When the Door Unlocked
by PyroMystic
Summary: Dynasty Warriors & Kingdom Hearts crossover! Is the door really unlocked? Or is it always opened for us? So, can we ever meet again? Or are we always connected from the very beginning? FINALLY COMPLETED! Phew...
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters belong to KOEI - Dynasty Warriors and Square Enix - Kingdom Hearts II

This story take place from Dynasty Warriors 5 and Kingdom Hearts II.

Pairing will be Lu Xun x Sun Shang Xiang, Sora x Kairi, Riku x Xing Cai

ENJOY!!

--

When the sun set,

And the day turned to be night,

The Tiger slept inside the forest deep

The Phoenix perched over the high mountain

The Dragon rested in the dark sky

Aware not of what would come before them.

For what the night that may came

Was a moonless night without single star

The darkness wouldn't cease, yet they left hopeless

Until the sky finally lit them with its sparking light.

In the east, the peaceful mind, belongs to a bright prodigy

In the south, the pure soul, belongs to an intrepid youth

In the west, the loyal heart, belongs to a valiant adolescent

In the north, the brave spirit, belongs to a noble king.

They looked upon them, for they are their only hope.

To chase away the darkness, to drive away the nightmare

The four light awaited their command, and they said

"The Tiger, the Phoenix, and the Dragon,

Would you unite your strength and repel the darkness with us?"

The Tiger, the Phoenix, and the Dragon

The three looked at each other.

Would they?

--

This is the prologue. Next chapter is on! Please Review! And no flame, please!


	2. Where is My Hat?

The World that Never Was, Memory's Skyscrapper

Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters belong to KOEI - Dynasty Warriors and Square Enix - Kingdom Hearts II

This story take place from Dynasty Warriors 5 and Kingdom Hearts II. ENJOY!!

**--**

**The World that Never Was, Memory's Skyscrapper**

A man in black robe passed the road. He kept the hood over his head, so no one could see his face. He walked pass another man in same black robe and gave a short glare before leaving.

"Wait."

That man turned again and saw him giving a strange smile. He stepped closer and realized that he had something on his hand.

"Yes?"

As a reply, the other man threw something in his right hand, and he quickly caught it. A strange hat that he never saw before. It was black and red hat with some golden-shaped wing-ornaments on it. There were two red ribbons hanging from the top of it.

"What's this?"

He turned away, leaving the man with that stuff in his hand. "Show it to 'him'."

**Wu Capital City: Jian Ye, Wu Palace, In the Corridor**

It was morning, a very early morning. In the other word, it still dawn. The cold breeze still gave a chill to everyone outside the palace. Morning dews fell from the leaves. The sun rose in the east, warming the land of Wu. It was indeed a peaceful morning, when…

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"

…a scream came from someone's room.

Gan Ning quickly shifted his eyes up and jumped from his bed.

"What the hell…!!"

Without changing his sleep robe, he ran with an incredible speed toward the room beside his.

Lu Xun's room.

And, to his surprise, he found it in a complete mess. It was undoubtedly unusual to see Lu Xun's room in that condition. Everybody in Wu knew that Lu Xun's room was possibly the neatest room in Wu Palace. But now, scrolls and papers scattered in every place in the room, and the carpet was stained by a big black blotch. Probably Lu Xun dropped a bottle of ink. And, Gan Ning found him, throwing his clothes from his cupboard maniacally.

"Hey, kid! What the hell 're ya doing?!"

Lu Xun quickly turned his head and finally realized Gan Ning's presence.

"Xing Ba, you have to help me!" Lu Xun gave Gan Ning a pleading look. "My hat is missing!"

Gan Ning looked at Lu Xun, sweatdropping.

"HOLY CRAP! Ya wake everyone in Jian Ye just because that hat of yers?! Are ya gonna try to…"

Lu Xun gave Gan Ning a puppy-eyes look, receiving a defeat look on the pirate's face in return.

"Damn! It's gonna be a long day!"

"Please, Xing Ba… if you help me, I'm sure we will find it in no time. And…"

"And WHAT?!"

"If you help me, I won't mind your absent at the strategy meeting today."

Gan Ning widened his eyes. It would be a good deal since he always ended up forcing himself not to sleep there.

"Alright, kid. Done deal!"

"Thanks, Xing Ba!"

**The Land of Dragon, Palace Gate**

"Sora!"

Sora turned back. Mulan ran toward him, panting, and then rested her hands on her knees. Her hand held something that he was sure he had never seen before.

"What's wrong, Mulan?" Sora tilted his head in confusion.

Mulan showed it to Sora. "What do you think it is?"

"It's…" Sora took it from Mulan's hand. "A hat? Where do you get this, Mulan? Who does it belong to?"

Mulan shook her head. "No idea. I found it in the Throne Room. The Emperor asked me to show this to you. Is it yours?"

Sora laughed. "That's absolutely not mine, Mulan."

Donald and Goofy took a look at that hat. "Is it one of your ancestor's, Mulan?"

"Ahyuk-"

"Really?"

Sora nodded. "Maybe yes, maybe no."

"Have you asked Mushu?" Donald asked.

"Yes." Mulan answered. "And he knows nothing about it."

"So…" Sora took a look again at that hat. "…what do you want us to do with this hat?"

Mulan shrugged. "Find the owner…?"

_More jobs, sigh…_ Sora thought. _Why me?_

"Ahyuk, don't worry, Mulan!" Goofy said against Sora's will.

"Goofy…"

Mulan smiled happily. "Thanks, guys. I know I can count on you!"

Before Mulan took her leave, the hat floating in the air.

"W-wha…"

Sora's keyblade shone. Then, the ground showed a crown mark. Sora felt the power in both his keyblade and his arm, then the sky changed. The hat shot a white beam and suddenly, a keyhole suddenly appeared in the sky. Sora pointed the keyhole using his keyblade and shot a laser. Finally, the keyhole opened.

"We found a new path!" Sora jumped in joy, then he turned to his two friend, Donald and Goofy. "Come on, pals! We should get going."

"Ahyuk!"

He looked at Mulan and waved his hand. "Bye, Mulan! We will give this hat back!"

Mulan nodded, than she waved her hand too. "Take care, guys!"

**The World that Never Was, Memory's Skyscrapper**

"So, how was it?"

He nodded. "He has it now."

"Good. Now we also have to leave as soon as possible."

A black hole appeared. The two mysterious men walked into it.

**Wu Capital City: Jian Ye, Wu Palace, Outside the Dinning Room**

"LU XUUUN!!"

Shang Xiang snorted. She left the breakfast to look for Lu Xun. And what did she get? Nothing, absolutely nothing.

"Gan Ning, don't you have any idea where Lu Xun is?" She asked the pirate with an impatient tone.

"Still looking for his oh-so-precious hat, I guess."

Shang Xiang gave Gan Ning such look before continue introgating him. "This morning you're supposed to look for his hat with you, right?"

Gan Ning chuckled. "Yeah, I took that boy to the forest and when he was searching, I left him."

"How mean you're, Gan Ning?!"

"Of course! I'm not gonna spend all of my day just for searching that hat!"

Shang Xiang punched him before leaving the castle. Yes! To the forest.

**Wu Capital City: Jian Ye, Forest Outside the Castle**

"HOW CAN THAT PIRATE DO THIS TO ME!!"

Lu Xun's scream could be heard throughout the forest, making the bird flew away. Not only his hat missing. Now he lost on the forest and forgot to have breakfast. His stomach rumbled louder and louder. He was tired and hungry indeed. But, the worst was Gan Ning. He thought they were friends.

"Oh, no! I will be late for the strategy meeting!"

Lu Xun leaned against a tree. _What a friend…_ he thought. If only he hadn't asked that pirate for help, he might not be in that place right now.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, some white creatures appeared in front of him. They don't have any eyes. Their mouth looked like a zipper. He was shocked.

"Wh-what are you?"

One of them came closer and closer to him. Suddenly, it struck Lu Xun. Fortunately, he quickly dodged that sudden attack. He unsheathed his Falcon.

"Go… go away you…you monster!"

But it seemed that those creatures didn't obey him. So he drew his swords and stabbed them. To his surprise, his attack didn't give any damage at all.

"W-what's going on?"

Having no choice, he ran away from them. Two more creatures appeared in front of him, blocking his way. He quickly turned and more creatures after him. He kept running away, but it came to no avail when he reached a dead end. His way blocked by a river. He turned away when he saw about twenty creatures in front of him.

_Killed by a mysterious monster. What an fate…_

**Wu Capital City: Jian Ye, In the Middle of a Forest**

"Here we are!"

Sora jumped out from the Gummy Ship. He took a look at his surrounding. Just an ordinary forest. He rubbed his head.

"So…" he turned at Donald and Goofy, who still looked at the forest. "…do you guys have any idea where we should go?"

Just then, Sora's eyes caught at a view of someone who ran away from about twenty Nobodies.

"Hey, hold on!!"

Sora, without calling their friend, quickly left the place that he used to stand.

"Sora, wait!"

**Wu Capital City: Jian Ye, In the Forest Near the River**

Lu Xun's body was trembeling in fear. What would these creatures do to him? This was the first time he saw them. One of the creatures extended its arm. Lu Xun squeezed his eyes and covered his face with his hand in fear. Surely they would kill him.

"Hang on there!!"

Lu Xun opened his eyes in surprise. A boy about his age struck the white creatures with a strange looking weapon. Looked like a key. Lu Xun used this time to strike the distracted creatures in front of him with his Falcon. Although the creatures fell, it seemed it didn't get any damage. Just as Lu Xun thought.

"You can't use your weapon on this creature!" Said that boy after struck the last creatures. All the creatures were now vanished.

Lu Xun panted. "Thanks a lot."

"No problem." He said smiling.

Behind the two boys, more creatures appeared.

"Uh-oh…" That boy turned at Lu Xun. "Go away!"

Lu Xun nodded. He knew that if he kept standing there, he would be killed. He picked his Falcons from the ground, when suddenly that twin swords shone brightly. Lu Xun closed his eyes in surprise. The other boy's eyes widened, witnessing the changing of them. Lu Xun opened his eyes, and he found his hand holding two strange blades. One of them was white when the other is black. It looked a lot like that boy weapon.

"W-what's this…?" Lu Xun holding it tightly and gazed at his new weapon.

Still couldn't believe his eyes, the other boy just spoke something out loud. "Oblivion… and Oathkeeper?!"

Lu Xun ignored that boy. Using his quick movement, he slew that creatures one by one, leaving the other boy in his confusion before helped Lu Xun slaying all of them. Lu Xun felt a little bit happy when he found that the creatures vanished after receiving slashes by his new weapon.

The last monster finally vanished. And Lu Xun felt more than relieved. He and the other boy were panting heavily after having some fight with those creatures. Lu Xun gazed at his new friend.

"Hey, you're good." That boy broke the silence.

Lu Xun smiled sheepishly. "Th-thanks."

"Anyway, how did you get those Keyblade? Are you also a Keyblade wielder?"

Lu Xun tilted his head in confusion. _Keyblade? Weilder? What in the name of China is he talking about?_ Lu Xun thought.

Getting no responses, the boy tried to change the topic. "Forget it. What's your name?"

"Lu Xun." He said, still couldn't hide his confusion.

"Lu Xun? What a weird name…"

Lu Xun snorted, showing his displeasure. Judging from his strange bluish-dark attire, that boy might be from other place, so Lu Xun tried to use his Japanese name instead, if it really helped. "Hmmm… I see, you're not from China aren't you?"

That boy nodded his head.

"No wonder my name is weird to your ears then. You can call me Riku…"

Before Lu Xun could finish telling his name, the boy's eyes widened. "Riku? Is that really you?"

Lu Xun frowned. "Huh?"

The boy fell on his knees. Holding Lu Xun's hand tightly. His eyes looked watery. "I-I look everywhere… for you."

"Wait. Who's Riku?"

The boy looked at Lu Xun deeply, before stood up and wiped his tears. "You said that! You said you're Riku! Have you forgotten me, Riku?"

Lu Xun tried to recall his memory, and he knew nothing this boy.

"Don't you remember me?" That boy gave Lu Xun a pleading look.

"Positive." Was Lu Xun's short answer.

That boy sighed, then Lu Xun tried to explain. "Maybe, I'm not Riku that you know. I'm sure this is the first time we meet."

"Then, who are you?"

"Well, I'm Lu Xun." He repeated his answer earlier. "But since you're not from China, I told you my Japanese name. It's Rikuson, not Riku. Some of my friends call me Bo Yan, but if you fell that name is weird, you can call me Hakugen."

The boy gave no reply. _What a name…_ he thought.

Lu Xun gave a smile. "Anyway, what's you name?"

"Sora." That boy answered. "Just Sora. So, which name do you want me to use?"

"Up to you."

Suddenly, a voice came before him. A girl voice. "Xunie!!"

"That's it!" Sora smiled widely. "I will call you 'Sunny'!"

"That's 'Xunie', not 'Sunny'!"

"You say it's up to me!" Sora protested.

Lu Xun turned his face away in exasperation. Being called Xunie was quite displeasing. Some of them even called him 'Pyro' and having Bo Yan as style name made things worse. And now, someone called him 'Sunny'

"Alright… alright… I'll call you Lu Xun." Sora gave up, avoiding further arguments.

Suddenly, Lu Xun felt his back being pushed hardly by someone that happened to be Shang Xiang. He fell on the ground.

"Ouch! That's hurt, Lady Sun."

Lu Xun tried to stand up, when Shang Xiang gave him a death glare and Sora laughed heavily.

"How many times I told you not to call me 'Lady Sun'?! And not to go outside the castle without my permission?!"

"Awww… why are you giving him so much attention, umm… Lady Sun?" Sora said.

Both Lu Xun and Shang Xiang's face were blushing. Lu Xun finally stand up and wiped the dirt in his face. He saw confusion in Shang Xiang's face, surely because of the new guy. "Forgive me for not introducing him earlier, Lady Sun. This is Sora. Sora, this is Lady Sun Shang Xiang. She's the Princess in our Kingdom."

Sora bowed his head slightly. "Pleased to meet you, Lady Sun."

Shang Xiang chuckled. "The pleasure is sure mine, Sora. Anyway, stop being so formal! Or do you want to end up being a nerd such as Lu Xun? Just call me Shang Xiang."

"Alright… Shang Xiang." Again, Sora felt a weird name slipped his tongue. _Geez… are these people always have strange name?_

"Okay, what business brings you here, Sora?" Shang Xiang crossed her arm in front of her chest, as if she was interrogating him.

Sora rubbed his head. "Actually, I'm just having a small business here and I will leave as soon as possible. But seems I have to stay longer."

"And why is that…" Lu Xun asked.

"Because of that Nobodies!"

"Nobodies?" Lu Xun and Shang Xiang gave a confused-looking faces.

"The creatures we encountered earlier, remember?" Sora explained. "And the most confusing thing is that you have Keyblade!"

"Keyblade?" Shang Xiang gazed at Lu Xun when he showed his once-Falcon. It's now something known as Keyblade. "This is… Keyblade?"

Sora nodded. "Those ARE Keyblade. You have two, Oblivion and Oathkeeper."

"Oblivion?" Lu Xun looked at the black one, then turn at the white one. "Oathkeeper?"

"COOL!!" Shang Xiang clapped her hands in excitement. "Let me have one, Xunie!"

"Sure!" Lu Xun gave her the white one. Shang Xiang accepted it and swung it. But, it was not long before the Oathkeeper disappeared and reappeared in Lu Xun's grip.

"What the…?"

Sora explained it quickly. "Only the Keyblade wielder can use it, Shang Xiang. Sorry."

"Oh…" Shang Xiang sighed, then he turned at Lu Xun. "Nice one, Xunie!"

"Thanks. I'm so sorry, Lady Sun."

"Nah, it's okay, Xunie! It's better with you! Really!" then she turned at Sora again. "So, what's your little business?"

"Oh! Almost forget!" Sora showed them something so familiar for them, especially for Lu Xun.

"My hat!" Lu Xun quickly took it and put it on his head. The ribbons flop over his shoulders. "Thanks a ton, Sora. Where did you find it?"

"Don't thanked me. It's Mulan who found it."

"Mulan?" Lu Xun and Shang Xiang looked at each other.

"Forget it." Sora chuckled at their confused-looking face.

"SORAAAA!!"

Sora turned around and saw Donald's angry face. Behind him was the tired Goofy.

"Oh, sorry, guys."

"You left us alone in this forest!"

"Oh, please… forgive me, will you?" Then, he looked at his two new friends. "Lu Xun, Shang Xiang, this is Donal and Goofy. Donald, Goofy, this is Lu Xun and Shang Xiang."

"Nice to meet you!"

Lu Xun came closer to Donald and Goofy. "Is this a duck and a…"

Before Lu Xun finished, Donald hit Lu Xun's head with his staff. "Not ordinary duck, kid!"

"Ouch! Hey, I'll have the chef cook you for my lunch if you do that again!" Lu Xun pouted. That made Sora, Shang Xiang, and Goofy laughed heartedly.

"Well, let's get back to the castle, guys!"

And five of them heeded to the castle.

**Somewhere In the World that Never Was**

"Another Keyblade weilder?!"

"Sssshhh… lower your voice, Riku!"

There they are. Riku and King Mickey. By this time, Riku wasn't in Ansem's form. He was still in his boy form. They were in the Organization XIII base. What were they doing? They were exactly sneaking.

"Where is he? Can I meet him?" Riku asked vigorously.

"Calm down, Riku!" Then, King Mickey nodded. "Yes, of course you can meet him. He's with Sora right now."

"Sora? What is he doing there?"

"Helping his new Keyblade-wielder friend, I thought."

Riku rested his chin on his hand. "So… where is this new Keyblade wielder?"

"He is in the another world. Very far away from here." King Mickey explained. "In the era of Three Kingdoms."

"Three Kingdoms?"

"Yep. It's an era when each Kingdom tried to unify China..."

"China? You mean Mulan's world? The Land of Dragon?"

"Sorta." King Mickey shrugged. "But it's maybe some centuries before Mulan's time."

"We have to ask her. She may know something about it. After all, she must learn it since it is China history, isn't it?" Riku said more to himself than to King Mickey. "So, who's this Keyblade wielder?"

"He is a young strategist in a Kingdom. He's about the same age as you and Sora, Riku."

Riku gave him a disbelieve look. "About my age? And he's a strategist? Impressive! What's his name?"

"He have an almost similar name as yours. His name is Rikuson."

"That's a Japanese name. I mean his real name, Your Majesty."

"He's Lu Xun."

**Twilight Town, Mansion: the White Room**

She felt a warm hand touching her back. She opened her eyes. She had no idea how long she had been sleeping. But the last thing she remembered was that she had been sleeping in her own bedroom. Not this white room.

"Kairi, you're awake!"

She heard a voice behind her. Who was talking to her right now? Was she dreaming? She turned her head to see a girl knelt beside her. She realized that she wasn't lying on the bed. She was lying on the ground.

"Oh, sorry." Kairi tried to sit up. Her hand rubbed her forehead. She felt dizzy.

"It's okay, Kairi."

She stared at the girl in front of her. She had a blonde hair and blue eyes. Surely she never met her before. But, why did she know her name? "Who are you? Did I know you?"

The girl gave her a warm smile. "I'm Naminé."

Before Kairi could give any reply, Naminé asked her a question. "Do you want to meet Sora?"

Kairi eyes widened. "Yes! Of course! More than anything!"

Naminé smiled at her again. "Relax, Kairi." She led Kairi to sit on the chair near a big table in the middle of the room. Then, Naminé took another seat.

"Please take me there." Kairi said.

Naminé nodded. "I also waiting for this change, Kairi. He's now in a very very different world. A world which was still untouched by Organization XIII. That's why I can take you there. Furthermore, there's a new Keyblade wielder there. That's make things easier."

Different world? Organization XIII? Keyblade wielder? What was she talking about? Whatever, she just wanted to meet Sora.

"How about it? What's your answer?"

Kairi was absorbed to her own thought about meeting Sora. She didn't notice Naminé.

"Kairi?"

"Su-sure! Take me there."

Naminé smiled, than she opened a path. A black hole appeared in front of them.

"Come on!"

Kairi was hesitated. She was a bit afraid, but she knew that everything was going to be alright. So, she stepped inside, starting a new adventure with her new friend. She didn't have any idea where she would be.

**The Land of Dragon, Throne Room**

Riku bowed his head in front of the Emperor. King Mickey was not there now. Probably preparing something before going to the new place.

"Do you wish for something?" asked the Emperor.

"Yes." Was his short reply. "I wish to speak with Mulan."

Mulan walked toward him. "May I help you?"

Riku nodded. "I want to ask you about an era called Three Kingdoms."

Mulan tilted her head. Even the Emperor gave Riku confused look.

"Well, may I know?"

Before Mulan could opened her mouth, the Emperor stood from his throne, than approached them.

"Three Kingdoms. Yes, I know about it."

"Would you mind explain it to me, Your Excellency?"

The Emperor gave him a nod. Then he started to tell him. "It's an era when China was divided into three. Each warlord tried to unify China. The three kingdoms are Wu, Wei, and Shu. It's started when…"

Feeling that this story would just waste his time, he quickly asked the point. "Do you know anything about this young strategist named Lu Xun?"

The Emperor turned at him in surprise. "Yes. Of course I know. He was one of the strategists in Wu. Despite his young age, he had a bright mind."

"Wu? Where is it?"

Now, Mulan also gave him confused look, and it was her turn to answer. "Wu was in the east of China. Its capital city is Jian Ye."

Wu… Jian Ye… that's where he should go. He bowed once again.

"Thank you very much for your help, Your Excellency." Then he turned and left the Throne Room, leaving both Mulan and the Emperor with a thousand question in their head.

**Wei Capital City: Xu Chang, Wei Palace, Outside the Throne Room**

No wonder how many times Xiahou Dun had struck them, they wouldn't vanish. In front of him were many strange white creatures. He obviously didn't have any idea what they were or what they were doing there. He turned to look at his cousin, Cao Cao, the Wei Emperor.

"Cousin, hurry! Run before they kill you!" He shouted. "Dian Wei, Xu Zhu! Protect our master!"

Dian Wei and Xu Zhu obeyed him. The loyal bodyguards took Cao Cao to a safe place. Xiahou Dun felt a little relieved to see his cousin was alright. He turned back at the black cloaked man standing a few feet away in front of him.

The cloaked man clapped his hand. "Impressive." He said in a mocking tone.

"Better go away before I take that head of yours!" He said angrily, trying to hide his fear.

"Oh, are you sure?"

Xiahou Dun looked at his surrounding. There were many corpses of Wei soldiers. The white creatures had killed them all. And he was the last standing, facing numerous white monsters and the mysterious man.

He cursed quietly before the man continued. "I don't wish to become your enemy. In fact, I want to be your ally. I'm here to seek audience with your lord."

Xiahou Dun still didn't loose his guard down. "And why should I believe you, may I ask?"

With a simple hand movement, all the white creatures vanished. "Additionally, I want to help you conquering the other kingdoms."

"Is that so?" Xiahou Dun lowered his Kirin Fang. He was still uncertain of it. But he had made a decision.

"I don't want to cause more victims." The mysterious man said again.

Xiahou Dun nodded. "Right. This way." And finally, he took that man to Cao Cao.

**Northern Shu Territory: Mount Ding Jun, Outside the Shu Encampment**

"I'm so bored…"

Xing Cai didn't know how long she had been following the river. She sighed again. She missed Cheng Du so much. She wished she could meet Guan Ping right now.

_Be patient , Xing Cai. It will be over soon._ She thought.

Xing Cai stared at the mountain view in front of her. It was surely beautiful. Yet, she was so bored. Her father had been given order to guard Mt. Ding Jun and he took his daughter with him. Guarding a quiet mountain was indeed a deadly boring job. So now, she walked beside the river beside her.

Suddenly, she slipped her feet.

"Oh, no!"

Xing Cai shut her eyes. She would fell to the river if a hand didn't grab her tightly and pulled her back.

"Are you alright, miss?"

Xing Cai opened her eyes. She was still dry, and a strong yet gentle hand held her. She saw a boy about her age. He had a white long hair and wearing white clothes which she never saw before. _He must be new here,_ she thought.

"I'm okay. Thank you so much, sir." The boy released his hold and let her stand on her foot.

That boy smiled slightly at her. "Don't call me 'sir'. I'm the same age as you."

Xing Cai chuckled at this stranger. "Nor you should call me 'Miss'. You can call me Xing Cai."

"Nice to meet you, Xing Cai. I'm Riku." He nodded, giving a wider smile. "Xing Cai… that's a nice name. Xing as in star?" Riku, having learned something about Chinese language, noticed this.

Xing Cai blushed a little. "Yes. Anyway, are you new here?"

"Well… you're right. I'm new here. Where are we?" Riku asked back.

"We're in Mount Ding Jun." she gave him a slight confused face.

"Tell me, are we on Wu Territory?"

She shook her head. "No, we're in Shu."

Riku smacked his forehead. "I arrived in a wrong place… Is Wu your enemy?"

"No, we're in alliance with Wu right now. Our current enemy is Wei. "

"I see…" then they were awkwardly silent.

Xing Cai forced herself to think about a new topic "Riku, are you coming here alone?"

"No," he shook his head. "I come with my _friend_."

Friend… King Mickey had asked him to use that instead of King.

"There he is."

Xing Cai gazed at Riku's friend. He was talking with Ma Chao. And, to her surprise, Riku's friend was very short with two big round ears.

"Hi, ummm… Mickey!" Riku called his friend.

"Riku!" Mickey ran toward him before introducing him to Ma Chao. "Ma Chao, this is my friend Riku."

Riku shook his hand with Ma Chao. "I'm honored to meet one of the Five Tiger Generals from Shu."

"You know him?" King Mickey gave him surprised look.

"Mulan told me." Riku whispered to King Mickey.

Ma Chao laughed. "You're so courteous, Riku. But please stop those formalities."

Riku and King Mickey smiled. They felt welcomed by Ma Chao and Xing Cai. The four walked back to their main camp. They started to talk like an old friend.

"So, Riku and Mickey, why are you coming here in Mt. Ding Jun?"

Riku and King Mickey looked at each other before answered.

"We're looking for our friend. He's in Wu right now."

"You're lucky. We're not in war with them. We sure we can take you to Wu." Said Xing Cai.

"And," Riku continued. "We're also looking for this man called Lu Xun."

"Lu Xun?" Xing Cai gazed at Riku then turn to look at Ma Chao. "Who is Lu Xun?"

Ma Chao put his hand under his chin. "Lu Xun is a young strategist from Wu."

"Do you know anything about him?" King Mickey asked.

"No, it's the first time I heard his name." Xing Cai answered. "Maybe you can ask my father."

**Somewhere in the Realm of Darkness**

"Come on, Kairi! Hurry!"

"Just a second, Naminé."

Kairi ran toward Naminé. Naminé was now standing in front of another black hole.

"Come on, Kairi!"

Kairi panted slightly. Suddenly, the black hole, along with Naminé, faded away.

"Kairi-!"

Kairi tried to enter the black hole as fast as she could. But it was too late. Naminé had gone, and she was there. Alone!

"Naminé!!"

She tired to call her. But it's all futile. "Naminé!! Answer me!"

She hadn't noticed yet. A black cloaked man stood behind her. Then, he gripped Kairi's arm.

"W-who are you?! Let go of me!"

That man said nothing. He made another black hole and dragged Kairi into that black hole.

_Sora… will I ever meet you?_ She thought hopelessly within the darkness.

**Wu Capital City: Jian Ye, Wu Palace, Outside the Meeting Room**

Lu Xun sighed in defeat. He caused the strategy meeting to be cancelled because of his absence. Actually, to some Wu officers, it was a good thing. But, Zhou Yu scolded him. He sure was mad at him now. Furthermore, Lu Meng had lectured him for not attending the meeting.

Now, he wanted to have some sleep, so he went to his room. But, when he opened the door, he saw Sora, Donald, and Goofy lying on his bed.

"What are you doing here?!" He asked them.

"Well…" Sora answered without changing his position. "We're having some sleep. We're so tired after encountered those Nobodies, you know?"

"How do you know this is my room?"

Sora yawned "A spiky haired pirate told us." Then, he saw his two friends had slept soundly.

"Xing Ba? Why did he tell you?"

"Whassup, kid?"

Lu Xun turned to look at his 'friend' and gave him a death glare.

"It's nothing… Gan Ning." He answered, without using his friendly call anymore.

"'re ya still mad, Bo Yan?"

"…"

"Come on, Bo Yan! It's just a joke! Forgive me, will ya?"

Lu Xun gave a slight smile. "Okay, but promise don't do that again, Xing Ba." And that's was true. Lu Xun was a kind of person who couldn't stay mad at someone, especially after he gave an apology.

Gan Ning nodded. Lu Xun gave him a childish grin. Looking at those two, Sora smiled mentally. Somehow this pirate guy reminded him so much about Jack Sparrow.

"Hey, where's Lady Sun?" Lu Xun asked.

"Went off to the forest again, I guess." Gan Ning answered.

"Huh? What is she doing there?"

Gan Ning shrugged. "Dunno." Then he left the room.

"You're leaving?" Lu Xun asked, but he got no answer.

"Very funny!"

Lu Xun turned to look at Sora laughing at him. "What's so funny?"

"You two!" He continued laughing. "Looks like he just come here to apologize. That's all."

Lu Xun sighed, then he took a seat in front of his desk. He took a piece of parchment and read it before taking a paper and started writing something.

"Are you angry, Lu Xun?" Sora asked.

"No, just continue your sleeping."

Sora jumped from Lu Xun's bed and tried to take a look at his writing. "What are you doing?"

"Devising a strategy." He replied.

Sora's eyes went wide and his voice full of excitement. "Devising a strategy to slay those Nobodies? Wow, Lu Xun, you're the smartest Keyblade wielder!"

Lu Xun rolled his eyes. "Unfortunately, I'm not, Sora. I'm devising a strategy against. Wei."

"Wei? What's that?"

The Wu strategist sighed again. Well, Sora it's new here, so he'd better explain it. "Well, Wei is…"

"Wait." Sora stopped him. "I don't care what this Wei is but since you're a Keyblade wielder right now, I should tell you about your most important duty first. Forget about those strategies right now."

"But…"

"No more buts. After I tell you what you should do, I will let you tell me that Wei thing."

Lu Xun thought for a second. If he knew about Keyblade, Nobodies, and etc, he would make it easier to do what a Keyblade wielder should do. But that was mean to waste his precious time.

"Alright." He answered, receiving a smile from Sora and a long story about his journey.

"Well, it started when…"

**Wu Capital City: Jian Ye, In the Middle of a Forest**

Shang Xiang walked deeper and deeper to the forest. Actually, she had to admit that she had nothing to do inside the forest. But she felt that she had to go to the forest. She didn't know what it was but in the end she followed her feeling though.

Suddenly, her eyes caught a sight of a girl lying on the damp ground. She was unconscious. Shang Xiang quickly approached her and shook her to wake her up.

"Hey, are you alright?"

That girl slowly opened her blue eyes. "Wh-where am I?"

Shang Xiang gave a warm smile to calm her down. "This is Jian Ye, the capital city of Wu. Are you alright?"

The blonde-haired girl shook her head and looked at her surrounding. _No! Kairi is not here!_ She muttered silently, but Shang Xiang heard it.

Shang Xiang looked at her confusedly. "What's wrong? Are you lost?"

**Wu Capital City: Jian Ye, Wu Palace, Lu Xun's Room**

"It's confusing, Sora…" Lu Xun rested his forehead on his palm.

Sora shrugged. "It sure is. Now, it's your turn. Tell me about those Wei things."

Lu Xun was relieved. At least he didn't have to hear Sora explanation anymore. It was more confusing than the strategy meeting and more boring than Lu Meng's lecture.

"Alright. My turn. Where should I start?" He asked rather to himself than to Sora.

"Up to you."

"Well, ummm… one day, there was a rebellion in Han Dynasty…"

"What's Han Dynasty?"

"It's a Dynasty before this Three Kingdoms era. May I continue?"

"Sure."

"Those rebels were called Yellow Turban..."

"What's Yellow Turban? Why were they called Yellow Turban? And why did they rebel against the governor?"

Lu Xun smacked his forehead. Sora seemed very enthusiastic with his story, when he barely paid any attention when Sora told him about his journey. Well, this would be a long explanation.

"Well, it's because…"

**Wu Capital City: Jian Ye, In the Middle of a Forest**

_No! Kairi is not here!_

Naminé started to worry right now. She had failed to take Kairi to Sora.

"What's wrong? Are you lost?"

That brought her back from her own thought. She looked at the girl in front of her. Yes, she had known her. But surely the girl didn't know her.

_She is Wu's princess, Sun Shang Xiang._

She knew it somehow. But she didn't show it. Instead, she tried to act as if she was lost in that forest.

"Y-yes, you're right."

The girl gave her a concerned look before replied. "Oh, sorry to hear that. Where's your home? Maybe I can take you there."

_Uh-oh…_ Naminé thought. If she told her about her real identity, she would get in trouble. So she tried to hide it.

"Actually, I'm just a traveling merchant. In my way here, a group of bandits attacked me. Fortunately, I managed to escape." She lied.

The girl gave her a disbelieving look. With her clothes, face, hair, and eyes, who would believe her if she wasn't a stranger?

"Ummm… okay." The girl tried to believe her word. "Anyway, I'm Shang Xiang. And you?"

Naminé gasped. She pretended as if she met a noble one. "You're Shang Xiang? The Princess of Wu? Oh, I'm so sorry for my impoliteness, Lady Sun. I beg for your forgiveness." And then she bowed her head continuously.

Shang Xiang giggled at this. "Please, you're no need to be so polite. Just call me Shang Xiang. Formality suck, isn't it? Anyway, what's your name?" she asked her again.

"Na…" No way she would give her true name. It would cause a bigger trouble. So she chose another name. Of course, a Chinese name. "…Ming. I'm Na Ming."

Shang Xiang gave her a welcome smile. She shook her hand. "Pleased to meet you, Na Ming."

"It's me who pleased, Lady Sun."

"That's Shang Xiang."

"Oh, ummm… Shang Xiang."

"It's a pity that happened t you, Na Ming. Would you like to stay at the palace? Maybe until we could retrieve your goods."

Of course she wanted. She could meet Sora and the new Keyblade wielder. But, without Kairi here, she felt somewhat guilty. "That would be a favor to a mere person like me, Shang Xiang."

She patted Naminé's back. "Awww… please stop that formalities, Na Ming. It hurts me, you know? Why don't you just say 'It's okay, Shang Xiang' or 'that would be a great idea!'?"

Naminé giggled a littile. "Sorry, Shang Xiang."

"No need to say sorry. Now, let's go to the castle before the others worry!"

**Wu Capital City: Jian Ye, Wu Palace, Lu Xun's Room**

"And, after we won the Battle of Chi Bi, Cao Cao still seek for revenge. That's why we need to devise a plan in case he led another campaign here. The end."

Actually, Lu Xun enjoyed telling China's condition right now in spite of Sora's enthusiasm. He asked many question, but it showed him that he really listened him after all. He now felt guilty because he hadn't listened to him a whole story.

"You know, Lu Xun? It's far more confusing than my journey."

"Huh? Why?" he asked at his unexpected statement.

"Because…" Sora looked deeply at his golden eyed. "…I still confused why people kill each other. Do they get a pleasure by killing others?"

Lu Xun sighed. It was true. War just made people suffer more and more. Yet, he couldn't do anything. And what he could do was just making a strategy and sending more people to war. He imagined the soldiers who were killed in war. They may be someone's fathers or sons.

"Lu Xun?"

"Yeah, you're right, Sora. Look at you. You slay Nobodies, Heartless, and more villains, doing many other good things. When I…" his voice started to break. "… I send my own troop to their own death, and killed many enemies in war, which are also humans just like me."

Sora noticed a tear dropped from Lu Xun's eyes. He didn't think that Lu Xun would be like this. So, he patted his back. "It's not your fault, Lu Xun."

"Then whose fault is it?" he tried to hide his tears.

"It's fault of…" Sora bit his lower lip, tried so hard to get an answer. "…of those who aren't satisfied with their own possession."

Lu Xun didn't give any reply, he digested Sora's answer.

"They are the one to be blamed! You aren't that bad, Lu Xun. You're just following orders, right?"

Lu Xun nodded. He wiped away his tears.

"Now, you're lucky then. You don't need to slay people anymore, Lu Xun. Now, your job is to slay Nobodies with your Keyblade!" He said optimistically.

Again, Lu Xun couldn't give any reply. Instead he looked at him deeply.

"Now, stop crying. Boys don't cry, especially if he's a strategist and he's a Keyblade wielder!"

Finally, Lu Xun smiled. He gave a nod. "Don't worry, Sora. I will now start to devise a plan to get rid those Nobodies. Just you wait and see."

**Wu Capital City: Jian Ye, Wu Palace, Shang Xiang's Room**

"Well, let's see what we have here."

Shang Xiang opened her cupboard and threw some clothes. She didn't have any dresses or skirts at all. That was the time when Naminé finally realized that this princess was a tomboy.

"I'm really sorry, Na Ming. I don't have any skirt. Maybe we should ask Qiao sisters."

Naminé shook her head. "It's okay, Shang Xiang. I don't mind wearing pants."

"Well, you wear that dress. Seems you like wearing skirt."

Naminé looked at her white dress. "It's okay, Shang Xiang. Really. I don't want to bother you."

"Okay, what do you like?"

Naminé looked at those clothes. Although they were belonged to a tomboy, they were still beautiful. She chose certain clothes.

"Can I wear these?"

Shang Xiang nodded. "Of course. I'll be waiting outside when you change you're clothes." Then, she walked toward the door and closed it. Naminé quickly changed her clothes.

**Northern Shu Territory: Mount Ding Jun, Outside the Shu Encampment**

"My father has no idea who Lu Xun is, Riku. I'm sorry." Xing Cai gave him an apology.

"It's okay, Xing Cai. It's not your fault."

"Maybe he isn't well known."

"Probably."

They fell awkwardly silent. Xing Cai tried to find a topic. "Anyway, Riku, where's your friend?"

"He's still talking to your father and Ma Chao."

"Oh…" She nodded. "Since your friend is still talking with them, would you like join me? I want to watch the sunset from the mountain top. It's not very far from here."

Riku smiled at her. "It would be nice, Xing Cai."

So the two climbed to the summit and sat, leaned against a tree. The sky was orange colored with pink clouds. And the sun was about to sets. The cold breeze flew across their face. The birds made their way to their nests. And they saw some farmers left their rice field, started to go home.

"So beautiful. I have ever watched this with Guan Ping once." She mumbled.

Riku turned to look at her. "Guan Ping? Is he a friend of yours?"

"Yes." She nodded. "A very good friend."

Riku looked at the sunset again. "I used to watch this with my friends before. But we didn't see it from mountain. We watched it from the shore."

"Sounds nice. Where are they now?"

"I have no idea." Riku looked at the grass, suddenly found an interest at it. "The other one is probably in Wu right now. Another still in her home maybe."

"Oh, I see. Where is your home, Riku?"

"It's very far away from here." Riku gazed at her, somehow gave her a sad look.

"Oh… I know it's hard to be very far away from home. I also feel it now. A homesick, isn't it?"

"Sort of. But, when I finish all of these things, I'll go home."

"So…" her voice lowered. "… you'll leave this place?"

"Yes." He answered firmly.

Xing Cai sighed. She didn't know why, but she really didn't want Riku to leave her. It felt like something struck her heart.

**Wu Capital City: Jian Ye, Wu Palace, Shang Xiang's Room**

"Have you done, Na Ming?" Asked Shang Xiang from the other side of the door.

"Yes. You may enter now."

Shang Xiang entered her room. She saw Naminé stood in front of a mirror. She wore a red shirt with a golden tiger print on one side. Its sleeves covered her upper arms. She wore red pants and her hair tied in a low ponytail.

"Wow, you're so beautiful, Na Ming! Qiao sisters have found their match at last."

Naminé smiled sheepishly. "Thanks, Shang Xiang."

"Well, let's see what we should do before dinner time. I know! Let's meet Lu Xun!"

_Lu Xun._ She thought of that name. _The young tactician of Wu. He's... the new Keyblade wielder. I finally find him._

"Let's go. Na Ming!"

**Wu Capital City: Jian Ye, Wu Palace, Lu Xun's Room**

"So, what's your plan, Bo Yan?" Sora asked.

"You think I can make a strategy that fast? It takes days, or even weeks to make a plan!" Lu Xun answered with an aggravated tone.

"Come on, Lu Xun. I'm just joking." Sora chuckled. "But you'd better have a time to relax. You'll be an old crap in no time if you keep being so serious. Enjoy your teenage life!"

"I'm not a teenage anymore, Sora."

"You are. But you just don't feel it. Instead you stick your nose on those books." Sora pointed at the wardrobe which was filled with thick books. "And these things will make your life shorter." He lifted some scrolls and parchments and showed them to Lu Xun.

"Put them down!"

"Which one make you stress? Being a teenage or being a bookworm?"

"None of them and to remind you, I'M NOT A TEENAGE, Sora!"

Sora put those things down before answered. "You're seventeen, right? So am I. But, let me tell you this. I'm a seventeen-year-old boy with a seventeen-year-old face and think with my seventeen-year-old brain. You're a seventeen-year-old boy with a no-older-than-fifteen -year-old face, but think with a forty-year-old brain. What do you think you and I would be in next twenty years?"

"You and I will be thirty seven years old."

"No." Sora shook his head. "I will be thirty seven years old guy, but due to having no stress, I will have much younger look. And you? You'll have been killed by these things by that time, Lu Xun."

"So you want me to die in an early age?" Lu Xun widened his eyes.

"Of course not! I want to make you have a good time. So, forget about being a strategist for a moment. From now, you're not a strategist. You're a teenager, okay?"

Lu Xun gazed at the ceiling. What Sora said was true. He had spent almost of his lifetime by learning strategy. It was fun, but sometimes it makes him bored or even depressed. _Hey, I'm a human too_, he thought.

"Okay, what do you suggest, then?"

"Hmmm…" Sora put his hand under his chin. "Let's start by searching your love, then."

"Wh-what? Love?" Lu Xun blushed. He never thought about love before.

"It's okay, Lu Xun. It isn't as hard as you think."

"B-but…" Lu Xun still wasn't convinced. "W-well, for not being rude… may I ask something? Do you have a girlfriend yet?"

"Actually, I have found someone that I truly love." Sora sighed. "But it's been a long time since last time I met her. Maybe she has forgotten me."

"You mean… the girl you mentioned earlier in your story? Kairi?" Lu Xun asked, he gave Sora a wide smile and it made Sora's face blushed.

"How… how do you know?" _He admitted it_, Lu Xun thought and smiled inwardly.

"It's simple!" He chuckled. "I spend much time reading books. It's easy to read people's mind as well."

"You're joking."

"Do I look as if I'm joking?"

"So, if you think you can read people's mind, do you think you can devise a strategy to find a true love?"

"Unfortunately, Sora, I'm devising a strategy for war, not for love."

"Ha! So the cunning-and-brilliant-young strategist Lu Xun DO has a weakness after all!"

Lu Xun threw himself on his bed beside Sora. He tried not to wake Donald and Goofy. "To tell you the truth, Sora., yes, that's my weakness. I never felt such thing before. I envy those who have ever fallen in love."

"I told you. You're too concerned on these strategy things, aren't you?"

Lu Xun nodded. "Yes. But I haven't thought of finding a love yet."

"Look at you, Lu Xun. With that cute face of yours, I'm sure many girls are attracted."

Lu Xun blushed deeply. "D-don't say that! You're making me blush."

Sora shrugged. "Well, let me tell your love fortune. The first girl who enters this room will be your true love."

Lu Xun chuckled at that. "Stop that, Sora. It's impossible."

"Why? I never fail in my fortunetelling ability, you know?"

"Because…"

Before Lu Xun could answer that, someone knock the door. And when the person opened the door, Lu Xun's eyes widened to she who she was.

**Wei Capital City: Xu Chang, Wei Palace, Meeting Room**

"So, what do you say?" Asked the black hooded man, still didn't revealed his face yet.

"Those creatures you said, are they really invincible?" Cao Cao asked back.

"They couldn't be slain by mere weapon." He answered.

Cao Cao smiled slyly. "In the other word, you say that both Wu and Shu can't fight back when those creatures attacked them?"

"Yes." He answered. "But there are some people who wield weapons that could slay them. And you have to get rid of them before they can ruin your plan."

"It's not a bog problem. Who are they?"

"They are only four people."

Cao Cao laughed. "How can four people against this entire Wei army?"

"They are dangerous." He warned.

"Who are these dangerous people?"

"Three of them came from other world. One of them brings a Keyblade named 'Kingdom Key'. He's just a seventeen year old boy with spiky hair and is now in Wu. The other one is Dark Keyblade master, the 'Way to Dawn' wielder. He has a silver hair and stayed in Shu right now. The next is also in Shu. He's the King from their previous world and travel along way here with the Dark Keyblade master."

"Those people… I'm sure I haven't seen them before."

"Of course. You'd better get rid of the one that comes from this country first. I know you know him."

"I'm not sure, but tell me."

"He's one of the strategist in Wu. His wisdom surpassed his age. He wields twin swords called 'Falcon'. But he uses it no more. He now wields two Keyblade, 'Oblivion' and 'Oathkeeper'."

"The only strategist I know from Wu is Zhou Yu and Lu Meng. But nor of them suit that."

"He has an innocent and youthful face. He's only seventeen years old now, yet, he once encountered you in Chibi."

_Chibi…_ Cao Cao thought. He recalled his navy being burnt by Huang Gai. And the one who planned it was Zhou Yu. But he recalled nothing about this boy.

"He fought you bravely until a deadlock when your ship was burnt. When your reinforcement came, he retreated. Don't you remember his golden eyes and his figure dancing among the fiery ground?"

_Golden eyes… _Cao Cao finally remembered it. That time, he saw a boy slaying his soldiers. Then, it came when he finally had to face that boy. He unsheathed his twin swords, then he attacked him boldly. He had beautiful golden eyes. They looked like Eagle's eyes. Sharp and shining. That boy won the deadlock. When he was about to struck the last blow, the reinforcement came. And then he quickly retreated.

"So it was him! He nearly killed me!" Cao Cao slammed his table. Remembering that made him angry. It was humiliating to be defeated by a mere kid.

The mysterious man smiled. "Yes, you finally remember him. He's the new Keyblade wielder. Be aware of him. Don't underestimate him just because of his age."

"He must feel my wrath! No one ever dare to face me on battle!"

"But he did. And he probably the one who will ruin your plan if you do nothing."

"Tell me his name and I'll get rid of him before the other two."

"He's Zhou Yu's and Lu Meng's apprentice. He's still a strategist in learning. His name is Lu Xun."

"Lu Xun…" Cao Cao nodded. "I will advance my troop to attack Wu as soon as possible and it also will be a test for your 'troop'. I must get him, dead or alive." Cao Cao clenched his fist.

"Well done, I'm waiting for that."

"Wait, how do you know that battle?! Who're you?!"

Giving no answer, the mysterious man left that room.

--

This is the first chapter! How's that? Please Review!


	3. Make A Wish

Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters belong to KOEI - Dynasty Warriors and Square Enix - Kingdom Hearts II

This story take place from Dynasty Warriors 5 and Kingdom Hearts II. ENJOY!!

NOTE: In the true history, actually Sun Ce had passed away before Battle of Chibi. But I think Sun Ce was a better leader than Sun Quan. So I choose him to be the Wu Emperor.

Before starting, I want to thank **sshhot**,** clogz** and **pyro-josh and the authorett...** the first three reviewers. Your reviews are much appreciated. I hope I can make the story better. I won't disappoint you, guys… really.

**Reply for Review:**

**sshhot:** Thanks a lot! I hope I can give the best result. I will update every chapter ASAP! Promise!

**clogz:** Riku x Xing Cai will come soon. Don't worry. Anyway, I almost cried when I make their love story. One day Riku will leave Xing Cai T.T Thanks for your critique. I will try to improve my English. English is not my first language, so I found some difficulties when I write. The reason why I choose Lu Xun as the Keyblade wielder is that he has a closest age to Sora and Riku. Actually Guan Ping or Jiang Wei will work, but they are 19…

**pyro-josh and the authorett...:** Thank you so much! Both Kingdom Hearts and Dynasty Warriors are great games. I try to make the crossover. Luckily, Mulan is a Chinese, so it isn't so hard to combine the two worlds.

To be honest, I don't know how old Sora, Riku, and Kairi are. So, these are their ages. Some are different from the games.

Lu Xun: 17

Shang Xiang: 18

Sora: 17

Kairi: 17

Riku: 18

Xing Cai: 16 (Okay, I know she's 19 in Dynasty Warriors)

Shang Xiang is older than Lu Xun! O.o Yep. Strange? Remember, I'm a crazy pyromaniac writer :D

Anyway, I make this shorter. The previous chap is too long, isn't it?

* * *

**Wu Capital City: Jian Ye, Wu Palace, Lu Xun's Room**

"Hi, Sora! Hi, Xunie!"

Lu Xun's mouth wide-opened when he saw Shang Xiang. Could that mean that Shang Xiang would be his true love?

"So, Lu Xun, here's your true love. Am I right?" Sora whispered to him.

"No way!"

Shang Xiang put her hand on her waist. She frowned. "What are you guys talking about?"

"Ummm.. n-nothing…" Lu Xun stammered.

"We are playing a fortunetelling-game. Wanna join?" Sora answered.

"Sure! How's Lu Xun's fortune?"

"Well, actually he's…"

"NONONONO! I'm not! I'm not!" Lu Xun stopped Sora, his face was warm right now.

"No what, Xunie?"

"It's okay, Shang Xiang. Looks like he doesn't want his fortune to be told to others." Sora changed the subject after receiving a death glare from Lu Xun. "Well, what brings you here?"

"Oh, I almost forget." Shang Xiang opened the door and let a girl came in. "This is our new friend, everybody! Na Ming!"

Naminé entered the room shyly. She gave a sheepish smile. "I'm Na Ming. Nice to meet you."

"Helo, Na Ming! I'm Sora!" He pointed at himself.

"And I'm Lu Xun."

"That's Donald and Goofy. They're sleeping right now. Maybe you can speak to them later."

"It's okay, Sora."

By this time, Sora didn't remember Naminé. _Sora has changed a bit. He's older right now._ Naminé thought. _I wonder how Riku's doing…_

"Welcome to Wu, Lady Na Ming. Please enjoy your stay." Lu Xun bowed slightly, gave her a polite welcome.

_So, this is the new Keyblade wielder_. She spoke inwardly.

Shang Xiang smacked Lu Xun's head. "Come on, Xunie! No formalities, remember!?"

"But, Lady Sun, she's new around here. We should show some respect."

"Not by those formalities, Lu Xun!" Sora added.

"You too, Sora? Which side are you now?"

"This time I have to agree with Shang Xiang." Sora said firmly.

Naminé giggled at that small argument. "It's okay, Lord Lu Xun. You can call me Na Ming."

"B-but…"

"See? No one like formalities."

"Neither do I." Sora added.

Lu Xun sighed in defeat, the he turned to speak to Naminé. "Okay, Na Ming. But you also should call me Lu Xun."

"Good! We have two friends now! Come on! Let's have dinner! I will introduce you to officers of Wu!" Shang Xiang pushed the three and they walked to the dinning room.

--

**Northern Shu Territory: Mount Ding Jun, Near the Mountain Foot**

It had been dark there. Riku and Xing Cai could hardly climbed down the mountain. They couldn't see anything.

"Be careful, Xing Cai."

"I'm alright."

But, she stumbled. Luckily, Riku gripped her hand before she fell.

"Are you okay, Xing Cai?"

She nodded. She could feel her heart beat faster. She didn't know it was because of the little accident or because of Riku grabbed her tightly now.

"Yes. Put me down. I can walk."

Riku obeyed. But before they could continue walking, some Berserks, a type of Nobodies which wielded a big claymore, appeared in front of them and surrounded them. Riku's Keyblade, 'Way to Dawn', also appeared and he started to charge the enemy.

"Xing Cai, run away!"

"No, I can fight too!"

"They can't be attacked by your weapon."

Before Xing Cai could escape, a black figure appeared behind her. He quickly grabbed her.

"Riku! Help-!"

Riku turned and he quickly charged the black-cloaked man. The mysterious man loosed her grip and fought Riku back with his claymore. He struck him, but he easily dodged it and counterattacked him with his Keyblade.

Xing Cai watched the two fight. She was terrified.

"Xing Cai, run! It's dangerous!" Riku shouted admits his fight.

Xing Cai perplexed at first, tried to run from those Berserkers. To escape from them was not an easy thing to do since she couldn't attack them with her fork, Ambition.

She heard the metal crashed metal sound, and she caught the sight of Riku and the mysterious man in a deadlock.

"My…my… Riku, I believe?" The mysterious man asked, still pushed his weapon against Riku's.

Riku didn't give any replies, he kept concentrating in his deadlock.

"How can you end up here?"

Riku shouted angrily. "That's none of your business!"

He gave a slight smile. "It's over, Riku." Then he overpowered him and gave one last swing.

The Dark Keyblade wrenched from his grasp. Riku fell on one knee and the Keyblade flew behind the black hooded man. Almost when all hope was lost, the three heard a shout behind them.

"Xing Cai! Riku!"

King Mickey, Ma Chao, and Zhang Fei came in instant. King Mickey slew the Berserkers when Zhang Fei approached her daughter and Ma Chao aided Riku.

"Hpm… another intruders." The mysterious man muttered exasperatedly before disappeared in darkness along with the Berserkers.

"Xing Cai! Are you alright?" Asked Zhang Fei concernedly.

"Yes, but Riku…"

"I'm alright." He tried to stand with the help of Ma Chao. Ma Chao took his arm around his shoulder and he helped him walk.

"Alright. Now, we should back to our camp!" Zhang Fei ordered. "And you, Xing Cai, stop goofing around without telling me!"

The five walked to their encampment, and Zhang Fei still scolded her daughter.

--

**Wu Capital City: Jian Ye, Wu Palace, Dinning Room**

"Toast for our new friends!"

Sun Ce raised his cup and took a sip, followed by the other Wu officers.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy felt welcomed. They believed it was fate that made them met those people from Wu. Sora looked at the new girl. She stood in the corner of the great dinning room. She was quiet at that party. Sora felt a little pity to her, then he decided to talk to her.

"Hiya, Na Ming!"

She looked a bit surprised, than she gave him a slight smile. "Hi, Sora."

"Don't you want to join the party? Why are you stood here alone?"

"It's nothing. I just don't like being in the crowd."

Before Sora could give any reply, Lu Xun approached them. "Lord Sun Ce called you."

They followed him to meet the Little Conqueror. Donald, Goofy and Naminé saluted, when Sora just waved his hand and he gave a wide grin. "Hello, Sun Ce!" The crowd gasped in shock at his lack of respect.

"Sora, please, show some respect!" Lu Xun whispered, and she turned to Sun Ce. He bowed his head deeply and apologized. "My apologize, Lord Sun Ce. I'm afraid he's not accustomed to court etiquettes."

Sun Ce laughed. "That's okay, Lu Xun! Hey, whadaya do?"

Naminé bowed her head again in respect. "I'm a traveling merchant, Lord Sun Ce. But due to the bandits' attack, I lost all of my goods. Fortunately, I managed to escape."

Sun Ce slammed the table. "What a shame to rob such girl! We must find those bandits. Don't worry…err…"

"Na Ming."

"Yes, don't worry, Na Ming." The he turned at Sora, Donald, and Goofy. "And who're you three? Care to explain?"

"No problems!" Sora answered. "We're here because we want to give Lu Xun's hat back."

"Really?" He looked at Lu Xun. "Bo Yan lost his head? I wonder how he'd look like without that hat!"

Lu Xun's face became red at Sun Ce's laugh, but he decided to ignore it.

"Continue, please."

Sora nodded. "Then, we find something unusual in this wor… ummm, China." He was hesitant at saying 'world'. Instead, he said 'China'.

"What's wrong in China?"

"Well, we found some… Nobodies. They are our current enemy right now. They're a kind of… monsters, maybe. We're here to get rid of them."

Naminé took his hand to cover his mouth in surprise. Sora told him the whole condition when she tried to hide it. Her disguise was useless right now, but she decided to keep her identity in secret.

Sun Ce tilted his head. "Nobodies? Who're they."

"It will need some long explanation," Sora sighed. "But surely it would harm your Kingdom, Sun Ce. More harmful than your current enemy, Wei."

"Okay. From now on, we will take care of those Nobodies before turning our head against Wei! We can ask Shu for assistance. Don't worry, Sora."

Sora shook her head in regret. "I'm afraid not. They can't be attacked by a normal weapon. And only three of us can slay them." He referred to himself, Donald, and Goofy.

"And what kind of weapon is that?"

Sora extended his arm in front of Sun Ce, then a Keyblade appeared in front of him and he gripped it by the hilt. "This is the weapon, Sun Ce, this is called Keyblade. Mine is 'Kingdom Key'."

Sun Ce took a look at the Keyblade. He never saw such weapon before and he was sure he couldn't find it anywhere. "Oh, well… we don't have such weapon. But, at least, there is something we can help, isn't it?"

Sora nodded his head. "Fortunately, one of your officers has it. And if you don't mind, I want to ask him to join our quest in slaying those Nobodies."

Sun Ce's eyes widened at the word _'one of your officers has it'_. How could this be?

"Who's that lucky guy?"

"He's…" He pointed at the new Keyblade wielder. "Lu Xun."

Everyone looked at the young strategist in surprise. They formed two lines to where Lu Xun stood in the middle. Sun Ce gazed at him and walked closer toward him. When he was just a feet away, he asked Lu Xun about that. "Is that true, Bo Yan?"

The new Keyblade wielder gave no replied, instead unsheathed his Falcon and crossed it in front of him.

"It's just Falcon. Nothing special like yours." Sun Ce told Sora.

Sora gave a grin. "Wait and see!"

Suddenly, Lu Xun's Falcon glow. The crowed gasped in surprise.

"Whoa…!"

When the glow dimmed, Lu Xun's hand now gripped a pair of Keyblades. "These are my Keyblades, Lord Sun Ce. Mine are 'Oblivion' and 'Oathkeeper'."

Sun Ce was amazed at those Keyblades. They were great weapons indeed. He still stared at them when Sora repeated his question again. "Is it okay if Lu Xun joins us in slaying Nobodies?"

Sun Ce looked at him. "Of course, Sora." Then he turned at Lu Xun whose Keyblades had turned to their own original form, Falcon. He put his hands at his shoulders. "Lu Xun, from now on, I command you to get rid of the Nobodies with Sora. Protect Wu from our new villain."

Lu Xun was shocked. "H-how about my duty as a strategist, my Lord?"

"We have Zhou Yu and Lu Meng to devise a strategy against Wei and probably Shu." He pointed at the two strategists. "And we have you to devise a strategy against Nobodies. Got it?"

Lu Xun nodded. "Understood, Lord Sun Ce."

--

**Northern Shu Territory: Mount Ding Jun, Inside the Main Tent**

At the same time, Riku and King Mickey also had finished explaining about the Nobodies, Keyblade, Organization XIII, the black-cloaked man, those Berserkers, and everything they knew to Zhang Fei, Ma Chao and Xing Cai.

"Then, we should be twice more careful." Zhang Fei said.

"Fortunately," King Mickey said. "They haven't affected this land much yet."

Riku added. "Additionally, they don't attack unless they're close to a Keyblade wielder."

"Or if the Organization orders them to."

"But sooner of later Organization will order them to attack us." Ma Chao stated.

"Indeed." Riku replied. "Shu has two Keyblade wielders now, me and Mickey, when Wu also have two Keyblade wielders. One of them is my friends and the other is this new Keyblade-wielder named Lu Xun. But Wei is in danger since there aren't any Keyblade wielders there."

"No problems, then." Zhang Fei took a sip of wine from his cup. He was half-drunken now. "Let the Nobodies crush that bastard Wei. We're safe here."

"Have you still not understood the situation yet?" Riku asked in aggravated tone. "Once a kingdom fall, the others will be doomed too. We should combine our power to get rid of them."

"Calm down, Riku." Ma Chao said. "The problem is we're in war against Wei now. It isn't as easy as you know."

"If we don't start to act now, it will be too late." Riku argued.

"No one dare come near me! I'm not afraid of those bastard Wei or Nobodies scum! Bring it on!" Zhang Fei said, completely drunken.

Riku gave the drunken man a glare before leaving the tent in such pace. _Why can't he take this seriously?_ He thought.

"Riku!" King Mickey followed him.

Xing Cai turned to look at her father. "Dad! Why do you always mess things up? He's telling the truth!" Xing Cai said seriously, shaking his father's body to take him back to consciousness.

"Come on, Xing Cai! He's speaking nonsense!"

Xing Cai lost her word. She left the tent exasperatedly to apologize to Riku, leaving her father and Ma Chao there.

--

**Wu Capital City: Jian Ye, Wu Palace, Lu Xun's Room**

"Okay, being a Keyblade wielder and leaving my duty as strategist I tolerate. But now, you guys are sleeping in my bed!" Lu Xun complained.

"Firstly, Lu Xun, being a Keyblade wielder is an honor." Sora yawned. "Secondly, you're still a strategist, but now your job is to plan strategies against Nobodies, not men." He said sleepily. "Lastly, don't you feel pity on us? Your pirate friend has forced us to drink with him."

"That's your fault." Lu Xun crossed his arms. "I don't drink a single drop of wine and I don't feel sleepy."

"You don't need to sleep, then. Let me sleep peacefully, okay?" Sora closed his eyes. "Beside, Sun Ce has given us permission to sleep in your room, hasn't he? The servants haven't prepared the room yet."

Lu Xun looked at his three new friends. Donald and Goofy had fallen asleep before and now Sora was sleeping soundly too! But in the end he sighed and let them slept on his bed. There weren't any spaces again for him so he decided to go outside to take the fresh night air.

He went to the garden and sat under a peach tree. He rested his back against the tree trunk. He unsheathed his Falcon, and they turned to be Keyblades, Oblivion and Oathkeeper.

"I'm a Keyblade wielder now, no longer a strategist." He muttered. "And to think of what I should do now…"

He looked above to see the star-filled sky. "Is this a kind of fate?" He asked more to himself than to the stars.

He wasn't good at stargazing but Zhou Yu had told him once that everyone had their own star there. Each star represented each officer. "I wonder which my star is…"

Suddenly, a peach blossom fell in front of him and he caught it. "Maybe it's just the wind…" But more and more peach blossoms fell continuously. He felt curios.

"Would it kill you to look up once in a while?"

Lu Xun stood up and gazed at the person. It was Shang Xiang who was sitting on a tree branch.

"Lady Sun, what are you doing?"

Instead of answering, Shang Xiang leaped from the tree branch and asked him back. "Can't sleep?"

Lu Xun shook his head. "No. Sora and his friends are sleeping in my bed so I decided to…"

"To sleep in this garden? Same here!"

Lu Xun gazed at her. "I don't mean that, Lady Sun."

"Na Ming is also sleeping in my bed. So I think I'll sleep on the tree."

_Sleep on the tree?_ Lu Xun was amazed.

"Anyway…" She looked at his two Keyblades. "What do you think of become a… what's it… Keyblade wielder?"

Lu Xun fell silent at that unexpected question. "I feel something strange… I feel…"

"Nervous?"

"No, it's not like that… I feel afraid and anxious. But some how… I'm overwhelmed."

Shang Xiang gave him the sweetest smile he had ever seen. "I know it, Xunie."

He rubbed his head. Somehow he felt a strange feeling. He felt his breath catch and his heart would stop. His cheeks were blushing and he felt his face warming. _Stop it, Lu Xun! You look like an idiot in front of her! _He mocked himself inwardly.

"Can I take a look at your Keyblades? I won't use it or break it."

Lu Xun nodded, than he handed his Keyblades to her.

"They are simply… wonderful. I've never saw this weapon before." She said in amazement. Her finger traced at the Keyblades' surface.

"Neither have I, Lady Sun."

She gave them back to him, and they turned to be Falcon again. He sheathed it once he retrieved them. They sat down again side by side.

"For telling you the truth, Lady Sun, I feel guilty."

Shang Xiang gave her a confused look. "Guilty? Why? You didn't do anything bad, did you?"

Lu Xun shook his head. "It's not like that. I feel… I have abandoned my duty as strategist, and it makes me feel guilty."

Shang Xiang chuckled. "Stop saying that, Xunie. You're having a great responsibility, you know? To protect Wu from Nobodies… not everyone can do it."

Lu Xun locked his gaze at the grass. "But, I wonder why I become a Keyblade wielder. I'm just a learning strategist here. I'm inexperienced and never join a major battle except Chibi. I mean… why the Keyblade choose me? Why aren't the warlords? The noble families? The valiant warriors? The brilliant strategist?" He said humbly. "Why me? The good-for-nothing boy like me?"

Shang Xiang slapped him lightly. "Hush! Don't say that, Xunie!"

"Then, why do the Keyblades choose me?"

"Because…" She tried to think about a possible answer. "It's called destiny. It works in way that we can never understand."

"But I want to understand…"

"What for?"

Lu Xun looked at her and bit his lower lip, looking for an answer. "For…"

Shang Xiang smiled. "See? You will get nothing by understand it. Just let it flow."

Lu Xun nodded. "Thanks for your advice, Lady Sun. You've opened my mind. I'm truly grateful."

Shang Xiang pouted, giving an unexpected reaction. "Listen. This you should stop calling me 'Lady Sun'."

Lu Xun bowed his head. "It's improper for me to call you by your name."

"May I ask you whether you called me Lady Sun for being polite or for teasing me?"

"Of course for being polite, Lady Sun! how can I have such guts to tease you?" Lu Xun's face blushed deeply. It was visible to Shang Xiang since the moonlight fell on his face and revealed the blush.

"Then I ordered you to stop it. Being called a 'Lady' makes me feel old!"

Lu Xun smiled sincerely. "If you pleased, then so be it… Shang Xiang." He felt her name slipped from his mouth for the first time.

"That's much better!"

They looked upon the skies. The two closed their eyes, deep in their own thought.

--

**Northern Shu Territory: Mount Ding Jun, Outside the Shu Encampment**

Riku lied on the grassy field. He stared at the sky. He regretted what he had done before. He shouldn't be that angry. Besides, it was not his concern if the Three Kingdoms fell. _Why do I care this so much?!_ He scolded himself. _Why am I worried so much?_

He didn't know why. But something there made him so concerned. _Could it be… No! Impossible! This is the first day I met her._ He sighed. He never cared so much about those places he had visited before, but this world gave him another strange feeling. Could she be the cause?

"Phew! Finally I found you, Riku!"

He heard her voice. _No, not her, please…_

Xing Cai put his hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry. My father always do this every time he drunk. I hope you understand, Riku."

Riku took her hand and asked her to lie down beside him. "It's okay, Xing Cai."

"Really? It seems you're still angry at him."

Riku looked at her. He gave her a smile that made her melt. "It wasn't your father's fault, Xing Cai. It was mine. I let my exasperation controlled me."

She didn't give any reply. She stared at his face. The moonlight made his silver hair gleaming and somehow made his face shinning like an angel. And she just realized that his blue-eyes looked like a shimmering sapphire under a light.

"Xing Cai, are you alright?" Riku waved his hand in front of her face. "Is there something wrong with me?"

Xing Cai quickly broke her stare. "It's not… I…" She blushed in embarrassment, being caught staring at him.

"Look at the sky, Xing Cai. The stars, they are so beautiful." Riku said. _Just like you…no, you're more beautiful…_ he spoke inwardly.

"Yes. My father told me once that I was born in the night when the stars shone brightly. It surely was beautiful. And that's why he gave me this name."

"Your father is a good father."

"Yeah…" she lowered her gaze. "But sometimes he will be drunk and hurt people's felling. He even punished his own subordinates when he was drunk. My father is a completely different person when his mind was controlled by wine. Just like today."

"No one is perfect, Xing Cai. And stop blaming him. I'm okay." He smiled at her again.

"Riku?"

"Yes?"

"Where is your home?"

Riku sighed. "I've told you, right? It's very far away from here?"

"Yeah, but where is it?"

Riku looked at the sky again and pointed a star. "There."

Xing Cai giggled. "Is that true?" She gazed at that beautiful star. It was not so big, yet it was the brightest.

"Yes, it is. Once I have gotten rid of those Nobodies here, I'll be back home."

Xing Cai wondered whether Riku knew her feeling right now. She really didn't want him to leave. But she knew he should.

"Then, take me with you."

"Huh? Why?"

He saw her smile across her face. "I want to reach the star. They're so beautiful maybe I can talk with them."

"You don't need that, Xing Cai." He put his hand on hers and grabbed it gently, and she felt her hand became warmer, the warmth spread all over her body. He then whispered and looked at her eyes deeply. "Because you yourself is the most beautiful star, both in the sky and on the earth."

Xing Cai blushed. Those words made her felt like she was the most beautiful girl ever lived and the same time made her the luckiest girl to receive such compliment. It was sincere and pure, not driven by mere lust. From the tone, she can judge that those words weren't for teasing her.

"Riku, if one day you really leave, will you forget me?"

"I hope I'm not, Xing Cai."

Xing Cai sighed at Riku's unconvincing answer. "Then, remember me when you gaze at the stars. You'll know that I'll be always thinking of you."

He closed his eyes for a moment, then he murmured. "If my heart is so dark like this night, you're the stars, Xing Cai. You lighten my heart." He recalled when he once being controlled by the darkness, maybe it continued until now. But after arrived in this world and met Xing Cai, those darkness somehow shifted by the light. And he was certain that it was her, only her, who could do this.

He opened his eyes when suddenly Xing cai shook him. "Look, Riku! A falling star!"

He smiled. "Quickly! Make a wish before someone did!"

"Okay." She sat up and closed her eyes.

_I wish… Riku will never leave._

--

**Wu Capital City: Jian Ye, Wu Palace, Lu Xun's Room**

Sora shifted his eyes up. His friends' snore woke him up.

"Hey, where's Lu Xun?"

He opened and stretched his arms before opened the door and got out from the room. He saw him in the garden from distance. He was leaning against a big peach tree and a girl sat beside him. Probably Shang Xiang.

Sora smiled. "Well, enjoy your time, my friend."

A second after, Sora's smile dropped and his face turn to be a sad look when he looked at the couple. Then he looked upon the sky. "Kairi… I wonder where you are…"

He continuously gazed at the night sky, as if looking for Kairi's face there. He looked at the round bright moon. "Kairi, wherever you are… I-I…" a single tear rolled down from his face. "…I want you to know… that I always thinking of you."

He wiped the tear and he turned to get in the room again, when suddenly his eyes caught a sight of a falling star.

"Falling star? Here? In this world?" He tilted his head. "Is this a kind of omen?"

He shrugged lightly. "I'll make a wish." He closed his eyes.

_I wish… I could meet Kairi…_

--

**Wu Capital City: Jian Ye, In the Peach Garden**

Lu Xun felt his shoulder burdened by something.

"Ummm… Shang Xiang?"

He looked at her. She fell asleep and his head fell on his shoulder. At this, Lu Xun's heart beat faster than before.

"Shang Xiang, wake up, please…"

His eyes were heavy too. He wanted to wake her up and took her to her room, then he slept also. But his conscience told him not to do so. Waking a tired girl was rude. He gazed the sky and rested his head on hers. After a few minutes, he saw a falling star.

"Falling star? It's rarely occur here." He spoke silently, afraid of making the sleeping girl wake.

He then closed his eyes, started to make a wish.

_I wish… I could find my true love._

And after he made his wish, he couldn't open his eyes anymore. He was so sleepy and he fell asleep there in the garden, under the moonlight, the sparkling star and the night sky.

* * *

That's for now. I really am sorry, everyone. This story is so emotional. I don't mean to bore you. Kairi also didn't show up here. Sorry…Please don't kill me X.X And, I still made some grammatically mistakes, didn't I? Sorry...

I want to ask for your opinion. Who is the best and worst pairing? Lu Xun x Sun Shang Xiang, Sora x Kairi, or Riku x Xing Cai?

I will update ASAP (give me at least one week, kay?). As always, please review so I can improve this story. I need review because I want to make my story better. So please... don't forget to give some after read, okay? I depend on your reviews, guys... Review is a good thing. Like oil for fire! It makes the fire bigger and bigger, brighter and brighter, stronger and stronger, hotter and hotter! YAY! I'm a pyromaniac! (OoOps...) I LOVE FIRE AND I LOVE DYNASTY WARRIORS AND I LOVE KINGDOM HEARTS AND I LOVE LU XUN!!

_Note: Even though I love fire, no flaming, kay?_

Oh, a falling star! I will make a wish! _I wish I get more reviews for this chapter... :D_


	4. The Only Hope

Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters belong to KOEI - Dynasty Warriors and Square Enix - Kingdom Hearts II

This story take place from Dynasty Warriors 5 and Kingdom Hearts II. ENJOY!!

NOTE: In the true history, Lu Xun was supposed to marry Sun Ce's daughter. But, I choose SSX. Also, I make Lu Xun, Lu Meng, Gan Ning and Ling Tong here swore an oath of brotherhood. Well, they are sworn brother now, like Liu Bei, Guan Yu, and Zhang Fei.

See, I keep my promise, don't I? I said that I would update after 1 week and today is exactly has been 1 week. So, I hope you'll read and give me some reviews.

Thanks for the Review: **Dunrrr** and **pyro-josh and the authorett...**

**Reply for Review:**

**pyro-josh and the authorett...: **Thanks! But sometimes, making a grammatical mistakes makes me embarrassed. Luckily, no one flames me until now :D Well, I don't hate flames that much, though.

**Dunrrr: **I'm also a huge fan of KH amd DW. Those are two games that I played for the first time when I got my PS2. Riku and Xing Cai must leave... it's sad. I'm feeling bad for both of them. I'll try to make a happy ending for them if you want to. Lu Xun and SSX are the best couple in my opinion. They are just a fan-couple who historically incorrect, but I still like them most!

Alright. Just want to remind you once again, guys. Review is not a bad thing. It would hurt or kill you just to give a review after reading, right? So, please... I need review to improve this story. Flame me if you want, but only intelligent flames accepted.

Now, let the story begin!

* * *

**Wei Capital City: Xu Chang, Wei Palace, Guest's Room**

"_I cannot believe what you have done, cousin!"_

"_I'm afraid we don't have any other option, Xiahou Dun."_

"_To welcome such person and to join their plan is unthinkable, father."_

"_He assured us that we could destroy Wu and Shu using their invincible troop. We can use it for our benefit."_

_Who're there?_

Kairi was awakened by those voices which she had never heard before. She opened her eyes. At first she saw a blurry image of where she was, but later it changed to be a lavish room. One side of the room was a tapestry of a flying golden phoenix. She realized that she was lying on a warm and soft bed when someone put a hand on her forehead.

"Where… am I?" She asked with a weak voice.

"You're in Wei palace, little lady." There came the answer.

She turned to look at that voice. A woman sat beside her. Her beauty face and graceful movement made Kairi stare. This was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. _She was a princess, probably a queen_, she thought.

"Wei…" The word slipped from Kairi tongue. Then, she finally remembered everything. Naminé promised her to take her to Sora, but she was dragged to a different place by a mysterious man. Where exactly she was?

"Please forgive my impertinence, my Lady. But may I ask who you are and where exactly this place is?" she tried to sit up and bowed to the older woman.

That woman gave her a smile. "My name is Zhen Ji and this is Wei place. I see that you aren't from this country. I think it would be best if I explain you everything."

"If you don't mind, please, Lady Zhen Ji."

And Zhen Ji explained her everything. It was maybe hard to understand for Kairi, though.

--

**Wu Capital City: Jian Ye, Wu Palace, Lu Xun's Room**

"No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No!"

Sora jumped from his bed. It was actually Lu Xun's bed. But since Donald and Goofy slept in the guest's room and no space left for him, Lu Xun decided to share his bed with him. It was big enough for three people at their size.

It had been two weeks since he arrived there and encountered the Nobodies with Lu Xun. And nothing happened since then. Not a single Nobody appeared. But today would be different. He jumped from Lu Xun's bed and rubbed his sleepy eyes, to see Lu Xun frantically took some papers and scrolls.

"What's wrong, Lu Xun? It's still early! Having a nightmare?"

He answered, maybe shouted, without turning around to look at Sora. "I'm late for the strategy meeting today!"

"So early?" Sora widened his eyes. "When will it start?"

"Three hours from now."

Sora couldn't say anything. _How diligent he was…_ he thought, comparing the young strategist to himself.

"Three hours from now. We still have at least two hour to sleep, don't you think?"

This time, Lu Xun turned around and gave him an annoyed gaze. "Sleep? I have to report all of this to Lord Zhou Yu before the meeting and you told me to sleep again? Do you want me to have another lecture with Lord Lu Meng?" he said, pointing at the papers and scrolls he had taken.

"Let me think. Zhou Yu's the pretty man and Lu Meng is the old guy."

"He's not that old… He's my brother after all."

"I mean, he's so old…" Sora tried to get a word. "…old-fashioned… Old-timer? Something like that. Hey, I've noticed that he more looks like your father than your brother!"

Lu Xun gave a half-hearted grin before back to his work.

"Lu Bo Yan! Could you please have a time for yourself? Last time you told me you will leave those strategy things!"

"Since when you called me by that name? Only my brothers call me that." Lu Xun changed the subject, but to no avail due to Sora's acknowledge of this.

"Since that pirate friend of yours always call you by that name." Sora crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Enough. Now answer me."

Lu Xun stopped his work. "Well, I just feel it's not a good thing to… to leave my duty as strategist."

"Haven't Sun Ce told you that you must concentrate on our enemy now? The Nobodies?"

"It's not like that! It's just that… it has been two weeks, and I haven't even slain a single Nobody since then. I feel somewhat guilty."

"But you should at least have some time for yourself, don't you think? Even as a Keyblade wielder, you still spend you time doing those things!"

"But I have done nothing to this kingdom. And I regret I can't help as much as Lord Zhou Yu and Lord Lu Meng. So, at least, this is the last thing I could do."

"But-"

Lu Xun gave him a slight resentful glare. "You would never understand, Sora! You have done many good things in your live as a Keyblade wielder. You don't know how useless I am. I'm not good at commanding troops, or at fighting, or at ruling a city, or even…."

"Please, Lu Xun! Stop being so humble! I'm sure they don't think as badly of you as you think." Sora cut him off.

Lu Xun closed his eyes and sighed in frustration. He then took a seat at the nearest chair before giving reply.

"I have done nothing…"

"Let me remind you then. You spend your precious two weeks on your room and doing paperwork. Even ignoring your roommate." And that's true. Lu Xun always asked Sora to go somewhere else when he did his works. And he finally let Sora in when he had done his work, which meant it was always at late night. "I can't imagine how busy you had been before I came."

"Sorry, Sora. But…"

Sora gave up. No one could ever change his mind. He tossed Lu Xun's hat and he quickly grabbed it and put it on his head.

"If that is what you think, then go and meet Zhou Yu and Lu Meng. I don't want to keep you any longer."

Lu Xun gave him an apologize look. Then he left the room. "Thanks, Sora."

--

**Wu Capital City: Jian Ye, Wu Palace, Shang Xiang's Room**

Naminé had tried desperately to sleep, but she couldn't. In fact, she didn't sleep a wink this night. Something is bothering her, but she didn't know what. It looked like something very bad would happen.

She looked at the sleeping Shang Xiang. There was a reason why she slept in her room. Naminé couldn't fight at all, even protect herself. She wasn't born to be a warrior after all. So, Sun Ce decided that Naminé should sleep with the warrior princess in case if something happened.

"Shang Xiang…" she tried to wake her, but she decided not after seeing the how peaceful the princess' face in her sleep. She must have a very beautiful dream.

She put her clothes on and exited the room. Breathing the fresh morning air would be good. But, when she opened the door, she crashed into someone that happened to be Lu Xun.

"Sorry!" He apologized, kneeling to take the entire scrolls he had dropped.

"I'm the one who should apologize." Corrected Naminé quickly before helping him with his things. By now, all the scrolls had been placed safety in his hand.

"Thanks, Na Ming." He said.

"It was my fault, Lu Xun."

"No, I'm the one who running through this corridor without noticing you. I'm sorry." He bowed his head slightly and Naminé couldn't help but to smile at the boy's politeness.

"It's okay. Anyway, why are you in such rush? It's still early."

Lu Xun rubbed his head. "Yes. But I should take this to Lord Zhou Yu."

"I see…"

"If you would to excuse me…"

Naminé quickly cut him off, realizing that she had wasted his precious time. "Oh, sure, Lu Xun."

She looked at the leaving figure. _Something bad would be happened…_

--

**Wei Capital City: Xu Chang, Wei Palace, Guest's Room**

"Let me get this clear." Kairi said. "So, you want to attack Wu again despite your loss at Chibi?"

Zhen Ji nodded. "To be honest, Kairi, I also don't agree with our Lord's decision."

"May I know why he wants to attack once more?"

"According to the mysterious man, we should get rid of certain two boys from Wu, because they may ruin our Lord's plan."

Kairi thought for a moment. "The mysterious man… I'm sure I have ever met him."

"Where?"

"That's the problem. I don't know where. And he might be the one who dragged me here."

Zhen Ji gave her nod before Kairi asked further. "So, how can those boys ruined Lord Cao Cao's plan, Lady Zhen ji?"

"The creatures that the man loaned is said to be invincible. They couldn't be slain by a normal weapon. They could only slain by a certain weapon. And, these two boys have the weapon. It would be necessary to kill them before they can destroy the creatures."

"But…" Kairi placed a hand under her chin. "…don't you think it would be unfair if we attack with those creatures which no one can attack?"

"I don't agree either. But our Lord has decided and no one can change it." She sighed.

"Ummm… would you mind telling me the weapon's name?"

"It's Keyblade."

--

**Wu Capital City: Jian Ye, Wu Palace, In the Corridor**

Lu Xun ran passed the still dark corridor. He had finished his work with Zhou Yu earlier than he thought, and somewhat felt happy about it. He had two hours before the strategy meeting. When he ran passed Sun Quan's room, he saw a figure stood in front of the door. The figure stuck his ear on the door, as if to hear what the people inside were talking about.

"Hi! Sora! What are you doing?"

Sora turned to look at Lu Xun, showed him a shocked look. His face pale and he stammered. "No-nothing…"

Lu Xun gave him a confused face. "Tell me, what's wrong?

"Ummm…" Sora bit his lower lip when Lu Xun gave more curious look. "Sun Quan said that we will have Dim Sum today! Nice isn't it?" Sora gave him a wide smile.

Lu Xun knew exactly that Sora was lying, but he said nothing. He didn't want to spend his time.

"Yes, that's nice. Anyway, I will go back to our room, Sora. I wish to see you at the strategy meeting."

"No problem!" he said before waving his hand.

After Lu Xun was out of hearing range, he sighed. He was worried right now. "What should I do? What should I do?!" he asked frantically at no one. And surely his action was caused by what he had heard from Sun Quan's room.

He ran through the corridor to the garden in such pace, when she saw Naminé sat against a tree. She turned her head and waved at Sora. "Morning, Sora."

Sora was in no condition of being as cheerful as usual. He sighed and sat beside Naminé. He looked troubled.

"Is something bothering you?" She asked.

"Well, before I tell you, maybe I should explain first." Sora looked at her. "Do you know that Lu Xun has interest at her? Shang Xiang?"

Naminé giggled. "Furthermore, Sora, I know that the princess also fancy him."

Sora smacked his head. "It's getting worse, then!"

"What's wrong?" she asked confusedly.

"Sun Quan, along with Sun Ce has made a plan to marry their sister to Shu Emperor. I heard this when I walked pass their room."

Naminé gasped. "That can't be!"

Sora gave a defeat sigh. "How can they plan her to marry an unknown man?"

"In China, Sora." Naminé explained. "Women hardly have authority to choose their own husbands."

"How? Why?" He imagined how Lu Xun would be after hearing this news. "I don't understand! This China… it's so different with the China I know from Mulan!"

"We can't do anything now." Naminé sighed. "Poor Lu Xun and Shang Xiang."

"No! we have to put a stop to this!" Sora stood up, he clenched his fist. "Come on, Na Ming! You're also Shang Xiang's friend, aren't you? We should help them!"

Naminé nodded. "I will do the best I can, Sora."

--

**Wei Capital City: Xu Chang, Wei Palace, Guest's Room**

"Keyblade!?" Kairi widened her eyes. The boys might be Sora or Riku, or both!

"Why are you so shocked, Kairi?" Zhen Ji asked, trying to calm her down.

"They… they might be my friends."

"Maybe, since one of them also come from other place." She said. "One of them MUST be your friend. But I doubt the other one. The other boy is Wu's young strategist."

Kairi recalled Naminé said something about new Keyblade wielder. That must be him. But, she was more concerned at the other.

"The mysterious man said something about 'Kingdom Key'." Zhen Ji said, interrupting Kairi's thought.

"Kingdom Key?! That must be Sora!"

Zhen Ji pitied her. "If our Lord knows that you're one of his friends, he will use you to get him."

Kairi was more than terrified after hearing Zhen Ji's statement. "What should I do?"

"Relax. I also don't trust the mysterious man. Until the time comes, I'll hide your identity."

Kairi smiled and thanked her. To have a friend on her side made her relieved. "Thanks, Zhen Ji."

--

**Wu Capital City: Jian Ye, Wu Palace, Lu Xun's Room**

Sora opened his Lu Xun's room's door. He felt little relieved after talking with Naminé. He saw Lu Xun straightened his hat. He then turned at Sora.

"Ready for the meeting?"

"Anytime, pal." He answered, back to his normal cheerful attitude.

The two smiled. They both seemed had forgotten what had happened before.

"Where are Donald and Goofy?" Lu Xun asked.

"They are still sleeping. Even if they are awake, I'm afraid they won't attend the meeting."

Lu Xun laughed. "Yeah, you're right. The meeting will bore you to tears!"

"Aren't you the one who suppose to speak? I thought you are the strategist."

"Wu has three strategist. That's me, Lord Zhou Yu, and Lord Lu Meng. But Lord Zhou Yu is the main strategist and he moderates every meeting." He explained. "Additionally, as you said, I _was_ a strategist."

Sora shrugged. "Well, I don't think I could escape from attending this meeting, even if it would bore me to tears."

"Why?"

"Because you won't let me escape, will you?"

Lu Xun punched Sora shoulder lightly. "Well, we're getting late! Let's go!"

--

**Wu Capital City: Jian Ye, Wu Palace, In the Garden**

She was shocked by Sora's information, but more surprised when Shang Xiang approached her. Spirited, as usual.

"Morning, Na Ming!"

"Morning, Shang Xiang." She replied weakly.

"Will you join the strategy meeting?" asked Shang Xiang.

Naminé shook her head. "I'm not a general or officer, Shang Xiang. I think I'm not going."

"Oh, well then." She nodded. "See ya!"

"Wait, Shang Xiang?"

Naminé took a deep breath. She started to tell Shang Xiang the truth.

"There's a bad news, Shang Xiang." She dared not to look at her face.

"And what's that?" She asked. Her smiled didn't cease from her lips. And this made Naminé felt uneasy to tell her. To make her sad was a shame. She decided not to tell her, yet. Let someone else tell her.

"That's nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, please don't take this seriously. I'm just testing you." She forced herself to reply her smile.

"Well, bye then." She waved her hand. "I'll meet you after this meeting, kay?"

Naminé nodded and seeing her retreating form. Now, what should she do?

--

**Northern Shu Territory: Mount Ding Jun, Outside Shu Encampment**

"So, we're leaving?" Asked Xing Cai to his father.

"Yes. Everyone, let's go home!"

She mounted on her horse and took a last sight from Mt. Ding Jun. Liu Bei had ordered all his officers to discus something very important. And Xing Cai wondered what it was. But it wasn't what bothering her so much. Something greater is bothering her. It was Guan Ping. What would she do when she meet him, considering bringing another boy?

"What's wrong, Xing Cai?" Came the gentle voice.

"Oh, hi, Riku." She gave him the best smile she could. She didn't know why, but she always tried her best in front of Riku. "How're you?"

"Fine. And you?"

"Me too." She lied.

She looked at his figure. He mounted on a white horse. The wind blew past his silver long hair and the sunlight made his face shinning somehow. The scenery made Xing Cai melted. He looked like a brave prince in the fairytales her father used to tell her.

"Any problem, Xing Cai?" He asked politely. Xing Cai quickly looked down at her mare. Her face red due to being caught stared at someone, twice.

"No-nothing."

"You can always talk to me if you have problem." He smiled at her, made her heart beat faster even more.

"Well, I'm just wondering why Lord Liu Bei called us." She said, still dare not to face him.

"I heard that he receive an offer of alliance from Wu." He answered her, but still looked confused at her. _Why is she avoiding me?_ He thought.

"We're already formed an alliance with Wu. So I think it isn't necessary."

"This is different. The alliance sealed in marriage." He answered.

"Marriage?" This is when she dared to face him, showing him her surprised look.

"That's what I heard. What do you think?"

She shook her head. "I'm not sure this will work. Otherwise…" she paused.

"Otherwise?"

"The soon-to-be-married woman. I'm quite sure that she was forced to marry Lord Liu Bei. What if she doesn't love him?"

"To form an alliance with a marriage… I utterly disagree. It wouldn't last long. And if the couple don't love each other, it would be a torture to both of them."

"I pity the woman. Especially if she already has someone she loves"

Riku couldn't give any replies. He shut his mouth.

"I couldn't imagine if one day I'm to be forced to marry someone I don't know." She sighed.

At this, Riku could felt his heart aching.

Xing Cai looked at Riku, who kept silent. "Sorry if I bother you, Riku."

"It's okay, Xing Cai."

--

**Wu Capital City: Jian Ye, Wu Palace, Meeting Room**

"An envoy from Wei has sent us this letter." Zhou Yu started. "He said that he would launch another full-force attack to Jiang Dong."

Sun Ce laughed at this. "Has he forgotten his defeat at Chibi? We should teach them more lessons, then."

"Indeed." Zhou Yu said confidently. "I shall devise a plan to repel them."

"Our spies have reported that they have reached the great river. Unfortunately, they are uncertain of the number of the army." Lu Meng reported further.

"Nothing to be worried. Their number makes no difference. We can defeat them as we did to them at Chibi." Said Taishi Ci.

"Yes." Zhou Yu nodded.

The Wu officers seemed confident about the Wei campaign, except Lu Xun and Sora. They both had somewhat bad feeling about this

"Lord Zhou Yu, if I may ask, maybe we should be more cautious." Lu Xun said after gave a bow. "I have a bad feeling about this."

All the whole officers looked at him with wide eyes. Then Zhou Yu said at a slight infuriated tone. "Lu Xun, why do you say such thing? Are you trying to pummel our morale?"

Lu Xun quickly gave a deep bow. "I apologize for my impertinence, my Lord. But I have a reason for saying such things."

Before Zhou Yu opened his mouth, Sun Ce quickly cut him off. "What's that, Lu Xun?"

"Thank you, Lord Sun Ce." He continued. "My reason is…"

Lu Xun paused. To be honest, he didn't have any reason except his bad feeling.

"Yes, Lu Xun?"

"Ummm… well, just a kind of bad feeling." He gave up, telling the truth in the end.

The officers burst into laugh. Some of them even mocked and made fun of him. He just locked his gaze at the floor, ashamed of his answer. Suddenly he felt a hand placed on his shoulder. It was Sora.

"I agree with him, Sun Ce. We should be careful."

Sun Ce shook his head. "We will lead a troop against them. Right, Zhou Yu?"

He nodded. "And if you two don't mind, please sit down."

Both Lu Xun and Sora sighed. They sat down again when suddenly the door slammed open.

"Don't march your troop there, Lord Sun Ce!" was the shout.

--

**Northern Shu Territory: Way to Cheng Du, In the Middle of a Forest**

Metal-to-metal crash sound was audible throughout the forest. The troops kept the pace when suddenly a group of bandits attacked them. The bandits' number is so many, much more than their own troops.

"Riku, take Xing Cai to a safe place!" Ma Chao shouted when their troop's number kept decreasing. The bandits had caused many casualties and they were obviously in disadvantage now.

"No! I can fight!" She shouted back.

"Please, Xing Cai. This is dangerous." Riku grabbed her hand.

"But I-"

"Xing Cai, don't you know your own condition? Even if you could fight, we're outnumbered. And we still in doubt whether we could win or not. So please, do it for me, okay?"

'_do it for me'_ That's the keyword. And the two quickly retreated into deeper forest.

"No! Father! Ma Chao!" She started to cry.

Riku couldn't see her crying, so he just kept galloping his white steed.

"AAAAHHHHH!!"

Riku turned around. Xing Cai's mare was struck by an arrow on it's foot. The mare collapsed to the ground, as its owner did. Before he could help her, a dozen of bandits appeared and grabbed Xing Cai harshly.

"Hey, pretty girl! Want to play with us?" Said the bandit leader teasingly.

"No, let go of me, you dirty rats!" She kicked and punched desperately.

"Let go of her!" Came the bold and firm voice. And Xing Cai was utterly relived.

"RIKU!!"

"So, she's your girl, boy? And now you play hero to help her? How cute!" The bandit said. "The girl can wait. Attack him!"

Riku didn't have any weapon. The Keyblade didn't appear, as he predicted. But, with his agile body, he could dodge their attack and made some of them desperately attack him in vain. Xing Cai, who was left behind, watched in awe. Riku kicked one of them and took a blade from his grasp. With that, he could easily strike them. But he decided not to kill them, instead made them collapsed. He attacked them with the flat side of the blade, which made Xing Cai awed him more and more. All the bandit had been defeated. But, none of the two realized that one of the bandits had stood up and walked closely behind Xing Cai. He raised his blade and attacked her from behind.

"XING CAI!!"

She screamed at the sight of her attacker. She quickly shut her eyes before the blade reached her. But, instead of feeling the sharpness of the blade, she felt being pushed back to the ground and she felt a body pressed her. She opened her eyes to see Riku's face. He's panting and sweating.

"A-are you… okay?" He whispered weakly. But before she could answer, he stood up quickly and stabbed the dumfounded bandit right on his guts. The bandit's corpse collapsed. Riku stood still. A lock of his long silver hair fell to his damp face. He dropped his blade and fell on one knee. He breathed heavily.

"Riku!" Xing Cai approached him. The sight of the boy made her gasp. On his back was a long scar, caused by the slash the bandit had previously given him. It was bleeding. His clothes soaked by his own blood. Xing Cai was now realized that Riku had taken the attack, using his own body as shield to protect Xing Cai. Despite his serious wound, he tried hardly to stand.

"It's… o-okay. Not… a deep… w-wound." He said. His voice was weak, and it was obvious to Xing Cai that Riku was trying to hide the pain. Xing Cai helped him to sat against a tree. Seeing Riku in that condition made Xing Cai felt so guilty. If only she was more careful, Riku wouldn't be like this.

"I'm.. so sorry, Riku." She buried her face on her hands, hiding her watery eyes. She knelt beside him.

"It's not your fault, Xing Cai." He stroked Xing Cai's soft hair gently.

She opened her eyes to see Riku smiled at her. She could guess that he hid his pain with that smile. She cried harder. Her tears didn't stop running down from her eyes. He said nothing. He pushed her head closer to him and rested her head on his chest. He embraced her warmly. Xing Cai couldn't help but cried and sobbed. Her tears soaked Riku's clothes, but she didn't care. She just concerned about Riku now. She put her hand around his back, where exactly the wound was. And to Riku's bad luck, she hugged him so tightly and made the wound more painful. He didn't want to break their embrace, so he tried to hide it by biting his lower lip.

"Riku, please… forgive me." She sobbed, still hugging Riku tightly.

Riku said nothing, for he now that if he opened his mouth, he would scream due to trying so hard to hide his pain.

"Riku?" She finally looked upon him. Her eyes still watery but she was now confused at seeing Riku shut his eyes ant bit his lip. And finally, Riku gave up.

"Xing Cai…, don't h-hug me… there. It's pain…"

As soon as Riku finished his sentence, Xing Cai loosed her hug and hide them behind her back. Her face red.

She stuttered. "I-I'm sorry. I'm so.. so w-worried."

Riku chuckled at the girl in front o him. "It's okay."

"REINFORCEMENT!!"

They heard the scream and galloping voice. Finally the bandits were defeated.

"Finally the reinforcement has arrived! Wait here, Riku! I'll call for help."

"No need, Xing Cai. I can walk."

"NO! Sit here unless you want to lose more blood!"

He looked at the running Xing Cai. He smiled. Although his back is so painful, at least he could protect her.

--

**Wu Capital City: Jian Ye, Wu Palace, Meeting Room**

"Na Ming! What are you doing here?" asked Shang Xiang. Head tilted.

She breathed heavily. She walked pass the confused officer and stood in front of Sun Ce. She then knelt and bowed her head.

"I will explain about my misbehavior, but please let me tell you the truth first."

"Wait. I don't know what you're talking about, Na Ming."

"I'm not Na Ming." She admitted. She loosed her low ponytail, still kneeling. "I'm at your mercy, my Lord. I'm not a traveling merchant."

The crowd gasped in surprise.

"My name is Naminé. I also came from the same place at Sora." She gave a glimpse at the confused looking Sora. "I hid my identity. Have your mercy at me, Lord Sun Ce."

"Alright, alright… please stand up." He ordered and Naminé obeyed it. "Let's make this clear, okay? Sora, have you ever met her?"

Sora shook his head. "I can't remember ever meeting her."

Naminé nodded inwardly. Since his memories about Castle Oblivion had been erased, his memory about her also had been erased too.

"He's right. We never meet, but I know him since he's a Keyblade wielder."

"Oh, well then." He back to his seat. "Please be seated."

Naminé took a sit between Sora and Shang Xiang.

"Naminé, why did you rush like that? Is there something wrong?"

She nodded. "I, along with Sora and Lu Xun have a bad feeling about this. Sora and Lu Xun could feel this because they're Keyblade wielders, when I can feel it too." She paused. "The presence of Nobody. Do you get what I mean?"

Of course she could feel Nobody's presence. After all, she was also a Nobody.

Lu Meng shocked. "Do you mean… they use Nobodies as their soldiers?"

She nodded. "Yes."

"How could?" Zhou Yu stood. "I need more explanation."

Naminé bowed respectfully. "With your permission, my Lord, I would like to tell you that Wei is using them against us. Maybe they have made a contract with Organization XIII. Thus, they could control them."

As expected, all of the Wu officers gasped and whispered to each other.

"Silence!" Zhou Yu ordered. "Than, Naminé, what do you think we should do?"

Naminé sighed. "I regret that I should say that we could only rely on these Keyblade wielders." She eyed at the two boys on her left. And all the eyes followed her to eye at the two.

"Wait, isn't there any other thing we can do?" asked Lu Xun. He gazed at Naminé, who gave him a shook as reply.

"Are you sure about this?" Sun Ce asked.

"I swear on my life, my Lord." She answered firmly.

Zhou Yu sat down. He took a parchment and wrote on it using his brushes. "It's decided then. Lu Xun and Sora, you're to go there immediately. Since our troop could do nothing, I'll give you 1.000 soldiers."

Sora laughed. "No need Zhou Yu. Lu Xun, my friends Donald and Goofy, plus I could get rid of them. You're only killing soldier in vain."

Both Lu Xun and Zhou Yu glared at him. He whispered to Lu Xun. "You said you don't want to see your people die, did you?"

"Fine. I trusted this task to you four. Tell Donald and Goofy once they get up and prepare your things. You're leaving as soon as possible."

Lu Xun stared blankly. _DAMMIT!_ He swore mentally

* * *

Okay, that's for now. Next chapter will be interesting. Promise! And as usual, please give me 1 week to update. I hope you're not bored and keep read this fan-fic. Well, I know my writing isn't good enough. Still many grammatical mistakes and mistype, isn't it? Once again, sorry. I have done my best, guys.

Anyway, now I really need your reviews plus your opinions. What do you think about Riku and Xing Cai pairing? This couple is confusing, really. Do you want a sad ending or a happy ending for them? It's up to you guys, I don't have any idea about them.

Now, please choose the 'Submit Review' option, okay? Anonymous review accepted!


	5. What is LOVE?

Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters belong to KOEI - Dynasty Warriors and Square Enix - Kingdom Hearts II

This story take place from Dynasty Warriors 5 and Kingdom Hearts II. ENJOY!!

I'M SO SORRY!! Well, you can kill me if you want TTTT I broke my promise, didn't I? I said that I would update every Monday, but I didn't. School is annoying. I have bunch of homeworks now. Besides, I met a problem with my internet connection. Once again, I apologize. Please forgive me and continue reading my story, kay?

And thanks for **Dunrrr **for the review. I'm surprised at first when I found another LX x SSX pairing fan! I like the pairing so much! Yes, LX x SSX pairing is much much much better than LB x SSX pairing. I found a lot about Gan Ning x SSX pairing or LX x Da Qiao pairing. But somehow, I think LX x SSX is the best :D And about Sora, I'm so sorry. Read this chap. Kairi is in Guan Du when Sora is in Wu's border. It's very far away so they won't meet now. I'm so sorry if I disappoint you... TTTT

Well, I won't give you any long talk about giving review. Just want to remind you that I wish you could give some reviews after reading.

Okay, here we go!

* * *

**North of Xu Chang, Guan Du, In a Village**

"Here we are, Kairi."

Kairi dismounted from her mare. She kept her hood cover her head. It was Zhen Ji's idea to take her to an unknown place, so the Organization XIII couldn't find her. Here they are, in a remote village on the north of Xu Chang. They walked toward the nearest inn. Zhen Ji spoke to the innkeeper.

"This girl will stay for an uncertain period of time." She said, and then she gave the innkeeper a pouch filled of gold coins. "I think it's enough for the payment."

The innkeeper's eyes widened. "This is to much, ma'am. This is a payment for about one year stay!"

"It might be one year. You can keep it. But, you must ensure her safety. I don't want something bad happen to her."

The innkeeper took Kairi to her room, followed by Zhen Ji. It was small, but very warm and nice. Then, the innkeeper left the room. Soon after, Zhen Ji spoke to Kairi quietly so no one outside could hear them.

"Kairi, please be careful. Never wear your previous clothes or they may be suspicious of you. I lend you some of these clothes. From now on, you should wear it." Then she handed her a bag and left the room.

"Zhen Ji…"

"Yes?"

"Thanks." Kairi smiled widely.

"It's okay. Take care."

"Bye!"

--

**Wu Capital City: Jian Ye, Wu Palace, Palace Gate**

Lu Xun closed his eyes. His heart raced along with his mind. How can they four encounter the numerous Nobodies? It was a suicide. Even if he could come out with a plan, he wasn't sure whether it would help._ Sora shouldn't say anything about not bringing troops._ He thought. But Lu Xun knew that even they brought a million men, they still would lose. The Nobodies couldn't be attacked by a normal weapon. Some of the officers had said good luck to them, but nothing could help him now.

"What's wrong, Lu Xun? Nervous?" Sora asked.

"Yes. This is… impossible." Lu Xun placed a hand on his forehead.

"Don't worry. I have encountered 1000 Heartless." He patted Lu Xun's back. "It's nothing, really. I'm sure you can handle this."

"I hope so."

Three officers approached them. They were Gan Ning, Ling Tong, and Lu Meng. The three of them were Lu Xun's best friends. They had sworn an oath of brotherhood with him. Before Sora came, they had always been together. Usually, they sparred together. Lu Meng and Lu Xun always forced Ling Tong and Gan Ning to go to library to read some books. Sometime, Gan Ning took them to a bar, which Lu Xun always tried to avoid. Lu Xun thought Lu Meng as his teacher, and their relationship was that of father and son. Gan Ning and Ling Tong were big brothers to him.

"Xing Ba, Gong Ji, Lord Lu Meng!" he waved his hand and ran toward them.

"Whoa! Easy, kid!"

Lu Meng placed a hand on Lu Xun's shoulder. "I know this is a difficult task…"

"Not difficult, impossible." Ling Tong corrected.

"Don't worry, brothers. I'm sure I can handle this." He said optimistically, although he wasn't sure of that either.

Gan Ning took Lu Xun's hat. "If ya can take care of those… Nobodies, I'll treat ya good wine in the best bar in Jiang Dong!"

Lu Xun's retrieved his hat. "I'd rather die!"

"Com'n, Bo Yan! Is wine that disgustin'?"

"Yes." He replied shortly.

"Anyway," Lu Meng drew Lu Xun's attention to him. "Do you want this?" he showed Lu Xun's a very thick book which maybe only a wormbook would read. _The Art of War._

"Of course!" He grabbed it and flipped the page over page. He had read that book in the library before, but he didn't own it. He always thought of buying that book someday. But, it never happened. There were two reasons for this. First, he was rather a busy strategist, having nearly no time for himself. Second, the book's price was equal to his half-year salary. How Lu Meng got that book for him, he had no idea. The only thing he knew was that Lu Meng must have spent much money on that.

Lu Meng took that book again from the boy's grasp. "Under one condition. Win this battle and return in one piece."

Lu Xun nodded vigorously. "I will, Lord Lu Meng!" then he turned to look at Ling Tong. He gave a wide grin. "And you, Gong Ji, don't you want to give me something if I win this battle? Xing Ba will treat me and Lord Lu Meng will give me a book. What will you do?"

Ling Tong shrugged and he took his lip near the younger boy's ear. He whispered something. "I'll hook Shang Xiang up on a date with you. How's that?"

Lu Xun's cheeks blushed. He buried his face on his hands to hide it. "That's…"

"A good idea?" Ling Tong smirked before it grew to be a triumphant smile.

"What did you say, Ling Tong?" asked Lu Meng.

"That's a secret."

"Xunie!!"

He turned around and saw Shang Xiang approached him.

"Uh-oh… I think we should retreat, guys." And so, the three let the couple alone. Or, maybe you could say that they hid behind a tree and watched the two.

Shang Xiang ran toward him and panted heavily. She rested her arms on her knees.

"What's wrong, Shang Xia…?"

Before he could finish, Shang Xiang had already hugged him so tightly. He could hear her sobbing.

"Shang Xiang?"

"Xun, please don't go…"

Lu Xun was more than surprised to hear this. His clothes soaked with Shang Xiang's tears. He bit his lower lip, tried to find a way calm her down. So, he put his hand on her head and stroked her hair. It wasn't easy for him though, he tried so hard not to stop his heart beating fast and a red blush was across his face. From distance, he could hear Sora, Donald, and Goofy giggled.

"Lu Xun, please, stay here. I don't want you to go…" she released her tight embrace and Lu Xun could saw her red eyes. Her hair was a complete mess and there were black bags under her tired eyes. She hadn't slept last night, probably crying.

"I'm afraid I have to say no, Shang Xiang. This is my duty."

She burst into tears after hearing his answer. The viewers around them were quiet now. She fell on her knees and she grabbed the strategist's hands.

"I beg you, Lu Xun. Please don't go… you'll be killed by them. Don't you have any idea how much they were? A hundred thousand! Probably a million!" Her voice shaking.

Lu Xun quickly knelt in front of her. _She worried about me…_ he smiled to himself. However, he hated seeing the princess cried like that. He wiped her tears gently. "Everything is going to be alright, Shang Xiang. I have to go."

She looked at him. His soft golden eyes somehow brought peace to her heart. She ruffled his honey colored hair gently and she could fell its smoothness. His childish yet bright face drove away her despair. Plus, his innocent smile freed her from her worries. Shang Xiang hoped she was able to keep her gaze at the face in front of her forever.

"Xun, please be careful." She kissed his forehead, only to make him blushed more and more. She gave him a weak smile. Then she took something from her pocket. "Take this."

Lu Xun took it from her hand and looked at it. It was a small star-shaped mirror framed firmly with a red ruby stone. Other golden and silver stars placed on the right side. It has a golden long chain on it. It was really beautiful and seemed so precious.

"A mirror?" he asked confusedly.

"It used to be a mirror by my elder." She wiped her tears again. "But when my father joined the Yellow urban Rebellion, my mother was so worried and she couldn't… sleep the night before my father went. She cried that night. The next day, before my father departed, my mother gave him this as a good luck charm."

He handed the mirror back to her. "This is an important thing for your family. I can't accept it."

She shook her head and pushed the mirror back to him. "My mother told me that I should give it to someone I loved, to protect him and…" she paused

"And?"

"And to make him remember that I always by his side wherever he was."

At this, Lu Xun finally accepted the precious charm.

"Let me do it." Shang Xiang asked him. She took one of his Falcon and attached the end of the chain on the hilt. It looked like a keychain. "See? Isn't it beautiful?"

He looked at his Falcon. And he grabbed it. Suddenly, it changed to be Oathkepeer. With that form added by the new charm, it looked even more beautiful. Another hand grabbed the Oblivion.

"Sorry, I have nothing more for that." She smiled.

"It's okay." He smiled back.

"Oh, I know!" she snapped her finger. Then, she put off her red silk headband and tied it on the hilt of the Oblivion.

"Shang Xiang…? How about you hair?"

Shang Xiang shook her head. "I don't give it to you! You should give them back to me, okay? So, you have to come back in one piece and returned them to me. Understood?!" Suddenly Shang Xiang back to her own bossy attitude.

Lu Xun chuckled. "Fine, Shang Xiang."

They took a last look, deeply eyed each other's eyes.

"Your friends are waiting! Go, quickly!" she said before leaving.

He waved his hand and turned around when Shang Xiang stopped him.

"Wait!"

"Yes?"

"I'll give them to you if…" Shang Xiang placed her lips close to his ears. "…we're married." She gave him a naughty look and kissed him quickly on his warm cheek.

"See ya!"

Lu Xun placed a hand on his cheek where Shang Xiang had kissed him. _I'm dreaming… Why Shang Xiang say 'Married'? I'm not only an idiot! I'm daydreaming in front of her now!_ He shook his head to back to his own sense and pinched his cheek. _It's pain, really pain. It's not a dream! Gods, what's wrong with me? What's this feeling?! _ He forced his brain to think, but it didn't work properly as usual. His heart still beat frantically.

"Xunieeeeee…?" Sora's call finally brought him to his real world.

"Sora!" He ran toward him. Sora saw his red face and his heavy breath. It was obvious.

"Having a good time?" He asked, and then giggled with his two friends.

"Please, Sora. This is serious. You have to help me." He gave him a serious look as a reply to his joke.

The laugh died. Sora tilted his head. "Okay, I'll help. What's your problem?"

"Not here. I'll tell you on the way."

Then, the four mounted their horse and galloped to the gate. Their journey started.

--

**Shu Capital City: Cheng Du, Shu Palace, Guest's Room**

"So, how is he, doctor?" Xing Cai asked the doctor. She was so worried.

"His wound is quite deep. He lost many blood. But it would be okay in a few weeks. Please don't let him walk first. It would open his wound."

Xing Cai nodded. He looked at the sleeping Riku. His face was peaceful, and that was the only thing that made her a bit relieved. At least he didn't feel any pain when he slept.

"Now, Lady Xing Cai, I suggest we should let him rest. Better not to disturb him in his sleep."

The doctor left the room, followed by Xing Cai. She walked aimlessly when a voice called her.

"Xing Cai!"

_Oh no…_

It was Guan Ping.

"You're back, Xing Cai. Finally!" He smiled at her. "Do you miss me?"

She smiled back. "Of course."

"Wanna play Go?"

She shook her head. "No, thanks. I want to be alone now."

He frowned. "What's wrong? Is something bothering you?"

"Don't worry, Guan Ping. I just feel tired now. I want to take a rest." Then she ran as soon as she finished her sentence toward her room. She opened the her room's door, entered the room, and locked it. She lied on her bed. She let out a long deep sigh. Since she met Riku, she couldn't make up her mind on anything. And now she spoke like that to Guan Ping.

Suddenly, she heard someone knock the door.

_Aww… give me a break, please…_

She buried her face on her pillow and decided not to open the door.

"Xing Cai…"

Her eyes wide opened. It was Riku's voice! What did he do?! She jumped from her bed and unlocked the door immediately.

"Riku, you fool! You'll kill yourself if you…"

Before Xing Cai could scolded him further, he opened his palm and showed something to her. "I believe they belong to you."

Xing Cai's eyes widened. They were her handbands. She thought she lost it.

"Where did you found this?"

Riku leaned against a wall and his hands gripped the door so he didn't fall. "Well, I…"

Xing Cai cut him off. "You should back to your sleep, Riku. Or maybe you want to come in my room. Please come in."

Riku shook his head. "It's improper for a man to enter a woman's room. I just want to tell you that you dropped them when you called for help before I collapsed. That's all. I'm leaving, Xing Cai."

"Wait, let me help you." Xing Cai put his hand around her shoulder and walked to his room.

"Thanks." He smiled at her. Seeing he smiled made Xing Cai happy. She smiled back.

--

**Northern Wu Territory: Way to Wu's Border, In the Middle of a Forest**

"You have to listen to me, Sora. Please…" Lu Xun gave him a pleading look.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm listening, Lu Xun. Donald, Goofy, you two lead."

Donald and Goofy nodded, obviously after giving a pout. They walked in front of them. Sora and Lu Xun decreased their pace. When they were out of hearing range, Lu Xun started talking.

"I face a really big problem, Sora."

"How bad is it?"

"Very bad. I messed up anything."

"What's it?"

Lu Xun sighed. "I don't know why but I have this strange feeling when I'm near Shang Xiang."

Sora gave him a wide grin before he continued.

"It's not like what you think. It's… crazy. I'm always being an idiot in front of her. Every time I work, I always remember her, and suddenly I can't concentrate again. Every time I see her, my body becomes as warm a steamed meat bun. The worst is… when she kissed my forehead and cheek that time, my heart seemed exploded."

"That's called L-O-V-E, my foolish friend."

"But…" he gave a quick reply. "Everyone say that love can make us happy, make our day colorful, and make everything alright. I'm sure this isn't love! This feeling is… sort of tortures me."

"Really?"

Lu Xun nodded.

"Then, let's see…" Sora rested his chin on his hand. "If I can help you to drive away your feeling and you can't feel those weird things again about Shang Xiang, would you accept my help?"

Lu Xun bit his lip "Actually, no. I like this feeling."

"It's decided, then!" Sora said merrily.

Lu Xun sighed. His Keyblades appeared and he grabbed it. He looked at the charm and Shang Xiang's headband.

"Can I see?" asked Sora.

Lu Xun nodded, than handed him the Oblivion. "Nice headband." He commented

"This is the charm." Lu Xun took the Oblivion and handed him the Oathkeeper.

Sora gazed at the charm. It was star-shaped. He searched something inside his pocket. He took his good-luck charm too. Kairi had given it to him before he was going to face Ansem or Xemnas' Heartless. He looked at the two charms, as if to compare them.

"That's from Kairi, isn't it?" Lu Xun asked, moving closer to Sora to take a look at his charm.

"Yeah. I wonder where she is…" He gave Oathkeeper back to Lu Xun.

"Don't worry, Sora. We will find her. Promise!"

--

**Shu Capital City: Cheng Du, Shu Palace, In the Corridor**

Guan Ping hit the wall in front of him with his fist. He was infuriated with the scenery in front of him. He was jealous indeed. Xing Cai with another boy.

He walked past Ma Chao's room and knocked the door.

"Come in!" Said Ma Chao from the other side of the door.

Guan Ping entered the room. "Take a seat please." Ma Chao said. "What makes you come here, Guan Ping?"

"I just want to ask about…"

Ma Chao cut him off. "… About the new boy?"

Guan Ping was surprised. "It was all written on your face." Ma Chao laughed.

"Well, you're right. Can you tell me who he is?"

Ma Chao poured two cups of tea, one for Guan Ping and one for himself. "It needs a long explanation."

"It's okay. I just want to know. Please tell me everything that you know."

--

**Shu Capital City: Cheng Du, Shu Palace, In the Garden**

Sitting on a tree branch, King Mickey watched the beautiful garden view in front of him. He knew that Riku was wounded, but he decided not to take a look at him first. _Let Xing Cai do it_, he smiled. Yeah, it was obvious that both Riku and Xing Cai fancied each other. _Young love, this is so interesting._

He leapt from the tree and walked to the pond. He saw his reflection there. Oddly, it was not only his own reflection, there was also Nobodies' reflection. He turned around to see many Berserkers there. Perhaps they sought for revenge from the last time.

His Keyblade appeared and he struck them with it. With one blow a Berserkers vanished to the darkness, but the Nobodies' attack seemed endless until the black hooded man appeared in front of him, the same mysterious man that had attacked Riku and Xing Cai earlier. He gripped his great claymore.

"Do not hide anymore. I know it's you, _Saïx_." King Mickey said boldly.

All the Berserkers disappeared. "I see that you have your spirit, King of Disney Castle."

He revealed his face. He gave a devilish grin to King Mickey.

"Leave this place." He said.

"I just want to inform you. Sora and the new Keyblade wielder will meet their demise soon."

King Mickey's eyes widened. "What do you mean?!"

He gave no reply. He opened a dark portal and escaped.

--

**Shu Capital City: Cheng Du, Shu Palace, Ma Chao's Room**

"Nobodies… are they that strong?" Guan Ping asked.

"They can't be attacked by normal weapon."

Suddenly, their eyes caught a sight of King Mickey fought against some Nobodies and a mysterious man from window.

"That's a Nobody!"

Guan Ping watched the scenery with wide eyes. It wasn't long after King Mickey slew them, some of them vanished and the mysterious man left.

"The Nobodies… they are strong." He muttered. "I won't best Riku."

"At least you can try." Ma Chao patted his shoulder.

He nodded, he turned to look at him.

"Ma Chao, please train me to be a better person to her."

Ma Chao was a bit surprised at his request before he replied. "Your father will teach you better, Guan Ping."

"What I mean is, I want to best him at everything. My father will train me how to fight, you will train me how to ride a horse, and perhaps Zhuge Liang will teach me about strategy." He explained.

_Wow, he will do everything for Xing Cai._ Ma Chao thought. "Okay, I will."

--

**Northern Wu Territory: Way to Wu's Border, In the Middle of a Forest**

Sora looked at Lu Xun once more. The strategist looked frustrated, even more frustrated than facing any battles before. He shut his eyes and he smacked his own head several time. At those Lu Xun's acts, Sora could be patient no more.

"Stop that, Lu Xun! You're killing your brain cells!"

"What's love, Sora? What's love?! WHAT IS LOVE??" He shouted in frustration. Donald and Goofy could hear that, obviously.

"Stop thinking!" Sora shouted in his ear loudly. Luckily, that smacked some sense to him.

Lu Xun rubbed his ear. "Sora, what's love? It's… illogical. I can't think of it. This is a strange feeling. How can I be both happy and stressed at the same time?"

"I told you, Lu Xun. You have spent so much time on strategies. As the result, you don't know what love is. You have never felt this before, haven't you?" He crossed his arms.

Lu Xun didn't know what to say. Love… this was a mystery, and it challenged him. "Would you mind explain it to me, Sora?"

"I don't have any idea either. The only thing I know is love is unthinkable, and you should give up. No one could describe love, not even you, Lu Xun. Even if you're a strategist."

"But still, I want to know…"

Sora put his hand on the strategist's head. "Love isn't something to be thought." He said, referring to brain, then he pointed Lu Xun's chest with his index finger. "But it is something to be felt." He continued, this time referring to heart.

"But…"

"Don't tell me you don't have heart."

Lu Xun sighed. "I have heart, Sora. But I don't know what love is. That's all." He looked at the road ahead before continued. "But, don't you think it's a bit impossible? If what I feel is really love, then how can I fall in love with a princess? I'm nothing compared to her!"

"Who said it's impossible? Haven't you ever heard about a beast who loved a beautiful girl? Or a mermaid who loved a prince? Or a poor who loved a princess? Or a servant girl who loved a prince?" He said, referring to his friends Belle and Beast, Ariel and Eric, Aladin and Jasmine, and Cinderella.

"They're fairytale! They're not true!" Lu Xun argued.

"They are true! And I'm sure you can do it too, Lu Xun!" Then, Sora started to pictured Lu Xun and Shang Xiang together. "Imagine, Lu Xun. You and Shang Xiang being a couple. A young strategist, who has no idea about what love is, loves a tomboy princess. They both share a same feeling, but the young strategist doesn't notice that and the princess is too shy to tell him about it. How sweet! I can write a story about you two. Hey, I can be a novelist! Soon, I'll be famous from my writing."

"Stop that, Sora. I can't be with her."

"Why?"

"Because," he let out a heavy sigh. "She is a princess, and she deserves someone better. And, I'm still not sure this is love or not."

"Tell me, Lu Xun. How can I convince you that your feeling is pure love?" Sora asked with a defeated sigh.

"It's simple." He answered. "Tell me, why is love so complicated? It haunts me everyday. I can hardly work with this feeling haunting me. It isn't beautiful at all! Everyone always says that love is a wonderful feeling, makes your life like a rainbow after the rain and…"

"Wait." Sora stopped him. "When did your words start to be so romantic and poetic? You don't have heart, do you?"

"I just imitate what my friends said about love." He replied. "And I DO have heart, you know?!"

"Show it, then!" Sora, challenged.

"How?"

Sora gave a wide grin. An idea slipped his mind. "Tell Shang Xiang that you love her. That's all."

"No way!" He turned away. "I'm still not sure I truly love her or not. I still can't figure my own feeling."

Sora sighed in exasperation. "Are you that heartless, Lu Xun?! You're even more heartless than the Heartless I found once!"

"I'm not heartless! And I have heart! I have heart! I HAVE HEART!" He shouted again. This time was louder. It looked as if he tried to tell every living thing in this world. "I HAVE HEART!!"

Sora promptly plugged his ears. "I know, Lu Xun! Please stop!"

Lu Xun panted, probably tired after shouting. Hey, it consumed much energy. "Sorry, Sora. Don't blame me. Blame this stupid feeling." His voice was raspy, his throat sore. "Sorry, maybe I'm too emotional…"

Sora didn't give any replies, and Lu Xun expected no more. Their discussion ended there, for they knew that the incoming battle would be difficult. No time to think about such feeling now.

--

**Shu Capital City: Cheng Du, Shu Palace, Yue Ying's (and Zhuge Liang's) Room**

Zhuge Liang was off with Liu Bei right now, perhaps talking about their plan of visiting Wu. So, here she was, Yue Ying, in her room. She was reading a book. That was her hobby. Some said that she was a great help to her husband because of her knowledge.

"Hmmm… a device which can throw flame sounds good." She muttered.

Suddenly, the door was knocked.

"Come in!" She closed her book.

The door opened. And there stood Xing Cai with her troubled face. Yue Ying smiled. _She must have a problem right now…_ She thought. Xing Cai always talked to her every time she had problems. Yue Ying thought of her as her little sister.

"Hello, Xing Cai." She took another chair and let Xing Cai sat on there. "I haven't seen you yesterday. Sorry, but I have another thing to do."

Xing Cai shook her head. "It's okay, Yue Ying. But…"

"Do you wish to talk?"

Xing Cai nodded. "Yes. I'm sorry if I'm interrupting you."

"You're interrupting nothing. I'm not busy right now." She sat face to face with her.

"Okay. It's about…" She paused. Perhaps she let Yue Ying guess first.

Yue Ying considered this. "The new guy?"

Xing Cai's eyes widened. "How do you know? I thought you would say it's Guan Ping."

Yue Ying giggled. "Of course I know, Xing Cai. Now, tell me. What's wrong?"

"It's… I don't know, but I have this strange feeling." She admitted. "I think I…"

"Yes?"

"I think I might be in love with him… and I think he share the same feeling too." her voice was barely audible.

Yue Ying giggled. "It's okay, then. What's your problem?"

Xing Cai hesitated at first, but she ended up telling her. "I have two problem. First is Guan Ping. I don't know what I should do. Second, Riku, the new guy, come from a very far away land. Someday he will leave this place."

"So, what do you want me to do for you?" She asked back.

"That's it, Yue Ying. Could you give me an advice?" She looked at her, giving a pleading look.

"Sure." She nodded. "First choice, you can tell him that you love him. Enjoy this time as much as you can before he leaves. Second, you can admit your feeling, but if you want to be together forever, ask him to take you with him."

"Both of them are impossible." She lowered her gaze. "For the first choice, it would hurt both of us. For the second choice, he said that his home is very far away, as far as the star."

"Then, listen to my last advice. Forget your feeling about him. Don't give any hint that you love him. Then, when he leaves, you won't be hurt anymore." She continued.

"But-" She looked worried. "I can't-"

"I know it hurts, but it will hurt more if he leaves you."

Xing Cai sighed. "So, what's the best choice?"

She shook her head. "I can't choose. This is your choice."

"But, Yue Ying, you should help me." She pleaded.

The older woman put her hand on Xing Cai's shoulder. "Life is choice, Xing Cai. You should decide, not me."

"I wonder… do you have any love problem with your husband?"

Yue Ying chuckled. "Of course I have, but it isn't as complicated as yours. It's rather… unique."

"Unique?" She tilted her head.

"Well, that time, other men always thought of me as an ugly woman…"

She cut her off. "In fact, Yue Ying, you're beautiful."

"I haven't finished yet, Xing Cai." She then continued. "Actually, my father asked me to hide my face and disguise in an ugly look."

"What for?" She gave her more confused look.

She sighed. "Many men look for a beautiful woman for their wives. They choose not by the heart but by appearance. This way, it helped me find a good man as husband."

Xing Cai nodded. "Oh, good idea."

"Thanks." She smiled. "That was when I finally met Zhuge Liang."

"I bet he still loved you despite your appearance." She giggled in a childish way.

"Indeed." Then she laughed a little. "It was quite funny at our wedding party."

"He was surprised?"

"Yes, he never thought that I had been disguising all the time. He finally realized that when we met on the wedding party."

"That's a beautiful love experience." She clapped her hands.

"Yeah. I found him as my true love. He loves me not because of my appearance."

"Sweet story!" She commented more.

"Now, Xing Cai." She put a hand on Xing Cai's shoulder. "You SHOULD find your true love as well. Is that really Riku? Or Guan Ping?"

"Ummm…" she bit her lower lip. "I'm not sure I can."

"At least you can try." She gave her a smile.

She nodded and stand up before exited the room. "Thanks, Yue Ying!"

--

**Shu Capital City: Cheng Du, Shu Palace, Outside Guan Yu's Room**

"Okay, next is Zhuge Liang." Guan Ping nodded to himself. Both Ma Chao and his father had agreed to train him harder. With this, he was sure he was better than Riku. Yes, his plan was to make Xing Cai impressed.

He ran past the corridor and turned to Zhuge Liang's room when he saw a girl closed the door.

"Xing Cai? What are you doing?"

The girl looked surprised. "Oh, hi, Guan Ping. I've just talked to Yue Ying. And what brings you here too?" She asked back.

He rubbed his head. "Ummm… actually I want to ask Zhuge Liang to teach me about strategy."

Xing Cai giggled. "You want to learn about strategy? Why?"

"That's…" Guan Ping was trapped. He couldn't say that he did it because of her. "Ummm… Jiang Wei went back home recently and he said that it would be long. So I hope I learn strategies while he isn't here." He lied.

"Really?" She looked confused.

"Yes, when you were sill in Mt. Ding Jun, he left."

"Oh…" She shrugged. "If you look for Zhuge Liang, he's not here."

Guan Ping looked a bit disappointed. "Well then. I think I should look for him in other place. See you, Xing Cai." He left her and waved his hand.

After Guan Ping was out of hearing range, she frowned and crossed her arms. "Jiang Wei leave? Really? What's wrong with him?" She shrugged. "I'm bored. Riku is sleeping and Guan Ping is busy. I'd better take a walk at the market place."

--

**Wu Capital City: Jian Ye, Wu Palace, Shang Xiang's Room**

Shang Xiang drew her knees closer to her chest. She buried her head deeper. Naminé had tried to convince her that Lu Xun would be alright, but it wasn't work. Although Shang Xiang had given her charm to him, it still didn't help her feeling. Now, even the Qiao sisters visited her.

"Shang Xiang, please calm down…" Da Qiao stroked her hair gently.

"Yeah, Shang Xiang. Cheer up already! Lu Xun doesn't like you to be like this." Xiao Qiao added. By now, the Qiao sisters also had known that Shang Xiang fancied Lu Xun.

Shang Xiang raised her head to look at the three. "I can't… what if he is killed?"

Naminé sat beside her. "Shang Xiang, you shouldn't underestimate him like that. He's a Keyblade wielder after all. He can take care of himself."

"Otherwise, Sora, Donald, and Goofy are there too. He's not alone." Da Qiao said.

Shang Xiang didn't reply. She squeezed her eyes and tried to sweep away her feeling. But, her brain couldn't stop thinking about Lu Xun.

"How can Zhou Yu did that?! Ask him to go without troops?!" She said in a tone of frustration.

Xiao Qiao pouted. "It's not his fault, Shang Xiang. It's the new guy."

Shang Xiang quickly realized her mistake, so she apologized. "I'm sorry, Xiao. I didn't mean that."

"It's okay, Shang Xiang."

Suddenly, the door knocked. Shang Xiang wiped her tears before opened the door. It was Sun Ce.

"What's wrong, bro?" She asked.

"I have a special news for you, Shang Xiang. And you three." He said.

"What's it, my dear?" Da Qiao asked.

Sun Ce gave a smile to her wife before answered. "Shu will visit us soon. Liu Bei and some of his officers are going to arrive here at a few days. I hope we all can welcome him warmly."

Both Shang Xiang and Qiao sisters didn't know what the purpose of their visit was, but Naminé knew. The three didn't seem to care so much about it, but Naminé did. She was worried. If Shang Xiang knew that she was to be married to Liu Bei, what would be her reaction?

--

**Shu Capital City: Cheng Du, Marketplace,**

It was crowded, as usual. The merchants sold their goods, and the buyers bargained to get the lowest price. The sound of carriages and horses could be heard anywhere. Some children even played there. It was noisy. Xing Cai wondered how these people could stand with the condition. The sun was scorching that time.

"Xing Cai!!"

Someone called her. She turned around, and to her surprise, it was… Jiang Wei.

"Jiang Wei?" She asked, more to herself than to the boy in front of her.

"Is there something wrong in my face?" He gave her a confused look.

"You're supposed to be in Tian Shui right now!"

"Why?"

"Guan Ping said that you went to Tian Shui."

Jiang Wei laughed. "That's quite a joke! How could he say that?"

_So it was lie_… she thought. _Why should Guan Ping lie to me?_

"Anyway, your father called you."

"What's wrong?"

"It's about Wu's invitation." He answered. "All of the officer will go there. Your father wants you to go along with them."

"All the officers?" She asked with a disbelieving tone. _How about Riku?_

"Come on, Xing Cai! It's a good day and everyone should participate, don't you think? Lord Liu Bei will marry the princess of Wu!" He said happily.

"But… Riku…" She muttered, almost audible to Jiang Wei.

"Oh, the new guy?" He sighed in regret. "I'm afraid he can't join. You want to be with him, don't you?"

She nodded.

"I should tell Guan Ping too, then. He said that he wouldn't participate unless you did." He shrugged. "Oh, well, both you and Guan Ping aren't going. I'm alone, then."

"Guan Ping said that?"

"Yep." Then he gave her a wide grin. "Don't you know that he loves you?"

"Hey, shut up!" She said jokingly. "But, did Guan Ping really say that? I wonder why…"

Before Xing Cai finished her question, Jiang Wei already left her. "Prime Minister's calling. I'd better be off to work. Bye, Xing Cai!"

* * *

That's all for now. The battle will start next chapter. In Shu, Riku, Xing Cai, and Guan Ping will have some problems. As always, I will update on Monday. The next chapter is half-finished. I hope you still continue reading, friends.

Well, I know my story isn't good enough. So please give some review so I can do better for the next chapter. If you find any mistakes or grammar error, please tell me too. And, I still need your opinion about Xing Cai x Riku pairing's ending. Do you want them to have a sad or happy end? Please R&R!


	6. Night Raid

Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters belong to KOEI - Dynasty Warriors and Square Enix - Kingdom Hearts II

This story take place from Dynasty Warriors 5 and Kingdom Hearts II. ENJOY!!

Just in time! This chap has been finished. Not a long update, isn't it? I have tried my best. Well, hope you enjoy this. And I just want to warn you that this chapter is long. Don't get bored, kay? I've tried so hard to make this as interesting as I could.

NOTE: The Wu vs Wei battle will be on SHI TING! This will be very difficult to understand if you don't know the map yet. For those who haven't known yet, I suggest playing **DW5 XL Legend Mode: Battle of Shi Ting**. Study the map and I'm sure you will find it easier to read this part. I don't suggest DW4 nor DW3, though. Well, you're right. I use it as the battlefield here. And NOnoNOnoNOnoNO, the battle won't start now. The REAL battle will start on the next chapter. But it would be best if you read this part first. Sorry if I disappoint you TT.TT

Thanks for **Dunrrr** and **pyro-josh and the authorett... **For the review.

**Dunrrr: **Lu Xun is so curious about 'what is love'. That's where I got the idea for that chapter's title. And about Guan Ping Xing Cai, and Riku, it's actually Riku who interfering the two relationship since Guan Ping and Xing Cai has been in love with each other before Riku comes. But in my story, yes Guan Ping is the interfering one. And I also think a happy ending would be good for them :D! Liu Bei is annoying? Absolutely (I'm not a Shu-ist). Don't worry, they will be alright, especially Lu Xun. He is my favorite character after all.

**pyro-josh and the authorett...:** Thanks! It's hard to think of what love is actually. I even have to consult with some dictionaries. One of them says that love is '_strong feeling of deep affection for somebody or something_'. And the second meaning is '_strong feeling of affection and sexual attraction for somebody_'. They don't help much though. I think I should find out of the meaning of love by my own . That goes the same with me. I never like LB x SSX pairing. Much much much prefer LX x SSX.

Okay, I know this will be long, but please enjoy!

* * *

**Wu's Border: Shi Ting, Wei Encampment**

It had been three days since Wei had marched toward Shi Ting. Zhang Liao stared at the view. He was standing at the watch tower. He was thinking. Thinking about his Lord. How can he welcomed these mysterious men and followed their plan? Lord _Cao Cao was sure out of his mind,_ he thought. Cao Cao had marched his army to Shi Ting. He ordered the one of the mysterious men to lead the attack and two of his generals to help. And the 'unlucky' generals were him and Xu Huang.

Out of nowhere, a black hooded man appeared behind him.

"General Zhang Liao, am I right?" He asked.

He didn't turn at the mysterious man. Instead stil staring at the view. "What's your business?"

"Just telling you that we will return to Xu Chang soon."

At this, Zhang Liao was surprised and he turned at him. "What do you mean? We've just arrived three days ago! The battle even hasn't started yet." He said, slightly annoyed.

"Our scouts reported that four _kids_ are approaching." He gave a sly smile before continued. "Two of them are the Keyblade wielder. Do you think you could capture them alive?"

Zhang Liao turned away. "I will kill them all." Then he pointed his Gold Wyvern to the mysterious man. "And I will never trust you."

"It's okay with me. But, since we're team, I wish for your cooperation." After saying this, the mysterious man created a dark portal and walked through it. Zhang Liao clenched his fist. _Those men must have brainwashed Lord Cao Cao_, he thought angrily.

When he was deep on his own thought, he saw Xu Huang climbed the ladder. He breathed heavily before talked to Zhang Liao.

"Zhang Liao, have you heard that our villain is just four boys?"

Zhang Liao nodded. "One of _them_ has told me."

Xu Huang shook his head and sighed. "To fight those four with 200.000 Nobodies. What a dishonor."

"Indeed." He agreed. "I don't have any idea why our Lord trusts them."

"Neither do I. What will you do, then?"

He sighed. "I should follow my Lord's order, though."

--

**Wu's Border: Shi Ting, Wu Encampment**

"Okay, actually this isn't encampment, friend. Don't be so proud about it. This is just a tent."

Sora shrugged. "So what, Lu Xun? This is our first battle here and I'm so excited!" He turned at his two friends. "Right, Donald, Goofy?"

"Ahyuk-" Both of them nodded.

"But, don't you fear of them? We're GREATLY outnumbered!" Lu Xun argued.

Goofy and Donald giggled at him. "I think ya should be more relax, Lu Xun." Goofy said.

Donald nodded before added. "We can repel those Nobodies! Or, are you a coward?" Donald raised his eyebrow, followed by the other two.

"No! I'm not! But, the enemy… I'm sure they bring at least a hundred thousand Nobodies with them." His voice was full of anxiety now.

"With this Keyblade, Lu Xun, we could teach them real good." With this, Sora's Keyblade appeared.

"I know but…" Lu Xun's Keyblades also appeared and he gripped them by the hilts. "… We are four, against them. Even Lu Bu couldn't do this…"

"Lu Bu? Hmmm… the greatest warrior, right?" He recalled Lu Xun's story about the Dong Zhuo's Rebellion. "But we can! Sure of it!"

"We need miracle…" He sighed.

"You're such a pessimist, Lu Xun!" He patted the strategist's back. "Miracles will come everytime. When you believe on them, they surely will come."

Lu Xun gave him a half-hearted grin. "Thanks, Sora. But I don't believe in miracles. They're just existed in fairytale."

"No! It's not!" The three of them shouted in unison.

"I never experienced any miracles in my life!" He protested.

Sora crossed his arms. "Because you don't believe in them, do you?"

"For telling you the truth, yes." He answered firmly.

"Ya should believe them, Lu Xun." Goofy said.

"You can't use your brain to think about anything. There are so many things in this world that are unthinkable." Donald added.

"Thanks for your advice, Mr. Duck." He said, and receiving a hit on his head from Donald.

Sora shrugged. "Okay, let's play a game, then."

"What game?" Lu Xun frowned. "This isn't a time to play any game!"

"Bet game. If we meet any miracles here, you lose. If we don't, I'm the loser. How about that?"

Lu Xun never used to bet. But he was sure that there aren't any things such as miracle, so he accepted the challenge. "Okay, if I win, you should dance with Qiao sisters in our victory party, wearing pink dress and bring fans. If I lose…"

"You have to tell Shang Xiang about your feeling." He cut him off.

And, unfortunately for Lu Xun, his face blushed again. "I didn't say that!"

"Okay, done deal!" The three nodded when Lu Xun just watched, dumbfounded.

--

**Wu Capital City: Jian Ye, Wu Palace, Great Hall**

A great party was held to welcome the Shu visitors. However, Shang Xiang didn't care about it. Absolutely not. She just stared at her food. It was cold now. She lost her appetite right now. She sat on the corner with Naminé. Sitting on the corner and avoid the people wasn't as bad as she thought. She could think about everything else alone, and all in her mind was Lu Xun. Three days ago he left the palace, and Shang Xiang missed him a lot.

"Come on, Shang Xiang. It's just has been three days." Naminé said.

She looked at her friend. She was a wonderful friend indeed. Naminé always knew what she was thinking about.

"Naminé, how can you know everything in my mind?" She asked curiously. "Are you a mind-reader?"

"About Lu Xun?" She giggled. "It's obvious, Shang Xiang."

She sighed before rested her head on table

"He is always in my heart." She closed her eyes. "He haunts me everywhere I go. I… I…"

"You love him?"

Shang Xiang blushed. "NO! I'm not! I hate him! I hate him because…"

"Because you love him?" She grinned.

"Yes… ummm… I mean NO!" She tried desperately to get an answer.

Naminé grinned widely. "AHA! I knew it!" She patted her back. "Don't need to lie, Shang Xiang."

Shang Xiang looked at her food. She tried to hide her expression so that Naminé didn't know that she is lying. "I'm telling you the truth, Naminé."

"You love him. You can lie to me but not to yourself."

Shang Xiang sighed. Naminé seemed know everything. "Naminé, can you read people's mind?"

Naminé smiled at that question. "I can't. But yours... It's obvious, Shang Xiang."

She smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, you're right. I love him."

"And who is this man that even my boyish sister loves?" A new voice came.

They turned around and there stood Sun Ce. He grinned teasingly. "Come on, my dear sister. Tell me."

"None of your business and I won't tell you anything." She stuck out her tongue.

Naminé chuckled at the siblings. Suddenly, another man in kingly green attire approached them.

"Oh, Shang Xiang! I haven't introduced him yet, have I? This is Lord Liu Bei, our honored guest and he's the Emperor of Shu."

The man bowed in front of Shang Xiang. "I'm pleased to meet you, Lady Sun of Wu."

She forced a smile. She was in a bad mood and probably only Naminé could lighten her mood since she was her best friend; and Lu Xun since he was the reason of her bad mood.

"The pleasure is mine." She said half-heartedly.

Liu Be I looked at her. She just looked at the floor, suddenly found an interest of the red carpet. Sun Ce looked at her sister confusedly. Naminé frowned for she knew what the reason of this meeting was. Sun Ce decided to leave the two alone and he grabbed Naminé's wrist and took her to the corner of the room.

"Naminé," he started. "I need you to tell me. What's wrong with my sister? She isn't usually like this. She is avoiding the crowd… strange. Usually she is the most loquacious of us."

"I personally don't know, Lord Sun Ce." She lied.

"You know it! Please tell me."

Naminé bit her lower lip. If she told him, probably he would cancel the wedding, but that was mean to put Lu Xun in danger. To have an affair with a princess was forbidden.

"I really don't know everything." She locked her gaze at the ground.

Sun Ce grabbed her hands tightly. "You know it! Shang Xiang loves someone, doesn't she? Who's that guy?"

"Yes, she does." She finally told him, without telling him who he was.

Sun Ce sighed and released his grip. "I just want to see my sister happy. I'm thinking of… marry her with the Emperor of Shu."

She stiffened at that statement. She had known it before, though. "She doesn't love him. She loves another man. How could you have such idea to marry her with someone unknown?" She asked, coldly.

"This is Zhou Yu's idea." Sun Ce rubbed his head. "He said that Shang Xiang loved Liu Bei when she met him in Battle of Chibi."

Naminé's eyes widened. "Lord Zhou Yu? The main strategist?"

Sun Ce nodded. "Yes. But, it seems that what he said is not true."

"Undoubtedly not true." Naminé gritted her teeth. _Zhou Yu must have something in his mind. Something about a plan, a strategy. An evil plan._ She thought

Sun Ce looked at the girl. Her usual calm expression faded. Her face was full of suspiciousness and anger. "What's wrong, Naminé?"

"Nothing." She turned away without looking at Sun Ce. "I wish to speak with Lord Zhou Yu."

--

**Shu Capital City: Cheng Du, Shu Palace, Outside Guest's Room**

It had been two days since all of the officers had left. And Riku still hadn't recovered yet. However, Xing Cai was hesitant to see him. She decided to knock the door, but she didn't do it in the end.

'_Forget your feeling about him. Don't give any hint that you love him. Then, when he leaves, you won't hurt anymore'_

She sighed. "I should listen to Yue Ying. If I love him longer, it will hurt me more when he leave."

She turned around and walked past the corridor. "Forget it, Xing Cai. You can't be with him. He comes from other world." She spoke to herself.

She knew it, but she couldn't forget him like that. She loved him, and she realized it.

She walked to the garden. The garden was beautiful. It was so quiet and peaceful. No one was there. The peach trees had pink flower and leaves. When the wind blew, the leaves flew before fell on the ground. It was her favorite place. She sat beside a pond. The water was very clean. She picked a pink rose. The smell was fragrant.

"This flower won't last forever. Same as Riku." She muttered quietly.

"Is that so?"

She turned around, surprised. "Who's there?"

A black cloaked man appeared behind her. She stood and stepped away from him. Yet, he walked closer and closer to her.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"Nothing." His voice was emotionless. Then, he took cards from his coat. Somehow, his cards move by themselves and became bigger and bigger, even bigger than her.

"Don't run from your fate." He said.

The cards surrounded her. She tried to run away, but there was no way out. "Let me out!"

"Relax! I won't harm you." Then, the cards turned to their own size and went back to their owner's hand. "I just want to seek an audience with you."

"Me?" She frowned.

"Yes." Came the short reply.

She shook her head. "Sorry, but Riku told me that you're our enemy and up to no good."

He smiled. "Riku… you believe him so much. You DO love him, don't you?"

"None of your business."

"How harsh." The man smirked. "You still love him. Even though you know that you CAN'T love him."

"Why I can't?" She narrowed her eyes. "And don't try to talk with me. I won't tell you anything. Especially to a mysterious man like you."

He chuckled, then he took off his hood, revealing his face.

"I'm Luxord. I'm one of Organization XIII members. Am I still mysterious for you?"

She shook her head. "Not anymore, but I still won't tell you anything. I trust Riku more than I trust you."

"I knew it." He said, before turning away. "Enjoy your time with Riku, then. You won't be with him for a long time after all. He will leave you."

Those words struck her heart deeply. "I know he will leave, but I love him." She said, almost shouting.

Luxord turned around to see her again. "You love him when you know you can't. You fool."

"I know, but…"

He cut her off. "You can't love him, neither can him. So, forget him."

"I can't forget him. I…" She paused. "I just want to be with him… forever."

"Pathetic hope." He remarked sarcastically. "You and he aren't fated to be together."

"So, what should I do?" she sighed.

He smiled triumphantly, but he didn't show it. "Easy. Forget him. Don't speak to him. Ignore him. Don't meet him. Soon, you will forget those feeling."

"But, it hurts."

"It will hurt more when he finally leaves you."

She bit her lower lip. "You're right. I shouldn't have this feeling. After all, I should have this feeling for Guan Ping."

Before Luxord could give any replies, King Mickey appeared and struck him quickly with his Keyblade. "Luxord, what are you doing here!?"

But he leapt quickly with such speed. "Why are you always so nosy, King of Disney Castle?"

Xing Cai widened her eyes. King Mickey gasped. "Mickey? King? Is that true?" She asked.

But King Mickey ignored her and struck him further, but he quickly opened the dark portal and disappeared. Seeing he disappeared, King Mickey turned to look at the dumbfounded Xing Cai.

"Mickey? Is that true?"

King Mickey sighed. It was no use to lie now. "Yes, Riku and I come from another world. I'm the king there."

She opened her mouth widely. "I'm sorry, ummm… Your Majesty."

King Mickey laughed. "Just call me Mickey as usual, okay? Anyway, what did he told you?"

"He…" Xing Cai thought for a second. Then, she decided not to tell him. "He told me nothing."

"Are you sure?"

She nodded, but hid her face.

"Oh, well then. I'm leaving. Take care, Xing Cai." He left.

She stood still there. _Maybe… I should stop hoping after all. That man is right. I should forget him._

--

**Wu's Border: Shi Ting, Wei Encampment**

"This night we will attack them. Is that understood?" The mysterious man told them. Zhang Liao and Xu Huang gave displeased look when the other troops nodded.

"Cao Cao promised a big prize for those who could capture the two Keyblade wielders."

"That's Lord Cao Cao for you!" Zhang Liao said angrily.

He replied it with a sly smile, and received another scowl from him. "Prepare for this night."

He then left the tent and he decided to go to the armory, when another black hooded man appeared in front of him.

"How is it, Xaldin?" The black hooded man asked, who appeared to be Luxord.

"It goes as planned. This night, we will capture Sora and the new Keyblade master." He gave a smug look. "And how about you? How's Riku?"

Luxord smiled slyly. "Soon, he will be back to his own darkness. I'm not killing him. I have a better plan."

Xaldin was more than surprise now. "How? If we can use him when his heart is dwelling inside darkness, it will be much better. However, it's impossible."

"It's easier than you think. Riku's heart still belongs to darkness. But that girl lights his heart. He loves her, and so does that girl."

"So? Even if we kill the girl, his heart still will be filled with her light." Xaldin argued.

"No, it's not like that!" He laughed. "If we can make her doesn't love him anymore, his heart will back to the darkness again."

"You can make her hates him? How?"

"You should know, my friend, that they will never can be together. So, I ensure her not to love him anymore."

Xaldin nodded. "I get the point. That's brilliant."

"It sure is." He replied, than he turned back and disappeared in the darkness.

--

**Wu Capital City: Jian Ye, Wu Palace, Shang Xiang's Room**

Finally, the welcome party was over. And she was happy with that. It was unusual, though. Usually she wanted more and more, but not now. A party without Lu Xun was no fun for her. After having some chit-chat with Liu Bei, she decided to sleep. It had been late after all. But she couldn't sleep. And she knew why.

"Xunie, you pervert!! Why do you always haunt me!?" She screamed inwardly.

Naminé had already sleeping, so she decided to go to library before sleeping. "I hope I could stop worried of him so much by reading."

It was unusual. Shang Xiang read a book? Never! But now, something on her mind told her to go there. She opened the big door and entered the library.

"DAMMIT! This just makes me remember him more!" And this was true. Lu Xun's favorite place was library.

"I wonder why he likes this place so much."

Every day, she could see him reading or doing his paperwork there. And now, she saw it again. She saw his figure sat there, took a book and flipped the pages. He concentrated on his works, and never looked at his surrounding even once when he did those paperworks. It took about ten minutes before she realized that it was just a hallucination.

"Xunie… do you get any pleasure by haunting me?" She then swore mentally.

Her ayes caught something interesting there. There was a book on the table. The book was new. On the cover was written 'Art of War'. It was thick and looked boring, yet it was Lu Xun's favorite book.

"I remember it. Three days ago, Lu Meng promised Lu Xun to give this book to him if he returned safely."

She took that book, when suddenly something dropped.

"Oops…" She picked it and she recognized it as Lu Xun's room key and another smaller key she didn't know. Lu Xun always asked Lu Meng to keep his keys when he went for battle. But it seemed that Lu Meng accidentally left the book there, along with the keys.

She then jumped merrily. "This should be fun! YAY! Let's see what you have, Xunie!"

She exited the library and ran as fast as she could, without waking others. She was excited. Lu Xun always hid everything from her. No, from everyone. Even his sworn brothers, Lu Meng, Gan Ning, and Ling Tong, didn't know him personally. He had many secret in his life, and this sometime made Shang Xiang often felt annoyed. She would force him to tell her everything about him, but she knew it wouldn't work

She stopped in front of his room. Her conscience told her not to do that, but her curiosity overcame it.

"I just want to take a look for a second. Nothing to worry." She ignored it.

She unlocked the door and opened it. There she was. In Lu Xun's room.

"Finally! Lu Xun's room belongs to me!" She started her 'journey'.

His room was neat, as usual. On the other side of the room were a table and a chair. The table was full of book and parchment, and a pile of scrolls and papers. To her surprise, there was another book case. Each shelves filled with thick book.

"He's crazy…" She mumbled. "A crazy genius."

She walked toward a desk in front of his bed. It had a small drawer. She opened it. It was locked.

"Huh? This is weird. There must be something private inside."

She took the keys again. She tried to open it with another smaller key. And it was opened.

"HooOoORAY for Shang Xiang!!"

She then rummaged the drawer. She saw many pictures. Probably his family. And something caught her sight. A woman's picture. The woman was very beautiful. Her beauty was a rival for the Qiaos'

"Xunie, why didn't you tell me that you have a girlfriend?" She swore again, this time shouted. She was heartbroken. "Xunie, you…"

She then looked at the picture once again before flipped it over. There was a writing there.

'_I never see her. My father always told me that she was the most beautiful woman in this world. Then, he gave me her picture. My father also told me that she was where I received this good look. Furthermore, he said that I always remind him of my mother's intellect. I wonder what kind of woman she was.'_

"Damn…" She read that writing again and again. "She is his mother. But why is she so beautiful?"

Shang Xiang looked at the picture once more. This time, she realized an unexplainable similarity between him and the woman on the picture. Both Lu Xun and the woman had faces were that of an angel. So pure with a soft and caring gaze. Flawless face with the same sincere smile.

"Sun Ce told me that Lu Xun was an orphan. His mother died when he was born and his father died when he was five. After that, he was taken care by his granduncle." She somehow felt pity on him. "Poor Xunie. He never saw his mother. I'm sure she was a good woman."

She put the picture back to the drawer, when her hand touched something. She pulled it from the drawer.

"A book?" She took a look for a second. "Can I read it?"

She opened the first page. There was a year on the first line.

"A DIARY!" She quickly put it back on the drawer. "It's not polite to read someone's diary without their permission."

_But… the diary looks so interesting._ She thought. _I will just read the first page._

The princess took it and read it. Some pages were unread and torn. She read the first entry.

_188, 1st Spring_

_Today is New Year. Everyone goes to the New Year Festival. Well, everyone except me. I'm in the forest now. I'm bored, really. I used to be my friends and I really feel so lonely today. This is the first time I'm being in a forest, lonely. I feel lost._

_Dad should learn how to keep his promise. He promised me to take me there. But today, for some reason unknown, he took me to this forest. And he said that he would punish me if I left this place. But, that's not the problem. Dad isn't here by my side! He leaves me here alone. This morning, he gave me this diary and asked me to write whatever I feel. And he gave me a woman's picture, who happens to be my mom! I never saw her. Plus, he gave me a hat. I like it, and I thanked him. He said that it was a New Year present for me plus apology for not taking me to the festival. I'm happy for his present, but there are two things that bother me. First, why dad didn't take me to the festival as he promised? Instead taking me to this forest. Second, when my father took me here, he was… crying all the way. I never see him crying. And when he finally left me, he said goodbye for many times and told me to be a good boy. Something is not right about him…_

"His father threw him away!" She was shocked. "Well, I'd better read the next part." She turned over the page.

_188, 2nd Spring_

_I spent all night here, in this forest. And dad hasn't picked me yet. What's wrong with him?_

_I'm hungry. I want to get some food. So I think I should go home. I hope my father wouldn't mad at me._

"Just this? Hey, I want to read the next!" She turned over the page again.

_188, 7th Spring_

_It has been 5 days since I last wrote. That day, I came back to my village. But… everyone was gone. Everything turned to be ashes. Looked like some people had burned it. But who? Why? I tried to look for my father. I called his name. No answer. I cried, but he still didn't come for me. Suddenly, I realized something. I walked on dead bodies, they were headless, and blood spilled everywhere. I screamed at that fearful sight. Then, a dozen soldier ran toward me. They brought knifes, swords, spear, and bows. Their weapons are all stained with the dried blood. I quickly ran away from them and I escaped to that forest. Now I know why dad told me not to come to the festival. Maybe he had a feeling that something bad like that would happen. If I were on that place, maybe I would also be a headless corpse right now. Yet, dad joined the festival. Maybe… he warned the villagers, he is the governor after all. But it was too late. In the end, he was also killed._

_Now, I'm in granduncle Lu Kang's house. It's nice, but I miss home so much. Three days after that happened, granduncle Lu Kang said that a farmer had found me collapsed in the middle of the forest. Then, when the massacre news had reached his ears, he quickly looked for me. WOW! I had been sleeping for this last four days!_

_Yesterday, I finally woke up. Then, granduncle asked me about the massacre. I told him everything. He looked shocked. I asked him why and he answered that a bastard named Dong Zhuo had proclaimed that he had killed 1,000 bandits, and he got reward for it from the emperor. But I know that's not true! He didn't kill bandits! He killed innocents. Granduncle said that he had taken all the villagers' head as prove that he had slain those 'bandits'. And one of them is my father's. How could someone be so evil?_

Shang Xiang wiped her tears. "I know that Dong Zhuo was an evil tyrant, but I don't know that Xunie's father was one of the victims of his tyranny." Sympathy in her voice. "Xunie must have a tough past."

She flipped over the page again. "Okay, next…"

"It's not good to sneak into someone's room without permission, my Lady."

She was surprised at that voice. When she turned around to see the person, she saw Liu Bei. She quickly hid the diary behind her back.

"W-what are you d-doing?" She stammered.

Liu Bei came closer and answered. "Nothing. I can't sleep so I decided to take some walk."

"Oh, I see. I can't sleep to, so I decided to…"

"To sneak into someone's room?" He grinned.

"No! No! No! That's not it! I just accidentally arrived here." She bit her lip.

"Alright." He walked towards the door. "I'm leaving now. Good night, Lady Sun. have a nice dream."

Liu Bei left Shang Xiang there. She stood still there. "Gosh… he must think I'm a psychopath now."

She put the diary back to the drawer. "But, this is a precious chance. I can find out anything about Xunie!"

So, she took the diary, against her conscience, and exited the room before someone knew. After walked past the great corridor, she arrived at her room. She entered her room and Naminé still slept peacefully there. She sat on her chair and lit a candle, then she read the rest of the diary.

--

**Wu's Border: Shi Ting, Wu Encampment**

"NO SLEEPING! IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?!"

Lu Xun's order could be heard throughout Shi Ting. And that's why Sora, Donald, and Goofy were awakened after he shouted. They three yawned. It was midnight. And they were extremely tired after the long three days journey. They hope they could have some rest now. But seemed Lu Xun didn't let them to have any.

"But why, Lu Xun? We're tired." Sora rubbed his sleepy eyes.

"Because they could attack us this night! And if they find out that we're sleeping they will…"

Donald cut him off. "What's the worst they could do?"

Lu Xun sighed. "They will kill us." He growled.

The three laughed. "That's just a piece of cake! I mean the worst!"

Lu Xun's eyes widened. "Or they may capture us, and they will torture us to extract informations!"

But, the three kept laughing.

"Don't you understand the situation yet?! Wake up, guys!" He shook the three.

"Relax, Lu Xun. They won't capture or kill us so easily." Sora patted his back.

"B-but… this isn't as easy as in your world, guys."

"Y'know? I think we should teach Lu Xun not to worry so much!" Goofy added.

"Goofy, you too?" Lu Xun pouted, and left the three laughed at him.

"No wonder Shang Xiang loves you, Lu Xun. You're so cute! And even more when you're angry!" Sora said jokingly. Then the three laughed, receiving a supposedly death glare from Lu Xun. But, it seemed failed to make them stop. In fact, it made his face funnier.

"Huh?"

Suddenly, Sora's Keyblade appeared in his grip. Lu Xun caught that sight and he quickly drew his Falcon, when it suddenly turned to be a pair of Keyblades.

"Nobodies, they are here!" Donald and Goofy took out their weapon too. The Mage's Staff and the Knight's Shield were held firmly in their grip. But, after about ten minutes, not a single Nobody appeared. They were getting confused.

"Where are they?" Sora asked confusedly.

Lu Xun rested his chin on his hand. "Is this… some kind of tactics?"

"What do you mean?"

"A plan of ambush. They wait us to sleep or unaware of them. But these Keyblades somehow told us their presence. So, they haven't attack us yet."

Sora, Donald, and Goofy exchanged look. "We never fight with such tactic before." They admitted.

"No wonder." Lu Xun's shrugged.

"What should we do now? I'm getting sleepy." Sora yawned.

"No, don't sleep! They are waiting for this chance."

Donal crossed his arms. "Then what should we do?"

"We must attack them first before they attack us." He answered simply.

Sora said half-heartedly. "Alright, guys. Let's go! No time to waste."

"Wait! If we attack them together, they will notice us." Lu Xun stopped him.

"So what's your idea, Lord Strategist?"

Lu Xun was annoyed with that, but he ignored it. He took a map and showed it to them. "We should attack them separatedly. I attack the north, Sora attack to the center, plus take the Supply Base. Donald and Goofy attack the west. That's the plan. However…"

"However?"

"I'm not sure we could attack them separately. We are outnumbered." He put back the map.

The three laughed again. "What's so funny?" Lu Xun frowned.

"You! Why are you afraid of them so much? They are just Nobodies!" The three didn't stop laughing.

"But we're outnumbered and…"

Sora cut him off. "Even if we're outnumbered, they are still Nobodies. They may not be able to be attacked by normal weapon. But they will vanish with one blow of our Keyblade."

Lu Xun's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yeah." The three nodded. "It's different between fighting Nobodies and fighting troops. Didn't you realize it when we first encounter them?" Sora continued. "We just attacked them with one blow before they vanish. Trust me, Lu Xun, they are ten times stupider than men. Sometimes, if you don't attack them, they won't attack you too. It will be a staring competiton between you and the Nobodies if none of you start"

Lu Xun rubbed his head. "I know… but, don't you think they will defeat us with such overwhelming number?"

"No need to worry. Now, let's execute your plan. I'll advance north and take that Supply Base."

"Just slay the Guard Captain or nearby general. But I think the Supply Base is neutral. I suggest you take the Supply Base as soon as possible before they could take it." Lu Xun informed.

"I think we should advance west. Any suggestion, Lu Xun?" Asked Donald

The strategist nodded. "You may attack or chase them, but don't go to far. Don't attack the Attack Base yet."

Lu Xun continued. "We don't have any main camp. Try your best not to be captured and kill as many as you can."

The three nodded. Then they mounted on their horse and galloped to three directions.

--

**Wu's Border: Shi Ting, Northen Wu Encampment**

A black cloaked man stood firmly on the bridge. He was waiting for something.

"Xaldin doesn't know this Keyblade Masters' power. He shouldn't underestimate them that much." He muttered to himself.

Suddenly, a horse stopped about five meters in front of him. The rider dismounted.

"Who are you?" Asked the rider.

The black cloaked man looked at the figure in front of him. The moonlight fell upon him and showed his face. His golden eyes shining.

Getting no reply, the boy raised his weapons. "Get out of my way!"

That was the time when he finally realized that they were Keyblades. To his surprise it was Oblivion and Oathkeeper.

The boy got annoyed. "What are you trying to do?"

Finally, the man opened his mouth. "Roxas?"

The boy looked surprised. He tilted his head. "Ummm… I'm sorry, sir. Are you talking to me?"

The man walked closer and closer toward him. Somehow, the boy lowered his Keyblades and he didn't move away. "Who are you? Why do you wield those Keyblades?"

The boy rubbed his head. Looked like he didn't have any idea that the man in front of him was his enemy. "Ummm… my name is Lu Xun, sir." He answered.

"Can you be… Roxas?"

--

**Wu's Border: Shi Ting, Near the Supply Base**

"Anybody here?!"

Sora shouted. No answer.

"If no one shows up, I will take this Base!" He announced once again. But, he didn't get any replies, yet again.

"Okay then. I claim this Base!" He looked at his surrounding. It was an awkward silence. Somehow, he felt someone watched them.

"Show yourself, you coward!"

Nothing happened, and he was exasperated at this. But, he got an idea. He crawled and exited from the base and hid behind bushes. He tried so hard not to make any voice.

"Okay! No one answered. I'd better sleep now!" He shouted as loud as he could. And, as he expected, a massive number of Nobodies surrounded the empty base.

"Gotcha!" He then jumped from the bushes.

He ran without once again making any voice. The base was now filled with preoccupied Nobodies. It seemed they were looking for him, but they didn't' found.

It was not a hard job to attack the distractred villains. He slew them before they vanished within the darkness.

"Hahaha… This is too easy! Lu Xun shouldn't worry so much!" He shouted. Seemed he enjoyed slaying them.

He jumped, did somersaults and reversals against the Nobodies. He didn't face any problems.

"GATHER!"

He used his Magnega magic. A buch of Nobodies were gathered. He grinned slyly.

"THUNDER!"

He raised his Keyblade and suddenly a great thunder struck them right where they gathered. All of them vanished after the thunder's strike.

"How was it!?" And he slashed them more and more. "Back off!"

By now, he had lost his count. He was too enjoyed and he almost slew about five thousands Nobodies.

"It's over!" He struck the last Nobodies on his sight and it vanished. Sora was satisfied. He had done his job perfectly. But the Supply Base was a complete mess now.

"Well, I think I should report to Lu Xun." He left the Supply Base when someone called him.

"Wait!"

He turned around and drew his Keyblade. "More Nobodies?"

"No." Came the short reply.

He lowered his Keyblade. A man on a white horse approached him. Then he dismounted and bowed slightly to Sora. Sora was perplexed, but he bowed back.

"Are you a friend or enemy?" He tilted his head.

The man held a long handled hand axe. It was big. One thing that relieved Sora was that this man didn't wear black cloak, which meant that he wasn't a member of Organization. He wore blue attire.

"So, you're the Keyblade wielder. You must be Sora. How can someone have such skill?" He said in awe.

Sora smiled widely. "That's right. I'm Sora. Thanks a lot. But, who are you?"

The man answered. "I'm Xu Huang, an officer of Wei. Unfortunately, we're enemies." At this, Sora raised his Keyblade. "But, I don't mean to kill or capture you. It is dishonour."

"Sorry, mister. But our brilliant strategist told us not to trust enemy."

Xu Huang patted his back. "Your strategist is right. Anyway, I just want to praise you for your skill and effort."

Sora lowered his Keyblade once more. He looked at that man. He's human, not Nobodies, so he mustn't be as crafty as the Organization. Nor would he do anything dishonour. He started to trust him.

"Well, I suppose we aren't enemies, then." Sora concluded.

"I don't have any intention of being your enemy. A mysterious organization works together with Lord Cao Cao. He then ordered us to capture you and your friends. But I don't have any idea why."

"I know it!" He said. "Cao Cao wants to attack the other kingdoms using Nobodies as troops. No one can slay them except the Keyblade wielders. That's why he wants to get rid of us so the Nobodies can attack freely."

Xu Huang widened his eyes. "You're not joking? That plan is ingenious. However, it's unjust to fight against Shu and Wu using invincible army."

"Not only that." Sora shrugged. "When finally Wei conquer all China, the Organization will turn against you and fight you using the Nobodies. In the end, China will belong to them."

"I can't let this happen. I should tell Lord Cao Cao." The warrior clenched his fist. "How did you know this?"

"Well, that's what our strategist said." He answered.

"Who's him?"

"He's Lu Xun, the new Keyblade wielder."

"Lu Xun… Lord Cao Cao ordered us to capture him too."

"Indeed."

"Well, see you tomorrow, Sora. The battle will continue, so I hope you prepared yourself well." After saying this, Xu Huang mounted and left the Supply Base. Sora looked at the retreating form.

"At least Wei officers are better than Organization XIII." He spoke. "Okay, mission cleared!"

--

**Wu's Border: Shi Ting, Northen Wu Encampment**

Lu Xun gazed at the man infront of him. He was confused. But somehow, he didn't feel that the man was his enemy. "No, I'm not Roxas. Once again, my name is Lu Xun."

The man sighed in disappointment. "You wield those Keyblades. I thought you were him."

"So, these Keyblades once belonged to someone named Roxas?" Lu Xun asked again.

"Yeah." He nodded. "Your Oathkeeper and Oblivion _was_ Roxas'. But now they're yours. Got it memorized?'"

Lu Xun didn't give any replies. He locked his gaze at his Keyblades. After a few second, he spoke again, but more to himself than to the man. "Roxas… he must be the one who gave me this. I should thank him."

"You won't find him." Came the short reply.

"Huh? Why?"

"He's no longer here."

Before Lu Xun could ask further, an overwhelming number of Nobodies appeared and surrounded them.

"WHOOOOAAAAA!!" Lu Xun screamed. And it just made the Nobodies came closer and closer.

Now, the two protected each others back. "Afraid, kid? Still new, eh?"

Lu Xun couldn't answer. He trembled at the sight of the eyeless creatures in front of him. How can something that didn't have eyes walked? Furthermore, they were disgusting. They walked and moved like jellies.

The mysterious yet helpful man quickly attacked the Nobodies with his red chakram. It created fire and burnt the Nobodies. Yet, Lu Xun still couldn't move an inch. And, as Sora had told him, it became a staring competition.

"Come on! Kill them!" The man woke him from his stare toward the Nobodies. He once again slew one.

"I… I-I c-can't do thi-this…" His voice trembling.

One of the Nobodies in front of the strategist grew impatient. It suddenly struck him with a swift movement.

"No! Go away! Go away!" He slashed aimlessly. For his good luck, he slashed the Nobody and it vanished.

"See? You can do it!" The man patted his shoulder before continued with his fight. "Do it again!"

_Gods… I should have asked Donald or Goofy for acompanion._ He thought. The other Nobodies started to attack him. The strategist gripped his Keyblades and slew them one by one. It was terrifying. And Lu Xun hardly opened his eyes. Actually, he was still traumatized by his first encounter with the Nobodies.

Somehow, after several slices, he could feel a power on his hand. He concentrated on it and unleashed his Musou.

"This should do it!"

He spun and moved closer to the Nobodies. _I hope it works,_ he wished mentally, almost wishpering.

He ended it with throwing a fireball. And, to his surprise, it worked! He added the slain the vanished Nobodies into his KO count, but he lost count.

"Cool!" The mysterious man cheered admist the assault of the Nobodies.

"Thanks!" Lu Xun felt relieved now. No matter what his technique was, he could slay them as long as the Keyblades stayed firmly on his grips.

"Prepare youself!" He attacked continuously. He sighed in relieve when he saw the number of the Nobodies kept decreasing. But he knew otherwise. He knew that this battle was far from over. He had been so tired and he wanted a good sleep after this battle. His eyes search for the mysterious man, but he was nowhere to be seen.

"Ummm… sir? Where are you?"

No reply, so he kept attacking the Nobodies. It seemed like eternity for him. From the bridge, he could see the Nobodies stood there and eagerly waited their turn to encounter the newly-choosen Keyblade master.

"This isn't going very well…" He sighed. His hands were tired and barely grabbed the Keyblades. "Oh please… someone, help…"

He fell on his knees. The Keyblades dropped on the ground.

"I should have listened to Shang Xiang." His hand touched the good luck charm before a Nobody attacked him. He raised one of his arms to futily protect his face when the other hand gripped the charm as tight as he could. Out of nowhere, a light beamed from the mirror. Lu Xun could feel his hand absorbed the power from the charm. He got his streght back and stood up.

"DEFENSE!" He crossed his Keyblade in front of him. Suddenly, a barrier surrounded him and the barrier reflected the Nobodies' relentless attacks.

"A magic?" He took a second to look at the effect. For a moment, the Nobodies could attack him no more.

When the barrier disappeared, the Nobodies resumed their attacks toward the boy. He was tired again now. But his hand moved against his will and he raised his hand.

"HEAL!" Out of nowhere, a strange light surrounded him. A few second after, he felt his body was recovered. He got back his own strength. "Strange, it restored my health, like eating meat bun."

Now, the fully-recovered Lu Xun wasted no time to think. He slashed, jabbed and spun toward the enemies. Sometime he used his magic, at the other time he used his Musou. But, at this incredible effort of his, he received no compliment from the mysterious man. _Where is he?_ He thought, _but no time to think now._

The number of the enemy decreased greatly. It was not more than a hundred now. He sighed in relieve at this. Finally the battle would be over soon.

"You're here by yourself? Don't think I will take it easy on you." A new voice came behind him. He turned back to look at the new comer.

"General Zhang Liao of Wei!" He pointed at him with one of his keyblade. "Let us fight fair and square!"

By this time, all the Nobodies disappeared. Only the two remained there and it would be one-on-one battle. Zhang Liao dismounted from his horse.

"So, you're the Keyblade wielder now. I thought you are the young strategist of Wu." Zhang Liao said, then he raised the Gold Wyvern.

Lu Xun shook his head slightly. "Not anymore, General Liao. I'm a Keyblade wielder now."

Zhang Liao nodded. "Alright. Show me the streght of your Keyblade!"

Lu Xun accepted the challenge. He swiftly moved toward him and attacked him. But, to both surprise, Zhang Liao easily dodged or parried them all. Lu Xun felt his hands streghtless and weak. He didn't understand why but it seemed his Keyblades became heavier and heavier each time. Zhang Liao took this as a change and attacked him. It came to a deadlock. But the winner was obvious.

"You're not serious!" Zhang Liao, felt being underestimated, shouted angrily and with a finall blow, Lu Xun could no longer grabbed the Keyblades. Before the Keyblades reached the ground, they disappeared. What was left behind were a pair of Falcon, with Shang Xiang's headband tied at one of them and the good-luck charm chained on the other twin.

"My… Keyblades?" Lu Xun gazed at the Falcon, followed by the confused-looking Zhang Liao. "They are.. gone." The staretgist stated.

"What's going on?" Finally Zhang Liao asked.

"Nothing." Lu Xun grabbed his Falcon. "I still can fight you with this!"

He clutched his sabers tightly and attacked the still-confused general. Yet, he protected himself by striking with his pole blade against the sabers. At his failure of the sudden attack, Lu Xun took a distance from Zhang Liao.

"So, you want to fight me as strategist of Wu or fight me as Keyblade wielder?" Asked Lu Xun.

"I'm afraid I must say that I don't have any intention of fighting Lu Xun the strategist." He answered.

Lu Xun head was down at hearing this. So, if he wasn't a Keyblade wielder, everyone would underestimate him.

Zhang Liao smiled at the boy. "But I wish to seek for advice from Lu Xun the strategist."

Lu Xun's head shot up to look at Zhang Liao. "Advice? Why?"

"Wei now works under some mysterious men and they ensured us that we could conquer China using these Nobodies. Lord Cao Cao agreed, but I didn't."

"Wait, let me get this clear." He sheatened his Falcon. "You're my enemy, and you tell me about your whole Kingdom. Your act can be considered as treachery."

"I'm sure they will harm Wei. So I humbly ask you for an advice." Zhang Liao cupped his hand with the other hand and bowed slightly.

The strategist rubbed his head and chewed his lip. Never once in his life would someone so politely ask for an advice to him, even in Wu.

"No, please don't say that, General Zhang Liao. I'm just a novice strategist." He gave him a slight smile. "Well, I predict that the Organization will control Wei for destroy the other kingdom. When finally the other kingdoms fall, they will turn their back against you and finally China will be theirs."

"Why must they do it? They could easily destroy us at the same time, couldn't they?"

"Not with the Keyblade wielders fight together against them." Lu Xun shook his head. "The Keyblade wielders would protect this land together." Somehow, Lu Xun could feel a pride at saying this. "However, the Organization realize that Keyblade wielders couldn't fight against human as well as they could fight Nobodies. So, they used one of the kingdoms to slay them. And that's Wei. The reason is there aren't any Keyblade wielders there."

Shang Liao nodded at Lu Xun's explanation. "I must put a stop to their ambition."

"Indeed! If one Kingdom fall, the other will be easily fallen to their hand too!"

Zhang Liao mounted on his horse. "I think I should leave, Keyblade master. Tomorrow we will have another fight."

Lu Xun nodded and gazed at the warrior's retreating form. "Well, my task is finished. I wonder how Sora, Donald, and Goofy are doing…"

--

**Wu's Border: Shi Ting, Western Wu Encampment**

"Somebody come quick!" Goofy's yell could was barely audible within the crowd of Nobodies.

"Goofy!" Donald raised his staff and suddenly a green and yellow light surrounded Goofy. He was healing Goofy before came for his aid.

"Thanks, pals!" Goofy said after Donald stand by his side.

"It's okay!" He raised his staff again to make fire. "What's wrong? Are they that strong?"

"Nope! But that guy is real strong!" He pointed at a black figure, who happened to be one of the Organization's members.

"WACK!" Donald shouted involuntarily. That shout made the black figure turned to face them.

The man looked a bit disappointed at the sight of his enemy. "Not the Keyblade masters?"

"Sora and Lu Xun are busy! We're here to teach you!" Donald narrowed his eyes and raised his staff.

"Ahyuk-!"

"Fool…" The black cloaked man lowered his spears and he turned away. "I have nothing to do with you two. Retreat for now!" With that, he disappearad, as well as the Nobodies.

"Phew… that was close." Goofy sighed in relief.

"Goofy, we should defeat him!" Donald smacked Goofy's head with his staff. "Or our smartass staregist Lu Xun will give us another lecture."

"I don't think he is that smartass, Donald." Goofy replied when caressing his head. "Beside, he didn't order us to defeat the Organization. He just ordered us to kill as many enemies as possible."

"Oh, boy! Talk all you want!" Donald lowered his staff. "We should leave. I'm sleepy."

--

**Wu's Border: Shi Ting, Near Wu Encampment**

From a far distance, Lu Xun could see the campfire. He saw three figures lying beside it. Surely his friend had done their job perfectly. But, he couldn't let them sleep yet. He had to plan a strategy for tommorow's battle.

Just a few meters before he reached the tent, a hand grabbed his shoulder.

"WHAAA!!" He shouted.

"Shhh… It's me." A familiar voice answered.

Lu Xun glanced over his shoulder to see the mysterious man that had helped him before. "Ummm… good night, sir. Thanks for the help." He bowed his head.

"No need. I just want to talk with you."

Lu Xun tilted his head. "About what, sir?"

"Are you sure you aren't Roxas?"

Lu Xun sighed. _Here comes the question…_ He didn't get it. First Sora had thought him as Riku. Now someone tought him as a guy named Roxas. "I'm not. My name is Lu Xun. May I know your name, sir?"

"Name's Axel. Got it memorized?" He took over his hood and revealed his face. He had spiky hair, spikier than Gan Ning. "Tell me, how did you get that Keyblades?"

Lu Xun leaned against a tree. "I don't know. Several days ago I encountered Nobodies when suddenly my weapon turned to be Keyblades." He unsheated his Falcon and looked at it. "I also wonder what happened with me and these sabers."

Axel took a look at it when suddenly the Falcon turned to be Keyblades. Lu Xun was surprised. The Keyblade would only appear if Nobody was close or if he wanted to. Now, no Nobody was there and he didn't wish them to turn to Keyblade.

"Strange. Maybe some Nobodies still here?" He eyed at his surrounding.

"No need to worry. The Nobody is me."

Lu Xun's eyes widened and he jumped. He then raised his Keyblade. "So, you're my enemy!"

Axel shook his head. "But I don't want to fight you."

"Why? Furthermore, why did you help me if I'm your enemy?"

"Because… I have a feeling that you're Roxas."

_I should have known this before…_ Lu Xun sighed. "But I'm not Roxas."

"Still, I want to help."

"Okay, I turst you, Axel." He nodded. "Now let's get to the camp."

The two walked. Lu Xun woke their friend, and he received a spat from them. Sora and his friends rubbed the sleep from their eyes and they saw a blurry image of an unknown person there. It took some seconds before they recognized the black longcoat.

Sora tweaked Lu Xun's ear and whispered to him. "Lu Xun, you dumbass! Why did you bring an Organization here?"

"He said he will help us." He struggled to release his ear from Sora's tweak.

"We told you not to trust Nobodies! Especially the Organization!" Donald joined them. Goofy stared at the new guy.

"B-but…"

"Okay, do you think I don't know what you're talking about?" Axel crossed his arm in front of his chest.

Sora scowled. But he didn't give any replies. Instead, he turned to look at Lu Xun. "So, you woke us just to meet you new friend?" He said in an aggravated tone.

"Not only that. I want to tell you about our strategy for tommorow's battle."

Donald and Goofy sat closer to them. They sat around the campfire. "In my way here, I met Axel and I have made a strategist against them. I'm sure we could drive those Nobodies using this tactic."

"And what would that be?"

"For this, I need your help, Axel." He looked at the Organization member. He gave a pleading look.

Axel shrugged. "I have promised to help you so be it."

Sora, Donald, and Goofy gave a disbelieve look, but they decided to stay quiet.

Lu Xun took a deep breath before announcing his plan. "Okay, here's my tactic…"

--

**North of Xu Chang, Guan Du, In a Village, Inside the Inn**

It has been three days since Kairi left the Wei plaace and hid there. She didn't have anything to do so she often helped the inn owners with the chores. Sometimes, she helped them cooking or tidying the room. The inn was owned by a couple. They were about fifty. They took care of Kairi as if she was thir own daughter. To her surprise, they didn't have any children. And, Kairi was curious why. She had asked her about it. "My only son died when he was fighting in a war." The old woman had answered, so Kairi didn't ask further.

By now, it was already so late. Yet, Kairi couldn't have a rest yet. Zhen Ji had visited her.

"Kairi, I'm here to inform you something. I can't visit you at day so I have to visit you at night." Zhen Ji apologized.

"It's okay. What's the news?"

"Our troops… I mean the Nobodies have marched toward Wu border, Shi Ting."

Kairi wasn't surprised at all. She had known it before. "I hope they will be alright."

"I'm afraid they aren't." Zhen Ji let out a sighed. "The messenger reported that the enemies are just four people. Two of them are the Keyblade wielder."

Kairi was utterly shocked at this. "Only four?! They wouldn't survive!"

"Relax, Kairi." Zhen Ji sat beside her. "One of the Keyblade wielders is Lu Xun. He's Wu strategist and I'm sure he could overcome this situation."

"Really?"

"He even has faced Lord Cao Cao alone."

Kairi sighed. "I hope so…"

--

**Wu Capital City: Jian Ye, Wu Palace, Shang Xiang's Room**

_192, 16__th__ Month 5, Summer_

_Finally, Dong Zhuo has been defeated. He was killed by his own adopted son Lu Bu. Thanks to a songstress named Diao Chan, China was released from his tyranny. It's a good thing, but something is bothering me. How could Lu Bu kill his own father? Well, Dong Zhuo is his adopted father. But even an adopted son shouldn't kill his father, should he? Just thinking about killing father makes me scared. I loved dad so much, and so did he. Until now, I still love him._

_Speaking about dad, it has been three years since he was killed. And I missed him a lot. I imagine how happy dad is right now with mom. It makes me feel happy somehow. I wish I could see mom too for once. Dad and mom will make the best couple in this world. Not only dad, I also miss Wu Jun so much. I had many friends there. They were so nice. But fate could be cruel sometime. How could they be killed in that way?_

_Lu Jiang is much different. The people here don't welcome me, that's what I think. Even granduncle seems doesn't wish me to be here. I don't have any friends here. I always try to talk with them, but they avoid me. And I don't know why. I hope I could figure it out someday. So, I decide to spend my time in library. Reading makes me happy. Furthermore, dad often said "You're smart!" or "Great!" if I read much. Maybe I could make him proud of me if I read more and more. He said that mom also liked reading so much. This might sounds funny, but I hope someday I could be a strategist and help my kingdom._

Shang Xiang yawned. "I'm sleepy…"

She put the diary inside her drawer so no one would know. She also had taken the keys back to the library along with the book. Suddenly, a paper fell from the diary. Shang Xiang took it.

"What's this, I wonder?"

It was folded, so she opened it. She gazed at the paper. It was torned from the diary. She saw a crude drawing on it. Crude drawing of Lu Xun and…

"Who's the other one?" She looked at it. Lu Xun never good at drawing. No wonder Shang Xiang didn't know who it was. But she knew one thing. The person there is a girl, having a short brown hair, and bringing a pair of chakram.

"By the Gods… this is me."

As if it wasn't enough surprising for her, she saw herself in the picture attack him by the head with her chakrams.

"What's this mean?" She tilted her head. "Does it mean I'm such a meanie girl for him?"

She then read the writings bellow. It was written in big AND CAPITAL letter. _Lu Xun must be much stressed when he wrote this…_ Shang Xiang concluded.

'_THIS IS WEIRD! SHE ALWAYS POPS UP IN MY MIND! HERE I AM, TRYING DESPERATELY TO PLAN A STRATEGY WHEN SHE HAUNTS ME EVERYTIME! NOW, SHE'S SCREWING MY MIND LIKE GIVING ME A GOOD HIT ON MY HEAD!! WHAT'S GOING ON??'_

She cursed at that note. "I'm haunting you?! You're the one who always and always haunt me!" Then, she read the next writing. This one was much smaller.

'_But, I wonder why I like this feeling… I want this to last.'_

Shang Xiang sighed. "To tell you the truth, Lu Xun, I also like this feeling. Haven't you notice that we both love each other?" Shang Xiang put her finger on her lower lip. "But you don't know what's love, don't you? I often find you asking you sworn brothers about it. It seems you still haven't understood it until now."

She sighed. Lu Xun was always and always curious about anything. He was a strategist after all. He always wanted to find out about everything. He was smart. But the stupidest thing he did is to think about love. She lied on her bed and rested her head on the soft pillow.

"I hope… just hope, someday he will know it." And she closed her eyes.

--

**Wu's Border: Shi Ting, Near Wu Encampment**

"So, Axel, are you ready?"

Sora, Donald, and Goofy had fallen asleep as soon as Lu Xun had finished telling them the strategy. Only Lu Xun and Axel remain awake. Axel turned to leave the place when Lu Xun asked him. He turned around to look at the boy again.

"Yeah… don't worry."

"But, you hold a very important role in this staretgy. Once you failed, all of our effort will be futile. We're rellying on you." He said concernedly.

Axel looked at the boy. He reminded him a lot about Roxas. He stepped closer to him. "You're worry to much."

"I know. I'm sorry. But we can't fail."

Suddenly, Axel put his hands on Lu Xun's shoulders. He grabbed them tightly and made Lu Xun stiffened a bit. He gazed at the strategist's eyes deeply. It was golden coloured, like a pool of gold coins. Lu Xun was surprised at this.

"Hey, let me go!"

Axel didn't loose his tight grips on his shoulders. He let out a soft whisper, but it was enough loud for Lu Xun to hear. "Roxas…"

Lu Xun sighed. But now he let the taller man keep gazing at his eyes. He saw sorrow there. "I'm sorry. But I'm not Roxas."

Finally, Axel released him. He broke his gaze. "I know. It's okay." Again, the tone was full of sadness.

Lu Xun felt uneasy to let him leave like that. "Ummm… Axel, is there something that bothers you? You can talk to me."

Axel gave a glare at him. Lu Xun gulped, his head down. "…if you want. Only if you want to…" His voice lower and lower, almost inaudible.

"I just want to find Roxas." He sighed.

Lu Xun dared to look at him again. This time he gave a smile. "I'm sure you'll find him. I'm sure of it."

"Have Sora told you that Nobodies don't have hearts?"

Lu Xun nodded, a bit confused with the subject changing.

"A Nobody like me can't feel. I shouldn't have this feeling toward Roxas."

"I know about that. But…" He looked at Sora and turned to him again. "Sora told me I don't have heart too! Does that mean I'm a Nobody?"

There was a pause before finally Axel answered that. "Might be. Roxas don't have heart either."

Lu Xun felt disappointed at the unexpected answer. "Well, if that's true then…"

"But you are not Roxas." Axel cut him off. "He doesn't have heart. He makes me feel that I have a heart though."

"Strange."

"Yes." He nodded. "Why did Sora tell you such thing?"

"Because…" He let out a loud sigh. "…I don't know what love is."

"Me too. Until I met Roxas, I know about love…"

Lu Xun opened his mouth, but Axel knew this. "As a friend."

"Roxas…" He felt the name slipped from his tongue. "He must be a good guy."

"He once was with me. One day he left because he wanted to meet Sora."

"Sora?"

"Yep. At that time, Sora was in a deep long slumber. Roxas gave himself up to wake Sora up."

"Sora is a lazy bummer. I know about it. But you just need to shake him to wake him." He said jokingly. "Why Roxas have to wake him up?"

"Not that kind of sleep, Lu Xun." He said seriously, making Lu Xun stopped his laugh. "He was gaining his own memories. Only Roxas could help him, because Roxas is Sora's Nobody."

Lu Xun tilted his head. "I don't understand."

"Guess you would." Axel shrugged.

"But I know something, at least…" Lu Xun said. He paused a bit and Axel looked at him. "Roxas… he must be a very good guy so that he made you feel like you have heart, and he even left to wake Lu Xun. Am I right?" He smiled widely at the taller man.

Axel realized something. Lu Xun's gaze looked a lot like Roxas'. Axel looked at his smile. It was wide and full of sincerity. He couldn't hold himself anymore. Out of his control, he stepped closer and closer to Lu Xun. He was just as tall as Axel's shoulders. Just like Roxas. He then bent a little until their eyes met. At this, Lu Xun couldn't help but to give him a confused look.

"Axel, what's wrong?"

Axel didn't answer. Instead, he warped his arms to the boy, giving him a hug. Lu Xun gasped a bit. His hat fell to the ground. But he understood that this what Axel needed most. A friend. Lu Xun didn't release the embrace. He let Axel embraced him. He was a bit crying, but without tears.

"A Nobody like me can't drop tears." Axel explained as if echoing Lu Xun's mind.

Lu Xun didn't know what to do or to say. He kept his mouth shut.

"You can't be-" Axel whispered at his ear. "You must be Roxas."

"I'm not." He gave a short reply. "But at least I can be Roxas for you if you want me to."

They loosened up and Axel saw him smiling. The smile was warm, warm enough for the cold night air. Axel stroke Lu Xun's soft hair gently. That was Lu Xun finally realized his hat wasn't on his head anymore, but he decided to ignore it.

Just as he stopped stroking his hair, Lu Xun opened his mouth to speak. "I don't believe you don't have heart."

"I don't have heart. But Roxas and you make me feel like I have heart." He replied.

Lu Xun's head down. He doesn't know what to do whether to say thank you or to say sorry, so he kept his gaze at the grass and hid whatever his expression was.

"I'm leaving. Bye, Lu Xun." He said.

"Bye, Axel! Good luck!" He waved his hand as reply.

Axel disappeared within the dark portal. Lu Xun saw his leaving and lied on the ground beside his friends. His eyes were heavy. He closed them and fell asleep.

* * *

Confused? I'm so sorry... I really don't mean to make you confused with this. Once again, please play **DW5 XL Legend Mode: Battle of Shi Ting** if you find it difficult to understand. And I'm so sorry that Riku and Xing Cai don't show up much in this part. But in the next chapter, their trouble will start. Don't miss it.

Haven't you realize that Lu Xun's Keyblades is same as Roxas'? If you don't know yet, I'm telling you know. Lu Xun get Roxas Keyblades. That's why Axel thinks that Lu Xun is Roxas XD And, NOnoNOnoNOnoNOno I'm not making any YAOI fanfic so don't worry about it. And I think Lu Xun and Roxas have more similarities than Sora and Roxas. That's why it is Lu Xun who reminds Axel of Roxas, not Sora.

As for Lu Xun's past, I often find that many fanfic write that Lu Xun's father is not a good man. The reason why I make his father as a good man is because I do believe that Lu Xun is a good boy and his father must have taught him well. That's why I think Lu Xun's father is a kind father who loves his son so much. However, his granduncle Lu Kang is not a kind man here. And, sadly, Lu Xun's mother has died when he was still very young.

The last chapter, about Lu Xun's curiosity about love, I don't want you to take it wrong. It's not like he is a heartless that doesn't know love. He knows love. In fact, he loves his father, his sworn-brothers, his friends, and his Kingdom. The kind of love that he doesn't know is love toward the opposite gender, or in the other word, to a girl. That's why he doesn't have any girlfriend XD

Well, that's for now. Please review! Next chapter will be, as always, updated on next Monday.


	7. Assault on Shi Ting: Part 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters belong to KOEI - Dynasty Warriors and Square Enix - Kingdom Hearts II

This story take place from Dynasty Warriors 5 and Kingdom Hearts II. ENJOY!!

I'M SOOOO LATEEE!! Sorry, everyone. But I have a reason for this. After I finished writing this chap, I realized something. The 'Assault on Shi Ting' is so DAMN LONG! And I'm sure it will just bore you. So, I decided to divide the chap into two. The second part of Assault on Shi Ting is half-finished!

If you're confused about some quotes on the last chapter, I'm telling you. Sora yells "GATHER!" when he does Magnega magic, and "THUNDER!" when he does Thundaga magic. Lu Xun yells "DEFENSE!" when he does Reflect magic (his magic level hasn't been as high as Sora) and "HEAL!" when he does Cure magic. Oh, I forget to tell you that some quotes are from DW and KH. It's not mine. Please don't sue TT.TT

The battle is COMPLETELY same as **DW5 XL Legend Mode: Battle of Shi Ting. **So, in the other word, I use the tactic. That's not my idea. To make it simple, play as Lu Xun if you want to know what he is he doing here. Play as Shang Xiang if you want to know Donald's and Goofy's role. The last, if you want to know Sora's, play as Sun Quan.

And for the review... Thanks for **Dunrrr**, **The Warriors**, **Akasuna Jezz**, and **pyro-josh and the authorett...**

**Dunrrr: **Thanks! Well, who do you expect will win the bet? I'm sorry about Xing Cai and Riku, but she should do it. So sorry TT.TT Awwww... I'm not good in making any yaoi fanfic. I'm sorry if I disappoint you. I don't mean to make Shang Xiang a bad girl, really . Well, have you ever imagined Lu Xun's drawing? I bet it will be very bad and hardly could be seen XD Kairi will be alone in Wei so I guess I'd better make Zhen Ji her friend. And you're completely right about Liu Bei... **  
**

**The Warriors: **Oh, hi, Seth! Nice to see you here! I hope you'll continue read my FanFic. And sorry, it's about Lu Xun again... I know you don't like Lu Xun, do you?**  
**

**Akasuna Jezz: **Moshi-moshi, Jes-Chan!! Hoooray! I'm waiting for you to read my FanFic here! Thanks for reviewing! I feel bad for forcing you to read an English FanFic. Really sorry... TT.TT If you haven't play DW yet, you should try it! It's so fun! I hope you have time to read my FanFic more, kay? Yes, you're right. School sucks, and it kills me X.X Once again, Arigato Goseimasu!**  
**

**pyro-josh and the authorett...:** Thanks for your review! It's a good thing that I didn't make anyone confused. And about the point of view, I will try harder to make my story better! promise! Oh, and about Axel and Roxas... Axel and Roxas both were used to be members of the organization too! They were a good friends. One day, Roxas figured out that he was Sora's Nobody. So, he decided to go and find Sora, even when Axel had insisted him not to go.

Well, I know you're waiting for this chap so let's get it started!

* * *

**Twilight Town, Stasion of Serenity**

_Where am I?_

Lu Xun shifted his eyes to open. It was dark everywhere. He rubbed his eyes and surveyed his surrounding. His golden eyes went wide when he realized that he wasn't in his tent anymore. It was dark everywhere. He looked at the ground. His feet stood firmly on something that looked a lot like mosaic. To his surprise, there was a mosaic of Sora, Donald, Goofy, a boy and a girl that he didn't know.

"Sora, Donald, and Goofy?" He frowned.

His Keyblades appeared out of nowhere. He grabbed it tightly by the hilt and turned around. "A Nobody?!"

And it was right. When he turned around, he saw a black figure approached him. "Who are you?!"

No answer. The figure kept stepping closer and closer to him.

"Who are you?! Don't come closer!" He pointed his Oblivion at the man. The man wore a black long coat and a hood hid his face. Nonetheless, Lu Xun knew who he was. He was a member of Organization XIII.

Something in that man made Lu Xun fear. But he tried so hard to hide it. "Come closer and I will slit your throat, you… Nobody!" He shouted in angry tone, but his voice trembled.

"Do it."

"Do you think I'm joking?! I'm serious!" By now, the edge of the Oblivion had touched the mysterious man's neck.

"I won't say it again. Do it." The man repeated in a tone of defiance. Lu Xun gulped at his reply. His hand also trembled.

"I can't… why?" He looked at the Oblivion.

The man smirked. "If you don't, I will."

Suddenly, the Oblivion disappeared from Lu Xun's grip and it appeared in front of the mysterious man. He grabbed it and gazed at it, that's when he found something interesting tied on its hilt.

"What's this?" He untied it and looked at it carefully. "A headband?"

"No, give it to me!" Lu Xun tried to take it from his hand, but he grabbed it so tightly and Lu Xun couldn't pull it. "That's mine! Hand me that at once!"

"This is not yours."

Lu Xun loosened a bit and answered. "You're right. It's not mine, but it's important to me. Please, give it back." Now he was pleading.

"I won't." Lu Xun's eyes widened and he looked straight at the man. But, before he could do anything, the man struck him with the Oblivion. Lu Xun flied and grounded. His entire body was aching. From distance, Lu Xun could see the man tore the headband piece to piece.

"No, please, don't…" His voice was a complete surrender. Yet, the man didn't stop.

"Let's see how you look at this." And, from his hand, he dropped the small pieces of the torn headband in front of his face. Lu Xun's eyed the every falling piece in front of his eyes. His hand reached some of them and he grabbed it before stood up. His eyes almost watery when he looked at the man. At this sight, the man just gave him a smug look.

"How can you do that?!" He said in angry tone.

"You're angry? Fight me then."

"Fine, if you wish to die!" He shouted.

He ran toward his opponent. He relied on his Oathkeeper. Fighting with only one sword was a bit difficult for him since he always used two blades. But he didn't care anymore. He wasn't controlled by his own sense, instead he was controlled by his anger. He slashed, stabbed, jabbed, and struck him. Being stained by his tears, his face was wet and his vision was blurred. His attack became aimless and weak. Thus, his opponent could easily dodge or parried it.

"What's wrong?"

"Get lost!!" He kept attacking the man mercilessly when he knew that all the swings of his Keyblade were futile.

"A strategist like you is supposed to stay calmer."

"Shut up! I don't care!"

The angry strategist had never been like this before. It was strange, he admitted. He never tried so hard to keep his possessions. But now, it was different. The headband was so precious, both for him and Shang Xiang.

"Stop playing around!" The mysterious man finally counterattacked him. He raised the Oblivion and struck the Oathkeeper with it. A sound of metal crash metal sound was echoing in that empty place. But not long after, the Oathkeeper was wrenched from its wielder. Lu Xun fell on his knees when the Oathkeeper flied behind him.

"I'm lost… how could?" He muttered. "I'm the Keyblade wielder. Why can you use them too?"

He flipped back his hood to reveal who he was. His blue eyes glared sharply at him. His light brown hair was almost as short as his. But, indeed, Lu Xun didn't know who he was. One thing he know that this man was a boy with about same age as him.

"Who are you?" Lu Xun asked while trying to stand up. But before he could, the blue-eyed boy attacked him once more with the Oblivion. Lu Xun fell face down the ground. He writhed in pain. Somehow, his extended hand managed to grab the mirror charm which chained to the Oathkeeper.

The boy came closer to him. "I'm Roxas."

Lu Xun was surprised. "How could you be Roxas?! Roxas must be a good guy, not like you here! You're not Roxas!" He shouted.

The boy smirked at him. "Then who am I?"

"You're… you're Nobody! You're one of the Organization's members!"

Roxas didn't give any replies. He bent a little to take the fallen Oathkeeper. But Lu Xun grabbed the charm so tightly that even Roxas couldn't take the Oathkeeper.

"Give it to me!"

"No! You've taken Oblivion, I won't let you take Oathkeeper too!" He clutched the charm tighter and tighter.

Roxas scowled. "You're too stubborn!" Then, he released his grip from Oathkeeper. It fell to the ground. Before the sound of the fallen Keyblade was heard, Roxas stepped so hard on Lu Xun's hand. He screamed as the mirror shattered inside his palm. But Roxas pressed it stronger.

"How was that?" Roxas gave him a contemptuous gaze.

Lu Xun didn't loosen his tight grip. He kept holding the broken mirror. From the blood which dropped from his grip, he knew that the edges of each pieces hurt his palm badly. It was bleeding, and even Roxas knew it. Yet, he didn't stop pressing his foot against his hand.

"Roxas, please let go…" He said, wincing in pain.

"I won't, unless you take your hand from the charm."

"If I do, will you really stop?"

"No." He grinned and overpowered his step and made Lu Xun screamed again. The mirror was shattered completely now. The sharp edges of the broken mirror pierced through his flesh. Lu Xun couldn't help but let his tears rolled from his eyes. At this, Roxas didn't give any pity on him. "I will crush that important thing until you can't even look at it anymore."

Lu Xun sobbed a little, but he tried so hard not to show it. "How… how heartless could you be?" His voice broke.

Suddenly, his face changed. The blue eyes that eyed him mockingly turned to be full of fury inside. "You! You're the heartless one!" He pointed at the crying boy with his accusing finger. "You love these things a lot! But why didn't you love the owner?!"

Lu Xun was shocked at this, especially when Roxas finally no longer pressed his hand and let him caressed his bleeding palm. He sat in front of Roxas with his face down, as if waiting for a punishment.

"You have heart! Then, why didn't you use it to love someone?!" Roxas continued, this time in an angry tone.

"I-i…"

"Don't tell me you really don't have heart!" He said, throwing the Oblivion in front of him. "She loves you, and you love her. But why didn't you admit it?!"

"You don't understand! I'm in love with a princess, and that's forbidden!" He shouted back.

"So what?! Just don't give a damn about those rules! Look at me! I'm a Nobody that's not supposed to be able to love someone! Yet, I'm trying even without heart! And you? You're a human, you have heart to love someone! Why you can't do that?! If you really don't want to possess a heart, give yours to me! I need it more than you!"

"No, I won't!!"

Roxas hissed in anger. He grabbed Lu Xun by the collar and raised him from the ground. Roxas grip was strangling that he could hardly breathe.

"Listen! If you don't use that heart of yours, someday your heart will be broken into pieces like that headband and the charm! Understand?!"

He released Lu Xun and turned away. Lu Xun could hear Roxas' last word echoing in his mind. He kept his eyes fixed on the retreating form of Roxas. Even a Nobody, who wasn't supposed to have heart, had taught him another thing about love. He was right. Maybe he should stop denying his feeling after all. Roxas opened his mind.

"Wait, Roxas."

Without turning back, Roxas asked. "What?!"

"You're right. I know this is… a special feeling. Maybe, just maybe I love her after all."

This time, Roxas turned to face him. For the first time, Lu Xun could see him smiling, not smirking or grinning. It was strange to receive such smile from a man who had attacked and angered him before. "You are."

As soon as Roxas finished his sentence, the two Keyblades disappeared and reappeared in Lu Xun's grip. The headband was still tied to the hilt of the Oblivion and the charm was in its complete form, chained at the Oathkeeper.

"Thanks a lot, Roxas. I think I should admit it once I meet her." He smiled back.

Roxas sighed and left him. "Be quick before it's too late." Then, he disappeared in darkness.

_Maybe… he was a good guy after all. Axel was right about him._ He smiled inwardly.

--

**Shu Capital City: Cheng Du, Shu Palace, Guest's Room**

"Riku! You're awake!"

That voice woke him up. The bright sunrise light shot his eyes open. Riku sat up from his bed. King Mickey helped him. He rubbed his eyes and looked at King Mickey confusedly. The pain in his back wasn't as bad as before. But something bothered him. He looked at his surrounding.

"What happen?" he asked.

"After you gave Xing Cai her handband back, you went back to your room and sleep. You have slept for…" He paused. "…4 days."

"4 days?!"

"Yep. So many have happened. And everyone has known that I'm King."

"How come?"

"Luxord came yesterday and said everything. He also talked with Xing Cai. But I don't know what they were talking about."

"Luxord? Did he do any harm to Xing Cai?" He asked. His voice was full of concern.

"Luckily, no."

Riku sighed in relieve. But something hit his mind suddenly. "Where's everybody? Where's Xing Cai?"

"All officers of Shu went to Wu due to the invitation. As for Xing Cai…"

Riku smacked his forehead "I've missed a chance to meet Sora and the new Keyblade wielder!" He sighed. "How's Xing Cai?"

"You wish to see her?" King Mickey chuckled a bit. It was a joke.

Yet, Riku gave him a serious answer, which made him stop his joke. "Yes."

"Well, it's a weird thing. For telling you the truth, she never visited you since she met Luxord." He stated firmly.

"What did Luxord tell her?"

"I have no idea." King Mickey replied. "You'd better meet her and asked her yourself."

"Alright." With that, he left the room.

--

**Wu Capital City: Jian Ye, Wu Palace, Shang Xiang's Room**

_195, 22__nd__ Month 12, Winter_

_It has been almost 8 years since I left Wu Jun. this time, I'll be back there sooner. Granduncle told me that he was going to be attacked by someone called Yuan Shu. He has no choice but to retreat. So maybe tomorrow I should leave Lu Jiang and go back to Wu Jun. I wonder how it is right now. Maybe people started to build the village again after Dong Zhuo's demise. Well, I hope…_

"Shang Xiang!!" Shouted an unseen voice from behind the door.

"DAMMIT!! GIVE ME A BREAK, PLEASE!!" Shang Xiang shouted. It was still early. Naminé still slept peacefully beside her. Shang Xiang, on the other hand, had woken up. Or you can say that she didn't slept last night because of thinking about Lu Xun and his diary. That was why she had been awakening in the morning, which was an unusual thing for her. Unlucky for Naminé, her shout woke her.

Naminé shifted her eyes. He turned to look at Shang Xiang who tried to hide a diary to her desk.

"Ummm… morning, Naminé!" Shang Xiang said cheerfully as if nothing had happened.

"Morning. What's it you've just hid?"

"Ummm… nothing."

The two looked at the door. Someone had just knocked it. And a voice called her again. "Shang Xiang!"

"Alright! I'm coming!" She ran and opened the door immediately. It was Ling Tong.

"Shang Xiang, your bro is calling you! He asked you to come as soon as possible!"

At this, Shang Xiang slammed the door to close it, but Ling Tong held it so it wasn't closed.

"If he wants me to talk with him, he is the one who should come to me!" She yelled at the poor Ling Tong.

"Fine, fine, don't mad at me! I'm just telling you."

Shang Xiang let out a sigh. She closed the door and stood outside her room. Crossing her arms in front of her chest, she asked Ling Tong with such tone that scared him. "Why did he call me?"

"Dunno." Ling Tong shrugged. "But I have a guess."

"And what's that?"

"Just a guess."

"Tell me."

"Maybe…" Ling Tong rubbed his head. "Just maybe… our lil' Lu Xun has come back."

Shang Xiang's eyes widened as if it shone. "Really?" She smiled widely. She couldn't wait to see Lu Xun.

"Just a guess! Just a guess! Not one hundred percent correct!" He reminded her.

"Okay, tell bro I'm coming!" She entered her room and Ling Tong left. She closed her door and smiled so widely. Even Naminé realized this. She could predict what news Ling Tong brought judging from Shang Xiang's expression.

"Lu Xun has come back, hasn't he?" Naminé smiled at her.

She nodded vigorously. "Yes."

"Then I suppose you should change your clothes quickly and meet him."

"Alright, Naminé."

--

**Wu's Border: Shi Ting, Wu Encampment**

"My Keyblades! My Keyblades!"

Lu Xun's hands ran frantically to search for his weapons. Luckily, he found them lying near him. He took a look on them and found Shang Xiang's headband and charm still on the place. He sighed in relief. But not for Sora and the rest. Because of Lu Xun's yell and frantic action, the three woke up at the same time.

"Phew… my Keyblades are still alright. The charm and headband either."

"What the heck have you just done, silly boy??" Donald hit him by the head using his staff.

"Ouch! It hurts!"

"What's with you, Lu Xun? You screamed and looked for your Keyblades like a crazy!" Sora said in both sleepy and exasperated tone.

"It's nothing. It's just…"Lu Xun chewed his lip. "Yesterday… I had a strange dream."

"Ya mean… nightmare?" Goofy asked.

"No, it's not a nightmare." At his answer, the three frowned and drew their heads closer to Lu Xun's. "It's just a weird dream. You know someone here named Roxas? Axel's friend. He said that Roxas' your Nobody, Sora."

"Roxas? No idea. I just know that he's one of Organization XIII" Sora crossed his arm in front of his chest, followed by the two. "Well, what did he do? Did he tell you something?"

"First, he attacked me. And somehow he could control my Keyblades and used it against me. I lost." His head down. "Then, he tore Shang Xiang's headband and broke the charm."

Sora clenched his fist. "He's our enemy, then! No different than the Organization!"

"Wait, I haven't finished yet." Lu Xun stopped him. "After that, he left me and told me about…"

"About…?" Sora frowned, no different than Donald and Goofy.

Lu Xun bit his lower lip. "About love."

Donald and Goofy gasped. Sora covered his mouth with his hand. Lu Xun looked confused. This wasn't the expression that he predicted. "Why? What's wrong with love?"

"A Nobody doesn't know what love is since he doesn't have heart. Same as you." Donald informed.

"Well, that's it. He said that he didn't have heart, yet he tried to love someone. And he said further that I have heart, but I don't use it to love." Lu Xun recalled his encounter with Roxas before. "He's a good guy after all, I think…"

"Well, hopefully." Then, Sora grinned widely at him. "So, will you tell your feeling to Shang Xiang after we back home?"

At this question, Lu Xun couldn't answer.

"Come on, Lu Xun!" Donald and Goofy pleaded.

"Well, just wait and see. If I can see a miracle here, I will." He smiled widely at them.

The three pouted at the same time. "Awww… Lu Xun!"

Without any further argumentation, Lu Xun ordered them all. "Okay! No time for a cheap talk!"

Sora, Donald, and Goofy rolled their eyes as reply, but Lu Xun kept continuing. "Same as yesterday!" Lu Xun shot his eyes at Sora, who leaned back at that. "Sora, you're the commander here!"

Sora widened his eyes. "Wha-? Me? Commander?"

"Yes." Lu Xun nodded. This time followed by Donald and Goofy.

Sora sighed. "Guys… I'm no good at commanding. Lu Xun will be a better commander."

Lu Xun shook his head. "I'm the strategist, not commander. Agree, Donald and Goofy?"

"Sora doesn't have any potential to be commander, but at least he could practice." Donald commented.

Goofy added. "And I want to see Sora as commander."

"It's decided then!"

Sora sighed in defeat before Lu Xun continued. "Sora, you have to distract the enemy attention. Head to the front lines and go to the Supply Base you've occupied before. Lure them, attack them or whatever to make them unaware of what I, Donald, and Goofy do."

"Understood, sir." Sora answered half-heartedly.

"As for you two…" Lu Xun turned at Donald and Goofy. "Go to the western path. Capture and secure the keypoint there. It's the Attack Base I said earlier. By now, they must loosen their guard there. Take it as soon as possible. I will head to the north and capture the keypoint there."

Donald and Goofy exchanged gaze. "What will capture an Attack Base do?"

"It's about Axel. If we take the two Attack Bases, he can make the bridge collapse." He explained. "As I said earlier the enemy commander is in the front lines, and if the bridge collapsed, he couldn't go back to their main camp. We will trap him there when the Nobodies still haven't crossed the bridge. Furthermore, if we managed to defeat him there, we don't have to kill so many Nobodies. Once the commander gone, the troops will retreat." He finished. "Do you guys understand?"

It didn't take a genius to know that the three didn't get what their strategist said. Lu Xun sighed. "Well, forget it. Just do what you must. Sora, Donald, and Goofy, after you see the bridge collapse, advance toward Xaldin and defeat him. He must be near the Supply Base, which means Sora will be the first to face him."

"Alright. Don't worry. I'm sure it will be successful."

--

**Wu's Border: Shi Ting, Wei Encampment**

"So, you know how to capture the Keyblade masters?"

Axel nodded. This was a part of Lu Xun's plan. Axel would lead Xaldin to the front lines and he had to make the bridge collapse once the keypoints had been taken before the Nobodies crossed the bridge.

"Yes. I've surveyed their place and I know the best way to capture them." He said confidently. Lying was not a hard thing for him after all. "And I'm sure once you use this path, you will capture them easily."

Xaldin thought for a moment, then he answered. "Fine."

--

**Shu Capital City: Cheng Du, Shu Palace, Garden**

Xing Cai sat beside the pond. The fresh morning air was relaxing. No one was there. Everyone was in Wu right now. Only she, Guan Ping, and Riku were there.

_Has Riku awake yet?_ She thought. _No, I should stop thinking about him._

She was enjoying the solitude, when a voice called her.

"Morning, Xing Cai!"

Xing Cai knew who he was. "Morning, Guan Ping." She turned and smiled at him.

"May I sit here?"

Xing Cai nodded and Guan Ping sat beside him. The two kept silent at first, but Xing Cai decided to talk with him.

"Guan Ping, I'm sorry."

Guan Ping turned to look at her. "Why? You did nothing."

"Well…" She gazed at the pond. "Because of me, you aren't in Wu right now. I know your father will scold you when he comes back."

Guan Ping smiled at her. "It's nothing, Xing Cai. Besides, I don't really like Wu. I like this place."

"Thanks."

"It's okay. And, I guess you do it for him right? The new guy?"

"Riku?"

Guan Ping nodded. Then he forced himself to smile. "You are so worried about him. You love him, don't you?"

Xing Cai blushed. "No way! I'm not! He's just friend. And I have someone that I already love." Xing Cai know this was a lie, but she had to forget about Riku. Maybe she should not love Riku after all. She already had Guan Ping.

Guan Ping tilted his head. "And who can that be?"

"Guess who! I'm not telling you!"

"Come on, Xing Cai! Tell me!"

"No way!"

--

**Wu Capital City: Jian Ye, Wu Palace, Outside the Great Hall**

Shang Xiang had run past the corridor as fast as her feet allowed her and she was panted heavily right now. Finally she managed to arrive at the Great Hall. She had dressed as best as she could to meet Lu Xun. She still wore her red clothes and her red tights, but maybe this was the first time in her life she wore make-up, and minus her headband. The guards in front of the door opened it for her and she stepped inside. Her eyes searched for the young strategist that she missed so much.

"Ah… there you're Shang Xiang!"

It was Sun Ce. She passed by the people in green clad, and that brought her to further disappointment. Why the hell Sun Ce brought her there with the Shu officers? She then sat beside her brother. Sun Ce eyed her with awe. "Has Ling Tong succeeded in asking you to wear make-up?"

She stuck her tongue out. "Why did you call me? Is this about Xunie?"

Sun Ce frowned. "Boyan? He hasn't come back yet. What's wrong with him?"

Shang Xiang didn't give any answer. The Shu officers started to whisper to themselves and some of them frowned deeply. Sun Ce knew this and he asked Shang Xiang no more.

"Lord Liu Bei, this is my sister Sun Shang Xiang." He said to the Shu Emperor and then turned to look at Shang Xiang. "Shang Xiang, Lord Liu Bei wishes to talk with you."

Shang Xiang asked nonchalantly. "What for?"

Liu Bei stood up and he bowed slightly at her. "I'm sorry for interrupting your time, Lady Sun."

_Another Lady Sun…_ she rolled her eyes.

"I wished to introduce my generals to you." He continued.

_Whatever…_

"This is my Five Tiger Generals, Guan Yu, Zhang Fei, Zhao Yun, Ma Chao, and Huang Zhong. Guan Yu and Zhang Fei here are my sworn brothers."

The five generals stood up and cupped their hand and they bowed slightly to her. She forced a smile.

"And my strategists here are Zhuge Liang and Pang Tong. Yue Ying is Zhuge Liang's wife and Jiang Wei is his apprentice. And one of my other general is Wei Yan."

This time, the mentioned officers stood up and did the same as the other five. Again, Shang Xiang forced a smile. _What the heck?! Why should I know all of Shu officers? It's not like I have to live with them, isn't it?_

"Actually, there are still two officers left. That's Guan Yu's son and Zhang Fei's daughter. But they can't come."

"It's okay." She replied. She didn't really want to meet or know those officers after all. Then she turned at Sun Ce and whispered at him. "Is that all? I want to go back to my room."

Sun Ce laughed. "Why the rush? Lord Liu Bei here wants you to talk with him. Is that right?" He turned at Liu Bei.

Liu Bei nodded. "If you don't mind, I'll be waiting in the garden."

Poor Shang Xiang. She didn't have time to object the offering. Sun Ce had cut her off. "Of course she doesn't mind. She will be there in no time."

With that, Liu Bei saluted, followed by the other officer. They exited the hall and left the two there.

"Okay, bro! Now explain this to me. What's with the Shu here? I don't know why they pay us a visit and I hope you will explain this to me." She crossed her arms in front of her chest and gave Sun Ce a death glare. "I know you have planned something. Now tell me."

Sun Ce grinned at her. "Don't worry, my dear sister! Everything is going well. And I'm sure you will like my plan. I won't tell you now but you'd better meet Liu Bei now." His grin grew wider as he finished his sentence. "And don't be nervous."

Shang Xiang let out a heavy sigh before leaving the hall.

--

**Wu's Border: Shi Ting, Inside the Supply Base **

Sora arrived at the Supply Base. It was still quiet. Not a single Nobody was there. But Sora knew that soon they would reach the place. And he should be prepared for it. Sora looked at the view before he dismounted from the horse. He stumbled a little but met no problems other than that.

"Man, riding horse screws me up!" He mumbled when dusting over his clothes. "Okay, what should we do, now?"

Sora entered the Supply Base. It was as quiet as the outside. Sora lied down on the ground and rested his head on his arm. "Lu Xun shouldn't ask us to get up that early, the enemies haven't attacked us yet." He yawned. "I'm sleepy…"

He put his Keyblade beside him and stared at the sky. He was deep in thought. The sky was beautiful that day. It was bright and the cloud was white and soft. The sun shone brightly. The cool breeze blew past his hair and that made him even sleepier. He closed his eyes for a moment.

"This is weird, I've never fought Nobodies with such strategy before. This world is strange." He muttered silently. "And how can be a new Keyblade master here?"

Sora shook his head to wake himself up. He stood up and picked his Keyblade. He then got out from the Supply Depot and walked toward the bridge. The view was the place that would soon be a battlefield. It was an empty barren field. There was only several plants grew there.

"So, Axel will destroy this bridge. If the commander is trapped here and the Nobodies couldn't advance across the bridge, we just have to fight the commander without the troops. Is that true?" He muttered to himself and rested his chin on his hand. "So that's his plan! Brilliant! It would me much easier! When the Organization defeated, the Nobodies will vanish along with them!"

He turned to get back to the Supply Base. But, as soon as he turned, he heard the sound of his enemies. He turned and saw a two black hooded man stood on the other side of the bridge. Both of them revealed their face. One of them was Xaldin and the other one is indeed Axel.

"So, Sora, do you really think you can defeat me? Alone?" Xaldin asked.

Sora crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Is that a question? Or a compliment? Or an insult? Of course I can do it!" He laughed.

"I'm afraid I should say you can't." Xaldin replied.

"Let's prove it. Well, since you've known my name, it's not necessary to introduce myself then. I will be disappointed if you don't know the name of the person who will defeat you!" He spoke loudly with confidence while raising his Keyblade.

"Well, let's see."

Some Dragons, a kind of Nobodies which were controlled by Xaldin, ran across the bridge and attacked Sora. But, as soon as they reached him, he slew them all.

"Coward! Why don't you fight me by yourself?! Asking the Nobodies to defeat me? It kills troops in vain!" He taunted. "Listen, as long as I'm alive, I won't let you pass this bridge!"

Xaldin smirked. "Fine, I accept your challenge, but don't regret it later."

Xaldin ran across the bridge and attacked Sora with his spears. Sora quickly dodged it. They fought on the bridge for some times until Sora suddenly remembered the plan. He shouldn't fight now! He should lure the enemy commander! He dodged the attacks when thinking a way to lure him to the Supply Depot. _Think, Sora! Use your brain!_

_AHA! I know it!_ His mind was suddenly struck by an idea.

"What? Getting tired?" Xaldin smirked. He kept attacking Sora.

"Ugh! You're strong!" He acted as if he was struggling so badly.

Sora then made a reckless move. It was all planned by him. He let one of Xaldin's spears struck his shoulder and he fell to the ground.

"Ouch! I won't lose!" He quickly stood up and ran away.

"You think you can get away?" Xaldin chuckled at the retreating Sora. He grabbed his spears before chasing him.

Sora looked behind. His plan was successful. Xaldin chased him with just a small number of Nobodies plus Axel.

_Lu Xun, Donald, Goofy, please be hurry!_

--

**Shu Capital City: Cheng Du, Shu Palace, In the Garden**

King Mickey ran past the corridor. He reached the garden and finally met him.

"Riku!" King Mickey ran toward him.

Riku turned around and put his index finger in front of his mouth. "Ssshhh…"

King Mickey tilted his head when Riku walked closer to him. His head was down so King Mickey couldn't see his face. But he knew that something was not right. King Mickey took him to sit under a tree. He did the same and King Mickey started speaking.

"Riku, what's wrong? You should tell me." He gazed at the boy beside him.

Riku didn't give any reply. King Mickey sighed at this. Riku was a kind of person who never told anyone about his problem. He always so quiet and tried to solve his problem himself.

"Come on, Riku, you could tell me if you want to." King Mickey said before he bent a little to see Riku's face. And he was surprised at this.

"Riku? Why are you… crying?"

A single tear ran down from his blue eyes. His face was stained by his own tears. When King Mickey he realized King Mickey was gazing at him, he quickly wiped his tears. He was crying quietly, and he didn't sob at all. This was the first time he saw a strong-hearted boy such as Riku cried.

"I'm okay. Don't worry about me." He forced a smile, but it failed.

King Mickey put a hand on Riku's shoulder. "If you don't want to tell me your problem, it's fine by me. But don't lie to me that you're okay. You're absolutely not okay, Riku."

Riku said nothing. King Mickey grew more and more suspicious. He looked at the spot where Riku had stood before. Near it, he saw Xing Cai and Guan Ping sat beside a pond. Talking each other, they looked so happy together. King Mickey turned to look at his friend.

"You're jealous?"

Riku shook his head, but said nothing.

"I know you're. It's okay, Riku. They are friends after all. You don't have to feel that, right?"

Once again, Riku shook his head. This time he spoke with a very soft voice, almost whispering. "It's not that. She has just said that…" Riku paused.

"That?"

"She doesn't love me." He replied and smiled sadly.

King Mickey gulped. It wasn't a good news. This boy in front of him was broken-heart. "That's not true! She loves you!"

"She doesn't. She said it herself." He once again wiped his tears before stood up.

"Riku…" King Mickey couldn't say anything. "Maybe she knows that you and she couldn't live together so she decided to..." he paused. "…forget you."

Those words stabbed his heart so deeply. He walked away and left the garden without taking second glance at the view. King Mickey followed him from behind.

"She has chosen the best choice. With this, both of you wouldn't hurt when you finally leave. You know that you and she couldn't be together, don't you?"

Riku kept his mouth shut. He walked past the corridor and opened his room's door and they entered the room.

"You shouldn't be so sad, Riku."

"I know. But I…"

"You know you couldn't love her. Why did you still do it?"

"I can't forget her." He answered simply.

"Now, forget her. Don't think about her and forget your memories about her."

"No, I can't…"

King Mickey grew impatient, and he finally shouted at him. "You know she doesn't love you, Riku!"

Now, these words stabbed Riku's heart deeper and deeper. It hurt more than the first. King Mickey covered his mouth. "Ooops, I'm so sorry, Riku…"

Riku glared angrily at him. He gritted and clenched his fist. "No need to sorry. You're right. She NEVER loves me." His voice was calm, but filled with anger, yet he tried to control and hide his emotion. He ran toward the door and exited from the room.

"Wait, Riku!" King Mickey ran after him. But he slammed the door. King Mickey was left there alone. He regretted what he had said before and he smacked his head. He decided not to run after him after letting out a deep sigh.

--

**Wu's Border: Shi Ting, Inside the Western Attack Base**

"That's the last Nobody!" Donald gleeful cheer could be heard throughout the western part of Shi Ting. The two had done their task well, no flaws at all. Lu Xun must be very happy at this. Donald and Goofy raised their weapons together and cheered at their victory. The Attack Base had been secured.

"I think we should back and tell Lu Xun about this!" Goofy suggested.

"No! We should fight the enemy commander… I mean the organization!"

The two turned away and mounted on their horses when a voice called them from behind.

"You have defeated those Nobodies but not me!" Said the new voice.

Donald and Goofy turned to look at him. It was one of the Wei general.

"I'm Zhang Liao! You should face me before claimed this Attack Base as yours!"

Donald and Goofy exchanged look before drew their weapons. "Anytime!"

The Wei general galloped toward them and slashed Goofy with his pole, but Goofy quickly defended himself using his shield.

"You're quite skillful. I see. I shall be your opponent!"

This time, Donald and Goofy gazed at him carefully. Zhang Liao felt a bit annoyed with this. It seemed that his opponents didn't have any will to fight him at all.

"Y' know, Donald? I think he's not a Nobody!" Goofy said to Donald, but what he said was audible for Zhang Liao.

Donald nodded. "You're right. His Majesty King Mickey always forbids us to fight anyone who isn't Nobodies or Heartless."

Zhang Liao looked confusedly at his two opponents. "How can I be that lowly Nobody?" He said in a slightly annoyed tone, but this time he lowered his weapon.

"You're human, right?" Donald asked him, also lowered his staff.

"Yes."

Goofy smiled. "We don't have to fight! We're friends, not enemies."

"Yea, and we don't want to fight human. Our enemy is Nobody." Donald added.

"Friend?" Zhang Liao looked at the two nodding their head. "Wei are in war against Wu and we're not friends! We're enemies!"

"Wei? Wu?" Donald and Goofy shrugged. "The most important thing is even Wei and Wu are in war, we should repel Nobodies together." Goofy said.

"Both three kingdoms must cooperate in order to drive them away from this land." Donald added.

Zhang Liao nodded. "Your Keyblade friend said the same last night. He said that the Organization was using this war to get rid of the Keyblade wielders."

"And that is the truth." Donald replied.

"Lord Cao Cao shouldn't believe them."

"Cao Cao? Never heard of him."

"He's the Wei Emperor." Zhang Liao told them. "I see. I shouldn't fight you if that's true. Forgive me for my misunderstanding." He cupped his and gave a slight bow to the two. Being not accustomed by this, Donald and Goofy did the same hesitantly.

"Ummm… it's okay, sir Zhang Liao." The two said. Zhang Liao nodded and left them there.

"He's a good man, different with the Nobodies." Goofy commented.

"He's not our enemy after all." Danald said. The two then galloped and got out from the place and advanced toward the Supply Depot.

"I hope Lu Xun has finished his task."

--

**Wu's Border: Shi Ting, Inside the Northern Attack Base**

It was a deadlock, and Lu Xun was struggling against it. His opponent was mercilessly overpowered his blow. His Falcon never would be able to win against his opponent. He knew it, but he still hoped that the man in front of him would stop the deadlock.

"Show me your power, Keyblade wielder! Where is your Keyblade?" Said his opponent in a defiant tone.

Lu Xun kept his gaze on the man. "Please be consider, General Xu Huang. I don't wish to fight you. I just want to fight the Nobodies." He said, almost in pleading tone. His arms got weaker and weaker each second and were slowly gone numb.

"The enemy of my Lord is my enemy too." He said. This time he raised his axe a bit before gave a final blow. Lu Xun fell on the ground, but he still grabbed his Falcon.

"Use your Keyblade!" Xu Huang said.

Lu Xun shook his head. "I can't. My Keyblades will appear only if I find my true enemy."

"I'm your true enemy!"

"No! My enemy is the Nobodies! Not you! Look, my Keyblades disappeared when I face you. That's mean you're not my enemy!" He replied. Lu Xun looked at the grassy field. He rubbed his sore hand. "I won't fight you. I understand that… Wei and Wu are friends, not enemies."

Lu Xun looked upon the Wei general. To his surprised, Xu Huang extended his arm to help Lu Xun stand up. Lu Xun accepted it and dusted over his clothes. "Thanks."

"Lord Cao Cao ordered us to capture both of you and your other friend."

"I've known that." He nodded.

"You're right about Sora. But for you, it's not only about this Nobody thing. It is also about the Battle of Chi Bi."

Lu Xun tilted his mead. "Chi Bi? I did nothing there. Lord Zhou Yu was the main strategist there. He was the one who devised that incredible strategy. At that time, I was nothing but a minor officer."

"He said you managed to fight him on one-on-one battle."

Lu Xun nodded. "That was true."

"That's why he asked us to capture you." Xu Huang concluded. "But since you're a Keyblade wielder and all the three kingdoms rely on you to repel these Nobodies, I won't do you any harm."

"You won't?" Lu Xun asked, surprised but happy. "Why? I mean… I always thought that Wei always thought us as enemy. Just as you've said before."

"Not now. The Organization is planning to take over China. I won't let them do that."

"How did you know that?"

"Your friend told me last night. But he said it was your assumption. It was brilliant, young strategist." He said.

Lu Xun scratched his backhead and smiled sheepishly. "It was nothing, General Xu Huang. I think it was obvious."

Xu Huang turned away and mounted his steed. "I should fight you no more, Keyblade wielder! Farewell for now!" He turned his horse and left him.

Lu Xun, without looking back, also mounted his horse. "The northern keypoint has been captured. Donald and Goofy must have secured the western keypoint. It's time then!"

Lu Xun took a match and lit it. He went to the nearby tree and burned it as a signal to Axel to destroy the bridge. He saw the fire got bigger and bigger. Axel must have noticed it.

"I hope it works." Lu Xun muttered.

After some minutes passed, he could hear the sound of the collapsing bridge. His plan was a success. But there weren't any time to celebrate it. The battle hadn't over yet. There were still so much to be done before they achieve victory over the Nobodies army.

"Okay, I hope Sora has succeeded in trapping the enemy commander."

He mounted on his horse and went to the Supply, to join the fight.

* * *

Well, that's it! Lu Xun, Sora, Donald, and Goofy will fight Xaldin on the next chap! I hope you will still continue reading! Oh, and one more thing: What if Lu Xun's Musou and Sora's Trinity Limit combined? You'll figure it out soon! I have tried to make it as cool as I could. But if you have any suggestion, you can tell me by reviewing.

And, this is the role of each participant of this battle:  
Lu Xun: Of course it is Lu Xun himself!  
Sora: He is the commander so he will definitely has Sun Quan's role  
Donald and Goofy: Shang Xiang. Confused?  
Axel: He was obviously has Zhou Fang's role here  
Xaldin: Cao Xiu. Who else?  
The Nobodies, Dragons: This is the easiest. Of course the Wei troops.  
Well, I know it's a bit boring to read this chap since you all know how the battle fought. I REALLY am sorry. I'm not good in making any battle plans or strategies so I think I should just use** DW5 XL Legend Mode: Battle of Shi Ting**'s strategy. But please read, kay?

Kairi doesn't shows up again here. I'm sorry, everybody. Oh well... I know this chap isn't as good as I have promised. I apologize... TT.TT


	8. Assault on Shi Ting: Part 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters belong to KOEI - Dynasty Warriors and Square Enix - Kingdom Hearts II

This story take place from Dynasty Warriors 5 and Kingdom Hearts II.

Okay, this is Monday, but I'm late for one week. I'm so sorry, everyone. Blame me not, for this is my school's fault for giving me so many tests and homeworks. Hopefully, you still continue reading this story. This is the second part of the last chapter. And, as I have said before, I combine Lu Xun's Musou and Sora's Trinity Limit. Maybe it isn't as good as you expect. And if you tell me about your opinion about the combination, I would really appreciate it.

And for those who haven't know yet, I want to tell you that THIS STORY MAINLY FOCUSED ON LU XUN AND SHANG XIANG. Not Sora and Kairi, nor Riku and Xing Cai, although they also have an important part in this story. That's why I put this story in Dynasty Warriors category, not in Kingdom Hearts.

And for the review... OMG, I can't believe this! **Syah-Bana**, you really keep your promise! Thanks a lot! I'm sorry for forcing you to read an English story. I know you're really busy, but I'm really looking forward for your review! I'm sorry this story is so looooong. Well, this is the longest story I've written after all.

Okay, nothing much to say so here's the story!

* * *

**Wu Capital City: Jian Ye, Wu Palace, Shang Xiang's Room**

Naminé walked out from the bathroom. He closed the door so quietly because Shang Xiang was sleeping and she was afraid of waking her. She tip-toed to the bedroom. And, to her surprise, she wasn't sleeping. She was sitting on her desk and was reading something. Naminé got interested so she walked without making any voice. She stood beside her and tried to read the book.

_197, 8__th__ Month 8, Autumn_

_Finally, I've known the reason why the villagers and even my granduncle always avoid me. They think that I bring bad luck. They assumed that all people of Wu Jun were killed because of the bad luck I brought. I'm bringing bad luck, that's what they say. It's not fair at all! Just because I'm the only survivor, doesn't mean I'm the cause of all of the misery, right? It wasn't my fault!_

_Well, I've decided. I can't live in this place any longer. They don't welcome me and I feel abandoned. I shall leave this place for their own happiness, or perhaps mine too! I have planned this last night. I've stolen my granduncle twin sabers and I will fight with them. I will escape this night. I will leave this place forever. Well, maybe my journey is about to start. This night, I will escape…_

Naminé read it carefully. She then surprised Shang Xiang by asking her in a sudden. "What's that, Shang Xiang? Lu Xun's diary?"

Shang Xiang quickly turned at her and almost shouted. She hid the diary. "Yea… um No!"

Naminé smiled. "I know it, Shang Xiang. No need to hide it."

Shang Xiang was embarrassed for being caught reading someone's diary. "Please don't tell Xunie."

"I won't. Don't worry." Naminé said. "This is about Lu Xun? Interesting."

"Wanna read too?"

Naminé shook her head. "It's not polite to read someone's diary."

"Yeah, you're right." Shang Xiang shrugged. "But I want to know it. Just a little."

Shang Xiang turned over the page, but it was torn and the rest of the pages were unreadable. Some of the pages were torn too.

"NOOOO!! Just where the interesting part starts! Xunie, you fool!"

Naminé giggled. "It's over then. You should take it back to its place."

Shang Xiang nodded and picked a pair of key from her pocket. Naminé was even more surprised.

"Where did you get that?" Naminé asked.

"From Lu Meng, Lu Xun's mentor plus his sworn big-brother." She answered simply.

"How could he give you that?"

Shang Xiang laughed at this. "Who dares to disobey the princess?"

She exited her room and brought the diary and the keys with her. Naminé followed her. They walked past the corridor and walked toward Lu Xun's room. Shang Xiang unlocked the door and entered the room and took the diary to its place when Naminé waited outside. When everything had finished, Shang Xiang got out from the room. They went back to their room.

"So, how's Lu Xun? He has come back?" Naminé asked.

Shang Xiang snorted. "No, he wasn't. In fact, that foolish bro of mine asked me to talk with Liu Bei!"

They reached the room and entered it. They continued the conversation.

"So, did you enjoy that?" Naminé asked.

Shang Xiang threw herself to her bed. "Well, he's quite friendly. I quite enjoy it." She smiled.

Now this made Naminé a bit surprised. She asked again, but this time looked more like an interrogation. "You enjoyed it? How about Lu Xun?"

Shang Xiang eyed her. "Why did you ask that? I just said that he might be a good friend. That's all, nothing else."

"Oh, sorry then." She sighed. "I thought you don't love Lu Xun anymore because of the Shu Emperor."

Shang Xiang laughed. "I just hope Lu Xun could share Liu Bei's friendly attitude. Plus…"

"Plus?"

"I hope he finally knew the meaning of love."

Naminé giggled. "He doesn't know? Are you sure?"

"Yep." She answered. "His brothers always and always ask him to get one, but since he doesn't understand love, he never finds one."

"No, he has found you."

This made Shang Xiang blushed. Naminé gave her a wide grin and sat beside her. "He will know it, Shang Xiang. Don't worry. But the question is, do you really love him?"

"O-of course! B-but please don't tell anybody." She stammered a bit.

"I know it's hard for a tomboy like you to admit that you love somebody."

"That's it. No one likes a tomboy such as me. I wonder if Xunie really loves me." She sighed and closed her eyes.

"Don't worry, Shang Xiang. He loves you. He really loves you."

--

**Wu's Border: Shi Ting, Near the Supply Base **

"Lu Xun, you finally arrived!"

Lu Xun galloped the horse as soon as he could. He was late for the fight against the enemy commander, but he managed to come. There, he saw Sora, Donald, and Goofy. They were in the middle of the battle. In front of them stood the enemy commander. As he predicted, the enemy commander was one of the Organization XIII, not a Wei general.

"I'm here everyone!" He yelled, then he dismounted from his steed. As soon as he drew his Falcon, they turned to be Oblivion and Oathkeeper. He joined their fight and stood beside Sora.

The man in front of them smirked. "So, this is the new Keyblade master… Lu Xun, am I correct?"

"How do you know my name?" Lu Xun said, a bit confused. He couldn't remember ever met the man before.

"My pleasure to meet you. I'm Xaldin." Suddenly, a spear flew toward him with such a lightning speed. The four quickly dodged it so no one hurt.

"Hey, that's cheating!" Lu Xun shouted, having no knowledge on the Organization's weapons. "It's not allowed to use such weapon in battle!" He pointed at the spear. However, he was even more shocked when he saw so many spears surrounded his enemy, along with a whirlwind.

"This is not an ordinary battle, Lu Xun! We're fighting against Organization!" Sora explained. "They have their own rules in battle!"

Lu Xun, Sora, Donald and Goofy stood up. There are still some Nobodies there, but just a few since most of them were in the other side of the bridge. They couldn't past the bridge because it had been destroyed.

"Lu Xun, Sora, we will take care those Nobodies. You two concentrate on him!" Donald shouted and left them before they could give any reply.

"Me too!" Goofy followed Donald.

"How can you guys left us here alone?!" Lu Xun protesed, but they had been out of hearing range. So now only Lu Xun, Sora, and Xaldin left. Lu Xun shot his head to look at his friend beside him. "So how can we win this, Sora?" He asked worriedly.

"Don't worry, Lu Xun!"

"I'm tired of waiting." Xaldin said, drawing their attention to him.

Sora grabbed his Keyblade tighly, so as Lu Xun. "We will defeat you in no time, Xaldin!" Sora shouted, when Lu Xun only gulped at the sight of his enemy. He had to admit that he wasn't so sure of what Sora said. The enemy seemed so strong.

Sora ran toward him and slashed his Keyblade. Lu Xun covered his face with his hand. He could see nothing but heard Sora's attack was parried.

"Come on, Lu Xun!" Sora yelled.

"I can't!"

Then, he saw a whirlwind attacked Sora, but Sora jumped and grounded in a spot where the whirlwind wasn't there. Lu Xun couldn't help but watched in awe.

"Impressive. Could I do that?" He murmured.

For a couple of minutes, he saw Sora slashed, attacked, charged, and stabbed the enemy with his Keyblade.

"Sora, look out!"

Sora turned around to see a spear above his head and started to jab him. But, as soon as he saw this, Lu Xun pushed him away and the two fell to the ground. The spear fell on the spot where Sora had stood before. The two panted heavily and gazed to the spear with a wide eyes.

"Thanks, Lu Xun. I owe you one." Sora said while trying to stand up.

Lu Xun shook his head. "It's okay."

Sora smiled and patted the strategist back. "See? You are so brave after all! Why do you have to be afraid?"

Lu Xun nodded. It was terrifying, but he managed to save Sora after all.

"Amazing…" Xaldin appeared behind him and the turned around.

"Allow me to join this fight, Sora!" Lu Xun drew his Keyblades.

"Right! Let's go!"

Lu Xun charged toward Xaldin when Sora did a high jump and continued it with double jump. From the height, he threw his Keyblade at Xaldin. Unfortunately, it was easily dodged by Xaldin.

"Hmph, do you think your attack could hit me?"

Sora laughed as he landed on the ground. "Bingo! You're tricked!"

Xaldin turned around, but he was too late. Lu Xun had moved with such a quick speed. He stood behind him.

"Look here!"

Lu Xun attacked him from behind, and it hit him successfully. He took a quite great damage from it, but he stood up and grabbed his spears. Lu Xun and Sora eyed him with a triumphant smile.

"Good, I see why the Keyblades choose you. You developed a great strategy and now you showed your might in this battle." He said.

Lu Xun pointed him with his Keyblade. "I don't need your compliment! I will get rid of you here and now!"

"Are you sure you can?"

"Leave China or die here!" He ran toward him, but Sora quickly grabbed his hand.

"No, Lu Xun! We should defeat him together!"

"This is my fight, Sora!"

Sora released his grip and Lu Xun continued his attack. He ran and slashed his Keyblades. Just when his Keyblades almost hit Xaldin, he disappeared.

"Hey, where is him?"

Lu Xun surveyed his surrounding. "Show yourself!"

"Lu Xun! Behind you!" He could hear Sora warned him. He quickly moved aside. From the corner of his eyes, he could see a spear flew past him. Before he could catch his breath, another spear attacked him.

"Where are these spears from?!" He dodged the attacks. More and more spears attacked him mercilessly. He used his agile body to miss the attack. The spear surrounded him completely, and each of them kept their assault on him.

"That's enough, kid!" Came the familiar voice. Lu Xun turned around, but as soon as he turned, a pain stung his forehead. A spear ran past his sight so quickly. Without taking any notice from the pain, he parried another spear and finally the rain of attack stopped. However, as soon as it stopped, his sight was covered with red. He closed his eyes and dropped a Keyblade and let his free hand put off his hat and touched his forehead. It was bleeding. A spear had managed to wound his forehead. It was quite a deep slice and the blood didn't stop running down to his face. He used his hand to stop the blood and his clothes to cleanse the blood that stained his face.

"Lu Xun, are you okay?" Sora approached him.

"I'm alright."

"We shouldn't attack him one-on-one. We should attack him together!"

"But how?"

"Can't you do Limit? Everyone I've met can do it but you!"

Just when Lu Xun opened his mouth to answer, Xaldin struck Sora with his spear and Sora parried it. It came to a deadlock.

"If only Donald and Goofy are here I can do a Trinity Limit with them." He muttered as he used all of his might to win the deadlock.

"I can't do that! How about you? Can you do a Musou Chain?"

"I can't! I come from a different world!"

Xaldin gave what would seem to be the final blow. "Enough talking!"

The Keyblade wrenched from Sora's tight grip and it flew behind him. He fell to the ground and Xaldin raised his spear to give a killing stab. But Lu Xun stood behind him. He took one of his Keyblades at his enemy's neck.

"Kill him and you won't escape with your life."

Xaldin was shocked at first, but then he laughed. "Do you really think you could defeat me?"

"Lu Xun!" Sora shouted. Lu Xun shot his head up and he saw a spear above his head. It was ready for its master's command to kill the strategist.

"I win!" Xaldin stabbed Sora at the same time as the spear above Lu Xun fell and jabbed him. Suddenly, something strange happened. Two burning chakrams flew and struck both the spear above Lu Xun's head and the spear in Xaldin's grip.

"Axel!" The two shouted in relief at the sight of their friend. Sora stood up and they both stepped away from Xaldin.

"So, you're a traitor too, just like Roxas." Xaldin said to Axel.

Axel caught his fire chakrams. "I never agree our boss to attack this world. In the other word, I don't need to obey him. Got it memorized?"

"Then you three shall die!"

Xaldin charged toward them with his spears. Both Sora and Axel moved away, but Lu Xun just stood there. He closed his eyes and felt power ran through his body. He took a deep breath. His body somehow was shining. His Musou Rage unleashed.

"Lu Xun!"

Lu Xun's eyes shot open. Just as Xaldin struck him, he flipped and slashed him from behind. Both his power and speed doubled. This time, he gripped the Keyblades tightly and accumulated his power.

Just as he started doing his Musou, something happened. Sora leapt to his side.

"Let's do this together, Sora!"

It wasn't Musou that Lu Xun did. It was something else that he didn't know. The two jumped and attacked Xaldin. They jumped so high and even Lu Xun thought they were flying, and his heart almost stopped at that moment. Their movement was far faster than before. Plus, out of nowhere a ring of fire surrounded them and burned everything near them. And they were successfully attacked Xaldin.

"Let's finish this!"

Sora and Lu Xun jumped, nearly flying. And they threw their Keyblades. The three keyblades turned to be three great flame pillars and surrounded Xaldin. The flame pillars nearly reached the sky. Lu Xun and Sora couldn't believe at this. Never once they had done it. Lu Xun thought it was Musou as Sora thought it was Limit. But no one knew for certain.

"What's this?! Where did they get this power?!" Xaldin shouted as the flame pillars moved closer to him and burned him before he vanished into the darkness.

Sora and Lu Xun landed in the ground and their Keyblade appeared before them as they saw the flame pillars burned their enemy from distance. The fire almost touched the sky. They turned to look at the other side of the bridge. The Nobodies, all of them, vanished in the darkness. That meant Xaldin had been defeated.

"We did it!" Sora punched to the air. "I always know we can do it!"

Didn't have strength left, Lu Xun just smiled at him and sat on the ground. His eyes gazed at the nearly extinguished flame.

"What was that? That's not my Musou." He spoke and panted at the same time.

Sora lied down beside him. "Not your Musou?"

"Yeah." He nodded. "Maybe you can do a Musou after all."

"That's not Musou. That's called Limit."

"Limit?" Lu Xun tilted his head. "That's great! I thought it was our Musou Chain."

"Could be. But in my world, I called them Limit."

They now looked at the scorched ground. Xaldin was nowhere to be found.

"He's not running away, Lu Xun. He's a Nobody after all. All of them were fated to doom to darkness." Sora explained.

Sora stood up, so as Lu Xun, but he stumbled.

"Lu Xun, are you alright?!" Sora held Lu Xun just before he grounded. "I think you lost much blood!"

And that was true. Lu Xun's face was stained by his own blood. It didn't stop all time but he didn't feel it. By now, Lu Xun realized that all of his vision was coated by red. Sora helped him by putting his arm around his shoulder and helped him stand.

"Can you walk?" Sora asked concernedly.

"I… don't know…." His voice weak. But, just as he finished his sentence, his hand slipped from Sora's shoulder and he fell to the ground. His hand held the deep cut on his forehead, and as he pull it close to his face. It was wet with his own blood. "Correction… I can't walk…" Just before he could finish his sentence, he fell unconscious.

"Lu Xun!" He knelt down beside him. He was panicked at the sight of his friends whose face was coated with blood. "Crap! What should I do?!"

"Don't worry." Came a voice behind him. "He's just exhausted after the battle. He was wounded and using all his power."

It was Axel.

"What should I do now?"

"Let me help you." Axel knelt beside Sora and put Lu Xun's hat off. He brushed a strand of his honey coloured hair from his face to reveal the wound on his forehead. It was useless though, since he had known how bad the wound was when he saw Lu Xun's bloodied face. He gave the hat to Sora and carried the unconscious boy on his arms.

"Thanks, Axel." Sora smiled.

"It's okay."

And they left the place.

--

**Shu Capital City: Cheng Du, Shu Palace, In the Corridor**

Riku rushed past the corridor. He was all messed up. What King Mickey had said was true, yet he couldn't accept it. His tears were no longer falling, but his heart still ached and he could do nothing to stop it.

"Just give up, Riku." He finally spoke to himself.

At the end of the corridor, he turned left and at the same time, Xing Cai stood so close with him, almost crashed into him. They looked at each other but said nothing. Guan Ping stood beside her and looked at the two.

"Well, I think I should leave…" He paced, but was stopped when Xing Cai held his arm.

"Wait, don't leave me, Guan Ping."

Riku turned his face at this view. If he saw that longer, he might ended up felt more and more jealous and heartbroken.

"What's wrong, Riku?" She asked, now that smacked him to his own world.

"Nothing." He turned away. "Just want to say 'good morning'." He answered coldly. He was so angry right now. The sadness and heartbroken felling suddenly turned to be anger when he saw the two. He walked away from them.

Xing Cai's eyes still gazed at him. She knew she wanted so desperately to stop him and say sorry. But her mind ordered the opposite.

_It's okay, Xing Cai. This is better. You want to forget him, don't you?_ She thought.

Guan Ping put a hand on her shoulder. "You don't…" He paused. "… Go after him?"

"What for?" She asked, pretending that she didn't feel any guilt.

"You love him don't you?"

Xing Cai's eyes widened. She felt a jealousy on Guan Ping's voice. So she, denied it as soon as she heard it.

"No! I don't love him."

"Don't betray your own feeling, Xing Cai."

Xing Cai shook his head vigorously. "I swear I'm not, Guan Ping. I love you, the one and only." She placed her hands around his neck and hugged him.

"If that's true, than so be it." Guan Ping said. His voice now was full of relief and happiness. He stroked her hair lightly.

She nodded, but she knew it was not true. She couldn't help but let Guan Ping hugged him back.

--

**Wu's Border: Shi Ting, Wu Encampment**

Lu Xun shifted his eyes to open. His vision was still blurry so he rubbed his eyes. The sky was red coloured and the sun was about to set. He wondered how long he had been unconscious. He put a hand on his fore head. The blood had dried and stopped, but the long scar still remained. It wasn't a big problem for him. He was a man after all and it didn't bother him to have some scar. It was a price of a victory. He sat up and looked at his surroundings.

"You finally awake, Lu Xun!" Sora, Donald, and Goofy ran toward him and the three gave him a big bone-crusher bear hug. The three bumped into him and that made him fell on the ground again.

"Hahaha… that's enough, friends!" He rubbed his backhead and sat up again. The three released their hug.

"Feeling good already?" Donald asked.

"Yep. Thanks!" He answered before he recalled what had happened.

"It's okay. Axel helped you and carried you here from the Supply Base." Sora explained. "You should thank him."

"Oh…" He sighed. "Where is he now?"

Sora shrugged. "I don't know. He left as soon as he took you here."

He looked to the ground again without gave any replies. Axel had helped him so many times. He didn't owe anything from him. Was that because he looked a lot like Roxas, his friend? But he figured no similarities as he remembered his strange dream. The only similarity was that both of them used the same Keyblades.

"Anyway," Sora spoke to him, breaking his own thought. "How is your wound?"

"It's alright. The blood has stopped completely." He answered.

"But the scar isn't gone!" Goofy looked at his wound.

Lu Xun laughed. "It's okay. It's not pain anymore."

"For a pretty boy such as you, it's a problem. Shang Xiang will love you no longer with that scar." Donald remarked.

"DONALD!!" Sora ang Goofy shouted at him. Their eyes went wide.

Donald stuck his tongue out. "If Shang Xiang finds him like this, she will kill us."

"Is that true?" Lu Xun asked, drawing their attention at him. "She worried that much?"

"Well…" Sora sat beside him. "Shang Xiang asked us to take care of you and not to let you get any wound."

"In the other word, she threatened us." Donald crossed his arms. "I don't like her. She is so bossy."

"Well well that's all, Donald." Said Goofy.

"We have to cover that cut." Sora concluded.

"It's okay." He put his hat on his head, but this time he put it to cover his forehead as much as he could. "This is still look okay, isn't it?"

The three exchanged look. "You look like a weirdo now. Shang Xiang will figure it out before she kills us..." Donald said

Lu Xun out off his hat and a single strand of his hair fell to his face. "So how can we cover this?"

"I got an idea!" Sora snapped his finger. His eyes searched something from the ground. "Found it!"

It was Lu Xun's Falcon. The Keyblades had turned to be Falcon again since there weren't any Nobodies there. He took of one of them, the one with Shang Xiang's headband. He untied it from the hilt.

"If we put this on, it will cover your wound."

"Are you crazy?! That's the princess' headband!" Lu Xun refused.

"So what? It will still look good on you. Just calm down, Lu Xun." Goofy added.

Donald nodded. "Just shut your mouth when Sora does the work!"

Sora knelt behind Lu Xun and put the headband on. "Finished!"

Lu Xun touched the silk red headband which covered his scar. "This is a woman headband, guys…" He sighed.

"No woman wear headband. I'm sure only boys use that." Sora assured him.

"Shang Xiang is a tomboy, that's why she uses it." Goofy added.

"And at least, you can thank us." Donald tapped his foot on the ground.

Lu Xun pouted, but he knew he should thank them. "Yes, you're right. It's a good idea. Thanks." He said half-heartedly.

"But I must say, Lu Xun. You look good with that." Sora looked at his friends. "Right, guys?" And the two nodded.

Lu Xun rolled his eyes and put his hat on. But Sora grabbed it before he could. "If you wear your hat, you will look like a real weirdo!"

"But that's my favorite hat!" He tried to take it back from Sora, but Sora didn't let him.

"Trust me, Lu Xun. You looked better without your hat. I will keep your hat until that cut has finally gone."

Lu Xun gave up. From now on, he should wandering along without his hat and exposing his hair? _Great_, he thought. As an addition, he should wear Shang Xiang's headband too! He couldn't imagine how he looked like now. Althought he should admit that the headband was quite useful. "Shang Xiang will be mad at me if she knows this."

"Impossible, Lu Xun. She gave you this that day because she knew it would be useful for you." Sora replied.

Donald and Goofy looked at each other and chuckled a bit. They then changed the subject. "You look a lot like Shang Xiang, Lu Xun!" Their chuckle turned to be a big laugh.

"You're joking."

"That's true!" This time, Sora also laughed at him. He then took the other twin of the Falcon and showed the mirror charm in front of Lu Xun. "See it with your own eyes."

Lu Xun took the mirror and saw his reflection there. It was true. The only differences were their hair and irises color. "By the Gods…" He muttered.

"We've also figure out that your hair is longer than Shang Xiang!" Sora claimed. This time the three laughed heartedly. "And you're as pretty as Shang Xiang!" He continued.

"That's not true, Sora! Shang Xiang has a boyish face when Lu Xun has a girlie face!" Donald said, still trying to stop his laugh.

Lu Xun turned to give a death glare at them. But it only served to make them laugh harder and harder. "Talk all you want! And she's so pretty and beautiful, you know?!"

Now that's made them stop at once. Lu Xun, considered his mistake, quickly clasped his mouth with his hand.

"Hey, everyone! Did you hear that? Lu Xun has just said Shang Xiang is pretty!" Sora said loudly. Luckily for Lu Xun, no one except them was there.

"You love her, Lu Xun!" Goofy and Donald said, almost at the same time.

"N-no! T-that's not t-true! It's j-just… a reflex!" He stammered. His face was blushed deeply now. But he kept looking for a reason. "I did it because it's not proper to say a princess that way!"

"Just admit it." Sora grinned widely.

Lu Xun sighed in frustration. "Okay! Okay! I did it! I said Shang Xiang is beautiful and pretty!"

"Louder please!!" The three shouted at him.

"Okay!" He took a deep breath and surveyed his surrounding to make sure no one was there. "SHANG XIANG IS THE PRETTIEST AND MOST BEAUTIFUL WOMAN EVER LIVED IN CHINA! NO, THIS WHOLE WORLD!!"

--

**Wu Capital City: Jian Ye, Wu Palace, Dinning Room**

Naminé shot her head to look at the tomboy beside him. Without any reason, she suddenly giggled. She just stared at her food and smiled all the time. Naminé was confused at this. Some hours before, she had been in a bad mood. But now she looked so happy.

"What's wrong, Shang Xiang?" Naminé looked at her confusedly.

Shang Xiang didn't answer. She kept giggling. "No, I just imagine something very funny."

"And what's that?"

Shang Xiang looked upon the ceiling. Since Lu Xun had left the palace, she always sat on the corner at every banquet dinner and never be as talkative as she had been before. She sighed before answering. "Unfortunately, this won't happen, Naminé."

"Would you tell me?" Naminé asked once more.

She smiled again. "I just imagine that he will tell me that I'm beautiful."

Naminé chuckled. "Of course he would. In fact, you're beautiful, Shang Xiang."

"I'm not." She shook her head. "I'm not that kind of girl. Qiao sisters are beautiful, but not me."

"All girls are beautiful. Haven't you heard? Everyone has their own beauty but not everyone sees it." She convinced her.

"Yeah, but I wonder if Xunie thought the same." She said.

Naminé smiled at her friend. "Do you know what he is thinking or saying right now?"

"No." She answered simply. "But you know everything, don't you? Tell me, please…"

"Do you really want to know?"

Shang Xiang nodded and showed her round-puppy eyes. "Please tell me…"

Naminé couldn't help but smiled wider and wider. "Alright." She paused to let Shang Xiang took a deep breath before continued. "He is, right now, thinking, saying, almost shouting loudly that you're the prettiest and the most beautiful woman ever lived in this world."

Shang Xiang eyes widened. She was stone-statued for a moment, not even breathe. Her stare was blank for a few second. She was shocked, surprised, happy, overjoyed. Everything meshed up into one. That's why she wasn't making any response. It seemed that her soul had left her body for seconds.

"Shang Xiang? Are you okay?" Naminé waved her hand in front of her. She had expected her reaction would be like this.

"Was it me or I really heard you said that? Xunie really did that?" She asked once more. And she couldn't help but jawdropped when Naminé nodded.

Her face was red by now, extremely red, even redder than her attire. "Xunie did said that? Really?"

"Why are you asking again and again?" Naminé asked, this time she was a little bit annoyed because Shang Xiang kept disbelieving.

"Xunie never says something like that. He is so polite and never dares to praise woman that way. Even Qiao sisters never receive his praise."

"Because you're the only one in his heart, not Qiao sisters. That's why he never says that to them that way." Naminé explained.

Shang Xiang cupped her cheeks with her hand. Her face was warm. She was so happy. "Am I really the prettiest girl he has ever met?"

"Yes." Naminé answered shortly.

Shang Xiang tried so hard to hide her smile, but Naminé could see it. "He is… he is..." Shang Xiang bit her lip while groping for a word.

"Handsome?"

Shang Xiang shook her head. "No… not that."

"Why not?" Naminé frowned.

Shang Xiang covered her mouth with her hand so her voice was muffled. "Be-because… he's more that just handsome."

"What do you mean?" Naminé tilted her head.

"I mean… not only has a good-look, he also has a good personality and he's a very capable strategist. He's so… perfect."

"It's good then." Naminé smiled.

"Not only that. I also wonder why he said that. I mean… Qiao sisters are beautiful. Yes, they are. But me? No one said that. No one loves a tomboy like me. Most of the men are searching for beautiful women. I dislike that. But Xunie… he seeks more than an appearance. I wonder what he sees in me." Shang Xiang told her. Naminé heard patiently.

Naminé put a hand on her shoulder. "Ask him after he comes back."

Shang Xiang turned at her. "You know everything, Naminé. You know why he loves me, don't you? Why don't you tell me?"

Naminé bit her lip. She didn't have any idea about it. She knew only one thing: Lu Xun loved Shang Xiang and he really did said that. She was a Nobody after all. So, she shook her head. "I'm sorry, Shang Xiang. I don't know about this."

"Oh, okay then." She was a bit disappointed. "Xunie… does he really love me?"

"Of course he does, tomboy!"

Naminé turned her head to look at the speaker. "And what are you doing here, smelly pirate?! This is girl's talk!"

Yes, it was Lu Xun's sworn brothers. Gan Ning, Ling Tong, and Lu Meng. Gan Ning and Ling Tong were both chuckling when Lu Meng just shook his head.

"Boyan really do loves you! I guarantee that!" Ling Tong added.

Shang Xiang pouted at the two. "You know nothing about him!"

"We're his brothers, Shang Xiang. We know all about him." Ling Tong replied.

This time, Naminé joined the conversation. "Why don't you ask them to prove it, Shang Xiang?"

"Good idea, Naminé!" Shang Xiang snapped her finger. "Well, tell me."

Gan Ning and Ling Tong looked at each other. "It's easy! He often asked us about what love is."

"I know about that. But it doesn't give me any clue that he loves me." Shang Xiang shook her head.

"Well, you can ask our big bro about that."

As Ling Tong said that, Lu Meng approached them and sat beside his brothers. "What is it?"

"This tomboy princess here doubts that our little brother really loves her." Ling Tong said referring to Shang Xiang.

"Ah, so that's the problem." Lu Meng nodded. "What do you think about that, Shang Xiang?"

Shang Xiang crossed her arms. "You're the one who supposed to answer that!"

"He once apologized for not able to finish his paperwork. Zhou Yu and I forgave him and we both asked him about that. But, he didn't tell us that time."

Shang Xiang tilted her head. "That doesn't tell us anything."

"I haven't finished yet." Lu Meng continued. "At night, it seemed that he didn't sleep at all. And the day after, he told me anything. He said that he had a strange feeling every time he saw you or thought about you. And that's why he couldn't concentrate on his paperwork."

"That's why he wrote that small note!" Shang Xiang said spontaneously.

"What note?!" Lu Meng, Gan Ning, Ling Tong, and even Naminé looked at her curiously.

"He wrote that he always thinking of me and couldn't concentrate on his work and…" She paused a bit. "… And make a drawing of me hitting him on the head."

Gan Ning and Ling Tong burst out laughing when Naminé and Lu Meng just eyed her like she was a weirdo.

"You shouldn't read someone's privacy like that. And I shouldn't lend you his keys." Lu Meng said.

Shang Xiang felt embarrassed. "I know but I just want to know what he feels about me. That's all." Her head down.

"Okay. Okay. You two stop laughing!" Lu Meng said loudly.

The two kept laughing. "Finally our little Boyan feels the sensation of love!"

Lu Meng decided to ignore them. "Okay, that's what I know. And I conclude that he loves you." He turned to look at Naminé. "What about you, Naminé? Do you know something?"

Naminé shook her head. "I don't have any concrete proof but I know that Lu Xun really loves Shang Xiang."

Lu Meng nodded. "It's decided, then. Lu Xun loves you. Don't worry."

"But…" She chewed her lower lip. "Will he figure it out? I mean, he doesn't even have any idea about love. He always sticks on his work and he doesn't have time to think about that."

Naminé smiled at this. "I'm sure by the time he arrived here, he will tell you his true feeling."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I believe Sora can teach him about that." She replied. "But…"

"But?"

Naminé looked at Lu Meng. It seemed that Lu Meng knew what she wanted to say so he spoke for her. "Boyan is a very sensitive person. If he finds out that you're so close with Liu Bei…"

Shang Xiang slammed the table. This made Gan Ning and Ling Tong looked at her. "Why is everyone thinking like that?! It's not like I fancy him, isn't it?"

"Shhh… lower your voice…" Naminé said.

"Fine, fine. I don't want to make further argument here. I just want to tell you that." He stood up from his seat. "I think that's all I wish to tell you."

With that, Lu Meng left the two, followed by Ling Tong and Gan Ning. Naminé looked at Shang Xiang.

"Well, now you know he loves you." Naminé stated simply.

"I hope so…"

--

**Wu's Border: Shi Ting, Wu Encampment**

Lu Xun clamped his mouth with both his hand as soon as he heard the three laughing at him. This time they did a boisterous laugh. They laugh so hard that they rolled over the grass.

"What's so funny?!" He asked, even when he knew the answer.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy didn't stop laughing. "You are! This is the first time I heard that escaped your mouth!"

"You've fooled me! I've just done a mistake that will be punished with an execution and you three laugh at me?!" He asked seriously.

"How can saying someone beautiful is a mistake?" They still laughed. Sora clutched his stomach.

"That's an overly impertinent way to compliment a lady, a princess such as Shang Xiang!" And, luckily, the three stopped laughing, finally. "And wearing her headband is also a capital offence! Lord Sun Ce will execute me for this!"

Sora looked at his two friends. He crossed his arms and tapped his feet on the ground. "Then, how can you tell her your feeling? I don't think it is forbidden to do it."

"What if she knows that I said she is beautiful? She will kill me!"

"Don't you know? Shang Xiang KNOWS that you said that out loud, and I'm sure she's so flattered now." Sora said. "Why don't you just say that to Shang Xiang directly?"

"There's no way I can do it. I should bear this torture from this feeling forever or I will be beheaded once I tell her about my feeling." Lu Xun sighed heavily.

"Gosh, I think Sun Ce is a good guy, Lu Xun! Don't worry about that!" Goofy raised a finger.

"Additionally, Shang Xiang loves you too! You two can overcome anything!" Donald added before Sora and Goofy grinned widely at his. His face was red. He was relieved though.

He rubbed his head and smiled sheepishly. "Thanks for your help, guys."

Sora raised up a thumb. "Don't worry! We will help you, Lu Xun!"

Lu Xun nodded and his smile grew wider. "Thanks a lot, Sora. Is there anything I can do to pay you back?"

"It's free." He patted his friend's back.

Lu Xun shook his head. "It must be something I can do… maybe for you and Kairi?"

Now this time was Sora's turn to blush. Donald and Goofy chuckled when Lu Xun grinned widely at him.

"Come on… tell me, will you?" Lu Xun pleaded.

Sora looked at Donald and Goofy, who did nothing and just chuckled. "Well… if you can help me…" He sighed. "… Can you tell me where she is right now?"

Lu Xun's grin faded. He kept his gaze locked on his friend in front of him. "That… I don't know."

"I know you would. That's why I never ask you for that." Sora smiled sadly. "I just want to meet her." Sora lied down on the soft grass, followed by Lu Xun, Donald, and Goofy.

"If only I can do stargazing." Lu Xun murmured.

Sora shot his head at his friend beside him. "What would that do?"

"Lord Zhou Yu told me that we can guess someone's location by looking at the star."

"Which one is your star then?"

"Let's see… I'm not really good at this but at least I can try." He gazed at the sky. After a few second, he pointed at four gathered stars. Forming in a circle "That's it! They are mine, yours, Donald's and Goofy's."

"Brilliant! How can you do that?" This time, even Donald and Goofy turned to look at him.

"It's easy. We're from Wu, so it must be on the east. We're now in Shi Ting, Wu's border. That's mean it should be a bit north." Lu Xun explained.

"Now, tell me where's Kairi!" Sora asked, almost pleaded.

"I'll try. But first, is she in this world?"

Sora sighed. "No, she isn't."

Lu Xun didn't say anything. He rested his head on his hand and locked his gaze on the sky. This time, he realized something.

"Kairi is here, Sora!"

Sora quickly sat up, so as Lu Xun. "Where? How?"

"Look!" Lu Xun pointed at bright star. "She is there! In…"

"Kairi is here?" Donald and Goofy were both surprised too.

Lu Xun nodded. "Yes, but she is in a grave danger right now. She is in… Wei!"

Sora's eyes widened. Not only him, but Donald and Goofy as well. Lu Xun, being as worried as Sora, speechless. His head down when his friend gazed sharply at him. Suddenly, Sora grabbed his shoulders tightly. "I must save her! She needs help!"

He stood up and turned away. "Donald, Goofy! Let's go!"

"Wait!" Lu Xun pulled him by his shoulder. "Don't say you're going to go NOW!"

Sora slapped his hand. "I have to! She is in danger!"

"I know, but look!" For the second time, he pointed at Kairi's star. "It's on the very north. And no other stars close to it."

"What'll that do?! She is in Wei!" Sora grew impatient. Donald and Goofy tried to calm him down, but it seemed didn't work.

"That's mean, even she is in Wei, no one has noticed her yet. Just calm down, okay?" Then he gave a friendly pat on his friend's back, knowing that he needed it most. "I'm sure she will be alright. And if something happen to her, I'll go along with you to save her. And I'm sure Wu will declare another war if they really do Kairi any harm."

"Are you… sure?" His voice started to be calmer.

Lu Xun nodded. "Yes. And I'm sure she doesn't wish to see you throwing your life away just to save her. If you were to be killed there, I'm sure she will blame herself even more."

"What Lu Xun said is true, Sora!" Donald added.

"And if you are going to save Kairi, we will give you a helping hand." Goofy added once more.

Sora looked at his three friends one by one. It was a good thing for him to have friends such as them. He smiled and they smiled back. "Thank you. I really appreciate it."

"You don't need to say that! We've been friends for a long time!" Donald said and Goofy nodded at his statement.

"And even I've just known you for a short time…" Lu Xun said. "… I will help you too!"

Sora stared at them. It was midnight at that time, but the moon shone so brightly and that made him could see his friends' faces clearly. Then, after a several time, the stare broke. He approached them and gave them a huge bear hug at the same time!

"Thanks, friend." He whispered.

Lu Xun was a bit surprised at this, but Donald and Goofy, having being used to this, just smiled widely.

"Whoaa! Pull yourself together, Sora!"

Just after seeing Lu Xun being strangled by his embrace, he released it. "I couldn't ask for a better friend…"

"Don't say that, Sora! We are friends, and always will be." Donald said.

Sora rubbed his head. "Geezz… when did you all start to be wiseass?"

"I'm not a wiseass!" Lu Xun objected.

"Me too!"

"And me too!"

Sora laughed at their pout. It was funny. Really. They sat back around the campfire. The air was cold, but the fire warmed them. After a several minutes in silence, Sora, Donald, and Goofy let out a loud yawn.

"I'm sleepy. Let's rest." Sora lied on the ground, followed by Donald and Goofy.

Lu Xun sat still, rested his back against a tree trunk. He drew his knees closer to his chest. His eyes kept staring at the fire in front of him, then he glanced slightly at his friend and muttered silently. "Good night, friends."

But it was still could be heard by Sora. Donald and Goofy had been sleeping as soon as they closed their eyes. "You're not sleeping, Lu Xun?"

Lu Xun shook his head. "I'll be watching tonight."

"Oh…" Sora yawned. "Well then. Thanks…" He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Lu Xun watched their sleeping form. They slept like a bundle, maybe to give warmth to each other. _Well, sleeping with a friend in a cold night is better than sleeping alone in warm day_, he thought. He missed his friends so much, especially his brothers. It was rare not so see them for a long time. They always went on a mission together, shared their victory and defeat together. His big brothers always strengthen him up when he was weak, not to mention giving help as well. Since he didn't have any family left, their sworn brothers were the only one he could lean on. Maybe Sora, Donald, and Goofy had a close friendship with each other too.

"Lu Xun, you really are a lucky person." He spoke inwardly to himself. "Having a good brothers, being chosen as a Keyblade master, and now, you get another friends."

He placed a hand on his forehead. That was when he finally realized he was still wearing Shang Xiang's headband, not his trade mark hat. He smiled again at this. "And now you finally know the meaning of love. You finally realized your feeling. What have you to ask beside?" His conscience asked him.

_Nothing. I only ask for a bravery to tell her and take the risk after do that. That's all._

He touched the headband once more. His hand could feel the smoothness of the silk. He murmured softly. "Shang Xiang, I-I…" He paused and took a deep breath. "… I love you…"

--

**Shu Capital City: Cheng Du, Shu Palace, Guest's Room**

"_Riku…"_

In the midst of the dark night, an eerie voice came from out of nowhere. Riku quickly opened his eyes and checked his surrounding. He lit a candle and stood up beside his bed.

"Who's there?!"

It was a silence. No answer. Riku could feel his body trembling with fear. The night was dark and so quiet. He was sure that no one was there, but inside his heart, he knew that someone is there, as if waiting for a chance to stab him in the darkness.

"No one is here." He tried to reassure himself while lying back on his bed. He closed his eyes when the voice was come once more.

"_Go back… to the darkness."_

* * *

That's it. Tommorow I will have a test so I have to finish this ASAP. So, I have nothing to say. I just want to know your comment about the combination. Oh, and have you ever imagine Lu Xun without his hat and wearing Shang Xiang's headband? If you haven't, same here! But I'm sure he will be exactly looks a lot like her. My apology, Kairi doesn't appear here again since I don't have any idea about what she's doing. But in the next chapter, Kairi will show up. Gosh... I start to give up about making Riku and Xing Cai's story. It's really crap and I make Guan Ping like a bad guy... But I will try my best for the next chapter!

And for the next update... Since I'm still having many tests and homeworks, I'm afraid I can't update on Monday. Maybe Thursday or Friday next week. So I hope you still read this. And I, once again, tell you all that my English is REALLY BAD. I'm so sorry for the grammatical and spelling errors. I got a really bad score for my last English exam... TT.TT

Lastly, I know it's late, but... HAPPY INDEPENDENCE of INDONESIA DAY! I know it's on 17 August, but since I don't have time to update, I want to say this now. **INDONESIA MERDEKA!**

That's it. I'm going to study (again... I'm bored). Please R&R!


	9. The Bet Winner

Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters belong to KOEI - Dynasty Warriors and Square Enix - Kingdom Hearts II

This story take place from Dynasty Warriors 5 and Kingdom Hearts II.

Something awful happened. My computer was infected by virus and after the computer was fixed, all of my data lost, including the Chap 9. As an addition, I don't have any back up files so I've to start it from the very beginning. I made this as fast as I could so I'm sorry if I made a ton of mistakes. I hope that could explain why I've made you waiting for long time. So sorry... I hope you're still reading and please don't get bored with this story.

As I've promised, Kairi will show up here!

And for the review:

**Akasuna Jezz:** Thanks, Jezzz. Oh, and I will be so glad if you play DW. Please try it once! The game is really great! I'm sure you will like it. Hehehe... of course I will attend the choir so don't worry!

**Dunrrr:**  
CHAP 8: Wow! I got two reviews from you! Thanks a lot! I'm so happy when reading your review! And for the name of the combination of Musou and Trinity Limit, well, to be honest I haven't thought of it yet. I hope you could help me with the name. About Lu Xun wearing Shang Xiang's headband, phew... I'm glad that you like it. I thought it was a bad idea. Oh, and if you're confused, here's some people who know Lu Xun's true feeling: Sora, Donald, Goofy, Naminé, Gan Ning, Ling Tong, Lu Meng, Da Qiao, Xiao Qiao, and soon, Zhou Yu will find out about it. And yeah, Kairi is still in Wei.  
CHAP 7: Yeah, I also feel bad for Riku now. TT.TT I hope he'd forgive me. And making Xing Cai's and Riku's story is soooo difficult! D: Hehehe... if you read the previous chap carefully, you'll find out that so many miracles had happened. Nonethless, Sora will tell him about it in this chap (OoOops... I've spoil the fun! Sorry!). And, yeah, Liu Bei is so DAMN DAMN DAMN BORING!! Well, actually I don't want to write so much about Shang Xiang and Liu Bei since I found him so boring, but I guess I should write it. For the next two or three chapter, there will be so many Shang Xiang and Liu Bei's scene, so please don't get bored...

**pyro-josh and the authorett...**: Shang Xiang is evil? Oh... I'm sorry about it. I just think that if I'm on her shoes, I will do the same. And, yeah, diaries are personal. But Shang Xiang could not resist so... yeah... About Lu Xun's brothers, well, honestly I can't imagine what could be their reaction so I just made it short like that. Once again, I'm so sorry... Thanks if you find the idea of Lu Xun wearing Shang Xiang headband was hilarious! And about Kairi, the suspense will end. Don't worry!

Well, I think I've made you waiting long enough so go ahead and read it! (Don't forget reviewing!)

* * *

**North of Xu Chang, Guan Du, In a Village, Marketplace**

It was still so quiet in the morning. The birds' chirps could be heard throughout the peaceful village. Some people had started their business, buying, selling, trading, and many more. Kairi was there. She didn't really have any business in her own. Since she was a helpful girl, she went to the market and bought some stuffs to help the inn owner. She was asked to pick up few things.

"Carrots, tomatoes, onions, apples, and…" She memorized things that she should buy. She looked at her basket. She had bought what she needed, but unfortunately, she forgot the last thing. "And what's the other one?"

She tried to remember, but it seemed her memory failed her.

"Oh I know!" She finally found it out. "I should buy some potatoes!" So, she ran toward the market which sold potatoes, when suddenly, she crashed into someone. She fell on the ground and her stuffs scattered on the ground.

"S-sorry…" She stood up and picked her things again.

The man who crashed into her helped her pick them and put them on the basket. When finally all the vegetables and fruits had been taken back to her basket, she looked upon the man.

"Thank yo…"

At the sight of the man in front of her, she stopped. Her eyes widened and filled with terror. Kairi knew him, but would the man recognize her?

--

**Shu Capital City: Cheng Du, Shu Palace, Dining Room**

Guan Ping played with his food and silverware. No one was in the dinning room, except him, and he didn't have any appetite. All of the officers were in Wu right now, and Xing Cai was still helping the servants. He was alone there.

"I'm bored." He muttered silently when looked at his food. He felt himself throwing it somewhere.

The door opened suddenly. Guan Ping eyed at the doorway. It was his rival there, Riku. He was at first hesitant to greet him. Riku was his rival, but he never borne a grudge against him. So it was best if he at least say hello.

"Good morning." Guan Ping was late, for Riku had greeted him at the first time. At this, Guan Ping didn't reply, instead giving a slight smile.

Riku took a seat in front of him. He took his food and ate silently. It seemed finding a new topic for a conversation didn't bother him so much. But for Guan Ping, it did. He couldn't keep silent all the time. Maybe he could make a friend with him, although he was his rival.

Guan Ping cleared his throat. "Riku?"

"Yes?"

"May I ask you something?"

Riku stopped with his food. Now, paying full attention on Guan Ping. "Yes you may. But I'm afraid I don't know the answer."

Riku surely didn't mean to be cold, but in Guan Ping's ears, his reply was icy. He took a deep breath before arranged the words in his mind. "How do you know Xing Cai?"

_Looks like I know where this will be going._ Riku thought.

Getting no replies, Guan Ping leaned back against his chair. "I don't mean to interrogate you…"

"It's okay." Riku cut him off. "It began when I and King Mickey decided to meet my friend and the new Keyblade master. We took our leave and went to Wu. But it looked like something was not right so we ended up arrived on Mt. Ding Jun. Then, I met her."

"Just… that?" Guan Ping asked. When he received a frown from Riku, he realized his mistake. "Erm... I mean, you don't have anything… special?"

Riku chuckled at this. "That's like interrogating me now."

"I apologize..."

"Don't worry. She is just my friend. That's all." He stated simply. He could see Guan Ping sighed in relief, but he didn't. It hurt so much when he denied his own feeling. It was worse than when Xing Cai stated she didn't love him. Guilty struck him so badly. _Damn, what's wrong with me?_ Riku enquired himself inwardly. _I have decided to forget her, haven't I?_

"Are you sure?" Guan Ping asked once more.

"Yes." Was his short answer.

Guan Ping smiled mentally. He somehow got his good-mood back. Maybe he didn't need to be so jealous after all. For he knew that both of them didn't have any feeling toward each other.

"Hi, Guan Ping!" A new voice came from the door.

"Xing Cai!" He waved his hand. "Take a seat, please."

Xing Cai nodded. It was when she noticed the person in front of him. She took a deep breath before greeted him. "Good morning, Riku."

"Good morning." He gave an icy reply. Both Guan Ping and Xing Cai noticed this, but only Xing Cai knew the reason. Riku stood up from his seat. "Guan Ping, if you'd excuse me, I'm supposed to meet King Mickey right now." Before getting any reply, Riku left the two alone in the dinning room.

--

**North of Xu Chang, Guan Du, In a Village, Marketplace**

He was wearing a black coat, and Kairi knew that he wasn't a good man. She didn't think that she would meet one of the members of Organization XIII here. Thanks to her clothes, the man seemed don't recognize her. Her body trembled slightly but luckily she had a good control of it. She bowed her head.

"Thank you, sir." She kept her head down so the man didn't see her face.

"Yeah, yeah, you're welcome." The man replied nonchalantly before turned around and left her there.

Kairi sighed in relief. "He didn't notice me. Lucky…"

She quickly took her leave as fast as her feet allowed her. Her mind searched for a plan to run away. Maybe she should tell Zhen Ji first before did anything else.

--

**Northern Wu Territory: Way to Wu Palace, In the Middle of a Forest**

"I'm bored…"

Lu Xun sighed again. He raised his free hand when the other hand held the reign. First, he raised her index finger. He muttered quietly. "One."

"I'm bored…"

His middle finger joined his index finger. "Two."

"I'm so bored…"

Now was his ring finger turn. "Three."

"I'm utterly bored…"

Lu Xun gave an exasperated sigh before raised his pinkie. "Four."

"I'M EXTREMELY INSANELY ABSOLUTELY FUCKING BORED!!"

Lu Xun would fall from his horse if he didn't hold the reign. He finally raised his thumb. This time, he didn't only mutter. This time he shouted. "FIVE!! Sora, let me tell you, you have said that five times! It's deafening!"

Sora yelled back at him. "This journey kills me!"

And Lu Xun fought back. "Your complaints kill me!"

The two yelled, argued, shouted, and did something else kids would do if they were fighting. It was really a rare thing to see Lu Xun like this. He, as a strategist, was always calm.

"Do you think they will stop?" Donald asked Goofy in such tune so that everyone could know if he was frustrated, even more frustrated than the two fighting boy.

Goofy laughed. "I think it's kinda funny!"

"Funny? It's annoying!" Then, Donald pulled the horse reign, and he ended up falling from the horse back. After some swearing, he walked toward the two. Neither of them knew Donald was there. They kept yelling and yelling at each other. It was when Donald jumped and miraculously he was able to hit Lu Xun with his staff.

"That staff again! What is my fault!?" Lu Xun turned at Donald when rubbing his head. Both of them gave an angry glare at each other.

"Are you stupid?" Was Donald sarcastic remark. "You started the argumentation!"

"I'm not! That's Sora!" He pointed to the boy beside him.

Sora stuck out his tongue at Lu Xun before gave him a smug face. "I only said this journey is boring. Admit it, Lu Xun. You know that this is so tedious, right?"

"Yeah, yeah, right." Lu Xun answered nonchalantly.

"Ya three done there?!" Goofy's voice suddenly rang.

The three turned at him. "What's wrong, Goofy?" Sora asked.

"There's a village there!"

Donald mounted his horse again. There, he saw the village clearly. "Yeah! There's a village there!"

Sora and Lu Xun followed him. They could see a village there. The buildings were quite big, and it seemed that the village was crowded too.

"Let's get there!" Donald and Goofy said vigorously.

"Wait." Sora stopped them. Crossed his arms and looked at Lu Xun. "We should ask our _strategist_ first."

Lu Xun eyed him awkwardly. "Why asking me?"

"You are our strategist so we have to ask you EVERYTHING, right?" He rolled his eyes.

He ignored Sora and turned at Goofy and Donald. "If you want to visit, let me tell you the something. It has been three days since we left Shi Ting. By this evening, we will have reached Jian Ye and we will be home. If you want to take a rest here, it's okay for me. But we will just waste our time here."

Sora, Donald, and Goofy looked at each other. They shrugged. "Visiting a village wouldn't kill, right? Let's go!"

Lu Xun sighed. He should have insisted them to continue their journey.

--

**Wu Capital City: Jian Ye, Wu Palace, Shang Xiang's Room**

"… and, we discussed about political affair in both Wu and Shu. And guess what? He said that I had a great knowledge!"

Naminé had been successful not to interrupted Shang Xiang so far. And it made her sometimes so proud of herself for being so patient toward other. Listening to Shang Xiang for about 2 hours without interrupting was a great achievement.

"Wait. Thinking about it… Lu Xun never praises me once. I have known him for 2 years and he never says such thing. I wonder why Lu Xun can't be a bit like Liu Bei…" Shang Xiang continued.

The door was flung open. In to the doorway, Xiao Qiao and Da Qiao were standing with their head shot into the room. Shang Xiang and Naminé were a bit surprised, but that didn't really matter since the two were also their friend.

"Are we interrupting something?" Asked Da Qiao politely.

Without waiting for Shang Xiang's answer, Xiao Qiao jumped into her bed. "What's this about Liu Bei?"

"No, you aren't interrupting anything, Da." Shang Xiang turned at Xiao Qiao. "And we're discussing about Liu Bei here, Xiao."

Da Qiao moved over and took a seat next to Shang Xiang on the bed. By now, the four were chatting happily. They were talking about Shang Xiang's new 'friend', Liu Bei. Shang Xiang, Da Qiao, and Xiao Qiao certainly had no idea about Sun Ce and Sun Quan's plan, but Naminé knew. That was what made her a bit quiet. And Da Qiao had noticed this.

"Naminé, what's wrong?" Da asked.

Naminé was surprised at first, but she answered. "Nothing is wrong."

Shang Xiang and Xiao Qiao looked at her. "You seem a bit quiet. Come on! Let's talk!" They chirped happily.

"Okay." Naminé gazed at the bed sheet, suddenly finding an interest at it. "Do you… um…"

"Yes?" The three moved closer at her.

"Do you… still love Lu Xun?"

Shang Xiang face dropped. The Qiao sisters' grin faded as soon as she finished her question. Then, the two turned to look at Shang Xiang. Now, Shang Xiang had a feeling that she was being interrogated.

"Hey, what kind of question is that?" She frowned at them.

Naminé covered her mouth. "Sorry, I don't man to ask you…"

"It's okay, Naminé. I want to know that too!" Xiao Qiao said. "Now, tell us, Shang Xiang."

Shang Xiang sighed and answered in an aggravated tone. "What's wrong with you all?! Liu Bei is a good guy. But the only one in my heart is Lu Xun!"

"But, Shang Xiang, you are talking about Liu Bei all times and keep complaining about Lu Xun." Da Qiao stated. At this, Da Qiao was rewarded an angry glare from Shang Xiang.

"Awww… Shang Xiang, you don't love our little Xun anymore?" Xiao Qiao asked.

Shang Xiang hopped off of the bed. From that, everyone knew that the princess was infuriated.

"You three are weird today!" With that, she walked toward the door and slammed it.

"Uh-oh." Namine, Da Qiao, and Xiao Qiao looked at each other.

--

**Northern Wu Territory: Way to Wu Palace, In the Village, In Front of the Gate**

They left their horse and their belonging with them. Sora, Donald and Goofy walk in front. Sora in the middle, Donald in the left, and Goofy in the right. Where was Lu Xun? There he was. He walked timidly behind Sora so no one saw him. But, that just made Sora felt rather annoyed.

"Come on, Lu Xun! Walk like a man!" Sora pushed Lu Xun to walk in the front.

Goofy laughed. "What makes ya so embarrassed, Lu Xun? Ya look good."

Lu Xun sighed before hid behind Sora again. "Don't you see? I don't wear my hat and instead wearing the princess' headband!"

The three stopped. Lu Xun was a bit surprised when they turned around and leaned slightly to take a better look at him.

"What's wrong? It's better than to expose your deep cut." Sora crosses his arms.

"And if you don't cover your wound, it will be infected." Donald added.

Before Goofy could give any words to, Lu Xun quickly replied. "Donald, when did started to become a smartass? And please give my hat back! I haven't worn it for three days!"

"NO" answering this, Sora pulled Lu Xun to walk in front of him.

--

**Shu Capital City: Cheng Du, Shu Palace, In Front of Xing Cai's Room**

"Are you sure you want to stay in your room all day?" Asked Guan Ping concernedly.

As soon as Xing Cai finished with her breakfast, she said that she was a bit tired and went to her room to take a rest. Guan Ping accompanied her to her room and now stood in the doorway. Just before Xing Cai closed the door, he gave her a last look, plus asked the same question for the umpteenth time.

Xing Cai shook her head. "I'm alright, Guan Ping. Just a little tired."

Guan Ping still hadn't given up yet. "If this is about Riku, you don't need to betray your own feeling." He paused. "I will be willing to let you be with him than to see you're being hurt by your own feeling every time you see him." And he really meant that. Seeing Xing Cai like that all time made him uneasy. Besides, if you truly love someone, will you let your beloved sad? That was Guan Ping thought. He would rather lose Xing Cai and feel hurt than to see Xing Cai was tortured by her own feeling.

"It's not about Riku." Was her short reply. Before Guan Ping could open his mouth and replied, Xing Cai had already spoken. "Bye, Guan Ping. See you later." Then she closed the door, leaving Guan Ping there.

"What's wrong with her?" He muttered and walked aimlessly. That was kinda boring in the palace alone. He couldn't be with Xing Cai today, and he absolutely didn't want to meet Riku. _Hell, he is so snobby,_ he thought inwardly.

Just then, a short figure appeared in front of him.

It was King Mickey.

"Your Majesty?"

King Mickey smiled. "Come on, Guan Ping. Just call me Mickey!"

Guan Ping scratched his head. "Uhh… well…" He paused a bit before continuing. "Since we accidentally meet here, can I… ummm…"

"Any problems?" he tiled his head.

_Of course you know the problem,_ Guan Ping rolled his eyes. "It's about Riku and Xing Cai."

What Guan Ping didn't know is that King Mickey certainly knew what was troubled him. Not only Guan Ping, but everyone, Xing Cai, Riku, and even King Mickey himself.

"What's wrong with them?" King Mickey asked, pretending that he still didn't know the situation yet.

"Both of them are acting weird today." Said Guan Ping. "So… if you know something about this, please let me know."

_This is a love problem. I'd better not involved in this_. King Mickey thought. The memory of angered Riku still haunted his mind as if he was controlled by the darkness inside him again. The darkness inside him hadn't completely been driven away, after all. And now, if he was to tell Guan Ping the truth about it, things would surely become worse.

Getting no reply, Guan Ping turned around. "Well, that's all I want to say. Bye!" Then he walked toward his room.

--

**Wu Capital City: Jian Ye, Wu Palace, In the Garden**

Shang Xiang snorted. She was sitting on the branch of a peach tree. There was a reason for this. First, she didn't want them to find her. Second, she hadn't have breakfast yet, so she sat on the tree while picking peaches and ate them. She didn't want to have breakfast with everyone as usual and end up meeting Naminé , Da Qiao, and Xiao Qiao. The peaches tasted good. But not her mood today. She felt like shouting at everyone around her. She knew that Naminé, Da Qiao, and Xiao Qiao were desperately looking for him. But who cares? They had made her angry so this was her revenge. How many times she had to ensure them that she didn't have any feeling for Liu Bei? Lu Xun was the only one she loved, not Liu Bei.

"Darn them all…" She nibbled the peach. Somehow, she remembered the night when she sat on the branch of the same peach tree, gazed at the starry night when she found out that Lu Xun sat under the tree, doing the exactly same thing as her. He looked troubled that time after getting the Keyblades.

"Dammit. Not Lu Xun again…" She couldn't help herself. Her mind was still thinking about Lu Xun. His face was simply adorable under the moonlight. Shang Xiang almost could picture it again. Something in his golden eyes made her heart fluttered every time she saw him.

It looked like it was safe for her to go back to her room again. Besides, she had eaten enough peaches. Without thinking of the person below her, she jumped from the tree branch.

"HEY!"

She ended up grounded on someone. To her surprise, the person was the Shu Emperor himself. She jumped and stood up as soon as she could. Her face was red from embarrassment. Who knows? Maybe the Shu Emperor thought she was crazy now, especially after the 'incident' at Lu Xun's room.

"ImsorryImsorryImsorryImsorryImsorryImsorryImsorryImsorryImsorry" She apologized in such a speed way while giving several bows at him.

Shang Xiang kept her head down. She dared not to see Liu Bei's expression right now. She just heard what he said. "No need to apologize, Lady Sun."

Couldn't hide her embarrassment, Shang Xiang turned around and leave as soon as possible. "Well, goodbye!"

Shang Xiang knew exactly what Liu Bei thought right now_. He must think I'm bad-mannered, uncouth, impolite, oh… Can anything be worse now?_ Her mind kept racing when her feet running. But, yes, of course it could be worse. She crashed into a pillar, due to running while closing her eyes.

"Damn you! Can't you get out from my way?!" She scolded the poor innocent pillar. Everybody knows that it wasn't the pillar's fault. It was Shang Xiang's actually, but she couldn't control her bad-mood. So she swore at the pillar. It was an awkward view, the princess of Wu threw tantrum to a pillar while still trying to stand up.

"And perish in hell, you bloody fool pillar! And…"

"Do you need any help?"

A hand extended in front of her. She took it and she was helped to stand up.

"Thanks!" She looked at the hand's owner. In front of her, Liu Bei stood with a concerned face.

"Are you alright?" The Shu Emperor asked.

"U-ummm…" She stammered. "I-I'm a-alright."

"No, you are not." Liu Bei narrowed his eyes. "I will take you to your room."

Shang Xiang raised her hands to refuse, but it was too late. Liu Bei carried her on his arms. If it was another officer that helped her, she would dare to kick him. But since it was the Shu Emperor himself, she didn't do nor say anything.

"Don't worry. I will take you to your room." He said.

--

**Wu Capital City: Jian Ye, Wu Palace, In the Corridor**

"Where's Shang Xiang?"

There, in the corridor, Naminé, Xiao Qiao, and Da Qiao tried desperately to find Shang Xiang. She was nowhere to be found. Oh, how she regretted had said such thing to Shang Xiang. She shouldn't question Shang Xiang's love. But, remorse always comes late, doesn't it? She couldn't help but feeling guilty at this. As if it wasn't enough, she knew that Shang Xiang also mad at Xiao Qiao and Da Qiao. It was her fault too. It had been past noon but they hadn't found her yet.

"Where could she hide?" Xiao Qiao grumbled.

Naminé lowered her gaze. "I'm sorry, Xiao. If it wasn't me, then we don't have to look for her like this."

"Don't worry, Naminé. It was all our fault too. So, cheer up, okay?" Xiao Qiao smiled, and Naminé smiled back. "Alright! Back to work!"

"Sssshhhh!!" Da Qiao silenced them. At this, the two stopped. Da Qiao hid behind a pillar, followed by them. As they hid, they could see Liu Bei past by. To their surprise, he was carrying Shang Xiang on his arms. Da Qiao and Xiao Qiao exchanged look, when Naminé gasped.

"I think something is not right." Da Qiao muttered.

Naminé covered her mouth in surprise. She then remembered something important! Yes, she wanted to talk to Zhou Yu about the meaning of all of this. There must be something behind Shu's visit. Maybe it was all Zhou Yu's plan. But what was it? If the main strategist's plan was to force Shang Xiang to marry Liu Bei, she wouldn't let it happen.

"Sorry, I have something to do right now." Naminé left them in confused. She ran as fast as her feet allowed her. Maybe she shouldn't leave them like that, but she had to be hurry.

--

**North of Xu Chang, Guan Du, In a Village, In the Inn**

The inn was as crowded as usual, so as the restaurant. Kairi was happy at this. With this bunch of people, the mysterious man couldn't find her. That's for sure. Additionally, she always wore cheongsam that Zhen Ji had given to her and her hair was always in pigtail. There was no way the Organization would recognize her. Now, she just had to wait for Zhen Ji. She had promised to visit her, and that's what made her relieved. She was her only friend here.

"Kairi, ask the order from the table there." The innkeeper said.

Kairi nodded. "Alright, ma'am."

Kairi approached the table. It was in the very corner of the room. When she was finally near enough, she realized something. A man sat there, and he was wearing black longcoat. She turned away, but it was too late, the man had turned to look at her.

"Hey, you. Come here!" The man ordered.

Run away and he might get more suspicious. Or face him, probably she could act as if she didn't have any idea who the man was. And maybe the man didn't recognize her after all. _Hopefully._ So, she took a deep breath and talked to the man while trying to control her fear.

"Yes, sir? May I help you?" She asked politely.

"Bring me your best food!" The mysterious man ordered.

Kairi nodded, almost sighed in relief. "Alright, sir." Then she turned around.

"Wait." The man called her again. Kairi had no choice but to talk with him.

"Yes, sir?"

"Have you ever found a strange new girl here? She wears pink weird clothes and has a reddish brown hair."

It didn't take a genius to understand that he was referring to Kairi. And she knew it. The organization might have realized her disappearance, and was hunting her down now. Kairi tried so hard not to show her surprise, or else the man would surely ruin all her plan to meet Sora. He might kill her. Who knows?

"I-i'm sorry, sir. I don't have any idea about it." She bowed her head so that the Organization XIII member didn't see her face.

He snorted. "Okay. You can leave now."

Kairi turned away, not forgetting to give the man one more bow. When she was out of his hearing range, Kairi sighed again. "Thank heaven…"

--

**Wu Capital City: Jian Ye, Wu Palace, Strategists' office room**

"So, you are saying you are curious about Shu's visit." Asked Zhou Yu.

Naminé nodded. Her answer was firm. "If you said that, then yes. Please let me know about it." She still asked about it despite the fact that she had known the fact. But this time, she wanted to hear it from the strategist himself. Although it wouldn't help much, at least she had tried to help Lu Xun and Shang Xiang.

"My plan shall not be exposed now. You will know it when the time comes." Said Zhou Yu nonchalantly. He sat still on his chair and kept focusing on his works, as if tried to ignore her. And that was what he did now. He ignored Naminé.

"Forgive my curiosity." Naminé cupped her hand with the other hand and bowed slightly. "However, I think Shang Xiang has to know it."

"She doesn't need to know. And this is none of your business." This time, he answered with that annoyed voice that even a delicate girl such as Naminé had to restrain herself against the desire to punch him. If it were Shang Xiang who stood there, Zhou Yu wouldn't dare to say that.

"She needs to." Naminé replied, now with a slight defiant tone. "And so does Lu Xun."

Zhou Yu shot his head to look at her. "What do you mean?"

"Your plan is to force Shang Xiang to marry Liu Bei." She answered. "I have known about it, though I still don't know about your intention yet."

"You have known about it." It wasn't a question, more like of a statement. "Therefore, I have nothing to tell you anymore."

"What is the purpose?" She asked in a slight resentful voice. "What is the purpose of this wedding?"

Zhou Yu shook his head. "For now, you just need to know that it is for strengthen the alliance between Shu and Wu."

Naminé walked toward to the table in front of Zhou Yu and slammed it with anger. Rage flashed through her like a blast of heat. "How can you force her to do that only for a mere alliance?! If Shu really want to help, they don't need to be bribed by woman!"

Zhou Yu didn't show any hint of shock. He stood up from the chair and crossed his arms in front of his chest. Naminé eyed him with such a look, but he ignored it. "Let me tell you, Naminé. We never force her to marry Liu Bei. She loves him."

Naminé didn't say anything. Her jaw dropped in confusion. After a while of silence, since Naminé still in her dumbfounded look, Zhou Yu inquired further. "You haven't answered yet. What does this do to Lu Xun?"

Naminé finally answered him, almost in a disbelieving tone. "Haven't Xiao Qiao told you that Lu Xun and Shang Xiang love each other."

This time, it was Zhou Yu's turn to be dumbfounded. It was a great news. How could he didn't know that? The only thing he knew was that Shang Xiang loved Liu Bei, and he, along with Sun Ce and Sun Quan, planned all the wedding to make her happy. Additionally, the alliance between Shu and Wu would be stronger.

"I though she loves Liu Bei." He muttered silently, but it was audible.

"I think you make a mistake." Naminé said, this time without any unpleasant tone.

"I think so." Zhou Yu showed a frustrated face. It was uncommon for a great strategist such as him to make a terrible mistake like that. He swore. "Dammit! What should we do?!"

"You're the strategist." Naminé sighed. "Wait, I have an idea. We can just simply do nothing with them. They will leave soon if we ignore them."

"That won't work. We have offered this marriage and they accepted. There's no way we could cancel it." Zhou Yu placed his hand on his forehead. "Furthermore, if we do it, it will break the alliance between us."

Naminé bit her lip. This problem wasn't as simple as she thought. "Don't you have any plan?"

"There is only one way." Zhou Yu sighed. "But…"

--

**Northern Wu Territory: Way to Wu Palace, In the Village, In a Bar**

"Cheer for our strategist!"

Sora raised his cup before took a sip from it, followed by Donald and Goofy. After emptied their cups, they filled it again, and again. Being silent since the first time they entered, Lu Xun finally spoke.

"When did you start drinking wine?"

The three blinked at him. Soon after, they broke into laugh.

_They are half-drunken now…_ Lu Xun thought. _I'd better stop them before they're getting worse._

"Com'n, Lu Xun! Drink!" With that, Goofy took a cup and Sora poured the wine. "This is for Lu Xun, our young master of tactics!" Sora said loudly. Everyone in that restaurant eyed them and Lu Xun just let his head down, embarrassed by his friends' behavior. If only he hadn't let them brought him here, everything must be much better now. He was one of Wu strategist. It would tarnish his reputation forever if someone knew him there. Especially after he had sworn that he never would taste wine, even a minor sip. Furthermore, he didn't wear his hat now, instead wearing Shang Xiang's headband. What if someone noticed this?

"Here!" Sora put the cup in front of him. He saw his own reflection on the red wine, but somehow it disgusted him. He pushed the cup lightly.

"I'm sorry, I never drink."

Sora, Donald and Goofy burst into laugh for the second time. Lu Xun was beyond annoyed now. He was, in the other word, angry.

"What's so funny?" He growled in a low voice.

"Your brother, Gan Ning, drinks wine so much. Why don't you do so?" Sora asked, mumbling when drinking more and more wine. By now, Donald and Goofy were sleeping in at the table. This made Lu Xun felt even more disgusted. There was enough one drunken Gan Ning to make problem!

A waitress approached him. "Excuse me, sir. Do you have any orders?"

Lu Xun snapped her finger. Who ever told the waitress to come to him was his savior. He didn't call her. Maybe he looked so troubled that she came to him. His three friends was drinking and almost sleeping while made fun of him.

"I'd like to have three glass of water, please." He said politely.

The waitress nodded and left him with drunken Sora.

"Water?" He asked. It was lucky for Lu Xun that at least he still had some sense yet.

"Just wait and see."

Sora shrugged before he sat back. He put his hand on the table and rested his head on it. Not long after, he felt asleep. Just as Lu Xun thought.

"I'll kill Gan Ning once I back in Jian Ye." He muttered silently. Of course, he didn't mean to kill him. Maybe just scold him not to teach his friends to drink wine ever again. Sora, Donald, and Goofy weren't as strong as the pirate, after all.

The waitress returned with three big glass of water. "Here you go, sir."

"Thanks."

Now was a moment that Lu Xun had waited so long. He took them and moved closer to his friends quietly, not wanting to wake them. As he now stood behind them, he poured the water… on their head!

"WHAT THE FCK ARE YOU DOING!?" Sora strangled Lu Xun as soon as he got up.

Lu Xun laughed at him, before coughed due to the lack of air. "Stop that! And no dirty words!"

Sora released him. He looked at what he had done. Sora's clothes were soaked in water everywhere. But what made him really surprise was that Donald and Goofy didn't even move after he poured the water!

"Your friends are great." He said in awe.

"Absolutely." Sora replied in triumph smile.

Lu Xun looked at his friend, but now with a guilty expression. "I'm sorry, Sora. I didn't mean to do it. I just can't stand seeing my friend drunk."

Sora laughed. "That's alright!"

"What about your clothes?"

"It will be dry soon!"

The two fell in awkward silence. From the window, they could see the pink colored sky with a mixture of golden yellow. The sun was about to set.

"The sun, so warm." Lu Xun muttered quietly. He closed her eyes. He was deep in his own thought. It was Shang Xiang that he was thinking. Yes, he loved her. He had been told once that love was as warm as the sun, and that was right. He didn't doubt it anymore. The sun was about to set. Yet, the warmth still spread across the air. He hoped, just hoped, that one day he could watch the sunset like this with Shang Xiang.

Unfortunately, Sora interrupted his train of thought. "Thinking about something?"

"It would be dark soon. We should get going." Lu Xun said, ignoring his question.

"Do you want to carry them?" Sora pointed to Donald and Goofy.

Sighing a little, Lu Xun crossed his arms. "What do you suggest then?"

"Spend a night here won't kill us." Sora stated simply.

"Right." Lu Xun shrugged. "Better than to continue with our sleeping friends."

--

**Shu Capital City: Cheng Du, Shu Palace, Xing Cai's Room**

Xing Cai sat on her bed. She was sleepless. Her mind was still thinking about all that had happened since she met Riku. But it still could be tolerated. What she couldn't stand was a guilty feeling that haunted her. As if it wasn't enough, the feeling made her heart somewhat aching. This wasn't a normal love triangle problem. It was more than that. And what worse, Riku had ignored her too this morning. And it was so painful.

"What should I do?" Xing Cai held her knees closer to her and buried her head.

Suddenly, a very familiar voice echoed through out the room.

"You've done what's right." Said the unseen voice.

Xing Cai couldn't help but tried to find the voice owner. "You liar! You said that once I ignored him, I would no longer felt hurt!"

This time, the same black-cloaked man appeared in front of her. "This is just a process. If you get accustomed by this, you will no longer feel any pain."

"That will need a long time." Xing Cai sighed.

"Or do you want him to leave you here alone when he finally has to return to his own home?" The man smirked. "Soon he will leave you."

She nodded. "I know."

"Otherwise." The man leaned against the wall. "Haven't you notice something yet?"

"What?"

"Riku NEVER loves you."

This word struck her heart more that anything else. If she could run away and asked Riku about that, she would. But she couldn't, and this helpless feeling continued to jab her heart badly.

"That's a lie!" She shouted.

"That's the truth." The man replied. "Have you seen his attitude toward you this morning? Surely you won't say that he still loves you, will you?"

"I don't know…" Her head down. "But what should I do? I really don't know."

When she raised her head to look at the man, he had already gone.

--

**Wu Capital City: Jian Ye, Wu Palace, Strategists' office room**

Zhou Yu finished telling Naminé his plan. Naminé had listened to the plan with such eagerness, only to be disappointed in the end. Truthfully, she couldn't help but feeling bad at this. The plan was almost perfect. Almost. But, as everyone knew, 'almost' always means nothing.

"What do you think?" Zhou Yu asked.

"I think I should remind you that it is a really evil plan." Naminé sighed. "Do you have any other plan? By doing this, the alliance will be broken forever."

"I know but it is the only way." He gazed at the floor. "We must do it for Shang Xiang. Besides, if we do this, Shu would be crumbled and we can take it over. And perhaps Shu will fall and it will belong to us. Thus, we won't face any other threat from Shu."

"Isn't there any other way?" Naminé asked, almost pleaded.

What was the plan truly are? Defeat an enemy wasn't uncommon, but killing a neighboring kingdom's Emperor was a completely different story, especially if the kingdom had formed an alliance. It would solve the problem between Shang Xiang, Lu Xun, and Liu Bei. But, just like snowball effect, it will made the problem bigger and bigger. Not only they wouldn't get any help from Shu, but the remaining Shu officers would forever become their enemy. Both Zhou Yu and Naminé knew it.

"Shang Xiang is like a younger sister to me." Zhou Yu said with a sad smile. "Sun Ce and I swore an oath of brotherhood. There's no way I want to disappoint him by making Shang Xiang sad. I will do anything to make her happy."

"Me either." Naminé replied. "She is my friend and I don't want her to be forced to do something she doesn't want to."

Zhou Yu smacked his head. "How can I be so stupid?! Shang Xiang doesn't love Liu Bei after all! She loves Lu Xun! Why haven't I noticed this earlier?!"

"Calm down. Scorning yourself wouldn't help solve the problem." Naminé said.

"Lu Xun is my apprentice too! Why didn't he tell me?!"

Naminé chuckled. "He doesn't know that he loves her."

Zhou Yu turned to look at her. "He doesn't?"

"Has he asked something about what love is?"

"He has once." Zhou Yu recalled the memory. "But I though he was joking so…"

"So?"

"I'm quite skilled at making poetic words, so I explain him about love..."

Naminé cut him off. She was now curios. "What did you tell him?"

Zhou Yu smiled at himself when he recalled fooling his young apprentice with his explanation about love. "I told him that love is a wonderful thing, a very beautiful thing. Like a rainbow after the rain, like a sun that warms our day, and like a star that will light the dark night in our heart."

Naminé rolled her eyes. "And that's why he was sure that he didn't love Shang Xiang."

"Why?"

"Because he always nervous in front of her. And he couldn't concentrate with his work when he thought about Shang Xiang." Naminé explained.

"Isn't it a wonderful feeling?" Zhou Yu argued.

"Not for him. He didn't feel anything good about it."

There was a short silence before Zhou Yu continued. "It seems we don't have choice other than to execute this plan."

Naminé sighed. It was hard to do it but what could they do now? "Alright. For Lu Xun and Shang Xiang."

--

**North of Xu Chang, Guan Du, In a Village, in the Inn, Kairi's Room**

Kairi couldn't thank enough for this day. She had met the organization twice and the man hadn't recognized her yet. At this, she was utterly grateful. Now, she was pacing back and forth in her room. Zhen Ji would arrive in few moments, and she had been waiting for her.

Just as she expected, the door was knocked. _It must be Zhen Ji_, she thought. She ran toward the door and opened it. It was indeed Zhen Ji.

"How are you, Kairi?" She asked.

"Almost fine." She replied with a sigh.

Zhen Ji frowned. "What do you mean?" She stepped inside the room and took a seat on a chair. Kairi sat on her bed, facing Zhen Ji. "Anyway, I have a very good news for you."

"Really?" A small hint of smile crept Kairi's face.

Zhen Ji nodded. "Sora and Lu Xun survived the battle."

Kairi opened her mouth widely, both in joy, amazement, and surprise. "They won?"

"Yes." Zhen Ji smiled at the girl's reaction. "Today, Zhang Liao and Xu Huang has arrived. They told Lord Cao Cao everything."

"Cao Cao must be angry at them." She said.

"He didn't." She shrugged. "Because there aren't any casualties on our side. There aren't any lives wasted on the battlefield. The loss was only the mysterious beings. Besides, the two are Lord Cao Cao's most trusted general."

"That's good."

"Furthermore, they told Lord Cao Cao the true intention of the Organization XIII. We're right. They intent take over China."

"And did Cao Cao believe it?"

"Almost." She sighed before placed a hand under her chin. "But it seems he will believe it sooner or later."

"Right. One problem solved." Kairi smiled. "But there's another problem."

"What's that?"

"I met one of _them_ today, twice." Kairi spoke in a serious tone. "Luckily, he didn't notice me."

Zhen Ji leaned against the chair and let out a deep sigh. "We don't have any better place to hide you from them."

"That's alright." Kairi lied. In fact, she was terrified. "I'm sure he will leave this village soon if he doesn't find me."

Zhen Ji was a bit surprised at Kairi's courage. "Are you sure it's okay?"

Kairi nodded. "No need to worry."

"Okay, then." Zhen Ji stood up. "I can't be here for too long. The other officers will grow suspicious. I will visit you again between two or three days, Kairi." She walked toward the doorway.

"Bye, Zhen Ji." Kairi waved her hand at her before lying on her bed.

Zhen Ji glanced once more at her. "Bye." Then she closed the door.

She blew the candle and rested on the bed's warm embrace. She was grateful to have a friend like Zhen Ji. How she wanted to thank her for everything. She was her only friend here. _What can she get by helping me?_ Kairi wondered. She knew that if it wasn't because of Zhen Ji, she would have been used by Organization for their dirty plot, or worse, killed. Pondering, she thought of how difficult to find a real friend, especially in this unknown place. Although she didn't land in the right place, in this case it was Wu, she was still thankful that at least she found someone who would help her, whatever the risks were. Kairi closed her eyes. She was sleepy after all she had been through today. Maybe she should thank Zhen Ji later.

--

**Northern Wu Territory: Way to Wu Palace, In the Village, Inside a Room in the Inn**

_Shang Xiang, what are you doing right now? Do you miss me?_

It was what Lu Xun thought that night. Not only that night, but almost at every night. He sat on the chair and locked his gaze at the sky. Usually, he would do it if he couldn't sleep. He often saw the starry skies, stargazed, and fell asleep soon. But, this night was an exception, however. Something was not right. The night was cloudy and dark. No stars, no moon, no nothing. They were hiding somewhere.

_I'm so all alone here…_ He thought.

Donald and Goofy slept in another room. Sora slept in the same room as him, but had fallen asleep as soon as he had rested his head on the pillow. That left him there, alone. He often talked with the stars and moon when he was alone. But now, there weren't any stars. He didn't want to talk with the stars either. He wanted to talk to _someone_.

_If only I could talk with her now…_

As if the Heaven granted his wish, a gentle breeze blew past his face. He could hear the wind whispered in his ears. It was so soft, but really sounded like Shang Xiang's voice.

"_Lu Xun, I know you are lonely. But the dark night is inevitable. It will come to everyone. Now is your turn to face it. Loneliness is a torture. But you have to overcome it…"_

Lu Xun opened his mouth to speak, but he couldn't let his strength out of his mouth. The wind continued before it stopped blowing gently at his face.

"_Remember, I will always be with you when you're alone. Just like the stars, I'm not always seen, but I will always be there..."_

Lu Xun smiled weakly at the last whisper of the wind. Yes, although he couldn't see the stars, he knew that they were always there, just like Shang Xiang.

_Shang Xiang…_ he muttered that name silently.

He wiped a lock of hair that fell on his face. It was when he realized that he still wore Shang Xiang's headband.

"Oh, no! I should get my hat back!" He nearly shouted.

He walked toward the corner of the room where Sora had put his belongings. His hat had to be there. He was sure of it. He started to rummage the bag when suddenly a pillow landed on his head.

"Gotcha! Big success!" Shouted at voice behind him.

He turned around in surprise while caressing his head. "Sora? You're awake?"

Sora pouted. "The correct thing is that you woke me up when you shouted 'Oh, no! I should get my hat back!'." He imitated Lu Xun in his panic voice.

"Sorry…" Lu Xun put the bag back and jumped onto his bed. "I just want my hat back."

"How is your wound? Is that already fully recovered?" Sora asked.

Lu Xun shook his head. "I'm afraid not. The cut is quite deep and I'm sure it still can be seen."

"Let me see."

Sora jumped off of his bed and sat on Lu Xun bed. Lu Xun put off the headband and let Sora checked it. Sora placed his hand on Lu Xun's forehead. Soon after, he was surprised to feel there weren't any wounds!

"It's gone!"

"What?!"

Sora lit a candle and looked at the wound. As he had said before, there weren't any wound. He then took the mirror charm and handed it to Lu Xun. Lu Xun saw her reflection through the mirror, and he was as surprised as Sora.

"It's really gone!" He smiled widely. "I don't know why but it's unbelievable!"

Sora smiled at his friend's exceeding happiness. After a while, he spoke up. "That's the magic of Shang Xiang's headband."

"Indeed." He nodded vigorously.

"Well, I hope you remember what you've promised." Sora grinned. At this, Lu Xun paralyzed.

"What promise?" He asked like such a fool.

"Let me remind you then." His grin grew wider. "You said you would tell your feeling to Shang Xiang if a miracle happened."

Lu Xun blinked. "NOnoNOnoNOno! This is not a miracle that I mean!"

Sora sighed, then spread his fingers. "One, on the first day, you was able to do reflect and cure magic in the most critical time only by touching Shang Xiang's charm. Two, we survived the night ambush of Nobodies. Three, Axel was willing to help us, which was hardly possible since he was one of the Organization XIII members. Four, you had a dream of meeting Roxas. Five, your plan went very well, which I thought would be failed. Six, Xaldin spear didn't kill you, just left a deep cut on your forehead. Seven, we were able to do… ummm… some kind of Musou or Limit when we faced Xaldin. Eight, we both survived the battle, especially you, since you had lost many blood and use too much power. Nine, you were able to tell where Kairi was by looking at the stars, when you couldn't stargaze very well. Ten, General Xu Huang and General Zhang Liao of Wei believed our assumption about the Nobodies and by now Cao Cao must have heard about it. Eleven…"

"Okay! Okay! Enough!" He snorted. "I admit defeat! They were all miracles. I lost."

Sora smiled triumphantly. "Well, God has been very nice to you. I think God find it better for both of you and Shang Xiang if you admit your true feeling. That's why you must tell Shang Xiang, Lu Xun!"

Lu Xun bit his lip. "But how if she doesn't love me back?"

"She does, Lu Xun. Don't worry." Sora patted his friends back and lied down on his own bed. "Shang Xiang is waiting for you."

Lu Xun rested his head on the pillow and let out a heavy sigh. "Maybe I should ask Lord Zhou Yu to make a love poem for her. I'm not good in romantic stuff."

Sora shot his head at his friend beside him. "Don't do it! You must express your feeling by yourself! Why don't you make a poem by yourself? Or at least a romantic words?"

"Like…" Lu Xun's mind worked intensively to find a good sentence. "Let me think…我是真的真的很爱你 (_Wo shi zhen de-zhen de hen ai ni)_?"

Sora frowned. "What in the world are you talking about? Spelling a magic?"

"Thought you wouldn't understand." Lu Xun shrugged. "Well, it means you really love someone."

"Just that?"

"No!" Lu Xun shook his head. "In China, it's an exaggerated way to show that you really really really love someone. You truly love her and…"

Sora cut him off. "Understood. That's great, but there's another problem."

"And what would that be?"

Sora rolled his eyes. "I'm sure you'll collapse and end up embarrass yourself in front of her."

Lu Xun smacked his head. "Oh no! I forget about it!"

"That's the problem!"

Lu Xun snorted. "Why the hell should I have to be nervous in front of her?! Lame!"

"Everyone faces this, Lu Xun. That's LOVE." Sora said.

"Crap." And came many swearing words from Lu Xun's mouth.

"Oh NoNOnoNOnoNOno, Lu Xun! A nice boy like you shouldn't say such things!" Sora quickly clamped Lu Xun's mouth.

Lu Xun sighed. "Well, what do you say? I'm waiting for your idea."

"Let me think for a second."

And after a long silence that looked like an eternity, Lu Xun finally spoke up. "Should I ask my brothers to tell her my feeling?"

"Not a good idea." Sora shook his head. "You should tell her by yourself."

Lu Xun sighed. This time he was completely gave up. "So," he concluded. "It seems that God needs to give me another miracle since the only way is to be brave."

"THAT"S IT!" Sora snapped his finger. "You should've said that from the very beginning!"

"But…"

"No buts." Sora stopped him. "You know? You've shown your bravery among those Nobodies. Why don't you be brave to tell her your feeling?"

"I'm not scared!" Lu Xun disagreed. "I'm just nervous. That's all!"

"They're same. What you should do is to overcome them." He replied.

"Such a wise words, Sora." Lu Xun smiled half-heartedly. "When did you start become a smartass?"

"Really? I thought it was YOU who are a real smartass." Sora remarked.

Lu Xun rolled his eyes. Instead of replying, he kept his mouth shut. If he continued, they might end up being awake without sleeping a wink due to having long argumentation about who was the real smartass. For worst, Donald might wake up and smack Lu Xun again with that damned staff of his. He didn't know why, but Donald always showed something like 'I don't know you, but I don't like you' acts on him. Well, he would better go to sleep.

"Good night, Sora." Lu Xun blew the candle and covered himself with the blanket.

Sora shrugged and lied down on his bed. "Good night to you too."

--

**Wu Capital City: Jian Ye, Wu Palace, Shang Xiang's Room**

Shang Xiang looked upon the ceiling of her room. She was thinking of the two men in her heart. One was Lu Xun, and the other one was Liu Bei. Liu Bei was so friendly toward her. He was everything that Lu Xun wasn't. Caring, sociable, spirited, delightful, and so on. Lu Xun was a complete opposite of him. She stirred and found Naminé had slept beside her. To be honest, she still was mad at Naminé. She had acted coldly at her after that. And Shang Xiang felt a bit guilty at this.

_I can't sleep again today._ She sighed. She never had been an insomniac before Lu Xun went to the battle against the Nobodies. And now, the Shu Emperor was there. She got up from her bed and walked toward the door, having a walk, just as several nights before.

_I wonder where I should go…_

And, soon after, she was in front of Lu Xun's room. As if it was becoming her habit. She didn't do it intentionally though. Lu Xun's room was still empty. How long would she need to finally saw him there? She peeked through the window, expecting seeing someone would be there. Of course, she expected Lu Xun would be there. But, to her surprise, he found two people there. She quickly slammed the door open and the two people shot their head toward her. They were Lu Xun's brother themselves, Ling Tong and Gan Ning.

"What the heck are you doing here?!" Shang Xiang asked loudly, almost woke the nearby sleeping Wu officers next to Lu Xun's room.

Both Ling Tong and Gan Ning blinked. They then exchanged look. That was finally Shang Xiang realized that Gan Ning had a piece of paper on his hand. And it was happened to be Lu Xun's drawing. Shang Xiang eyed them with wide eyes.

"I-i-it's not like what you think!" Ling Tong stuttered while Gan Ning only gave her a stupid smile.

"Com'on! We just came to see what yur sayin'!" Was Gan Ning answer for Shang Xiang's question. However, he only received another death glare from her in return.

Shang Xiang frowned and crossed her arms, as the two head down. They looked like a thief being caught and were waiting for punishment. "So, you're saying that I was lying about the Lu Xun's drawing I saw?"

"NONONO" They replied immediately. "We just want to see the picture with our own eyes!"

Shang Xiang shrugged. "Well, enough seeing? If I were you I would leave as soon as possible."

"No, not enough." Gan Ning grinned. Then Ling Tong showed her the drawing. "Look how adorable it is. He loves you a lot, Shang Xiang!"

Shang Xiang blushed and the two laughed at this. But the laughter then turned to be a sour face of the two. They were now looked at her seriously, which was very rare for the likes of Ling Tong and Gan Ning.

"What's wrong?" Shang Xiang asked.

"It's about Liu Bei." Ling Tong answered. "It seems that now…." Ling Tong paused, tried to find a good words. But, while he was pausing, Gan Ning cut him off.

"The Qiao's sister told us that now you start to fancy Liu Bei more than Lu Xun." Said Gan Ning without thinking of another way to tell her that. And again, he was rewarded another death glare from her. This time was ten times deadlier.

She burst into anger and said loudly at them, almost yelled. "First are Naminé and the Qiao sisters and now you two are accusing me again?!"

"That's not what I mean!" Ling Tong quickly corrected, but it was too late. Shang Xiang turned around and flounced before slammed the door behind her, leaving the two alone there. They blinked and looked at each other.

"Xingba, look what you've done!" Ling Tong remarked.

"Heh, I said nothin'." Gan Ning crossed his arms. "Admit it, Gongji. Ya wanna say that too, aren't ya?"

Ling Tong sighed in defeat. "What a bloody pirate you are. Enough, I'll go back to sleep."

--

**Shu Capital City: Cheng Du, Shu Palace,**

This was the second time he heard the eerie voice again. He could let the voice haunt him no longer. So many things had made him overstressed, and now this voice was that made the things worse. The eerie voice spoke to him tonight, as if prevented him from falling asleep. The voice made him sleepless.

"Riku, you're belong to darkness..."

"Please stop!"

"You can never see the light..."

"I can! Shut up!"

"Don't fool yourself..."

Riku jumped off of his bed. The Dark Keyblade appeared in his grip.

"Who are you?! Face me if you dare!"

Riku surveyed his surrounding, but no one was there. The quietness and the darkness scared him. Only the wind blew past his face...

* * *

Well, I think that's enough. Oh, and the Chinese words 我是真的真的很爱你, it's not my idea. I was just searching for a beautiful Chinese songs when I found a song with this title. Not to be boastful, I can speak and read few Chinese words. It literary means "I truly really really DO love you". Wow sounds great. And this word is usually used to express your feeling toward someone you love so much. However, i don't know who the artist is. If someone knows about this song, please tell me more about it. The title is so romantic and so is the lyric. Oh, please don't sue... (I have two reason why I use Chinese words. First, because they are all Chinese. Second, I want to show you that I can speak Chinese too!)

And that's the ten miracles. Actually, the eleventh miracle is: Lu Xun's scar has been recovered just by wearing Shang Xiang's headband. Some of them doesn't sounds like a miracle, isn't it? Well, I believe that everything Lu Xun and Sora have gone through was miracle. (And how I can make this story so far until chap 9 is also a miracle for me...). Oh, and sorry for the swearing word from Sora. The star-shaped symbol (I forget the name) somehow can't work.

Okay, time to write chap 10. And I honestly don't know when I will update. Until the end of September I will be so busy. On 15-19 September I will have mid-semester examination and I'm sure it will be EXTREMELY difficult. So, I will update on 24 or 25 (hey, I need sometime to rest, don't I?). But it might be in October. Although it will be so long update, I hope you don't get bored and thus abandoning my story. Please keep reading!

Lastly, I checked for how many people have read my story so far. And I was so happy when I found out so many read my story! Thanks to you all! But well, you know, it's strange that although so many have read this story, not many reviewing. I hope that you would review. Please tell me what you think about this story. Is it boring or is it good? Is my bad English makes my story difficult to understand the story? I accept anonymous review and it's okay if you want to flame me, but please give an intelligent flame if you really do.


	10. Of Truth and Lie

Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters belong to KOEI - Dynasty Warriors and Square Enix - Kingdom Hearts II

This story take place from Dynasty Warriors 5 and Kingdom Hearts II.

OH MY GOD!! IT HAS BEEN 34 DAYS!! What the heck has happened?! Oh well, you must know why. Go on, blame me. I know it was ALL my fault for updating so long. But I have some reasons for that.

1.) The mid-semester exam. It wasn't on 15-19 September, but on 15-26 September. The exam was so DAMN difficult but I manage to get good scores. Well, I know you might think that I'm just boasting, but I want to tell you my scores. Just skip this part if you don't want to know.  
Math: 60/100 (TT.TT How can I get 60/100? So bad...)  
Physic: 100/100 (:D I feel like I'm the happiest person in this world!!)  
Chemistry: 77/100  
Biology: 86/100  
History: 93/100  
Indonesian: 71/100  
English: 88/100 (quite nice...)  
Chinese: 99/100

2.) I was having holiday after the exam. Hey, I'm a human too and I need some time to rest, you know...

Okay... okay. How's the review...?

**syah**: Finally a review from you! I almost afraid that you wont review, friend! I'm so happy to see your willingness to read (although it's in English, and awfully long, and you don't have any idea about DW nor KH). A review in Indonesia? Doesn't matter to me... Well, you know me. I like making a long story (but I hope I don't bore anyone). And if you say that this story is cool... I'm so glad! :D For the other problems... yeah, I know. I'm still practicing English, just like you! Hope for your consideration...

**Josh**: I see that you've changed your pen name. Don't worry, none of your reviews seem negative to me. It was all constructive reviews and I'm so glad that you like my story. Well, I hope I can write better for the next chapters and I hope you still continue reading.

**Dunrrr**: I changed my mind, so don't worry. This is the last chapter you'll read SSX's and Liu Bei's romantic moments. (In fact, I'm also getting bored of writing romantic stuffs about them). About Guan Ping... yeah, the reason I did it because I feel bad for him. I just don't want him to be blamed for Xing Cai's deeds toward Riku. (Besides, my Shu-ist brother insist me to write like that so yeah). And yeah, Gan Ning is as stupid as donkey (LOL) , if I might add (no offense for you all, Gan Ning's fan). Zhou Yu... yes he's nice. I'm happy that you realized that. Oh, and thanks for the encouraging words. Hey, look at my scores!

Enough already, and this is Chap 10!

* * *

**Wu Capital City: Jian Ye, Wu Palace, Shang Xiang's Room**

Shang Xiang jumped from her bed. She was overslept, but she was really thankful of that. If she got up earlier, she might end up meeting Naminé. In fact, she was still angry at her. Not only Naminé, she was mad at Da Qiao, Xiao Qiao, Gan Ning, and Ling Tong too. If she thought further about it, she got angry at Zhou Yu and Sun Ce too, who had invited Shu to the Wu Palace. The conclusion is: she was in a very bad mood today. She felt like throwing anything she could.

Suddenly, the door was knocked. Shang Xiang rolled her eyes and shouted. "What the heck is your business here?!"

No answer, but the knocks could still be heard. Shang Xiang growled and walked toward the door, to land a punch on whoever stood behind the door. She opened the door and raised her fist.

"GET LOS…"

Shang Xiang was stone-statued for some second. Her fist still on the air and hadn't landed yet. She blinked for some moment before realized who was standing in front of her. It was Liu Bei. Shang Xiang quickly lowered her hand and shot her head down. This was the second time she embarrassed herself in front of the Shu Emperor.

"Lady Sun, am I interrupting anything?" Asked Liu Bei.

"N-no…" Shang Xiang stuttered. It was a lie though. She only wanted to have a peaceful time on her own room alone, while thinking about anything. But with Liu Bei here, she didn't have time to do it.

Liu Bei looked at her concernedly. "You look troubled, Lady Sun. May I know the reason?"

Shang Xiang shook her head. "I-I'm not."

For some seconds, they were in an uncomfortable silence. Shang Xiang locked her gaze on the ground and kept her mouth shut as Liu Bei kept started at her. By now, she was hoping desperately for a Shu general to call his lord so she caould get back to her room. But it never came. Shang Xiang finally gave up.

"I…"

"I…"

Due to Shang Xiang bad luck, Liu Bei spoke up at the most same time as her.

"You go first, Lady Sun." Liu Bei asked politely.

Shang Xiang shook her head. "No, you first."

Liu Bei smiled. "Alright. I wish that we can get together a chat in the garden, if you don't mind."

Shang Xiang almost shouted "NO!", but she successfully won the fight against her urge to do it. She was thinking of a polite way to refuse when she saw…

Da Qiao and Xiao Qiao walked past them. They gave her a cynical look. Then they whispered to each other. They gave a fake smile while Liu Bei greeted them, but the two tried to leave as soon as Shang Xiang saw them. This was the worst for her. Now they had to think that she was really in love with Liu Bei.

Getting no reply, the Shu Emperor asked her for the second time. "How about that, Lady Sun?" And that interrupted her from her train of thought.

"Ummm… let me think…"

As if the encounter with the Qiao sisters wasn't enough yet, now Lu Xun's brother, Ling Tong and Gan Ning. Somehow Shang Xiang saw them hiding behind a great pillar. That brought her to one conclusion that they were spying them all times. Shang Xiang sent a death glare at them, as if threatened them to leave as soon as possible. At that was they did. But, miraculously, Liu Bei didn't see it. He soon grew impatient.

"It seems you have a problem, Lady Sun. May I know?" Asked Liu Bei.

"Yes, it's about my friend." She still scowled at Gan Ning's and Ling Tong's retreating form, without considering that Liu Bei was standing in front of her.

Liu Bei smiled. "Now, if that is your problem, I think you can talk with me."

Uh-oh… Shang Xiang though. Not that made her unable to refuse his offer. But, what's wrong with talking with Liu Bei? She still loved Lu Xun although she had a close friendship with Liu Bei. That was the most important thing, wasn't it? So she decided to accept it. "It's fine. But it wouldn't be best if we talk here. _The wall can listen to us_."

"Alright. Let's go to the garden."

--

**North of Xu Chang, Guan Du, In a Village, Inn, Kairi's Room**

Kairi rubbed her eyes. She yawned loudly. How boring this all was. She had to stay in an inn, away from everyone. From this day, she had decided to lock herself in her room, hoping that the organization couldn't find her. If only the organization wasn't there, she would have been with the inn owner, helping them serving the costumer. It was, although tiring, was much more fun than to stay all alone in the small room.

She recalled when she had wrote a letter and placed it in a bottle, then let the bottle followed the flow of the sea. She wondered where it could be right now. Could the letter be found by him in this world?

"Impossible." She muttered. But she hoped, with all of her heart that one day Sora would find it, in case if they would never meet anymore. The only thought of it made her choked. She just wanted to back in the time when she was living peacefully in Destiny Island, before the Heartless torn them apart. And now, the equally harmful creature appeared before them, the Nobodies.

But what can she do? She was helpless. She wished she was a Keyblade master like Sora and Riku.

She sighed. Thinking about them would make her even more stressed. and she knew that Zhen Ji wouldn't come today, so no one would tell her everything was going to be alright like what she usually did.

--

**Wu Capital City: Jian Ye, Wu Palace, Palace Gate**

"We're home!!"

Sora, Donald, and Goofy cheered gleefully. It was a long journey for them, although it was only eight days long. Lu Xun smiled at them while following from behind. He was now wearing his own hat, and there weren't any sign of wound at all, as if he never went into the battle.

"Hiya, girls!" Sora waved his hand when he saw the Qiao sisters and Naminé ran toward her.

"Hiya, superhero!" Xiao Qiao replied. "How is the things go with you?"

"Very well! We've defeated the Nobodies." Goofy answered proudly.

"We showed them who's the boss here!" Donald added.

"I'm the boss!" Sora laughed. "The Nobodies are nothing. Don't be so worried." Sora continued. "Anyway, what did we miss?"

"Shu has visited us." Da Qiao answered truthfully. "But we still haven't known their purpose yet."

Sora gulped. And Naminé couldn't help but silent. The two both know the reason of their visit. But how could they tell them now? With Lu Xun here?

Lu Xun joined them. "That's quite weird. How come Shu visit us?" He crossed his arms. "This must be something to do with our alliance."

They didn't really know about it. So, as a reply, they shrugged.

"Well, where's Shang Xiang? I want to give her charm and headband back."

Now, Da Qiao, Xiao Qiao, and Naminé both paralyzed. They exchanged looks and were hesitant to answer. But in the end, they fell silent and somewhat found an interest on the grassy ground. At this, Lu Xun tilted his head.

"What's wrong?" He asked in confusion.

"Ummm…" Xiao Qiao bit her lip. "I think Zhou Yu is calling. Bye, Xun!"

"Me too. If you would excuse me…" Da Qiao soon left them with her sister.

"Lu Xun, I think I have to get a rest. I'm tired." Now was Sora turn to leave him. Although Sora didn't know what Shang Xiang did, he still could guess. "Come on, Donald and Goofy."

Now was only Naminé left. But not long after she said the same thing. "I think I shall leave too…"

And Lu Xun was the only one there. He was curios at his friends' weird act. Surely they were hiding something from him.

Suddenly, a loud yell was heard.

"BOYAN!!"

Lu Xun turned to look at the voice. It was Ling Tong, Gan Ning, and Lu Meng. They ran toward him, and so did he. And they ended up bumping on each other.

"I win! I win the battle!" Lu Xun jumped in joy. "Now is your turn, brothers!"

Lu Meng was the first to do it. He stepped forward and showed Lu Xun the book he had wanted for a long time. "This is the reward for your victory."

Lu Xun widened his eyes and his smile. He grabbed and flipped over the page after page as soon as he received it. He then hugged the book. It was quite lovely to see the young strategist back to his own childishness.

"Thanks, Lord Lu Meng!" He hugged his brother. "Thank you soooo much!"

Lu Meng smiled back and stroke Lu Xun's honey-coloured hair. "That's the prize for your effort and bravery, Lu Xun. I regret I couldn't see you in the battle."

"I am so happy that now I have this book now…" He murmured. "But I'm happier that now I have you as my brothers."

"That's worth for yer effort, Boyan." Gan Ning patted his shoulder. "And there's a banquet tonight so ya can drink until you drunk!"

"Thanks, Xingba. I appreciate it." Lu Xun smiled. "But I don't drink."

"But I've promised ya!"

"And I'll end up like Sora, Donald, and Goofy. They are wine addict now. What have you taught them?"

"I taught them not to be like you!" Gan Ning grinned widely.

"Thanks." Lu Xun was irritated. "And… How about you, Gongji?"

Ling Tong smirked. "Wow, I don't know that you wanted to date with Shang Xiang that much!"

Lu Xun smile faded, and turned to be a deep blush. "T-that's not it! I-i just…"

"I knew it. No need to hide." Ling Tong let out a deep sigh before continued. "But I've failed, Lu Xun."

Lu Xun frowned. "What's that mean?"

None of them answered, just the same as what had happened earlier. This made Lu Xun a bit curios and anxious. He even could feel that something was wrong here.

"Come on, you don't need to hide anything!" Lu Xun insisted.

"And you don't need to know anything." Replied Ling Tong. That answer made Lu Xun a bit shocked.

Lu Meng, seeing this as a not really good welcome, tried to change the subject. "Well, it would be better if we don't talk about it. Don't you all miss each other?"

Lu Xun nodded. "Of course I missed you all!"

Gan Ning patted his back. "Let's have some fun, then!"

And the three entered the palace.

_Hmmm… actually I want to give the headband and charm back to Shang Xiang but perhaps I should do it later._ He thought.

--

**Shu Capital City: Cheng Du, Shu Palace, Guan Ping's Room**

"Xing Cai…"

Guan Ping muttered the name of the girl of his heart once again. She had told him that he was the one she loved. But was that true? As a childhood friends, he knew Xing Cai very well. Xing Cai would do anything to make everyone happy, even if she had to lie. But right now, he didn't need her lie. He just wanted to know the truth.

Because he loved Xing Cai.

He loved her. But he didn't want her to be his side, if the cost of it was seeing her heartbroken. Although he knew it was difficult, he would be willing to accept the truth. The truth that she loved Riku more. Perhaps it was better than to see Xing Cai torment herself by avoiding Riku.

Everytime Xing Cai told him 'I love you'; he knew that it was lie. Those three words was, actually, for Riku, not him. What he didn't understand was why she betrayed her own feeling. If Riku was the man in her heart, she didn't need to lie to make him happy. He knew that Xing Cai didn't belong to him, but to Riku. He knew that it was hard to accept. He had been falling in love with her for a long time and the thought of she didn't love him in return was what breaking his heart.

But what could he do? It was much much better for him seeing Xing Cai happy with the new guy than feeling guilty everytime she told him those three words. It was as if he forced her to be with him. And he didn't want that.

Finally, Guan Ping had made his decision. He knew that he should tell her no matter what.

--

**Wu Capital City: Jian Ye, Wu Palace, Garden**

Shang Xiang and Liu Bei were having a quite nice chat. Sometimes they talked about a political affairs and anything like that and at the other times, they were joking. And due to Liu Bei's friendly attitude, Shang Xiang found it quite fun to have a talk with him. In fact her mood slowly turned to be better and better.

"… And talking about that, what do you think about war?"

"It's a very horrible thing!" Shang Xiang answered. "It sometimes confuses me why some people declare war."

"Some people try to realize their ambition of unifying China. The others want to get reward and recognition in this war." Liu Bei stated. "How about you? What do you think is the purpose of war? And what are you fighting for?"

"To be honest, I fight for protecting the people I love." Shang Xiang answered truthfully. "But I don't want to hurt the others."

"People fight in war so that they may live in peace."

"Shang Xiang shook her head. "I don't believe that. If we want to live in peace we can simply stop the fight."

Liu Bei looked at her. "And just surrender ourselves to another kingdom?"

"Well, that's not a good idea either. In my opinion we should…"

--

**Wu Capital City: Jian Ye, Wu Palace, Corridor**

Lu Xun, along with his three brothers walked toward his room. There weren't anyone, it was quiet all the way. Not even a single servant was there.

"Strange… where are the others?" Lu Xun asked. Except his brothers, the Qiao sisters, and Naminé, no one had welcomed nor congratulated him yet. "And where's…"

The three knew who Lu Xun was referring to, but instead of answering, they changed the topic.

"Well, actually this is a secret." Lu Meng replied. "Lord Sun Ce and Zhou Yu planned a welcome banquet for your victory. But that's supposed to be a surprise."

Ling Tong shrugged. "Yea, and now you've spoil the fun."

"They really do that?" Lu Xun's eyed widened in surprise. "They really don't need to make a party for me!" He was so flattered though.

"They have to so we can drink!" Gan Ning slapped Lu Xun's back. "We four will be the drunken masters!"

"I NEVER touch wine, and will NEVER." He stressed every word 'NEVER'.

They were quiet for some moment before Lu Xun let out a deep sigh. "Where's Shang Xiang? Why can't I meet her?" He wasn't outspoken. In fact his brothers had known it so he didn't need to hide it.

"Don't worry, Boyan." Ling Tong said. "You will see her later."

"When?"

This time was Gan Ning's turn to speak. Using this chance, he spoke with poetic words that Lu Xun didn't get the meaning at all. "When the stars filled the sky…"

Frowning in confusion, Lu Xun tried to figure out what Gan Ning meant. But Ling Tong and Lu Meng could easily understand it.

"Xingba, I think you can just simply say 'tonight'." Lu Meng stated.

Lu Xun almost shouted a 'YAY', but he hid it with a wide smile. He couldn't wait to meet her, proudly tell her that he had won the battle and thank her for lending him the charm and the headband.

--

**Wu Capital City: Jian Ye, Wu Palace, Great Hall**

Naminé closed the door. She surveyed the great hall carefully. So, there were all of the servants, maids, and some of the officers and soldiers. They were all preparing for the party. And, due to their hard work, the great hall had been change into a very beautifully decorated party hall. She smiled at that.

"Sora and Lu Xun will be very happy." She thought.

As she walked past the working people, a servant approached her.

"Lady Naminé?"

She turned around. "Yes?"

"Lord Sun Ce and Lord Zhou Yu wish you to see them." The servant said.

Naminé nodded. "Alright, I will go."

--

**Shu Capital City: Cheng Du, Shu Palace, Garden**

Xing Cai stared blankly at the pond in front of her. The water reflected her expressionless face. For the millionth time, she sighed again and again. Guan Ping didn't show up today. She hadn't seen him since this morning. He hadn't been having breakfast with her like usual. And now, she was alone there.

Strangely, everytime she thought, or forced herself to think about Guan Ping, her mind always ended up thinking about the silver haired boy. She hushed the thought again. She didn't want to remember him again, not because she hated him. But because she was afraid that one day, if Riku left, she would felt hurt. That was a cowardly act, wasn't it? And that was what she hated most. Although she was a girl, she always showed a great prowess and bravery in the battle. But now, why did she feel like a loser? Retreating from what she should face? And that was what she did now: running away. Her father was a valiant warrior who said to have the strength of 10.000 men. She wondered whether the strength was hereditary or not. She remembered the battle of Chang Ban bridge, where her father guided the bridge and not a single Wei soldier dared to cross it. If the strength was hereditary, then why did she dare not to face one mere person, when her father didn't pull back when facing the numerous armies of Wei?

She picked a stone and threw it to the pond. A ripple was created. After that, she stood. Sitting there and pondering wouldn't do anything. Maybe she should look for Guan Ping herself. And of course, trying to avoid Riku.

--

**Wu Capital City: Jian Ye, Wu Palace, Corridor**

"… AND MY STRATEGY WAS A SUCCESS!!" Lu Xun said joyfully. As a victorious one usually did, he told them about what had happened. He was absolutely proud about it. "I can't say how happy I am!"

"That's a great tactic, Lu Xun." Lu Meng complimented. "I'm so proud of you."

Gan Ning and Ling Tong somewhat gave him a disbelieving look. "This is the first time Boyan didn't use fire as strategy!" Then, their face turned to be a smirk, and soon after, they laughed at him.

Lu Xun pouted. "Hey! I have a plenty of strategies in my mind other than fire, you know?!" But the two laughed harder at him.

"Oh, I thought you are a pyromaniac!" Ling Tong teased him.

"I'm not!"

"You are!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

Lu Xun shrugged. "Well, although I'm a pyromaniac, at least I'm not one smelly pirate and one whimsical smartass!" He siad mockingly, before turning away from them and hid his laugh.

"Hey, what do you mean by that?!" Ling Tong and Gan Ning protested.

Lu Xun could hide his laugh anymore. Ling Tong's and Gan Ning's face were very comical despite the fact that they were displeased at his remark.

"You guys are funny!"

Lu Xun then looked at the wonderful scenery in front of him. It was the garden, as peaceful as usual. And no one was there.

No one? But to his great surprise, there were two people there. His smile faded at the sight of them.

"Lu Xun? What's wrong?" Lu Meng asked.

"It's…" Lu Xun pointed to the sitting couple. "them."

--

**Wu Capital City: Jian Ye, Wu Palace, Garden**

"I think I should get going, Lady Sun. It's very nice to have some talks with you." Liu Bei stood up and helped Shang Xiang on her feet.

"Me either. I have a good time with you." Shang Xiang smiled. Talking with Liu Bei really could lighten up her mood.

"Don't you have other friends to be talked with?" Liu Bei asked.

Shang Xiang rolled her eyes. "Usually we can have a good time chatting together. But recently they are acting weird."

"What do you mean?"

"Well…" Shang Xiang was hesitant to tell him the story since it was related to him. "It's not a big problem. It's mainly about… ummm… let's just simply say about the man that I love."

"A man that you love?"

"Yes." Shang Xiang nodded. Her head down, but she was blushing when an image of her most beloved person struck her mind. She smiled inwardly. "He is not here, but I'm sure he will return in no time. You will meet him soon."

Liu Bei sighed, but Shang Xiang didn't know why. "Can I know about this man?"

Shang Xiang answered. "I doubt you know him since he isn't really well-known yet in other kingdoms. The only thing I can say that he is a young strategist and is Zhou Yu's and Lu Meng's apprentice. He is so intelligent, clever and talented. I'm certain that he will contribute greatly to Wu."

Liu Bei put his hand under his chin. "I'm sure I have never met him."

"Yes. But I'm sure you will meet him. And he is a nice person too!" Her smile grew wider. "And he is well-liked here, and he…"

"I know he is…" Liu Bei cut her off. And what made Shang Xiang surprise was that Liu Bei then took her hand, drew it closer to him, and gave it a light kiss. Shang Xiang's paralyzed and blinked. But Liu Bei continued. "I'm so jealous of that man you're talking about."

Shang Xiang still didn't react. But, without giving a final goodbye to her, he left her there, still paralyzed. Shang Xiang saw his leaving form, but her mind was fussed and she even dropped her jaw.

"Oh no… what am I thinking…" Shang Xiang muttered. "I think I'd better back to my room."

And she walked away as if nothing had happened. She was relieved though. No one was there and saw it all over, she thought.

--

**Wu Capital City: Jian Ye, Wu Palace, Corridor**

"You… don't need to see that." Lu Meng placed a hand on his little brother's shoulder. Lu Meng, Gan Ning, and Ling Tong didn't know what to do. Lu Xun had seen it and there was no way they could lie anymore about Shang Xiang and Liu Bei. The one and only result was Lu Xun would be extremely heartbroken.

"That's just nothing!" Gan Ning covered Lu Xun's eyes with his hands. But Lu Xun didn't struggle to release himself from him. Instead, Gan Ning could feel his hands wet. A single tear rolled down from Lu Xun's eyes.

"Lu Xun?"

Gan Ning released his hands and looked at Lu Xun. Lu Meng and Ling Tong did the same. Lu Xun bent his head down to hide his face.

"I'm… I'm s-sorry… maybe I should… get b-back to my room." His voice broke. Lu Xun quickly turned around and ran as fast as his feet allowed him, without showing his face to his brothers. They were always ready to listen to his problem, but he wanted to be alone now. Not even with his brothers. His feeling couldn't be described now. why should he be this angry and sad at the same time? It was just Shang Xiang with another man. It was usual. But the man had kissed her hand. Even the strategist himself never kissed the princess' hand like that. He was, undoubtedly, jealous.

"Lu Xun!"

But Lu Xun had been out of hearing range. He ran past the corridor. Luckily, no one was there. When he finally reached his room, he unlocked it using the key and rushed into his room. He jumped on to his bed and buried his head in the pillow.

"What's this feeling? Why my heart is aching badly?" He whispered quietly.

After some moments passed, he stood up from his bed and walked toward his drawer. He opened it with his key and found his diary there. He picked it. That was when he somehow finally realized that someone had read his diary. Furthermore, Lu Meng had told him that Shang Xiang had borrowed his key for an unknown reason. But, he knew why.

"Shang Xiang… she read my diary?!" Lu Xun yelled in shock. He involuntarily dropped the diary. Some papers were scattered. He knelt down and picked it one by one. Suddenly, his hand pulled a paper. It was his crude drawing.

"Shang Xiang has seen this." Lu Xun muttered. "She knew that I love her!"

He put all of the things back to the drawer and not forgetting to lock it back.

_If she knows that I love her, and she loves me in return… why should she do that with the other man? _ He thought inwardly. _I she really loves me, she wouldn't do it._

His diary being read didn't bother him anymore. The only thing in his mind was Shang Xiang. He would let her read his diary if she would love him in return. As he thought deeper, he found one conclusion. It was painful, but it was the truth so he should accept it no matter what.

"She doesn't love me. She loves another man."

--

**Shu Capital City: Cheng Du, Shu Palace, Guest's Room**

"You know what?" I think we should have caught up with the other generals and join their visit to Wu."

"Yes."

"That way, we could find Sora and perhaps the new Keyblade master."

"Yes."

"Who knows? Maybe we can repel the Nobodies with the new Keyblade master!"

"Yes."

"And maybe even ask him to go with us to our world!"

"Yes."

"I just wonder what will he say when he sees our world."

"Yes."

This time, King Mickey eyed Riku. Just as he thought, the boy didn't really listen to him. He was lying on his bed, just stared at the ceiling with a devoid expression. King Mickey knew what he was thinking, though.

Was he still angry at him? No way! He had apologized to him for saying such thing yesterday. There was no way he still angry at him. Besides, they had been friends for a long time.

King Mickey walked closer to him and jumped to the bed.

"HEY! FROM EARTH TO RIKU!!" He shouted at Riku's ears. And Riku was lucky that the shout didn't deafen him. He was startled, for sure.

"Y-yes, what's it, Y-your Majesty?" He was still surprised. That made King Mickey laughed.

"Still thinking about her?"

Instead of giving a direct answer, he was implying something. "I think we shouldn't have arrived in this world."

King Mickey sighed. It wasn't a good time to talk about it. "Riku, how about taking a walk. Staying in this room for a whole day wouldn't do any good."

"But, what if I meet her?"

Riku had never been a timid person, but since he met Xing Cai, he seemed changed. King Mickey realized this. What could he do? If meeting Xing Cai was what he afraid most, than he should overcome it. That was what King Mickey though.

"Well, I'm sure everything's gonna be okay!"

He then jumped off from the bed and pulled Riku's hand. Without wasting any second, they both exited the room.

--

**Wu Capital City: Jian Ye, Wu Palace, Strategists' Office Room**

"Yes, my Lord?"

Naminé bowed and walked closer to the Wu Emperor and the strategist. There must be something important that the two called her. Just when Naminé opened her mouth to ask, Sun Ce had spoken first.

"Naminé, we have to talk about something tonight." His voice was so deadly serious, which was a very rare thing for the likes of the Little Conqueror. "About my sis and Lu Xun and Liu Bei."

It was all to the point. That was better, though, as they wouldn't waste more time.

"Please take a seat." Said Zhou Yu, and Naminé did so.

Sun Ce cleared his throat before starting. "I've just happened to hear from Zhou Yu that my sister is in love with Lu Xun, not with Liu Bei. Am I right?"

"Yes." She nodded. "It was obvious. How can you think that she in love with Liu Bei? Even thinking of marrying her to him."

Sun Ce sighed in regret. "I really didn't know that she loves him. Now that we have invited Liu Bei and proposed this wedding plan to him…"

Naminé stood up from her seat. "That's the problem! Why don't you care about your sister?! If this is about the alliance, your sister must be furious to hear that you use her as a bribe!" She said in frustration.

"I don't give a damn about that alliance!" Sun Ce stood up and shouted back. "And I really DO care about my sister!" He slammed the table in fury. Who was this new girl that dared enough to yell at the Wu Emperor?

"Enough!" Zhou Yu spoke up, and the two stopped their argument. "This is my fault. I'm the one who thought that she was in love with him and planned the marriage."

Sun Ce and Naminé sat back without giving any arguments.

"This is a very difficult situation. Nothing will come from arguing like this. We must do something now."

"I know you have a plan."

"Yes." He nodded. "The welcome banquet will be held tonight. I will announce the wedding plan there."

Naminé was more than surprised at this. "What do you mean by that?! Shang Xiang might ruin the banquet! As for Lu Xun, he will run as far as he could and mourn there!"

As if he had known her respond would be like that, Zhou Yu answered calmly. "That's why we have Sun Ce here."

"I will tell my sister about this personally." Sun Ce said.

"How about Lu Xun?" Naminé asked.

"He…" Zhou Yu paused. "We don't have any choice other than to do it."

Naminé rested her back on the chair and let out a deep sigh before replied back. "Then I shouldn't join the banquet."

Both Sun Ce and Zhou Yu frowned. "Why not?"

"Lu Xun will be so depressed that he will leave the banquet without saying a word." Naminé stated. "And who knows? He might commit suicide or…"

"Although I'm sure Lu Xun wouldn't do any foolish thing such as that..." Zhou Yu cut her off. "I think it would be best if you are there to stop him and perhaps comfort him in case that really happens."

"Alright. I understand."

And the three dared not to make any sound. They were deep in their own thought. Sun Ce was thinking about what his sister would react when she heard the utterly miserable news. Zhou Yu himself was forming a word to announce the wedding plan without making his apprentice shock in terrible sadness, which was impossible. And Naminé was planning on how to cheer Lu Xun up when she found him crying, sobbing, or perhaps killing himself.

Finally, someone spoke. It was Sun Ce, the Wu Emperor himself. "And if it's already too late for both Shang Xiang and Lu Xun, what will you do?"

Zhou Yu was the one who answered this. "Naminé and I have decided to…" He glanced slightly at Naminé, who, in turn, thinking that it was a signal from him to continue.

"To kill Liu Bei." Her word was simple and emotionless.

Sun Ce gasped. But as quick as he realized the condition, he nodded in agreement. "I don't care that Shu will be our eternal enemy. The only thing I care is my sister." He said. "Tell me your plan."

Zhou Yu took a deep breath before explaining. "This is the plan. When the wedding party is being held, which will be two days later, someone will assassinate him from behind."

"And who is this someone?" Sun Ce asked.

"That, we still don't know yet."

Sun Ce rested his chin on his hand. "It would be best if we ask Lu Xun to do it."

Naminé shot her head to look at him, but said nothing as Zhou Yu replied back. "I don't understand why Lu Xun will be the best to do this task. He will still be depressed and you ask him to kill someone?"

"It's good. Lu Xun will suit this task, since he is, I'm sure he is, very jealous of Liu Bei."

This time, Naminé finally spoke up. "I don't think so. It's not like Lu Xun at all. He won't do anything such as killing someone because of jealousy."

"Think. If we can assure Lu Xun that the wedding just a mere trick by ordering him to do this, would he be still thinking about it? If he really loves my sister, he will do it without feeling any burden." He said it thoughtfully, which probably was the first time in his life.

Naminé sighed. "So then." She stood up from her seat. "I will be ready for it. I think you ought to prepare first." She bowed. "May I excuse now?"

"Yes. Thank you very much, Naminé. You're dismissed."

--

**Wu Capital City: Jian Ye, Wu Palace, Guest's Room**

Sora was lying down on the warm and soft bed, when Donald's terrible voice struck his ear. He jumped in surprise.

"What are you doing?! You're almost deafening me!" Sora rubbed his ear.

"This bed isn't big enough for three people!" Donald fought back. "Now get back to your room!"

"Lu Xun's room is locked, and I don't know where he put the key! And don't be so loud! Goofy is sleeping!"

Why Sora was in Donald's and Goofy's room was not a difficult thing to explain. As soon as they had left Lu Xun, they decided to take a good rest. Each of them went to their own room. Donald and Goofy went to the guest room when Sora went to Lu Xun's room. But then, he found that the room was locked and he had no idea where the key was so he went to Donald's and Goofy's instead.

"By now Lu Xun must have been in his room now." Donald pushed Sora to the door. "Now get out!"

And the door was slammed in front of him.

"Hey, are you kicking me out?!" Sora shouted loudly. Luckily, due to the preparation of the banquet, no one was there. "What a friend you are?!"

No replies. Sora left the room and flounced in exasperation. Where should he go? Maybe he should check Lu Xun's room. So, he walked toward there. That's when he finally realized that the place was so quiet. But since he hadn't known about the party, he just shrugged and put it aside in his mind.

When he finally was in front of his room, he knocked.

"Hey, anybody here?"

Hearing no answer, Sora tried to open the door. It wasn't locked. And he entered the room…

"Lu Xun?!"

…to see Lu Xun lied motionlessly on his bed. His face was buried on the pillow. Sora approached him. The Falcon were placed on the floor randomly, which was rare for Lu Xun. Sora took it and put in on a table before looking at his friend.

"Lu Xun, are you sleeping?" He whispered, but received no replies. _Stupid, of course he is sleeping!_ He thought. He turned around to leave the room when he saw Lu Xun stirred.

"Shang Xiang…"

Sora turned around, once again. He wasn't really surprised at what he had mumbled in his dream. It was Lu Xun's face that surprised him. His face was wet by his own tears. His honey colored hair was a mess and damp. And, if Sora listened carefully, he could hear Lu Xun sobbing softly in his sleep. Those all brought Sora into one conclusion: Lu Xun had just been crying.

"What wrong with him?" Sora tilted his head. "Surely something has just happened."

Sora lied beside Lu Xun and rested his head on his hands. "This must be something about Shang Xiang." He muttered.

After a moment full of thought, Sora's eyes widened in shock. "Lu Xun has found out something about Shang Xiang and Liu Bei!" He almost shouted, but managed not to do it. "Gosh… what should I do?"

He grew more frantic and panic as he saw Lu Xun stirred again. This time he opened his sore eyes and rubbed them. Sora would hid somewhere in the room or quickly got out of the room without being noticed, if Lu Xun gave him some times by yawning, or stretching. But unfortunately he didn't. He grew cautious at his surrounding and shot his eyes to look at the paralyzed Sora standing in front of the door. Lu Xun titled his head, before finally realized that Sora must had seen him crying in his sleep.

"Sora?"

Sora swallowed hard before answering. "Ummm… let me think." He then turned around and faced Lu Xun with a fake-wide smile. "Yes, this is Sora! How is today?"

Lu Xun chuckled. "Well, nothing is wrong." Then his smile fell and his expression was serious now. "Tell me. What've you done here and how long?"

"Well…" Sora rubbed his head. "I've breathed and I've just arrived a second ago."

"Serious?"

"Positive." Sora answered with a nod.

Lu Xun shrugged. "Well, then." But he was still sure that Sora had seen him crying. After he had seen his rummaged drawer and concluded the most painful thing he had ever known, he cried to his sleep. Who knows? Maybe he talked everything in his sleep and Sora heard it all.

Sora let out a loud sigh. "I'm not. You want know what I've done, don't you?" He admitted. "I've heard your sobs and I know that you're crying."

"Just as I though."

"If that's all that matters," Sora took a seat on the edge of the bed. "Tell me. What's wrong with you? Why did you cry?"

Lu Xun smiled bitterly. "Because what you've said were all lies."

Sora was shocked, but he hid them in a calm expression. Why did Lu Xun stated such thing all of the sudden? "Which ones are the lies?"

"All of them." Was his short answer. "And you're a liar. I shouldn't have believed you."

And that what angered Sora. No one had ever accused him for being a liar but Lu Xun. "What do you mean by I'm a liar?! What I've told you is all the truth!"

"You're a liar!" He fought back. "Shang Xiang NEVER loves me! I should have buried my feeling toward her!"

Sora was stunned. Not because of his stabbing word, but because of what he saw. As quick as Lu Xun had finished speaking out loud, he broke into tears. Never once Sora saw a man crying like that. And more surprisingly, the man who cried in front of him right now was a strategist, the one who should be able to control his emotion when the others didn't.

"Just… please, leave me alone." Lu Xun held his tears using his hand. He was so embarrassed that he hopes he could kill himself right here and now. Even when he tried to sob as soft and gentle as he could, Sora still could hear it.

Sora looked down at the fragile crying strategist. He didn't have heart to leave his friend crying like that, but was also lack of comforting ability. After a few moments past, he decided one thing which he would regretted forever. To lie.

"If it's about Shang Xiang and Liu Bei…"

"Please stop… I don't want to hear anything." His voice broke.

Sora ignored him, instead he continued. Well, maybe this was a right time to lie after all. He laughed and pretend as if he had succeeded in fooling Lu Xun. "… Shu visits us just for the alliance thing. There's nothing to worry about Shang Xiang and Liu Bei!"

Lu Xun stopped crying. He opened his eyes and looked at Sora disbelievingly. "Really? Are you sure?"

Sora nodded vigorously, although he knew that it was absolutely wrong. "Sure! So, you don't need to worry." His conscience kept accusing him for this.

Lu Xun wiped his tears and sighed in relief before finally smiled and apologized. "Oh, I'm sorry, Sora. You know…"

"Yeah… yeah…" He grinned widely. "I know how much you love Shang Xiang."

At once, heat spread across Lu Xun's already-red-face. But, he didn't deny it, for it was the truth. "W-well…"

"Have you said 'hello' to Shang Xiang then?" Asked Sora.

Lu Xun shook his head. "I haven't. Maybe I can meet her on the banquet tonight."

"What banquet?"

"This is supposed to be a surprise." Answered Lu Xun. "But a welcome banquet will be held tonight for our victory at Shi Ting."

Sora jumped in joviality. "A banquet? For us?! YAY!!"

Lu Xun smiled inwardly. "Then, be ready for it. I think it would be soon."

"Okay!" He nodded. "I will be ready. But first, I think you should wash your face. If everyone sees you like that, they will sure be curious about it."

As soon as Lu Xun heard the word 'wash', he smacked his head. "Sora, I've just realized that I haven't taken a bath since yesterday!"

"Oh! You're right! Shang Xiang will be disgusted by your smell!" He said jokingly.

Lu Xun, slightly irritated, replied back. "And how about you? Have you taken a bath?"

Sora smiled confidently. "I have taken bath in Goofy's and Donald's room."

"Good for you." Lu Xun said nonchalantly. "Well, I should be prepared soon."

--

**Wu Capital City: Jian Ye, Wu Palace, Library**

"So, you will be waiting here?" Asked Zhou Yu.

Naminé nodded. "Yeah, I'm sure Lu Xun will run to this place after he heard the announcement."

"Are you sure you don't want to join the party?"

"If I do, then no one will be able to comfort him."

Zhou Yu sat on the nearest chair. "But are you sure he will go here?"

"I'm sure. This is Lu Xun's favorite place." She took a seat and eyed Zhou Yu confusedly. "As his teacher, you should've known it."

Zhou Yu shook his head. "That's my fault. I don't really show much care to him. That's why I don't know that he loves Shang Xiang." Zhou Yu admitted. His voice was full of regret.

Naminé sighed. "You can't change the past."

No reply. Zhou Yu stood up from his seat and patted Naminé's shoulder. "Please, do your best. He's my student."

Naminé nodded. Zhou Yu was relieved and he believed that Naminé could take care of Lu Xun. He left the room and paced toward the Great Hall.

--

**Wu Capital City: Jian Ye, Wu Palace, Lu Xun's Room**

"Come on, Lu Xun! The party almost starts!" Shouted Sora. How long he had been waiting for Lu Xun, he didn't know. Lu Xun had been in the bathroom for a long time. And Sora knew that he was trying to make his look as best as he could. Certainly Lu Xun was looking forward to impress Shang Xiang with his look beside his victory at Shi Ting.

"Just a few moment, Sora!" A reply came from the bathroom.

Sora sighed. "You won't impress Shang Xiang by coming late, Lu Xun."

And, just after Sora finished, the bathroom door was flung open. And Lu Xun stepped out from the bathroom as Sora looked at him in awe.

"MAN, you're great!"

Lu Xun scratched his head. "Do you think so?"

Actually, nothing was different from him. He still wore his usual outfit, of course with his hat on his head. But, something was different. His clothes were cleaner than usual, as if had been washed twice or even thrice to make it free from any dirt and stain. Even Lu Xun himself looked so perfectly cleaned, that's the fruition of his long-period bathing.

"I'm sure no one, not even Lord Sun Ce, will outshine you." Sora replied.

"Well." He said nervously. "I don't really wish that."

"What do you wish then?"

"I wish I can make a good impression to Shang Xiang."

Sora laughed. "She will. Don't worry!" He patted Lu Xun's back. "Okay, let's get going!"

--

**Wu Capital City: Jian Ye, Wu Palace, Shang Xiang's Room**

Shang Xiang was anxious. Since she had talked with Liu Bei this morning, everybody acted coldly at her. Da Qiao, Xiao Qiao, Gan Ning, Ling Tong, and even Lu Meng! Furthermore, she hadn't seen Naminé yet. Maybe she avoided her too. But, at least she found out that Lu Xun had returned today. One thing that she regretted was that she hadn't been the one who welcomed him the first time when he reached the palace.

"At least I can do it tonight." Muttered Shang Xiang.

Tonight was the welcome banquet. Here's Shang Xiang's plan. She would hide somewhere in the Great Hall, which was used for the party, and when Lu Xun finally realized her absence, and started to worried about her, she would jump out from her hiding place and hug him. And probably kissed him. Shang Xiang giggled at the sight of blushing Lu Xun when her plan really would work.

Shang Xiang put on her usual clothes. Usually, either her brothers or Qiao sisters would ask her to wear dress. But since it was Lu Xun's welcome banquet, Shang Xiang felt it was okay to wear her usual clothes. And who knows? Maybe Lu Xun would like her more if she wore pants, not dress. After putting her clothes on, Shang Xiang looked at her reflection in the mirror. It was perfect, but she didn't wear her headband. She should ask Lu Xun to return it later.

"Okay, time to get going!"

Shang Xiang opened the door… only to see Sun Ce standing in front of her. Since her mood had gone better than that morning, she replied his brother's smile.

"Tonight will be Lu Xun's welcome party, right? Let's go!" She said happily.

Sun Ce shook his head. "Shang Xiang, there's something I want to tell you."

She shrugged. "Well, any news could wait later. We can talk after I meet Lu Xun, okay?"

_So, she truly loves Lu Xun. What Naminé and Zhou Yu said was true._ Sun Ce thought. How could he tell Shang Xiang that she was to be married to Liu Bei, and ended up making her smile turn into sobs? But at least they had another plan on their sleeve so he found it easier to tell her.

"It only takes not more than 15 minutes, sis. Then, you can be with Lu Xun as long as you want." Sun Ce insisted. _Like she want…after I told her this news_. He sighed in regret, but fortunately, Shang Xiang didn't consider this.

Shang Xiang rolled her eyes. "Okay. Just 15 minutes. Not more." _Maybe he will ask me to wear dress and have a lecture with me that a girl is supposed to wear dress on a banquet. But, heck, I won't listen to him_. She thought. "Where will we talk? Certainly not in a place like this, isn't it?"

"It'd be best if we talk inside your room." Sun Ce answered.

Shang Xiang entered the room once again and let Sun Ce come in. Shang Xiang took a seat on her bed while Sun Ce on a chair.

"Well, what do you want to tell me?"

* * *

Okay, that's for now!

Oh well, no one knows the song yet? I hope someone would like to tell me. For those who know the song, please tell me. I will appreciated it.

Well, tell me what you think. Nothing more to say as this chapter has nothing special. If you want to know how the welcome banquet will be, you can read soon because THIS TIME I PROMISE I **WILL** UPDATE **NEXT MONDAY** AND I WON'T BREAK MY PROMISE! Once again, I'm so sorry for my lateness. I won't do it anymore (although I'm not quite sure myself).


	11. Heaven Is Crying

Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters belong to KOEI - Dynasty Warriors and Square Enix - Kingdom Hearts II

This story take place from Dynasty Warriors 5 and Kingdom Hearts II.

Okay...Okay... I know I'm late but it's just one day, isn't it? Well, I have nothing much to say other than 'please keep reading and reviewing'.

And thanks for the reviews,** Akasuna Jezz**! Wow! I get 2 reviews from you! Thanks a lot! If you're interested in Dynasty Warriors and my story, I can lend you the game or show you the chara. And yes, I join Mandarin course but I'm sure my level isn't as high as yours.

Well... well... well... let's start the story.

* * *

**Shu Capital City: Cheng Du, Shu Palace, Guan Ping's Room**

"Come in!"

Xing Cai opened the door. She saw Guan Ping was sitting on a chair. In front of him was a small table. "Here you are. Why don't you go outside?"

Guan Ping looked at her. A small smile formed on his lip. But Xing Cai was sure that Guan Ping was so damn serious now. Maybe he wanted to tell her something important.

"Take a seat please."

And Xing Cai did so. She took a seat on a chair across the table in front of him. She frowned. What was he going to tell her?

"Guan Ping, what's wrong?"

He poured two cups of tea. One for her and one for himself. Still showing a confused look, Xing Cai took a sip after muttering a thank you.

"Guan Ping, what is it that you're going to tell me?"

Guan Ping sighed. It would be hard to tell her but he had to do it. He swallowed hard before opened his mouth.

"Well, you know the problem, Xing Cai."

But she didn't. And that was what made it harder to tell her. Or perhaps she knew, but pretended that she didn't know.

"No, I don't. Tell me."

"It's about… ummm…" He was tried to recall what he had prepared to tell her. "You know… I love you so much, Xing Cai."

Xing Cai smiled. "Is that what you want to tell me?" Then she giggled. "Well, I think you want to tell me something so serious…"

Guan Ping still gazed at her with a serious expression. "That's an important thing, Xing Cai. And I haven't finished yet."

Xing Cai knew something was wrong so she stopped giggling and looked at his eyes with the an serious expression. "So, what's the important thing?"

Guan Ping gulped. "It is that I hope you would love me in return."

"You know I love you, Guan Ping."

He shook his head. It made Xing Cai shocked. "No, Xing Cai. I don't know about it and I'm sure it isn't true."

"B-but… what do you mean?" Her voice shaking, shocked at the accusation.

Guan Ping lowered his head, afraid of seeing her outburst. "You know that… we both know that… you don't love me."

She was unable to speak. And she knew why. Guan Ping was correct.

Seeing that he got no reply, he continued. "After you returned from Mount Ding Jun and brought Riku with you, I sensed a change in you." Now he eyed the green carpet, suddenly found an interest on it. "When you're with him, you look different. I don't know what is it but I know that…"

Before the sentence finished, Xing Cai cut him off. "That's not true! Don't you know that these days I've tried so hard to avoid him?!"

Guan Ping nodded. "I know that you're avoiding him. And I know it's hard for you because…" He lifted his eyes towards hers, but after discovered that she was on a verge of tears, he looked back at the floor. "… Because you love him."

"NO!" She denied. With that, she burst into tears. Just as Guan Ping thought. "That's not true!"

"That's the truth, Xing Cai!" Guan Ping almost yelled at her. "But, you always denied it. You hid it because you're afraid that I will be heartbroken, didn't you?"

Xing Cai sobbed. She tried to fight back but she knew it was true.

Guan Ping looked at her. He now felt a pang of guilty. His voice softened. "Please Xing Cai. Because I love you… I don't want you to torment yourself like that forever. You know that you love Riku. And you betrayed your own feeling. I'm sure it hurts badly, Xing Cai." And as he said so, his heart felt hurt too. "And seeing you hurt yourself just makes me felt hurt too. I-…I know you know that."

Actually, those words were what she had longed to hear. But not from Guan Ping. She wanted to hear it from Riku. And she knew that she had hurt somebody else, not only Riku but also Guan Ping. That was made her felt like a criminal.

It was raining outside, but her tears were harder than the rain. She dared not to look at Guan Ping, and so dared not to speak any words, knowing that she was the guilty one.

He was heartbroken to see the girl that he loved crying like that, but he had no choice. He had prepared for the worst, though, and he wasn't going to back away. The faster he told her, the better it would be.

"Therefore, Xing Cai, I think it would be better that you…"

--

**Wu Capital City: Jian Ye, Wu Palace, Great Hall**

The great hall was so noisy and crowded. Well, there was a party being held. So it wasn't an uncommon thing. Officers in red clad and some in the green clad were eating dinner and the sounds of drunken laughter and chit-chat could be easily heard. The dance was started as the musicians played their instruments. Everyone was happy there. But something was unusual.

Shang Xiang and Sun Ce weren't there.

Sora and friends had left Lu Xun as soon as they reached the front door and they were busy enjoying the party. Lu Xun's eyes had searched for Shang Xiang when he entered the hall, but she wasn't there. As he received many congratulations for his victory, he had been waiting for her, but she never came. And how about Lord Sun Ce? Certainly he would come, wouldn't he? He was the emperor after all, beside he was the one who can make the party much more fun. And, as an addition, Lu Xun felt somewhat Zhou Yu avoided him.

Was that because Shu were joining the party? Lu Xun knew well that Zhou Yu disliked Zhuge Liang. But, there was no way Zhou Yu would let it worsen his mood. This was a moment of happiness and joy.

And how about Naminé? Lu Xun didn't saw the girl too! He knew that Naminé was a bit mysterious, but why should absent from the party? Surely she wanted to congratulate him too, didn't she? What kind of friend didn't congratulate her friend's victory?

_There must be something behind this._ He thought.

Suddenly, a hand was placed on his shoulder and successfully broke his thought. Lu Xun was a bit surprised and he glanced over his shoulder. From the corner of his eyes, he could see Zhuge Liang stood behind him. He quickly turned around and bowed slightly.

"I apologize for not greet you for the first time, Lord Zhuge Liang."

The famous Shu strategist shook his head, then he spoke. "I want to congratulate you for successfully driving away those intruders from Wei. You're truly a hero of this time."

Lu Xun smiled and bowed his head again. "I feel honored to receive such praise from the most brilliant Shu strategist." He said humbly.

"You're so humble. Much more different than Zhou Yu." Was Zhuge Liang's reply.

Lu Xun frowned at this. But he kept quiet without giving any protest. Before Zhuge Liang continued, three other officers of Shu approached them.

"You're Lu Xun, right?" Asked one of them.

Lu Xun eyed each of them before replying. The two of them had been famous as two of Five Tiger General. They are Zhao Yun and Ma Chao. And the last, who asked him for the first time must be Jiang Wei, Zhuge Liang's apprentice.

"Yes I am." He bowed his head slightly. "You must be Jiang Wei." He then turned to look at the two Tiger Generals. Once again, he bowed his head. "And you are General Ma Chao and General Zhao Yun of Shu."

They both nodded. Zhao Yun patted Lu Xun's back. "I've heard your victory. That was superb."

Lu Xun smiled sheepishly at the general's compliment. "It was nothing, sir."

Then, suddenly a thought struck his mind. If everyone, even the Shu officers whom he probably had never seen before, congratulated him, then why wouldn't Shang Xiang? He sighed. Something was wrong, but he didn't know anything about it. However, he trusted Sora that nothing was wrong with her. Maybe she had something to do. Still, he was disappointed, he was hoping that Shang Xiang would be the first one who greeted him in the gate and congratulate him.

It was a quite long silence. Ma Chao, Zhao Yun, Jiang Wei, and Zhuge Liang exchanged look while Lu Xun still kept his head down. They were curious. Although Lu Xun had defeated the enemies, he still looked unhappy.

"Lu Xun," Ma Chao called him, interrupted his train of thought. "Is something wrong? Why's with the long face?"

Lu Xun shook his head. "Never mind, sir. It's just about someone I want to meet."

Zhuge Liang, being the most brilliant among them, guessed. "I think it's about Lady Sun, am I correct?"

Whether it was just a lucky guess or Zhuge Liang was really a mind reader, Lu Xun almost jumped. But he managed not to do it. He came to a conclusion that Zhuge Liang could read one's mind. _Great, another Naminé_, he thought.

"Well, you see… I haven't met her today." He answered.

Once again, the four Shu officers in front of him looked at each other. Then, Jiang Wei spoke. His voice was a bit concerned but still calm. "May I know, why are you looking for Lady Sun?"

"Ummm…." Lu Xun rubbed his head. There was no way he could tell outsiders about his feeling. "It's just that… it's a weird if Shang Xiang isn't in a party."

"Then, it must be the matter about the wedding." Zhao Yun placed a hand under his chin. He looked thoughtful.

Now, it was time for Lu Xun to be confused. What wedding?

"Forgive me, but since I have not been here for more than a week, I don't know what has happened. What wedding are you talking about?"

"The wedding of…" Ma Chao answered, showing a disbelieving look. "Lady Sun and Lord Liu Bei."

Lu Xun almost shouted 'WHAT' had he not tried to stay calm. _It is a joke, Lu Xun… just a joke…_ he said to himself. He needed many time to awake from his thought. The Shu officers eyed him awkwardly. Jiang Wei waved his hand in front of Lu Xun's face but getting no respond. Lu Xun just stone-statued there. The four, still didn't have any idea about Lu Xun's true feeling toward Shang Xiang, shrugged and left him there. Lu Xun's mind still digested the words as he stared blankly.

"Shang Xiang married Liu Bei…" he muttered silently.

"GOTCHA!!"

Just a second after, Lu Xun found himself fell to the ground as he discovered a dead weight of someone rested on top of him. It was quite a loud THUMP! and almost all of the guest eyed them. Lu Xun struggle to get up and removed whoever dared to jump onto him like that.

"Xingba, you're killing him!"

Lu Xun recognized it as Lu Meng's concerned voice. So it was Gan Ning. Lu Xun forced himself to stand up as Gan Ning got up from him. Both Lu Meng and Ling Tong helped him on his foot.

"Xingba, what's that for? You're almost killing me!" Lu Xun scolded his pirate brother.

Gan Ning laughed. "Look at ya! So broody and all quiet, like in a graveyard, Boyan! It's yur party so let's enjoy!"

At the arrival of his sworn brothers, Lu Xun could finally put the new trouble aside. His heart was somewhat eased a bit as he grinned and answered. "I have my own way to enjoy a party."

"Don't ya forget the promise!" Gan Ning slapped the back of the young strategist's head.

Lu Xun tilted his head. "What promise?" He then turned to look at Ling Tong, who gave a sly grin and shrugged. It didn't help at all. He looked at Lu Meng, who replied it with a grin.

Before Lu Xun got the answer, Gan Ning had already dragged him to the huge round table in the center. Gan Ning took a big cup and dipped it into a bowl that took most of the table. Lu Xun saw Gan Ning's hand was drenched in a red liquid which disgusted him so much.

"Here! After ya drink, ya'll be a real man!" Gan Ning handed him the wine filled cup.

"AHHH!! NONONONO! You know I don't like wine, aren't you?" Lu Xun raised his hand to refuse the wine. But, as his gaze met with Gan Ning's, his hand dropped. Either it was a joke or it was real, Gan Ning's face was an unusually serious one.

"Do I have to say that I will not poison my own brother?" Gan Ning said in a low voice as Ling Tong and Lu Meng approached them. "Now drink."

_So, this is how Gan Ning taught Sora, Donald, and Goofy._ Lu Xun thought. Never had he seen Gan Ning like that, even in the most stressful battle. It seemed now he was serious, so Lu Xun thought it would be best to obeyed him than to anger him. He swallowed hard before took the cup closer to his lips. As the red liquid touched his tongue, he could feel the foul taste of it which Gan Ning really liked. And when the wine ran through his throat, he could feel it burning and almost vomited. In his opinion, he'd rather drink an unimaginably bitter Chinese medicine than a wine. It was just a gulp, but he had given up already.

"It's nasty…" He mumbled timidly, feared that Gan Ning would hear his voice. He took a glass of water and drank it all as if he had just swallowed a poison before. Well, for him wine itself was a poison.

"You don't have to drink it if you don't want to." Lu Meng said. "Don't you know that he's only joking?"

Lu Xun looked at Gan Ning and Ling Tong, who laughed at him. They were successful in fooled him and forced him to finally drink wine.

Lu Xun pouted. "How can you laughed at me?!" He yelled at them. But, suddenly he hiccupped. And it just helped to make their laugh became unstoppable. He didn't know why, but it seemed seeing him fooling and embarrassing himself was fun for them.

"Hey, kid! We just want ya to enjoy yur life more!" Gan Ning took his hat and put it on his own head.

"But.. _–hic-_ you don't need _–hic-_ to do that _–hic-_ when you know _-hic_- that I don't _-hic-_ like wine!" Lu Xun fought back, still hiccupping. Gan Ning and Ling Tong were trying desperately to hold their laugh.

Lu Meng gave him a glassful of water. "Here, drink."

"Thanks." He swallowed it before that the hiccups had already stopped.

"That's ruin all the fun!" Ling Tong protested.

But Lu Meng, as cool as always, ignored it. "Well, we see that you were standing there alone, paralyzed, and motionless after some of the Shu officers there talked with you. Did they say something?" He took Lu Xun's hat that was on Gan Ning's head, than gave it back to Lu Xun.

"It was…" Lu Xun opened his mouth to answer, but he didn't want to break the best mood of them now by bringing such topic, of course, about the princess wedding. So instead, he chose to hide it. "It's nothing, really."

Lu Meng frowned, followed by Gan Ning and Ling Tong, as if they didn't believe him at all.

"Sure?"

"I'm sure!"

As Lu Xun answered, Sora ran toward them. He suddenly asked them, a bit panicked. "Hey, has anyone seen Naminé?"

"What's wrong with her?" Lu Xun eyed Sora, then his brothers. But it seemed none of them knew. "Well, where could she have been?"

There was a silence for some moment. And everyone in that room seemed to follow the silence too. The dancer stopped their dance and so as the music.

Not very long after, a man was standing on the stage, drawing all the attention at him.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," He started.

Lu Xun was quite puzzled at this. The man was his teacher and the main strategist of Wu, Zhou Yu. What did he want to announce now?

"It is a pleasure that we can have a banquet tonight."

_Wait_, Lu Xun thought, _Wu's banquet never has been so formal._

"We should thanked Lu Xun and his friends Sora, Donald, and Goofy, for their effort in the battle. Had it not them, our kingdom must have been destroyed by some mysterious beings."

It was then followed by the loud and standing applause from the crowd. Sora, Donald, and Goofy smile widely. But not Lu Xun. Although Zhou Yu had praised him in front of both Wu and Shu officers, the older strategist still avoided looking at him. His face was full of grim. _Did I do something wrong to him?_ Lu Xun inquired himself inwardly.

"The victory was surely remembered through ages. And it would gladden, not only us, but for our children!"

_He exaggerated too much._ Lu Xun kept his head down to hide his red face as everyone gazed at him with awe. He wasn't really used being praised so highly like that. But Sora, Donald, and Goofy liked it somehow.

Zhou Yu cleared his throat to draw the crowd's attention at him. He then continued. "And, apart from that, we have another good news."

Lu Xun was more confused. _What kind of good news it is?_ He thought.

--

**Wu Capital City: Jian Ye, Wu Palace, Library**

Naminé put the book which she had read back to the book shelf. She took another book and sat on her chair. She opened it and read it.

Out of nowhere, a thunder roared and its noise was heard through out the night sky. The deafening voice of it could make anyone trembling in fear. And soon, rain that looked like overflowing water being poured from the sky followed. It was all happened in a same time and so fast. Naminé almost jumped in shock. It might be an omen of something very miserable would happen soon. And she knew what it was. She stood up from her seat and walked colder to the window. The rain was so heavy as if it would flood the entire land of China. She couldn't do anything other than stared at the rain.

Suddenly, a dark portal, which usually used by Organization XIII, was opened behind her. Then, a figure stepped out from it and stood there. Naminé didn't turn back. She kept her gaze at the rain despite the sudden arrival of a Nobody.

"I am too late." The black cloaked man spoke. His voice full of despair thought it was still calm. "I am very sorry. I should have told him earlier."

"You do not need to apologize." This time, she turned around and walked closer to him. "I know we can not prevent this from happening. We can not change the fate."

"No!" Now the mysterious man almost shouted. "We can change everything if we have a will!"

Naminé shook his head. "We have courage to change the things we could change." This made the man fell in a dead silence. She continued. "And we have sincerity to accept the things we could not change. But the most important thing of all…" Her hand flipped the hood of the man to reveal his face. "We should have wisdom to know the different." She smiled weakly. "Right, Roxas?"

"Naminé…" Roxas spoke remorsefully. "We have let Sora and Kairi down. And must we let Lu Xun and Shang Xiang down too?"

Naminé leaned against a bookcase. "This is what called fate."

"I DON'T BELIEVE IN FATE!" Roxas yelled. Anger and frustration was heard in his voice. "We couldn't be controlled by that alone, could we?"

"We could. For Sora and Kairi, Sora is fated to stay in the realm of darkness." Naminé paused. "For Lu Xun and Shang Xiang, according to the true Chinese history, Shang Xiang will be married to Liu Bei." Was Naminé's unexpected answer. "And as for us, our fate is to doom to the darkness… forever."

Roxas punched the wall. "I know we can change the history! I can't believe we fail!"

"Even so," Naminé took his hand. "I'm glad that you're willing to help me."

"Since we can't be together, I think it's a good thing to make the other love each other forever." He smiled, and Naminé smiled back.

"I'm so thankful." Her mellow sky blue eyes met his equally soft one. "When Sora told me about the wedding on the day when before they went to Shi Ting, I'm so perplexed. That's when you miraculously came and offered your help."

"I don't know how to help Lu Xun at first. But then, I appeared before him and we had a little fight before he finally admitted his feeling." His head down. "However, we've failed."

"At least I know something important, Roxas." Naminé smiled. Roxas looked at her, puzzled.

"What do you mean?"

"You… It's not now, but I'm sure one day you will find your heart."

Hearing the answer, Roxas smiled. The statement seemed impossible. But somehow he found a new hope in it.

"So will you, Naminé. You'll find your heart too someday." He took out a deep breath before continued. "And when that time comes, we will be together everyday!"

His voice was full of hope. And Naminé nodded vigorously although they all knew that Nobodies didn't have that chance. But they knew otherwise.

"It's not too late." Roxas continued. This time he was serious and all the sentimental feeling went away. "We will see how it goes. Maybe you, Sora, and the other can prevent this. And I'm sure soon Lu Xun will come to this place. I hope you do your best."

"Yes, I will." Naminé nodded, her voice was the same serious as Roxas. "You'd better get going before someone sees."

"Alright." Then once again, the dark portal opened and he walked in, faded in the darkness.

--

**Shu Capital City: Cheng Du, Shu Palace, Outside Guan Ping's Room**

As King Mickey kept talking and talking, Riku didn't listen to him at all. How could he put aside the thought of Xing Cai in his mind? He had tried, but it was in vain.

"Riku, are you listening to me?" King Mickey suddenly asked. He frowned.

"Uh- yes, I am." He lied. And it was obvious.

King Mickey sighed. He had known that his effort to cheer him up would be to no avail. Well, at least he had tried. Now he kept his mouth silent as they walked aimlessly in the corridor.

Suddenly, they both heard a girl voice, obviously Xing Cai, said 'NO'. Riku and King Mickey exchanged confused glance.

"Please wait here, Your Majesty. I'll see what happen." Riku said. With that, he left him alone. King Mickey didn't follow him, though. He knew that he shouldn't be involved in the problem.

Riku ran directly toward the source of the voice. It was from Guan Ping's room. He peeked and heard something. As more words were heard, he became more and more surprised. Was Guan Ping really willing to help him? If that was so, he really appreciated it.

"Therefore, Xing Cai, I think it would be better that you…"

As the last word being spoken, the door flung open. Riku was startled. Xing Cai ran toward the doorway and nearly crashed into him. Their gaze met. He stunned as he saw Xing Cai's face was red and the tears stained her face. Her watery eyes were glistening. But the two dared not to speak any word.

"Xing Cai!" Was Guan Ping's voice.

Upon hearing that, Xing Cai left Riku alone there. Riku was hesitant at first. He wanted, with all of his heart, to run after her. But he knew that who she needed most this time was Guan Ping.

As he turned back, a voice called him. It was Guan Ping's.

"Riku!"

Riku turned around to see him. His face was full of remorse and he knew why.

"Yes?"

Guan Ping eyed him with a disbelieving look. "Why don't you go after her?"

He had expected the question, but instead of answering, he turned back and left him. "She doesn't need me. She needs you most."

With such a remarkable force, Guan Ping grabbed him by the collar. He gritted his teeth and clenched his fist, ready to give him a punch with his hand. Riku's eyes widened in shock. He wasn't ready for the attack.

"How can you say that?!" Guan Ping yelled at him.

Still confused by his sudden attack, Riku asked back. "What do you mean?"

He scowled at him. "How can you say that when you know the truth?! Don't you know that she loves you?!"

Riku, as usual, tried to be calm. "Haven't she told you that she loves you and not me?" Guan Ping was nearly strangled him and he was started to panted.

He yelled, and this time louder. "You're supposed to know that it was lie! And I know you know it is!" His face was red in anger.

"Guan Ping, I don't get what you mean…" Riku said hardly due to lack of air. "Ugh… I can't breathe…"

Guan Ping released him. Riku coughed and gulped as many air as he could. Guan Ping didn't look at him, nor did he apologize to him. It was hard to say sorry to someone that had already hurt the one you love.

Guan Ping cleared his throat. "Since the day she came back from Mount Ding Jun with you, I know that she is in love with you." He gazed at the garden view. The sky was raining heavily. "But she never admitted it. And I don't know why, it seemed that both of you are avoiding each other. What's the matter? You don't love her?"

Riku looked at him. He could feel the jealousy in his voice. Yet, he knew that he must have said it with sincerity. After a moment of quietness, he answered. "Yes, you're right. I love her. However, I have my own reason to avoid her."

Hearing the answer, Guan Ping turned to look at him, still didn't bother to hide the angry expression on his face. "Then go after her! Whatever the reason is, you must tell her your feeling! That's the only thing she wants right now!"

Guan Ping's words still echoing in his mind, especially '_only thing she wants_'. He was still doubted it, but what if it was true? Xing Cai might be in the garden now, weeping there alone and waiting for him to comfort her, while soaked in rain water. If what she needed most now was him to be by her side, he would be willing to do it. And he would be willing to give her more than just be with her. That thought alone had forced him greatly to do what Guan Ping had said.

"Are you sure she wants it?"

"You're still unsure, aren't you?"

Riku knew he didn't need to answer it. The question wasn't mean to inquire him. It was mean to order him to go. Running toward the garden, he turned back to look at Guan Ping. He gave a nod and smiled at him. This was probably the first time Guan Ping saw him smiling. He raised his thumb in reply and saw him disappeared.

"Riku, take care of her for me…"

--

**Wu Capital City: Jian Ye, Wu Palace, Great Hall**

_So it is true…_

The there were four different reaction after the 'good' news had been announced. The reaction from the Shu officers was a nod, and some of them smiled as if they had known the news before, and that was the truth. They've known it for a long time.

The second reaction was from the Wu officers. Their eyes widened in shock. Some even jaw-dropped such as Gan Ning, Ling Tong, Taishi Ci, and Huang Gai. All of them paralyzed in a complete shock. Additionally, the ones who knew that Lu Xun loved Shang Xiang looked at him concernedly. They were Lu Xun's brother and the Qiao sisters.

The third reaction was from the ones from Wu who had known the plan. Zhou Yu was one of them. He kept his head down to avoid Lu Xun's gaze. The other one was Sun Quan. Now, he rested his hand on his forehead, perhaps he was frustrated. And the rest was Sora, Donald, and Goofy. They dared not to look at Lu Xun, knowing that his expression wasn't what they wanted to see.

And the last reaction was the most obvious one. It came from heartbroken strategist himself. The wine –filled cup slipped from his hand and fell to the ground. As soon as it touched the ground, the cup shattered in pieces. The red liquid spilled on the white marble floor. And the sound of the broken cups was echoed through out the silent hall, drawing everyone's attention at him.

"Lu Xun…" Sora whispered, but still dared not to face him. It was his guilty feeling that didn't let him help and comfort his strategist friend. Now, Lu Xun must thought that he was a real liar. And that was true, he had been lying to Lu Xun.

As soon as Lu Xun back to his own world, he quickly knelt down to take the broken cup.

"I-I'm sorry." He stammered, but it wasn't because of doing the embarrassing thing in front of everyone. It was because his voice broke, and he was in a verge of tears.

"Let me help you…" Lu Meng knelt beside him.

Lu Xun kept his head down, not allowing anyone to see his face. "I can do it, Lord Lu Meng."

But he couldn't. As soon as his palm touched the tip of the sharp edge of the pieces, blood dripped from his hand and mixed with the equally red colored wine. However, as if he couldn't fell anymore pain, he groped for the other pieces, letting them made another wound in his palm. As a result, more blood was shed. Nonetheless, he didn't stop injured himself by taking them.

"Lu Xun, stop that!" Lu Meng pushed him a bit to stop him from doing the deeds that seemed to be masochism.

Lu Xun, however, still picked up the pieces of the shattered cup as if he picked up the pieces of his shattered heart. "I'm alright, Lord Lu Meng. Please let me do it." Still, his voice trembled.

"_Listen! If you don't use that heart of yours, someday your heart will be broken into pieces like that headband and the charm! Understand?!"_

Roxas word suddenly echoed in his mind._ So this is love? Do this tormentor feeling come because I use my heart? Then what Roxas said was lie…_

Now Gan Ning and Ling Tong were getting worried too about their little brother. They winced when they saw Lu Xun's blood dripped to the floor.

"Boyan, you must pull yourself together." Ling Tong pulled Lu Xun's wrist to stop him.

_Roxas is a liar. And my brothers… they know that Shang Xiang is going to be married to Liu Bei, yet they encourage me to tell me my true feeling. They too, are liar. _It was his thought when he heard Ling Tong's voice. It wasn't right though since they really didn't have any idea about the wedding.

"Lu Xun, can you stop that? You shouldn't do that!" Sora pleaded.

_When will you get satisfied enough by telling lie to me, Sora? Why do you still dare enough to judge me after lying TWICE?_ He gritted his teeth in anger toward his fellow Keyblade master.

He was angry at everyone and was ready to throw a tantrum. But he couldn't. He didn't know why but his heart felt so badly hurt. And the pain of that alone enough to silence him and keep his mouth shut. Otherwise, if he was to be angry and yelled at them, he might end up crying. Who would cry in front of many people, especially in front of your superior and some officers from another kingdom? He certainly wouldn't.

This time, Zhou Yu approached them and examined his bloodied palm. "It wounded badly. Shang Xiang won't like you do this."

_And why do you care about me now, Lord Zhou Yu? You never really care about me. You just use me for doing the damned thing called strategy. And you lied to me. You are the one who told me that love is a wonderful feeling and whatever it is. I know you just do it to make fool of me. _

His heart was full of hatred toward his superior too. He was, in fact, angry at everyone. Even Shang Xiang. _And why should Shang Xiang care about me? She loves Liu Bei and not me. It's none of her business whether I will hurt myself or even kill myself. I never be in her mind._

Lu Xun drew his hand closer to his face to see the wound. He was shocked at the sight of it. Blood covered his palm to his wrist, and still running down to his arms. The lost of blood and the terrifying sight before him made his face pale.

Suddenly, a flash of lightning appeared in the dark sky and it nearly struck the ground with such speed. It was followed by a roaring thunder before the first raindrop touched the ground.

"Lu Xun, are you akay?"

He clutched his fist tightly, letting more blood to drop to the floor. He was ready to punch whoever questioned this. Was he looked okay? Absolutely not.

"Boyan?"

Gan Ning knelt in front of him to see his face, but Lu Xun quickly cover it with his bloodied hand. He struggled to stood up before ran away from them as far as he could.

"Please excuse me…"

Still, he didn't show his face. And the reason why he still used the polite word was a mystery. If he could, he would shout and scream at them. Maybe swearing and yelling abruptly at them, blaming everyone for what had happened. But he knew it was impossible. Instead, he was blaming himself for trusting them.

Lu Xun ran toward the huge double door and exited the room as fast as he could before someone could run after him.

As the door slammed before them, they were speechless, motionless. The Shu officers looked at the sudden event confusedly. They were then whispered to each other. The same happened to the Wu officers that didn't know what was wrong with Lu Xun. But for ones who knew about it just fell silent. But the silence was finally broken when Sora spoke up.

"Doing nothing like this won't get us nowhere. I will run after him." Then, he too, along with Donald and Goofy left the room.

"We should go to! There's no way we would let him mourning like that." Now it was Lu Xun's sworn brothers turn to go after him. That left Zhou Yu there, with the sorrowful Wu officers and dumbfounded Shu officers. Xiao Qiao was hesitant to follow the leaving generals, but then she decided not. She walked closer to her husband and held his arm.

"Yu, don't you go after him?" Xiao Qiao asked, looking at her husband.

Zhou Yu smiled and stroked her hair gently. "There's no need, Xiao. I have asked someone to do it."

Xiao Qiao eyed him, puzzled. But she decided not to question him more. While Zhou Yu, still staring at the door. He was hoping that Naminé would do well.

_Naminé, I'm relying on you now._

_--  
_

**Wu Capital City: Jian Ye, Wu Palace, Shang Xiang's Room.**

It was an awfully long and loud wail that could've deafened everyone nearby, even the ones who was outside the room. Fortunately, there weren't anyone outside. That left only the poor Sun Ce to hear it. As soon he mentioned the word 'marry', Shang Xiang did scream. Sun Ce had to plunge his ears with his hadn to avoid him from deaf.

"Sis, calm down…"

But it didn't help at all. Even though Shang Xiang stopped screaming, she broke into tears soon after. It was only served to make everything worse.

"Sis, please…" He put a hand on her shoulder, but she wiped it aside. She turned to look at him, with red eyes and tear-stained face.

"Don't touch me!" She shouted and pushed him away with such a remarkable force. "And I'm not your sister anymore!!"

She continued, but this time was calmer and was heard along with sobs. "How can you do that to your own sister?! To force me to marry that Liu Bei?! Is there possibly any brother like you in China!?"

Sun Ce kept his mouth shut. Interrupted her in a time like this wasn't the best to do, after all.

"Who've planned this all?! You?!"

Sun Ce shook his head vigorously. "Me, Quan, and Zhou Yu. But…"

She cried harder as Sun Ce mentioned those names. That quickly silenced him from continuing any further. She had always thought that those ones would never let anything bad happen to her. But, the truth was that they were the one who made all of it fell onto her. She was disappointed, even more disappointed than when she found out that her friends were avoiding her.

"Naminé somewhat joined too… but."

At the last, she stopped crying in a shock. Naminé? What business that she had here? Even being so nosy. But that was not the only matter. How could Naminé plan her to marry Liu Bei, when she herself knew very well that she was in love with Lu Xun? Was this her revenge for her cold attitude for the past three days?

"You… you all and you plan… rot in hell!!" She pointed to the Little Conqueror with an accusing finger. "YOU… BASTARD!!" She felt like throwing anything she saw to her brother.

Sun Ce, in the other hand, sought a chance to explain the rest of the plan to the princess, but he didn't find. Shang Xiang's sudden outburst was what failed him. He kept silent at her tantrum and swearing words that were pointed to him and the others.

"How can you do that…?" He voice became weaker and weaker after each yell. Now that remain was just a raspy voice and sobs. She was now panted. Sun Ce looked at his sister. She was really miserable. Her cloth was wetted by her tears and sweat. The red hair of hers was messed up and some fell on her damp face. Never had Sun Ce seen the usually cheerful princess in a very tragic condition as what he saw now. The Wu Emperor dared not to speak nor comfort his sister. And it was silence that consumed both of them. Only the cricket's voices that were heard, mixed with her sobs.

When it was likely his sister was going to be pass out, Sun Ce knelt beside her and stroke her hair. This time, having no more strength left, Shang Xiang slapped away her brother's hand. She then eyed him with those reddened eyes. Tears were still flowing, as the rain was also still poured from the sky.

"Sis, please calm down. I haven't told you the entire plan yet." He comforted her, but then he just received Shang Xiang's refusal.

"Please, bro." She said weakly, although the defiant tone of her voice could still be heard. "Leave me alone."

But he didn't. Instead, he shook his head. "How can I leave you in this condition?"

Now, for his great surprise, Shang Xiang stood up. "If you don't, I will."

As soon as she had finished the sarcastic sentence, she ran toward the door and slammed it in front of her brother. It made a very loud voice. But, Sun Ce's yell was much louder that it.

"SIS!! I HAVEN'T FINISHED YET! LU XUN WILL BE THE ONE TO HELP YOU!!"

But it was too late. Shang Xiang was already out of hearing range. Sun Ce kicked the chair nearby. He was about to shout when he finally realized that an emperor should be able to control his emotion. So, he just slammed the wall.

"Foolish girl, Lu Xun will kill Liu Bei because of you, you know?"

--

**Wu Capital City: Jian Ye, Wu Palace, Garden**

Lu Xun had run past the corridor. And how he arrived in the garden, he didn't know. The only thing he knew that he had run aimlessly from everyone, every liar that had lied to him for how many times he didn't know. He was drenched by the storm. His clothes were soaked in water. Fortunately, his hat prevented his hair to be wet as well, but it didn't help at all. Some of the water dropped on his bloodied hands, and it made an unimaginable pain that he had never felt before. Nevertheless it wasn't as painful as his heart. His hands were now covered in blood and water as his heart was covered in despair, sorrow and depression. He took his hand closer to his face to examine the wound while still pacing in the slippery ground that was wetted by the rain.

"Why doesn't it stop?" Yes, the blood still running through his hands, was now mixed with the raindrops.

He stumbled forward, then suddenly fell to the ground. Now, the mud covered his face and his body. He tried to stand on his feet. But, as if his strength went away, he fell once again.

_Shang Xiang... why do you leave me? I thought you loved me…_ He inquired inwardly as he stirred, now letting the rain cleansed his mud covered face and body. _Lord Lu Meng, Xingba, Gongji, why didn't you tell me earlier that this is going to happen? I thought we were brothers… Lord Zhou Yu, why did you fool me when I asked you about love? I thought you were going to teach me anything correctly… And Sora, why did you lie to me, once again? I thought we were friends._

As he sat up, his eyes caught a sight of his Falcon. He grabbed it when it suddenly turned to be a pair of Keyblades. The blood stained the hilt of the beautiful weapons in front of him. But he didn't care. He just wanted to throw the cursed things far away from him.

"If it's not you…" He gazed at the Keyblades. Then threw it with such strength furiously. "…I wouldn't have to got to Shi Ting! And thus not lose her!"

The Keyblade, however, disappeared before it had touched the ground. And it was back to Lu Xun's hands, per usual. As he wasn't strong enough to throw it once again, and for he knew that the Keyblade would back to his hand, he grabbed them weakly, before fell on his knees.

"Why…?" Was that all he could say. Then he looked up the starless dark sky overhead. The rain had wetted every part of him. He felt cold and soon after he sneezed. But the rain wouldn't pity him. They kept overwhelming the little fragile boy with the overflowing water. Now he knew how defeat felt like. He was, despite of his age, a great strategist and had never made any mistakes that lead his forces to defeat. Nonetheless, he was ultimately defeated this time. He was completely crushed by the betrayal of his love, his brothers, his mentor, and his friends. He wept buckets of tears, heartbroken. If he could, he would just run to the great river of Jiang Dong and throw himself, in the other word, kill himself. But, he didn't want to end his life like that. It would bring no honor but shame.

Suddenly a thought struck his mind. There he was, nothing but a doormat of the world. After the death of his father, no one ever had ever truly cared about him. Maybe he was the source of all the bad luck. He couldn't stand with his granduncle who always scorned him for being so useless and so the people of Lujiang. He then ran away and by a miracle found Wu as his new home and the people welcomed him, even recognized his talents and recruited him as a strategist.

But it was in the past.

Everything had changed now. He found out that those people in Wu were no different than the damned Lujiang inhabitants. They were all just hypocrites, pretended to be nice to him but in fact detested him. That was what he thought. And that thought alone had destroyed him completely.

He then slowly raised his head to gaze at the rainy sky again. This time in the eyes of complete surrender. The tears still rolled down from them.

"Father…" He spoke, in a very soft voice that was more looked like a whisper. "Why did everyone do this to me? I've tried to be nice in my life as you've told me to but…"

No answer. In the very dark night, he was abandoned. Both by the ones he knew and now perhaps by his father too. But what could he do, if that was to be his fate? Yeah, fate could be so cruel sometime. But he was just a mere boy. Could he really fight against the great thing called fate?

"Father…" He muttered, wiping his watery eyes. "What should I do?"

Still no answer. But it was a very loud thunder's roar that came as the reply as if the sky was full of rage and was ready to fall upon him. Perhaps the sky was furious by seeing his weakness. But Lu Xun didn't care. He too, was ready if the sky really enraged and was going to punish him. And if the punishment was death, he would be happy. At least he didn't have to feel the painful heartbroken. He wasn't strong enough to overcome the pain that he should bear.

_Lowly human…_

_So weak and frail…_

_How can I ever have a son such like you?_

The words suddenly struck Lu Xun's ears. Was that his father's voice? If that wasn't, then whose voice was that? But, if it was truly his father voice… did that mean his father had abandoned him too? His eyes widened in shock. But, moreover, he felt so all alone. A loneliness that he feared he would face one day. And today was the day. Everyone had abandoned him, even his father.

"…Father? You too are…"

Before he finished his question, a flash of lightning shone brightly. Soon after, another thunder roar was heard, sounded like someone who yelled at him to leave at once. And, as soon as he heard it, he knew the answer. And this fact crushed his heart mercilessly.

Trying to stand up, he could feel the wound on his hands aching, but it wasn't as painful as his heart. He wiped away his tears using his bloodied hands. After he was sure that no hint of tears could be seen, he looked upon the sky. He gazed at the sky with such defiant eyes that his golden eyes looked as if they were shining like a raging fire.

"So you are saying that I'm no longer your son? You've abandoned me. Why!?" He inquired, although he knew that he would get no reply. He could only imagine that the entire heaven above laughed at his miserable fate. Knowing this, the pain inside his heart had changed to be hatred.

"Fine! Now I know that I have no one I can trust!" With that, he took his leave and ran away without turning back. Without knowing that…

…another black-hooded man smirked malevolently, seeing his retreating form. He opened a dark portal and also took his leave. He murmured with such eerie voice.

"The Dark Keyblade master has met his demise. And soon this new Keyblade master will fall to. Just two more left…"

* * *

Roxas appears here! Okay, I know what you think. It's weird, isn't it? I have no particular reason for this. I just think that if Sora, Kari, and Riku have pairing, so do Naminé and Roxas too! Oh, if you don't understand, it was Naminé who asked Roxas to appear in Lu Xun's dream and tell him that he love Shang Xiang.

I hope I can update next week but it seems I can't. Maybe I will update next two weeks. (Actually, it depend on the reviews. I need them to continue my story)

Well, please R&R!


	12. Drowned in Darkness

Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters belong to KOEI - Dynasty Warriors and Square Enix - Kingdom Hearts II

This story take place from Dynasty Warriors 5 and Kingdom Hearts II.

Well, nothing much to say other than please enjoy my story and keep reading, kay?

For the review, thanks for **RebelWright7**. Sorry for some confusing things about the mysterious man and the dark portal. Don't worry, I will write who he really is in the later chapter. Just want to make this story more interesting, that's all.

Let's start the story!

* * *

**Wu Capital City: Jian Ye, Wu Palace, Corridor**

"Lu Xun! Where are you?! Come back here!"

Lu Meng stopped, followed by the other five. Sora eyed him confusedly.

"No stopping! We should find him as soon as possible before he does something unexpected! Come on!"

"Wait, Sora." Lu Meng panted. "Searching for him like this will get us nowhere."

"So, what's your suggestion then?" Sora asked impatiently.

"Let's split." He answered. "I, Gan Ning, and Ling Tong will look for him on the west wing when you, Donald, and Goofy on east wing. How is that?"

"Sounds okay to me, but we'd better do it fast."

And, as soon as Sora replied, Lu Xun's sworn brothers advanced toward a large building that looked like a sparring area while leaving the trio. Donald then turned to look at Sora.

"Where could he be?" Asked Donald.

Sora shook his head. "No idea."

"I think we three should split too!" Goofy spoke up. "I and Donald will be on the second floor." He pointed to a staircase. As Sora nodded in agreement, Goofy and Donald paced speedily toward the staircase. That left him alone.

"And where should I go?" He rested his chin on his hand. "Maybe… in his room?" Without wasting a second, he advanced toward the strategist's room.

--

**Wu Capital City: Jian Ye, Wu Palace, In Front of Lu Xun's Room**

Shang Xiang had cried all the way, and there still wasn't any hint that she would stop soon later. Her sobs was mixed with the rain voice, making an excellent combination of sorrow and sadness. The reason was obvious.

She was going to marry Liu Bei.

And, she couldn't do anything about it. Why did her brothers make that decision without telling her? And why Zhou Yu, the most brilliant Wu strategist, didn't stop him? If they really did care about her, why would a miserable thing like this happen? That was beyond her knowledge.

What about Lu Xun? What would be his reaction when he heard this news? Shang Xiang couldn't imagine, and she didn't want to imagine it as well. She hoped that she could talk with Lu Xun, but didn't want to be the first one to tell him that. So many thing that she wanted to tell him, and this marriage plan just increased her eagerness to talk with the only man of her heart. But how could she meet him in that condition?

As if it had become her habit, she arrived involuntarily in front of Lu Xun's room door. As usual, she opened the door, but became hesitant when she saw someone there. From what Shang Xiang saw, she was uncertain whether it was really Lu Xun. Who could be there? Who knows?

"Lu Xun… may I enter?" She knocked the door, but it was too weak that the man didn't move an inch.

This time, without any hesitation, she slammed the door to open. At the same time, the man turned around to look at her. He was Sora.

"Ooops… I'm sorry." Shang Xiang closed the door as soon as she realized her mistakes and before Sora could see her tears. But Sora stopped her.

"Shang Xiang! Wait!"

Trying not to show Sora that she was crying, Shang Xiang didn't show her face. "Y-yes?"

"I-i" He bit his lip. "I've heard of it. I felt sorry…"

A strangling hug from her made him stop. Sora was shocked, but he didn't know what to do. "Shang Xiang…?"

"Sora, why?!" She shouted, but it was muffled.

"Shang Xiang, please…" Sora was now hoping that he could run to his Gummy Ship and leave this place as soon as he can, but he knew he couldn't. "If someone sees us…"

Shang Xiang didn't care though. She didn't loose the embrace, and it was save to say that she hug him tighter. Sora was almost coughing due to lack of air.

"Shang Xiang, I can't breathe."

"Oh, sorry." That's when Shang Xiang finally released him, and Sora quickly in hale as many air as possible.

"It's okay. I understand." Sora said, still panted, but now he knew that Shang Xiang was crying, and he was even more surprised to see that his clothes was stained by her tears. "I know it's very hard for you, Shang Xiang. I wish I can do something to help you and Lu Xun."

Shang Xiang wiped her tears. "Thanks, Sora."

Sora sat on the bed. "You know, Shang Xiang? I really care about Lu Xun and you. So…" he swallowed hard before continued. "I'm from the other world. Perhaps I could take you there?"

Shang Xiang took it as a joke, in spite of Sora seriousness. In fact, it wasn't a joke. "Thanks, Sora, but it won't solve the problem."

No reply. Silence dominated the conversation. Sora didn't wish to be so involved with this thing, as well as Shang Xiang. She didn't want Sora to be worried nor she want an outsider like him to know everything about her, including her deepest feeling.

"How about Lu Xun?" Shang Xiang inquired him, after a quite long quietness. "Has he known about it yet?"

Sora let out a deep sigh before answering. It was hard to tell something you didn't wish to tell. "Y-yes. And then…"

"And then…?"

It was taking quite a long time for Sora to think about how to answer her. Would he lie? Or should he tell the truth? He had lied to Lu Xun and would he lie to Shang Xiang this time? Lu Xun was right then when he told him that he was a liar. In the end, he decided. Whatever the risk, he would tell Shang Xiang the truth.

"He dropped his cup and it was broken badly. But instead of asking a servant to clean it up, he took the scattered piece of it and ended up hurting his hands."

Shang Xiang covered her mouth with her hand. "Oh, no…"

"His hands then covered in blood, and without saying a word, he left. And here I am. Looking desperately for him but found nothing."

Perhaps the only thing that struck Shang Xiang's mind after hearing what Lu Xun had done was that Lu Xun was planning to kill himself. He might have been so desperate about it. That thought alone made Shang Xiang broke into tears again.

"No…" She muttered. "Lu Xun... he…?"

Although Shang Xiang didn't mention what she meant, Sora knew it. "Oh, don't worry, Shang Xiang. A strategist like him should be able to control himself and not to do such foolish thing." He comforted Shang Xiang. Nevertheless, he himself couldn't be too sure of that. Was he lying, yet again?

"But…" Her voice broke. That was an obvious sign that she was in a verge of tears and would be burst out if Sora didn't do something. "What if he really…"

"NO, Shang Xiang!" Sora shook his head vigorously. "That can't be! He will be okay!"

That answer alone couldn't do anything to make it better. Shang Xiang burst into tears.

"Why?! WHY I AM TO BE MARRIED TO LIU BEI?!" She shouted outloud. Luckily for Sora, the door had been closed. But still, Shang Xiang's loud wail could be heard. "ARE MY BROTHERS BLIND?! DON'T THEY SEE THAT I LOVE LU XUN?!"

Sora's mind frantically searched an idea about what he should do. He needed an excellent thought and he needed it NOW. He had never encountered such problem. Kairi, Ollete, Queen Minnie, Daisy, Belle, Mulan, Megara, Sally, and the other women out there had never cried like that before. Okay, Ariel had ever been once but Shang Xiang was ten times worse!

_Please… anybody please come here immediately…_ He prayed with the most pathetic of hope. _Donald, Goofy, Lu Meng, Gan Ning, Ling Tong, Zhou Yu, Sun Ce, Sun Quan, Da Qiao, Xiao Qiao, Prime Minister of Shu Zhuge Liang, General Jiang Wei, General Zhao Yun, General Zhang Liao, General Xu Huang…_ He mentioned all the Chinese names he knew, of course apart from Lu Xun and Liu Bei, while praying to every gods he knew to deliver him from this situation. Actually, he looked more like memorizing than praying. Not only those Chinese names had he tried so hard to remember, but even the ones from his own world. _Kairi, Riku, King Mickey, Queen Minnie, Chip and Dale, Hercules, Leon, Yuffie, Aerith, Cid, Cloud, Auron, Hayner, Pence, Ollete, Jack, Simba… come on… anyone would do… please come here! Heck, even Pete and Maleficent will do!_

Sadly, none of them came, and Sora had known it ever since he arrived at the room. So, it was all up to him to stop the princess from crying louder. Her sobs and wails were even louder than the rain voice.

"Shang Xiang, calm down… You have to pull yourself together…"

And he received a death glare from Shang Xiang. Even more surprisingly, Shang Xiang grabbed Sora by his collar with such remarkable strength that would make Tiffa put to shame. "CALM DOWN?! HOW CAN YOU SAY CALM DOWN?! I WAS GOING TO BE THE BEDMATE OF SOMEONE I DON'T LOVE AND HAVE JUST MET FOR A WEEK WHEN LU XUN IS GOING TO KILL HIMSELF AND YOU SAY CALM DOWN?!" She yelled at him with an equal strength.

"NOnoNOnoNOnoNOnoNOnoNOno, I didn't mean that, Shang Xiang!" The sight of the enraged Shang Xiang scared him, more than anything else. _Damn, I don't know that a woman can be scary sometimes…_

"It's not that!" Her voice was still loud, but lot softer than the first one. "Why don't you take it seriously?"

Sora tilted his head in confusion. "I didn't take it seriously? What do you mean? I care a lot about you two, you know?"

"You said he would be okay…" She pointed to him with an accused finger. "…When you knew that he wouldn't! You lied to me! You spoiled-rotten liar!"

Those words stab him like what the sharpest blade would do. Lu Xun had accused him as a liar, and now Shang Xiang too. Was he really a liar? Just telling lie to make the others happy at the first time, but just served to sadden and anger them in the end? It could be.

"You're right! I'm a liar! I told everyone lies just to make them happy!" He shouted back. "But in the end, it was all futile. Got it?!"

"Everyone?!" Shang Xiang questioned. "Including Lu Xun?"

"Yes! I told him that Shu visit us just to plan a strategy to defeat Wei, when I know that you will be married to Liu Bei!"

"You know about the marriage?" Shang Xiang's eyes widened in shock. "And yet, you didn't tell us?"

Sora was now overwhelmed with guilty feeling. He just wanted to make everyone happy by hiding the truth, but it was a complete failure. Perhaps if he had told the princess from the very beginning, she wouldn't have been angry at him. The question that Shang Xiang inquired hadn't been answered yet. And Sora knew she was waiting for his answer. He opened his mouth to answer, but it was as if his throat was plugged. A single tear suddenly rolled from his eyes. He couldn't contain it anymore. Sobbing a little, he murmured silently. "I-I just want to make you all happy…"

Shang Xiang was a bit surprised. She was perplexed whether to comfort him or just let him continue. Although he had lied, she knew well that now he regretted it.

He continued. "…but in the end, it just served to make you all become even more troubled." With that, he broke into tears and wasn't hesitant to show it. He sobbed and let his hand roughly wiped his tears. "I'm… I'm so sorry…"

"Sora…" Shang Xiang muttered, seeing that the boy in front of her was full of remorse and guilty feeling. She then gave a sympathetic smile at him. "It's okay, I forgive you. But promise not to do it again."

He was paralyzed at first. Facing her, he showed a confused look, but somehow full of relief. Shang Xiang nodded at him and he smiled. He once again wiped his tears and smiled widely. "Thanks, Shang Xiang."

Shang Xiang shook her head. "It's okay."

Sora then scratched the back of his head. "Hey, I'm the one who supposed to comfort you, right?" He extended his right hand to help her on her feet.

Shang Xiang chuckled and took his hand. "Well, it seems that you're more troubled than me."

"Thought so…" He shrugged, then eyed her. This time with more serious look. "Well, is there anything I can do to help you?"

Shang Xiang placed an index finger on her lips. She seemed thoughtful for a while before snapped her finger. Sora knew that Shang Xiang, although she wasn't a strategist with a brilliant mind, had found a plan.

"Find an idea?" Sora asked.

Shang Xiang nodded vigorously. "Yes." She then opened the door. "Come on, Sora. Follow me."

--

**Shu Capital City: Cheng Du, Shu Palace, In the Garden**

Xing Cai let the rain wetted her. She knew that what Guan Ping had said was true. But why she couldn't accept it? And why was she crying? She knew that she didn't love Guan Ping and that wasn't what made her wept. She was confused and unsure now. She couldn't lie to herself forever. The last face she saw was the one she loved. And she was waiting for him. After some days avoiding him, playing 'hide and seek', she knew it was time to stop. But would he understand? He might have hate her and unwilling to forgive her after what she had done.

As her mind kept thinking, she caught a sound of footsteps behind her. She quickly stood up and wiped her tears. And since she didn't know who it was, she dared not to look back. It might be Guan Ping or Riku.

"Xing Cai…"

She knew that voice well. it was Riku. She quickly turned around. She found him there, standing a few step before her, with the equally wet body. His expression was unreadable. Was he going to comfort her, or was he going to scold her? She had to fight hard her urge to hug him.

The same went to Riku. How he wanted to comfort her, embrace her in a warm-long embrace. Strangely enough, something in his heart didn't allow him to do that. He would prefer to wait for her than do act first.

As for Xing Cai, she had waited for him. But still, they were both speechless, motionless. No one wanted to start first. But as the time passed, finally Xing Cai spoke up. She intended to say sorry for everything, for the misunderstanding and for the moment she avoided him. But it wasn't what came out from her mouth. With a cold tone, as cold as the night, she asked.

"What are you doing here?"

Riku was a bit startled at her question. But he had been used to it for these past few days. She had act coldly at him and so did he. Perhaps both of them still couldn't forgive each other. Riku himself was trying to comfort her. After hearing what she had spoken, however, he didn't dare to do it.

"It's raining. You should be inside unless you want to get ill." He answered with the same cold tone. And he did it involuntarily. That's why now he scorned himself.

Xing Cai was a bit shocked at how nonchalant his answer was. She expected that he would try to calm her down. Maybe it was because she had spoken to him coldly at the first time.

"Why do you care, then? If I get ill, would you care?"

Riku turned away, started to take his leave although he knew that he mustn't do that. And it was heartbreaking to leave her like that. But what if she was the one who didn't want him to be there? He had no option left again. "Don't be foolish. If you're sick, it just serves to make everybody worry." Whatever it was, Riku didn't mean to say such things. And he still wondered why he said that.

Xing Cai was in a complete shock now. So Riku never would care about her at all. She felt like she was fooled. She had loved him with all of her heart, and now she lost Guan Ping too because of him. And was that his answer? It was far more painful than to hear what Guan Ping had said before. And the mixed feeling inside her, anger, hatred, disappointment, remorse, exploded. She yelled at him.

"Get lost! Leave me alone! I hate you! I HATE YOU!"

He turned to look at her, surprised at her outburst. By the time he approached her, tried to calm her down, it was too late for him.

"Xing Cai?" He gripped her wrist and tried to have a look at her face.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" She struggled desperately to release her hand from his tight grip.

"What's wrong with you?!"

"Let go of me! LET GO!" She hissed. "Don't touch me! I hate you!"

This time, Riku gave uo. He released her. She chocked and wiped her tears roughly before continued. Her voice was softened a bit. "Because of you, Guan Ping said that to me. That's your fault! YOURS! YOURS!"

"Xing Cai, what are you talking about?" He tried to be calm, but he himself felt like yelled at her.

Xing Cai stared at the night sky. "I don't know what has gotten into me these days. I couldn't bear it anymore!" She paused. "I know that something is not right here. And that's you!"

"Xing Cai!" This time, he yelled at her. "What are you saying?! I didn't get what you mean!"

"I know you understand!" She fought back. "Why did you arrive at this world?! Why don't you go back to your own world and leave me alone here?! You have almost ruined everything!" She shouted. "I HATE YOU!"

It was a long wail before she finally found him in a complete shock. Unsure about what to do, she rushed back to the palace, leaving him there alone.

Riku himself was now holding no feeling. He wanted no more than to run away as far as he could, disappeared in the darkness like what he had done before. And perhaps that was what he wanted most now. Besides, that was what she told him to do. To go back to his own world. And that was… to the darkness.

--

**Wu Capital City: Jian Ye, Wu Palace, In the Library**

Lu Xun threw open the door. As a strategist, he knew that either his brothers or Sora must be looking for him in his room. That was what he had to do when his army retreated from a battle. Running away to some place the enemies wouldn't think he would be. And now, it seemed successful since the library was, as usual, silent. Only the rain was heard.

After reassuring himself that no one was there, he let out a deep sigh. He leaned against the door and he let himself slide to the floor. He brought his knees up to his chest and buried his face in his hand. He didn't care that his face too, was now stained with his own blood and he could even taste it. The tears that he had tried to contain were now broke. Rolling from his eyes, the tears mixed with the blood and dirt on his face, slightly cleansed it. He let out a small cry as his tears touched the wound on his hand, made it more painful that before.

His feeling was indescribable now. At once, everyone he knew would care about him, abandoned him. His teacher, his brothers, his friends, and his father. How could he take this at one time? He felt like the world was against him now. And he could do nothing. He was helpless. And who was he actually? He was nothing, absolutely nothing. What he regretted most was that he didn't know this before. Had he known his fate, he would prefer to be killed by the tyrant Dong Zhuo. At least he could leave this world with his father and his friends from Wujun, and perhaps met his mother.

But it was to late now.

Even death itself was better than this. How cruel fate could be? As his heart kept aching badly, he wondered why fate was far crueler than Dong Zhuo. Dong Zhuo could destroy his village, fate could destroy his heart. Dong Zhuo could kill his friends and his family, fate could kill his feeling. The same fate that made the New Year became the darkest day in his life, now turned his victory in Shi Ting into defeat in this very feeling called love. The party that supposed to be a party to celebrate his victory now served as nothing but a place where everyone could scorn him for his shameful defeat.

He was too deep in his own though that he didn't hear footsteps became louder and louder as the person get closer to him.

"Lu Xun?"

Someone was there. And he had just realized it. He opened his eyes and surveyed his surrounding in awareness. Then he saw a girl standing some meters away in front of him.

"N-Naminé?" He was trying on his feet. She stopped him, though. She knelt beside him and gave him a concerned look. He turned away, not wanting her to see his face. "Please, I don't want to be seen like this."

"No need to worry." She placed a hand on his shoulder. He was tensed at first but not swipe it away. "I understand your feeling."

Still, he didn't face her. "No one understands how I feel."

And that was true, especially for her. She didn't have heart after all. It was just a way for her to show her sympathy. But she didn't want to give up now. She had promised Zhou Yu. "I'm sorry, Lu Xun. I couldn't do anything to prevent it."

"It's inevitable. Please don't blame yourself for that." Came the icy reply.

She knew it was a futile effort to comfort him when he didn't show his anguish. Thus, she decided to let the silence consumed the night air.

And she was successful. She heard a soft sobs from the young strategist. That's when she knew that he couldn't hide his emotion anymore. He was ready to break into tears again.

His voice trembling. "Why, Naminé?"

He looked so pitiful. His entire body and clothes was wet and stained by the mud and blood. She drew herself closer to him and gave him a friendly hug. "Lu Xun, I know it's hard for you."

Lu Xun was quite surprised at first, but he didn't pull back. Instead he embraced her back. His hands on her back. He was unable to speak any words. For some second, the two seemed motionless. They both were deep in their own thought. It was when Naminé felt her back wet. Lu Xun, knowing this, quickly broke the embrace.

"I'm sorry. I'm filthing your clothes." Lu Xun kept his head down.

"Please wait here." Naminé exited the room and back in no time, bringing a basin full of water and some rolls of bandage. She knelt beside him and took one of his hands. He saw her cleaned his wound with the water. He winced when the water touched the wound. But he managed to ignore the fresh wave of pain.

Naminé felt her finger touched something sharp. "What have you done?" Naminé looked at him with a frown. She tried to pull the glass fragment out of his hand as gentle as she could. Lu Xun bit his lip and squeezed his eyes close to ease the pain. It wasn't so big. But there were still some fragment there and Naminé had to take them all out. She was working hard on it. "How did these things were being in your wound?"

"Well, it's a long story…" He answered, tried to hide the immense pain. The answer made Naminé frowned. It was undoubtedly unsatisfying answer. Though she decided not to ask further.

There was a long silence as Naminé tried her best to pull out all of the pieces of the glass. Feeling uncomfortable at the quietness, Lu Xun opened his mouth to speak.

"Naminé?"

"Yes?" She didn't look at him.

Lu Xun took a deep breath before asking. "What is love?"

He asked her the question she dreaded most. She must have already known the strategist's curiosity about the complicated feeling.

After bandaging his left hand, she took the other hand. She asked him back. "Before I answer, tell me what you think about it."

"Hey, I'm the one who asked you for the first time!" Lu Xun protested, but he answered soon after. "Honestly, I'm afraid I'm still unsure whether I really know it."

"It's okay. It's not about right or wrong." She persuaded him to answer.

"Well…" He looked thoughtful. "I love reading books. Is that love?"

Naminé looked at him and smiled warmly. "That's hobby, not love."

"Oh well…" He thought of another answer again. "I love my Kingdom and I will try my best to serve Wu."

Once again, Naminé shook her head. "It's loyalty."

He sighed in aggravation. He looked so stupid in front of her. "How about… my friends? I love everyone in Wu."

"That's friendship."

He scorned himself inwardly. "How about my brothers? Is that love?"

"That's brotherhood." By now, Naminé had finished bandaging his both hand and he muttered a 'thank you'. She stood up and eyed the view of the rain through the window. "All you had mentioned are indeed love. But this 'love' we're talking about is different. You and books, you and Wu, you and anyone in this palace, you and your brothers… different with you and Shang Xiang."

"What's the difference?" He asked with such curiosity.

"Hmmm…" Naminé placed a hand under her chin. "First of all, it's an emotion between opposite gender."

Lu Xun quickly shook his head. "Look. I'm a friend of both Lady Da Qiao and Lady Xiao Qiao. But I never feel anything like this if they are with Lord Sun Ce and Lord Zhou Yu. But when I saw Shang Xiang with another man, I felt an unpleased feeling in my heart. Why is that and what is it?"

Naminé answered him patiently. "You don't have this kind of 'love' toward Xiao Qiao and Da Qiao. But you have it toward Shang Xiang. You don't want to see her be with another man, right?" Without waiting for his answer, she leaned closer against him and spoke in a barely audible voice. "That's it. Love means you want someone so much. You want her to always be at your side."

Lu Xun nodded. "And if she doesn't?"

Her smile fell. Her head down. "Then it would be called jealousy. It happens whenever you see her with someone other than you."

"And it hurts." He muttered.

"Of course it is." Naminé helped him to stand and she took a seat on a nearby chair when Lu Xun took a seat in front of her. "That's why love is a miserable feeling."

"Miserable? Why is that?" Lu Xun tilted his head in confusion. "Strange. I always thought that love is something beautiful."

"It's beautiful when the one you love loves you back. But if she doesn't…" she trailed off her words. "… it could be so painful that you'd wish you never had that feeling."

"If love is so painful…" Lu Xun leaned against the chair. "Why Lord Sun Ce married Lady Da Qiao and why Lord Zhou Yu married Lady Xiao Qiao?"

"Because they knew that, in the end, they would be happy." Naminé stated firmly, although she herself wasn't so sure about it.

Lu Xun sighed and looked upon the ceiling. "How lucky." He envied both couples for having a happy ending for their love stories, when he didn't. When he didn't get any respond from Naminé, he continued. "Sora once told me about some fairy-tales that end happily. I wonder if I can…"

"Of course you can."

Before Lu Xun finished, came an assuring answer from the door. It was flung open. The two turned too look at the doorway, where Zhou Yu and Sun Ce stood. The two smiled confidently. Zhou Yu turned to look at Naminé and nodded without being acknowledged by Lu Xun. The elder strategist was thankful that Naminé was successful in comforting his student. As for Sun Ce, he walked toward Lu Xun and patted his back.

"Gongjin here had told me anything. I apologize for what has happened. It was all happen by mistakes." He cleared his throat.

Lu Xun, had put aside his sorrow, smiled at him. "Lord Sun Ce, I consider that your decision is a wise one. Lord Liu Bei and Lady Sun Shang Xiang will make a good couple and thus, strengthening our alliance with the marriage. I have no doubt in your plan." Lu Xun stood and bowed respectfully. He said that although his feeling betrayed what he had said.

Sun Ce laughed. "You'll never change, Lu Xun. Always so courteous and humble. But…" He then eyed him with such seriousness that Lu Xun had never seen. "…secretive among other."

It was clear to Lu Xun that his emperor and teacher had known his affection toward the princess. He kept his head down, unable to speak any words. Naminé and Zhou Yu watched quietly.

"And…" Sun Ce continued. "Know that I won't let my sister marries Liu Bei just for a mere alliance thing."

Lu Xun nodded in acknowledgement, but said nothing.

"So, I have decided that, since I found that you were in love with my sister…" At this he didn't continue. He let Zhou Yu spoke the rest for him.

Zhou Yu walked closer to his student. He then withdrew something from his back. It was a dagger. It showed a glint of light from the candle. Lu Xun eyed it with a shock. Zhou Yu handed the gleaming dagger to Lu Xun.

"Lord Zhou Yu… this is…" His bandaged hand was shaking when touching the cold metal.

The long-haired strategist nodded. "Yes." He then leaned closer to him and whispered something to his ear. He was sure that no one could hear it, even Sun Ce and Naminé. "Kill Liu Bei."

_Kill Liu Bei..._ the words echoed in his mind. As he digested the words, he felt something strange. He felt he had just lost a part of his soul.

As if the words jolted him, he took the dagger without any hesitance. He looked at it with a smug face. The metal reflected his face. He let out a dark chuckle that made Zhou Yu, Sun Ce, and Naminé cringed in fear. Never had the three heard that. It was as if a demon had dwelled for a long time in the dagger, and finally the demon was unleashed and soon enough, Lu Xun was possessed by it.

"Lu Xun?" Zhou Yu asked him with a concerned tone. "Are you okay?"

The chuckle turned into a malevolent laugh that made the three trembling in fear, especially Zhou Yu, realizing the sudden change in his student. Lu Xun licked his lip and held the dagger closer to him. In the three watcher's eyes, he more looked like a blood-thirst assassin than a calm strategist.

"You asked I'm okay?" He eyed Zhou Yu with a glint of malice in his golden eyes. Not toward him but toward the Shu Emperor, that if he was here. But somehow Zhou Yu felt that his student act was a weird one.

"Y-yes…" He stammered.

He smiled slyly and looked at the three one by one. "I'm okay, can't you see?" No one gave a reply. They were still shocked. Lu Xun, seemed satisfied seeing them shivering in fear, continued. "When will I get rid of him?"

Zhou Yu swallowed hard. His voice trembling in fear as if he knew something bad would happen. "Two days later. In the wedding ceremony."

Lu Xun laughed once again. "Very well." He then walked toward the door. "Although I expected it would be tomorrow." With that, he opened the door and closed it as he exited the library, leaving Zhou Yu, Sun Ce, and Naminé speechless and motionless at his act.

Naminé swallowed hard. She knew something that both Zhou Yu and Sun Ce didn't know, or even Lu Xun himself. The gaze that Lu Xun showed them, the way he spoke, was the same as those heartless creatures, the Nobodies.

--

**Wu Capital City: Jian Ye, Wu Palace, Lady Wu's Room**

"Where are we, Shang Xiang?"

"Ssshhh…"

Shang Xiang lit a candle. The room happened to be the biggest bedroom Sora had ever saw in the Wu palace. The interiors were surely made by an expensive and lavish material. The room must be the most luxurious room in the whole palace. Yet, it wasn't used anymore. The red carpet looked old, but it was still clean and flawless. The room was huge, and the equally huge bed was in the center of the room. Sora was sure that the bed sheet was made of the most expensive silk, probably the best silk in China. As a decoration, there were some fans hung on the wall. But what really interested Sora was a painting of a beautiful woman sat on a chair on a balcony, holding a _Gu Zen_ (Note: it's a Chinese guitar. I'm not so sure about the spelling though). The scenery of the picture was, although beautiful, still couldn't be compared to the woman herself. It was a garden full of different kind of flowers. And the furthest of it was two mountains, the golden sun was about to set.

Still admiring the painting, he asked Shang Xiang. "Who is this woman?"

Shang Xiang smiled sadly at the memory about her. "She is my mother."

"Let me think…" He tapped his foot. "I haven't seen her in this palace before."

"She had passed away." She turned away, showing her unwillingness of talking about the woman now.

Sora quickly apologized. "I'm so sorry!" He bowed his head. Then, he looked at the picture again. "Hmmm… your mother was a beautiful woman."

Shang Xiang smiled and turned to look at the picture. "Yes. But you haven't seen Lu Xun's mother, have you? She was even more beautiful that my mother."

Sora shook his head. "When and where I can see her? I mean, her house? Certainly she doesn't live here, does she?" Then he smiled playfully. "Maybe Lu Xun's beautiful face was from his mother."

Shang Xiang giggled. "It might be. Well, Lu Xun lived in Wujun when he was still a kid. Then, something happened. Wujun then destroyed…" she gritted her teeth at the image of the tyrant Dong Zhuo killed the innocents. Although she never had seen him before, his brutality has spread across China. "Then he had to leave Wujun and moved to Lujiang."

Sora tried to memorize the name. "How was Wujun destroyed?"

"A bastard of tyrant killed the inhabitant. Then, he claimed that he had killed a thousand bandits and brought a thousand men's head as prove. As for the women, he took them for himself. The children were also killed." Shang Xiang explained.

"How cruel?!" He shouted out loud. Certainly he had never found someone so evil that would do that in his own world. He shook his head in confusion. What kind of a hell of a world was this place?

Shang Xiang nodded. "Fortunatelly, Lu Xun survived."

"Then, his father and mother must be killed there." He concluded.

"His father was killed there, but his mother had been dead soon after he was born."

"Poor thing." Sora let out a soft sigh. Then, a thought struck Sora's mind. How could Shang Xiang know so many things about him? Being unable to contain his curiousity, he questioned it. "Hey, how do you know so many about him?"

Shang Xiang realized her mistakes. Before she could open her mouth to answer, Sora cut her off.

"And how can you be so sure that Lu Xun's mother was more beautiful than yours, when you haven't seen her yet?"

_Uh-oh…_ Shang Xiang became perplexed. "Ummm… well… just guessing." She then laughed awkwardly. "If Xunie has a beautiful face, than his mother certainly has."

Sora folded his arms. "How can you be so sure?"

"Well…" Shang Xiang shrugged. "Beauty is heredity, right?"

"You told me not to lie but now…" He trailed off his word. "… no secret, okay?"

Shang Xiang sighed in defeat. "Alright… alright… When you guys going on a battle, I accidentally found his diaries and read it." She knew that Sora would scold her for being impolite. So she kept her eyes gazing at the floor.

Fortunately, instead of giving her a lecture, his eyes grew wider in excitement. He spoke in a loud voice that startled her a bit. "Really? Awww… you're so lucky! I want to read it too!"

He then pouted. Shang Xiang eyed him with mouth agape. But she was happy that at least someone agreed that she could read someone's privacy, or so she thought.

She took a seat on the bed while Sora still stood in front of her. Now they were going to get down the serious thing.

"Okay, what's your plan?" Sora asked.

"Firstly, Sora, this isn't a plan." She surveyed the room. "It's going to be hide-and-seek. I don't want to see anyone. Especially my bro and that ugly face of his!"

Sora sighed in exasperation. "Then you're just running away from the problem without solving it!"

"Who cares?!" She fought back. "At least this is my revenge toward them."

"Then why don't you just run away?" He asked.

Shang Xiang sighed. "What a waste of time and energy... Naminé knows everything and where ever I go, she could detect it. That's why I choose to lock myself here."

_Yes, Naminé does..._ he thought. Sora knew it was a futile effort to change the stubborn princess mind. So he kept quiet.

Shang Xiang continued. "Then, what I asked you is…"

"… cleaning this room, bringing food, drinks…" He cut her off. "…and Lu Xun."

She clapped her hand. "That's right! Especially the last one!" Yes, how she had long to see him. She hadn't seen him since his departure and her plan today was ruined so she wanted to see him as soon as possible.

"Well, what if someone knows you're here?"

"No one will." She smiled slyly. "No one dares to enter this room but me!"

"Yeah…yeah…" He answered nonchalantly. "Well, what are you going to do now?"

"Of course, sleeping. Today is so tiring." She lied herself on the bed.

Sora shrugged. "Well, bye then, Shang Xiang." He exited the room.

--

**Shu Capital City: Cheng Du, Shu Palace, In the Garden**

"Riku! Riku! Where are you?!"

King Mickey ran past the corridor. He had waited long enough but it he hadn't come back yet. King Mickey told himself not to catch up with him but he knew inside his heart that something had happened. And that must be a bad thing.

From the corridor, he turned to look at the scenery of the garden. It was still raining. Could Riku be there? And if Riku was there, was Xing Cai there too? King Mickey shrugged. Riku and Xing Cai mustn't have been stupid enough to talk in the garden when it was still the raining heavily.

But something caught his eyes. In the middle of the garden, he saw someone in a black hood. And the dark portal that often used by Nobodies, opened. King Mickey came to a conclusion that Organization had sneaked to the palace. Yet, if that's true, why nothing had happened and why he didn't attack that place?

As he saw the figure disappeared in the darkness, he figured out something. It wasn't the organization that he saw. It was Riku.

--

**Wu Capital City: Jian Ye, Wu Palace, Sparring Area**

The three panted heavily. They had searched the whole west part of the giant palace and found nothing. Now they ended up in a sparring area, a place where no one would come in the middle rainy night.

"I think he's not here." Ling Tong stated.

"Me too!" Gan Ning agreed.

Lu Meng didn't reply. Amidst the rain voice, he could hear something clattering, probably a sword.

"We should go back…"

"Sssshhh!!" Lu Meng ordered. "Listen carefully."

And it was true. The sounds of sword slicing and slaying were heard. They walked closer to where the voice came. They then found something unusual, very very unusual. It was their youngest brother, practicing on his sword. But he didn't use his twin sabers as usual, he used a dagger that they were certain was made from the best metal. It reflected the moonlight. There was a red ruby stone attached on the hilt. And the hilt itself was red-blood colored. Where he had found the dagger was beyond their knowledge, but at least they know that their brother was alright. Well, probably.

Lu Meng was the first to approach him. His presence must have been noticed by Lu Xun from the loudness of his steps. He turned around and eyed his eldest sworn brother with a gaze that he had never used to him, or maybe to everyone. It was then clear to Lu Meng that in front of his brother was a practice dummy. None the less, the practice dummy wasn't more than a mess now. It was, once again, unusual. Lu Xun never practiced his swordplay with such force and strength that made the dummy scatter on the ground. It was as if Lu Xun tried to cut it into the smallest pieces he could. Like a murderer that tried to kill his victim with an inhumanity and brutality that could only be matched to a demon. At this sight, Lu Meng stood there, paralyzed.

Other than the dummy's condition, it was Lu Xun's eyes that made him shivered. It wasn't a soft gaze like usual. His dark glare made his golden eyes lost the spark. His expression was unreadable but he knew that the boy stood in front of him couldn't possibly be Lu Xun.

"Ah… I've been waiting for you, Lord Lu Meng." Lu Xun started. His voice sounded so hideous that Lu Meng had to pull back a step.

Without changing his expression, Lu Xun spoke. "Why did you move away? Are you afraid of me?" Lu Xun then noticed Ling Tong and Gan Ning stood behind Lu Meng, showing the same shocked expression. "Ling Tong and Gan Ning are here too."

Lu Meng tried to hide his dread and regained his composure. "Well, we've searched you long enough."

"Is that so?"

Lu Meng nodded. "What are you waiting us for?"

"Ah… yes." He nodded and smirked maliciously. "I just want to let you know how delighted I'm today."

As the sentence finished, a thunder roared in the sky. The three shared the same confusedness, and somehow, the same fear. Lu Xun's answer was what scared them. Was his brother alright? Or had he lost his sanity?

"About Shang Xiang?" Gan Ning, as the most daring type, hid his dread and asked casually. However, as he received the evil glint from the boy's eyes, he lost all of his nerve.

Lu Xun chuckled. "Yes, specifically about Liu Bei." He turned away and looked at the dummy that he had ravaged earlier. "I have a chance to slay him. Lord Zhou Yu ordered me to do so." He laughed at their shocked look on their face.

"Did Zhou Yu really ask you to do it?" Ling Tong asked in disbelieve, receiving a scowl from Lu Xun that he had never receive before.

"Did you question me?"

"N-no…" He shocked his head.

After some moments of eerie silence that made the three shivered, Lu Xun smiled triumphantly. "He will learn not took Shang Xiang away from me." With that, he passed his brothers. They stunned there as Lu Xun exited the sparring area. They were somehow relieved. But inside their heart, they knew that it wasn't Lu Xun that they had known.

They exited the room to follow him, both of them was concerned about his behavior. But, as they surveyed the outside, they found nothing. Lu Xun had disappeared in the darkness.

* * *

That's all for this chapter. What's wrong with Lu Xun and Riku actually? Find out in the next chapter!

Review, please!


	13. Misunderstanding

Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters belong to KOEI - Dynasty Warriors and Square Enix - Kingdom Hearts II

This story take place from Dynasty Warriors 5 and Kingdom Hearts II.

Well, I don't know whether this is a long update or not. If you think so, I'm very sorry.  
Oh, and one more important thing. I have a problem: One of my friends requested a story and I am 'forced' to start writing in the end of December. So, hopefully, I could finish this story before that time (but it's impossible, this story is still long. This is still half of the story). Well, I just hope that I could finish this story ASAP.

All right, now for the review...

**Dunrrr:** Sun Ce certainly didn't make the plan, I mean, he never thinks, right? (Ooops, sorry, Sun Ce's fan. No offense). It was Zhou Yu who planned it... But, yeah, still Sun Ce took a part of the planning too. Oh, I'm sorry if you don't like the emo thing. Unfortunately, this will continue for maybe 2 or 3 chapter. I'm very sorry and I hope you will keep reading. And Lu Xun didn't become a Nobody. It's just that Naminé said he acted like a Nobody but he isn't a Nobody... Don't worry about Riku. He will be alright started from this chapter. As for Lu Xun... I'm sorry but I can't do anything

**hs:** Hmmm... I start to wonder why everyone thinks that Lu Xun is a Nobody now. Just because Naminé said the whole thing about Lu Xun being weird and Lu Xun ravaged the dummy brutally, doesn't mean he become a Nobody, doesn't him? Anyway, yeah. Lu Xun looks like a Nobody in the last chapter.

**RebelWright7:** Agree. I certainly hope that Liu Bei could leave Wu ASAP. But still, this story must keep in a line. Sorry if you don't like the halloween theme. Trust me, I don't have any intention to make it like that. It's just that all of thes e things are so scary that when I've finished writing, I couldn't sleep that night. Oh, you're right! I forgot about Donald and Goofy! Better be off before he smack me with his staff...

(Still running away from Donald and his mighty staff) Alright! Please enjoy the story! Don't forget to review!

* * *

**Somewhere in the Realm of Darkness**

_Darkness,_

_And darkness…_

"Where am I?"

He looked at his surroundings. His question left unanswered. What he heard was his question echoing in the darkness. There was no for the darkness. But even if there were any, he couldn't reach it. His couldn't move his feet. Just then, he realized that he could not control his own body. He brandished the red dagger that Zhou Yu had given to him through the darkness.

"Hey, what's wrong with me?"

He felt he had jabbed something, or perhaps someone. But he didn't know what. And why he did it, he didn't know? His hand moved against his will. _This is bad._ He thought.

Soon after, he felt his hand wet. The shining metal of the dagger was stained with a scarlet liquid. A realization soon struck him that it was blood. His victim was motionless for some moments, before finally slumped onto the floor and lied on the ground. He didn't hear any sound of breathing. The body in front of him was dead. Finally, he could get a control of his body. But it was too late.

The dagger fallen from his hand involuntarily, making an eerie clattering voice that was echoed in the darkness. He didn't know where he was, not could he believe what he had done. Murdering. But where was he? And who had he killed?

He couldn't see the corpse due to the darkness, and perhaps it was better. He wanted to run away as far as his feet could allow. But before he could do it, a sound came behind him.

"Liu Bei!"

He was utterly shocked. So the one that he had killed was the Shu Emperor. But, wasn't that what Zhou Yu had told him to do? Despite of that fact, he knew that he was a murderer. The new voice had told him, although not directly. It was Shang Xiang's voice.

Now, he stunned on where he stood, unable to run away. A dim light appeared as he saw Shang Xiang rushed toward into the corpse of the Shu Emperor, knelt beside him and rested his head on her arms. She wept and sobbed. But what could he do? Even if he wanted to, he couldn't do it. He was the guilty one. He stood still there, eyed her with wide eyes. After shaking his body to only find out that the Shu Emperor had been died, she let out a scream. A long and loud scream that full of despair and sorrow. He twitched.

Then, Shang Xiang turned to look at him. Her face was stained with tears. A disgusted look directed at him. He knew that he had to be ready to receive the princess' fury toward him. But, did he deserve something that he didn't want to? He just wanted her to be with him. Was that wrong? Then why was she looked at him with a glare that even worse than death itself?

"Lu Xun…" She gritted her teeth. He could heard it trough her voice. And he knew that she was disgusted at mentioning his name. "… you murderer!"

He was unable to fight back. "Shang Xiang…I…"

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!" She shouted at him. She stood up. Clenching her fists, she was ready to attack him anytime.

Lu Xun moved closer to her. But she stepped back, as if a ghost approached her. He had never seen her like that before. Was the death of the Shu Emperor that made her cried? Then, was he really true that she loved Liu Bei and not him?

"Shang Xiang, listen. I didn't intend to do that…"

But he did.

And she too, knew that he had an intention to do that.

She raised her chakrams. Her eyes were that of a wild beast's that had been wounded and was ready to fight the attacker back. "You'll pay for that!"

He knew that he was the one to be punished. He had done something that could take him to a capital punishment and he was ready for it. But one thing that he wasn't ready that the 'executer' was the woman that he loved most. And even worse, it seemed that she would be satisfied of his death.

Shang Xiang moved closer to him. She was puzzled that he didn't do anything to defend himself. He just let his head hung low. No resistance, as if he had been waiting for his fate for so long. After a few steps away from him, she was ready to slit his throat using her chackrams and no hesitance on her. The chackram was just a few inches away from his neck. He closed his eyes.

"You aren't afraid?"

Lu Xun sighed. "Afraid of what?"

Smirking, she answered him. "Afraid of death."

He kept his mouth shut. He shook his head as a reply.

"Very well." she drew the chackram closer to him. He now could felt the cold metal. "You now? You ought to be more resistant. It is probably the biggest mistake in your life. Giving up your life."

He turned away, dared not to face her. And his voice was almost breaking. "I have done so many mistakes in my life. Why bother make one again?" He asked, although he didn't wait for an answer. He just wanted to get away from that place as soon as possible. If death were the only way, he would be willing to accept it.

She grinned maliciously. "It won't be my sin, then. It was al your mistake and it will be you to be blamed." Licking her dry lips, she was ready to behead him. "Die!"

He closed his eyes. He waited the strike for almost like eternity, but it didn't come. He was still breathing.

He timidly opened his eyes, dreaded of what he would see. And the sight he saw was probably the most macabre sight in his life. He saw Shang Xiang stood still there with wide eyes. The chackrams fell to the ground. Blood spilled from her mouth. She was so close that he could feel her warm breath. It was fast. He saw the same dagger that he had used to kill Liu Bei jabbed her on her stomach. Moreover, he was the one who gripped the hilt of the dagger. He, once again, murdered someone. The blood squirted and some stained his clothes.

"Shang Xiang…!"

She didn't answer. From the corner of her eyes, a tear dropped. He didn't have the nerve to wipe it though, knowing that he was the cause of it. Her body slumped and fell onto his arms. Her dead body became more and more stiffened and colder. He embraced her, but it didn't change anything.

"Shang Xiang? Wake up, will you?"

No answer. Now, his entire body trembling. His eyes started to contain the tears.

"Shang Xiang?"

His eyes could no longer hold it. Fresh tears rolled from his eyes and dropped to the ground. Some ended up on her reddish hair.

"Shang Xiang!"

He yelled and shook her body, hoping with the most pathetic of futility to stir some life to her.

"SHANG XIANG!!!!"

--

**The World that Never Was, Havoc's Divide**

"I've been waiting for you, Riku."

Luxord smirked as Riku stepped in. He was dressed in a black long coat, much like him. The only difference was that Riku put on the hood to cover his face. Still, Luxurd knew it was Riku. He was there to seek for something. Revenge. It must have been his trick that Xing Cai avoided him. He had taken his light away from him. So, this was the revenge. The dark Keyblade master wasn't going to let Luxord run away without revenge.

Riku replied sarcastically. "Waiting for me…" He paused. "…or waiting for your death?"

He chuckled, and the dark chuckle turned into a laugh. "Isn't that question better to be inquired to you?"

Riku gritted his teeth in anger. Gripping the hilt of his Way To Dawn tightly, he ran toward Luxord. The organization member, surprised by his attack, summoned some Magicians to block the revengeful Keyblade master's attack.

"Hmp. Do you think they will be any use?" Riku said in a mock tone, without slowing his pace and kept advancing toward Luxord.

As he got closer with the Magicians, they attacked him. However, Riku was a lot faster than the Nobodies. As soon as he got them by his attack range, he gave them several slash. It happened fast. Without having any change to protect themselves, the Magicians soon disappeared in the darkness.

"Is that all you've got?" He said arrogantly. Now, the distance between the two of them wasn't so far. Luxord wasn't out of his attack range now. With one blow, he was sure he could defeat him.

That, if his enemy didn't give any counterattack.

It never happened, however, as Luxord summoned more Magicians. Riku was ready for that. The Nobodies had surrounded him.

"How about that?" Floating in the air, the certain organization member challenged him.

Riku kept his head down. The Magicians were waiting for Luxord's order to attack and ready whenever he did so. Luxord himself was witing for Riku's reply though. The enemy was so many, countless, he might say. _Riku will have no change against them_, Luxord thought to himself, _unless he can find a strategy like his new Keyblade master friend_.

Little did he know that the 'Riku' in front of him was Riku he used to know.

"You're…" Riku spoke in a low voice. "…pathetic."

Luxord was more than shocked as he heard his words. But before he could fight back his remark, Riku was nowhere to be found. The Magicians could do nothing other than stone-statued. Luxord himself had no idea where Riku had gone.

"Running away?"

Out of the sudden, all of the Nobodies in the room were covered in darkness. Luxord couldn't see anything. But soon enough, he found out that the creature he had summoned before had gone, disappeared in the darkness. Nothing was left.

"I even haven't broken a sweat yet."

Luxord turned back, to see Riku floating behind him. He readied his dark Keyblade.

Using the cards as barrier, Luxord blocked the attack. However, Riku was fast, far faster than him. And the Keyblade he used cut the cards into half. With a seemingly effortless blow, Riku knocked Luxord down to the ground.

As he grounded, Riku smirked arrogantly. "How's that?"

"You haven't seen my power yet." The organization member hissed in anger. As he finally on his feet, four huge cards appeared, interrupting Riku's sight from Luxord.

"What trick do you have now, gambler of fate?" Riku asked, crossing his arms. He wasn't too surprised nor was he impressed by that. This was Luxord's little game. He should choose the right card. If he found the right card, Luxord would appear. But if he didn't, he would turn into a card himself.

"Coward." Riku remarked. "Is that your only trick?"

Riku didn't follow the game's rule, however. He ran towards the cards and gripped the Keyblade by its hilt tightly.

He slashed the cards. As he had past them, he turned back to find that the four of them were vanished. With that, Luxord appeared.

"Who are you?!"

This was finally Riku flipped his hood back, revealing that he wasn't Riku anymore. He was in Ansem's or Xehanort Heartless' body. Luxord paralyzed in shock.

"You…!"

Riku nodded. "Yes." He glared at him. His eyes burning with rage and desire of revenge. "And the cause of this is YOU!"

Without wasting any seconds, Riku increased his pace. Luxord, once again, used the cards as a barrier. It was a futile effort, though. With a seemingly like the last attack, Riku slashed at the cards, along with the organization member.

The cards were all vanished, as Luxord himself fell on his knees. Riku had defeated him.

"Riku, how could you…?"

Without turning back, Riku put on his hood to cover his face again. "Good bye, Luxord."

That was the last thing Luxord heard, as he vanished in the darkness. _One more Organization has fallen_, Riku thought to himself. He wasn't going to let any of them escaped his wrath. He was going to slay them all.

Suddenly, he felt the dark power beneath his body vanished.

"What's this?!"

He fell on the ground. Still panting, he felt as if a part of him was taken away. He lost his dark power. And perhaps he was going to vanish in the darkness just like the other Nobodies. Soon enough, his world was enveloped in black.

--

**Wu Capital City: Jian Ye, Wu Palace, Lu Xun's Room**

"SHANG XIANG!"

Lu Xun jumped from his bed. He was restless and sleepless last night. The nightmare was the cause of it. He shook his head to shoo away the memory of the terrible dream. His eyes shoot to the red dagger. It was still on the desk beside his bed. But his eyes were more focused on the things beside it. The star-shaped mirror charm and the crimson headband. Instead of picking the dagger, he picked those two gifts from the princess. He gazed at both of them deeply. They belonged to Shang Xiang. He didn't have change to give those back to her. Nevertheless, how could he return them to Shang Xiang now?

"Shang Xiang, I love you so much. More than you would ever know…" He muttered. Then, a tear rolled down to his cheeks. He opened the drawer and took a glance at his diary. Shang Xiang had read it. So now, she must have figured out his true feeling toward her.

And she didn't love him back.

It was a fact. A fact that he found so hard to accept.

'_You want her to always be at your side.'_

That was what Naminé had said last night. And that was true. He wanted Shang Xiang so badly that might be considered as a wrongdoing. This was the bad side of love.

And what if she didn't?

He shook his head. If she didn't want, the best course of action was to force her. Was that really true? He recalled the nightmare he had last night. Letting out a sigh, he knew that it wasn't right. He didn't want to be with her, if the prize of it was depressing her. He couldn't see her like that. It would just serve to break his heart. He would rather see her with Liu Bei, smiling and full of happiness, than to be beside her, but always have to watch her crying.

That was another bad side of love. He would be willing to hurt himself badly than to let the one he loved crying. How could his heart bear the pain? He had just figured out that he loved her so much and soon after he would tell her his true feeling. But before that happened, he had to pretend that he never loved her. It was difficult and painful. Yet, he had to soothe it away. What an irony.

The image of Shang Xiang and Liu Bei together appeared in his mind. They were enjoying their time together so much. And how about him? He felt defeated. But he knew inside his heart, he too, was happy that at least he could see Shang Xiang smiling. That was the greatest joy in his life.

How he felt like a masochist now. Could this feeling be the cause of that? Whatever the answer was, he knew that love works in a strange way. And love always right. If he wasn't able to make her love him, then he should give up. If that would keep her smile, he would do it.

If Shang Xiang was forced to marry Liu Bei, then perhaps he could do something. But the truth that he knew was Shang Xiang loved Liu Bei. So she wasn't forced to marry him.

He wiped his tears for the last time. He got up from his bed, took a bath, and put his clothes on. Before leaving his room, he took the dagger, the charm, and the headband with him.

--

**Shu Capital City: Cheng Du, Shu Palace, Palace Gate**

King Mickey opened the dark portal. Riku had gone somewhere and he knew where he could be now. Whatever he had done, it must've been something bad. And King Mickey was going to help him. He hadn't bid a farewell with anyone, and he didn't need to. He was going to come back anyway as soon as he found Riku. Thinking about what he had seen last night made him shiver. Riku had given in to darkness. It was something King Mickey tried so hard to prevent from happening.

As he sighed and took a first step, a girl voice called him. It was Xing Cai.

"WAIT!!!"

King Mickey turned back to see her. She was panting.

"What's wrong, Xing Cai?" King Mickey asked.

She shook her head in confusion. "I'm the one who should ask you. Where will you go?"

"I… ummm…" He bit his lip. "Well, Riku is missing so I look for him."

Xing Cai covered her mouth in shock. Was Riku left because of her? No, there was no way he ran from his duty just because of this problem. And if Riku really left because of her, how could she forgive herself? Now, she found out something. Even when she had avoided him, she was hurt when she found out Riku had left. No matter how hard she tried, she still loved him. And she couldn't do anything to stop him from leaving nor forget him easily.

"Your Majesty," She asked. Her voice was trembling but it was firm. "May I join you?"

King Mickey looked at her disbelievingly. He knew that she was the reason why Riku had left. And now she asked to go with him. It was too late, all too late. He sighed and asked back. "You sure you want to go? Who knows about the danger… the world outside isn't as safe as Shu."

Xing Cai shook her head vigorously. "I don't care about the danger. Please let me join!"

"Why don't you ask Guan Ping, hmm?" King Mickey asked with such an icy reply, knowing nothing about what had happened the last night.

"B-but…" She kept her head down. "I… just want to see Riku."

"Is that so?"

Xing Cai raised her head to look at King Mickey, but that wasn't King Mickey anyway. She turned around and saw someone there. Guan Ping. He walked closer to her and she saw him smiling.

"At least you admitted your feeling, Xing Cai."

"I-I… I'm sorry…"

Guan Ping placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's much better than to lie to your own feeling, isn't it? Feel any better now?"

Xing Cai kept her gaze low. "Yeah, but… Riku is gone."

Guan Ping sighed. Taking her hand, he spoke softly. "That's why you must go after him. You love him, do you?"

Before Xing Cai nodded, King Mickey suddenly stood between them and broke them apart. He looked at the two, confused. As for Guan Ping and Xing Cai, they both exchanged confused glance too.

"Okay. Let's make this clear. Xing Cai, do you love Riku or not? This is a QUESTION and I am waiting for your answer." King Mickey said, crossing his arms. This time he couldn't hold his curiosity anymore. If something REALLY bad happened to Riku, he, as a friend, would always help him. Now he knew that he had involved in this cause, even if it was a personal one.

Xing Cai was a bit shocked at the question. She couldn't help but became hesitant to answer. But there was no time for that anyway, since King Mickey was deadly serious now. She turned to look at Guan Ping before answered. Taking a deep breath, she opened her mouth to answer.

"Yes, I do. I love him." She stated firmly.

"So, why some previous days before Riku heard you said something like you didn't love him?" King Mickey asked again, still holding the disbelieving look on his eyes.

"Well… I am…" Xing Cai bit her lip, unable to answer. It was Guan Ping then who spoke for her.

"I've figured everything. Xing Cai feared that if one day Riku leaves, she will be hurt. That's why she betrayed her own feeling." Guan Ping paused. "I hope you understand, Your Majesty. She loves Riku, but she doesn't want to be ever separated from him."

King Mickey nodded in understanding. Everything was clear now. Both Riku and Xing Cai loved each other. But why should they avoid each other? Love wasn't always mean to be beautiful anytime, right? Sometimes there were bad times. However, he could feel their feeling. If he was going to be separated from the woman of his heart, he too would be so hurt that he wished he never set eyes on his beloved.

"I understand. I'm sorry for thinking bad about you, Xing Cai." He paused, seeing her nodding and smiling in relief, so did Guan Ping. "Well, don't you think we shall take our leave?"

Xing Cai eyed Guan Ping for the last time. She smiled at him. Guan Ping himself was feeling a little hurt, but he knew that this was better, both for Xing Cai, Riku, and himself. His only priority was to make Xing Cai happy and nothing else would be more important than it. She wasn't meant to be with him. And if it was the truth, he was willing to accept it. They could be friends, anyway. Although the relation wouldn't be so special, it would still be okay for him.

"Go, Xing Cai. Bring him back." He patted her shoulder. "And when both of you return, don't forget to tell him…" He smiled playfully. "…that you love him!"

King Mickey laughed, along with Guan Ping. Xing Cai blushed and slapped him on his hand. "Enough with that, Guan Ping!" She looked at King Mickey who nodded back in return. "I should go. Good bye!"

As Guan Ping took a last look at them, Xing Cai and King Mickey stepped in to the darkness.

--

**Wu Capital City: Jian Ye, Wu Palace, Lady Wu's Room**

"SORAAAA!!!!!"

Sora sighed in exasperation. Sooner or latter, he would be no better than a servant to the bossy princess. Early in the morning, she had sneaked into his room and woke him up. Then she ordered him to go to the kitchen and took a plate full of meat buns and a pot of Chinese tea, her favorite breakfast. However, it was better than to face the wrath of the princess.

"Yes, milady?" He answered in a mocking tone.

Shang Xiang sent him a glare. "What's with the 'milady'?"

Sora shrugged and grinned. "Look, you look a lot like one arrogant fat woman who spend all your days on your bed and ordering people around."

She pouted. "Is that it? I thought you would help me."

He sat on the edge of the bed, took a meat bun and took a bite from it. "Of course I want to help you." He chewed the last bite of the delicious snack. "Hey, this tastes good."

"Thought you would like." She took a sip from the Chinese tea. "Well, you know? I'm very grateful. But still, you have promised me something."

"Let me think…" He looked thoughtful for a second. "I can't remember."

"It's about…" Shang Xiang smiled sadly. "you know… Lu Xun."

"Ah, yes." Sora knew why she smiled like that. It was because she knew that probably that would be the last meeting of the two. In the very deep of his heart, he pitied them both. _What a love story…_ he thought to himself.

"I've waited for so long to meet him." She said melancholically.

"I know…" He rubbed the back of his head. "Anyway, I think he's really thankful that you lend him your headband."

"Huh? Why?" She tilted her head.

Sora smiled widely. "because…" he jumped of off her bed. "Your headband brought a miracle!"

Still puzzled, Shang Xiang asked. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you can ask him yourself."

They then left the room, not forgetting to lock it and advanced toward Lu Xun's room. Being cautious so that they wouldn't be noticed by anyone.

As they opened Lu Xun's room door, they found no one was there. They exchanged look in confusion. Where could he be?

"Let me ask Donald and Goofy."

--

**Wu Capital City: Jian Ye, Wu Palace, Strategists' Office Room**

Naminé peeked into the room, hesitant whether to enter or not. The strategists' room had been her favorite place since he found out that Shang Xiang was going to marry Liu Bei. It wasn't because she liked that place, though.

From the window, she could see three men talking to each other. Zhou Yu sat on the chair behind a table and Sun Ce stood beside him. In front of both of them was Lu Xun. Her curiosity made her knocked the door and it drew the three's attention to her. After receiving a nod from Zhou Yu, she opened the door.

"Am I interrupting something?" She asked politely.

"No," Sun Ce answered, still being cheerful as usual. "You come in a right time. Lu Xun's gonna tell us something!"

"And what is that?"

"Dunno." Sun Ce shrugged, then he turned to look at Lu Xun. "What're you gonna tell us, Xun?"

Naminé and Zhou Yu eyed him. Lu Xun kept his head down. He gazed at the floor, hesitant about telling them. In the end though, he gave out a sigh and lifted his gaze to his teacher.

"I want to…" He swallowed hard. "…apologize, Lord Zhou Yu, Lord Sun Ce."

"Relax." Sun Ce said, walked toward him and patted his shoulder. "You did nothing wrong. Why apologize?"

Lu Xun shook his head. "I wish to have your mercy upon me, Lord Sun Ce. For…"

He paused for quite a long time, leaving the three in confusion. They exchanged glances. Naminé, though, had understood what was it that Lu Xun was going to tell them. Zhou Yu himself, as the elder strategist, had made a guess.

Then he continued. "…for not obeying your order."

Before the three had digested what he said, he continued. "I can't do it. I… I refuse to do it." His voice started to break.

"Lu Xun," Zhou Yu stood up from his chair, looked at his student with a disbelieving look. "I don't understand."

_I know you would…_ Lu Xun thought to himself. His finger played with the lose thread on his robe. "You know, Lord Zhou Yu, that Shu and Wu had formed a strong alliance after the battle of Chibi. In spite of the grudge against Lord Liu Bei of Shu due to their trick to get Jing province, you've tried to keep the alliance."

"Jing Province…" Zhou yu gritted his teeth at the mentioned area. Lu Xun ignored it.

"And you have planned the marriage of Lady Sun Shang Xiang and Lord Liu Bei to strengthen it. It was indeed a virtuous deed that would bring benefit to both kingdom, and thus, we could fight Cao Cao together."

"Correction." The Little Conqueror slapped the younger strategist's back playfully, hadn't realized how serious he was. "We planned it because we _thought_ that Shang Xiang _loved_ Liu Bei." Sun Ce gave an emphasis on the word 'thought' and not forgetting to use the past tense for the word 'loved'. However, Lu Xun didn't realize that.

"Hence, I refuse to turn back against them and kill Lord Liu Bei, knowing that it would ruin the alliance that we have tried so hard to form." He placed the red dagger on the table in front of the older strategist. "And if the reason of it is to retrieve Jing Province, I, your humble servant, am unwilling to do it." He continued, this time with a more serious tone hoping that the Little Conqueror would acknowledge it.

And Sun Ce did realized how serious he was. But before he could speak any word, Zhou Yu slammed the table. He spoke, tried to contain his vexation. "Lu Xun, this is an order. And I hope for you obedience." He replied, almost relinquished the formalities.

And Lu Xun did the same. He retorted. "But, my lord, if we're to kill Liu Bei here, what do you think will his subordinate do?" Lu Xun then turned away from him. "They will surely seek revenge and… and…" he trailed off his words. "and… I don't want something bad happen."

With his strong hands, Sun Ce grabbed Lu Xun's shoulder, forcing the smaller man to face him. "I do it not because the alliance. It was for the sake of my sister alone!"

Naminé was unable to speak any word. She just kept watching.

Zhou Yu let out a loud sigh. "I know you're lying, Lu Xun." And he received a surprised look from him. "It's written all in your face."

Lu Xun hung his head low. Sun Ce thereupon released him and let him spoke. "Yes, you're right. That wasn't the only reason."

"So you're saying that all you've said just a made-up reason?" Sun Ce crossed his arms over his chest.

Lu Xun nodded. He didn't say anything.

"Then tell us your real reason." Zhou Yu said.

"It's because…" Lu Xun prepared himself to say the probably most painful statement in his life. He felt his throat plunged and was unable to spoke anything. He kept his head low so no one could see him tried so hard to hold his tears.

"Lu Xun?"

"Because…" His voice became less louder and it was barely audible. "Shang Xiang loves Liu Bei…"

As he had finished the sentence, he broke into tears and rush toward the door. "Please excuse me." Before they could do anything to stop him, he had run and left them there in complete shock. How could he believe that Shang Xiang loved Liu Bei when it wasn't true?

Lu Xun slammed the door to close. As he ran toward his room, avoiding everyone, he crashed into someone.

"S-sorry…" he didn't bother to know who the person he crashed into was. The one and only thing he knew was to hide as far as he could. He ran past the person and left him in shock.

It was Ling Tong who he had been crashed into. And Ling Tong was almost dumbfounded after seeing his brother. That morning, he had searched Lu Xun everywhere to ask about his strange behavior last night. When he found no one in his room, he then walked toward the strategists' room to check whether he was there. Just then, he found his little brother there, crying. He wanted to run after him and asked him why he cried. But he knew that his brother wanted to be alone that time when he was saddened by something. What could be the cause of it? Didn't last night he told him that he was delighted?

Feeling something wasn't right, Ling Tong advanced toward the strategist room. Without bothering to knock the door, he opened it and found Zhou Yu, Sun Ce, and Naminé were standing there, speechless.

"What happen with Boyan?" He inquired.

They didn't answer. But Ling Tong understood when Zhou Yu pointed to the dagger that was placed on the table.

"Lu Xun showed this dagger to me last night." He moved closer and took the dagger, examined it carefully. "He said that you had ordered him to kill Liu Bei. Is that true?"

Zhou Yu nodded. "Yes, but today. For an unknown reason, he refused to do it." He sighed and sat up, rested his back against the chair. "I wonder what's wrong with him."

Sun Ce interrupted. "Yesterday, he looked so different. He was happy when he accepted this task. But today…"

Ling Tong nodded. "That also bothers me."

They fell silent for some moment. Then, Ling Tong took a deep breath before taking the dagger. "If he didn't want to do it, let me do it instead for him."

Zhou Yu and Sun Ce looked at him, surprised. "Are you sure? But why?"

Ling Tong said firmly. "Before he left and fought in Shi Ting, I had promised him something important. But I failed to keep it." He paused. "Now, I want to do it, as an exchange."

Zhou Yu and Sun Ce looked at each other. Soon after, Zhou Yu nodded in agreement. Ling Tong bowed respectfully before leaving the room and taking the dagger with him.

"What now…?" Zhou Yu placed a hand on his forehead. He looked so tired.

As if on cue, the door knocked. It was opened and a maid stood in the doorway. Bowing respectfully, she reported to both of them. "My lord, Lady Sun Shang Xiang is missing!"

"What?!" Sun Ce shouted, making the poor maid startled.

Zhou Yu, being the calmer one, asked the maid. "When did the last time you see her?"

"L-last night, my lord." She stammered.

Before Zhou Yu could asked further, Sun Ce had pulled his arm. "Come on, Zhou Yu! We must find her quickly!" They left the room, followed by the maid.

In the corner of the room, Naminé saw all the event revealed. At the start, she was disappointed when Lu Xun objected to do the plan. But as she saw him leaving the room, heartbroken, she knew something. He didn't lose his heart. The last day he had given into the darkness. But he had fought it and won. That made her somewhat relieved.

--

**Wu Capital City: Jian Ye, Wu Palace, Lu Xun's Room**

Lu Xun finally reached his own room. He knew he was too sentimental. As a man, he had to be strong. Perhaps like his father when he had to face his certain death. He was ashamed of that. His father always told him to be strong, and he had tried so hard to do it. When he was still a kid, whenever he cried, his father was always there beside him and comforted him. After he stopped, his father hugged him and told him not to cry anymore and become strong.

But he wasn't here now. And last night, when Lu Xun cried to his father like a lost child desperately calling for his father, he didn't answer. He abandoned him. But was that true? Was that his father voice that he heard? His father always promised him to never leave him.

Nonetheless, he knew that it was his own fault. He failed to live up his father expectation. To be strong. Yes, he had to be strong. Whatever will came, he should face it. Weeping wouldn't change anything. He wiped away his tears and entered his room.

As he closed the door, he saw some people there. Sora, Donald, Goofy, and the girl of his heart. In spite of his feeling, he tried to smile at them and hid his bloodshot eyes that were caused from crying.

"Hi, everyone." He greeted them.

Before getting any replies from them, Shang Xiang had run toward him and embraced him. But he pulled back and broke the short embrace.

"Xunie?" Shang Xiang eyed him in confusion.

He cleared his throat and looked away from her. Seeing her beautiful face might make him ended up crying again, and he didn't want that.

"Lady Sun…" He trailed off, no longer use 'Shang Xiang'. "…tomorrow will be your wedding day. And…"

Sora tilted his head. Goofy and Donald looked at each other, confused why Lu Xun brought such topic.

He swallowed hard before turning his eyes at her and gave her a forceful smile. "…I congratulate you, Lady Sun."

The trio covered his mouth in surprise. Shang Xiang just stared at him blankly, her face devoid of expression.

"And…" He started to sob. Holding back tears, he continued. "…I want to give these back to you. I don't need them anymore. You can give them to Lord Liu Bei now."

He handed the charm and the headband to her. His hand was trembling when he gave them to the princess. He knew that he would never touch those things again.

He continued. "I wish you had a happy marriage, Lady Sun."

The air was consumed with silence for past few second. The next thing Lu Xun knew was a slap to his cheek. It was so painful, perhaps it was the most painful thing he had ever receive, apart from the news that his love going to marry someone. His hand went to his sore cheek and rubbed it. From the corner of his eyes, he saw her face. It was red and she was ready to burst out whenever she wanted. Her hand clutched the charm and the headband tightly, when the other was shaking furiously after inflicted pain on him. She didn't want to do it. But how could he say that? Her face showed the frustration, as if she bore a heavy burden with her on her shoulders.

They both were speechless, and the same went to Sora, Donald, and Goofy. Realizing her mistake, she pushed him and slammed the door. She left him there, still unsure of what had happened.

Sora was the first one to run after her. He took a quick glance and gave Lu Xun a disdainful look before left the room. "You rotten…!" And he too, slammed the door. That was left only Lu Xun, Donald, and Goofy.

_What have I done now…? I make a mistake? Again?_ He thought as he rested his back against the door and let his body slid to the cold floor, drawing his knees closer to his chest. He buried his face in his hand, letting his tears flow and stained his clothes, not bothering that Goofy and Donald were there seeing him crying.

Donald walked toward him. His staff that he often used to smack Lu Xun on his head was grabbed tightly. He scowled as he looked at the frail boy.

"Lu Xun, you know what you've done?!" He yelled at him.

No answer. _I was going to ask you the same question…_ Lu Xun thought to himself.

Before giving him a lecture, Donald started by smacking his head, per usual. As he raised it and already to hit him, he heard soft sobs and mumble. He tried to hear them.

"What went wrong…" That's what he heard.

Donald drew his ear closer to him. "What did you say, Lu Xun? Repeat?"

It was then Lu Xun raised his head to look upon him. He showed his face. Donald was paralyzed. He put of his hat and tried to cover his tearful face with it. He was a complete mess, that was what Donald thought. His face was red. His clothes were wet by his own tears. Both his honey colored hair and his face was damp. With those watery eyes, he looked at Donald and inquired the question.

"Tell me, Donald. What went wrong?" His voice was weak. "Please tell me…" Why had everything gone wrong was beyond his knowledge. He had refused to obey his mentor's order. All because he knew that she loved him, that was what he thought. However, he didn't get anything but slap from her.

Goofy placed a hand on Donald shoulder. He shook his head and Donald understood. It wasn't a right time to give him a lecture. And perhaps he should never. It was safe to say that this might be the hardest time in his life and they shouldn't make it harder for him.

--

**Wu Capital City: Jian Ye, Wu Palace, Lady Wu's Room**

"Shang Xiang, come on! Pull yourself together…"

All Sora's effort to comfort her was all useless. Shang Xiang kept crying. She buried her face in the pillow, and soon, the pillow was soaked by her tears.

"Stop crying, okay?" Sora pleaded.

Shang Xiang finally raised her head to look at Sora. Her eyes were red and swollen. She burst out. "STOP CRYING?! Is that all you can say?! You know nothing about me! You don't understand my feeling!" She cried out loud.

He shut his mouth in shock. Indeed he didn't. How could he understand her feeling? It was easy to say but hard to do. She was heartbroken. The man that she loved most had congratulated her for her wedding with another man. That must be meant that he never really loved her. _But is that true?_ Sora thought. He knew exactly that Lu Xun loved Shang Xiang with all his heart. Then, why should he say something like that? Everything was so complicated for Sora.

After a few minutes, Shang Xiang spoke up, letting her words to come out from her mouth. "I'm sorry, Sora…" She sobbed. "I just don't get it. Why did he say that? I'm going to be married to another man, and he…" She was unable to continue.

"I, too, didn't understand that." He said.

Once again, they fell silent for some moments that felt like eternity. Sora, though couldn't understand her feeling, tried to be understanding.

"Shang Xiang, do you want me here? Or do you feel more comfortable alone now?" He asked.

Shang Xiang looked at him with a faint smile. Then she nodded weakly.

Sora sighed and left the room.

--

**The World that Never Was, Havoc's Divide**

It was all silent, an eerie silent.

As they walked in, they both noticed someone in a black coat, lied motionlessly on the floor. Xing Cai didn't knew him, she came into conclusion that he was one of the organization members that had been defeated by Riku. But King Mickey knew otherwise.

"Your Majesty, let's go. He's not here." Xing Cai turned around and ready to leave the place.

"Wait, Xing Cai." he stopped her, and she did so. He pointed to the man. "He is Riku."

Xing Cai looked at the man with wide eyes. "Are you serious?"

King Mickey nodded. "I wouldn't be joking about my friend's life."

As he spoke, he ran closer toward the man, followed by Xing Cai. They couldn't see any sign of Riku. He lied facing down the ground and he wore a black hood that usually used by the organization. Xing Cai was hesitant at first, still didn't believe that the man in front of her was Riku. Xing Cai knelt beside him and rested his head on her arm. But still, she couldn't see his face. The hood was what covered his face. King Mickey himself surveyed the surroundings.

"This battlefield… two people have been fighting here." He concluded, without looking at her. "That must be Riku and Luxord."

Xing Cai looked at him, then turned her gaze back to the unconscious Riku. "But Luxord is not here. I mean, we don't find his corpse."

King Mickey turned to look at her and walked closer to her. "Nobodies are different Xing Cai. They aren't supposed to be."

Xing Cai was puzzled. "What does that mean?"

"It's mean…" King Mickey answered. "They come from the darkness, and in the end, they are fated to be doomed back to darkness. That's why they leave nothing here."

Xing Cai nodded, giving no further question. They fell silent for some moment.

It was then finally Xing Cai realized that Riku was still wearing the black hood.

"Your Majesty, don't you think Riku doesn't suit this coat?" She asked.

"Of course not." He simply stated. "Well, why do you ask?"

"If you think so, why don't we put off his black coat? I've mistook him for the organization." She then pulled out her hands to pull off the hood.

"Don't!" King Mickey quickly stopped her. "He's not Riku anymore!"

"Huh?" She tilted her head at one side in confusion. "What do you mean? Riku is not Riku anymore?"

"I mean…" King Mickey sighed, this would be a long explanation. "Riku is now a heartless."

"Heartless?"

He nodded in reply. "Xehanort's Heartless."

"Who's Xehanort?"

"He's the leader of the Organization XIII"

"How come he becomes the Organization leader?"

King Mickey smacked his head. "No, the leader of Organization XIII is Xehanort's Nobody."

She frowned. It was obvious that she was confused. However, she shrugged in the end. From the very beginning, she couldn't understand anything. And she didn't bother too. It was better for her, though. How could she believe Riku, her one and only Riku in her heart, become the leader of this wicked organization that was planning to take China? It seemed she still couldn't differ between Heartless and Nobodies.

"He's still Riku, no matter what." She didn't change her mind, being as stubborn as her father.

"Xing Cai, wait!"

Xing Cai pulled off the hood. Before King Mickey had stopped her, as her hand touch the black coat, a dazzlingly bright ray shone from Riku's body. Both of them were surprised and covered their eyes with their hand.

"What's that?!"

"I don't know!"

The light was soon dimmed slowly. And they opened their eyes, but found nothing different. They checked their surrounding. Nothing had changed.

"Well, since it's nothing, let's not let the light distract us. We've much to do."

As she spoke so, she pulled off Riku's hood, revealing…

"Xing Cai! Wait!" King Mickey stopped her, but it was too late.

… His handsome face. Nothing was different. He was asleep and looked so tired.

"What've I told you?" She turned to look at the confused King Mickey. "He's still Riku, no matter what."

"Strange…" He scratched his head in confusion.

Xing Cai hugged Riku in delight. She was relieved that she didn't notice that a single tear ran down from her eyes.

And as Xing Cai did so, King Mickey looked at the two. Everything was clear now. He thought inwardly.

_Xing Cai is Riku's light. When she avoided him, he lost his light. Now, his light has come back for him. And she won't leave him anymore…

* * *

_Okay, everything is alright now. Lu Xun and Riku are no longer possessed. The only problem is the marriage. Can Ling Tong really help them? Find out in the next chapter. I can't tell you the exact time about when I will update with so many homework here! School is trying to kill me. Still, I promise it wouldn't be long.

Once again, sorry for my bad English, especially about Riku and Luxord battle. So many grammatical mistakes there...

Anyway, please R&R!


	14. Nobody's Heart

Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters belong to KOEI - Dynasty Warriors and Square Enix - Kingdom Hearts II

This story take place from Dynasty Warriors 5 and Kingdom Hearts II.

Not a very long update, isn't it? Well, just as I've said in the last chapter. I have to finish this story ASAP! Anyway, for this chapter, I'm quite sure you have to have a map of Three Kingdoms era, which will make you easier to read this story.

Anyway, this chapter title is a bit strange, don't you think? Nobody isn't suppose to have heart. Well, I get this idea when I read the review saying about a certain someone turned into a Nobody. That's where I got the idea! Thanks to you all who reviewed for the last two chapter

And now is the WEDDING CEREMONIAL of Liu Bei and Shang Xiang! I've write this chapter as best as I can. I hope you enjoy it, as this chapter almost hold the most importance among all chapters.

For the review...

**RebelWright7**: I'm sorry, I just never celebrate Halloween. I'm glad you like my story and please keep R&R.

**Dunrrr**: Don't worry, I won't let anything bad happen to Lu Xun and Shang Xiang. They're my fav character, after all.

I'm sorry I don't really have time to say anything, as we're now near Christmas. Things are getting more busy. So, please enjoy my story!

* * *

**Shu Capital City: Cheng Du, Shu Palace, Guest's Room**

"_Doctor, is he going to be alright?"_

"_Please lower your voice, my lady."_

"_Sir, you've to help us! He absolutely isn't going to be alright!"_

"_There's nothing I can do now."_

Door closed.

That was everything he heard. The first and the third voice sounded so familiar to him. But who were they? And furthermore, who was he? He couldn't remember even a single memory.

His memory failed him.

When he opened his eyes, he saw nothing. Nothing but colorful blur.

_Great, not only my memory fails me, my vision too!_ He remarked inwardly.

He closed his eyes once more. He was concentrating to get his memory back. Then, his brain started working. He was there, in the middle of a forest, on the way to Cheng Du. On the ground, lied countless corpses of bandits and soldiers. The blood spilled everywhere. At this sight, his face turned in horror.

_Where am I?_

Then, he saw two figures. One of them was sitting against a tree. A girl stood in front of him. They were talking about something, but he could hardly hear anything. _Who are they?_ He though.

"_REINFORCEMENT!!!!"_

"_Finally the reinforcement has arrived! Wait here, Riku! I'll call for help."_

"_No need, Xing Cai. I can walk."_

"_NO! Sit here unless you want to lose more blood!"_

Then the girl left. As he kept watching, the boy noticed something on the ground. It was a green handband. Probably it was hers. He picked it and sat back.

He once again found himself in a world of black as the boy finally collapsed.

_Who is that?_

_Was that me?_

Yes, he was certain that the boy he saw was him. Then, who was the girl? Must be someone he knew very well. As he forced himself to think again, he regained his memories. He was Riku, and was a Keyblade wielder. His duty was to get rid of Nobodies and Heartless. He and King Mickey ended up in that world because they wanted to meet Sora and the new Keyblade wielder.

But he still hadn't had any clue about the girl. Who was she, anyway?

Thinking so hard after a long slumber was nearly killed his brain cells. Still, he didn't stop. He had remembered everything but the girl.

Soon after, he gave up, knowing that he wouldn't be able to remember her. He opened his eyes. It was all blurry, but he managed to clear the haze. As the first sight was seen, he saw two people talking to each other. It seemed both of them hadn't noticed that he had woken up. One of them had two big round ears. He was sure it was King Mickey. But the girl in front of him… _who is she?_ He thought. He couldn't see her face since she stood with her back facing him. He was curious to see her face.

Then, as if on cue, she turned back. Their gaze met. She looked at him with wide-eyes filled with shock. As he saw her concerned face, he strangely recalled her. She was the first person whom he met when he arrived there. But she was more than that.

She was Xing Cai, the girl who won his heart.

--

**Wu Capital City: Jian Ye, Wu Palace, Great Hall**

Ling Tong gazed at the dagger. Was that the thing that had changed his little brother from an innocent benevolent boy to a ruthless blood-thirst demon? It was lucky that the young strategist became a demon just for one night. On the next day, Ling Tong found him crying and returned the dagger to Zhou Yu, which mean he was no longer controlled by the demon inside the dagger anymore.

Still, would the dagger change him too? But he was ready for anything. If it was for him brother, he would do anything. He had broken his promise. Now, he wouldn't let him down.

He then eyed the Shu Emperor. Yes, he was ready for everything. As he watched every movement of the Shu Emperor, he gripped the hilt of the dagger tighter and tighter, until his knuckle went white.

--

**Wu Capital City: Jian Ye, Wu Palace, Lady Wu's Room**

For the umpteenth time, Da Qiao knocked the door.

"Shang Xiang, open the door!"

Came a shout from behind the door as a reply. "NO WAY! Unless Liu Bei leaves this place, I won't open the door!" That must be Shang Xiang.

This time, Sun Ce sighed in exasperation. "Sis! Open the door! Everything is going to be alright!!!"

Xiao Qiao looked at Zhou Yu while Zhou Yu, still pondering awhile, finally spoke up. "We should barge in. no matter what."

Sun Ce nodded in agreement. They both stepped back a few step. Da Qiao and Xiao Qiao could do nothing but watch them. The two must have known what would happen if they made the princess angry.

Sun Ce warned her for the last time. "Sis! If you don't open, I will smash the door!"

No reply. No voice at all.

"One!" Sun Ce and Zhou Yu took their stance.

"Two!" The Qiao sisters prayed that their husbands would be alright.

"THREE!!!" Sun Ce and Zhou Yu broke open the door. Fortunately, the door was finally opened. They quickly entered the room while their wives followed them.

There, they found her. She had bloodshot eyes with black bags under them. The usual immaculate appearance was now completely different. She wasn't more than a mess. Her face was pale colored with tears stained it. The four took a deep breath in shock as they felt a pang of guilty hit them, especially Sun Ce. Seeing his sister like that was what he wanted least.

Shang Xiang herself was shocked when they finally manage to enter the room. But, instead of cried hysterically, she scowled at them.

"Sis…"

"GET LOST!!" She screamed.

Sun Ce grabbed her hand. "Calm down, sis!" She kept struggling. "Everything is gonna be alright!"

Zhou Yu came for his aid. "Shang Xiang, it's okay! This is just a trick!"

Still, she didn't stop. Even Da Qiao and Xiao Qiao had to help them.

"Let go! Let go of me, you bastard!"

But they didn't.

As she kept struggling, Xiao Qiao yelled at her. "Shang Xiang! What're you doing!" she shook her body. "This is just a trick! We won't let you marry Liu Bei!"

At this, Shang Xiang finally stopped. She gave up.

"Trick?" She asked.

Zhou Yu and Sun Ce sighed in relief. "Yes."

"You use me as a trick?"

The four exchanged glance. Shang Xiang felt like she was being betrayed. How could they use her as just a tool?

"No, Shang Xiang! Listen." Zhou Yu spoke first. "It's a very complicated misunderstanding. We don't have much time to discuss it."

Sun Ce patted her shoulder. "Trust us, Shang Xiang. Now, you must get dressed."

Perhaps she was out of energy. She hadn't sleep last nigh, thinking about how her life would change. She sighed a little, before followed them to another room.

--

**Shu Capital City: Cheng Du, Shu Palace, Guest's Room**

Xing Cai paralyzed as though she was a statue, motionless. Riku rubbed his eyes and looked at her, then he smiled.

"Good morning, Xing Cai." He greeted her, but she didn't greet him back. Instead she eyed him strangely as if she had seen a ghost. That made him frowned in confused. He turned to look at King Mickey, but his expression wasn't much different.

A tear dropped from her brown eyes. She cried in relief. At first, she thought that after Riku fought Luxord in Ansem's body, he would vanish in darkness or die. But none of them were true. There he was, still alive.

In a lightning-fast movement, she jumped onto the bed and embraced him, letting her tears stained his clothes.

"Riku, you're alive!" She cried and laughed at the same time.

He put his arm around her back. "Of course I am! Do you think those bandits could kill me?"

Her smile fell. She broke the embrace and looked at him confusedly. "Huh? Bandits?"

He frowned and nodded. "Yes. Bandits." He looked thoughtful for a moment. "We encountered some bandits on our journey back to Cheng Du, right? And the one of the bandits nearly killed me. Do you forget?"

"It was…" She started to explain when King Mickey tugged her sleeve. She eyed him and understood that he wanted to tell her something so she drew her ear closer to him.

"Xing Cai…" He whispered. "It seems that he couldn't recall anything after the journey back from Mount Ding Jun."

"Why is that?"

"I don't know. This is really weird, as if that part of memory had been taken from him."

"This is bad."

"No, it isn't." King Mickey shook his head. "He lose his memory about his fight against Luxord, and the memory of you avoiding him. Don't you think it's good?"

Xing Cai bit her lip. "I guess so."

"What are you two talking about?" Riku asked suddenly. "May I know?"

The two turned to look at him.

"Nothing, Riku." She smiled, and before Riku could ask further, she quickly changed the subject. "Well, you're right. Bandits wouldn't kill you. I shouldn't have worried too much." She said jokingly. As she finished her sentence, King Mickey quickly 'retreated', letting the two had their time.

Riku chuckled. "But I'm happy knowing that you worried about me." He then groped something in his pocket. "And I want to return this to you…"

"Return what?" She tilted her head to one side.

"Wait a moment…" He still groping, but found nothing. "Hey, it's lost!"

He looked at her wrist, and he eyed her confusedly. "Well, after you left for calling the reinforcement, I found your hand band that fallen to the ground. But it seems you've taken it from me when I was asleep, am I right?" He made a fake scowl.

Xing Cai giggled. _He truly forgot everything,_ she thought. "Well, yes. I'm sorry…"

He yawned and stretched. "Wait, why is it so quiet? I always thought that a palace should be full of noise"

"It is." She answered. "Because everyone has gone to Wu."

"Oh NO!" He smacked his forehead. "Then I couldn't find Sora and the new Keyblade master!" He eyed her. "How long have I been sleeping?"

"Ummmm…." At this, she couldn't lie. "More than one week…"

His eyes widened in surprise. "More than one week?!"

"Y-yeah." She said.

He sighed in aggravation. "Then I should go to Wu too."

"What for, Riku?" She inquired.

"Have you forgotten?" He asked back. "I want to meet them, my friends, in Wu. Come on, Xing Cai. I want to talk to King Mickey."

--

**Wu Capital City: Jian Ye, Wu Palace, Great Hall**

The hall was full of people on both red and green clad. Everyone had dressed in their best clothes, since the ceremony was the wedding of the Shu Emperor and the Wu Princess. The room was beautifully decorated and whoever saw the room would give compliment. On the every side of the wall was hung red silk with the painting of gold tiger. Everything was perfect.

But was it really 'perfect'?

Sora stood in the corner of the room. His face showed that he wasn't pleased with the wedding. Crossing his arms, he looked at his two friends. Donald and Goofy. Both of them had the same expression as him.

"Where's Shang Xiang?" He asked.

Nobody answered. Sora sighed for the countless times.

Suddenly, his eyes caught the sight of someone who had acted strangely these two days. He was Ling Tong. Just like Lu Xun, he had avoided his brothers, Gan Ning and Lu Meng. Certainly Ling Tong himself wasn't as depressed as Lu Xun, was he? As he grew suspicious, he searched for someone he knew would know everything.

It wasn't really hard though. Sora found Naminé standing near the door. Her head down.

"Naminé?"

She was a bit startled before looking up at him and forced a smile. "Yes?"

Sora scratched his head. "Well, it's none of my business actually. But don't you notice something wrong with Ling Tong?"

Naminé let out a deep sigh. "Of course I do."

"You know why?"

"That's…" She knew it was a secret, but Sora wouldn't tell it to anybody else. She pulled Sora to the very corner of the room and whispered to him in a very low voice. "Listen. This is a secret plot. Never think of telling this to everyone, okay?"

Sora nodded, and Naminé continued.

"At the first, Lord Sun Ce and Lord Zhou Yu thought Shang Xiang loved Liu Bei. And that's why they proposed the wedding plan to the Shu Emperor."

"How stupid!" Sora cut her off. "Everybody knows that Shang Xiang…"

"Sssshhh…" Naminé placed a finger on her lip. She then continued. "It was then I told them the truth. But it was too late. Shu had arrived in Wu and there's no way to cancel the plan."

"So…"

"So, Lord Zhou Yu made another plan. He asked Lu Xun to…" She took a deep breath. "…kill Liu Bei."

Sora's eyes widened in surprise. "Isn't Zhou Yu Lu Xun's teacher? Doesn't he know that his student wouldn't do that?"

Naminé nodded. "You've got the point there. Lu Xun refused to do it. In the end, it was Ling Tong who took the job."

Still, Sora looked a bit unsure. "But, is it a good idea to kill Liu Bei? I mean, won't it give an effect to the Shu-Wu alliance?"

"It certainly will." She shook her head in regret. "But we don't have any other choice. This is the only way."

--

**Wu Capital City: Jian Ye, In the Forest Near the River**

Lu Xun strolled, wandering the forest without any purpose. He didn't want to see the wedding ceremony. Not with his heart like that. Bringing his Falcon, he soon found himself near the river, when he had got his Keyblades for the first time. He remembered how delighted he was when he received the magnificent weapon.

But now, it was all gone. The weapon was nothing more than a cursed thing in his life now. If he wasn't chosen one, he would be with Shang Xiang now. And if he hadn't left Jian Ye, he could stop the marriage from happening.

However, did Shang Xiang love him?

No, she didn't. He couldn't blame the Keyblades for that. From the very beginning, he should have known that. How fool he was to believe everyone.

He sat under a tree, enjoying the scenery of the river to ease the pain in his heart. It was to no avail. It didn't help at all. His mind kept picturing the marriage of Liu Bei and Shang Xiang.

He had given a change to kill Liu Bei. But he didn't do it. He couldn't do it, not with seeing Shang Xiang crying.

Instead of thinking about Shang Xiang, he thought of something else. He recalled a memory when he was just a little boy when his father still alive. They lived in Wujun peacefully, before any miserable thing happened.

**-Flashback Mode!-**

"Dad?"

The five-year-old Lu Yi walked beside his father. The playtime was over. It was already dark so he had to go home. His father was the one who called him. The two, father and son, walked together. His father was deep in his own thought and surely Lu Yi had startled him.

"Yes, Yi?"

"I'm just wondering…" He bit his lip. "Why the other children always call some women 'mom'? What's mom?"

Lu Jun sighed. How could he answer his son's question? "Yi, every child have mom." That's what he could say.

The little boy was becoming more curious, however. "Really? Then, where's my mom? Oh, and you haven't told me what mom is."

The older man didn't answer. Instead, he turned away from him.

Lu Yi pouted. "Dad… please tell me."

Lu Jun finally gave up, especially after seeing his son's golden puppy eyes. How his son got the golden eyes, must be from his wife. His wife had the same beautiful golden eyes. She died giving birth to Lu Yi. At first, Lu Jun blamed the boy, but her dead wish was to love the child. He tried. The first month was hard for him, but as he saw how his only son grew up, he soon learned to love the kid.

"Your mom." He looked dreamy for a second. "Was a great woman."

Lu Yi nodded in acknowledgment, although he hadn't found out what mom is. He asked more. "Dad, my friends always talk about their parents. I mean, they often hear their father say something like 'I love you' to their mom." He tilted his head to one side in confusion. "What's love? And do you love mom? If yes, where is she?"

Lu Jun glanced at his son for a second. "Of course I love her, Yi. You would never understand."

"Why not?" He asked further. "Oh, and what's love dad?"

No reply. Instead, Lu Jun stopped. That made Lu Yi became more and more confused.

"Dad?"

Soon enough, his dad embraced him. "Your mom… is gone." Lu Yi could feel his father's tears on his shoulder. He was even more confused.

"Dad? What's wrong? Why are you crying? Where does mom go?"

There was too many unanswered question. Lu Jun could only stood up and continue walking, trying to hide the fact that he had been crying.

"Someday you will find out, Lu Yi."

**-End of Flashback Mode!-**

He had found out about it now. Now he knew why his father cried. It was because someone he loved was no longer with him. Just like Lu Xun right now. The only difference was that his mother left his father because of death, while Shang Xiang left him just because her own will.

Another difference was that his father stayed strong in spite of her death. Lu Xun, however, was heartbroken as soon as he heard the news. How miserable he was. No wonder his father abandoned him.

No, he wasn't going to cry. But he couldn't force a smile. He kept his face expressionless.

--

**Wu Capital City: Jian Ye, Wu Palace, Great Hall**

After a long wait, the great door was finally opened. All the guests stood up, lifting their goblets to welcome the bride. The groom, from the altar, walked toward his bride.

As they met in a one point, Liu Bei put off the bride's veil, revealing her beautiful face. What in irony. One so perfect and adorable, had a solemn look on her face. Full of forlorn and sorrow. Her red gown was probably made by the most expensive silk with a golden tiger print, surely made of by golden threads too. The reddish hair was a perfect match for it.

As a contrary, sadness was written all over her face. Her eyes were red from crying and not being able to sleep. She didn't care about it, though. Moreover, she hoped that everyone could see that. She kept her head down all the time while her groom gazed at her face.

"Shang Xiang? What's wrong?" Liu Bei asked concernedly.

She gave a shake of head as a reply.

He reached out and held her chin with his index and middle finger. Shang Xiang had no choice but to gaze at his eyes. "Why don't you smile?"

Shang Xiang said nothing, but in the end, she forced a tiny smile.

"That's better."

He held her hand and they walked toward the altar as the crowd cheered, some of them forced themselves to cheer for them. Of course all of them except Sora and his friends, Naminé, and Ling Tong. He held the dagger clutching the red dagger tightly. This would be going to be a commotion sooner or later. And the party would came to a ultimate fiasco.

But little that all of them knew that an uninvited guest stood among them. He was not going to let this go as well as they had planned.

--

**Shu Capital City: Cheng Du, Shu Palace, Guest's Room**

"So, Riku, you're going to go to Wu?" Asked King Mickey.

Riku nodded. "I have to see Sora and this new Keyblade master. Ummm… what's his name?"

"Lu Xun." King Mickey answered. "Still, Riku, don't you think this isn't a right time? I mean, you're not in a good condition." He turned to look at Xing Cai. "Right, Xing Cai?"

She nodded as a reply. "You should rest, Riku."

Riku shook his head. "I have to go, Xing Cai. Please. This is the only change I could meet my friends."

"But…"

He sighed. "I'm sorry, Xing Cai."

This time, she figured out how stubborn Riku was. Once he had made a decision, nothing else could change it. Especially if it was related to his friends. Xing Cai kept silent for a while.

"Then I will go with you." She stated firmly.

As a reply, Riku and King Mickey both jawdropped.

"No, Xing Cai! It will be dangerous!"

Xing Cai shook her head vigorously. "I will be alright! Trust me!"

"No! No! I won't let something bad happen to you!"

"Come on, Riku!"

"NO!"

This time, King Mickey stood in front of Riku. "Let her go with you, Riku."

"B-but…" Riku fell silent as soon as he saw Xing Cai smiled triumphantly.

"So, can I join you?" She asked, even if she had already known the answer.

Riku could say nothing. He sighed in exasperation. "Alright. Alright." He gave up, before finally turned to look at King Mickey. "Your Majesty, you join?"

King Mickey shook his head. "No, Riku. I'll be here. Shu needs a Keyblade master in case the Nobody strikes. I will be here. You, go to Wu."

"Are you sure?" Riku asked.

"Besides…" This time, King Mickey smiled playfully. "I don't want to interrupt your time."

King Mickey was fast enough. Before Riku could pick a nearby pillow and threw it to him, he had already 'retreated'. With his leave, that left only two of them there.

"Are you sure you want to go?" Riku asked.

"Yes." She affirmed. "As long as I can be with you, I will follow you wherever you go."

Riku didn't break his gaze toward her. He smiled, and so did she. She leaned closer to him, watching his adorable face intensively. Riku's face turned crimson as the distance between them became closer and closer. Xing Cai herself felt her heart flutter. This was a very moment they both had waited for so long. They both couldn't fight the urge to kiss each other lips. They both closed their eyes. His lips brushed lightly with hers. It was so soft and warm. Being at the first kiss, both of them was tensed at first and they could hear each other fast heart beat. But they managed to control it. Their lips connected.

She put her arms around his neck, playing a lock of his silver hair with her finger. As her lips pressed against his, she felt his hands surrounded her slender waist. Her body was pulled closer to him. They both enjoyed the strange sensation they had felt for the first time. It was a long kiss. Almost like an eternity for both of them. None wanted to break the kiss for the first time.

But they knew they had to stop. Xing Cai was out of breath and she knew that if she didn't break sooner, she would pass out. Riku was breathless as well. Panting slightly, he looked at her. And the look he gave was indescribable. She gazed at his blue eyes.

Riku was the first to speak. "I…"

Xing Cai shook her head. She put a finger on his lips. "I know what you want to tell me."

He nodded. "But still, I'm going to tell you."

"That's fine."

After everything they had been through, finally she gave up. She couldn't hate him no matter what. And now, he lost a part of his memory. Was that a coincidence? He had forgotten all that she had done to him these past days. She was grateful for that.

As they gazed at each other, Xing Cai heard a soft voice from him. "I love you, Xing Cai."

--

**Wu Capital City: Jian Ye, In the Forest Near the River**

Once again, Lu Xun threw his Falcon to the river in front of him. But still, it returned to his hands. The weapon couldn't leave its owner. What could he do now?

Suddenly, it tuned into two Keyblades, which mean a Nobody was there. He didn't care, however. If the Nobody was going to kill him, he would allow it to happen. Why should care about what would fall onto him when the others didn't?

The steps got closer and closer. Still, he didn't move an inch. He didn't even look up at the incoming enemies, just staring at the river in front of him.

"Go on. Kill me."

The Nobody stopped. "Kill you? What for?"

Lu Xun turned away. "If you're not here to kill me, then you'd better go."

He ignored the strategist. "If you're allowed to prove you love to her, would you do so?"

"She doesn't share the same feeling with me. Whatever I do, she won't love me. That's for sure." He replied without showing any expression, although inside his heart he knew he was hurting himself. In fact, he just pretended to be strong. It wasn't as easy as he thought, though.

The Nobody, whoever he was, turned around to leave him. "Then let me tell you, Lu Xun. You will soon have the change to do so. It's your choice whether to believe or not." He disappeared in the darkness.

Lu Xun wasn't startled with the encounter. He didn't want to know what would befall him. Neither should he. The strategist wasn't planning any strategy. What a weird thing. He just desired one thing. Enjoying the solitude, away from the world around him.

--

**Wu Capital City: Jian Ye, Wu Palace, Great Hall**

It was finally the time to over this. Ling Tong, as a ring-bearer, walked toward the altar. He readied the red dagger. This was the strategy. While he brought the ring, Liu Bei shouldn't be aware of it. That was the right time to kill him. Yes it was.

Not, there's nothing matter more than his little brother. He would do anything for him. Even killing the Shu Emperor. Besides, this was all Zhou Yu's plan. He had no hesitance to do so. In fact he was proud that by doing this, he could repay his debt to Lu Xun. Before Lu Xun left Shi Ting, he had promised to arrange both on a date. But he had failed. And now was the time to show his brother that he still kept up the promise. This time, he would, and nothing else could stop him.

Only Zhou Yu, Sun Ce, and Naminé knew this. Lu Meng and Gan Ning had no idea why he was chosen as the ring-bearer.

The couple walked toward him to pick the rings.

_This is the time._ Ling Tong thought to himself.

As they got closer, he readied one hand on his side. The dagger was hidden so no one could see.

_NOW!_

As he grabbed the dagger by its hilt, something happened. The time was almost stopping for everyone.

It was a man, in a black cloak, appeared in the middle of them hall. His face was hidden behind the black hood. Everyone's eyes were turned at him.

"So, this is the so called Wu Kingdom." He said with a mocking tone. "Is this the kingdom that had destroyed a million Wei naval armies?"

For a second, no one could spoke up. No one had recovered from the shock. Smirking devilishly, the Organization XIII member continued. "Haven't you notice something, oh kingdom of virtue, that this place you are stepped on will be your graveyard?" He said, referring to Shu.

At once, the guest turned into chaos. All of the green clad Shu warriors brandished their weapon at every Wu officers in front of them.

Sun Ce was the first to take an action. "Who are you?!" He pointed to him using his tonfas. "What the hell are you doing here?!"

The mysterious man turned at him. "So you're the one who planned all of this. Is that right?"

Sun Ce was at the end of tether right now. "Guards!"

Some Wu troops barge in to the door. They surrounded him in a circle. Each pointed their spears to the uninvited guest. He wasn't threatened though.

Just then, Sora, Donald, and Goofy joined with the troops. Acting as if they were a hero (they always did that, didn't they?), their weapon appeared.

"Why are you here?! Get lost!" Sora yelled at him.

Without waiting for his reply, Sora ran toward him. He stabbed him with his Keyblade. Still, it wasn't as easy as he thought. The mysterious man disappeared.

"Running away? Coward!" He taunted.

As the black cloaked man disappeared, all of the guests, especially the women used the time to get out of the hall. It was a pure chaos as many of them screamed. They had already witnessed the Organization's power. Sora, Donald, and Goofy wasn't surprised for sure.

"Let's see who's the coward."

Sora turned around, to find the Organization member had stood in front of Ling Tong, taking the red dagger by force. Ling Tong, still recovering from shock, quickly took his Dragon Fury. Gan Ning and Lu Meng both came for his aid.

"What the heck is your problem?!" Gan Ning brandished his Sea Master at the enemy.

The mysterious man wasn't frightened by even the bravest officer of Wu. "So, this is the new Keyblade master's brothers." He then turned to look at them. "If you don't want to die, leave at once and bring your brother here!"

Lu Meng didn't take it as a menace, instead, he took it as an insult. "You're ordering us! Who do you think you are!?"

Sora ran toward them. "Stop!"

But it was too late. The man in the black hood had grabbed Shang Xiang's hand. It happened so fast. By now, Shang Xiang was in his grasp. The red dagger placed in front of her neck, threatening to slit it. By now, all of the troops and officers of Wu had surrounded them. But no one dared to strike him yet since he had taken the princess. All of the Shu officers had run away, finally figured out that they were being tricked.

"Let my sister go!" Sun Ce cried out loud.

The black cloaked man finally revealed his face. He was wearing an eye patch. Sora quickly noticed that he was Xigbar.

"You're…" Sora gritted his teeth in anger.

"Xiahou Dun!" Gan Ning pointed to him. It was safe to say that some of them were laughing at his dumbness. Sora himself was trying desperately to hold his laugh. But still, since they were in a very grave danger, they dared not to lower their weapon. They were ready whenever the Wu Emperor gave them order. "Hey, how can you be a Nobody?"

"What? Xiahou Dun?" Xigbar inquired. "How can I be that fool?"

"You know?" This time, it was Ling Tong who spoke. "You're more like a fool than that Wei scum."

"Hmph!" He pressed the dagger against Shang Xiang's neck. "Don't you know that each time you spend just serve to make her closer to her own death?"

Shang Xiang almost cried, but she was too frightened to scream. He was just hoping for certain someone who could save him.

"Let her go!" Sun Ce pleaded this time.

"Let's see." Xigbar still grinned devilishly. "Bring me the new Keyblade wielder at once!"

--

**Wu Capital City: Jian Ye, In the Forest Near the River**

"There you're, Lu Xun!"

Naminé walked closer to Lu Xun, when he turned at her. His face was devoid of all expression. She sighed at how miserable he was. Still, it was much better than to see him being possessed or turning into heartless human like the Nobody. His eyes were no longer showing the spark.

"Lu Xun, it's danger! Shang Xiang is being kidnapped!"

He showed no interest, as if he had known it would happen. "By who? Liu Bei?"

Naminé was taken aback by his word for a moment. Had he lost his heart? Probably yes. Shang Xiang had taken his heart, or in other word, she had stolen it. And she didn't give that back to him, which meant she didn't love him in return. That was what he knew. And it was wrong.

"Lu Xun, please!" She grabbed him by his arm. "Shang Xiang is being taken hostage by the organization!"

This time however, he shot his head to her. Concern and worry was written all over his face. "How?! Why?!" He shook her body for a second, forcing her to tell him. "How can the organization be here?!"

She released herself. "Lu Xun, we have no time for long explanation! He uses the dark portal to teleport here!" She then hung her head low. "And Shang Xiang…"

"Yes?!"

"He said that he would release Shang Xiang if you…" She was unable to continue.

Lu Xun shook his head. "But why me?" He was puzzled. "Shang Xiang was the princess. I'm worth for nothing. But why does he want to take me instead?"

"Listen, Lu Xun!" Naminé grew impatient. "You're the Keyblade master now! No matter how high Shang Xiang's position and importance are as a princess, their only obstacle to conquer China is YOU, the KEYBLADE MASTER!"

Lu Xun still was in shock.

She continued. "Once they get rid of you, China will have no Keyblade master other than Sora. That, if he hasn't left or they haven't get rid of him too."

"So…I must…" He paused, groping for a word.

She shook her head. "The organization just wants you Keyblade."

"Keyblade?"

"One without his Keyblade is no longer a Keyblade master anymore."

He nodded in understanding. "Then let's go."

--

**Shu Capital City: Cheng Du, Shu Palace, Palace Gate**

Xing Cai took a last look from the garden view. The moment of tranquil was what she desired now. As she was waiting for Riku, she spent her time by sitting near the pond, as usual. She picked a stone and threw it to the pond, making a small ripple appeared.

She hadn't notice that someone had been just a few steps away from her.

"Xing Cai!"

Xing Cai was a bit startled. She turned around to find Guan Ping stood behind her.

"Oh, hi, Guan Ping!" She greeted him back.

"You're going to leave soon, aren't you?"

Xing Cai lowered her head. "Well, yeah…" She sighed. "I'm sorry, Guan Ping."

He shook his head. "It's alright, Xing Cai. Anyway…" He sat beside her. "…How is he? Have you told him?"

Xing Cai turned to look at him. Inside her heart, she was impressed by him that in spite of all lies and tricks she had put him into, he didn't mad at her. She had been so close to him, and now, he was nothing more than a casual friend. Somehow, she felt like a betrayer.

"Yes." She answered. "But… I don't say sorry."

"Why is that?" Guan Ping frowned.

"Because, somehow, he lost his memory." She stated simply.

Guan Ping's eyes widened in surprise. "What? Amnesiac?"

Xing Cai shook her head. "No, just a part of his memory is lost." She then eyed him. "And do you know which part is lost?"

"No."

"It's when I've tried to avoid him." She said. "The last thing he remembers is our return from Mount Ding Jun."

Guan Ping nodded, placing a finger under his chin. "It's good then. So, he doesn't know me, does he?"

Perhaps Guan Ping could find the answer sooner as Riku finally there. He was already prepared for their long journey. As he walked closer to Xing Cai, he saw Guan Ping.

Xing Cai was the one to introduced each other. Guan Ping, though, feeling rather weird to be introduced to someone he had already known.

"Riku, this is Guan Ping, a friend of mine and General Guan Yu's son. Guan Ping, this is Riku."

They shook hands, as if it was their first meeting. "Pleased to meet you." They both said.

After the short introduction, Riku withdrew a map and showed it to the two.

"We're here, in Cheng Du." He pointed to big green dot with Chinese characters under it which read 'Cheng Du'. "Our destination is…" He pointed to the big red dot. "…Jian Ye, Wu capital city."

"What's the shortest route?" Asked Xing Cai.

Guan Ping looked thoughtful for a second. "The shortest route is here:" His index finger traced a line on the map. "Cheng Du, then Bai Di Castle. From here, you've entered Jing province. First, go to Yi Ling then Mai Castle. Soon after, you will reach Jian Ye."

Xing Cai and Riku nodded in acknowledge. "That's the shortest route, I think."

"However…" Guan Ping cut them off. "The wedding ceremony is today. By tomorrow, they will have left Jian Ye and return to Cheng Du. If they find out that you two are going to go to Jian Ye, they will absolutely won't allow you to."

They sighed in exasperation. Now, they had to think another route.

"There's no way to use the southern route." Guan Ping suggested. "As there are still Nanman threat. Rumor says that they're going to rebel again."

"Then the only way is to use the northern route." Riku concluded. "We should pass Wei border and use the route there." He turned to look at the two. "How's that?"

Guan Ping nodded. "Not bad. Now, the Wei army is concentrated in He Fei after the battle of Chibi. Hanzhong isn't tightly guarded." He snapped his finger. "Right. You can use that path."

"How so?" Xing Cai asked.

"Look." Once again, Guan Ping showed them the way. "First is Yang Ping Gate. Then, you continue to Mount Ding Jun."

"Mount Ding Jun again…" Riku sighed. "I hope there aren't any bandits now."

"Don't worry." Guan Ping continued. "If you have past Mount Ding Jun, you've already past Wei's border. From there, go to Mount Chen Cang and soon after you will find Chen Cang Castle. You can rest and refill your supply in the town there."

"It's not really hard." Xing Cai was relieved. "Is there any obstacle left?"

Guan Ping shrugged. "Depend on how good you disguise yourself. Because next will be Chang An, Luo Yang, and Xu Chang. Those places are the most important territory of Wei. The road isn't as difficult as before. There are only a few of forests and mountains. And I'm sure there won't be any bandits." He rested his chin on his hand. "But be careful with your disguise. Once they grow suspicious on you, they will chase you."

"After Xu Chang, should we go to Shou Chun?" Riku asked (note: for those who doesn't know the location of Shou Chun, you can simply play Dynasty Warriors vol.2 PSP: Battle of Shou Chun)

Guan Ping shook his head. "I suggest going to He Fei. Some of Wu troops are located there recently. If you tell them you're from Shu, they will be gladly welcome you. Soon after, you will arrive in Jian Ye."

"It's decided then." Riku rolled the map. "We use that path. Cheng Du-Yang Ping Gate-Mount Ding Jun-Chen Cang Castle-Chang An-Luo Yang-Xu Chang-He Fei- Jian Ye."

"Alright!" Xing Cai raised her fist in excitement. "Let's go!"

The three walked toward the palace gate, where two horses had already placed. Xing Cai quickly jumped on one of the horse and waved her hand to Guan Ping.

"Bye, Guan Ping! It won't take long! Promise!" She then galloped toward the outside of the castle.

Guan Ping did so. "Bye, Xing Cai! Take care!"

Riku had been on his horse. He too, bid a farewell to Guan Ping. He then followed Xing Cai, but before that, Guan Ping stopped him.

"Riku, please take care of Xing Cai." He said seriously.

Riku was a bit confused with his seriousness. But he finally nodded. "Don't worry, Guan Ping."

He galloped past the gate. That left Guan Ping alone.

"Bye to you two…"

--

**Wu Capital City: Jian Ye, Wu Palace, Great Hall**

All the eyes were turned at him now. He entered the hall as if he was ready for anything. He was no longer bringing his Falcon. The Oathkeeper in his left hand, the Oblivion in the right. His every step was firm, a completely matched combination with his stern look, making him looked a lot like a soldier who was ready for war. No sign of fear written on his face. His eyes flashed the burning rage.

Xigbar, however, showed nothing more than a smug face. He examined the Keyblade master as he got closer every step. He was probably at the same age as Sora but he looked much more mature. From his shining golden eyes, he could tell that this boy in front of him was a prodigy.

The crowd stood in silence. No one dared enough to interrupt them. Lu Xun himself had noticed that Shang Xiang had been taken as hostage. However, he didn't show any sign of fear. As he was just a few meters away from his opponent, he looked up at him.

"May I know the name of my opponent?" He asked boldly. That made Xigbar laughed.

"I'm Xigbar. And what's your name, Keyblade master?"

Lu Xun readied his twin Keyblades. "Lu Xun." Not wanting to waste a second, he continued. "Gladly, leave this place at once!"

To everyone surprise, he answered. "Yes." He paused for a second. "But I will take her with me!"

Lu Xun scowled as Shang Xiang struggled frantically to release herself. For that, she received a slap from Xigbar. That quickly stopped her struggle. Seeing that, Lu Xun's blood almost boiled. He brandished the Oathkeeper.

"I won't say it again, LET HER GO!"

"Don't be so angry, Lu Xun." He smirked. "I will let her go, if you exchange her life with your Keyblades!"

"NO!" Sora yelled. But Lu Xun ignored him. He gazed at the Keyblades.

"Before I got this weapon, everything went normally. I had nothing special to be proud of." He muttered, but it was loud enough for them to hear. "When I finally got them, everything was changed. I felt so lucky to be chosen as the Keyblade master. But now…" He sighed. He threw the Keyblades in front of Xigbar. "… They are nothing more than a cursed thing for me!"

His statement was firm. Sora could no longer contain his anger at how Lu Xun had insulted the only weapon that could save the world from the threat of the darkness. He stepped closer to Lu Xun. When he was already stood in front of him, he curled his fists until his knuckle turned white. He grabbed Lu Xun by his collar and hit him on his cheek using his fist. Lu Xun was thrown to the ground. He didn't fight back.

Sora pointed to him with an accusing finger. "How can you say such thing about Keyblade?! Don't you know how precious these weapons are?!" Once again, he forced the Wu strategist on his foot by grabbing his collar. "Without that, how can you save this world?!"

With the back of his hand, Lu Xun wiped the blood that had streamed down from the corner of his lips. "What good is to save the world…" he trailed off his words. "… If you can't save the one you love?"

"YOU…!" Sora couldn't answer. He released him roughly.

Xigbar took the Keyblades while one hand still threatening Shang Xiang with the dagger. He looked satisfied with that.

"This is a truly great weapon."

Before he had finished admiring the Keyblades, they had disappeared and reappeared again in Lu Xun's grip. Lu Xun was shocked, and so did Xigbar.

"YOU!" Now the tip of the dagger had touched Shang Xiang's frail skin. Then, a small cut appeared and a drip blood flowed. She squeezed her eyes tightly. "Do you think I'm joking?!"

Lu Xun was speechless for a second. He should have known that this would happen. What could he do now? He closed his eyes, then looked at his surrounding. The Wu officers showed a frightened look. Then, he looked at Shang Xiang. His heart could no longer see this thing happening in front of him. He knew he was the only one who could save Shang Xiang. No one else couldn't.

Maybe this was what the mysterious man he met in the forest said about proving his love.

Sacrifice was the only way.

"Come on! What's your decision?!"

Lu Xun lowered his head. He had to be ready for anything. "Please take me instead."

Xigbar laughed in satisfaction, as the Keyblade master now stood in front of him, completely without resistance, as if he was ready to accept his fate. "How touching."

He finally released Shang Xiang. Shang Xiang looked at her beloved with horror written all her face. She was completely speechless. Her body was shaking.

Lu Xun knew this could maybe be the end. He gazed deeply at her emerald eyes, a bit hurt to found how they had lost their sparkle. His eyes were soft as ever however, as if a gaze alone could say anything.

He embraced her for the last time. It was a long and warm embrace. Her body was tensed, but as it eased a bit, she stopped shaking. The strategist wanted this to be forever although he knew he couldn't, for soon he knew what will befall him. A certain death. No, maybe long persecution before that happened.

He was willing to accept whatever it was to save her. She was the precious one in his life. He didn't want to lose her. No, he wouldn't let it happen as long as he lived. The princess was even more precious than his own life, and perhaps he loved her more than he loved himself.

Was that a wrong doing? To give up his life for someone he loved?

He broke the embrace when she still circling her arms around his neck.

"Don't waste time! Quickly!" Xigbar shouted. That finally made Shang Xiang released him.

Lu Xun put off his hat. He handed it to Shang Xiang. He could see nothing than a flawless face, stained with the stream of tears. He wiped them.

"Don't cry for me." He whispered softly so that only Shang Xiang could hear. "Please take this."

Shang Xiang grabbed the hat tightly. Still couldn't control her shock, she didn't say anything. Her eyes filled with horror that made Lu Xun was more heartbroken. He didn't want to see her like that.

Xigbar had grown impatient. He grabbed Lu Xun's upper arm with a rough hand. "Your time is up!" He dragged Lu Xun into a dark portal.

Just before they stepped in, Lu Xun spoke for the last time, as if he bid a farewell. "In case I don't return, please remember me, okay?" He smiled sadly. A single tear rolled from his eyes. The dark portal closed.

That was the last thing Shang Xiang saw from the man of her heart. Still clutching the hat, she could imagine what the ruthless Wei would do to him. And the Organization would just make it worst.

"Lu Xun?" Her voice trembling in fear. He was gone… forever.

The time seemed stopped for everyone. They could do nothing other than seeing all the things revealed before them. And now, their enemy had left, leaving the Wu princess unharmed. But the price of it was Lu Xun.

Shang Xiang cried in anguish. She couldn't believe she had let the Organization took Lu Xun from her. Now, everything was over. She fell on her knee, letting out a long wail before her world enveloped in darkness.

--

**North of Xu Chang:, Guan Du, In a Village, in the Inn, Kairi's Room**

The door was thrown open. Kairi quickly turned around to see the newcomer. To her relief, it was Zhen Ji. She thought it was the organization. Still, she knew something wasn't right. Zhen Ji never had been so worried like that. There must have been something wrong.

"Zhen Ji…?" Before she could ask the question, Zhen Ji already grabbed her wrist. She dragged her out of her room.

"We don't have time, Kairi! You should leave!" That was her only answer.

Now, they had already left Guan Du. They were galloping on their horse. Kairi followed Zhen Ji. Still, confused, she finally asked her earlier question.

"What's wrong, Zhen Ji?"

She answered her while still galloping. She was panted in exhaustion. "There's one of them, he doesn't look like our enemy, told me anything."

"Anything?" Kairi frowned. "Who is he?"

Zhen Ji answered. "His name is Axel." She paused. "He told me that… the new Keyblade wielder is…"

"You mean the Wu prodigy?" She tried to recall the name. "Who's he…? Lu Xun?"

She nodded. "He has been captured."

Kairi's eyes widened in shock. "How so?!"

"The Wu princess, Sun Shang Xiang, is actually his sweetheart." She explained. "Just today, she was taken hostage by another organization member called Xigbar. And you know what? Xigbar demanded Lu Xun's Keyblade as an exchange for the princess life."

"Did he hand it over?"

Zhen Ji shook her head. "Somehow, the Keyblade always returns to him." She said with a disbelieving tone. "That's what Axel said. I don't believe it, though."

Kairi nodded. "Yes, that's true. Keyblade will always return to its master." She muttered.

"Just then, when Xigbar was ready to kill Sun Shang Xiang," She continued. "Lu Xun finally let himself to be taken to Wei by Xigbar."

Kairi covered her mouth. "He sacrificed himself to save his beloved."

Zhen Ji nodded, then she turned to look at Kairi. "You know what will happen if the organization find you here? She will use you to…"

"Capture Sora…" She continued with a terrified look.

"You seem understand." She affirmed. "You should go before they find you!"

"B-but…" Kairi bit her lip. "Where should I go?"

"There's only one save place, far enough for them. It's Chen Cang Castle."

* * *

If you don't know who the Nobody that met Lu Xun in the forest is, I'm telling you now. It's Roxas. (Obvious, eh?) For those who haven't known yet, Lu Yi is Lu Xun's original name and Lu Jun is Lu Xun's father.

Okay, that's for now. What will the Wei do to Lu Xun? Find out in the next chapter! Oh, by the way, next chapter will only tells about Lu Xun and Shang Xiang. If you want to know about Sora and Kairi or Riku and Xing Cai, you won't find any of them there. And, a warning for the next chapter. IT WILL CONTAIN VIOLENCE (now, you now why this story rated T). Don't say I haven't warned you...

Okay, tell me what you think, people!


	15. Long Way to Xu Chang

Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters belong to KOEI - Dynasty Warriors and Square Enix - Kingdom Hearts II

This story take place from Dynasty Warriors 5 and Kingdom Hearts II.

Nothing more to say, really. Just enjoy the story but please remember that this chap also contain some violence, although not as many as the last chapter. And please review.

Okay, enjoy!

* * *

**Western Wei Territory: Chen Cang Castle, Gate**

Four days had past since they left Guan Du. Now, the two women had arrived on their destination. But soon, one of them was going to go on a journey again.

They were Zhen Ji and Kairi. Kairi was going to stay there for no one knows how long, when Zhen Ji were going to return to Xu Chang. This probably was their last meeting as the distance between Xu Chang to Chen Cang wasn't as short as Xu Chang to Guan Du. Kairi knew that Zhen Ji couldn't always visit her everyday. From now on, she had to be independent.

"Kairi, this is Chen Cang."

The girl surveyed her surrounding. The town was full of people, much like Guan Du but even more crowded. The merchants sold their goods while the people were bargaining to get the lowest price. The town was in a good condition and quite prosper, she might add, as she could se no beggar there.

Zhen Ji handed her a pouch full of gold coins. Thinking of it, the older woman had already given her another pouch of golden coins, yet she hadn't had the chance to thank her. In fact, she hadn't had any chance to thank her for everything she had done.

"From now on, you should hide here. I'm sure the organization wouldn't find you." She explained. "You can stay in that inn. With that money, I'm sure you could even buy it." She pointed to a direction of a great building. Kairi nodded in acknowledge as a reply.

Zhen Ji mounted on to her mare. "Please take care of yourself, Kairi. I can no longer help you." She started to gallop away when Kairi stopped her.

"Zhen Ji,"

"Yes?" She turned around.

"Thanks." Was her reply.

The older woman frowned. "For what?"

She smiled. "For everything."

Zhen Ji turned the mare around. Jumping off of the beast, she stood in front of Kairi. "No need to say thanks, Kairi. I just do what I can."

"You know?" Kairi said. "We've just known each other for not more than a month, yet…" She smiled. "… you've been my best friend."

Zhen Ji smiled back. "I'm glad that I can help you, Kairi."

"You don't know how grateful I am. If it wasn't for you, who knows where I am now? Maybe I will be captured and used by Organization XIII." She kept her head low. "I truly appreciate your help. How can I thank you enough?"

Zhen Ji placed a hand on her shoulder. "You can always be my friend. And by not letting yourself captured by the organization, you've done a lot for me."

For the last moment, they gazed at each other. Soon after, they hugged each other in a friendly embrace. Zhen Ji would leave soon, after all.

They finally broke the embrace. Kairi was trying to hold back tears as Zhen Ji, once again, jumped on her mare. She waved her hand to bide her farewell.

"Bye, Zhen Ji!"

Holding the reign tightly, she turned and took a last look from her.

"Bye to you too!"

She galloped away, leaving the very girl who had been her friend for these past few days. Kairi stood still in front of the city gate, watching her leaving form. She wiped her tears.

"Zhen Ji, you will always be my forever friend."

--

**Wei Border: Mount Chen Cang Castle, Mountain Foot**

"Finally!"

Xing Cai and Riku both looked behind. What a long journey. They had been traveling from Cheng Du for four days. The most impressive thing was that they had successfully passed the guard of the Wei border. Never the less, their road ahead was still long.

Riku once again showed her the map. "By this evening, we will have reached Chen Cang Castle." He stated. "We will spend a night there."

Xing Cai sighed in relief. "Finally we can rest our head on a pillow, not on a buddle."

Riku rolled his eyes. "If you don't like it, you don't have to follow."

She put her hands on her hips. "Hey, why's that? I've already helped you, don't you know?"

He smiled playfully. "Helped me? What kind of help have you given to me?"

"Look, how many times have I helped you when your horse went crazy?"

"Just because I'm not good at riding horse," He stuck out his tongue. "doesn't mean I need your help."

She put a finger in front of her lips. "Let's see…" She looked thoughtful for a second. "If I didn't help you, you would be a flat pancake after being stomped on by your horse."

"That's not true!"

"And…" She continued. "Who helped you to trick the guards when they stopped us?"

He turned away, looked a bit ashamed. "Well, you've got that."

She grinned widely. Jumping off from her horse, she looked at the seemingly endless meadow. She couldn't see anything more than grass-covered land and the blue sky, the horizon line divided them. She lied on the ground, letting the cool breeze blew past her hair.

"You know? I wonder why the air isn't so cold…"

Riku lied beside her, resting his head on his arm. "What do you mean?"

"What do you think is the season now?"

"Ummm…" He thought for a second. "Spring?"

She poked his head. "Silly, it's winter, you know? Our first meeting is in autumn."

Riku gazed at the sky. The sun was still shining, although it wasn't as warm as usual. But the weather wasn't so cold like the usual winter.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

For a moment, they closed their eyes, each were deep in their own thought. They had to be fast but now it was time to rest. As Riku still recalling all the memories he had with Xing Cai, a hand placed on his. He opened his eyes and turned to look at Xing Cai. She looked dreamy.

"Riku?"

"Yes?"

"What do you think about the wedding ceremonial?"

"What wedding ceremonial?"

"It's…" She didn't break the gaze toward the sky. "The wedding of the Wu princess and Lord Liu Bei."

"Well…" he pondered a while. "I don't know. I just don't think it went well…"

Xing Cai nodded in agreement. "Me either."

"It's so weird here…" He paused. "… the wedding. Don't the women have their own right to choose their own husband?"

She shook her head. "The Wu princess… I pity her."

"Do you think she has already loved someone?"

She looked at him. "Of course. I mean, she is the princess after all. She must have loved someone else."

"But still," Riku frowned. "Don't you think it's a bit impossible? She is a princess, and no man in the land of Wu that isn't her kin has the position as high as hers."

"Hmmmm…" She looked back to the sky. Two birds were flying above them. "Just because she is a princess, doesn't mean she isn't allowed to love someone with lower position than her."

"Well, that would be romantic, don't you think?"

"It surely is." She affirmed. "Anyway, who do you think the man is? The one whom the princess love?"

"Let me think…" He looked thoughtful for a second. "Wait, I don't know anyone from Wu. The only one I know is the new Keyblade master."

"The Wu fledgling strategist, Lu Xun?" She asked. "I don't remember you've ever seen him."

"I haven't seen any Wu officers, Xing Cai." He said matter-of-factly. "I don't even know their names!"

"But still…" She placed a hand on her chin. "That's a good guess. I heard that the Wu prodigy is outwardly attractive."

"Who told you?"

"Jiang Wei." Was her short answer. "When Lord Zhuge Liang and he visited the Wu head strategist, Zhou Yu, before the battle of Chibi, he met Lu Xun there for the first time. That time, he accompanied his teacher, most like Jiang Wei himself."

"Who's Jiang Wei?"

Xing Cai rolled her eyes. "Another friend of mine." She continued. "He said Lu Xun was about the same age of me."

"And?"

"At first Jiang Wei mistook him as Zhou Yu's daughter."

Riku nodded, but it was then he found something weird. "Daughter? You mean son?"

Xing Cai shook her head. "I was as surprised as you when he told me. That's true, however. According to our one and only Jiang Wei, the young strategist has a very beautiful face, much like a girl and looks not older than thirteen years old." She paused. "As an addition, Jiang Wei said that Lu Xun is so humble, almost too bashful."

"Makes me wonder why the Keyblade has chosen him…"

She shrugged. "I'm just as clueless as you. Why does the princess love a girly boy?"

"Because…" Riku tried to find an answer from his mind. "She is one tomboy princess?"

She snapped her finger. "That could be! The Wu princess is rumored to be very tomboy." She giggled. "How cute! A tomboy talkative princess loves a bashful girly strategist!"

He smiled widely. "Hopefully, Lu Xun loves her in return."

"He must!" She said optimistically. "What a lucky boy!"

"That's it. He is loved by the princess, and the Keyblade too, has chosen him."

"Then, why do you think he isn't suit the position of Keyblade master?"

Riku, with a very smartass tone and voice, explained to her, almost boasting, we might add. "Don't you know that the chosen Keyblade master must be a strong, bold one? How can a drag bookworm be chosen to be one?"

"I agree that he is a bookworm." She rested her head on her hand. "But he isn't a drag-queen, you know? Haven't you heard of General Zhang He of Wei? He's the real drag! A beauty-obsessed drag-queen of China!"

"He absolutely won't be chosen as the Keyblade master." Riku stated simply. "But still, Lu Xun here is one puny kid, isn't he?" (Note: I'm sorry for all Zhang He fan)

She punched his head lightly. "You should learn how to respect people, Riku."

"Then, why do you think he is chosen as the Keyblade master?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe because he's good-looking?" She smiled playfully.

He turned to look at her. A frown appeared on his face. "What do you mean by he's having a good look? Keyblade doesn't choose its master by mere look alone!"

The wide grin didn't leave her face. Now, she was trying hard to hold her laugh. "Are you sure?"

He nodded vigorously. After letting out a loud sigh of exasperation, he then realized that Xing Cai was implying something. He returned the grin. "Do you think King Mickey is good-looking?"

She was taken aback by his word a bit. "Well…"

Riku laughed. "Well, you're right! Every Keyblade master is good-looking. About King Mickey, he is considered good-looking by his people, you know?"

"Well, let's not talk about King Mickey. I mean, another Keyblade master…" She changed the topic.

"Alright…" He still grinned. "Oh! Another Keyblade master friend of mine is good-looking too!"

Xing Cai rolled her eyes wile sighing in exasperation. "I DON'T MEAN THAT KEYBLADE MASTER TOO, RIKU!"

"Hmmm… than, isn't it Lu Xun himself?"

She shook her head vigorously. "You know what I mean, right?!"

"No, I don't. Unless you say it by yourself." He turned away, not wanting to show her his laugh. He was enjoying this 'game'.

Out of the sudden, Xing Cai appeared in front of him. She cupped Riku's cheeks with her hands. With a very swift movement, she drew herself closer to him. It happened so fast, as fast as they broke the kiss. When their lips separated, he looked at him, all disbelieving and surprised. She smiled widely.

"Well, mister dumbass, now you know what I mean, don't you?"

"Uh… ummm…" He stammered, still hadn't recovered from the shock. "Yes."

"Then what do I mean?"

Riku's face turned red now, and he was trying hard to hide it. And he was successful, much different from Lu Xun. "Well, it's simply mean you're saying that I'm good-looking." He raised one brow. "Is it right?"

She covered her face with her hands. Now it was her turn to blush. She nodded timidly. "Ummm… yes…" She was now getting confused of herself. Why she didn't blush when she kissed him, and now she did.

She felt a hand placed on her head, stroking her head gently. She finally dared to lower her hands. She turned around to find Riku was certainly the one who stroking her head. He smiled, and she smiled back.

"Well, enough resting, shining star?" His smile grew wider as he used the name to call her. "Let's continue the journey!"

She nodded, and soon they found themselves on the horse back. They galloped away, leaving the meadow they had stopped to take a rest, for they knew that their journey was still so long. They couldn't waste anymore time.

As they left the place, another black figure appeared. The man looked at them, but not without hatred. He looked at them with joy and relief. Watching their retreating form, he muttered silently, hoping that the wind would continue the message to the person whom he gave the message to.

"I know we will success, Naminé."

--

**Eastern Wei Territory: He Fei, Fortress**

It was almost at dusk by the time they reached He Fei. Fortunately, there was a Wu base there and they could use it to take some rest. But it wasn't long enough though, as the certain princess had already stood up, jumping on to her mare's back.

"Come on! We must continue!" She called them all.

They knew how worried and concerned the princess was, for they shared the same worry. If they weren't fast enough, they knew the young Wu strategist would have been killed by the time they reached Xu Chang.

They followed her. The sound of the horse stomp could be heard throughout the place. They were galloping as fast as they could. Without turning back, they continued their journey.

It was then Lu Meng halted his horse. He looked thoughtful for a second.

"Lu Meng, no stopping!" Shang Xiang shouted.

"Milady, we're in He Fei and it's heavily guarded by the Wei army." He stated. "As we past our borderline, we have to fight them. I hope you are ready for it."

She shook her head. "I don't care! We can just slay them all, right?"

As if it was on cue, a number of soldiers approached them. Shang Xiang, Lu Meng, Gan Ning, and Ling Tong readied their weapon, while Sora, Donald, and Goofy looked at them, puzzled.

"What are you doing? Why do you look like you're going to fight?" Sora asked.

Shang Xiang turned to look at him disbelievingly. "We're going to fight them, Sora!"

But his Keyblade didn't appear. That only meant one thing. The ones that they would have to fight with wasn't their enemy.

"WAIT! They are human! Not Nobodies!" He warned them.

Ling Tong took a glance from Sora. "Even so, they're from Wei! And they're the one who captured Lu Xun!" He gritted his teeth in anger. "I… I will slay them all!"

"But, the one who captured Lu Xun is Xigbar, the Organization XIII, not these people!" He fought back.

Ling Tong ignored him though, he advanced toward the incoming enemy, followed by Gan Ning and Lu Meng. Shang Xiang looked at him with a frown on her face. "What's wrong, Sora? Haven't you realized that they are our enemy too?"

He shook his head as a reply. "My enemy is the Nobody! And whenever my Keyblade doesn't appear when a force are attacking, that means they're not my enemy."

"You lost your Keyblade?" Shang Xiang tilted her head to one side in confusion.

"It's not that!" He replied. "It's just that… I can't fight those who aren't my enemy."

"So you don't want to fight?" She looked a bit aggravated. "Then gladly, you can step aside and watch our fight."

As Shang Xiang ran toward the battling people, Sora and his two friends galloped away. They decided to avoid the battle without being noticed by the Wei soldiers. Sora sighed in exasperation.

"I don't understand why they kill people!" He said, almost yelled.

Donald looked at him. "That's weird, but we don't have any choice."

"It's war after all." Goofy added.

Sora shot his eyes up to look at the crimson sky. The sun was going to set soon and the air was getting colder. But still, the winter this year was much friendlier than the other winter.

"Do you think Mulan has to kill people too?" He asked.

Donald and Goofy both exchanged confused glance. Then they both replied in unison. "Of course not."

Sora nodded. "Yes. She fights Nobodies, not human."

Goofy raised one finger. "But, Sora, you couldn't be such pacifist when you're in war. You should kill your enemy before they killed you. That's what war means."

"Does Lu Xun enjoy killing people?" He turned to look at them, asking them the question that they both knew Sora had known the answer. They shook their head. Once again, he looked toward the sky.

"Now I understand why Lu Xun always blamed himself for being a Wu strategist."

"Lu Xun doesn't like to be strategist?" Donald asked.

"It's not like that, Donald." He answered. "It's just that he told me how he despises war."

"When is that?"

Sora rolled his eyes. "It was the first day we met him. You two are sleeping that time."

"Tell us!" The two both demanded at the same time.

"Well, he said things such as sending his troops to their own death." He tried to recall what his strategist friend had said. "And about killing his enemies, which are also humans like him."

"Then what did you say?"

"I said that he didn't have to blame himself for it." He paused. "And I told him that he didn't need to fight people again. He would fight Nobodies."

It was then they finally arrived on a bridge. About fifty soldiers in blue clad, which showed the three that they were from Wei, approaching the bridge. That was also mean they were approaching them. Sora, who wanted to avoid the battle, decided to move aside, when Donald and Goofy stopped him.

"Do you want to fight them too, Donald and Goofy?" He looked at them.

As a reply, they both shook their head. "It's not that, Sora." Donald said. "Don't you know what they will do?"

Sora shook his head. It was then Goofy told him. "Destroying the bridge."

Sora's eyes widened in surprise. "What for?"

"After they destroy the bridge, we couldn't continue. We should look for another way which just a waste of time." Donald explained. "Lu Xun has done this before, doesn't he? With this, the enemy can't move forward, nor they could move back."

"We should prevent it from happening!" Sora then stood in front of the bridge. Donald and Goofy were on his left and right. Some minutes later, the Wei soldiers had arrived. The one who seemingly like the leader brandished his sword at them.

"Who're you! Move aside!"

Sora didn't flinch. "What is your purpose here?" He continued. "Listen, I don't want to fight you so please leave this place at once."

The leader looked at him, realizing that he wore blue clothes which made him thought that the boy in front of him was his allies. He then lowered his sword and answered him. "We're here to destroy the bridge to stop the Wu from advancing further."

_So it was true…_ Sora thought to himself. "Well, mister. You can forget that plan because I will defend this bridge. I won't let you do that."

The leader looked surprised a bit. It was then he realized that he was being tricked. "Which side are you?!"

Sora smiled confidently, he then turned to look at Donald and Goofy. They both nodded. "I'm Sora of Wu!" He introduced himself proudly. "These are my friends Donald and Goofy."

"Well then, Sora of Wu." The leader felt how weird his name was. "If you don't obey the order, we have no choice other than to fight you."

He smirked. "Sounds great to me." Although his heart betrayed what he had said. "Come then."

The soldiers ran toward him. It was then his Keyblade appeared, but by his own will and not automatically like usual. He struck them with it. But, just as he thought, the Keyblade nearly inflicted no damage to them. He himself felt the Keyblade grew heavier and heavier every time he attacked them. This was the proof that even the Wei soldiers weren't his enemies. Donald and Goofy however, didn't find any difficulties as they didn't fight using the Keyblade.

In the very uphill battle, Sora somehow managed to snatch a sword away from a soldier hand. He used it to slay them all. Whether it was his pure luck or his skill, he fought them as well as they fought Nobodies. He struck, slew, sliced, killed, and stabbed the soldiers.

The battle wasn't long, as they had slain them all. The only one remaining was one soldier. He was young, about the same age as Sora. The boy grabbed his sword with trembling hands. Horror was written all over his face. He wanted to run away, but hesitant to do it. Sora pitied him. He pointed the sword to the young soldier.

"Go now!" Sora ordered. Soon enough, he dropped his sword as do what he had been told.

Sora sighed. This war wasn't going to solve any problem. He looked at the ground. Dead bodies of the soldiers were lying lifelessly. They were all had met their fate. Blood was spilled everywhere and even stained Sora's clothes. His sword too, had been covered in blood. The Keyblade however, didn't seem to have any speck of the red liquid.

He dropped the sword, and jumped off from his horse.

"Donald, Goofy, follow me." He ordered them. No expression was showed.

He took some branches, sticks, dry leaves and woods. Donald and Goofy did the same. They started to put the corpses on a pile and put those woods on them.

"What's the purpose of this, Sora?" Donald asked.

Sora closed his eyes. The he stepped closer to the stack of the death bodies. He threw his Keyblade at them. "FIRE!"

To their surprise, they watched Sora burned the corpses. The fire scorched them into ashes. It was then they knew that Sora was trying to cremate the dead. It was the best thing he could do for he had not time to bury them properly. Better than to leave the corpses there being eaten by the crows. Sora knelt on one knee in front of the fire. He bowed his head slightly.

"I never met you all, soldiers. I don't intend to slay you all. It was all caused by our different force." He muttered, looked like he was trying to communicate with the dead. "There are no friends or enemies for the death. Please rest in peace."

He stood up. The two friends walked toward him. They both eyed the pile, and then to Sora, to the pile again, and to Sora.

"Sora…"

"This is the first time I kill so many people." He sighed. "Now I understand how Lu Xun feels." He stared at the fire. "I hope Chibi didn't repeated for the second time."

"Chibi?"

"There is a battle about a year ago, just before we arrived in this place." Sora told them. "Lu Xun told me how Wu burned the million Wei soldiers. It was a winter like now."

"Did they win?"

Sora smiled. "Of course they are. But…" He lowered his head. "On their way home, Lu Xun saw the retreating Wei soldiers. They were all wounded and had no strength left to continue. However…" He paused. "They had to run for their lives. It was winter, and their clothes were soaked in cold water and blood, just made the winter became worse."

"Wu did that?"

Sora nodded. "When Lu Xun saw the sight, he was heartbroken. He had compassion on them. That's why he releasing all the captured soldiers, against his lord's order. The image of it still haunted him for some weeks. That was the first time he regretted he was a strategist."

Donald and Goofy could feel the same now, as they saw the cremated bodies. Now the only remained was ashes.

"That's what he said." He turned away, not wanting to look at the sight again. "He said it when you were deep in your slumber."

"When?"

Sora rolled his eyes. "Haven't I told you? It was the first day we met him. After encountering those Nobodies, we asked Lu Xun's pirate brother where his room was. He then showed us his room and as soon as you two jumped on his bed, you two fall asleep. That's why you knew nothing!"

The fire had died away as they jumped to their horse back. "This world is crazy. Killing people… We must stop this!"

"Well, what can we do?" Asked Donald.

Sora shrugged. "I don't know, but there's something we can do! I'm sure of it! This war will end in peace." He said optimistically. "Yes! We can do that!"

Goofy, once again, raised his finger. "But, Sora, according to Mulan, this Three Kingdom History isn't end in peace. It's ended in a rise of another Dynasty called Jin Dynasty."

Sora looked at Goofy with determination in his eyes. "That's why we should change the history!" He raised his fist to the air. "I believe we can!"

--

**Western Wei Territory: Chen Cang Castle, Street**

"Oh! Look at that store!"

"Yeah…"

"And that!"

"Yeah…"

"Oh, that's store looks fun too!"

"Yeah…"

Xing Cai and Riku, the foreigner from Shu, had finally arrived in Chen Cang. What a long journey. Riku desired nothing more than a rest now. Xing Cai, however, after knowing that a fair would be held tonight, insisted Riku on going with her. She was really having a nice time, while Riku, grumbling inwardly.

The female warrior was running toward him, bringing something in her hand. Xing Cai gave him one. It was a golden apple, stuck to a thin stick. How the apple got the golden color, he didn't know. After taking a bit of it, he figured out that the apple was covered in caramel. It was extremely sweet, even made his teeth sore.

"What's this, Xing Cai?" He asked.

"That's my favorite snack!" She answered while still nibbling her apple. "Is it nice?"

At first, Riku didn't know how to answer. "I like it but it will… ummm… cause diabetes if you keep eating this."

She frowned. "Huh? Diabetes? What's that?"

He knew she would ask that. "Never mind."

"Well, at least you like it, Riku!" She took the last bit of her apple. "I've just known that you like sweets too. You know, not a lot boy like sweets. They say only a girl eat sweets how wrong they are."

"Well…" He didn't want to keep on that topic, so he decided to change it using a polite way. "You're the sweetest, even sweeter than this apple."

She stopped her pace. Suddenly, heat spread across her cheeks. She became nervous at first, but then, she looked at him. As if she wanted to prove his words right, she gave him the sweetest smile. Riku was sure he had never received such smile before. That, in return, made him blushing too.

"You know?" The smile didn't disappear. "I'm so happy when you say so."

"Really?" He scratched the back of his head. "I thought you would angry at me."

"Why should I angry at you?" She asked.

Riku chuckled as they continued walking. They didn't really have any purpose, especially Riku. He just wanted to accompany Xing Cai. After the taking the last bit of his apple, Riku threw the stick over his shoulder. Little he knew that the stick hit someone's head.

"Ouch!"

Both Riku and Xing Cai turned back. They saw a girl in a Chinese outfit, taking the stick with one hand while the other still rubbing her head. She didn't notice that they still looked at her. She threw the stick to the small river near the street.

They approached her. Riku was going to apologize when he realized something. Although she was in a Chinese outfit, she didn't look like a Chinese at all.

"Kairi?" He asked. His eyes widened in surprise, so as Kairi.

"Riku?"

Xing Cai, being the one who knew nothing at all, looked at Riku, then at Kairi, then Riku again, then Kairi again. She was puzzled. When she got no explanation at all, she finally spoke up.

"Alright, what's going on?" She tilted her head to one side at confusion. "So, Riku, you know her?" She then turned to look at the new girl. "And you know Riku?"

No answer.

Some minutes after, the three were already in an inn. Riku then introduced them to each other.

"Well, Xing Cai, this is my friend from… ummm… my own world." He explained. "And Kairi, this is Xing Cai, my… ummm…" He was groping for a proper world while Xing Cai's face had turned into beet-red. Kairi giggled.

"Well, I understand, Riku." She then looked at the girl in green attire. She extended her arms to shake hand with her. Xing Cai took her hand. "Nice to meet you."

"The pleasure is mine, Kairi." She smiled, bowing her head slightly.

"Well, now can you please tell us why you had to wear a disguise?" Riku asked.

Kairi sighed. "Well, it's a long explanation. It started when…"

And she explained them all. Her first encounter with Naminé, how an organization dragged her to a place called Wei, her new friend named Zhen Ji, everything.

Both Riku and Xing Cai nodded in understanding. It was Xing Cai then who spoke for the first. "You're lucky, Kairi. Some say that Wei isn't a pleasant place to live in."

"Really?" She looked disbelieving. "It's not with Zhen Ji, though."

"Zhen Ji?" Riku asked. He turned to look at Xing Cai.

"The Wei Emperor's daughter-in-law." She answered.

"Oh." He nodded. "Anyway, why did you move here, Kairi? Is Guan Du an uncomfortable place?"

Kairi shook her head vigorously. "Absolutely not. The villagers are kind and they are very helpful. And especially, Zhen Ji could visit me there everyday. However…"

"However?" They leaned closer to her.

"There is a reason that makes me have to move to this place." She kept her head hung low. "I'm sure you've already heard it."

Riku and Xing Cai exchanged confused glance. "No, we don't. Tell us."

"As a Keyblade master, you should have already known, Riku." She placed a hand under her chin. "It's about the new Keyblade master."

"What's wrong with him?"

"The organization…" She trailed off her word. "… has captivated him."

Before she could continue, Riku was the one who was shocked at first. "How can that be?!"

"Let me continue, then." She looked at Xing Cai. "Xing Cai, is it true that there was a wedding ceremonial held for the marriage of the Emperor of Shu and the Princess of Wu?"

"You mean Lord Liu Bei of Shu and Lady Sun Shang Xiang of Wu?" She nodded. "Yes."

She rested her back against the chair. "Then it was true. Alright. Let me tell you from the very beginning. The main cause of the capture of the new Keyblade master is his love toward the Wu princess."

Once again, Riku and Xing Cai looked at each other. This time, they were grinning. "Then our guess is right! They are in love with each other!"

Kairi was confused at first, but she decided to ignore them. "At the wedding ceremonial, an organization member named Xigbar took her as hostage. At first he demanded the Wu strategist Keyblade. But, as a chosen Keyblade wielder, the Keyblade could be taken away from him."

"How can that be?" Xing Cai asked.

Riku sighed. "Take this, Xing Cai." He handed her his dark Keyblade. Not long after, the Keyblade disappeared from her hand and returned to his grip.

"Now you understand?" He raised his brows.

"Understood." She nodded. "Kairi, continue."

"Then, I think you all should already know the next." Kairi looked away.

"No we aren't." Their answer was in unison.

"The Wu officer…" She sighed while shaking her head lightly. "…let himself to be taken to Wei instead of her."

Riku was the first to react. He suddenly rose from his seat and slammed the table, nearly making anyone there turned to look at them. "Xigbar! He won't get away with this!" Kairi and Xing Cai almost shocked at his outburst. "He used lowly trick to capture him!" He then shot his eyes to Xing Cai. "Xing Cai, we change our destination. Our destination is Xu Chang!"

"A-alright." She stammered a bit.

"How about you, Kairi? Do you want to stay here or join our journey?" He asked.

She looked thoughtful for a second before answering. "If you two have decided to go, then I think I should join you."

He nodded, curling his hand into a fist. "Okay, we must continue our journey. Tomorrow we must go!"

As Riku and Xing Cai talked about their next plan, Kairi sighed in exasperation. Had she known that she would be back to Xu Chang, she wouldn't spend four days to get to Chen Cang. Well, at least she could meet her friends.

--

**Wei Capital City: Xu Chang, Wei Palace, Lower Ground Prison**

For this past four days, Lu Xun couldn't count how many times Sima Yi ordered his soldiers or prisoners to torture him. It was better that way, though. He didn't want to remember it all. Every time the Wei soldier tormented him, he saw anger and hatred in their eyes. Yet, he didn't know why. He couldn't even remember he had ever met before. The only thing he knew was that they enjoyed tortured him, hearing to his scream as if hearing a melodious tune.

He was lucky that this winter wasn't as cold as the usual winter, for he was sure he would be dead shivering from the coldness. It was all due to the rape he had been through four days ago. As an exchange for his torn clothes, he had been given a blanket. Yes, a blanket. It wasn't mean to torture him with the chill air. It was mean to humiliate and shame him. And Sima Yi was successful. Every soldier that past his prison to look at him just ended up scorning him, shaking their head or laughing at him. When the time of torture came, they could just simply take the blanket away from him. He had to receive the physical torture with bare body, not to mention that his legs had broken. But what was worse was the mental torture.

Wu had been Wei's enemy for a very long time. But still, even if that was the reason, they wouldn't have hated him that much. No, it wasn't like he wanted their mercy. He wouldn't do anything that would disgrace his Kingdom. He just wondered why they didn't kill him at once.

Perhaps the question would be answered sooner, as Sima Yi entered the cell. This time, to Lu Xun surprise and relief, he brought no soldiers with him. But little did he knew that the Wei strategist had planned something worse for him. As Lu Xun saw his malevolent smirk that nearly killed him, he felt his body tensed in fear. He tried to cover his entire body with the filthy blanket.

"So, little bitch, have you prepared for the next?"

The captive almost cried as he heard how Sima Yi called him. He had been called 'little bitch' as a reward from the countless men he had given pleasure to. It wasn't his will. It was his rapists' will. In a very raspy and most like a whisper voice, he replied. "Why… are you here? What did you want?"

The Wei strategist laughed. It was his pleasure to see the boy wince in pain every time he let out a word from his lips. He got closer to the boy. Using his knife, he cut the rope that bound his legs. "I don't think you enjoy being here, right? How about some fresh night air, hmm?"

He didn't answer, for he knew it wasn't a choice.

"I take that as a 'yes'."

With that, Sima Yi pulled his hair, forcing him to stand on his broken legs. He let out a cry as Sima Yi kicked his legs.

"Please… Sima Yi… I can't walk…" Lu Xun pleaded.

Sima Yi ignored him though. He dragged him by his hair. Instead of crying, Lu Xun used his left strength to cover his body as best as he could with the blanket. Somehow, the prison was strangely quiet. The prison was still there, but there weren't any guards.

After a seemingly endless time, Lu Xun was released. He soon found that he was on the punishment area where he was being flogged under Cao Cao's order. It was four days ago, though. In the middle of the barren field was fire that was meant to light the night and warm the winter night air. Circling the fire were nameless soldiers, about fifty, he wasn't sure. As he was led by Sima Yi to them, they scorned him, threw dirt on him, and cried for his death. When they finally stopped in front of the fire, Sima Yi spoke to them all.

"As you see, here is the Wu scum that dared to fight against us in Chibi. Now he learns not to mess up with us!"

The crowd cheered in agreement. As the Wei strategist smiled in satisfaction, he threw the boy to the ground. Lu Xun, having no strength left, letting his body scraped on the rough ground, granted him more scratch to his already wounded body. Using his hands, he tried to sit up.

Before he could, though, Sima Yi had already snatched away the blanket, leaving his body feeling the merciless cold air of winter. He then stomped hard on the boy's chest. Lu Xun looked in horror as he tried to hide anything he could using his hand. At that, they mocked him more as if it wasn't yet enough. A breeze that could possibly freeze him to death blew past him. He screamed in pain as Sima Yi hardened his stomp.

"How's that? Is that hurt?" He asked in a mocking tone, finally letting the boy to breathe. The soldiers were getting closer to him too. Lu Xun didn't say anything. He ignored Sima Yi.

A soldier kicked him on his guts. "Now you feel the pain, you little bitch!"

As the soldier said so, the others followed. He gave no resistance.

"Now you know the pain you cause to us in Chibi!"

"This isn't enough!"

"You shall die for that!"

It was then Sima Yi halted their attacks. Two big soldiers grabbed his upper hand roughly and forced him to stand up straight and eye their strategist. Sima Yi let out a dark chuckle. He grabbed a handful of his golden hair, tugging him upwards. Using a knife, he cut the boy's already short hair. As the hair fluttered to the ground, he let out a sob, showing a tear streamed down from his eyes, mixed with his own blood.

"One year ago, a tragedy happened to Wei."

Lu Xun was a bit confused at the sudden topic change. Sima Yi noticed but he continued. "I remember exactly the date. It was the same date as today." He turned away from him, looking skyward. "We confronted you and your worthless kingdom of Wu. There was a million of men."

He turned around, this time, he pointed to the boy with an accusing finger. His hand trembled in anger and rage. "It was you! It was you who cause all the misery!"

The Wei strategist grabbed his shoulders. His nails dug deeply into his bloodied skin. "Had it not for you, bitch, we wouldn't have to suffer the huge lose!"

Lu Xun was obviously shocked at this. He had done nothing with the strategy, nor had he joined the battle. He just came as reinforcement that time, capturing the some Wei troops in the process. He even released them all after seeing how suffer they were. For that, however, he was given no thanks but hatred and anger. Still, never he blamed them. Neither did he blame Zhou Yu who devised the strategy. Now he understood why they hated him so much.

"For that, boy, what if we make you feel the pain, eh? Sounds good for you?"

Without waiting for his answer, Sima Yi dragged him to the fire. Lu Xun's face was frighteningly close to the flame. He could feel the fire lick his entire body. His eyes became watery, as the smoke irritated his eyes. The heat of the flame was hurting him his face, while the chill wind was blowing past his back. What a contrary.

"So, boy, you know what we feel in Chibi now, don't you?"

Lu Xun dared not to answer. A single tear run through his face, dropped to the fire.

"SPEAK!" Sima Yi drew him closer to the fire.

"It's not me…" He muttered, but it wasn't heard throughout the shouting and laughter of the people. "It's not my strategy…" And it was true. It was his teacher's strategy.

Sima Yi miraculously heard it. "Then who is it?!"

He couldn't contain his tears anymore. "I'm not… telling you…"

The Wei strategist smirk. "I should've known your answer."

He was thrown to the fire. As he screamed, he managed to escape the scorching heat. He coughed, and blood spilled from his mouth. He couldn't hear the sound of their laughter and scorns, and moreover, he didn't notice the steps of his tormentor closing him, bringing the whip that had been used to torture him four days ago.

"You, Wu bastard, are sent from the hell!" With that, he received a lash. "You fire demon, die! Die!" Sima Yi swung the whip continuously. Every lash tore his flesh until he could no longer feel the pain. The crowd cheered at this. They joined their lord by throwing stone at him.

"ROT IN HELL!!! YOU AND ALL OF THE DEMONS FROM WU SHOULD DIE!"

At the mention of his kingdom, he was enraged. Maybe Sima Yi was true when he said that he was a demon sent from the hell. But his kingdom, his fellows, weren't like that at all. With a new power which he himself didn't know where he got, he eyed Sima Yi with defiant eyes, in spite of the lashes he kept giving him.

"NEVER SAY MY KINGDOM THAT WAY!" Sima Yi was shocked as he saw the boy's burning eyes. He could saw the fire on those golden orbs. "And fire... Fire is not come from hell! Fire is used to warm the cold and light the darkness." Using his last strength, he panted heavily. His voice was raspy. "But I hate it... I hate fire most..." He trailed off his word. "...when it's used to kill people!"

A sudden pain struck his sides, and blood rushing to his legs. He looked at the wound. It was a spear that struck him. Another nameless soldier attacked him.

A shout. "Lord Sima Yi! He has insulted Wei! He shall pay with his life!"

For a split second, Sima Yi saw the captive slumped onto the floor, tears was still streaming down his bloodied face. He fell to the ground, lied motionlessly on the puddle of his own blood. The Wei strategist's hand dropped the whip from his tight hold. He eyed the boy as he heard the cheer and shouting from his soldiers whom he had ordered to join him.

They were all shouting for his own death.

"I told you not to kill him!" Sima Yi yelled at them. At this, the soldiers stopped. They eyed their superior with a confused look. "Get out of my sight! You're all dismissed!"

The confused men exchanged look to each other, but soon after, they followed his order, leaving the two alone in the night.

As they all had left, Sima Yi looked at his surrounding. After assuring himself that there was no one around, he knelt beside the boy. He was still breathing, and his eyes still opened. He didn't look at him though.

"Do you…" his voice was weak. "…enjoy…taking pleasure- f-from my pain?"

That was his last word before he closed his eyes. The question left unanswered as Sima Yi didn't break his gaze toward the boy. He scorned himself for it. Was that true? Was he enjoying the boy's pain? He was betrayed by his love and his kingdom. What pleasure could he get from torturing the boy? What exactly was he wanted?

The boy in front of him had done nothing in Chibi, and Sima Yi knew it. He even saw the boy he had tortured release the Wei captives. Some of them quickly left Wu, but most swore an alliance with them. That was what he hated most from the boy. He could be so easily forgive the other and show compassion to even his enemy. That made him such a weak boy. He had no strength to kill people, even the one who hated him.

Sima Yi thought for a second.

Perhaps he didn't hate the boy for that. He envied the boy.

Wei was such a place full of ruthlessness and hatred. Wu was something different, absolutely different. Full of kindness, benevolence, and love. Perhaps he envied anything from the boy. His kingdom, his friends, everything. Especially that faithful, loving, compassionate heart of his; that was probably his invaluable asset.

The Wei strategist never failed to turn ones heart, from a very kind heart to a very evil heart. This was an exceptional, however. This boy's heart could be changed, whatever he did. In fact, he was the one who had been changed by the captive he had tortured.

Sima Yi realized how heartless he was. What could he possibly gain from torturing a frail, heartbroken boy? As he realized his mistakes, he took the blanket. Covering the boy with it, he muttered a 'sorry'. He just hopes that it was heard to the Wu officer's ear.

He carried the boy on his arms. The blood stained his purple robe but he didn't care anymore. Somehow, the only thing that he cared was the boy's safety. He entered the palace, walking through the corridor after ensuring that there was no guard watching him.

Finally, he arrived at his room. He opened the door and laid the unconscious boy on his own bed.

He examined the main wound that was inflicted by a soldier's spear. The blood didn't stop, but it was slightly better than before. The Wei officer took him to the bathroom. There, he cleaned his wound-covered body. As he took care of the boy's wound, he felt so guilty. He regretted for all he did to the boy. This very boy he had seen in Chibi wasn't the one who had burned people. As a contrary, he was the one who helped the enemy soldier when they were drowned in the water and trapped in the fire. Moreover, in fact, never had Wu burned people. They were burning supplies, ships, building, but not people.

After cleaning the boy's wound, he applied ointment to his back. The Wu young strategist cried in agony in his sleep.

"I'm sorry, Lu Xun." He sighed in regret. But it had already been too late.

He bandaged the main wound and his broken legs. Taking smooth silken clothing, he pot in on the boy. Now he watched the boy sleeping peacefully, as if he had already forgotten every torture he had received. And Sima Yi hoped so.

The wound could be recovered soon after. But how about the broken legs?

There was still another problem. If someone figured out that he took the prisoner to his room, what would Cao Cao think?

_Well, let him sleep in a better place than the jail for a night._ Sima Yi thought to himself.

The Wei strategist lied on the ground. He smiled inwardly as a peaceful feeling suddenly cooling his heart. The boy had changed him. Yes, it was. He knew that only Lu Xun could do this.

Sima Yi closed his eyes, as he heard Lu Xun's soft snore for the last time.

* * *

Well, that's it. 2 chapter and I'm hoping that you will give me review this time. As for information, Chibi happened in winter and the organization that watch Xing Cai and Riku is (guess who) Roxas.

Anyway, I want to tell you ONCE more that I don't make Wei as the antagonist. The only antagonist is Organization XIII (of course except Roxas and Axel). Oh, and notice that I always use Ling Tong as the bad-tempered one. Why don't I use the other... say... Gan Ning or Shang Xiang or Sora? I have two reason for this:  
1. Ling Tong is my brother's fav character  
2. It has something to do with the red dagger. Find out in the next chap!

Now tell me what you think, people! Review makes me type faster! (I hope by the end of this year, I've finished this story)

* * *


	16. Fate Loathes Us

Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters belong to KOEI - Dynasty Warriors and Square Enix - Kingdom Hearts II

This story take place from Dynasty Warriors 5 and Kingdom Hearts II.

I"M REALLY REALLY SORRY for the late update (please don't kill me for this T-T). I forgot to tell you that I'm in my final-semester examination and OMG it's so difficult. I hope I can get good result. Oh, and I also hope that i can finish this story ASAP. After this damned test, I will have a long holiday (ummm... not that long, actually). So, I will use that time to continue my story.

INFORMATION: If you're confused with the place and you don't have any maps of Three Kingdoms era (it's totally different with the map of China now), check my profile. There's a link where you can find RoTK map.

I don't have much time to type again. I will reply some reviews here and the other later. Don't worry.. Thanks for **Dunrrr**, **RebelWright7**, and **yuri**.

**Dunrrr:** The reply review is long so I will email you, kay?

**RebelWright7:** Thanks for the review. Well, yeah. The tone of this story is a bit dark now but it won't be very long because everybody is going to save Lu Xun. Sima Yi sudden change was, actually, the prove that I don't make Wei the antagonist of this story. The only antagonist is the Organozation XIII, apart from Roxas and Axel. I'm glad that you like my story and my writing. I will improve my English so I can write better. Glad that you enjoy my story

**yuri:** Wah, anda orang Indonesia juga? Akhirnya... saya senang sekali karena ada teman yang asalnya satu negara juga ^-^  
BTW, pakai bahasa Indonesia saja ya? Soalnya saya juga agak malu pake bahasa Inggris... Apalagi menurut saya bahasa Inggris saya hancur2an T-T  
Saya jadi penasaran, nich... memang imajinasi orang Indonesia seperti apa? Kok anda bisa tahu saya orang Indonesia?  
Thanks buat reviewnya dan sorry kalau membuat anda lama menunggu.

Here's the story. Please enjoy!

* * *

**Eastern Wei Territory: Northern He Fei, Forest**

It was already dawn. The sun had risen in the East, bringing the warm to the chill air. As a gentle breeze blew past Sora, he shifted his eyes to open slowly. It was still so early and he didn't want to wake up yet, especially after sleeping on the ground. However, it was for the sake of his friend. This was the fifth day and he didn't know whether Lu Xun was still alive or not. The journey was almost too slow and they had to be fast.

Sora got up as he rubbed his sleepy eyes. Beside him was the sleeping princess. She was holding Lu Xun's hat in her sleep. He was quite surprised, because Shang Xiang was always the first to wake up. Today, he got up earlier than her. Sora extended his arm to shake her body so she would be awake. However, his conscience told him not to do so. The princess had been in a long-exhausting journey for these past days. She deserved some sleep.

He stretched and let out a loud yawn. That was when he finally realized that one of the companies was gone. One of Lu Xun's brothers was nowhere to be seen.

"Ling Tong?"

His eyes searched for him to every direction. Starting to feel worried, he decided to look for him. He walked deeper to the forest. That's where he finally found Ling Tong.

He was sitting on a stone. Holding something in his hand, he stared at it. Sora grew curious as he tiptoed and hid behind the nearest tree. Now the sight became clear. It was a red dagger. The Keyblade wielder didn't have any idea what it was. He just frowned when he saw how Ling Tong's finger traced the dagger, as if it was a much cherished thing. It was then he heard Ling Tong muttering something.

"Lu Xun, my brother…"

_So, he was thinking of Lu Xun? But what's that dagger? Is that from Lu Xun?_ Sora thought to himself.

"…once again, I've failed. I've disappoint you so many time, haven't I?" He let out a loud sigh. "Where are you now? In Wei? Who knows, maybe the bastards have killed you." Then, he looked toward the sky. "Is that true?"

He stood up as Sora kept watching him. "When we swore our oath, we both promised that even we weren't born in the same date, same place, we will die in the same time." He put the dagger to his wrist, feeling the sharp tip of it. "I will join you soon."

Before Ling Tong did that silly thing called suicide, he felt something pushing him hard. He almost fell to the ground. It was certainly Sora who did that. Ling Tong eyed him, obviously shocked.

"S-sora? Wh-what are you doing here?" He stammered.

"It's me who should ask, Ling Tong." Sora answered. He looked at Ling Tong with a slight disdain. "What've you just done? Killing yourself?! How silly!"

The taller man yelled, almost felt annoyed by how nosy the boy was. "You don't understand! I've lost him, my brother…" He kicked the nearby stone. "Those Wei rats have killed him."

"How do you know?" Sora asked back, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Just think, Sora. It has been four days and do you know what Wei would do? Persecution for taking information, much likely, before a certain execution if he didn't obey them. And Boyan… he's too loyal to betray his own kingdom." He looked frustrated. "That's mean Wei would kill him, or he would die because of the torture."

"Yes it is…" Sora sighed. "But still, we must give up! And that's only your assumption, right?" A confident smile appeared on his face. "You haven't known the truth yet. What if Lu Xun still alive?"

Ling Tong was taken a back by his word. He thought about it for a split second.

"Don't be so pessimistic, Ling Tong!" He patted the Wu officer's back. "Let's go back. By now, I'm sure they already have woken up."

Ling Tong followed Sora, who walked firmly each step.

"Sora?"

"Yes?" He didn't stop his pace.

"What if they have killed Lu Xun?"

Sora laughed. "That's impossible!" He placed his hands behind the back of his head. "But let's see… if Lu Xun was killed, I would much likely leave this place and you could join him by committing suicide." He spoke with a very nonchalant tone. "Oh, and China would be conquered by Organization XIII. Then, they would turn you all into Heartless or Nobodies."

"And you don't care about it?"

Sora stopped his pace. Turning around, he looked at Ling Tong. "I DO care about China. That's why I'm here. And Lu Xun…" He trailed off his words. "… I know he hasn't been killed yet. Lu Xun wouldn't be killed so easily. I'm sure of it!"

"No, Sora." Ling Tong shook his head. "Lu Xun isn't as strong as you think. He's a great strategist, but not a great fighter."

Sora rolled his eyed. "You, Gan Ning, Lu Meng, all the same, thinking that your brother is someone you should protect like a fragile glass. Your brother is strong you know? How many Nobodies we confronted in Shi Ting do you think?"

"Erm… a thousand?"

Sora shook his head. "If it was just a thousand, I would go there alone and got all the credit for myself. Let me tell you then. We encountered a million Nobodies."

"By the gods…" He looked disbelieving. "Then how could you win?"

"At the start, we split and each of us killed almost five thousand." Ling Tong's eyes were widened at this. "For the second phase, thanks to your brother plan, we didn't have to kill all of the rest. Lu Xun and I, together we fought the commander, the member of Organization XIII. If you had seen Lu Xun there, I'm sure you would have hung your mouth open widely in awe."

"Really?"

Sora nodded his head vigorously. "That's why you shouldn't think him so lowly. He's not your baby brother anymore. He's a MAN!" He said the last word with a remarkable emphasize.

"Uh… yeah…" Ling Tong could speak nothing.

"Come on! Lu Xun's waiting for us!" He continued walking.

--

**Wei Capital City: Xu Chang, Wei Palace, Corridor**

Sima Yi paced through the long corridor speedily. He was afraid that someone might see him with the captive. He carried the boy on his arms, bringing the still sleeping boy back to his cell. At every single step, he muttered 'sorry' to him, while also regretting why he had to take the boy back to the horrible place. The boy was almost weightless, and he hardly found any difficulties carrying him.

He kept walking, almost running, realizing not that a man stood in the side, leaning his back to the wall.

"Ehm…" The black coated man cleared his throat to draw the Wei strategist's attention.

And he did so. Turning around, Sima Yi looked at the member of the organization. To his surprise, the mysterious man didn't cover his face with the black hood like the other organization members. The man standing in front of him had spiky red hair whom he recognized as Axel.

"What do you want?" Sima Yi asked.

"That's my question! What do you want to do with the boy?" Axel asked back.

He scowled, turning around to leave the man. "That's none of your business."

A cold reply. "If you dare to do something bad to him again, I will make you feel the worse pain."

He turned around for the second time. Eyeing the red haired man, he asked. "Why do you care? Aren't you the one who want to kill all the Keyblade masters?"

"Do you think all of the Organization like that? You're a strategist and you still didn't understand?"

"Understand what?" Sima Yi frowned.

It was then Axel explained everything to him. "At the start, we, Nobodies, planned to take over Kingdom Hearts so that we could be a complete whole. But then, we changed the plan. Not only taking Kingdom Hearts, we are also planning take China."

"Why?"

Axel shrugged. "Still, I don't know yet, but I have a guess. It's because of him." He pointed to Lu Xun, who was still sleeping peacefully.

Sima Yi eyed the young Wu strategist. "This boy? Why?"

"He's a new Keyblade master. Our goal is to take over Kingdom Hearts. As a Keyblade master, he could be a new obstacle to us, other than the other three."

"Then why don't you take care of the three first?"

"Because he's still new, while the other three has been a Keyblade master for a long time. It's difficult to defeat them."

"You still haven't answer my question yet. Why do you plan to take China, while you just could simply get rid of him?" Sima Yi asked, looked dissatisfied with the answer

He shrugged. "Dunno. They must have another plan. Maybe they will use Wei to kill the rest of Keyblade masters. Do you know that Keyblade masters can't attack human using their Keyblade?"

"Yes." He nodded. "So they want to use Wei as a tool to get rid of the other Keyblade master" He concluded. "And when finally all the Keyblade masters gone, the Organization will turn their back against Wei. Is that it?"

"That's right. How do you know?"

The Wei strategist answered. "General Zhang Liao and General Xu Huang once told Lord Cao Cao. They said that a Wu strategist had found out the Organization's dirty plan. Probably this boy." He looked at Lu Xun. "Unfortunately, none of us believe it."

Axel asked. "Now you believe?" It was more of a statement than a question.

Sima Yi ignored him. "Anyway, why do you tell me all of this? This could be considered as treachery."

"Lu Xun once told me the same thing." He then turned away, pondering about something before continuing. "But I have my own reason for this."

"And what's that, may I know?"

"The first reason is I don't agree with them." He paused. "And the second is… Uh, how to say…" He scratched the back of his head. "I have a friend, but he has long gone. When the first time I saw Lu Xun, I thought he was him, my friend."

"This Lu Xun?" Sima Yi looked disbelieving. "What a coincidence."

"They have unexplainable similarities. I can't say it by mere words alone." He sighed. "Night before the battle started, I decided to help them. And then, Lu Xun was very grateful. He said that we, I and he, are friends."

"That's one thing to help your friend, but betraying your own kingdom is a wrongdoing." Sima Yi stated. "Don't worry, I'm not going to tell anyone about this." Then, he realized he was carrying Lu Xun when he was talking. He felt his arms grew tired and weary. "I should go before the soldiers already wake up. I have to take this boy back to his cell."

"I won't hold you very long here. Go, but please stop torturing him like what you've done to him these past days." He said, almost threatened but at the same time pleaded.

Sima Yi shook his head. "I won't. This boy… He's different." He sighed. "Well, I should go. Farewell."

Axel watched his retreating form, before he walked away from the corridor.

Sima Yi finally arrived in front of the prison. As he walked toward a cell, he dismissed all the guards. He opened the cell door and laid the boy on the ground carefully. He walked back to the kitchen, taking a plate full of meat buns and a teapot, back to the cell, and put them beside him.

For the last time, Sima Yi knelt beside the Wu strategist, staring deeply at his sleeping face. He stroked his light brown hair. "I'm sorry, Lu Xun."

The Wei strategist withdrew the captive's weapon, Falcon, and put it beside him, before leaving the cell.

--

**Wei Capital City: Xu Chang, Wei Palace, Garden**

After the encounter with Sima Yi, Axel decided to go to the garden to take some fresh air. He stared at the beautiful scenery of the colorful flowers. He pondered, what had gotten to him that made him care so much about Lu Xun? Even turning his back from the organization? Just because Lu Xun looked a lot like Roxas, doesn't mean he was Roxas, wasn't him?

As if it was on cue, a dark portal appeared in front of him. At first, Axel didn't really take any notice. He thought it was just another member.

But it wasn't.

The mysterious man, as soon as he stepped out from the dark portal, put off his hood to revealing his face to Axel. When their gaze met, Axel could say nothing but to let his mouth hung open. Still, he didn't believe his sight.

The black-hooded boy in front of him smiled before greeted him. "How are you, Axel?"

He didn't received any replies, though, as he was then held in an embrace. Axel hugged him tightly, as if he didn't want to lose him anymore.

"Roxas, damn you! I thought I would never see you again! Damn you!" The tight embrace was almost strangling him. "And now you remember me, huh?! What kind of friend you're. Forgetting me for a long time before finally remembering everything all of the sudden!"

He laughed. "Well, of course I won't disappear that easily. And don't be angry that I forget you that time. It's not my fault."

They broke the embrace. They both gazed at each other before Roxas continued. "No, I can't go yet. Not before I finish everything."

"Everything?" Axel crossed his arms. "I don't even think you've started something."

Roxas looked at his friend, slightly irritated. "Well, I have a lot of things to be done."

"I can help you if you want."

"Nah." He rolled his eyes. "This is an almost mission impossible for all Nobodies. I don't think you could be of any help. Hey, no offense, buddy."

"And what's that? Who gives you this mission?"

"Naminé" Roxas answered. "And the mission is… well, I'm sure you can guess. Lu Xun and Shang Xiang, Sora and Kairi, Riku and Xing Cai…"

Axel laughed as if Roxas had just told him a joke, which wasn't. "Don't be kidding! We don't have heart, remember? So how can we be like… ummm… matchmakers?"

"I-Am-Not-Matchmaker" He stated. "Well, it's just that it's quite fun to help them. And I think I will success."

"Really?" Axel looked more unconvinced. "How is that?"

Roxas smiled confidently. "Well, as you can see now, Riku and Xing Cai are now in a love relationship. It's quite a long story."

"Wait." Axel cut him off. "How can they finally make up again, when they have avoided each other?"

Once again, Roxas laughed. Then he smiled slyly. "Use your brain, my friend. It's just so simple. I've erased that part from Riku's memory. Oh, and not to add that he had defeated Luxord as well."

"Killing two birds with one stone, eh? Brilliant!" He patted Roxas' head lightly. "You're so cunning, Roxas. Who teach you?"

"I'm always cunning when it's needed." He said jokingly. "With that, Riku and Xing Cai are no longer a problem. About Sora and Kairi… I think they will do well as soon as they meet. No need to worry. The only left one is…"

"Lu Xun and Shang Xiang." Axel continued.

"Exactly." Roxas sighed. "Will Lu Xun ever realize his mistake? He never truly believes that Shang Xiang loves him. No one had been successful convincing him."

"Must be Shang Xiang herself."

"That's it."

"Talking about Lu Xun..." Axel changed the topic. "Why does he look a lot like you?"

Roxas shrugged. "First Xemnas said that I look like Sora and now you say I look a lot like Lu Xun. Why do I have so many clones?"

"Ask yourself." He answered nonchalantly. "Well, there is something I can't explain but I have to say that you have something that very similar to him, don't know what."

"I know it!" Roxas snapped his finger. "Both of us use the same Keyblades!"

"THAT"S NOT IT, ROXAS!" Axel almost yelled at his friend's dumbness.

"THAN WHAT'S THAT?!" Roxas yelled back.

"I DON'T KNOW! THAT'S WHY I SAY DON'T ASK!" Axel fought back. It was a funny sight as they looked like a married couple who were in an argument. Fortunately, no one saw them.

Roxas sighed in exasperation. Crossing his arms, he turned away. "Stating something without any proves. How illogical."

"And since when you've brain to think, Roxas?" Axel asked in a mocking tone.

Roxas looked at him with a fake scowl. "Think? I always think and please remember and I'm the smartest member of Organization XIII."

"Three mistakes." The spiky haired man raised three fingers. "First, I AM the smartest and second, you're not a member anymore and the last is I doubt you know the meaning of 'think'."

"Thinking is…" He placed a hand under his chin. "A chemical reaction in brain which makes the neurons assembles together and creates impulse to the nerves." He finished. "Is that it?"

Axel laughed heartily at his explanation. "That doesn't mean you know what thinking is!"

Roxas stuck out his tongue. "You're jealous because you're not as smart as me."

"Okay, my smart friend. Show me your brain!"

"Are you a plain stupid or do you ever have any brain?" Roxas grew impatient. "You want a brain operation to prove it?"

"Even so, I still can't prove whether your brain could work properly or not." Axel mocked him further.

"Yeah, and if you finally could cut my skull and see my brain, you will take it because you don't have brain." Roxas fought back.

"I may not have heart but I HAVE BRAIN, you know?!" Axel shouted.

"You don't have both." He corrected him.

"Gosh…" Axel placed a hand on his forehead. "Now I find another similarity between you and Lu Xun "

"Yeah, we're both SMART."

"SMARTASS more like it."

"So, Axel," He smiled slyly. "You dare to make a fool of our new Keyblade wielder and our strategist? When I tell him about this, he will certainly have your head."

"He owes me the victory at Shi Ting." Axel smiled triumphantly. "If it weren't for me, they would lose."

"Correction." Roxas raised his hand. "If it weren't for Lu Xun's cunning strategy, they would lose and you would be there for nothing. Oh, and not to add that you contributed nothing. Even Demyx, our stupidest friend, could do that task better than you." He paused. "Which mean you're the stupidest member of Organization XIII." He said jokingly, before laughing heartily.

Axel picked a stone and threw it to Roxas, who ducked to avoid the stone. He continued laughing and soon, Axel joined the laughter. It had been a long time since they laughed like that. As soon as they stopped laughing, they realized how off-topic their conversation had been.

"Alright." Axel cleared his throat. "Are you here to report something? You're not usually the one who waste time to such small talks."

"I am." He answered. "I'm just reporting that everyone has marched their way here. They are all here to help Lu Xun. So, don't you worry anymore."

"Who is everyone?"

"Sora and his company, Shang Xiang, Lu Xun's sworn brothers, Riku, Xing Cai, and Kairi."

Axel scratched the back of his head. "So, why's that? You want me to be the tour guide for them?"

"That's why I say you don't have brain." He muttered, but Axel was able to hear.

"What's that, Roxas?"

"Nothing." He denied. "I just ask you to leave China now."

Axel looked confused. "Why?"

"Think, Axel! Think!" Roxas was now obviously at the end of tether. "You've told Sima Yi anything about Organization XIII. I'm sure once Sima Yi tells Cao Cao about it, he will realized his mistakes and fight against the Organization." He explained. "Even if he doesn't, I'm sure the 'rescue team' can convince Cao Cao while saving Lu Xun. Before it happens, I hope you've already left."

"I will follow you wherever you go."

Roxas was taken aback by Axel's answer. At first he thought it was just a joke. However, after seeing the seriousness of his face, Roxas knew it wasn't. Still, how can Axel go with him? He knew that soon he couldn't see him anymore. And his purpose of visiting Axel was to tell him about that and to bide him farewell.

"You can't." Roxas stated simply.

"Why is that?"

"In order for Sora to be a complete whole, I must be one with him." Roxas kept his head hung low. "I don't know why, but even when I've met him in Twilight Town, I still exist."

"Naminé summons you?"

Roxas nodded. "Quite so. But still, that doesn't mean I could be here forever. Sora needs me."

"He's not a complete whole now?"

"He has been a complete whole and has his memory back." Roxas sighed. "Actually, I shouldn't be here. But one day, Naminé needed help and I miraculously able to open my eyes, if you know what I mean, and I saw her. Then, that's when she told me everything and this mission."

"You're taking care of Sora and Kairi, Riku and Xing Cai, Lu Xun and Shang Xiang. How about you and Naminé? Sometimes you have to think of yourself." Axel advised.

Roxas blushed a bit. "Uh well, but it isn't needed since soon, she too, will be a complete whole with Kairi. When this mission is completed, I should be back to Sora and I can't see you anymore, Axel. I'm so sorry."

"When will your mission completed?" Axel asked.

"When Shang Xiang finally finds Lu Xun and they are safe back in Jian Ye. By that time, everything must have been settled." He smiled sadly.

Axel sighed. He didn't want his friend to go, but what choice did he have? "Fine, Roxas. I'll go. Farewell and I hope we will meet each other one day."

Roxas nodded, before opening a dark portal. Just when he stepped into the darkness, he turned around. For the last time he looked at Axel. "Do you know why I choose Lu Xun to be the next Keyblade master? And I even gave him the Oathkeeper and Oblivion?"

Axel shook his head. "You haven't told me yet."

Roxas looked upwardly before answered. "You're right when you're saying that both Lu Xun and I have something similar. And that's why I choose him."

"Thought so." He shrugged. "And what's the similarities?"

Roxas smiled playfully. "You have to guess! But I know you'll figure it out!" He jumped to the darkness before Axel could do something to stop him. "Bye, Axel! Think about it!"

"Wait, Roxas!"

But that's too late. Roxas had left, leaving a very big question mark in his brain. What were the similarities that made him choose Lu Xun? Would he ever find out? He doubted it. But still, he believed in Roxas.

--

**Wei Capital City: Xu Chang, Wei Palace, Prison**

The afternoon sun ray stuck through Lu Xun's sleeping eyes. He quickly placed a hand in front of his eyes to prevent the dazzling light from reaching his eyes. That was when he found out that his hands weren't bounded anymore.

"Why is this…?"

As he shifted his body a little, he felt a pain from his side. Then he remembered anything. Last night a soldier stabbed him with a spear during a torture. He placed a hand on the wound, only to find it had been already bandaged. He was thankful to anyone who did that for him. Moreover, he was now wearing silk clothing that didn't hurt his wounded body. Unfortunately, it was way too big for him and it was blue colored.

As he surveyed his surrounding, he found his Falcon. Placed beside the sabers were a plate full of meat buns and a cup. He rubbed his eyes in disbelief. Since he had been captured, he had eaten nothing other than stale bread. Now that there was some food, he quickly looked his surrounding, assuring himself that no one was watching. Then, he figured out that he wasn't in that horrible prison. This place, although a cell, still much better than that place. In addition, he found no guards in front of the iron bars. He could hear no mockery from them.

Taking a meat bun, he quickly nibbled it and not a minute later, he took another. He was starving due to the long torture he had been through. No meat buns left soon after, and he took the cup and poured the liquid into his mouth, whatever it was. He was even more surprised after tasting the sweetness and surely it was honey water. He licked his lip.

Soon after, he questioned himself. Who had done this to him? Why should be nice to a captive like him?

Then he heard footstep. Soon enough, he saw two figures stood before the iron bars. They were Zhang Liao and Xu Huang.

"Lu Xun!" They both called him. The Wu officer was both surprised and happy at the same time.

"General Zhang Liao! General Xu Huang!" He tried to get to the bars, but then, he felt a sudden immense pain from his legs. He fell to the ground when Zhang Liao and Xu Huang watched him with concerned gaze.

"Lu Xun, are you alright?"

He nodded, caressing his broken lower legs. "Uh… yeah… I'm alright, no need to worry."

Xu Huang looked at him disbelievingly. "What happen to you?"

"My legs… just a bit cramped." He lied, and before they could ask further, he changed the subject while tried to move closer to the bars. "How do you get here? I don't know if you could visit a prison like me."

Zhang Liao shook his head. "Somehow, there aren't any guards here so we use this opportunity to visit you."

"And…" Xu Huang added. "You're not a prisoner, Lu Xun. You're a strategist of Wu and our friend."

He smiled widely. It was so relieving to have friends in the middle of difficult time like this. Being a captive in an unknown place was so terrible, but with friends beside him, at least he didn't feel alone.

"Anyway, how do you feel?" The Wei general inquired. "We're sorry that we can't help defend you that time. It was all Lord Cao Cao's decision."

"I know the situation. No need to apologize. Besides…" He trailed off his words. "…I'm sorry that I can't keep my promise. Now, I'm being captured." He sighed in regret.

"Well, I'm impressed on how you answered Lord Cao Cao's question. Your boldness is something rare, you know?" The turban man said jokingly.

Lu Xun chuckled, while Zhang Liao quickly silenced him. "Sush, now, Xu Huang. Anyway, we want to inform you good news!"

"Good news?" The young Wu officer said with interest. "How good is it?"

"Very good." He continued. "That's it… Sima Yi, our strategist, has found out about the Organization's evil plan!"

His eyes widened in joy and excitement. "Then, it was only a matter of time before Wei turns their back against them!"

The Wei officers both nodded. "Sima Yi is trying to persuade Lord Cao Cao to do it. However, we still don't know the result yet."

"No need to be so hasty." Lu Xun said. "A well planned strategy isn't always devised in a short time. Sometimes, it needs patience."

"That's it, young strategist!" Xu Huang snapped his finger. "Hey, would you mind telling us how you got captured?"

Lu Xun smile faded. He let out a deep sigh before answering. He felt his heart aching as he remembered the event. "You know… it's hard to me to tell you the whole story…"

Zhang Liao and Xu Huang both exchanged glance. "You don't need to tell us if you don't want to."

"It's okay." He bit his lower lip. "Well, I'm here because I saved somebody I love. I'm sure you all know that Xigbar sneaked in to Wu when a wedding ceremonial was being held."

This was a very personal thing, and none of them wanted to be so nosy. Zhang Liao then spoke up. "I'm sure she misses you so much. You've been here for five days. Don't worry, we will get you out of here when opportunity represent itself."

He smiled sadly. "She cares not whether I'm back or not." Chuckled bitterly, he continued. "Because, she doesn't love me. By now, she must have started a happy life with her new husband."

Xu Huang crossed his arms over his chest, looked thoughtful for a second. "The newly-wed couple… you mean the Wu princess, Sun Shang Xiang? Is that somebody you love?"

Zhang Liao quickly stomped his foot on Xu Huang's to prevent him from questioning the boy more. It was late, however, as Lu Xun had noticed it first. He shot his eyes to look at Xu Huang. "How do you know?"

"It's simple." He answered. "Sun Shang Xiang of Wu has just married to Liu Bei of Shu."

"That's true…" He sighed, so wanted to forget the memory and anything about the woman of his heart. In fact, he didn't want to talk about that topic. He even had no plan to return to Wu.

Zhang Liao placed a hand under his chin. "Perhaps she loves you, Lu Xun." Before Lu Xun could cut out, he continued. "Rumor says that the wedding ceremonial between them ended in failure. Moreover, it also says that the Wu princess doesn't love Shu Emperor."

"Really?" He held a tight grip of the iron bars. "Is it true or is it lie?"

"Why should I lie?" Zhang Liao asked back, slightly irritated that Lu Xun didn't trust him.

He shook his head vigorously. "It's not like that. It's just that… many have told me that she loved me but…" He sighed. "They're all lying. They don't know the truth."

"Then, it was YOU who was in misunderstanding." Xu Huang concluded.

Lu Xun was taken aback by his words for a moment. Then he fought back, denying the truth. "But, never once she tell me that she loves me. That's mean she never loves me, doesn't she?"

"Sometimes action speaks louder than words. Try to remember, Lu Xun." Came a reply. "Maybe she has done something to express her true feeling."

Lu Xun tried to recall everything he had been through with the princess, and whether she had ever done anything like that. He sighed in defeat. "I can't find any."

"Try once again, Lu Xun." Zhang Liao said. "Before you go to Shi Ting, was there anything she do? Or did she bid you farewell?"

He looked upwards before answering, still looked doubtful. "Well, she gave me her precious charm from her late mother and her headband."

"That's it!" They both shouted in unison.

"And…" He remembered how she kissed him by his cheek. That made his face blushing. Fortunately for him, his Wei friends didn't notice it. "She… ummmm... don't tell anybody, okay?" He swallowed hard before speaking in a tiny voice. "… she… well, she kissed me…"

Zhang Liao gave the widest smile Lu Xun had ever seen, while Xu Huang laughed triumphantly. "I've told you, don't I? She loves you, Lu Xun!"

"Well…" He scratched his head. "Is that mean she loves me? Although she never said it… explicitly?"

"Women usually aren't so open to show their feeling. You should know that her act of kissing you is so brave and quite open." Zhang Liao explained.

It was then a soldier called the two. Lu Xun wasn't sure he could hear any but he knew it was time for the two to leave him. As the guard saluted before left, the Wei generals turned to look at him. "I'm sorry, Lu Xun. I'm afraid we should leave."

Lu Xun nodded, although he didn't want to be left alone. "Okay, I don't want to hold you two longer here. Bye!" He waved his hand as the two did the same.

As the two walked away, Lu Xun rested his back against the corner of the cell. Rested his head on his hand, he pondered a while. Perhaps everyone didn't lie when they say that Shang Xiang loved him. He knew he shouldn't query their truthfulness. He sighed in regret.

_If I return to Wu, I will apologize to them for everything. But, that if I can ever return..._

_--  
_

**Western Wei Territory: Tong Gate, City Gate**

"Riku! Don't be so hasty!"

Xing Cai tried to galloped her mare as fast as Riku did, but still, she was left behind. Fortunately enough for her, Kairi was far more behind her. She didn't know why. Riku wasn't in a good mood today. He had woken up very early and insisted them on continuing their journey as soon as possible. It had been already dark and she absolutely didn't want to continue.

Her mare grew weary and her pace became slower and slower until Kairi finally could catch up with her.

"I wonder what's wrong with him…" She pouted.

Kairi smiled as a reply. "Well, he's always like that."

"Always like that?" Xing Cai looked at Kairi. "What do you mean?"

"Whenever his friends are in danger, he always so worried." Kairi answered.

"Still…" She sighed in exasperation. "He's never met Lu Xun, yet."

"But he's a Keyblade master, doesn't him? That's mean Lu Xun is Riku's friend too. Not only Lu Xun, but King Mickey too. I'm sure you've met him. Oh, and another Keyblade master friend of ours too. Riku is a very good friend, always trying to protect them."

"Wow…" She opened her mouth in awe. "I never thought that Riku was anything like that before."

From a distance, the heard Riku's yell.

"Come on! Don't be so slow!"

"Alright, mister…" Xing Cai rolled her eyes. "Damn, I'm so tired."

"Me too." Kairi wiped the sweat from her face.

The two girls both were so exhausted. But Riku wasn't going to let them rest. it wasn't like he wasn't nice, but he was now concerned. After finally they could catch up with Riku, Xing Cai was quick to complain.

"Why the hell are you so hurried?!" The green clad girl panted. "Can't we rest for just a moment?"

Riku looked slightly annoyed with her complain. He almost ignored her. "We don't have time to rest."

"B-but…" Xing Cai stopped him. "Lu Xun won't be dead already if we just take a little rest, right?"

This time, Riku stopped. Eyeing her with the corner of his eyes, Xing Cai could almost see him scowled. "Is that so? Lu Xun is in the hand of the Organization and what do you think they will do to him?"

"I know! I know!" She shouted in exasperation.

"Stop you two!" At this, Kairi became the mediator, trying to calm the tense. She talked at Xing Cai first. "Xing Cai, I understand Riku's concern. Lu Xun is in grave danger now with the organization there, and not to mention that he is in Wei. I'm sure you know the situation, Xing Cai. Wei is well-known for its ruthless governance and tyranny. If we don't be quick, surely he will be killed already by the time we arrived."

"Y-yeah, I know…" She lowered her head.

"However," This time, the red-haired girl eyed Riku. "If we're to continue this exhausting journey, what will happen when we finally reach Xu Chang? Lack of stamina, most likely, due to this long journey. And certainly we will be killed by the time we reach there. It's a wise idea to take a rest, recuperating severally during this journey. So that by the time we arrived in Xu Chang, we have the power and energy to fight and rescue Lu Xun."

"Uh…" He scratched the back of his head. "Well, I guess you're right, Kairi."

Kairi smiled as reply.

"And…" Riku looked at Xing Cai now. "I'm sorry for the harsh word I've said earlier."

She gave him a wide smile. "It's okay. We're both wrong."

Kairi watch the two forgave each other. "That's better."

"Okay." He dismounted from his horse and tying the reign of it to a nearby tree. "We will take a rest tonight."

**-In the Inn, Kairi's and Xing Cai's Room-**

"Wow, Kairi! You're so cool!" For an umpteen time, Xing Cai praised Kairi, which only be replied by a smile. Since Kairi calmed the two, Xing Cai admired her more for how her words seemingly had power inside or something like that. "No wonder Riku just simply followed your advice. I wish I could be more like you! And I'm sure Riku would be proud of me!"

Kairi rested her head on the pillow. "I'm the one who wanted to be like you."

"Huh?" She tilted her head to one side in confusion. "Why? Don't you know that being so mature and wise like you is something rare?"

"I'm wise?" Kairi asked.

"At least you're wiser than me." She answered. "Well, I'm just a fool. I will tell you something, but promise you won't tell Riku."

"Okay." She nodded.

Then, Xing Cai told her everything, about how she had avoided Riku because she didn't want to be hurt when he left, and how she had wanted to forget anything about him. But it ended in failure, as she couldn't do it. She also told Kairi about Riku's fight with Luxord, and of course about his memory lost.

She chuckled. "You're trying to do that?"

"Ummm… yeah."

"I understand." She placed a hand on her shoulder. "That's how you fell when you try to hate someone you love."

"It's difficult, isn't it?" She sighed.

"It is." Kairi affirmed. "When you don't see him, you feel a piece of your heart is missing, but when you finally see him, you feel hurt."

She let out a deep long sigh. "But if I didn't, what if he left?"

"That… you don't need to worry. If you find each other in love, then you will be united in love too."

"But what if fate wants us to be separated?"

She stated simply. "Then you will also be separated in love, not sorrow and sadness. No need to worry. Moreover, which do you think is better? Separated in love or separated in hatred?"

Xing Cai hung her head low. "Of course in love…"

"Then, why should you avoid Riku? Who told you to do so?"

Her head lower and lower. She answered timidly. "Luxord."

At this, Kairi rolled her eyed. "Now I understand. Xing Cai, let me tell you. Riku was once a Heartless… ummm… I mean, he was once belongs to darkness."

"Yeah, I know. King Mickey has told me."

"Okay." She nodded. "When he found you, he was like… what to say… find his light. But, when you avoided him, and even saying that you hate him, he was like return to darkness."

"That's bloody awful!" Xing Cai used her hands to cover her mouth.

"It is." Kairi shrugged. "It then becomes easy for the Organization to control him using the dark power."

"I'm sorry, I don't know about that…" She looked remorseful.

"That's not a problem anymore."

Then, it was not a long pause before Xing Cai continued. "Wow, Kairi! You're very professional in love!"

"Huh?" Kairi blinked for a second.

"Do you have any boyfriend?" Xing Cai asked.

It was perhaps a very dull and straight question, as Kairi was dumbfounded for a second before answering. "Of course I have."

The answer was also too straight. But at least it was an honest answer. Seeing that Kairi didn't look annoyed with her nosiness, she asked further. "Let me guess… is that Riku's another Keyblade master friend? Uhh… what's his name, I forget…"

"That's Sora."

"Yes! That's it! Sora!" She snapped her finger. "How is he?"

Kairi giggled. "He's fun."

"Just that?"

"What else?"

Xing Cai placed a hand under her chin. "Well, how tall is he?"

"Not as tall as Riku, but he's slightly taller than me." Kairi looked at the ceiling. "Well, he's fun, a bit talkative and very friendly. Very different from Riku."

"I understand." Xing Cai nodded in acknowledgement. "Riku is a cool type while Sora is fun type." She concluded.

"That's it!" She agreed. "You know? I wonder what if the Wu princess is here…"

"We all can talk about each Keyblade master!" Xing Cai's eyes widened in excitement.

"Since Lady Sun Shang Xiang of Wu isn't here, let's guess what type of boyfriend Lu Xun is. Riku is a cool type, Sora is a fun type, and Lu Xun is…"

"A nerd type, most likely." Xing Cai cut her off nonchalantly.

"Then, the Wu princess will be the most pitiful among us."

After a moment of silence, they giggled, and it soon became a hearty laughter.

"Kairi! You're so evil!" Xing Cai tried to hold her laughter. It looked like she was going to run out of breathe soon after.

"B-but…" Kairi herself was trying desperately to stop. "You're the first one who said that Lu Xun is a nerd!"

"I didn't!"

"You did!"

After managing to stop their laughter, Kairi spoke. "If you were her, how would you do now?"

"I will do everything to save him." Xing Cai answered, a bit confused with the sudden topic change.

"Me too." Then she smiled sadly to herself. "I wonder how this Three Kingdoms history ended…" She muttered silently.

"Huh?"

Kairi was a bit startled. "Uh, nothing." She shook her head. "Well, I think we should rest. Bye!"

Kairi quickly buried her head on her pillow, not before blowing the candle. Xing Cai, who was still puzzled, decided not to think about it.

--

**Wu Capital City: Jian Ye, Wu Palace, Strategist Office Room**

The night had fallen long before. It was already midnight and everything was dark. All of the people of Wu had been sleeping.

Except someone.

With a small dim of light from the candle, she sat on the chair. In front of her was the table. Using some colorful crayons which she had brought from her world, she drew something on a paper. Sometimes, she took a glance from another paper, then continued drawing. It looked like she was trying to redraw something from the paper.

Suddenly, the door was knocked, but she wasn't startled.

"Come in."

The door was opened. In the doorway stood the Wu strategist, Zhou Yu. "It's already late. Don't you go to sleep?"

Not turning from her drawing, she answered her. "Just a moment. It will be finished soon."

As Zhou Yu became curious, he approached Naminé. It was then he noticed what she was drawing. The drawing looked so familiar for him but he forgot when or where he had seen it before. The only difference between the girl's drawing and the other he had seen before was hers was colorful, when the other was just a pencil drawing.

Naminé put her crayon on the table. She raised her picture as if to show it to Zhou Yu. She smiled in satisfaction. "It's finished! Look!"

Zhou Yu took the drawing and examined it. He looked thoughtful for some moment. "I have seen this earlier, but I forget."

"This." She showed him another drawing. The one she showed now was much much worse and hardly recognizable. However, it was the drawing Zhou Yu had seen before. "This is what you mean, isn't it?"

He took it and compared the two. "Yes. This is the one."

Zhou Yu looked at Naminé's drawing first, because it was better tan the other. It was a drawing of a boy and girl. The girl smacked the boy's head using something that looked a lot like Shang Xiang's chackram. Zhou Yu quickly recognized the boy as Lu Xun and the girl as Shang Xiang.

He now examined the other. Everything was the same. The only difference was that there was writing below the picture. It was all written in a big character. _'THIS IS WEIRD! SHE ALWAYS POPS UP IN MY MIND! HERE I AM, TRYING DESPERATELY TO PLAN A STRATEGY WHEN SHE HAUNTS ME EVERYTIME! NOW, SHE'S SCREWING MY MIND LIKE GIVING ME A GOOD HIT ON MY HEAD!!! WHAT'S GOING ON??!!'_

Zhou Yu quickly noticed that the crude drawing was Lu Xun's. He then looked at Naminé. "Where did you get this drawing?"

"Somewhere. Don't ask." She answered simply. It was just making Zhou Yu more curious.

"I think I have ever seen this before. But where?" Zhou Yu inquired himself.

Naminé shrugged. "I don't know."

"Of course you don't know." Zhou Yu muttered to himself. "It's quite a long time. Weird. If I had seen this drawing before, I wouldn't have tried to propose the marriage, which means, I have never seen this drawing."

Even so, Naminé knew about it. She knew the Wu strategist had seen the drawing. "I'm sure you have seen this before. Try to remember."

Zhou Yu didn't give any reply. He kept concentrating on the picture.

She yawned. "I'm tired. Well, I'm going to sleep. Good night."

In a split second, she left the room, leaving Zhou Yu with the drawings there. As he tried to remember, his mind suddenly viewed a vision of the event in the past.

"_L-Lord Zhou Yu… I-I'm s-sorry."_

"_You know, Lu Xun? You have just drawing on the paper that was supposed to be used for alliance requesting letter."_

It was a long pause as he couldn't recall some part of it.

"_Lord Zhou Yu, if… if… if you don't mind, would you do me a favor?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Lord Zhou Yu, I just wondering..."_

It was then Zhou Yu finally remembered anything. Where and when he had seen the drawing, and the cause of why the drawing was so important. He smiled to himself. Taking the two drawings with him, he blew the candle before leaving the room.

* * *

Phew, now I have to write the next chapter (again...). Well, now you all know why Riku lost his memory, don't you? Yes, Roxas has erased that part. And Sima Yi finally knew about the Organization XIII plan after being told by Axel. And about Xing Cai and Kairi... I don't know but somehow I think Xing Cai now has almost the same personality as Xiao Qiao when Kairi as Da Qiao. Weird, but please don't blame me for that.

The next will be our rescue party's time! How will Sora, Donald, Goofy, Shang Xiang, Ling Tong, Lu Meng, Gan Ning, Riku, Xing Cai, and Kairi (Gosh... so many!) save Lu Xun? Find out in the next chapter! Don't worry, I'm sure it won't be along update. Oh, and if you want to know in what way Lu Xun is similar to Roxas, you have to be patient. I will tell you in some later chapter but not now.

Okay, I'm waiting for your review!


	17. Stealthy Rescue: Part 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters belong to KOEI - Dynasty Warriors and Square Enix - Kingdom Hearts II

This story take place from Dynasty Warriors 5 and Kingdom Hearts II.

FINALLY my exam is OVER!!! YAY! Well, started from now, I will type as quick as I can so I can update faster. I hope I can finish this story soon (yes, this story is nearing the end). Oh, and when I typed the 'Stealthy Rescue', I found the chapter so DAMN long so I decide to divide it into two part (like the one I do with 'Assault on Shi Ting' chap). The 'Stealthy Rescue: Part 2' is almost finished so don't worry.

Now, this is time to reply the review!

**yulia:** Glad that you enjoy my story! Oh, and no, I'm not a novelist but maybe someday I will try to be one ^-^ Anyway, thanks for the review!

**yuri:** Thanks, soalnya selama ini aku nggak pe-de dengan bahasa inggisku. Yup, aku SMA, tepatnya SMA kelas XI. Kalo tentang update sih... biasanya seminggu sekali, tapi kadang bisa molor TT-TT Biasanya tergantung reviewnya, sih... :D BTW, thanks buat dukungannya!

Yeah, let's begin the story! (And while you're reading, I will continue writing the next part...)

* * *

**Wei Capital City: Xu Chang, Town Front Gate**

The sun had risen from the East. After a long, seemingly endless journey, they finally arrived at Xu Chang. In front of them was a huge front gate, with some patrolling soldiers there. The town was equally huge, almost twice bigger than Jian Ye, but they didn't really care about it. Since they didn't bring many soldiers with them, the patrol seemed unaware of their arrival. In fact they looked more like a traveling merchants than a rescue team. It was better since they didn't want any of them knew about it. They tied their horses' reign to nearby trees.

Sora surveyed the surrounding. "Alright, where's the palace?"

Lu Meng took a step forward and pointing to a distance, it was a tremendously enormous building that seemingly to be a palace. A high wall separated the palace area from the town. Sora, Donald, and Goofy both let his mouth open in awe.

"With that strong wall and tight guard, I'm sure we won't be able to enter the castle easily." Lu Meng crossed his arms over his chest. "We must sneak in."

Donald and Goofy exchanged glance while Sora looked at Shang Xiang, tilting his head.

"We can't." Ling Tong hung his head low. "I knew it's impossible."

Sora quickly took a quick glance at him but said nothing. Instead, it was Gan Ning who spoke for him.

"Com'n! We can do it! Piece of cake!" He slapped Ling Tong's back, a little bit hard to him. "Don't you dare to say that again! By this afternoon, we'll be in our way back with him!"

Still, Ling Tong didn't look convinced. "But how can we proceed?"

"That's the problem. We should think." The princess said.

"You all stay here." Being the smartest of the team, Lu Meng ordered. "I'll check the town. Don't leave until I'm back."

They were all nodded and Lu Meng quickly advanced to the palace wall. He observed his surroundings. From what he saw, he found out that citizens weren't allowed to enter the castle, but the guards were. His mind quickly formed an idea. He quickly turned back to his companies to tell them his plan, then running as fast as he could.

Unfortunately, on the way, he crashed with someone and the person fell to the ground, when he was just stumbling a bit. Then, he noticed that he crashed into a girl, dressed in green. She tried to stand up while a silver-haired boy came to his aid, along with another girl.

Lu Meng was hesitant at first. "I apologize…" He bowed his head slightly and wile he was looking at them, he realized something unusual. The three, apart from the girl he had crashed into, wearing unusual clothes that he had never seen before. Much like Sora's.

"Are you okay, Xing Cai?" The silver-haired boy asked.

_Xing Cai?_ Lu Meng thought to himself. _The Shu General? Zhang Fei's daughter? What is she doing here?_

"It's okay, Riku." She then turned to look at the Wu general. "I should apologize too. I'm not careful and…" She suddenly out of words as realization came to her mind that this man she was talking to was a Wu general. She had never seen him before but from his reddish-brown armor, she knew that he was someone from Wu. "Wait! You're… ummm… what's your name?… I forget…oh, and why are you here?" She asked, almost ignoring politeness since she was so excited about meeting a new ally.

Once again, Lu Meng bowed respectfully. "General Lu Meng of Wu. I'm here to rescue my brother."

"Brother?" The three said in unison.

He nodded. "He's Lu Xun, the strategist of Wu. He's not my brother by blood, he's my sworn brother."

"Sworn?" The silver-haired boy and the peach orange clad girl exchanged confused glance.

"I understand." Xing Cai claimed. She turned to explain it to her friends. "Sworn brother is when you have been a very good friend with someone and to strengthen your ties, you swore an oath of brother hood." Then she looked at Lu Meng. "Ummm… much like Lord Liu Bei, Lord Guan Yu, and my dad, isn't it?"

"You're right." Lu Meng affirmed. "And you are…"

"Ooops, sorry for not introducing myself earlier." She bowed her head again. "I'm Xing Cai, this is Riku and Kairi." The two gave him a nod and both said 'nice to meet you' at the same time, just like a standard introduction.

"I apologize for asking, General Xing Cai, but why are you here in Wei?" Lu Meng inquired.

"First of all, don't call me 'General Xing Cai', 'Lady Xing Cai', or so. And we're here because Riku here wants to save Lu Xun too."

Lu Meng looked at Riku. "Ummm… and may I ask why you want save him, even if you know it's risky?"

"Of course you may." Riku answered. He seemed more polite than Xing Cai. "It's because Lu Xun and I are both related in some way."

"related?" Lu Meng tiled his head.

"Both are Keyblade wielder." Kairi answered.

It was then Lu Meng nodded in acknowledgment. Everything was clear to him now. "I see. What a coincidence! We're going to do the same. How about you join us?"

"That would be nice." The three answered.

After the short introduction, they walked toward the front gate, when the others were waiting. Shang Xiang, Ling Tong, and Gan Ning looked confused while Sora, Donald, and Goofy widened their eyes in shock.

Lu Meng cleared his throat. "Alright, friends. This is our new ally. They are…"

Before Lu Meng finished his sentence, Sora had already run past him. He ran over his two friends whom he hadn't seen for such a long time. He opened his arms widely before gave them a huge bear hug. Because of such strong force, they both fell to the ground.

"Riku! Kairi! I thought it would spend forever to find you two!" He cried in joy and relief. The other only eyed them, but then they realized them as long lost friends.

Goofy and Donald soon joined them. They both jumped and landed on top of Sora, making a loud 'THUMP'.

"Sora, you're making me so worried, you know?!" Riku laughed. He didn't cry like Sora since he could control his emotion better. "Of all people you should know how to take care of yourself!"

"No, Riku!" Donald joined. "You're the one who makes Sora worried!"

"Ahyuk!"

They were almost out of breath. Finally, the stood up and fixed their clothes. When Sora looked at Kairi, he knew she wanted to say something. So did the other. They left a quite wide space for them. Both walked closer to each other. Kairi eyed Sora deeply as he did the same.

"Sora, I never thought I would find you here." Kairi spoke up, while wiped her tears of joy.

"Me either." He stated. It was hard to guess what emotion he held. "Why are you here, Kairi?"

From his question, she could feel a slight anger and annoyance. Perhaps because she had searched him all the way there without thinking of the risk. "You know?" She turned away, unable to see his face anymore. "I'm so long to see you. I'm sorry for looking for you here without telling." She lowered her head in regret. "I know the risk but…" She choked. "… I want to meet you so much you would never know… I… I…"

She was speechless, yet, she didn't need to continue. She had been rewarded a warm embrace from someone she loved most. Not being able to hold her tears, she let them flew. She returned his embrace while buried her head on his chest.

"I'm so sorry… I…"

Sora stroked her hair gently. "Don't say anymore." He held her tighter as if he would never break the embrace anymore. His clothes became wet from her tears but he ignored it. "I'm so worried. What if something bad happen to you? Why don't you think of it? Do you ever think about me if you're gone?" He scolded her, but inside his heart, he knew he shouldn't. "Please, Kairi. Never make me so worried anymore, will you?"

She didn't know how to answer. "I was just… trying to find you. I'm so sorry…"

"You don't need to, Kairi. You just need to wait for me." He broke the embrace a bit to see her tear-stained face. "You know? I'm so worried because… because…"

Kairi placed her hands at the back of Sora's head. She drew herself close to him and he let her do so. Just a matter of second, their lips connected. Sora was a bit surprised. However, he didn't hold back. It was painfully slow but they both enjoyed the feeling. The boy was hesitant at first but then his tongue joined as if forced an entry to Kairi's mouth.

As she let it enter, she felt her legs weak and she almost fell, but Sora was there to keep her stand straight as he put his arms around Kairi's waist. His tongue was mingled with hers. Kairi warped her arms around Sora's shoulder so that she was able to stand on her now shaking legs from the sensation.

The two didn't know how long it had been but they knew it was time for them to break apart as they had run out of air. They couldn't breathe with such small gaps of air. Their lips separated and they looked deeply to each other. Sora placed a hand on her cheek.

"You know why I'm worried so much?" He asked. Without waiting for her answer, he answered it himself for her. "Because I love you, Kairi."

"Sora, I…" Once again, she wiped away her tears. "…I love you too. That's why I look for you."

"I'm sorry, Kairi."

"Me too, Sora."

Such a romantic display of love. However, they didn't realize that they are still in front of the town gate. It was a fortunate that none of the trespassers or bystanders seemed to notice them. Sadly, the other did. As they turned to look at them, the two could see everyone grinned widely. (And don't know where it came from, Donald and Goofy seemed to chewing some popcorn just like when people watched a movie).

"Oh, that so sweet." Shang Xiang complimented.

Kairi's face went red while Sora denied it adamantly for their defense. "That's… that's nothing and… that wasn't a show!"

"I feel like I've just watched a romantic movie." Riku's grin grew wider.

"A very cute adorable romantic movie!" Xing Cai added. "It's like the one I read from love stories."

"Xing Cai, you too?" Kairi eyed her with an indescribable expression. "I don't…"

"No need to defend yourself." Lu Meng laughed. He tried to sound as wise as he could. "You don't need to hide the fact. But next time you'd better do in a more proper place."

Sora and Kairi blushed. As Sora noticed that two of his friends were missing, he changed the subject. "Anyway, where's Ling Tong and Gan Ning?"

No one needed to answer as Sora and Kairi caught glance of the two who seemed to be returning from somewhere. "Speaking of evil, there they come!"

Gan Ning waved his hand. The two both brought something on their arms. "Hey, what've we missed?"

Lu Meng stood up. "You missed something fun."

"What's that?"

"Ask Sora." He asked, almost ignoring his brothers. He took those things from their hand. All of them now sat in circle. "Well, it's really nice to meet a long friend but we don't have much time. Lu Xun is waiting."

"What have they done?" Sora asked. He surely lost much event.

"I asked them to attack the patrol soldiers and took their armors. With these, we can proceed through the palace gate unnoticed." He counted the armors. "Ten. Well, we surely don't need so much but it's alright." He gave them one for each.

"I'm sorry for the women. You have to put this on and act as if you're a man."

"It doesn't matter." Shang Xiang replied.

"How 'bout them?" Gan Ning pointed to Donald and Goofy.

"They sure are problem." Lu Meng placed a hand under his chin. He received an irritated look from the two.

"Let's just put them in a big sack and say that it's a supply." Ling Tong suggested.

"Sounds nice."

Sora looked at the two with two big puppy eyes, pleading for them to agree. They looked at each other before sighed and nodded. Goofy and Donald was then put on the sack while the other put the armored clad on. It was soon that they had already prepared.

"This is too big." Sora commented.

Riku rolled his eyes while fixing his clothes. "You don't have to say that."

"Alright, guys! Listen! We will pass the palace wall!" Lu Meng explained the plan. "Once you're there, don't say anything or do anything stupid. I will talk to them and you just kept silent. Before we finally reached the palace building, none of you are allowed to put off this damned outfit. Understand!?"

He received a nod from all of them.

"Alright! Let's go!"

--

**Wei Capital City: Xu Chang, Wei Palace, Throne Room**

The Wei palace insiders were still calm, unaware of the infiltration of the palace. This included the Wei emperor himself. Cao Cao was sitting on his throne. He was pondering of something while Sima Yi, his trusted strategist, fanning himself beside him. He hadn't seen the captured Wu officers ever since he flogged him. He had entrusted the boy to Sima Yi, who seemed to be so glad when received the order at first but then looked regretful for it now. It was time to check it.

"Sima Yi!" He called the strategist.

Sima Yi bowed his head deeply. "Yes, my lord?"

"Bring that boy here!"

Sima Yi widened his eyes in surprise. If he was to do his lord's order, what would be happen to Lu Xun? Surely Cao Cao would torture him again. "B-but, my lord…"

Cao Cao narrowed his eyes. "What is it, Sima Yi? You query my order? Or didn't you do your work?"

The Wei strategist was taken aback by Cao Cao's question. He had no choice other than to do it. After gave him a deep bow, Sima Yi left the throne room. Two guards followed him from behind.

_I break my promise… _Sima Yi muttered silently.

--

**Wei Capital City: Xu Chang, Wei Palace, Zhen Ji's Chamber**

"Are we already inside?"

"Shhh… don't say anything!"

"Ahyuk!"

"Lu Meng, can Donald and Goofy get outside now?"

"…"

After being given a nod from the seemingly leader of the rescue team, Sora placed the sack on the ground. As he let then some out, Donald and Goofy revealed themselves, looked a bit exhausted due to lack of air.

"Next time try to make another plan." Donald mumbled.

"SHHHHH!!!"

The small team surveyed their surrounding. It was a good thing that Zhen Ji allowed them to hide there. Of course after they asked Kairi for it. Zhen Ji, being a best friend of Kairi, allowed them to do so. Unfortunately, since they didn't want to make Zhen Ji into trouble, Kairi insisted her to go outside so that no one became suspicious of them.

"We ought to thank Lady Zhen Ji." Lu Meng stated.

"Yea." Gan Ning nodded his head. "But we don't have much time now."

Kairi put of the stinky armor as the other did so. "Don't worry. She is a helpful woman and I'm sure she helped us sincerely."

"Lady Zhen Ji of Wei… someone as nice as her must be a rare person in Wei." She concluded.

Soon after they were finally free from the Wei armors, they planned the next strategy.

"Alright. What should we do now?" Sora asked.

"Helping Lu Xun of course." Riku answered, when everyone nodded in understanding, except a person.

"That's not the only thing." Everyone turned to look at Kairi. The girl looked thoughtful for a moment. "Don't you think that this is a best chance to tell something important to Cao Cao?"

"What is it, Kairi?" Xing Cai asked.

"That… if I'm not mistaken…" Sora placed a hand under his chin. "The Organization's plan on conquering China." Some looked a bit puzzled when the other seemed to understand. Sora then explained it to them. "Organization XIII are trying to use Wei, the strongest kingdom in China to get rid of the warriors using the Nobodies while at the same time they could get rid of us, the Keyblade master using the men's power. Additionally, we can't fight people. When there aren't any obstacles left, the organization will turn their back against Wei and in the end, they will successfully conquering China. That's what Lu Xun told me."

"Correct!" Kairi snapped her finger. "Now, why don't we use this opportunity to persuade Cao Cao to fight back the organization?"

No one gave an answer yet. It was then finally Shang Xiang spoke up.

"Sounds good to me." She said. "But none of us is good enough at negotiating, assuring, and persuading."

"Nah…" Gan Ning looked uninterested. "That's why we have Lu Meng here! Right, bro?"

Lu Meng couldn't help but rolled his eyes. "So then, I will go to Cao Cao. Now, we split into two groups. One to rescue Lu Xun, and the other go with me to talk with Cao Cao."

At receiving a nod from all of them, the Wu general continued. "I, Gan Ning, Riku, Xing Cai, and Donald will go to Cao Cao. Shang Xiang, Ling Tong, Sora, Kairi , Goofy to the rescue."

"Hey, I want to see our lil bro!" Gan Ning protested.

"And I want to see the new Keyblade master." Riku added.

"I'd rather go to Cao Cao. I want to meet Zhen Ji." Kairi said.

Lu Meng became aggravated. They were all in a grave danger and everyone just thought of themselves? "Now! Now! I hope all of you just follow this exactly and don't protest. We just have a short amount of time and I hope we don't spend it on something like this! Every second is precious right now!"

The others lowered their head, some looked at each other.

Lu Meng continued. "Now, let's go, guys! Don't let anyone notice you! If someone is to see you, just get rid of them. Remember! Don't make so much noise!"

"Wait!" Donald raised his staff. "I have a magic to make us invisible!"

As he spelt the magic, they all turned to be transparent, thanks to Donald's magic. Now, no one could see them other than themselves.

"Great job!" Shang Xiang praised.

They left the room in a split second then.

--

**Wei Capital City: Xu Chang, Wei Palace, Prison**

**-Flashback Mode!-**

"Dad, where are we?" The little boy kept walking at the same speed at his father, although he sometimes stumbled a bit.

"We're…" His father couldn't continue his sentence.

The little boy pouted. "You say we're going to go to the New Year Festival!" He sulked. "You're lying!"

At seeing that his father didn't give any replies, he frowned. "Dad?"

Still no answer.

"Dad?" As they walked deeper into the forest, the little boy couldn't hold his curiosity anymore. "Dad? Why are we in the forest?"

"Lu Yi…"

He turned to look at his father when he heard his father choked, almost sobbing. "Dad? Is anything wrong?"

The older man answered nothing. He just shook his head.

The kid's legs grew weary. Fortunately, his father finally stopped his pace. He did the same. It was then his father sighed before wiped his tears.

"Lu Yi?"

"Yes dad?"

"Happy new year."

The tone was devoid of all emotion. It was as if he never intended to say it. Lu Yi became hesitant to answer. "Ummm… Happy new year too, dad?" He scratched the back of his head.

His father withdrew something before handed it to the boy. It was a book and a hat, Lu Yi took a look at it before eyed his father with his round golden eyes full of curiosity. "Dad? What is this?" He opened the book and found a picture of a very beautiful woman. "Who is she?"

"Remember when you asked me about a mother?" His father answered him with another question. "She is your mom."

"Really?" He looked at the picture. "She is my mom?"

"Yes." He stroked his son's hair before kneeling in front of him to the level of him. "Yi, remember that whenever you feel sad, when you feel alone and no one seems to care about you, I and your mother will always be beside you. If you want to talk with me or your mom, just write anything you want on that book."

Lu Yi gazed at his father eyes deeply. He was puzzled at why his father said such thing? Hesitant of what to do, Lu Yi grinned, showing his white pearl teeth. "Dad, I know you will be with me always, and mom too!" He hugged his dad, who hugged him too in return. "Why are you talking as if you're going to leave me?"

"I won't, Yi." His father tried to hold back his tears. "I will never leave you alone. But…" He broke the embrace to take a good look at his son. "I should go somewhere." He stood up and turned around.

"Is it far? I'll go with you." The boy followed his father.

"No you can't!" He now wore a serious expression on his face which made Lu Yi startled. "Stay here, Yi! Don't leave this place before I come back! If you ever leave this place, you will get a punishment!"

"B-but…" He pleaded. "How about your promise? You promise me you would take me to the New Year Festival and…"

His father let a loud sigh. "Yi, listen, I'm sorry I can't keep my promise. I'm really sorry." He took something. A hat. He put it on his son's head and fixed it. "That's a new year present from me."

"For me?" He chirped happily. "Thanks, dad!"

For the first time of that day, Lu Yi saw his father smiling. "Now that I've given you a present, promise me you won't go anywhere, okay?"

Lu Yi rewarded him a nod. "Dad, you will return, won't you?"

His father couldn't answer that question. Instead, he gave a light kiss on his son's forehead. "I should go now, Yi. Take care of yourself." As soon as he finished his sentence, he ran and left his son alone.

"Wait, dad!"

But it was too late.

**-End of Flashback Mode!-**

Lu Xun stared at the ceiling of the prison. He was deep on his own thought and nothing, absolutely nothing, could ever described his feeling right now. His father promised him to be at his side. But he wasn't. Lu Xun knew he was abandoned. Now he felt all alone, wondering how long he had to be in that damned place. He drew his knees closer to his chest, ignoring the pain he felt from his broken legs.

_Why am I here? Why father leaves me alone?_

The prison door cracked. Lu Xun turned to see two guards walking toward his cell and unlocked the door.

_Here comes the pain…_

Without saying any words, the two guards grabbed his upper arms and forced him on his legs. Both of them seemed understand that the boy couldn't walk anymore so they dragged him. Lu Xun gave no resistance, nor that he should.

They led him into the corridor, while he could see a figure standing there. Sima Yi. To his surprise, Sima Yi said nothing as if he never noticed the boy.

"Sima Yi?" Lu Xun asked as he was led behind the Wei strategist.

Came the cold reply. "Lord Cao Cao requested you to be there. I hope you could hold your tongue and please know that Wei also have etiquette."

Lu Xun lowered his head. Something was wrong with Sima Yi but he didn't know what. Well, at least it was better that he answered it coldly than his usual answer, which full of sarcasm and mockery.

"I'm sorry, Lu Xun."

Lu Xun shot his head to look at Sima Yi. He wasn't sure if Sima Yi said that or was he just imagining it? However, the question left unanswered as they now arrived in front of the huge twin door of the throne room. The door opened and once again Lu Xun found himself in front of the Wei emperor. When the guards released their grab, he fell on his knees, not because he wanted to but because he couldn't stand on his feet anymore. At this, Cao Cao smirked in satisfaction. After dismissing the guards, Cao Cao stood up from his throne.

"Now, now, Lu Xun. What do you say now?"

He gave no answer.

"I know you can't be so stubborn at all times. There is sometimes you know you should quit."

Still, he kept his mouth shut. At this, Cao Cao became annoyed.

"Lu Xun! Speak up!"

With a barely audible voice, he asked. "What should I speak?"

Cao Cao was infuriated. He stomped his foot hard on the floor. "Are you dumb or what?! You know what it is you should speak!"

"I know." Lu Xun answered. "But I won't say anything."

Cao Cao snorted in anger. He pointed his sword to the captive. "Listen, boy! You of all people should know better than to angered me! You've done a fatal mistake that you should have known the punishment before!"

"Do you think I'm blind?" This time, Lu Xun shot his eyes to look at him defiantly. "I know I will be punished for my deed. But I'm not afraid!"

"Hmp!" He sheathed his sword. "I can't believe you're a strategist! A strategist should be aware that they have made false moves. I'm sure that you don't have that kind of awareness. How can Sun Ce point you to be his strategist?"

"Mistakes? False moves?" Now, rage was visible from his eyes. "I'm not capable to be a strategist?"

Cao Cao was shocked for a bit as he saw the boy. His hand curled into fist and trembling furiously.

**-Flashback Mode!-**

"Ugh… where's dad? Why haven't he returned yet?!"

Lu Yi sat under a tree. The pale moonlight shone brightly. However, it wasn't long before the dark cloud obscured the sky, making the forest became darker than before that made Lu Yi scared a bit.

"Dad left me alone here." He opened the book that his father had given him. He wrote something on the book that seemingly used as a diary. After he finished, he lied on the floor. He tried desperately to sleep but it was all futile. His heart somehow was throbbing fast. He knew something wasn't right.

"Should I go back?" He pondered for a second. But then, he decided not to do so after thinking of what kind of punishment his father would give him. Maybe his father would scold him.

"Well, I think I should just wait here."

He closed his eyes, soothe away the feeling from his mind. Never had he realized that his decision would be his life-long regret.

**-End of Flashback Mode!-**

"… You're right. I'm not capable of being a strategist. I'm just a failure. I've made so many things wrong in my life."

Cao Cao was startled at the Wu officer's statement. But he kept continuing.

"Why should I be here? Why don't I join my father when he was back to Wujun?" Lu Xun talked to himself, but it seemed that the Wei emperor was listening to him. "I wish I were dead that time so that I don't have to be here. Who cares about hell or heaven? All I want is to be free from this wicked good for nothing world."

The words come freely from his mouth. The Lord of Wei frowned. "What are you saying, boy?" Cao Cao gave him a strange look. He gazed at Lu Xun's eyes, which looked so empty and devoid of all emotions.

As he never heard what Cao Cao had said, Lu Xun continued. "The biggest mistake is to be born. The other one is to avoid the death. What the joy if we face the death, if we finally brought to a place, far away from this earth? Why did I fear it?"

That seemed to be the end of his little speech. Silence consumed the air before the Wei emperor spoke. "You're wrong. To be die, that is the biggest mistake. To be live and survive, that is the biggest joy."

"You know nothing!" All of the sudden, Lu Xun yelled. He gritted his teeth while kept glaring at Cao Cao. "You fool! How can you act like you know everything when, in fact, you don't even know any single thing of this world?!"

Cao Cao was paralyzed by his words for a moment. This boy in front of him probably was the boldest he had ever met. But at the same time it infuriated him. He was not more than a captive who only worth death. Yet, he dared to do so. "How dare you speak to me that way!? Hear my words, silly boy! This is your biggest mistake in this world! You seek for your own death!"

"Do it!" He challenged him with rage flashing from his eyes. "As you said! I've done countless mistakes in my life! And my existence is even a greater mistake! WHY DON'T JUST END IT RIGHT HERE AND NOW?!"

"FINE! YOU ASK FOR IT!"

The Wei lord had never been so furious before, even his subordinates were shocked by his act. He snatched a whip from one of the soldiers with force. He gritted his teeth in anger when he saw the boy kneeling before him narrowed his eyes and looked at him sharply with such defiance. _This boy surely doesn't love his life…_ Cao Cao thought as he gave the boy the first lash.

"IF YOU THINK YOUR LIFE IS A MISTAKE, THAN THIS IS THE PUNISHMENT FOR IT!" Cao Cao shouted. His trembling voice made everyone in the throne room shaking. At seeing how their lord controlled by wrath, they knew it wasn't a good idea to stay there. They quickly left the room, running away.

"HA! A PUNISHMENT SHOULD BE GIVEN TO OFFENDING ONES!" He flogged the Wu officer continuously.

Unlike the people in the room, Lu Xun didn't show any fear. He didn't even feel threatened at all by Cao Cao's words. He hissed in both pain and anger, but mostly of anger. He still got that deviant look at his eyes, which made Cao Cao wanted to whip the boy more, until he became submissive and begging him for mercy. But no, he wouldn't do it. There's no way he would satisfy the Lord of Wei. He would rather die. As he received more lashes, his face had many cuts from them and there were long stripes on his torso which he got from the beating. He bit his lip to ease the pain. A tear rolled down from his eye, leaving a clean trail on his bloodied face. He squeezed his eyes to shut tightly, as a vision of his past appeared before him.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH! YOU SHALL DIE! COME ON! WRITHE! SCREAM! BEG FOR YOUR LIFE!"

**-Flashback Mode!-**

"Huh?"

Lu Yi stopped his pace. The little boy surveyed his surrounding as he smelt something that shouldn't be in any villages which had celebrating New Year before. It wasn't a smell of food, nor was it a smell of spring blossoms. A blood smell mixed together with ashes. He rubbed his nose due to the unpleasant smell. Something in his mind told him not to continue walking, instead run away from that place. However, he ignored it as his stomach growled once more.

"Okay…okay… let's just go home and check the kitchen, okay?" He said to himself.

He continued walking, but he felt uneasy of it. His eyes widened in shock as his eyes caught the first sight of the village of Wujun. It was unbelievably a horrifying for the young Wujun inhabitant. The once pretty, peaceful village was now nothing more than a ruin. The buildings had been burned to the ground. What left were only some scorched woods or ruined walls. It was the same quiet as usual. The only difference was that this one was no peaceful quietness. This was an eerie silence.

"W-where's everybody?" Lu Yi shot his eyes to a random direction.

It was then he realized that he was standing on a corpse. It was headless and covered in blood. As if it wasn't enough, it wasn't just the only dead body he saw. As far as his eyes could see, he only saw corpses, lying motionlessly on the scorched ground. All of them were headless. The little boy watched in horror as he stepped back a few steps. His eyes became watery. Now that wasn't the only thing he was concerned about. What about his father?

"Dad? Dad?" He called but got no answer. "DAD! Answer me!"

It was then he hit something behind him. He turned around. "Dad? Is that you?"

But it wasn't.

Behind him stood a soldier. A big long sword was hung on his shoulder. It was covered by dried blood. He smirked devilishly at the boy in front of him. "Looking for your dad, little boy?" Lu Yi's hands trembled in fear, which made the smirk on the soldier's face grew wider. The soldier raised his sword above his head. "Don't worry, for you shall JOIN YOUR DAD SOON!"

With such a lightning speed, Lu Yi spun behind the soldier's back. Before the soldier had regained his stance, Lu Yi wanted to fight him back. But he knew he was no match for the big soldier. So he kept running.

"Com'n, man!!! Get the boy!!!" The soldier he had encountered called for more troops. But he took no heed, nor did he turn back to see. He just kept running, running for his life.

"DON'T ESCAPE YOUR DEATH, YOU SILLY BOY!"

**-End of Flashback Mode!-**

_Don't escape your death…_

Those words still lingering in his mind like a venom. Had he killed there and not running away, maybe he would receive a more painless death than this one. Only one stab, then everything is over. Maybe he should have listen to the soldier. Maybe he should just stay there. Maybe he should take the stab.

As he received more and more lash, he regretted it. Now, he knew the Wei emperor wouldn't give him such easy death. Maybe he was going to flog him until he begged for his life, or maybe until he met his fate.

"My lord! Stop that! He will be dead if you continue!"

Lu Xun dared to see who tried to stop the Wei lord. It was Sima Yi, the Wei strategist who had tortured him these past days. So, when the other officers ran away, Sima Yi stood still there, perhaps to stop the Wei lord if something like this happen. How come he wanted the torture to stop? However, Cao Cao didn't stop.

"HE IS NOWHERE NEAR DEATH! HOW CAN YOU ORDER ME TO STOP?!"

"My lord! Please stop!"

"I WON'T STOP UNTIL HE DIE!"

Lu Xun buried him face in his hands to hide his tears, pain, and feeling. The torture seemed endless, and he desired nothing more than the attack to stop. With both inward and outward pain he felt, tears streamed down to his bloodied cheek.

_Is it Cao Cao that really did it?_

_Is it really him?_

_Or is it someone behind the Wei lord?_

The Wu strategist didn't see Cao Cao when he tortured him. As his vision blurred a little by a dark haze, he saw another one.

A black figure, lurking in the darkness, standing beside Cao Cao. He smirked in satisfaction at the boy.

"Still haven't give up already?" The black figure taunted.

He remained silent.

"Then fight back. If you don't, he will kill you, Lu Xun." He said again with such mocking tone.

"Please… I don't want to betray Wu…" He pleaded. "I don't want to betray Sora either…"

"It's your choice, then." The black figure answered finally. "But don't think you will ever win, Keyblade master. China will belong to me. And you… you are just a shame to all heroes of Keyblade. How can someone as weak and frail as you be the chosen one?"

"No…"

"You're useless, utterly useless… How pathetic."

"That's… lie."

"Do not deny the fact."

"I don't want to believe it!"

"Hmp! How can a mere mortal accept the truth?"

"No…!"

Sima Yi turned to look at the boy in surprise. Covered in blood, he said nothing other than 'no' out of the sudden. He shook his head when feeling his body trembling furiously. Both hands tried to cover his ears, as if he didn't want to hear something.

"HA! GIVE UP NOW?!"

"No! My lord! Don't continue!"

Then it came.

Lu Xun screamed in a deep pain which depth could be measured. Sima Yi widened his eyes in shock as he watched the boy. The same went to Cao Cao. The captive cried. Raging fire blazed behind those golden orbs, unclear whether it was pure fury or pain, perhaps both. Tears running down from his eyes, mingled with the blood before fell to the ground, staining the blue carpet.

"Lu Xun?!" Sima Yi run over him. But it was too late.

His vision became completely blurry now. His world enveloped in darkness as he collapsed to the floor. Just before he closed his eyes, he heard the vicious voice once again.

"_Yes… die, Keyblade master."_

He didn't have any strength left to reply. He closed his eyes, hoping that everything would end soon.

Sima Yi quickly knelt beside the unconscious boy. He shook his blood-covered body in hope that it would awaken him. "Lu Xun? Lu Xun?!"

The Wei startegist turned to look at Cao Cao, but it was no better. The whip released from his tight grip as it grounded to the floor. It wasn't long after Cao Cao himself fell on his knee. He eyed both the boy and his trusted tactician with a blank stare. Had he done all of these things?

"Sima Yi… what have I done?"

"My lord… you…" How Sima Yi wanted to accuse his lord for all he had done to the boy. But seeing that his lord had regretted it, he decided against it. Then he remembered how he too, had tortured the captive, which made him realized what was REALLY happen. "… you did nothing." Sima Yi carried Lu Xun on his arms before leaving the throne room. "This is THEIR fault. The Organization."

"WHAT?!"

"Yes." He exited the room. "We are under their control."

Cao Cao couldn't say anything. He could just watch the door being closed before him. Now he realized that he had been fooled by the Organization. He had been under their spell. And now, miraculously, he had broken free, just like a prisoner who had been unleashed from bound. Who could do this thing? Was it that boy?

A black coated man who was unseen and invisible had seen enough of the event. His expression was unreadable. He opened a dark portal, leaving the room unnoticed by anyone.

* * *

Alright, maybe two or three days later I'll update the next chap! The second part will be much more better than this. The most difficult part to write is when Sora and Kairi... kissing. Okay, it looks a bit crappy and I'm really sorry for that. Well, this entire chapter is crappy and seems rushed, after all. There are so many flash back mode. Please don't get bored, people...

Anyway, if you don't know who Lu Yi is, it was Lu Xun's name before he joined Wu. According to history, he changed his name because his granduncle, Lu Kang, had a grudge against the Sun family.

Okay, people. Tell me what you think please...


	18. Stealthy Rescue: Part 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters belong to KOEI - Dynasty Warriors and Square Enix - Kingdom Hearts II

This story take place from Dynasty Warriors 5 and Kingdom Hearts II.

Okay, this is the part 2. Not as good as I think it would be. A bit rushed but well, at least I've tried my best. Before you read, please note that since this part is a bit difficult to write, some grammars are wrong.

And... the reply review! Okay, the test is finished and I finally have time to reply. (WOW! I'm so happy when I found I got 5 review! Thanks to all of you!)

**RebelWright7:** I'm so happy that you enjoy my story and give review to my story for almost every chapter! Yeah, I hope my grammar is getting better. Oh, and my first language is Indonesia. Thanks for the review!

**yuri:** Hehehe... benernya sih mau kubuat panjang. Cuma... aku males... yah, namanya juga manusia ^-^ BTW, keep reading, yach! Thnx buat reviewnya!

**meguri-chin:** At the start I think that Sora and Kairi romantic part is a full crap. I'm so glad that you like it! Oh, and please forgive me, because I don't think Zhen Ji will show up again. Really sorry. Oh, and thanks a lot for the review!

**DMC*mania:** Thanks and congratulation for reading for just 2 hour! At first I think this story is boring, but I'm so happy that you find it interesting. And don't worry, I will update soon. Sorry if I make Lu Xun always crying. This is the last time Lu Xun will cry. Next chapter, Lu Xun will be a SUPER COOL HERO! Thanks for the idea!

**Xena:** This is the next part of the story. A bit short but please enjoy! Thanks for the review!

Okay, people, enjoy! This is a short update, isn't it? (Please say yes...)  


* * *

**Wei Capital City: Xu Chang, Wei Palace, Garden**

He stepped out from the darkness. Now, he was standing in the middle of the wide open garden. He breathed the fresh air and put off his hood. As he did so, another dark figure appeared.

"So, you're here, Axel?" Said the newcomer. "How do you think about that? Quite a show?"

Without turning back, Axel curled his hand into a fist. Still, he tried to sound calm. "And you? Your plan has been spoiled. That weak boy you said earlier now has ruined everything you've done. You failed to attack Wu in Shi Ting. You failed to turn him to a Nobody when he was given a task to kill the Shu emperor. And now, you can no longer control Wei! He is the winner and you're just a loser!"

"He's smarter than I thought." The mysterious man said in aggravated tone. "Still, I can crush him in the World That Never Was. We can decide who is the real winner."

"You can't do that!" This time, Axel turned around. He shouted in anger. "You made Roxas suffers and now Lu Xun too?!"

The man laughed. "I like it when I see him powerless and seemed so weak. You should have watched him too, Axel. As for Roxas…" He trailed of his word. "…he has chosen his own path. He IS the one who betrayed us!"

"Us?!" Axel questioned him. His voice raised in anger. "Listen, I'm no longer one of you! I'm sick of you and all of your dirty trick! No wonder Roxas left! He chose to be with Sora than to work for you!"

Instead of provoked, the man chuckled darkly. "You and Roxas… all the same. Traitor." The last word was like a venom coursing from his mouth.

"You!" Axel gritted his teeth. "I'm no longer one of you! You're not my boss anymore, Xemnas!"

The leader of Organization XIII put off his black hood. "Lu Xun… is that boy changed you just like Roxas did?" He asked. "Roxas is gone, and Lu Xun will be finished soon. There's nothing left for you."

"That's a lie!" Axel withdrew the fiery chackrams. "Roxas is still here! And Lu Xun won't be defeated so easily! Behind of what you see as a weak boy, he's a real warrior, a great warrior. If you hadn't underestimated him, you wouldn't have been defeated"

"How can you be so sure?" Xemnas replied in a mocking tone. "Haven't you watched it yet? I've defeated that pathetic Keyblade master."

"Even if you did, you will NEVER success, Xemnas! All of your effort now comes to a vain. Lu Xun has broken the spell you put on Wei." Axel yelled. Fire of rage flashed behind his eyes. "Even if he die, he die in honor of protecting his land from a villain like you!"

Xemnas chuckled, but the chuckle turned into laughter. "So, Axel, inside your heart, you know that he is dead, don't you?"

"NO! He is not!" He shouted.

"Admit it."

"He's not! How can someone like you defeat him?!"

Xemnas grinned maliciously, before looking up to the sky. "I hope Roxas is here."

"Huh?" Axel tilted his head to one side, puzzled about it.

"I want him to watch…" Xemnas brandished his laser blade to Axel. "…your demise!"

It was really quick. Before he knew what actually happened, Xemnas had teleported in front of him. He was dangerously close with his weapon on his grip. Axel didn't have any second to defend himself from Xemnas' attack.

"DIE, TRAITOR!"

Axel shut his eyes to close. He would have thought that he would soon disappear in the darkness as soon as he took the hit. But it wasn't like what he thought. A clash of two weapons sound was heard. They both seemed in a deadlock as Axel opened his eyes. To his surprise, he saw Roxas!

"You!" Xemnas scowled as he saw the traitor's face. Roxas smiled mockingly while overpowering himself, resulting in winning the deadlock. Xemnas backed away few steps before Roxas could continue with a counterattack.

"Yes! I am!" Roxas pointed to his former leader using his new Keyblade. It was not the Oblivion and Oathkeeper he had used earlier. It was another Keyblade. It was read colored, much like the Keyblade version of Axel's fire chackram. Both Xemnas and Axel was dumbfounded to see it. "Amazed? I've given the Oblivion and Oathkeeper to Lu Xun. So, this is mine now!"

Xemnas was quick to his stood up. He snorted in rage because his attack had failed due to Roxas sudden arrival. "I don't expect you to be here, Roxas." He turned away and opened the dark portal. "I will leave for now!"

At seeing that Xemnas had left the place, Roxas sighed in relief. "Phew… I thought we were going to die."

Axel didn't seem to take any notice of Xemnas departure. He kept his gaze to the Keyblade. "That's…" Axel pointed the new Keyblade. "Why does it look a lot like my chackram?"

Roxas rolled his eyes. "Is it forbidden?"

"Of course it is! It's copy cat!"

"You should be proud, Axel." Roxas replied. He took a glance from the new Keyblade before return his glance at his friend. "This one's much like yours. Just for… remind me of you."

Axel was taken aback by his answer. He was hesitant to speak now. "Uh… well… if you like it, I won't be objected." He scratched the back of his head. "Besides, it shows that we're… friends."

"With or without this, we will still be friends." Roxas smiled. Axel smiled back. "Anyway, I'm disappointed, Axel. Why don't you do what I've told you to?"

"Huh?" Axel showed him a very strange look, which made him looked a lot like dumb. "I forget. Mind telling me what?"

Roxas smacked his forehead lightly. "Axel!!! I've told you to get out of this world, haven't I??!!"

Axel placed a hand under his chin, looked thoughtful for a second before he finally shrugged. "I forget about it."

"I won't expect so much from someone like you." He sighed in exasperation, which made him receive a death glare from Axel.

"Hey, buddy, listen. I'm here because I want to know how Lu Xun looks a lot like you!" He punched him lightly on his head. "Now is the time for you to tell me, if you want me to leave this place."

Roxas turned to look at him. His eyes widened in an awe of his friend's unbelievable dumbness and silliness. "Oh, my friend, how you amaze me with such question. Xemnas has said it straight to you and you haven't realized it yet?! How silly could you be?!"

"Xemnas?" He fought back, hand on hips. "He's just bullshitting."

"Oh, Axel, my dear friend…" He placed a hand on his forehead. "You've heard, but didn't listen, aren't you? You may know everything but don't understand, what good is it?"

"Don't speak in riddles." Axel crossed his arms over his chest. "You know I hate it so much. Makes you looks like a smartass." Roxas shot him a glare before he continued. "Oh right, you don't look like smartass, but you're a REAL SMARTASS!"

"Heh, one slash from my Keyblade and you will go straight to darkness." He threatened him, jokingly.

"Oh, don't do that!" Axel raised his hand. "Anyway, what's this weapon's name?"

"Bond of Flame." Roxas smiled confidently.

"Wow!" Axel raised an eyebrow. "That's cool."

"Sure it is."

They fell silent for some moment.

"Hey, Axel."

"Yeah?"

"So?" Roxas looked at him. "Are you leaving now?" The tone was almost like a plea.

Axel didn't answer for a second, still pondering about the question. "Well…" He finally replied. "If you insist then…"

"That's my friend!" Roxas snapped his finger. "Alright! Now you should go!"

"If I'm going, are you going to?" Asked Axel.

"I've told you, right?" He asked back. "I still have something to do here. I'm sorry. Besides…" He paused. "… Sora needs me."

"Yeah… yeah… Sora needs me blah blah blah… pfft…" Axel showed an obvious boredom. "Okay, okay I will go. Just because it's YOU!" The dark portal opened before him.

"Don't talk anymore! Go now!" Roxas grew impatient. "GO! GO! GO! GO! GO!"

"Is that your farewell?"

"Actually, I've bid you farewell before, didn't I?"

Although Axel felt being kicked out by Roxas, he still did it. Taking a last glance from his friend, he stepped into the darkness, hoping that Roxas would be alright.

The other one didn't want to waste his time there either. As soon as Axel left the place, Roxas opened another dark portal. He too, left the place.

--

**Wei Capital City: Xu Chang, Wei Palace, Throne Room**

"_You've killed that boy!"_

"_No! I don't!"_

"_Yes, you have! You've killed the only one who can save China!"_

"_I'm not! That's their fault! Not mine!"_

"_You should be responsible for it!"_

When Cao Cao opened his eyes, he saw no one other than himself, still in the throne room. He tried to stand up but his shaking legs failed him. Now he was haunted by the guilty feeling. Panting and sweating, he tried to calm himself down.

"_Do you think you can ever run away?"_

"STOOOOPPP!!!!"

From the opposite side of the huge double door, Lu Meng and the others heard the scream. By that time, Donald's magic had worn off. They quickly recognized it as Cao Cao's voice. What could've the Wei emperor done?

"I think we should plan first." Lu Meng said.

"I think we should just barge in." Riku suggested against Lu Meng's order.

"That's more like it!" Gan Ning raised his first. "We don't have time to sit here!"

Donald shrugged. "Just be sure we will come back alive."

They did so. Gan Ning broke open the door. The all stormed in to the room and to their surprise, they found no one inside, other than the Wei lord himself. He wasn't on his royal throne. Instead, he was lying on the ground, tried to stand on his feet. He was panting hardly.

At the start, they are all dumbfounded, but as Lu Meng came for the Wei emperor's aid, everyone followed him. Before someone could see what was happening, Xing Cai quickly closed the door behind her.

"You're… Xiahou Dun? Dian Wei?" Asked Cao Cao, his vision still blurry.

"No I'm not." Lu Meng answered. However, he didn't tell who he was. Circling his hand around his shoulder, Lu Meng helped Cao Cao to walk and sit on his throne. After Cao Cao finally regained some strength, he looked at the five. Those faces were absolutely unfamiliar to him. He quickly became alarmed that his palace had been infiltrated by either Shu or Wu.

"Who are you?! Guards!!!!!" Cao Cao shouted, the hint of exhaustion still could be heard.

Gan Ning pointed his sword to the Wei emeperor. "If I were you, I wouldn't be so noisy!" He threatened. But his sword quickly lowered by Lu Meng.

"Listen, we don't mean any harm." He tried to speak as calm as possible to Cao Cao. "We're here to rescue the captive."

Cao Cao soon lost his bravery. He looked at them with horror in his eyes. "He… I've just…"

"SPEAK!" Gan Ning grabbed him by his collar, forcing him to tell the truth.

"I don't know!" Cao Cao raised his hands. "It's just…!"

A hand placed on Gan Ning's shoulder. It was Xing Cai's. Gan Ning turned back to see the girl shook her head. The former pirate released Cao Cao.

"Lord Cao Cao of Wei… I'm General Zhang Fei's daughter, Xing Cai of Shu." Xing Cai bowed her head. "We're here to rescue the Wu strategist. other than that, we wish to discuss about something."

Cao Sao was still speechless.

"However, after finding that you are in no condition, we think that it is impossible." Xing Cai then paused. "May we know what happen?"

Cao Cao placed a hand on his forehead. Hesitant to answer, he shook his head. "Go now… bring Lu Xun and leave this place… they're here…"

"They?" Gan Ning and Lu Meng exchanged confused glance, didn't know what the Wei emperor was talking about. As a contrary, Riku's eyes widened in shock. Before anybody could, he asked Cao Cao for it. "Are they… the Organization XIII?!"

Cao Cao nodded. "Yes, they've tricked us. They tricked us to kill Lu Xun." He slammed his fist. "How can this be?!"

Lu Meng placed a hand under his chin. "So, it seems that you've know their trick." He concluded. "You've realized that mistake and now you won't be willing to be used by them, don't you?"

"We don't have time!" Cao Cao yelled. "We should fight them as one force! They will use that things to destroy us if we don't!"

"Good. Now we don't have to negotiate anymore as you've found it out." Gan Ning spoke nonchalantly, receiving a punch from Lu Meng. "Now, let's kick those Nobodies's ass!"

"Unfortunately," Riku said. "It's too late. I'm sure they've left China when they know the spell they've put on you had been broken. It's a good think however. Just leave this matter to us."

"Us?"

"The Keyblade masters." Riku answered. "Me, Sora, and Lu Xun."

"Anyway…" Donald surveyed his surrounding. "Where's Lu Xun?" Then, as he caught glance of the blue carpet, he realized that a red blood liquid stained the carpet. The other seemed to realize it too. Xing Cai covered her mouth using her hand.

"Whose…?" Gan Ning clutched his fist. Then he turned to face Cao Cao. "Whose blood is that?!" He shouted in fury.

Cao Cao lowered his head. He was hesitant whether to answer or not. "It's… Lu Xun's"

"YOU…!" Gan Ning raised his fist, ready to hit the Wei emperor. It was quickly stopped by Lu Meng though.

"There's no certainty that Boyan has been killed. We should leave this to them." Lu Meng advised. "Now let's go. We're done here."

Gan Ning still didn't seem to be calmed yet. He kept sending Cao Cao his death glare but Cao Cao ignored it as he saw them leaving the room. Before they exited, he spoke up. "I will order the guard to let you go. You're free to leave or come again."

With that, Lu Meng replied with a nod.

--

**Wei Capital City: Xu Chang, Wei Palace, Prison**

"This way!"

With an incredible speed, the rest of the party walked through the damp and stinky prison corridor, especially Ling Tong and Shang Xiang. The two were worried to death. They kept running and running, and miraculously never felt tired as they checked every cell, every alley. They attacked everyone who was on their way.

After a long time that seemingly like eternity, they found a cell in the dead end. It was dark and they could see nothing. But as they got closer to it, they saw a figure sitting on the corner of the cell, leaning weakly against the damp covered-moss wall. The five quickly recognized him as Lu Xun, the one they had looking for.

"Lu Xun!!!" Shang Xiang was fastest among them all. To both her surprise and luck, the iron bars didn't locked so they could easily entered the castle.

There, they found him. Beaten and bloodied. His body had many scars and cuts, gained from the lashes he received earlier. His head was hung low. He was motionless but still breathing weakly. Both his hands and legs were bounded with chains. It seemed that he was unconscious, as he didn't notice their arrival.

Tears flowed from her emerald eyes. "LU XUN!!!" She knelt beside him, resting his head on her arms. She couldn't stop crying, nor that did she want to.

Ling Tong punched the wall hard using his fist. He yelled in anger and frustration. "BASTARD! THOSE SNAKES OF WEI! WHO DARES TO DO THIS!?" Seeing his little brother who he tried to protect most had been beaten like that almost burned his heart with anger. He wanted to seek revenge from anyone who had tortured his brother.

Kairi covered her mouth using both hands. Sora quickly embraced her while Goofy just stood there, looking at them all.

The Wu princess buried her head on Lu Xun's battered chest. She held him tightly in her embrace. Every emotion mashed into one. Joy, relief, but also anger, hatred, sadness, frustration, everything.

"Xunie…" She spoke up with shaky voice. "I thought you were a fool…"

No one dared to protest, even they were all confused with that.

"But now I know something…" She continued. "… that you're really a fool!"

No, she wasn't mad at him. She was so grateful, but she couldn't control her emotion anymore. She wanted to shout as hard as she could, but she knew she couldn't. "You shouldn't do that! Why you choose to save me?! If you hadn't tried to do that foolish thing, you would be safe in Wu now! You wouldn't be in this horrible place! Why do you act so selfless, huh?! Trying to play hero?! Trying to make me insane?!" This time, her voice softer as she wiped her tears. "I'm so worried, you know… If-if you were executed or killed here, how could I leave my guilty feeling behind? Don't you think of me?! I-I…" She was speechless. She didn't know how to say. She knew she shouldn't believe him. Had it not for him, who knows what would happen to her now? "I-I'm so sorry…"

"I think I've told not to cry, haven't I?"

She opened her eyes in surprise. Then she saw him, smiling weakly at her. He tried to raise his hand with all the strength left. He seemed to be struggling with that but instead of helping him, Shang Xiang couldn't help but saw him with wide eyes, as if she had just seen a ghost.

Finally, his hand reached her face. As usual, he wiped away her tears. "Why do you always cry? Lord Sun Ce said you've the might of a tigress…" He coughed. "Does tigress cry?"

She placed a hand on top of his. Still, tears kept running down from her eyes, making Lu Xun's effort to wipe it away from her face ended in vain. "Yeah…" She answered him. "Tigress DO cries…"

Out of the sudden, the wounded strategist felt a pain stung in his cheek. He rubbed it with another hand while looking at her confusedly. He obviously didn't understand why he received a slap from the princess. Why did she angry at him? "Shang Xiang?"

"Tigress DO cries, you know?!" She yelled in anger, but he could hear a hint of laughter, which made him more confused of what emotion she truly held. "Tigress cries when she falls in love with foolish tiger just like you!"

"I'm foolish?" He blinked. It sounded very stupid, especially for a great strategist like him.

"Absolutely-undoubtedly-extremely-insanely foolish!" She answered him with another loud yell. "Your act is so FOOLish! You are a FOOLish FOOL who always act FOOLishly in your entire FOOLish life!" She yelled, not forgetting to give emphasis to all 'FOOL's she mentioned, which made Lu Xun counted how many 'FOOL' words.

"Shang Xiang…" Sora spoke up quietly. "He's wounded…"

"SILENCE!" She pointed to him with a finger. "Don't you see that Lu Xun has just tried to make us all worried to death? And now he acts oh-so-innocently as if he has done nothing wrong!"

"Shang Xiang…" Lu Xun was all puzzled. "I was just trying to save you."

"SAVE ME?!" She yelled again. "You've just granted me more miserable way to death! If I didn't commit suicide, then I would die because of depression, you know?!"

"I'm sorry then…" He lowered his head.

At this, Goofy drew his mouth closer to Sora, then he whispered. "Why should Lu Xun say sorry? He did nothing wrong."

Sora chuckled. "Everybody knows not to anger the princess, Goofy."

"You don't need to say sorry." Shang Xiang shook her head vigorously.

_Of course…_ Lu Xun thought to himself.

"I'm the one who should apologize. I'm sorry." She bit her lip. "And… thank you. Thank you for all you've done. I don't know how to..."

"Shhh…" He put a finger in front of his lip. "Save that for later. Do you want to be watched by them freely?"

Shang Xiang finally noticed the situation. She had showed every feeling she had toward the Wu strategist in front of everyone. She blushed, but it just served to make everyone giggled.

Lu Xun tried to sit straight on his own. He leaned against the wall, helped by Shang Xiang. Then, she looked at them, everyone. Ling Tong, Sora, Goofy, and a girl he didn't know whom he guessed must be Kairi. "I know you all will come for me." He smiled. "Thank you so much."

"No problems!" Sora raised his thumb.

"Suddenly…" Ling Tong finally spoke up, after being silent for a long time. "… I agree with Shang Xiang. You're so foolish, Boyan!"

"Wha-?"

Before Lu Xun knew what happened, Ling Tong had already embraced him in a strangling hug. Because of that, he was raised to his feet and his toes could no longer touch the ground. Moreover, Ling Tong's hug was what made him almost out of his breath. "You fool, Boyan! Don't you know that we are all so worried?! DAMN YOU! Don't you ever think what if you're dead?! Have you ever once thought of anyone else feeling?! Are you trying to make us crazy?!" He cried, but at the same time laughing, just like Shang Xiang. It was what made Lu Xun didn't understand any of them. He shouted some swearing words, but at the same time thanked the heaven. How confusing it was. "Naughty boy! Don't you ever do that again!"

"Gongji…" Lu Xun opened his mouth, letting his weak voice escaped from his mouth.

"What, Boyan?"

He coughed. "I can't breathe…"

Ling Tong quickly released him, before he killed his brother. However, as soon as Lu Xun's bare feet touched the ground, he let out a cry of agony. Being unable to stand on himself, he fell to the ground.

"Boyan? What's wrong?!" Ling Tong quickly knelt beside him, followed by Shang Xiang, Sora, Goofy and Kairi.

"Nothing. Just a bit tired." He winced in pain while using both hand to caress his legs.

"Xunie?" Shang Xiang looked at him. Concern written all over her face. "Are you okay? Tell me, what's wrong?"

Lu Xun nodded, but it was obvious that he wasn't.

"Let me see." For the first time, Kairi spoke. She examined his bandaged legs. When she placed a hand on it, he cried. Then she realized something. She looked at Sora, then at Lu Xun himself. "Your legs… they are broken?"

As soon as she finished, Lu Xun hung his head low. With terrified expression and wide eyes, they looked at him disbelievingly.

"Is that true, Boyan?" Ling Tong placed both hand on his brother's shoulders, shaking them slightly. "Tell me it's not true…"

"Xunie…?" Shang Xiang was speechless.

"Lu Xun?" Sora and Goofy spoke in unison. "You… you can't walk anymore?"

No reply.

"Is that a 'yes'?" Ling Tong started to shake his body. "Answer me, Boyan!"

"Yes…" he answered with a whisper. He looked so devastated but tried to be strong. "They broke my legs…"

Ling Tong dropped his hands. He opened his mouth to say something, but no words could come out from his mouth. "Who… How…?" He curled his hand into a fist. "Who did this to you?! I will kill them all!"

As if it was on cue, they heard the prison door opened. There stood Sima Yi, who point to them with one finger in shock. "You… the people of Wu!"

It happened very fast. Before Sima Yi could defend himself from any attacks, Ling Tong had already punched him. The Wei strategist was thrown to the wall. While he was trying to stand on his feet, Ling Tong had already grabbed him by his collar. He was forced to stand up and eyed the furious Wu officer.

"You…" Ling Tong was now at the peak of his anger. He was ready to kill the Wei officer. "YOU BASTARD! YOU DARE TO DO THAT TO HIM?! YOU WEI ARE DEMONS! NONE OF YOU WORTH FOR LIFE!"

"Gongji!" Lu Xun yelled, but was ignored.

"WHAT HAS BOYAN DONE THAT MADE YOU DO THAT?!" Ling Tong shouted, pressing Sima Yi hard against the wall. "WHAT HAS HE DONE THAT MADE YOU HATE HIM SO MUCH?! EVEN BREAKING HIS LEGS?!"

"Gongji, stop that!"

Sima Yi looked at Ling Tong with horror. His body was trembling in fear. "F-forgive me… I-I…"

"You think a sorry could make him walk again?!" This time, Ling Tong drew something from his sash. Shang Xiang, Kairi, and Goofy both thought it was just a mere dagger. But Lu Xun and Sora knew something more than that. It was the blood-colored dagger. Lu Xun remembered how he had been somehow possessed by the dagger. He didn't want the same to be happened to his brother.

"Gongji! Don't do that!" Taking a tight grip from the iron bars, he tried to stand up.

"YOU SHOULD DIE! YOU SHOULD DIE FOR ALL THINGS YOU HAVE DONE!" The Wu officer readied the dagger. Sima Yi quickly used his hands to defend himself and closed his eyes. All of the watchers turned away. Sora hugged Kairi while Goofy shut his eyes tightly.

It was a long pause, but the attack never came. Ling Tong couldn't move his arm to stab Sima Yi. He looked at it when he saw a touching sight. Lu Xun held his upper arm using one hand when the other grabbed the dagger. His hand grabbed it so tightly, and the dagger cut it. Blood dripped from his curled hand. It was just for a second though. As soon as Ling Tong realized what he had done, the Wu strategist fell to the ground.

Ling Tong released Sima Yi. He quickly knelt beside him.

"Gongji…" Lu Xun tried to speak. "Don't do that. Please…"

Ling Tong shook his head. "Boyan! You know he's the cause of all of this! He's…!"

He was quickly silenced as he saw Lu Xun's gaze. It was full of sincerity. "Killing him won't change anything. Besides…" He trailed off his word. "We have had enough of this war. We kill our enemies mercilessly. That will be enough of that."

"B-but…!" Ling Tong tried to fight back. "We can't just let him go after all he has done, right? He made you… he made you unable to walk anymore"

Lu Xun sighed. He looked at Sima Yi, who in return turned away to avoid his gaze. "You're right, Gongji. But still…" He took the dagger from Ling Tong's grip, then threw it away to a random direction, making a clattering sound. "What do you think I will feel when you finally kill him?"

"Satisfaction. Most certainly."

Lu Xun shook his head. "There's no satisfaction in killing. Believe me, Gongji. There's no need to throw away another life. And…" This time, his gaze became soft. "…I've already forgiven him."

Ling Tong gave a disbelieving look. "Boyan…" he gazed at his brother for a second, before giving him a warm embrace. "I'm so proud, to have a brother like you."

Sora smiled inwardly. He had experienced killing people, and he didn't want to do not watch it again. He understood how Lu Xun felt. Maybe it was a rarity to find someone like him in this land. _Perhaps it's why he is chosen as the Keyblade master_, he thought to himself.

Ling Tong broke the embrace. He stood up, hands on hips. He looked at the Wei strategist. "So, what should we do with him?" He asked. The question was meant to Lu Xun.

"Nothing." Lu Xun answered simply. "Anyway, don't you think we have waste a lot of time here. Let's just leave this place and back to Wu."

"Alright. But… how about you?"

It was then Shang Xiang knelt beside Lu Xun. He eyed Lu Xun, then to Ling Tong. "Certainly you don't ask him to walk by himself, right?"

"Of course not!" He raised his hands. "Okay, Boyan. I will carry you."

"NO! I WILL carry Xunie." She then stroked Lu Xun's hair lightly. "Right, Xunie?"

Ling Tong sighed. But Sora, Kairi, and Goofy, never seeing Shang Xiang's tigress strength, were dumbfounded.

"Ummm…" Sora scratched the back of his head. "Are you strong enough to carry Lu Xun?"

"I think Ling Tong would be better." Kairi said hesitantly, afraid that she could anger the princess.

Goofy just gave a nod. "Ahyuk-"

Shang Xiang snorted. "You haven't seen Shang Xiang's true power yet! I'm stronger than Ling Tong, you know?!"

"What?!" Ling Tong protested.

"That's true, admit it!" She stuck out her tongue before looked at Lu Xun, who seemed to be sighing. "Okay, Xunie! How about we play big brother like usual? I will give you a piggy back ride?"

"You mean big sister." Lu Xun corrected. "And it's not anything usual! That time we were still kids!"

"Don't you forget that we have done this before? It was when we played hide-and-seek in the forest and you accidentally twisted your ankle? It was then I gave you a piggy-back-ride to the palace and…" She reminded him of the funny event. "…You've already 14 that time. We weren't kids, right? It's when you had just joined Wu." Then, it was followed by giggles from Sora, Kairi, and Goofy.

"Oh, I remember seeing it!" Ling Tong snapped his finger.

Lu Xun hung his head low. "Don't remind me of it anymore. It's embarrassing, Shang Xiang, Gongji."

"Enough talking! I will carry you." She then smacked her forehead using her hand. "Oh! I almost forget something!" She then withdrew something from her back and put it on Lu Xun's head. "Here, I give you this so don't cry anymore."

It was his hat. He let Shang Xiang fixed the hat for him. He berated himself for it. _Gosh, I'm not a baby anymore, and I'm a man! And I don't cry!_

After giving back the hat, she carried him. In a split second, Shang Xiang easily lifted him up. "Wow, you're almost weightless, Xunie. Didn't they ever give you any food?"

Lu Xun didn't give any answer. Perhaps he was too embarrassed with it. His friends' laughter was what made it worst. However, he had to admit something. Although he was embarrassed, he was in the same time felt so happy with it.

"I wonder when you can carry me like that, Kairi." Sora smiled playfully at her. He received a light punch as a reply.

"Sora?" It was Goofy.

"Yes?"

"What's this?" Goofy picked something from the ground and handed them to Sora. He examined them carefully. "This is Falcon." _He can't fight anymore, what__ is the use of these sabers now?_ Sora thought. Still, he brought those weapons with him.

They both exited the prison, leaving Sima Yi still there. The Wei strategist watched their retreating form, especially the boy who was being carried. Yes, the boy really had changed him.

--

**Wei Capital City: Xu Chang, Wei Palace, Palace Gate**

"Uhhh… why are they so long!!!"

The five had been waiting for the others arrival for so long, but they didn't seem to return soon after. They were all now on their horses back, waiting patiently. All they wanted now is to see the Wu strategist, safe and sound.

"There they are!" Donald pointed to the incoming people.

It was Shang Xiang, Ling Tong, Sora, Kairi, and Goofy. From distance, they could see Shang Xiang carried someone on her back.

"You've returned!" Lu Meng approached them.

"Of course we are!" Shang Xiang replied. "With Lu Xun here! But we have to be fast!"

Although they wanted to see the Wu strategist so much, they had to be patient since they were actually still in Wei. Well, save some for later… they mounted on their horses before exited the palace, quickly passing the town and toward the forest.

Riku looked at Lu Xun, who was on the same horse as Shang Xiang. His eyes closed as if he was sleeping. How can he believe that this Lu Xun was a Keyblade master? He certainly didn't like one!

"Shang Xiang?" Riku asked the Wu princess, while still kept the same speed as the other.

"Yes?"

"Is that Lu Xun?"

_What a stupid question…_ Shang Xiang thought. "Why… of course he is!"

Just then, Lu Meng, the one who galloped in the very front, stopped his horse, alarming the other to stop as well. Because of the sudden stop, Lu Xun awakened from his short slumber. His eyes widened in shock as he was now in a deep forest. But what surprise him most was the one he saw. In front of him stood a man, wearing a black coat. His face covered behind the hood, but the malicious grin still visible.

"What do you want?!" Lu Meng readied his halberd. But soon, Sora and Riku stood in front of him.

The mysterious man let out a dark chuckle. "You know what I want."

_That voice…_ Lu Xun recognize him as one of the member of the Organization, specifically, the one he saw when he was flogged by Cao Cao. "You are…"

"Lu Xun?" Shang Xiang turned around.

It was then finally the black cloaked man shot his eyes at them. He then laughed mockingly. "So, now, Keyblade master, you're unable to fight anymore? How pitiful!"

Sora pointed to him with an accusing finger. "Xemnas! You! You're the one who cause this!" The Kingdom Key appeared.

"You shall pay for that." Riku spoke coldly, taking a tight grip of the hilt of his dark Keyblade.

The two Keyblade masters advanced toward him to strike him. But before the Keyblades could hit their villain, he stretched his arms. A wall shielding him from being attacked by the Keyblade, which made Sora and Riku had no choice other than to stop. At the same time, Xemnas looked at Lu Xun and Shang Xiang. Shang Xiang, who seemed to be provoked, readied her chackrams to join the attack with Sora and Riku. Narrowing his eyes, the leader of Organization XIII spoke in a low voice to Lu Xun.

"Now, let's see how you can handle this."

Then, a dark long thorn appeared. It quickly threaded and grew longer to a long line without anyone able to watch it, neither could they stop it. Lu Xun screamed as it got closer to the Wu princess.

"No! Shang Xiang!"

With strong hands, Lu Xun threw both himself and Shang Xiang from the horse. Shang Xiang grounded on the hard surface. However, Lu Xun didn't. Before he could avoid the thorn from attacking him, it had already thrust his chest, pushing him hard from the horse back and he collapsed to the ground.

"Lu Xun!"

Xemnas watched it with a wide vicious smirk. He then laughed triumphantly. As the others were distracted, he opened a dark portal and escaped from there.

Shang Xiang quickly ran over Lu Xun. She found no wound that was inflicted, but he wouldn't open his eyes. This was the true power of the Organization.

"Lu Xun! Wake up!"

But he didn't.

"LU XUN!!!!"

* * *

**PYROMYSTIC IS IN A VERY GOOD MOOD TODAY AND SHE WILL FINISH THE NEXT CHAPTER VERY VERY VERY SOON!** Yeah, I will update on... **25 December** (on Christmas day). I hope the next chapter can be a Christmas present from me to all of you, reader. No, the next chapter won't do anything with Christmas. Hey, thinking of it... maybe I should write a special chapter for New Year. Yeah, the New Year edition ^-^

Just like I've told you before, right? Some grammar are off place... Not only that. I know I'm just like a jerk, always torturing Lu Xun (Oh, I hope he will forgive me...). But, it will be over soon. Now is the strike back! The protagonists will begin the counterattack SOON! (So please keep reading). Now, writing the hero part...

Oh, and don't be confused with the chackram things. Why? Because both Axel and Shang Xiang use the same type of weapon. That's it, the Chackram. Even worse, I forget Shang Xiang's 4th weapon from DW5 (and I'm too lazy to check). So if any of you know, please tell me.

Anyway, I will always be in a good mood actually if I get so many review. I hope I can get 4 or 5 review (the more, the better) for the next chapter. So, please don't forget to click the review after finish reading, okay? I really want to know what you think and I welcome every review so don't worry.


	19. Awakening

Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters belong to KOEI - Dynasty Warriors and Square Enix - Kingdom Hearts II

This story take place from Dynasty Warriors 5 and Kingdom Hearts II.

**MERRY CHRISTMAS**, EVERYBODY! And as I've told you before, this is my Christmas present for all of you. I hope it's good enough for a Christmas present. YAY! I love Christmas so much and I will write the next Chapter now! The next TWO chapters are... THE SPECIAL EDITIONS FOR **NEW YEAR**! So yeah, please keep reading because I will make the best for that _New Year edition_.

Let's check for the review... OMG... I can't believe my eyes! Thanks a lot, readers! You're so kind (I fell so happy that I'm almost cry). Thanks to all reviewers, really really thanks! To tell you the truth, everyone's reviews is what keeps me writing. Thanks a lot!

**yuri**: Luna Chackram, ya? Ok, thanks! Itu buat membedakan chackramnya Axel sama chackramnya Shang Xiang... Wah, itu sih rahasia... tapi okelah... aku mau buat ff yang rada ringan, simple dan gampang dibaca (itu cluenya). Tentu saja main-charnya Lu Xun. Baru setelah itu aku mau bikin ff dengan DW6 (masalahnya aku belum punya PS3 dan DW6...). Okay, tenang aja...

**Xena**: Roxas will show up in this chapter and you will finally know what he is really doing all time. o.O Romantic scene... (Suddenly jolted with an idea!) Okay! That will be in the _New Year edition_! (singing...) Lu Xun and Shang Xiang sitting under a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G! Thanks for the idea, really! Please read the _New Year edition_ to read Lu Xun and Shang Xiang romantic scene (will be on the New Year)!

**devil never cry~**: Oh, yeah. That's my mistake. But don't worry. There will be a time when the REAL WAR happen VERY soon. The reason why I don't want to write about war is that... I hate writing about people dying in the war (which I find really difficult to write and I can't imagine Sora and friends killing people).

**meguri-chin**: Yeah, Sora is fun and playful. That's why I make Kairi more like a mother ^-^ About Lu Xun? Find out in this chapter! I won't let Lu Xun become like that. He's my favorite character so don't worry. TT-TT I'm so sorry I can't write more about Zhen Ji. Now that Kairi is in Wu, she won't meet Zhen Ji anymore. So sorry... DW6? Sorry I haven't but I hope I can play. One of my friends just request the same. It will be tough but I will try (of course after this story, okay?)

**the flash**: NOnoNOnoNOnoNO! I'm sorry, please don't get me wrong! I like Lu Xun xo much and I won't let him die here so don't worry. He's the main character and if he die, then my story will be over... TT-TT Thanks for the review and don't worry about Xunie! ^-^

**yulia**: He will walk again, promise! And he could even fight like the way he has. Please read this chapter to find out. Oh, and thanks for the review too!

Wow, that's long. Okay, thanks again for reading and reviewing! Here's the next chapter.

* * *

**Somewhere in the Realm of Darkness**

"_He's dead!"_

"_Really?! You're joking!"_

"_Is that really true?!"_

"_Yeah! Look! Finally he met his demise!"_

"_That great! I've been waiting for it."_

"_I thought it would spend us more times to kill him! Who knows he's not that strong?"_

It was all darkness, not a single light at all. No nothing. Just emptiness. There weren't even any ground for him to stand on. Realization soon came to him that he was falling down to the endless pit and he wouldn't be grounded. There were no difference for him between closing his eyes and just let it open. Everything was hiding behind the darkness.

Except those eerie voices echoing throughout the darkness.

He could hear them, but they didn't know it. He was still alive!

_Who's there? Could it possibly be Shang Xiang? Brothers? Sora? Do they really desire my death so much?_ He thought to himself. _I'm not dead yet! I'm still alive!_

"_Die…? Are you sure?"_

"_Sure! He's now falling to the eternal darkness, right?"_

"_Oh, you're right! Yeah! Finally we're able to kill him!"_

_Those voices… they couldn't be them. How come they want me to die? Ugh… why can't I open my eyes?!_ He opened my eyes, but once again found himself in the darkness. He started to wonder whether he was blind or not.

"_Die…!"_

_NO!_ He berated himself for thinking that those voices belonged to them who had risked their lives to save him from Wei. _I know who they are! The ones who are always lurking in the darkness so that no one could ever see them! I know it! Yes, they are… the Organization._

_Don't they know?!_

_I'm not dead yet! Not before I slay them all!_

_But…_

_Why can't I open my eyes?_

_--  
_

**Wu Capital City: Jian Ye, Wu Palace, Lu Xun's Room**

Silence.

That was one word that suit most with the situation right now. Maybe not only now, they had been so quiet for this past one week, after returning from Xu Chang. And to make it worse, the silence was so uncomfortable for all of them. The plan had gone smoothly. They were able to rescue Lu Xun and at the same time convince Cao Cao to leave Organization XIII side. However, they weren't delighted at all. In contrary, they were all consumed with the sorrow and sadness.

Everybody knew why.

Although they were able to rescue Lu Xun, the leader of the organization had attacked Shang Xiang, which made Lu Xun used his body as shield to protect her. He had taken the hit for her. That was the cause of it. What good is to rescue someone, when in the end, the one you've rescued die?

The young strategist lied motionlessly on his bed. His wound had already bandaged but it didn't make anything better. A physician was examining his wound, while Shang Xiang knelt beside the bed. Her hands hold his tightly. She was telling herself not to cry but in the end she did so.

"Milady, I have tried my best." The physician shook his head in regret. "His wound will be recovered soon after. However…" He sighed. "…I doubt that he will ever wake up. The cause of his unconsciousness is unknown."

All of them were too shocked to hear it, especially Shang Xiang. She could not accept the truth. The one she had risked her life to rescue was… going to leave her forever? She grabbed the physician's hands. "Doctor, please… can't you do something?!" She pleaded, eyeing him with watery eyes.

Once again, the doctor shook his head. "I truly apologize, my lady."

"B-but…! You can't say that! You…" She yelled in frustration. Lu Meng placed a hand on her shoulder to ask her to stop. She finally released the doctor while still sobbing. The doctor headed toward the door. He let out a deep sigh before exited the room.

"It seems that the attack he received from Xemnas was no ordinary attack. It was a black magic by a Nobody." Riku said. "What are we going to do now?"

"Revenge!" Ling Tong gritted his teeth in anger.

"Yeah!" Sora raised his fist. "We will kill that Xemnas!"

Shang Xiang glared at them all. She looked so devastated after all the happenings. "Could you please shut up and think of another thing, other than REVENGE!? Surely killing Xemnas or whatever he was, would not wake Lu Xun!"

Once again, they fell into deep silence. It was quickly broken, though, as the door knocked. Naminé, who stood nearest to the door, opened it. On the doorway stood a seemingly another doctor, or perhaps a mystic. He wore a white long robe and brought nothing. His face was covered with the white hood, making no one could see his face.

"Yes?" Naminé asked.

The mystic smiled. "Just another doctor. I've heard that someone is fallen ill here. Perhaps I can help."

"I can't trust him." Lu Meng whispered to Gan Ning and Ling Tong. They both nodded as a reply. Donald looked at Goofy, who gave a shrug. Sora and Riku exchanged confused glance while Xing Cai and Kairi tried to calm down the still crying Shang Xiang.

"Hmmm…" Naminé frowned. "I don't think…"

The mystic cut her off. "If you don't trust me, fine. But it is worth trying, isn't it?" The he turned away to leave the room.

"Wait." Shang Xiang stopped him. "Alright, we trust you. Just please try your best." She tried to speak, although her sobs were heard mostly.

He turned around again. This time his smile grew wider. "Then, I asked you. Please leave this room."

"WHAT?!" Gan Ning yelled. "You ask us to leave?!"

"Shhh, Gan Ning." Shang Xiang quickly silenced him. "Alright, sir. We will leave." Then everyone left the room.

Naminé took a last glance from the mystic. Her eyes full of curiosity. Somehow, the mystic seemed to notice that too. Before she left the room, he called her. "You, please stay here with me."

They were all surprised, but none of them dared to protest so they just exited the room. Gan Ning still grumbled while Shang Xiang prayed, with all of her heart, that Lu Xun would wake up soon after.

Back to the room, Naminé closed the door behind her. This time, she could no longer hold her curiosity. She sent him a sharp glance. "Are you really a mystic? Tell me."

He didn't answer for a second. He let out a small chuckle before it turned to be laughter. Naminé became puzzled, but alarmed at the same time. She was ready to fight him if he really an enemy.

Then, he spoke up. To her surprise, his voice didn't sound like enemy at all. It was familiar for her. Too familiar. "Are you really forget me, Naminé? Awww… I thought you'd always remember me."

Then, the mysterious man put off his cloak and threw it aside, revealing himself to Naminé, which made her gasped in surprise.

--

**Wu Capital City: Jian Ye, Wu Palace, Outside Lu Xun's Room**

"Is he going to be alright?" Asked Shang Xiang to herself once again.

"Worrying to much won't change anything." Kairi's word seemed cold, but it was her way to comfort her. "Let's just put it aside on your mind. Why don't we talk?"

"If you're going to talk, then we will leave." Lu Meng said, ordering the other men to do the same. Whatever they were going to talk must be something related to 'girls' talk', which mean the boys weren't allowed to hear, or would be uninterested to listen. Usually, Shang Xiang herself would insist them on leaving but now they seemed to consider it. So, Lu Meng with the other left the three girls there.

Shang Xiang took a seat on the ground, cross-legged. Xing Cai and Kairi sat down with their knees close to their chest.

"So, what are we going to talk?" Asked Shang Xiang. It was obvious that she wasn't in the mood of talking right now.

"Could be anything." Kairi answered. "Xing Cai here told me that she wished there would be a time when the three of us could be together, spending our time with talking like what usually girls do."

Instead of denying it, Xing Cai agreed with Kairi. "Yeah. Let's talk about… ummm…" She pondered for a second. "How about you tell us about Lu Xun, Shang Xiang?"

Shang Xiang was absolutely surprised with the topic. She was flabbergasted at first. "What? Lu Xun? Ummm… well, he's…"

"Is he a geek-type?" Asked Xing Cai jokingly.

"Of course not!" Shang Xiang quickly answered in disagreement. "He's really humble, courteous, and considerate. And…" She looked thoughtful for a moment. "I think that's it."

Both Xing Cai and Kairi looked disappointed. "Tell us more, Shang Xiang!"

--

**Wu Capital City: Jian Ye, Wu Palace, Lu Xun's Room**

"Roxas?"

He nodded. A smile still visible on his face. Naminé's mouth opened widely in a great shock. She never expected to see Roxas there. Instead of wearing the black robe he used to wear as a member of Organization XIII, he was wearing a white jacket with black trousers, the same attire she had seen when they met each other in Twilight Town before.

"I hoped that you will welcome me with at least a 'hello'. But it seems you're too surprised to say anything, doesn't it?" He chuckled. "Come on! I don't like that wide eyes and open mouth, you know?"

She finally regained her composure. "Well, why don't you tell me first?"

"Why should I?" He asked back.

"Well, at least you can just come here with that black robe of yours. It won't make me surprised." Naminé shrugged.

"And they will recognize me as the organization?" He said. "You might know me, but they won't be so easily. That's why I have to make a disguise first."

"That's not like you Roxas." She answered, before sent him a smile. "Anyway, why are you here?"

Roxas looked at her disbelievingly. "Why… of course to help you all. I'm here to…" He looked at Lu Xun, who still sleeping on his bed. "…heal him."

"Do you think you can do it?" Naminé looked doubtful, though she was relying on Roxas.

She was granted a nod from him. "Of course. With your help, Naminé, I'm sure he will wake up."

Naminé looked at him, then to Lu Xun. To revive him after he had received such attack from Xemnas wasn't an easy thing. It would sacrifice both their most precious possessions, their half-being as Nobodies. If Nobodies used all of their strength, it would consume their being too. It was a huge price to pay.

But what if they didn't do it? How about China? How about their own world? How about Kingdom Heart? And mostly, how about Shang Xiang? She had promised that she wouldn't let the history repeated its mistake. Roxas had been willing to do it. How about her?

"Before in the end I should be a whole with Sora, and you with Kairi, I think it's a good time we can use our strength." Roxas told her. "Then, after we do it, we can just call Sora nd Kairi, can't we?"

Finally, she nodded. They then walked closer to the bed, side by side.

--

**Wu Capital City: Jian Ye, Wu Palace, Outside Lu Xun's Room**

"Yeah, you're right. I never thought I would ever love him someday!"

For the first time of that day, Kairi and Xing Cai saw Shang Xiang smiling. It seemed that she had put it aside and left everything on the mysterious man. She had just learnt how to rely on another.

"Just thinking about him…" Xing Cai added. "… Now I understand why Jiang Wei said Lu Xun looked a lot like a girl."

"He's true." Shang Xiang nodded. "The first time I saw him was when he was still fourteen and I'm fifteen." She looked up at the ceiling, tried to recall the past event. "That time, Zhou Yu brought him. I thought he was my niece! Well, Zhou Yu is Sun Ce's sworn brother, that makes him my sworn brother too."

"Niece?" Kairi tilted her head in confusion. "Do you mean nephew?"

She shook her head. "No, I thought he was Zhou Yu's daughter." Then she giggled. "Funny, isn't it?"

"Jiang Wei did so!" Xing Cai snapped her finger. "He too, thought that Lu Xun was Zhou Yu's daughter. It wasn't his fault that he mistaken him as a girl. Lu Xun REALLY looks girly." Then the Xing Cai and Kairi laughed. They only stopped when Shang Xiang sent them a death glare, perhaps even worse than death itself…

"At least that makes him cuter!" Shang Xiang stuck out her tongue. "Yeah, you're jealous because Sora and Riku isn't as cute as him, aren't you?" She smiled triumphantly, but jokingly.

Kairi giggle, when Xing Cai objected. "No! Riku is way more handsome than Lu Xun, you know?!"

"Yeah, but he's not cute." Shang Xiang fought back.

"Oh, so you admit it, don't you? Riku is more handsome!"

"Then…" Kairi spoke up. "We came into a conclusion that Shang Xiang always thinks Lu Xun is the best while Xing Cai thinks Riku is the best."

The two turned to look at her. "How about you, Kairi? I know you always think Sora is the best too." Shang Xiang said.

"I never think Sora is the best because in fact he IS the best." She answered, before they made a huge laughter.

--

**Wu Capital City: Jian Ye, Wu Palace, Lu Xun's Room**

Roxas placed a hand on Lu Xun's forehead. He could felt the coldness. It wasn't good at all and he had to do it fast.

"How is that?" Asked Naminé.

"We can do it, Naminé. Don't worry." Roxas gave her a comforting smile.

He closed his eyes, as if he was concentrating on something. Naminé followed suit. She placed both hand on her chest, as if she was praying.

Roxas focused all of his strength to his hand. Directing the power to the unconscious strategist, he received more power as Naminé supported him. Then, their body glowed with a dazzling white ray, almost blinding the eyes. The room was full of light which emitted from two of them. Slowly, the light moved to Lu Xun's body, making the light grew stronger.

Naminé started to grew weary. All of her power had absorbed. The same went to Roxas but he too, forced all of his energy to be transferred to Lu Xun. They both pleaded to themselves or whoever gave them the power as Nobodies to be granted more energy.

"Roxas, I can't…" The words hardly came out from her mouth. She was panted slightly.

"Just a little more, Naminé…" His voice was barely audible due to lack of energy. He felt exhausted and at the same time felt dizzy, as if haze started to cover his mind.

_Just once more… give me strength…_

Naminé started to cry, anxious that all of their effort to revive him would be ended in vain. She had sacrificed all of her energy and now she was forcing more and more power, which started to consume her very being. Roxas too, by now started to feel as if his soul was separated from his body.

"Roxas… I…"

"Don't give up, Naminé!"

And it finally stopped.

A beam of light appeared, which made everything became unseen because of the massive light. Nothing was there, other than white. Naminé fell on her knees. She panted heavily but a smile formed on her face. They were successful. A tear started to roll down from her eyes. It was a tear of joy. She then raised her head, looked up to see Roxas. To her surprise, she noticed that he was slightly looked transparent. That was a sacrifice.

"Roxas, we're…?"

He nodded. The look he gave to her was priceless. "Yes, we are, Naminé." Then he looked down to the sleeping figure. "I see him… I see him there…"

--

**Twilight Town, Station of Serenity**

"Ugh… back to this place again!"

"Why? You don't like it?"

Lu Xun turned around, finding Roxas standing behind him. What surprising him was that he found Roxas smiling, which he found a rarity.

"Well, it don't really like this place. It's so dark… I can see nothing." Lu Xun answered. "Anyway, why are you here? Why I always find you here? Are you…" He scratched the back of his head. "…live here?"

Roxas showed an indescribable smile before answering. "The answer is yes and no."

"Just say it straight, will you?"

Roxas turned away. "I am supposed to be here but…" He trailed off his words. "…I'm not."

"That means 'no'." Lu Xun concluded.

"However, you should stay here from now on."

Those words came out freely from his mouth, which made Lu Xun shocked. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. Stay there? "No way! I don't want to be here! I want to go back to my own world!"

Roxas chuckled. "You've been killed by Xemnas, you know? You're now live in darkness…" He paused. "…Forever."

Lu Xun was speechless, but seeing how nonchalant Roxas stated that, he grew disbelieved. He tilted his head to one side. "I'm dead?"

Roxas nodded. "Of course you are!"

"No way!" He shook his head. "I'm still alive!"

"Huh?" This time, Roxas turned around to face him. He looked puzzled for a second. "Alive? I thought you were happy now that you're dead. Wasn't it you who desired death so much?"

Lu Xun lowered his head. Yes, he certainly did. "I know but… I don't think I've finished my job yet. Besides…" He didn't continue.

"Besides?" Roxas repeated, insisting him to continue.

"Besides, I haven't told them all how grateful I'm that they want to save me, when they already knew the risk. I just think…" He smiled inwardly. "I just think that my life wasn't miserable at all. I have so many friends who are willing to help me. This is… wonderful." He then let out a deep sigh. "But if I'm to die, I will live here. No one here. I don't want to be alone. And I don't think you will be here forever."

"I won't." He answered. "Well, I'm glad you finally realize it. You're loved by many, Lu Xun. If you were dead, what would they feel? I just don't understand why do you wanted to die so much that time."

Lu Xun was hesitant to answer, but he finally let the words just flew from his mouth. "I just think that no one wants me alive. No one needs me. There's nothing change if I'm to die."

"Now you realize your mistake, don't you?" Roxas asked, hand on hips. "Think, Lu Xun. If they really wished you to die, they would just leave you there. Oh, and I know about that accident in Wujun. You wanted to die there with your father, didn't you?" He received a nod before continuing. "You stupid. If you were killed there, then your father would die saving you for nothing. He wanted you to stay alive, even without him. That's why he took you to that forest."

_Roxas seems to know everything. Just like Naminé…_ Lu Xun thought to himself.

"Now that you've realized it, why don't you say thank you to all of them and stop thinking that you're way better dead?" Roxas asked.

"I wish a could." Lu Xun sighed. "But it was too late."

Roxas frowned. "Why is that?"

"Because you said I've already been killed." He answered simply.

As a reply, Roxas laughed. "So, just because I say you're dead, then you are REALLY dead?"

Lu Xun's eyes grew wider. "So, you're lying?"

"Joking more like it." He smiled playfully. "Well, but even if you're dead, I won't let it happened, you know?"

Lu Xun was taken aback by his words. Before he could reply, a double door appeared before him. The door opened and light beamed out from it. Roxas then stood behind the still confused Lu Xun.

"Well, it's time to go, Lu Xun!"

Roxas pushed him to the opened door. As soon as Lu Xun stepped into the door of light, he turned around to see Roxas. "Roxas! Don't you go too?!"

He smiled sadly. The door closed slowly but Lu Xun could still see him and listen to his voice. "No way! I can't get out from this place!" He waved his hand before the door finally closed. "Take care of my Keyblades, Lu Xun!"

--

**Wu Capital City: Jian Ye, Wu Palace, Outside Lu Xun's Room**

"It started to be dark…"

Shang Xiang looked skyward, to find that it had been already dusk. The two surely had a long time there to do their job. It was confused her. "Making you wonder what the two are doing…"

Xing Cai and Kairi looked at her. "Who?"

"That doctor and Naminé…" She sighed. "I'm getting worried. Is Lu Xun going to be alright?"

"I'm sure he will." Xing Cai comforted her.

As if it was on cue, light came out from the room, almost lighten the evening sky. The three quickly stood up and looked in to the window to see what was happening. To their great surprise, they could see nothing other than white light. It was almost blinding their eyes. They quickly turned around to prevent their eyes from being blind.

"W-what's that?" Shang Xiang looked at the two. None of them could answer. They both shook their head.

"What happen?" Then, the men approached them. They were so curios and worried.

"Something there…"

--

**Wu Capital City: Jian Ye, Wu Palace, Lu Xun's Room**

Back to the real world, Roxas couldn't help but collapse to the ground. He leaned to the bedside. All of his strength had been drained away and nothing left for him. He panted, while feeling that he was started to fade away. Naminé knelt beside him, tried to support him on his feet. She too, was now half-transparent.

"Naminé, call Kairi and Sora. Don't let anyone see us like this except them." Roxas ordered. He was rewarded a nod from her before she ran toward the door.

Struggling on his feet, he could finally stand up. Then, his eyes caught a sight of Lu Xun's weapon, placed on the desk beside the bed. He got closer to the Falcon. Outstretching his arms, he tried to touch it to no avail. He couldn't do it anymore but they changed. It turned to be the two Keyblade, Oblivion and Oathkeeper. Roxas eyed them, before turned to look at Lu Xun, who stirred in his sleep. It was just a matter of time for him to wake up.

He smiled sadly. "Lu Xun, now that you can fight once again, please take a good care of my Keyblades. Don't let me down."

The door closed. Roxas turned around to see Sora and Kairi, both sending him a disbelieving look. Maybe it was because of his half being now.

"You're…" Sora pointed a finger to him.

"I'm Roxas." He answered, before looked at Lu Xun. "He will be fine soon. And don't worry about his legs. He can use them like before."

"You're helping Lu Xun, why?" Sora asked. A deep frown appeared on his face.

"No particular reason." Roxas answered. Then, he walked closer to Sora. "We don't have much time left." He then turned to look at Naminé, who nodded at him.

"Kairi…" Naminé spoke up. "I'm sorry that I left you that time. If I hadn't left you, you won't be in Wei. I'm sorry."

Kairi smiled. "It's alright, Naminé. The most important thing now is that I can find Sora. Thanks to you, Naminé."

She nodded. Taking her hand to hers, she closed her eyes. Kairi followed the same. Sora and Roxas looked at the two. A yellow light surrounded them, before Naminé disappeared completely. Only Kairi left.

"Huh? Naminé?" Sora was dumbfounded.

Roxas smiled. "Hey, look sharp!"

Sora almost jumped. When he turned to look at Roxas, he had already surrounded by light. This time was blue-colored. Sora closed his eyes and soon after, he opened his eyes to find that Roxas was nowhere to be seen.

"Where are they?" Sora looked at his surrounding.

Kairi placed a hand on his shoulder. "They are Nobodies, Sora. In order to be a complete whole, they must be one with us. That's how Nobodies struggle for their existence. Roxas is your Nobody when Naminé is mine." She explained with a hint of sadness in her voice. "I feel sorry too but I guess it can't be helped."

Sora started to feel bad. He even forgot to thank Roxas for saving his fellow Keyblade master. He sighed in regret. "I hope someday I can see him."

Then, their gaze met with the strategist, who was sleeping peacefully on his bed. He looked livelier than before, as they could hear his soft snore and how a smile formed on his lips made them came into a conclusion that he was having a sweet dream.

"Are we going to wake him?" Asked Kairi.

Sora shook his head. "Let Shang Xiang do it. Lu Xun must be hoping that when he opens his eyes, he will find Shang Xiang smiles in front of him."

"If you say so, alright then."

And they left the room. As they closed the door behind him, they found the others' gaze. They were all looked so curious.

"How's that?" Gan Ning was quick to ask.

"Shhh… he's still sleeping."

Sora crossed his arms over his chest, looked thoughtful. "You know? Waking him now isn't a good thing. Besides he seems to have a very beautiful dream now. Why don't we just leave him to enjoy his slumber? He has been through so many miserable things. He deserves some sleep and a good dream, you know?"

They looked at each other, thinking of Sora's idea. It was then they all nodded.

"If you think it's good, then we shall leave now." Lu Meng finally affirmed.

Then they walked away, leaving only Kairi and Shang Xiang to be there. She didn't fully agree with Sora. She wanted to see the strategist desperately. As Kairi walked pass her, she whispered to the princess. "Sora asked everyone to leave just to let you have your time with him." Then, she continued her pace.

When Shang Xiang turned around, she found that Kairi had already lost from her sight. She swallowed hard before placing a hand on the door handle. Without making any noise she opened it slowly, afraid that it could wake the sleeping strategist.

As she looked at him stirring in his sleep, she smiled in relief. The mystic, or doctor, or whoever he was, really do something great to him. That's when she noticed the disappearance of the mysterious man and Naminé. Frowned slightly, she tried to think of it but after finding no answer, she decided to put it aside on her mind.

She closed the door and walked toward the bed, kneeling beside it. She stared at his sleeping form, who was so peaceful and innocent. She brushed a strand of his honey colored hair to take a clearer few of his face. Oh, how she loved to admire his face like this every time.

Time passed slowly. She was getting tired and sleepy. A slight disappointment came to her of why he had been wake up yet. She took a last glance from him before burying her head to the bed, falling to her slumber.

--

**Twilight Town, Somewhere Beyond the Door of Light**

Lu Xun tried the open the door once again, he slammed the door but it was tightly shut.

"Hey! Roxas! How can you leave me here, huh?!" He yelled, hoping that his voice could be heard by the member of the organization. "I don't know where to go!"

He punched the door in a futile attempt to open it. "Come on! I'm lost! Where should I go?"

Then, deep inside his heart, he heard a voice speaking to him softly. He was so startled that he finally stopped break open the door. _"Don't look back, aim ahead and you will find your way, Lu Xun."_

He closed his eyes. "Is that you, Roxas? Well, I don't know where I should go. How can I go back to my own world?"

The voice answered him. _"You don't look at the way ahead. Instead, you just look back. That's why you will never find your way home."_

"Aim ahead?" He repeated the words. Then he did so. As he turned around he found a figure standing near the end of the long path of light. The path seemed endless but he knew he could at least get closer to the figure there. He started to run. He dared not to look back whether he was getting further to the door of light of he was just in the same place. The only thing he knew was to continue running and running, until he could reach the figure. It was painfully slow and time wasting, but he wouldn't give up, not after Roxas had saved him from the dark place. The figure itself seemed so patient to wait for him. The question is, could he get any closer?

He stumbled a bit. When he almost grounded, a hand supported him on his feet, making him able to rise again and stood up straight.

"You're home, Lu Xun."

He shot his eyes to look at the voice. Then he realized something. He had finally reached the figure. It seemed so familiar to him. It was… the princess of his heart. She smiled to him, taking his hands to hers.

"Let's go back…"

He nodded, but unable to let any words to be spoken. As he closed his eyes, the light corridor faded away.

--

**Wu Capital City: Jian Ye, Wu Palace, Lu Xun's Room**

Lu Xun opened his eyes so slowly. He felt dizzy and still sleepy, as if he had been sleeping for centuries. What a long time it was. He didn't know how long he had been sleeping but to his surprise he found himself in his room, no longer in the prison of Wei.

_Oh, yeah, I've been rescued from there_. He tried to collect his memory, which seemed to be lost somewhere. He tried to move his body, and to his great surprise, he didn't feel any pain at all and he didn't find any wounds on his body, as if all of the torture he got from Wei never happened. He tried to move his legs and… he could move them freely. Knowing this, he just fell silent and inside his heart, he thanked anyone who had cured him.

He threw aside the blanked and tried to sit, while still felt exhausted although all of the wounds had closed. He rubbed his eyes and surveyed his surrounding, but found no one there. The room was dark too, only a small candle that lit, making it more difficult to see. He looked out to the window. That was when he realized that it was already midnight. He thought of it for a second. Should he sleep again? Or should he go outside to check for everyone? Specifically the princess? Well, she might have already been sleeping.

Soon after he knew it wasn't needed anymore. As he turned to blow the candle on his desk, he noticed someone kneeling by the bedside, seemed to be asleep. The figure rested her head on the bed.

Lu Xun frowned. He drew himself closer to her. Just before finally he recognized who the person was, she had already woken up. She raised her head and her eyes opened in a second. As their gaze met, none could say anything, too shocked to let a word came from their mouth. The blood-shot emerald eyes from crying met the golden ones.

"Shang…?" Lu Xun blinked for a second.

"Wait." She then placed a hand on his cheek, which made his face, as usual, became red. "Hmmm… I can touch you. You're real."

"Of course I'm real!" He said, almost shouting.

She tilted her head in confusion. "I thought you're a ghost."

"How can I be a ghost?" His voice told her that he was slightly irritated.

"Oh, I know!" Shang Xiang raised a finger. "I must be dreaming! When I wake up, I will find you still sleeping on your bed!" Then she smacked her forehead with a remarkable strength, which made Lu Xun had to grab her wrist to stop her from doing it again. It was a funny sight actually.

"Listen, Shang Xiang. I'm alive and I'm not a ghost and you're not dreaming." He tried to explain it slowly and patiently. But it seemed that she didn't get it. She kept stared at him with blank stares, as if she was in a completely different world. Lu Xun was hesitant at first whether to let her paralyzed like that or to wake her from her dream.

"Earth to Shang Xiang!" He waved his hand in front of her. "Are you still…?"

Before he could finish his sentence, Shang Xiang had already pulled him into a tight, warm hug. It was so fast that he didn't even have time to back away. It's not like he wanted to do it, though. His clothes started to get wet, which make him had a feeling that the princess was crying.

"Shang…?"

He was right. Shang Xiang was sobbing when trying to speak. "Don't make me so worried ever again, will you?" She buried her face on his chest so that he couldn't saw her crying.

He returned the embrace. "I'm sorry. I just…"

"I know you want to protect me but…" She couldn't think of another word. What he had done was right, absolutely right. Had it not him, maybe she would have been dead now. "How good is it to live without you?"

The strategist was taken aback by her words, but he cherished it so much. _So this is what General Zhang Liao meant when he said women say 'I love you' in another way._ He thought to himself. He was so happy but in the same time feeling guilty for causing the princess worried. "I'm sorry, Shang Xiang. But… how could I just doing nothing while I could see you were attacked? I feel the same. What do you think I shall do if you're killed?" He stroked her hair lightly. "I just can't let you…"

He couldn't continue, nor that he should. The princess too, could let any words came out from her mouth. After all of this, the two felt so tired and exhausted, both physically and mentally. But, at least they were finally together right now, and nothing else would separate them anymore. This time was invaluable for them.

However, both of them knew it was time to break the embrace. Then, their gaze met. He looked at her, which watery eyes still could be visible. Giving a very soft glance, he, as usual, wiped away her tears.

"Shang Xiang, please don't cry… I'm here and I won't leave you alone."

She was still sobbing. "Is it forbidden?"

"No, it isn't." He replied. "Just think of who will wipe away your tears for you."

"Are you getting bored of it?" She asked. It was unclear whether she was angry or happy. "I thought you don't mind."

He shook his head. "I'm not, as long as you like it." It was then she stopped crying, which made him smile. "That's better. You're always beautiful, even when you're crying, but you're beautiful most when you're smiling."

Shang Xiang was so surprised. Since when Lu Xun learnt to say that?

At this, Lu Xun couldn't help but feeling that he had just said something wrong. Was the princess unpleased with it? "Ooops, sorry. I just speak up my mind." A slight blush appeared on his face. It made her giggled.

"No it's not like that." Shang Xiang replied, which made Lu Xun sighed in relief. "It's not like you, Lu Xun, to say something like that."

He smiled. "I just think… maybe it's a good thing to admit my true feeling."

"When you say that, Lu Xun, I feel like I'm the most beautiful girl in China." She felt her face got warmer. "I'm really happy, you know?"

"You are, Shang Xiang. You're the most beautiful girl in China." He said. And when she heard so, she felt like flying. "I don't know what but whenever I see you, I just feel like there's something…" He bit his lip, trying to find a proper word. "…something wrong, very very wrong with it."

Shang Xiang tiled her head in confusion. "Something wrong? What is that?" Getting a bit weary, she took a seat on a nearby chair. "Is it wrong when you feel that way? I always think that you're the cutest, ummm… most gorgeous man in China. Is that wrong?" The words just came out freely from her mouth, as if she didn't really think of how powerful her word was to the strategist. Thanks to the darkness, she wasn't able to see him blushing.

"No, Shang Xiang. It's not like that." He lowered his head. "You will never understand it. It is so wrong. So wrong that something like this shouldn't happen in any ages." He scratched the back of his head. "Let me tell you, then. You're a princess. You're so adorable and lovely, loved by all people. And as I've told you before, you're the most beautiful girl in China. You have everything that you want. The only man who suits you most is someone from a very high position. Emperor, prince, whatever. Just like… ummm… Lord Liu Bei." At this, Shang Xiang wanted to cut off, but seeing that he hadn't finished yet, she let him continue. "And I… I'm just a strategist. Oh, and even worse, I'm not even a great strategist like Lord Zhou Yu. I'm just a learning strategist. Who am I that make you love me? You deserve someone better than me, Shang Xiang."

She sighed. "Lu Xun, I know that I'm a princess. But who cares who I love? I'd rather live with someone I love than to live with someone from the high position. And do you think Liu Bei will be a perfect couple for me? No. And do you know why?" She ended with a question.

Lu Xun pondered for a second. "No, I don't know. I think you and him will be a perfect couple."

"We won't because…" She leaned closer to him. "You're the only one in my heart."

Lu Xun blinked for a second. _Am I dreaming or what…_ he thought while smacking his head lightly. _Perhaps I'm only dreaming. I'm in heaven right now…_

Shang Xiang frowned as she saw Lu Xun paralyzed. She smiled before clapped her hands in front of him, interrupting his train of thought. "Well, enough of that, Xunie. Maybe you're sleeping too long."

He nodded. "Ummm… maybe. How long have I been sleeping?" He asked.

She raised three fingers as an answer.

"Three days?!" His eyes widened in surprise.

"No." She shook her head. "Three weeks."

Lu Xun jawdropped, couldn't say anything. He had been sleeping for three weeks. No wonder he felt he had been slumbering for almost eternity. "You must be kidding me."

"I'm not." She put her hand on her hips. "Well, what are you going to do, now that you are awake? Still want to sleep?"

He yawned. "Maybe. I'm still sleepy."

She gave him a cheeky smile. "Sleepy head. Alright, you want me to be here or you want me to sing a song before you sleep?"

"You can sing?" He asked, rather to joke than to question.

She punched his head lightly. "Of course I can!"

"Oh, well, yes please." He nodded timidly while rubbing his head. "I want you to sing a song for me."

Then, he lied on the bed. The princess covered him with the warm thick blanket to warm him from the cold winter night air. She once again sat next to the bed. Then, as she sang a lullaby for him, he closed his eyes, back to a slumber.

* * *

Just to let you know, the mysterious voice in the first part is the voices of the remaining Organization's member. That's it, Xigbar, Saix, Demyx, and Xemnas. And last scene is NOT the romantic scene which I have promised. The MOST romantic one (from my entire story) will be soon to come.

Right, I will tell you what happened while you were reading this chapter that made me so MAD now. No, of course I'm not at you, reader, don't worry. Okay, what truly happened was that suddenly my parents told me that I will go on a holiday on 28 December to 5 January. That made my plan on the _New Year edition_ **RUINED**! And that's why I'm mad at them now! So, after thinking of another way, then I decide that on **28 December very early on the morning**, I will update the first part of the _New Year edition_. Then, on **5 January** I will update the second part. Sorry for that, everyone.

NOTE: Actually I don't want to tell you this but... start from now, you won't see Roxas and Naminé again. TT-TT I feel bad for that...

Oh, and if you're confused with the dark thorn thing from the previous chapter, it was something Xemnas uses to attack you in the final battle against him. I played on Proud Mode and I finally on the final battle on a very LOW level, which then I was killed by just one hit of the dark thorn... X-X That's where my idea comes from ^-^

That's my Christmas Present to all of you. Now gimme a Christmas Present, please... BY REVIEWING! Thanks a lot! ^-^


	20. The Midnight Meeting

Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters belong to KOEI - Dynasty Warriors and Square Enix - Kingdom Hearts II

This story take place from Dynasty Warriors 5 and Kingdom Hearts II.

AWWWW!!! So sorry, people. This is a late update because I couldn't finish this chapter before I went on holiday. Really really sorry. Yeah, I know I'm disappointing all of you, reader. Please forgive me. Okay, this is the first part of the NEW YEAR edition (yeah, I know it's so late). No, still not really the great romantic scene that I promised. It will be in the next chapter. Oh, and before you start reading, **HAPPY NEW YEAR!** (although it's been late)

Let's see... the review...

**devil never cry~:** I can't tell you now, but of course it will come soon. Don't worry.

**the flash:** You're right, but for Lu Xun, she will do everything ^-^

**sayonara!****:** Actually, I made the last chap focused on Roxas and Namine. In fact, this story is focused on Lu Xun and Shang Xiang.

**yulia:** Oh, you're right. But Lu Xun is in no condition to fight the Organization...

**RebelWright7:** Thanks! I've been waiting for your review. Oh, and I too, should apologize for not updating for a long time...

**xxxxxx****:** This is my next update and please enjoy. Yeah, I'm still in holiday business. Sorry for that.

**wowie:** Thanks a lot! It's hard to find LX x SSX pairing-fan. Oh, sorry for the late update. I was still in holiday.

* * *

**Wu Capital City: Jian Ye, Wu Palace, Strategists' Office Room**

This was the first time Gan Ning stepped in to the room he once called hell. It was because of how gravely silent and boring that place was. He frowned, thinking of why both his eldest brother and youngest brother visited that place so many times. In fact it had been their routine. He wondered whether they do it because of their job as strategist or because they liked it.

Gan Ning was unlikely a person who would step into the place. However, he was there. Had it not for his little brother, he would still be in deep slumber in his room. He yawned out loud and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. It was when he realized that he was still wearing his sleeping robe. Luckily, he wasn't the only one. Everyone inside the room was still wearing their sleeping robe matter-of-factly. It wasn't their fault though. It was midnight and was a good time to sleep. However, they had sacrificed their sleeps to help the young strategist and the warrior princess alone. But if their plan came into success, it was all worth it.

What had happened here? Since Lu Xun had awakened from his unconsciousness, it was the time for him to admit his true feeling. So there they were. Zhou Yu, who, as usual, being the moderator of any meetings due to Sun Ce's lack of concentration during the meeting. In fact he almost ended up sleeping in every meeting, which often pissed Zhou Yu a lot. Nonetheless, he was there. And although his eyelids were still so heavy, he forced himself to hear every word Zhou Yu had spoken. Most importantly, this was the FIRST time he did it. And it was for the sake of the two alone. Beside him was Sun Quan with no better condition than him. But he too, had done it for their only sister.

Other than the two were all Lu Xun's sworn brother, Lu Meng, Ling Tong, and the ex-pirate himself. Ling Tong was almost as sleepy as Gan Ning was, but he was also as determined to listen to Zhou Yu as he was. And Lu Meng, he had black bags under his eyes due to lack of sleep. If Lu Xun knew what they had done for him, he surely would be touched. Not only their sleep, they would be willing to sacrifice everything they had for their little brother if it was needed.

The Qiao sisters were there too. Xiao Qiao almost yawned every two minutes, while Da Qiao kept glaring on her, so as her husband. She really enjoyed it though, since it was for her friend Shang Xiang. The oldest Qiao, although share the same sleepiness, show no sign of tiredness. Perhaps she was good at it if it came to her best friend and also her sister-in-law.

And even officers such as Taishi Ci, Huang Gai, and Zhou Tai were there. They were both curios and willing to help the two, even though they weren't so close with both of them. It wasn't curiosity that had driven them to attend the midnight meeting, but it was their eagerness to assist them on their plan.

That was Wu. As a family they were, if one was happy, then the other would double the joy by laughing with him. But if one was sad, they would divide the sadness by comforting him.

Was it only Wu? The room was full of people and no one wanted to spend the night by sleeping. Sora, Donald, Goofy, the trio that had been there for quite a long time were three. They sat in the corner, though, Donald and Goofy had fallen asleep with their head on Sora's lap. As for Sora himself, he had snoring and miraculously no one heard it. Somehow, he managed to catch some of Zhou Yu's words in his slumber. Sat beside him was Kairi. She rested her head on Sora's shoulder, still felt the exhaustion from what had happened to her, but as she cared for Shang Xiang and Lu Xun, though they hadn't known each other yet, she knew that it was a good thing to help them.

If Sora and Kairi was there, then the same went to Riku and Xing Cai. At the first, Sora insisted them on attending the meeting. But now they knew how Wu was so helpful towards other as a one big family. It was what moved them to join the meeting. _If only King Mickey was here…_ that was all Riku's thought.

What was actually they were discussing about? It was about how to help Lu Xun telling his feeling toward Shang Xiang. They had to discuss it right here and now because they wanted Lu Xun to tell her as soon as possible, which mean they want it tomorrow. And this night, they had to work hard on it. But that wasn't the only reason. They were confronted with a serious problem, even more serious than any battle. Lu Xun was a bashful boy, and he would end up embarrassing himself and Shang Xiang might think him as an idiot. Who knows? And the worst of all, he would be likely to collapse if they were to force him to do it. That was why they needed a well-planned strategy.

The problem was complicated and difficult to solve. And perhaps it was safe to say that this problem was bigger than the one they faced on Chibi. Love is a complicated thing, and that's a general truth, everybody knows that. And love was even more complicated than war. Love was the reason of all the wars after all.

As Gan Ning yawned once more, Zhou Yu glanced at every people on the room. Some of them looked thoughtful, but some looked so sleepy but forced themselves to keep awake. He waited for any sign of idea.

"Well?" Unfortunatelly, no one answered.

Gan Ning looked through the window. The peach blossoms started to bloom. _How beautiful…_ he thought. The flowers were so beautiful that made one like Gan Ning stared at it. Was it an omen? Probably, but he wasn't so sure. The he muttered silently, but it was audible to everyone. "Such beautiful blossoms…"

And soon, every eyes were shot at him. The sleepy eyes had wide opened. Some were jaw-dropped, both in awe and disbelief. Gan Ning? The sea pirate? Saying such sissy thing?

"What?" He inquired rather puzzled. It was then Zhou Yu stood up all of the sudden, made everyone's attention drew to him. He pointed at the dumbfounded Gan Ning and smiled widely.

"That's a perfect idea!" he yelled in joviality.

Gan Ning was even more surprised. What had he done that made Zhou Yu jolted by a sudden idea that struck his brain?

As if the Little Conqueror shared the same confusion with him, he questioned while tried not to yawn. "What's that, Zhou Yu? Found an idea?"

"Are you a fool or have you forgotten, Sun Ce?" Zhou Yu asked rather mockingly. "Do you know what day is tomorrow?"

Sun Ce shook his head. And at the same time, the crowed spoke up in unison, except those who didn't come from that world. "NEW YEAR FESTIVAL!"

Sun Ce smacked his forehead. "Oh, how could I forget?!"

Zhou Yu ignored him. "All of us know that now is the end of the winter season." He paused, the smile never left his lips. "And as every years, tomorrow the flowers will start to bloom again, which mean it will be spring. Tomorrow is New Year." He took a glance at the garden, admiring it with awe before eyed his wife said to have the beauty more than it. And it was true. "Tomorrow will be the day when the flowers show their utmost beauty."

Sora exchanged confused glance with Riku. They had no idea about such festival but it seemed fun.

Zhou Yu cleared his throat. "Don't you think we can use it to make it more romantic for the two?" He grinned.

"Agree, completely agree, but that still doesn't solve the problem." Sun Ce said rather skeptically.

Zhou Yu placed his finger under his chin. "You're right." Then he, once again, looked at the crowd. "Anyone had a suggestion?"

And they did. It was so noisy that the words were meshed into one in Zhou Yu's ears.

"A candlelight dinner!"

"Romantic poetry should do!"

"Why not the classic? Enjoying the view of the peach garden?"

"Kissing! That's the most important thing!"

"Fireworks! Lu Xun's favorite!"

"Eating the New Years cake! We shouldn't forget it!"

"How about dancing?"

"Hmmmm…. Music should do."

Zhou Yu plugged his ears. "ONE BY ONE!!!" He shouted in a terrible raspy voice. He then eyed the crowd. Everyone from Wu raised their hand. "Lu Meng, you go first."

"We can plan a candlelight dinner, but not the ordinary one."

Zhou Yu nodded. "Sounds good. Sun Ce, what kind of idea now?" He asked, slightly annoyed.

"Poem, Zhou Yu! A romantic poem!" He said, but the strategist knew that end the end, he would be the one who had to write the poem for his apprentice.

"Thanks for the _idea_, Sun Ce." He said, emphasizing the word 'idea'. "Then, it will be a candlelight idea when Lu Xun read a love poem for Shang Xiang.". His eyes turned to look at the oldest general. "Yes, Huang Gai?" By now, Sora was picturing an image of Lu Xun reading a love poem to Shang Xiang. He laughed inwardly. Should be hilarious.

"This seems old, but it never fails. Watching the beautiful scenery of the garden will do." Huang Gai suggested.

"So, the candlelight dinner will be in the balcony where both of them can watch the garden when Lu Xun read the poem." He noticed that Taishi Ci raised his hand. "What's your idea?"

Taishi Ci smirked. "After all, they should kiss each other!" After that, all the people eyed him awkwardly. But he looked so proud with his idea.

"Alright, but it would be best to put in the end." Zhou Yu tried to regain his composure. "Then the candlelight dinner will be ended by the kissing of the two. Any more suggestion?"

It was Ling Tong's and Gan Ning's turn to shout together, although they didn't actually need it since their voice had been loud enough to everyone to hear. "Fireworks for our pyromaniac!"

"Not bad too. So, when they kissed each other, the fireworks will be set. Well, Sun Quan?"

Sun Quan nodded. "We shouldn't erase the tradition. Eating New Year cakes."

"Also good. They will eat New Year cakes together after the dinner while enjoying the garden." He then eyed his wife and her sister with a smile, especially to his wife. "You have any?"

"Dancing before they kiss!" "And singing too!" Xiao Qiao perky voice was heard. "Oh… how romantic!" And she hugged her sister arm tightly. Da Qiao petted her head.

Zhou Yu smiled at this. And the last person was made him a bit surprised. It was Zhou Tai, the man of few words. "Ummm… Zhou Tai?"

"In case to make it romantic, we need music." He stated simply.

Zhou Yu looked thoughtful for some second as he tried to arrange and combined their idea into one. And what he found was a brilliant plan.

"Alright." Once again, Zhou Yu drew their attention at him. "I have decided. It would be a candlelight dinner. After they finish, they will enjoy the scenery of the beautiful garden with the New Year cakes as snacks. Then, the music will start as they dance. After the music ends, Lu Xun will admit his feeling by telling a poem and if we succeed, they will end up kissing and then the fireworks will light up the sky."

_Amazing!_ Sora thought.

_The plan is awesome!_ Riku complimented inwardly.

_Wow, so romantic…_ Kairi smiled, imagining that she was the one there with Sora.

_Zhou Yu is brilliant. They are wrong who say Zhou Yu is inferior to Lord Zhuge Liang. I doubt Lord Zhuge Liang could plan such party within only a few minutes._ Xing Cai commented, feeling respectful toward the Wu strategist.

--

**Wu Capital City: Jian Ye, Wu Palace, Shang Xiang's Room**

Who said she was sleeping on her warm and soft bed, when the others were forced themselves to keep awake? She, too, was sleepless. And why she sneezed almost every minute even though she didn't catch cold was something beyond her knowledge.

Besides, something was bothering her mind. Few minutes ago, she had a dream. A strange dream. She pictured it on her mind.

_There they were. Among the peach blossoms, they were dancing with the gentle and peaceful flute tune. The flower petals joined the dance as well, flying as the wind blew them. The sky was indeed so wonderfully beautiful that no one could explain it with words._

_But they were all nothing compared to the man in front of him. The man of her heart. She smiled, and he smiled back. One of her hands was placed on his shoulder when the other held his hand as they danced to the rhythm of the flute. She took a long glance at him, but she never felt enough to stare at his handsome young face. His golden eyes were brighter than the moon itself. He was no longer wearing his hat, exposing his honey colored hair that framed his face well. He was wearing clothes that weren't his ordinary clothes. She never saw any clothes like those before. They looked like from other world. Nonetheless, they suited him well._

_He stopped the dance and she eyed him strangely, puzzled why he didn't continue. But what await her was something hundreds times better than the dance, he drew his lips closer to her ear. And she heard his whisper. It was the words that she had been waiting so long to hear from him._

_He withdrew. And the moonlight fell on his face, made it shining like an angel was standing in front of her. She couldn't help but feeling an urge to kiss him. And they did. Their space was getting closer each second. She could almost feel his warm, gentle breath. As their lips connected, she felt herself was overwhelmed with love. And she liked that feeling. She wanted it to last forever. She wanted to be with him like that forever. Both of them were unwilling to break the kiss, but as they opened their eyes, they saw the sky shining brightly with the sparks of the fireworks, as if the heaven itself was overjoyed._

"What am I thinking?!" She yelled at herself. Her brain kept telling her that it was impossible. Lu Xun would be so nervous and he would do it, because before he did it, he would collapse first. Shang Xiang sighed. But she knew inside her heart that someday it would be true. And she would be waiting for that day.

She yawned, but she couldn't sleep. She had tired every way to keep her eyes closed but she couldn't. She scratched her head and let out an exasperated sigh. That dream alone would keep her awake until dawn, if she didn't find any way to sleep.

And she had decided. She had to see him for the last time before she went sleeping. So she went outside her room and walked toward his room. She found no difficulties to get there as few minutes after she stood in front of the door. To her surprise, the room was still light. Perhaps he hadn't been sleeping too. But as she peeked into the room, she found no one was there. Frowning a little, she decided to open the door.

"WHOOOAAAA!!!"

She shouted in surprise, but to her greater surprise, he too, was standing in front of her, still stunned with the sudden accident. On the floor, maps, books, and parchments were scattered everywhere. It looked like that they were supposed to be on his arms before she startled him, or they had startled each other.

"I'm so-sorry." He stammered while kneeling to pick his stuffs.

Shang Xiang did the same. She helped him and soon after, all of the things had placed on his arms neatly.

"T-thanks." He was still stammering, and by a reason that everyone had known well, he dared not to face her. He knew that if he looked at her, he must be ended up embarrassing himself. He kept his head down to avoid her gaze.

"No problem." She shook her head. Then she placed a hand on his head, which made his face warm. "You still have the fever, Xunie, why don't you sleep? Strange, it has been a week and you're not fully recovered yet?" She scolded him. One hand on hips. Little did she know that the warmth on his face was caused by her.

"I…I-um…" His face blushing. "W-well, I-I just can't sleep." He scorned himself for always being nervous in front of her. "S-so I think it would be best if ummmm… I continue my works."

Shang Xiang chuckled. "We're the same, then." She paused for a minute. Getting no reply, she continued. "Well, I won't keep you too long. Just want to see you're bad or not. B'bye!"

But Lu Xun wouldn't let her go. He stopped her. "E-erm, Shang Xiang?"

Shang Xiang turned around to find him blushing deeper than before. "Yes, Xunie?"

"Uh-ummm… well," He bit his lip. "If you like, you… well, if you want, y-you can… ummm… you know…"

She frowned, and it was obvious that she couldn't get what he mean. "No, I don't know."

He covered his face using one of his hands, to prevent her for seeing how deep his blush was. Then he turned away and quickly pushed the door. "No-nothing, Shang Xiang. Good night."

"Hey!" She grabbed his hand, which made him blushed furiously. How fast his heart beat was, he didn't know. And perhaps it was better that he didn't. "Tell me!"

"Nothing, really." He couldn't help but to place a hand on his chest, pleading his heart to stop it before he finally collapsed. He was extremely close with the princess. Moreover, she grabbed his arm tightly.

"You've made me so damn curios and you're leaving without telling me?!" She pouted, grabbed his arm until she could feel her nails dug his skin.

Although it was painful, he liked it. Oh, how he felt himself was a masochist now. He gave up. "O-okay, well…" Once again, he couldn't help but stammering until his voice was barely audible, even for himself. "Y-you know… I c-can't sleep too. I-I th-think… well, if you l-like you c-can…" He took a deep breath while preventing himself from passed out. "you may come into my room?"

It was more of question than a statement, and he was almost pleading. That was Shang Xiang though. She loosened her tight grip and thought inwardly. _Amazing…_

Seeing that he got no response from her, he felt so embarrassed. She had turned him down. And that was made him sighed. "Well, that's if you want…"

To his surprise, she didn't. She smiled at him widely. "Of course I'd like too!"

Before he could digest her word, she had opened the door for both him and herself. "You know? I always wonder why your room has so many books."

He didn't answer, still stone-statuing there.

"Well, you shouldn't stick so much with your book. And…" she turned around to find him still standing motionless. "Xunie…?" She waved her hand in front of his face. "Do you listen to me?"

That was when he finally back to the reality. He shook his head. "O-f course!"

But he didn't. And she knew it. And furthermore, she knew why. Sometimes she wondered it was a good thing or not to be so nervous like that. She pitied him, and to avoid herself for torturing him more, she smiled and they entered the room. She quickly took a seat at his bed, and he didn't mind her at all. But the bad thing for him was that he had no place to sit.

"Uhhhh… you may sit here." She shifted a little to give him a room to sit.

"No…!" He quickly objected, but soon he realized his mistake. "I mean… it isn't proper to… to be so close with a woman."

She knew that Lu Xun was a courteous man with good manner. So she didn't force him. Or else, he would surely collapse as soon as he sat beside her. After putting his stuff back to a table, he sat on the floor and rested his back against the wall.

But none of them spoke. Each of them was busy. Shang Xiang was busy staring at him, while he was busy to stop his blush and control his feeling.

Which he failed.

But it was fun to see him blushing deeply like that, that was Shang Xiang thought. How sweet he was. She felt like she could spend that whole night by staring at his face alone. And she would never get bored.

"Well," Finally he spoke. Turning his head to look at her, he realized that she was staring at him, which made his face warm. He quickly turned away to think of it. _Am I dreaming? Shang Xiang staring at me!_

And Shang Xiang was surprised when he did. She too, quickly turned to the other direction. She was ashamed that she was found staring. "I'm sorry."

"You don't need to say sorry." He was thankful that he could speak without stammering.

Then they fell silent again. Both of them couldn't decide what topic they should talk about. But it wasn't as boring as they thought. In fact both of them enjoyed the quietness.

"I'm tired." Shang Xiang muttered, but it was audible. Her back grew weary as she had to keep sitting with her back leaned against nothing.

"You may rest on my bed." He said timidly. "If you want to."

"Is that really okay?"

Without looking at her, he nodded. And she did so.

Once again, the silence consumed the air. Lu Xun was now regretting what he had said. What if Shang Xiang thought negative on him now? No girl should sleep on a man's bed when they hadn't been married. But she looked so tired, and he didn't want to ask her to get out nor he wanted to let her having back-ache for sitting so long. He wanted to help her, and she might have negative thought of him now.

But was Shang Xiang really thought so? No. She still kept her gaze at him, which had become her hobby now. The tomboy princess was now only thinking about him. Everything about him, especially what he had done for her. Would he ever noticed how grateful she was and that she could thank him enough for it?

--

**Wu Capital City: Jian Ye, Wu Palace, Strategists' Office Room**

"Here's the plan." Zhou Yu rubbed the sleep of his eyes, and so did some officers. They were all grew sleepy and sleepy each moment. "First, the candle light dinner would be on the balcony. This is our job to prepare and designed the place."

The people in the room nodded in agreement.

"As for the poem…" Zhou Yu trailed his words off. It was Sun Ce who continued.

"Our Zhou Yu will make one for Lu Xun!"

The Wu officers cheered for him. Xiao Qiao smiled at him playfully and hugged him.

"Make a beautiful poem, Yu!"

Zhou Yu smiled at his wife. He stroked her hair gently before nodding. "I will, Xiao."

The strategist continued. "This very early in the morning, Lady Da Qiao, I know you're good at cooking so I ask your help to coordinate the chef here to prepare the best food and bake the New Year cakes."

Da Qiao was a bit startled at first, before Sun Ce placed a hand on her shoulder. "Da Qiao, do your best to Shang Xiang and Lu Xun, okay?"

Da Qiao nodded at smiled, then she turned to look at Zhou Yu. "Alright, I will."

Zhou Yu bowed his head slightly. "For the dance, I and Xiao Qiao will play the music." He eyed his wife with a wide smile. "Right, Xiao?"

Xiao Qiao nodded vigorously. "You can leave it to me!"

"Huang Gai, please help us with the firework." Zhou Yu continued.

"Me? Fireworks?" Huang Gai gave a confused glance at him. "It's Lu Xun's specialty."

"Well, since Lu Xun can't be there…" Sun Ce grinned widely. "I know you can do it! Just like what you did in Chibi!"

"It is a bomb, and not fireworks!"

The grin didn't fade from Sun Ce's face. "They're quite the same, aren't they?"

Huang Gai sighed. Sun Ce persuaded him more. "Come on, this is for my sister and Lu Xun!"

And finally, Huang Gai nodded in agreement.

"Okay, that's it. The other will prepare the place." Zhou Yu stated in relief. Some of the officers yawned as he said so. Now they could sleep.

"Discussion ended. You may leave."

And soon, all of them left the place. The only ones remained there was Zhou Yu, Sun Ce, Da Qiao, and Xiao Qiao. And at the corner of the room, Donald and Goofy still was sleeping, while Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Xing Cai walked towards the four. Sora was the first to speak.

"Yes, Sora?" Zhou Yu asked.

Sora scratched his head. "Well, you know, Zhou Yu…"

Sun Ce and Zhou Yu exchanged confused glance while Xiao Qiao and Da Qiao eyed him confusedly.

"Any problem?" Da Qiao asked.

Sora shook his head. "It's just that…" He paused. "… not a very big problem actually. It's just that we aren't from Wu. But can we help too?"

"And I'm from Shu. I know my country sometimes makes trouble." Xing Cai said, lowering her head. "Yet, I want to help Lu Xun and Shang Xiang. So, can I?"

The younger Qiao giggled before answering. "Of course you can! Everyone's help will be needed! And what's the matter if you aren't come from Wu? We're the same!"

The Wu emperor himself laughed. "You know? As long as you don't plan something bad, you're all will be always welcomed in Wu!" That answer alone surely would make them felt welcomed. Sora had felt this before, but Kairi and Riku, especially Xing Cai, hadn't. And now, they were all amazed by this kingdom. Wu was just like a warm big family when everyone would be always welcomed. Xing Cai felt more at home in Wu than in Shu, in her own opinion.

"Thanks, Lord Sun Ce." They all nodded before exited the room.

Sun Ce, Da Qiao, and Xiao Qiao followed them. "You aren't sleep, Gongjin?" Sun Ce asked.

"There's something I have to do." Zhou Yu replied.

As the door closed, he was left in the room.

--

**Wu Capital City: Jian Ye, Wu Palace, Lu Xun's Room**

How much time had passed since Shang Xiang entered his room, Lu Xun didn't know. And although he now felt sleepy, he would rather have Shang Xiang in his room than to ask her to go back to her room. In fact, though he felt so nervous, he liked it. Sadly, never once he dared to turn to look at her beautiful face, knowing that he would collapse once he saw her staring at him. Yes, Lu Xun knew that Shang Xiang kept staring at him all the time. He was happy finding that the princess staring at him, despite of his nervousness when she did so.

But the silence was enough for the two. If Shang Xiang felt bored, she would surely leave the room and Lu Xun didn't want that. He didn't know why, he wanted to keep her there as long as he could. The only way was to have a fun talk with her. So he turned to look at her.

"Shang Xiang?"

His eyes caught her figure, she was sleeping. Probably she was exhausted after these days that as soon as her head hit the pillow, she was fast asleep. She had sacrificed her sleep for taking care of him after all. He smiled, knowing how she cared about him. This time, it was his turn to gaze at her. He looked at her sleeping face. She looked so lovely, more beautiful than Da Qiao and more innocent than Xiao Qiao when she was asleep. Without being noticed by himself, he drew his face closer to her. When it was close enough that he could feel her warm breath touch his face, he jumped out off his skin.

"W-what am I doing?!" He yelled out loud. Somehow, Shang Xiang didn't wake up and it was lucky for him.

He smacked his own head several times. He was punishing himself. "What are you thinking, Lu Xun?! Dirty thought! Dirty though!" once again, he turned to look at her. Although he wanted to gaze at her this whole night, he knew it was improper. And he didn't want to create a trouble for himself and the princess.

So he stood up, blew the candle and left his room. He closed the door without making any voice. As he rested his back on the door, he sighed loudly. He let his body slid to the ground.

His eyes caught the sight of the beautiful garden, which flowers started to bloom and the snow which started to fade. It was very adorable scenery and he knew why. Tomorrow would be the New Year. As he gazed at the moon, he thought of what he would do at the festival. He had to give Shang Xiang something. But he didn't have anything so precious to be given to the princess. She had everything. Wealth, beauty, fame, a cupboard full of lavish clothes, anything a girl would want. He had to give something that the princess didn't have to make her pleased. But what could that be?

As he getting more and more tired, he fell asleep without finding any idea.

--

**Wu Capital City: Jian Ye, Wu Palace, Strategists' Office Room**

The room was empty now. Everyone had left the room as soon as they finished with the plan. The only person there was Zhou Yu. He sat on the chair, stared blankly at the table. He let out a small smile as he remembered something

**-Flashback Mode!-**

Lu Xun yawned once again. He thought that his teacher didn't saw him. But of course Zhou Yu did. The younger strategist rubbed his eyes with one hand when the other continued writing.

But was he really writing?

_He is not writing,_ that was Zhou Yu though. _Perhaps, he is drawing?_ He frowned. _Lu Xun? Drawing? Impossible!_

Lu Xun looked dreamy, a smile formed on his lip as his hand kept drawing, or that was Zhou Yu thought. It was so unusual to see Lu Xun like that. Lu Xun was known as a hard-working strategist, almost workaholic, compared to the elder strategist. As his curiosity grew, he got closer to his apprentice. Without being realized by Lu Xun, Zhou Yu looked at his drawing. It was a crude drawing of…

"WHOOAAAA!!!" It was when Lu Xun finally realized that his teacher saw him and what he had drawn. Luckily, it seemed Zhou Yu didn't recognize what he was drawing. "L-Lord Zhou Yu… I-I'm s-sorry." He stammered.

Zhou Yu smiled. "You know, Lu Xun? You have just drawing on the paper that was supposed to be used for alliance requesting letter."

Lu Xun swallowed hard. Yes, he had been ordered to write a letter to Shu requesting alliance. But he used it for drawing. "Forgive me. I-I…"

Zhou Yu placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry. We never run out of paper." He smiled as he saw Lu Xun nodded. The two soon fell silent before Lu Xun spoke up again.

"Lord Zhou Yu, if… if… if you don't mind, would you do me a favor?"

"Yes?"

"It's…" He bit his lip. "Lord Zhou Yu, I just wondering what love is. And since I'm sure you love Lady Xiao Qiao so much… maybe you would like to explain it to me?"

Zhou Yu was a bit surprised. "Why, of course I love her." He put a hand under his chin, looked thoughtful for a second. "Love is…"

Then, without being noticed by Lu Xun, he grinned slyly. _This is going to be a fun explanation._

"Love is…"He paused. "Have you ever seen a rainbow?"

Lu Xun nodded.

"Well, that's what love is. In the middle of the hard rain, the rainbow is what beautify the sky." He continued. "And it is like a sun that warms the day, even in the coldest winter."

"Wow, never thought of it." Lu Xun muttered as Zhou Yu smiled at his apprentice.

"And when the night come," Zhou Yu continued. "The stars were what shining on the sky. That's the greatest thing of love. If your heart seems in the dark, even in the most pitch-dark night, the light of love is what will guide you to get out from the darkness."

Lu Xun's mouth opened in awe. He couldn't say anything but Zhou Yu knew that the boy in front of him had just discovered something.

"Love is so… wonderful." He commented. "How do you know so much?"

Zhou Yu grinned widely. "That's why I'm the teacher and you're the student." He paused. "Anyway, why did you ask? Is there someone you love?"

Heat spread across Lu Xun's face. "No, I'm not!"

Zhou Yu looked at him disbelievingly. "Really?"

Lu Xun nodded. "Yes, sadly." He sighed. "I don't feel any wonderful feeling like that."

Zhou Yu looked at his student. He looked so tired and sleepy. Perhaps he hadn't slept last night. His eyes weren't shining as usual and black bags were under them. "Lu Xun, let me write the letter. You'd better take a rest now."

"I'm alright, Lord Zhou Yu!" He refused, when he knew he wanted to rest so much.

"No, you aren't. We can't let you sick."

And since he was tired, he nodded and smiled before saluted and left the room, not forgetting to bring the paper with him so his teacher wouldn't know what he had drawn.

The door was closed. Zhou Yu still was confused. But he didn't bother it too much. He put it aside on his mind before taking another piece of paper.

**-End of Flashback Mode!-**

Such a moment to remember. His apprentice had asked him about love, and he thought it was joke. He thought it was funny.

But it wasn't.

The younger strategist's question wasn't meant to be a joke. It was a real question that needed a real answer. Zhou Yu couldn't help but blamed himself. If only he hadn't thought it was joke, if only he had been curious enough to find out what Lu Xun had been drawing, Lu Xun wouldn't have to spend a moment full of torture in Wei.

At least he knew that his student DID love her. It was indeed a great sacrifice. He was willing to save her, even if the cost is his life. And it was what had encouraged him and the other Wu officer to help the young strategist to tell her his true feeling. Everybody, even Shang Xiang and Lu Xun themselves, knew that words weren't needed. He had done much more than it.

But still, Lu Xun needed a moment to tell her everything. And when the time came, it will be when their relationship began.

**--The Next Day…--**

**Wu Capital City: Jian Ye, Wu Palace, Outside Lu Xun's Room**

His shoulder was patted and he woke up in an instant. In front of him stood his fellow Keyblade wielder, both wearing a sly grin which he didn't understand. The only thing he knew was that they were planning something…

Lu Xun tried to stand up while the two helping him. "Is there anything I do for you?" He asked rather timidly.

Sora and Riku exchanged glare that was so indescribable. Lu Xun looked at them confusedly. "Well? if not, I'll leave…"

"Oh NOnoNOnoNOnoNOnoNOno! You can't!" Sora raised his hands.

"Why I can't?" He tilted his head to one side in confusion, which made him looked so stupid.

Riku smiled playfully, which was a rarity for Lu Xun. "Because there is _something_ to do today. And the only one who can do is you." He explained, not missing to give emphasize on the word 'something', which made Lu Xun became anxious.

"Come on, you ought to tell me!" He insisted.

Sora and Riku once again looked at each other. A very wide grin formed on their face.

"Ummm… please?"

…

Soon after, Lu Xun found himself being dragged by the two…

--

**Wu Capital City: Jian Ye, Wu Palace, Lu Xun's Room**

"Wake up! Shang Xiang!"

Shang Xiang opened her eyes, expecting that she would see Lu Xun when she did so.

"Ummm… Lu Xun?"

However, it wasn't. She was sweatdropped to find it was Xing Cai and Kairi who had woke her up.

"So, you're only thinking about Lu Xun, aren't you?" Xing Cai smiled widely. "Anyway, why are you sleeping in his room? Are you doing… well… you know…"

"No, I don't." Kairi answered.

Xing Cai rolled her eyes and eyes Kairi. "I'm not asking you, Kairi. I'm asking the princess what she has done tonight. Is she that desperate to have a baby that she had to sleep in Lu Xun's room, and in the morning found no one except herself?"

"HEY! You and your DIRTY THOUGHT!" Shang Xiang threw a pillow to the two. They ducked it easily and causing the pillow to fall to the floor. "And Lu Xun won't do it, you know? He will be so damn nervous that he won't dare to lay a finger on me!"

"Is that so?" Xing Cai smiled slyly. "Well, whatever you say. But Lu Xun asked us to tell you that he wanted to meet you tonight."

"He said for a VERY special occasion." Kairi added.

Shang Xiang placed a hand under her chin, looked thoughtful. "Perhaps… New Year?"

They shrugged. "Whatever it is, you need to be prepared to meet him. You have to be pretty, you know."

"Ummm…Thanks?" She was hesitant to say anything.

"We will help you!"

* * *

Well, This is just the beginning, everyone. The greatest part will be soon to come! Half finished so maybe three or two days later. Oh, anyway, should go back to school, everybody. That's why maybe I will need more time to update from now. Yeah, school sucks and I hate it SO MUCH!

Okay, it's quite confusing but this chapter happen 2 days before the New Year (like on 30 December). The next chap will tell about what happen on 31 December midnight.

By the way, for those who didn't know yet, the flashback mode of Zhou Yu is the same with the one in the chapter 'Long Way to Xu Chang', chapter 16, if I'm not mistaken.

Okay, please give me review, people, will you? If you want me to finish the greatest (ummm... maybe) part of my story (why? Because it will be full of Lu Xun and Shang Xiang!) faster, review please! I will be waiting for it!

Once again, Happy New Year!


	21. Just Like Rabbit Loves Carrot

Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters belong to KOEI - Dynasty Warriors and Square Enix - Kingdom Hearts II

This story take place from Dynasty Warriors 5 and Kingdom Hearts II.

Well, I know it's a late update everyone. School is getting busy. Moreover, this chapter is so hard to write and not to mention not many are reviewing. Oh, and for the review, I will reply it later. Don't worry.

FINALLY THE CHAPTER I'VE PROMISED! Yes, this one's full with Lu Xun and Shang Xiang romantic scene. It's hard to write but... at least it's done. Okay, please enjoy! Eh, not a long update, isn't it? I've tried to write as fast as I could. Oh, and I really SO WANTED to write using a first person point of view. Yes, that's it, Lu Xun and Shang Xiang POV. So, whenever I use Present tense, it means it's the first person POV and when I use Past tense, it's the third person POV.

Now, this is what you've been waiting. The romantic scene!

* * *

**Wu Capital City: Jian Ye, Wu Palace, Great Hall, Balcony**

**-Lu Xun POV-**

I stare at the garden below. The grass started to grew again, giving the snowy ground a slight green color. Night breeze blew the peach trees gently while their tiny petal started to fell to the ground. Some tiny bud of the flowers started to bloom. The balcony where I am right now must have been beautifully decorated. The red carpet has been cleaned that I'm sure I can never see any speck of dirt.

In front of me is a table, not very big but not very small either. It is big enough for two people. Silverwares are placed on it. They must have been made by the finest metal. A candle is placed firmly in the center of the table. The flame is dancing. Circling us are some more candles. They are all beautiful.

I take a look at my own attire. This was all my brothers', Sora's, and Riku's idea. They insisted me to wear this. Nothing is wrong with it at all. It's just that… this attire is so unusual, much like Sora's. But mine was red. My inner clothing was white shirt. To tell you the truth, I'm a bit ashamed to know that this shirt exposes my stomach, much like my usual clothes. And instead of wearing jacket as the outer clothing like Sora, I'm wearing an unzipped sleeveless knees-length-longcoat (which, sadly, much resemble to the Organization's, although mine is, once again, unzipped and sleeveless). So, what is a zip? I'm certain that this thing hasn't been invented yet. I'm wearing long-black trousers. Much like Riku's but mine is black. Furthermore, I wear strikingly weird shoes! Must be from their world after all. And how dare they force me not to wear my hat?! And they even hide it. So, this is me. Without my usual hat. I'm sure I look really weird now. These clothes they have given to me must be from their world. Anyway, they look like the modernization of my usual clothes.

I don't have any problem with them, really. But what will Shang Xiang think? They, my brothers, Sora, and Riku have assured me that I look good with these clothes. But I'm still not sure. What if Shang Xiang laughed at me? And what will Shang Xiang say, knowing that I don't wear my hat?

Speaking of her, I have been waiting for her for almost half an hour. She hasn't come yet. My cheeks start to blush at the thought of her, per usual. My heart beats faster and faster after seconds past. I pray, hoping in all entirety that she will come and at the same time not. Funny, isn't it?

I stare at the garden. It is peaceful as usual. The crystal clear water in the pond reflects the moon and the stars. Yes, today is New Year. But instead of going to a fair or festival, I'm stuck here. For one and only reason. To tell Shang Xiang my true feeling.

I have promised almost everybody in Wu, plus Roxas and Naminé, wherever they are, that I will tell her my feeling. I'm sure now is the time. But still, how can I control my nervousness in front of her. Every time I see her, my heart almost stop and my cheeks blush redder than my clothes. Poor me, but this is the cost of love, that's what everyone says.

I breathe the fresh night air while memorizing every word from Lord Zhou Yu's love poem. I must say that he is really skilled in it. But still, I find it hard to understand. It's weird, but those words aren't from my heart. I know that Lord Zhou Yu thought of Lady Xiao Qiao when he wrote this poem. It was romantic, but my love toward Shang Xiang… it's safe to say that I love Shang Xiang more than Lord Zhou Yu loves Lady Xiao Qiao. However, since I'm lack of poetry ability, I have no choice other than to use Lord Zhou Yu's poem.

But what if suddenly my memory fails me? And I end up embarrassed myself in front of her? Oh well, at least no one will see us here.

--

**Wu Capital City: Jian Ye, Wu Palace, Great Hall**

**-Normal POV-**

Who says no one saw him? In the dark huge room of the great hall, three men were hiding behind a curtain. From the window, they watched the balcony carefully. There was someone sitting on the chair in front of a table, waiting for someone.

"Ugh… where's that princess?!" The first voice said.

"Ssshhh…" The second voice quickly silenced him. "Your voice is too loud, Xingba!"

"Can both of you stop talking? You'll ruin everything! What if he notices us watching him?"

Who were these three men? What were they doing there? They were indeed Lu Xun's sworn brother, Gan Ning, Ling Tong, and Lu Meng. And they were there, watching their little brother. Why did they do that, anyway? First, they wanted to see how he 'declared' his love to the certain princess. Both Gan Ning and Ling Tong were sure they would die laughing at the boy. Lu Meng couldn't help but to shake his head. Actually, since seeing this special event would be improper, he didn't want to do it. But they insisted him. So now, they were there, peeking from the window to see all of the events revealed.

The second reason was to help him. In case something unexpected happened. For example, if Lu Xun collapsed after saying the certain three words, they would be there to take him to his room and wait until he regained his consciousness before let him continue the date.

Helpful brothers, eh? But surely Lu Xun would though otherwise…

--

**Wu Capital City: Jian Ye, Wu Palace, Shang Xiang's Room**

**-Shang Xiang's POV-**

I look at my reflection at the mirror. I look so… miserable in my opinion.

"You look so beautiful tonight!" Xiao Qiao chirps.

Da Qiao nods in agreement while Kairi and Xing Cai look at me with satisfaction. Don't they know that I'm absolutely disappointed with this? I'm still wearing pants, as usual. It was almost the same as my usual pants. But these pants were plain red. On each side of them was a weird thing called zipper. My shoes are weird too! They call it sneakers, or whatever they are. My upper clothing is the worst of all. I'm wearing white tank-top for the inner clothing and for the outer clothing is a short-sleeved jacket, and it's…pink. Ugh, looks so girlish, doesn't it? Furthermore, I'm wearing my headband no more. And, as addition, I wear a pink choker. Great.

"Ummm… can I wear my own clothes?" I inquire, even if I already know the answer.

And they all shake their head, just as I though. I let out a loud sigh. Once again, I take a second look at the mirror. To be honest, I look like a weirdo now. What will Lu Xun think? I, Shang Xiang, wearing pink?

Talking about him, I wonder what he wants to tell me. This morning, Kairi and Xing Cai told me that Lu Xun wants to tell me something 'important'. Oh, and they said that he asked me to have a dinner with him. Soon after, Da Qiao and Xiao Qiao gave me these clothes. They said to wear it on the dinner with Lu Xun.

Anyway, they're all responsible for insisting me to wear these. I feel a rather uncomfortable, although I think these clothes are nice and beautiful looking. But instead of me, maybe Xiao Qiao suits more. I'm a tomboy, and I never wear pink. No, these clothes don't look so girly, it is the color that makes them girlish.

Da Qiao places a hand on my shoulder, interrupting my train of thought. "Are you ready, Shang Xiang?"

I swallow hard. "Ready for what?"

Kairi and Xing Cai exchange look, then they giggled. Da Qiao smiles widely. Xiao Qiao jumps in excitement. "Of course to meet the Xun boy!"

This is a strange feeling. I often meet Lu Xun and never feel anything like this before. It is as I know if something will happen, whether it is good or not. I feel a bit nervous. I wonder if he too, has this feeling or not.

Hiding my nervousness, I say firmly. "Of course I'm ready!"

Without wasting a second, we leave the room. We walk past the garden. There, I see the flowers started to bloom. Then, it suddenly strikes me that tonight is New Year festival. It makes me wonder what he will tell me. He even uses this special time to talk with me. Must be something very important.

--

**Wu Capital City: Jian Ye, Wu Palace, Great Hall, Balcony**

**-Lu Xun POV-**

Once again, I take a glance from the garden. And there she is, along with her entourages. I mean, the Qiao sisters, Kairi, and Xing Cai. But my eyes are focused on her and her only. From distance, I can see her face. She is so… well, there aren't any words that can describe her now. She is so beautiful. She looks like the Moon Goddess who has fallen from the moon itself. Her beauty is shining brighter than tonight's moon. Wait, aren't those words usually used to describe the Two Qiaos? But, honestly, she is even more beautiful than them. Maybe you think I exaggerate too much but I'm telling you the truth!

As usual, heat spreads across my face. But this time, I feel more nervous than usual. Damn! Will I collapse here?! I must find a way to stop this. Ahhhh!!!! My face! It's beet red! What should I do?! She will be arriving soon and I'm certain that if until then I haven't found any way to stop my blush, I will pass out as soon as I see her.

Come on, Lu Xun! Think! Think! Oh, no, thinking this much nearly kills my brain cell. But what can I do?! I should find an idea before she arrives! If I don't, maybe my heart will stop. Really, my heart beats faster and faster every second. Now, my heart and mind are racing. My mind is searching for a good idea. Usually, as a strategist, it isn't so hard to find any idea. But can't I find one on this situation.

Miraculously I find it when my eyes take a glance of a basket on the corner of the floor.

I take it and quickly put it over my head, using it to hide my heads. My head is inside the basket. Hmmm… now I look like a basket-headed human. But this is better than to pass out in front of her. I can hardly see everything, though.

I sigh in relieve and sit back on my chair.

--

**Wu Capital City: Jian Ye, Wu Palace, Garden, On a Branch of a Tree**

**-Normal POV-**

"What are you doing, you dumbass?! Why do you take that on you head! Put that disgusting thing away!"

"What is he doing, Sora?!"

Sora gave Donald the binoculars. He had taken it from the Gummy Ship before. They had an evil plan to watch Lu Xun and Shang Xiang, just like Lu Xun's brothers. Sora, Donald, Goofy, and even Riku were now watching everything from the tallest tree on the garden. They could see everything clearly as if they were standing on a watch tower. Additionally, Sora brought his binoculars to make the view clearer.

"What the hell is he doing?!" Donald yelled. "I will give him another lecture after this!" He nearly slipped from the branch.

"Let me warn you, everyone…" Riku said. "…that this tree is barely strong enough for us to stand on."

Goofy ignored them and pointed to some girls in the garden below. "Look, they finally come!"

"YAY!" Sora shouted in excitement and curiosity. "This could be interesting!"

Donald, still watching Lu Xun using the binoculars, said. "Don't forget that he's still wearing that stupid basket."

--

**Wu Capital City: Jian Ye, Wu Palace, In Front of Great Hall**

**-Shang Xiang's POV-**

"Okay! Here we are!" The younger Qiao opens the door for us. I step in, but no one follows. I turn around and look at them confusedly.

"Ummm…" I tilt my head on one side. "You're not going?"

They giggled. What are they hiding behind their giggles anyway? "Of course not! Lu Xun wants to talk with you alone!"

"Alone?" My eyes widen in surprise? Lu Xun with me alone? He always asks someone to accompany him when he is going to talk with me due to his 'illness'. He always feels nervous in front of me, for a reason that I don't know. And it is safe to say that he might fell unconscious if he stays with me long enough. And, once again, I don't know the reason. But why know he wants to talk with me alone? Maybe now he has learned how to overcome his nervousness. It's a good thing, though. I always think that I'm the one who causing him his nervousness and over-politeness.

They answer in unison. "YEEEEESSSSS!!!! Good luck, Shang Xiang!"

Before I can stop them, they leave the room in a rush. And why is that, I don't know. I shrugged and turned around. The door to the balcony is wide open, as if someone has been waiting for me. Curious, I walk toward it and I see a strange monster!

I saw a basket-headed monster sitting in front of a chair and wearing weird clothes!

--

**Wu Capital City: Jian Ye, Wu Palace, Near Palace Gate, on a Watchtower**

**-Normal POV-**

"AAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

The loud scream was heard throughout the castle, even the one on the watchtower. There were the Little Conqueror and his strategist, Sun Ce and Zhou Yu. They too, were curios about how Lu Xun and Shang Xiang spent that night together while hoping that their plan would go smoothly. Since it was the Wu Emperor himself who wanted to watch, they got the best place, it was on the watchtower. Why there was a watchtower, no one knew. But it was indeed there to this purpose only. Watching them. The watchtower was close to the balcony, but somehow, Lu Xun didn't notice it. Sun Ce and Zhou Yu got a very good view. They too, same as Sora and friends, could see everything clearly, especially after Sora lend them his another binoculars.

"Heh, must be after seeing a basket-headed Lu Xun!" Sun Ce laughed. "He shouldn't use that thing to hide his blushing face, don't you think?"

Zhou Yu shook his head. "WE are the one who should put away that thing from the balcony."

As soon as Zhou Yu finished his sentence, two figures climbed the ladder and few second after, they were with them. They were Da Qiao and Xiao Qiao. Xiao Qiao quickly ran toward Zhou Yu and hugged him.

"I did it! I did it!" She hopped all around. Zhou Yu smiled at her.

Sun Ce grinned widely at Da Qiao. "How was it, honey?"

Da Qiao nodded. "Everything goes as planned. Shang Xiang and Lu Xun both are wearing the modern attire and they totally look good on them. Shang Xiang is now with Lu Xun and she miraculously didn't notice that Lu Xun's brothers are hiding behind the curtain."

Sun Ce laughed in satisfaction. "That's great!"

"But look." Zhou Yu pointed to the basked-headed boy. "Lu Xun is so damn nervous that he hides his head under a basket."

The Qiaos took a look and it was true. They pitied Lu Xun though. It must be hard not to be able to control ones own emotion.

"But well, don't you think they will be a cute couple?" Da Qiao asked.

"Why, yes. Of course they will." Zhou Yu answered.

"Hey, that's my sister!" Sun Ce said loudly.

"WOW!" Xiao Qiao watched in awe. "陸遜和尚香很可爱!!!! (Lu Xun he Shang Xiang hen ke ai!!!!) [Lu Xun and Shang Xiang are so cute!]"

--

**Wu Capital City: Jian Ye, Wu Palace, Great Hall, Balcony**

**-Lu Xun POV-**

"Ghost! Monster! Help!!!"

Am I that scary so that she has to shout out loud like that?

"Don't worry, Shang Xiang. It's me!" I try to stop the loud shout.

"You… who?!"

I giggled. Unfortunately, since she can't see my face, I'm safe to show any expression. And somehow, my face stops blushing and has turned to its normal temperature. I was lucky, really. But what I regretted most is that now I'm not able to see her clearly. I know her beautiful face is what I have longed to see. "I'm Lu Xun!"

She is dumbfounded at first, but soon bursts out laughing. "You look so funny, Xunie!"

Is that it? I thought you were scared at me.

"Really?" That's all come out from my mouth. I scratch my head, which mean I scratch the basket. I'm a bit ashamed, but this is better than to be nervous as usual. She finally stops her laugh, and I too, back to my 'job'.

"Shang Xiang, please take a seat."

Maybe that's why everyone, even she, always gives me a lecture about my courteousness. Sadly for me, my problem isn't only about my courteousness. I haven't ever been so close with the princess, nor have I ever been alone together with her. My lips quickly locked. Why can't I talk like a man will talk to woman normally? This is really lame! Lord Sun Ce and Lord Zhou Yu mustn't have experienced something like this before. What on earth has happened to ME? And why should it be ME anyway? Is that because Shang Xiang is more beautiful than the Two Qiaos? Perhaps it is. But still, even if she weren't as beautiful as now, I would still feel this feeling. I'm sure of it.

Then an idea struck my head. Could that because I love Shang Xiang more than Lord Sun Ce loves Lady Da Qiao or Lord Zhou Yu loves Lady Xiao Qiao? However, I can't measure something as abstract as love, for I know that love isn't something to be thought about, but to be felt, or that was what Sora told me. Still, I'm sure that I love her so much that I think it's safe to say that no one can ever love someone as much as I love her. Sora loves Kairi, and I know that. Riku loves Xing Cai, I know that too. But I know one thing more important. I love her more than Sora loves Kairi, and more than Riku loves Xing Cai. (Eh, do you think so? Please say yes...)

How grateful I am that at least I can understand this feeling. I know how wonderful it is. Unfortunately, I still can't control it.

Perhaps I am too deep in my own thought that I don't realize that I've been staring at her for this past minutes and she frowned slightly at this. She leaned closer to me and suddenly…

Kisses my lips!

…or that's what I think. In fact, she kisses the basket and not my lips! Although it is only some inch far from my lips! This is what makes me regret and thankful at the same time at why I should hide my face. If I hadn't used this basket to hide my head under, her lips would surely have brushed against mine and not the basket, that's what makes me regret. And what makes me thankful is that if I hadn't, by now I would have collapsed.

I think she is grinning. "How's that, Xunie?"

"Ummm… H-huh? W-what?" I stammer, as usual. "Beg your pardon?"

"_That._" She stated simply, and although I can't see her face well, I'm sure she's still grinning.

"T-the kiss?" How stupid it sounds. "I-I like it…"

She laughs, which makes me so embarrassed. "If you like it, why don't you put off your 'new hat'?"

Oh, how embarrassing it is. I don't really have any choice. If I put off this very 'hat', she will see my blush and I will collapse as usual. But if I don't, she might angry at me or think I'm insane at worst. But really, I'm taken aback by what she has said. Ugh, how can I, the strategist of Wu ('learning-strategist' is more like it, since I'm still Lord Zhou Yu's and Lord Lu Meng's apprentice), being trapped by her words? If I'm to be trapped in the war by the enemy, the moral will be pummeled and soon, the troops will have to retreat. Yeah, that's all about war.

BUT THIS IS NO WAR!

Or maybe it is. However, if this is really a war, this will be the most difficult battle. Oh, no. according to war, a losing force has to retreat to avoid more casualties. Maybe soon I have to do the same.

No! What have I thought?! This is a 'battle' I shouldn't be LOSING!

The only difference is that, in war, the force which stands in front of you is your enemy. In this 'war', Shang Xiang, the person sitting in front of me isn't my enemy. My enemy is myself, my own nervousness.

Is it just my feeling or not, but from the ceiling I hear someone laughing. Is there really anyone there? Oh no! If someone sees me like this, I will… I can't imagine what will happen to me.

--

**Wu Capital City: Jian Ye, Wu Palace, Roof atop the Balcony**

**-Normal POV-**

"COULD YOU PLEASE STOP LAUGHING LIKE THAT, TAISHI CI?!"

Sun Quan almost yelled, but he managed not to shout, instead he hissed and spoke with a 'I'm-angry-but-I'm-trying-to-be-nice' voice.

Still, Taishi Ci didn't stop laughing. Zhou Tai glared at him with a 'keep laughing and die' look, which unfortunately didn't stop him. Instead made him laugh harder.

"Look at them! Don't you think it's hilarious?!"

After saying, Taishi Ci continued laughing, which made Sun Quan almost certain that soon enough Taishi Ci would pass out. But that's not the problem actually. The main problem was that he laughed so hard that Lu Xun might be able to hear it.

Fortunately, though, Huang Gai smacked him on the head with that mighty rod of his. Was it just pure luck or not that he didn't slip and fall from the roof, we would never know. But that's the reality. He just shouted a 'YEOCH!' but it wasn't audible as soon as Sun Quan plastered his mouth. Where did he get a plaster? It was simple, he had borrowed it from Sora in case something like this happed.

The biggest question is, what the heck were they doing here? Just like the others, they were spying, or that was what they said. Zhou Yu had left the Fireworks plan to Huang Gai. That was why he was on the roof. Just then, Sun Quan, Zhou Tai, and Taishi Ci joined him and somehow they managed to get a clear view. Thanks to Sora who had borrowed them a periscope.

Added to Sun Ce and his company, and Lu Xun's brothers, the entire Wu generals spied on them. That was the fact that the two didn't know. And in addition of Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Xing Cai. Soon enough, this funny event in Wu about the certain strategist and princess would spread across China and probably to the other worlds. Knowing this fact, Lu Xun might probably kill himself and Shang Xiang would freak out.

"I wonder why Lu Xun is so nervous…" Sun Quan quickly took the periscope from Taishi Ci and watched them again.

Zhou Tai simply shrugged when Huang Gai, still preparing the fireworks, answered. "I don't know either." He chuckled. "Ahhh… young love…"

--

**Wu Capital City: Jian Ye, Wu Palace, Great Hall, Balcony**

**-Shang Xiang's POV-**

_Gotcha! Big success!_

I think to myself. What are you gonna do now, Xunie? This makes me proud of myself. I have trapped this strategist! Hey, maybe strategists aren't as smart as I thought they were. Perhaps I'm quite capable to be a strategist!

Anyway, I never ever want to be strategist. Look at Lu Xun. As if it isn't enough bad being a bookworm, he now becomes a basket-headed monster. Some strategists are just weird like that, I wonder why. Lu Xun isn't an exception.

But still, he looks so cute as ever and perhaps he's the cutest strategist ever live in China. Well, he's the cutest boy in China. But he isn't a boy anymore, right? I mean he is A MAN! Although I'm slightly older than him, he's more mature than me. But still, I can't help but adoring his cuteness more and more. Unfortunately, why should he hide his face?! I want to see how cute it is!

One thing that can make him cuter is his blush. But alas, since he's still hiding his face under that basket, I can't see anything.

"Shang Xiang?"

I'm a bit startled. "Huh? Y-yes?"

He keeps his head down. "S-sorry, am I startling you?"

_Why, of course yes…_ I answer the question inwardly. "Not really. Well, what's wrong?"

"No-nothing, actually…" He doesn't break the gaze from the floor. "Is something wrong with the food?"

I tilt my head to one side, then I look at the table. My plate with the food on is placed in front of me. That's when I realize that some maids have brought the food. But since I'm too busy staring at him, I just ignore my food. Great. The food now is cold now.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" I quickly take my chopsticks. He does the same.

It's a funny sight, really. He's struggling with the food when I'm struggling to hold my laughter. How can he take the food to his mouth when he still wearing that basket? Oh well…

"Lu Xun?"

"Ummm… yes?"

I placed the chopsticks on the table. "Let me help you."

Once again, he gazes at the floor. "T-thanks."

But I won't help him like what he expects me to. Instead, I stand up and… PUT THE BASKET OFF OF HIS HEAD! And soon, I see…

…his face reddening furiously in an instant.

"Shang Xiang?!"

He quickly stood up to retrieve his basket. I'm faster though (ummm… not really actually. Since he's so nervous, he becomes clumsier). Before the basket can bring anymore trouble, I throw it out of the balcony. It falls to the ground but I don't really care about it. We have plenty of baskets here.

"Oh no!"

My attention back to Lu Xun. Okay, what's he gonna do now?

But, when my gaze met his, my jaw almost drop to the ground in awe. I can't explain it with words. Then I realize something. This might be the most precious sight I've ever seen. Can anything replace this image? I'm sure that 20 or 30 years later, I still could picture the sight in my mind.

He's no longer wearing his usual clothes, just like me. And more importantly, he isn't wearing his hat. The wind is blowing gently through his honey-colored hair. I'm sure his hair is so soft. Sometimes I wonder why he should wear the hat.

And it isn't only his hair that makes me amazed. The golden orbs are what amaze me most. They're shimmering under the moon light. They look so lively, wide in surprise. But then, I always thought that he has two big round eyes, which makes his face looks so innocent, like a child whose heart full of sincerity and kindness. In fact, though, he's already seventeen.

I also find that he suits his clothes well. Absolutely-extremely-incredibly well, I might add. He looks cool in spite of his deep blush, even cooler than Sora or Riku.

Is it me or the time's really stopping, letting me to admire his face more? Although some minutes have past, I never will get bored staring at him. He sighs after he finally manages to stop the blush, waving his hand in front of my face and gets no response.

He gives a tiny smile, slightly irritated. "Well, enough staring at me?"

I quickly broke the gaze too. Then, I smiled playfully. "If I say no, would you give me more time to stare at you?"

Once again, I'm successfully making him blushing more. The blush was deeper and deeper, and I like it so much.

However, never have I thought about him when he's blushing. Does he feel hurt when he is nervous? Or is he happy with that. Now, thinking about it, I scorn myself inwardly for that. How can I be happy when he himself feels like being tortured?

He answers nothing. Instead, he sits back to his chair. I follow.

He timidly raises his head to look at me. I look at him as a response, but as soon as our gazes meet, he gazes back at his food. He then speaks in a very tiny voice, almost whispering. "If… if… if you like staring at me then…" He swallows hard before continued. "… you may stare at me as long as you want."

_Impressive…_ I think to myself.

"Is that a remark?" I ask, almost sounded as if I'm irritated with what he has said.

He shook his head vigorously. "No! I mean… I'm completely alright with it, Shang Xiang." He then smiled playfully. "Because… I like it so much when you stare at me." The red blush in his cheeks slowly faded. He grinned widely.

Now, it's my turn to blush. I never once thought that he likes it, really. And he's just admitted that he likes it! How happy I am. But, why my face suddenly turns warm? Is this because of what he has said? As he sees my face reddening, his grin grows wider, and that's what makes my blush grows deeper!

Wait, is this what Lu Xun feels when I stare at him?

Then, there's no wonder he likes being stared by me. He feels happy when I do so!

Oh, great, this is the first time he makes me blush. Usually, he IS the one who always blushes anytime we meet but it's my turn now. But this is great actually. He makes me speechless.

Getting no replies, he continued with his food. Once I back to my own world, I pick my chopstick and continue eating the food. We then speak no more as the silence speaks more than us.

Finally, I finish with my food, and so does he. I give him the delayed reply then. "If you like it, then I'm going to stare at you for the rest of my life."

--

**Wu Capital City: Jian Ye, Wu Palace, Garden, On a Branch of a Tree**

**-Normal POV-**

"Oh! How sweet!"

Goofy, who had the binocular right now, said loudly at his company.

"Let me see! Let me see!"

Then everyone, at once, tried to take the binoculars from him, resulting his feet ALMOST slid from the branch. Now, as Kairi and Xing Cai joined them, the branch would easily be being overweighed by them.

"Shang Xiang's going to stare at Lu Xun for the rest of her live, everyone!" Sora told them with such a loud voice. He then turned to look at Kairi, whose smile never failed to flatter him. "I hope you would do the same." He smiled softly. Kairi nodded as a reply.

It was Riku then who inquired Xing Cai. "How about you? Would you do so?"

Xing Cai smiled evilly. "Of course, dummy. It's my hobby, you know."

Riku almost fell from the branch when he heard so.

--

**Wu Capital City: Jian Ye, Wu Palace, Great Hall, Balcony**

**-Lu Xun's POV-**

"_If you like it, then I'm going to stare at you for the rest of my life."_

I need more time than I'm used to need than usual to digest her words. At first, I think I'm successful in controlling my nervousness and the biggest success is that I can make her blush too!

But I've failed. DAMMIT! I can't say how delighted I am when she said so. However, at the same time, I scolded myself for being so nervous in front of her. What makes everything worse is that this is the time when I should dance with her. Oh, and not to mention that I have to read the poem to her after that.

BUT NOW EVERYTHING HAS VAPORIZED IN MY MEMORY!!!

And now, what's left was my own nervousness. Oh, what am I going to tell her now? I can't remember even a single word! No! I mustn't disappoint Lord Zhou Yu and everybody who have helped me. But what can I do in a situation like this? If I could, I would rather run away from here or collapse, that's better. However, I don't want to do it. I must 'survive' this night.

Fortunately, I have some times to have New Years cake as snack. I hope enjoying the night sky will bring my memory back. Thinking of it, after this I have to dance with her and… sing.

After took a deep breath, I decide to ignore my thought. I turn to look at the moon. "The moon tonight is beautiful, isn't it?" _Just like you…_ I think to myself

"Sure it is." She replies. I could hear slight disappointment from her for I have ignored what she has said earlier.

I take another New Years cake from a plate in the center of the table. She does so. Well, it's time! I must tell her. Now or never. However, I think I should give her time to admire the garden first.

Now I look at her firmly as I'm trying so hard to control my breath, my emotion, my nervousness, everything. But when my eyes catch the sight of her beautiful emerald eyes, I'm almost melted. She is so beautiful. The reason why both Lady Da Qiao and Lady Xiao Qiao receive such compliment for her beauty, when Shang Xiang doesn't, is what confuses me.

"Shang Xiang, umm… would you like to… ummm…" Damn, why is it so hard to say? "d-dance with me?"

--

**Wu Capital City: Jian Ye, Wu Palace, Near Palace Gate, on a Watchtower**

**-Normal POV-**

"Ha! It's time!"

Sun Ce raised his tonfa as if he was ordering his troop to attack the enemy on the battlefield. But there was no battlefield, and they weren't in a war either. What Sun Ce meant was it was time to play the music.

"Lower your voice, Sun Ce" Zhou Yu said with a death glare.

Xiao Qiao jumped in excitement. "Finally! Finally!" She took a gu zen and started playing it. Little that some Wu officers knew that Xiao Qiao was good at playing music. It's safe to say that she played as beautiful as her husband.

Zhou Yu himself withdrew a flute and started playing. Both instrument mixed in a very beautiful melody that even the place became so quiet, as if the nature itself wanted to listen to the music.

Sun Ce and Da Qiao looked at each other. They knew that they planned it just for Lu Xun and Shang Xiang. But, it's okay if they enjoying it do, isn't it? Sun Ce took Da Qiao's hand on his. Both of them danced.

Zhou Yu looked at Xiao Qiao, and she returned his gaze. She smiled and moved closer to him.

--

**Wu Capital City: Jian Ye, Wu Palace, Great Hall, Balcony**

**-Shang Xiang's POV-**

I CAN NOT BELIEVE WHAT I'VE JUST HEARD!!!

"Beg your pardon?" I asked politely, rather like a pretending to be polite than to be confused. Oh, I really don't mean to make him feels tortured like that. Swear! But, look at him. He bites his lip, hesitant whether to say it again or not. It is as if he has just said something wrong and now he's thinking to say it again or not. Awww… come on, Lu Xun! You didn't' say anything wrong. I just want to check if I'm dreaming or not.

He looked at me. I could see him blushing and it is VERY OBVIOUS. "Well… I just…" His hand plays with the lose thread of the tablecloth. "I just… if you want to… well…"

"Say it straight, Lu Xun. Don't worry. I won't bite." I say jokingly.

"Well… would you like to… ummm… dance?" He repeats the offer. So, I'm not deaf, after all.

I giggle, while he's busy trying to hide his reddening face. How cute he is. I just can't stand with that. "Dance? That's not like you at all, Xunie. You're so different tonight."

He raises his head to look at me. As he opens his mouth to speak, his glance meets with mine, and sadly, he quickly lowers his head once more. "Y-yes, ummm… maybe. But, what's wrong with that? I just want to… ummm…" He looked so nervous, really.

"And you want to what?" I lean forward.

"No, n-never mind." He tries to sound natural, but it doesn't help AT ALL. "Uh, well…" A hint of disappointment is written all over his face. "…If you don't want, then…"

I stand up from my seat, and he quickly shoots his eyes to look at me. I smiled widely. "Why should I refuse, Xunie? I'd love to." I extend my arms.

He returns the smile, grinning widely at me. He then takes my hand (weird, it is HIM who suppose to offer his arm, isn't it?). Then, he too, stands up from his seat and we walk together, side by side, to the middle of the room. It is kind of weird, but where does this sweet, beautiful music come from? Looks like Zhou Yu and Xiao Qiao are playing music for us. So, we're being watched, then?

I decide to put in aside my mind, because in front of me, stand the one whom I admire most, more than the music. The scenery is just like the one I see in my dream. But this time is real, and much much more beautiful than what I've seen before. This moment is so unreal for me. It is… too good to be true…

--

**Wu Capital City: Jian Ye, Wu Palace, Roof atop the Balcony**

**-Normal POV-**

"Sora needs to lend us more periscopes…"

Zhou Tai let out a deep sigh. In front of him were Sun Quan and Huang Gai, both trying to watch Lu Xun and Shang Xiang dancing from the periscope. One time Sun Quan had the periscope, the other time, Huang Gai snatched it from Sun Quan. Zhou Tai himself didn't get any chance to watch. But, the most pitiful one was probably Taishi Ci. His hands were tied and his mouth was plastered. It was his fault, after all, for being so noisy that the entire Wu palace could hear it.

"Let me see, Huang Gai!" Sun Quan took the periscope.

"Hey, give it to the old one!" Huang Gai took it again.

Zhou Tai couldn't help but to shook his head and placed a hand on his forehead. Just for watching Lu Xun and Shang Xiang, they acted like kids.

"Hmmpfft!!!" Taishi Ci tried to speak, but his voice muffled by the plaster. It sounded like 'Hey, let me see too!'. Sadly, they were all ignored him.

--

**Wu Capital City: Jian Ye, Wu Palace, Great Hall, Balcony**

**-Lu Xun's POV-**

Am I dreaming, or am I drinking to much wine? This is UNBELIEVABLE! The most beautiful girl in this great China is standing in front of me, and more specifically, dancing with me now. She stares at me so deeply that I can't even breathe. Her hand on my shoulder, when the other in my hand. My other hand circled her waist.

This is not fair! Not fair at all!

Why do I have to feel like this? What's with my hands? Why are they trembling? Why am I sweating? Why my face blushing? Why I can't stop looking at her? Why my heart beats so fast that I'm sure she can hear it? And most importantly, WHY DOES THIS HAPPEN TO ME?! WHEN THE OTHERS DON'T?!

There are so many questions to be answered, but I have no time for it. I swipe the though away from my mind. Then, I let my voice escapes my mouth. "Shang Xiang?"

Gosh… she doesn't seem to notice it.

"Shang Xiang?" I repeat, hoping that this time she will hear me.

Luckily, she does. She is quite startled, though. Oh, right, she is busy staring at me. "Yes, Xunie?"

We don't stop the dance, so I have to think of what I should say when still dancing. How difficult is it… "Shang Xiang, if you don't mind, I want to…" The serene and wonderful music had been played for long. This is time then. "…I want to sing a song for you."

She blinked at me, which makes me feel like I'm an idiot. Still, I have to finish what I am going to say. "I don't compose this song… it's an old song. Still, it's so beautiful. I wish… I wish I could sing it for you, Shang Xiang. But that, if you want to…"

She then smiled sweetly. That just serves to make her looks more lovely and adoreable, which in the end, makes me flutter. "Of course you may, Xunie. I'd like to listen to you singing."

While keep continue the dance, I take a look from the sky, wishing that the heaven will help me with my plan. Before singing, I calm myself down. I mustn't be so nervous, because it will ruin everything. Then, when I let the music plays in my heart and mind, I manage to do it! I startsinging.

想著拿著一種月色笑成一彎

Xiang zhe na zhe yi zhong yue she xiao cheng yi wan

(Your smile is so beautiful, like the crescent moon on the night sky)

傻傻望了你一晚 怎麼看都不覺得煩

_sha sha wang le ni yi wan zen me kan dou bu jue fan_

_(If I don't see with you, even only one night, I feel so restless)_

愛自己不到一半 心都在你身上

_Ai zi ji bu dao yi ban xin dou zai ni shen shang_

_(My love to myself doesn't equal to a half of my love to you)_

只要能讓你快樂 我可以拿一切來換

_Zi yao neng rang ni kuai le wo ke yi na yi qie lai huan_

_(I will sacrifice anything to make you happy)_

As I continue with the chorus, she seems to listen to me. In fact, she enjoys it. That's what encourages me to continue. I start to have a feeling that I'm quite good in singing. I though I was completely off-tune but thanks heaven it wasn't.

She leans closer to me. I don't know what to do but the only thing I know is just to keep singing.

這世上你最好看 眼神最讓我心安

_Zhe shi shang ni zui hao kan yan shen zui rang wo xin an_

_(There is nothing in this world that can be compared to your eyes, they give me peace)_

只有你跟我有關 其他的我都不管

_Zi yao ni gen wo you guan qi ta de wo dou bu guan_

_(There's nothing in this world I care more than you and me)_

全世界你最溫暖 肩膀最讓我心安

_Quan shi jie ni zui wen nuan jian bang zui rang wo xin an_

_(There is nothing in this world that can be compared to your warmth, it keeps me still)_

沒有你我怎麼辦? 答應我別再分散

_Mei you ni wo zen me ban? Da ying wo bie zai fen san _

_(What could I do without you? Promise me we won't ever be separated)_

這樣戀著多喜歡 沒有你我不太習慣

_Zhe yang lian zhe duo xi huan mei you ni wo bu tai xi guan_

_(This lovely togetherness, without you I feel insecure)_

這樣戀著多喜歡 沒有你我多麼孤單

_Zhe yang lian zhe duo xi huan mei you ni wo duo me gu dan _

_(This lovely togetherness, without you I feel alone)_

這世上你最好看 眼神最讓我心安

_Zhe shi shang ni zui hao kan yan shen zui rang wo xin an_

_(There is nothing in this world that can be compared to your eyes, they give me peace)_

只有你跟我有關 其他的我都不管

_Zi yao ni gen wo you guan qi ta de wo dou bu guan_

_(There's nothing in this world I care more than you and me)_

全世界你最溫暖 肩膀最讓我心安

_Quan shi jie ni zui wen nuan jian bang zui rang wo xin an_

_(There is nothing in this world that can be compared to your warmth, it keeps me still)_

沒有你我怎麼辦 沒有你我怎麼辦

_Mei you ni wo zen me ban? Mei you ni wo zen me ban?_

_(What could I do without you? What could I do without you?)_

答應我別再分散

_Da ying wo bie zai fen san_

_(Promise me we won't ever be separated)_

Then, she places a finger on my lips, asking me to stop. I don't really understand at first, but then she sings the second verse. I am even more surprised when I know that she knows this song.

星振鬧成了一串 月色笑成一彎

_Xing chen nao cheng le yi chuan yue she xiao cheng yi wan_

_(The stars gather in the sky, surrounding the moon)_

傻傻望了你一晚 怎麼看都不煩

_sha sha wang le ni yi wan zen me kan dou bu fan_

_(If I can stay with you, even only one night, I won't feel so sleepless)_

愛自己就一半 心都在你身上轉

_Ai zi ji jiu yi ban xin dou zai ni shen shang zhuan_

_(My love to myself doesn't equal to a half of my love to you)_

只要能讓你快樂 我什麼事都不困難

_Zhi yao neng rang ni kuai le wo shen me shi dou bu kun nan_

_(If I can make you happy, I don't care about anything else)_

Then, we sing the last chorus, together. My voice and hers, and the flute and the gu zen mix with the gentle night breeze. I love this feeling so much. It is as if the nature joins our dance.

這世上你最好看 眼神最讓我心安

_Zhe shi shang ni zui hao kan yan shen zui rang wo xin an_

_(There is nothing in this world that can be compared to your eyes, they give me peace)_

只有你跟我有關 其他的我都不管

_Zi yao ni gen wo you guan qi ta de wo dou bu guan_

_(There's nothing in this world I care more than you and me)_

全世界你最溫暖 肩膀最讓我心安

_Quan shi jie ni zui wen nuan jian bang zui rang wo xin an_

_(There is nothing in this world that can be compared to your warmth, it keeps me still)_

沒有你我怎麼辦? 答應我別再分散

_Mei you ni wo zen me ban? Da ying wo bie zai fen san _

_(What could I do without you? Promise me we won't ever be separated)_

這樣戀著多喜歡 沒有你我不太習慣

_Zhe yang lian zhe duo xi huan mei you ni wo bu tai xi guan_

_(This lovely togetherness, without you I feel insecure)_

這樣戀著多喜歡 沒有你我多麼孤單

_Zhe yang lian zhe duo xi huan mei you ni wo duo me gu dan _

_(This lovely togetherness, without you I feel alone)_

這世上你最好看 眼神最讓我心安

_Zhe shi shang ni zui hao kan yan shen zui rang wo xin an_

_(There is nothing in this world that can be compared to your eyes, they give me peace)_

只有你跟我有關 其他的我都不管

_Zi yao ni gen wo you guan qi ta de wo dou bu guan_

_(There's nothing in this world I care more than you and me)_

全世界你最溫暖 肩膀最讓我心安

_Quan shi jie ni zui wen nuan jian bang zui rang wo xin an_

_(There is nothing in this world that can be compared to your warmth, it keeps me still)_

沒有你我怎麼辦 沒有你我怎麼辦

_Mei you ni wo zen me ban? Mei you ni wo zen me ban?_

_(What could I do without you? What could I do without you?)_

答應我別再分散

_Da ying wo bie zai fen san_

_(Promise me we won't ever be separated)_

Finally the last line. She is now so close with me that I can feel her warm breath on my face. It is somehow makes my face grew warmer too.

答應我別再分散

_Da ying wo bie zai fen san_

_(Promise me we won't ever be separated)_

It is a moment I've been waiting for. I got closer to her. But then, something unexpected happen. Suddenly, I get nervous again! Oh no, what should I do?! Why it can't be so easy to do it?

"Shang Xiang…" I swallowed hard. "I want to… ummm… you know…"

She titled her head to one side and frowned. "I don't know, Lu Xun. What do you want?"

"Will you…" I looked down to the red floor. "… let me do it, then?"

Fortunately, she seems to understand. She grants me a nod which makes me feel that I have to do it. NOW OR NEVER.

Well, I can't be so sure whether my lips have connected with hers or not. The only thing I know is that I win the record of the fasted kiss ever in this world. Just for only 0,16 second. Quite impressive, isn't it? However, it is EMBARRASING!

I look at her, whose frown still visible. Sighing a little, I then continue… actually with the poem. But since I've gotten so nervous, especially after than kissing, I just speak up what's it on my mind. I don't care anymore whether I use Lord Zhou Yu's poem or not. My memory doesn't want to cooperate with me anymore.

"You know, Shang Xiang?" The dance stopped, along with the music. She stands still there, waiting for me to continue. "At the start, I don't have any idea what is love. Then, I met you. I felt something is wrong anytime I see you. I couldn't help but have this bizarre feeling with me anytime I see you."

I don't have any idea why I can speak everything so freely when I feel so nervous right now. I sigh before letting more word to come out. "Then, I asked Lord Zhou Yu about this. He said that love is something wonderful, a very contras thing from what I actually feel. With that, I thought that I never have any feeling toward you."

"Some weeks ago, everything changed. Sora, Naminé, everybody taught me what love truly is, and I know now why this feeling is so painful. Not only I feel my heart ache everytime I see you with another man. It makes me want to give you everything I posses and everything I'm able to do to make you happy, even in the end it hurts me." I really don't know what has gotten into me, and I dare not to see her face now. I just try to tell everything. "It is all because… because…"

She is waiting for me silently, not wishing to interrupt me. It is so quiet that I'm able to listen to my own breath.

"Because I love you, Shang Xiang! More than anyone can think." Inside my heart, I feel so relieved to be able to say it, without thinking of the consequence. "I love you more than Lord Sun Ce loves Lady Da Qiao or Lord Zhou Yu loves Lady Xiao Qiao!" I swallow hard. "That's why I have this feeling when they don't."

--

**Wu Capital City: Jian Ye, Wu Palace, Near Palace Gate, on a Watchtower**

**-Normal POV-**

"What the heck is he saying?!" Sun Ce yelled, he was slightly annoyed.

Zhou Yu shook his head, placing a hand on Sun Ce's shoulder. "It seems he can't memorize all of the poem, Sun Ce. Just let him say anything."

"It's not that, Yu!" Sun Ce turned around to look at his sworn brother. "How can he say that he loves Shang Xiang more than I love Da Qiao." Then, he turned his gaze to his wife. "Don't' believe that, Da Qiao. I love you so much, you know?"

Da Qiao giggled, and that made Sun Ce admired her angelic beauty more. "I know, Sun Ce. You don't need to tell me that."

As Zhou Yu looked at the two, his wife startled him by warping his hand with hers. She snuggled up to him. "How about you, Yu? Do you love me too?"

Zhou Yu smiled. He petted Xiao Qiao's hair gently. "Of course, Xiao. Of course."

--

**Wu Capital City: Jian Ye, Wu Palace, Great Hall, Balcony**

**-Shang Xiang's POV-**

I can't decide what to do. Really. He has just said everything he has been hiding from me. He tells me everything he feels toward me. I don't know what I should do. Should I say thank you? Or maybe just reply it with the same 'I love you'? He doesn't look at me. I think it isn't because he is nervous. He's trying to say something.

Why everything is so surprising tonight? From the first time I saw Lu Xun, I really don't have any idea that he has an unbelievably adorable voice. Why does he never show it, then? I'm confused with it.

But perhaps the most surprising thing is that what he has just said. I know he is not joking when he said 'I love you more than Lord Sun Ce loves Lady Da Qiao or Lord Zhou Yu loves Lady Xiao Qiao'. That's a very strong statement. My brother and Zhou Yu love their wives so much. They had to pass some kind of test before the Two Qiao's father gave them permission to marry his daughter. It wasn't easy.

But thinking of it, hasn't he proved his love? What he has been through in Wei was something beyond my mind. Perhaps his love is also beyond my mind. That's why it's difficult to understand.

To my surprise, he speaks all of the sudden. "I love you just like…" Then, he let out a deep sigh.

He can't continue his words again, I guess. Should I help him? Or should I keep quiet? Well, maybe I have to give him another minute to let him think first. What I don't understand is that why he can speak so easily in front of everyone when there's a strategy meeting being held, but he can't say anything in front of me?

I've waited long enough, but I'm going to be patient.

"Just like…" He chews his lower lip.

Then he looks up at me, his eyes widened in excitement. Maybe he has found something in his brain. Great.

"I know! I love you, just like how rabbit loves carrot!"

--

**Wu Capital City: Jian Ye, Wu Palace, Great Hall**

**-Normal POV-**

"What the HELL is he talking about!?" Gan Ning protested, but he was quickly silenced by Lu Meng. "Don't you see how ridiculous he sounded? Like rabbit loves carrot?" He spoke in a lower voice, just for Lu Meng and Ling Tong to hear. "I wonder what's gotten to him."

"I'm afraid I have to agree with you this time, Xingba." Ling Tong added. "At first, he said that he loves Shang Xiang so much. But then, he mentioned about those rabbit things."

Lu Meng rolled his eyes. "Well, why don't you just SHUT UP you mouth and watch what happen? Who knows? Maybe Shang Xiang likes that? Or maybe Lu Xun is just joking? We can never know unless we keep listening."

"But still!" Gan Ning refused to give up. "I don't like that!"

"It's better if he says…" Ling Tong pondered for a second before continue. He snapped his finger as soon as he found an idea. "… just like Xingba loves wine!"

Gan Ning laughed. However, Lu Meng wasn't amused at all. "Ha, that's more like it!"

Lu Meng glared daggers of ice at the two. "Could you please just SHUT your MOUTH?!"

--

**Wu Capital City: Jian Ye, Wu Palace, Great Hall, Balcony**

**-Lu Xun's POV-**

DANG! It really ruins the romantic atmosphere.

Yeah, I wonder know what's going on with me. Where did I get that idea? I forgot all I was going to say the very moment when I say 'I love you just like…'. After that, everything on my mind suddenly vaporizes and some make their way to get out of my brain. I must sound like a STUPID now, and she would think I've been going crazy.

She blinks for few times. I can't help but once again facing away from her. I'm so ashamed, you know? How can I make such terrible mistake like that now? Of all times I slipped off my tongue, why NOW?

To my surprise, I hear her giggling. Then, I look at her. She was still wearing that lovely smile on her face. I scratched the back of head. "I'm sorry, Shang Xiang… I guess I…"

She quickly silences me. "Shush, Lu Xun! I don't need you to compare your love with anything." She paused. "Why don't you just stop thinking about it and feel it with your heart?"

I give her a nod, although I'm not sure whether I can do it or not.

"So?" She sends me a cheeky smile. "Why don't we try it once again?"

At first, I don't understand. But, as she placed both her hands on my cheeks, I know what she means. She drew herself closer to me, and I do so. Although my heart is throbbing fast, I decide to ignore. There is no time to be nervous now.

My legs are shaking like jelly, but who cares? Now, her lips have touched mine. This time is much much slower than the first one. Almost so sickeningly slow. Well, I don't mind about it as long as both of us enjoy it. Her lips are so soft that I can't find any materials which texture are softer.

Before I know what to do, she has given me entrance. What is this mean? I am hesitant at first but when she let me come in, I know I don't do anything wrong. This is my first kiss (no, actually the second after the failing one) and because of it, I really don't know what to do! Perhaps I should have asked someone more professional than me before. However, she doesn't give any protest so why bother with it? So I just follow my intuition, just letting my tongue meets hers.

Unfortunately, we're out of our breath. And our lips, finally, parted. She tries to catch the air as many as possible while doesn't break her glance to me. I breathe in and out to calm myself down and to take oxygen from the air. We share a smile.

"Thanks…" I mutter silently, begging to the heaven that she will hear but at the same time not.

It is then the dark night sky glows with colorful dazzling light. We both are shocked and looked upward to the sky.

Fireworks.

They're beautiful. I can't say anything to describe it. She rests her head on my shoulder and warps her hands around one of my arm. I smile and stroke her hair. I whisper to her. "Happy New Year…"

"Happy New Year to you too…" She replied. "Anyway, who lights the fireworks?"

"Huh?" I look at her. "Of course our friends."

She closes her eyes, before chuckled. Then, the chuckle turns into laughter. "You're so funny, Xunie. How can they know this is a right time to start the firework if they don't watch us entire time?"

I need more time to digest the words. My eyes widened in surprise. I quickly back away and eye her, disbelievingly. "Are you sure? Are you sure we're being watched all time?"

She nods. "Well, that's what I think."

The last thing I remember is that I pass out as soon as she says so.

* * *

Okay, the song, the lyric, everything, is not mine. The song is from a film titled **'Return of the Condor Hero'**. I haven't watched the movie yet but it seems great. And the song is sooo beautiful! The artist is Fish Leong. Anyway, if you want to listen to the song, you can find in my profile. There's an URL where you can listen to the music. Okay, for you who have listened for the song, yeah, I change it a bit. Lu Xun sings the female part when Shang Xiang the male one, because Lu Xun is the main singer here.

Yeah, I know. Crappy translation, well, I'm not a translator after all. It's very difficult to translate because I have to do like this: Chinese-Indonesian-English. Not to mention that I'm not really good in Chinese so I have to ask my mom or my teacher. That's why the translation is so damn bad. If anyone could translate better, please let me know.

Okay, although Lu Xun and Shang Xiang are now together, and Lu Xun has admitted his feeling, this story hasn't ended yet! Not with the Organization XIII still there. In the next chapter, find out:  
1. Why Sora and friends gives Lu Xun and Shang Xiang a new-modern clothes?  
2. Why King Mickey, the almost forgotten one, still in Shu?  
3. Why the Keyblade heroes haven't dealt with Organization XIII yet?  
4. Why the story hasn't ended yet?  
5. The most important question, why do I keep bullshitting?  
Find out in the next chapter! Please review people! I have tried so hard to make this one so review, please...

(Note: for those who have been waiting for the battle part, the nest chapter will be the beginning of it)


	22. I Will See You Soon

Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters belong to KOEI - Dynasty Warriors and Square Enix - Kingdom Hearts II

This story take place from Dynasty Warriors 5 and Kingdom Hearts II.

Right, a quite fast update, especially after the last chapter, isn't it? Alright, for telling you the truth, this chapter isn't really important actually. And the battle will be started soon. The final battle will be soon after so be patient (and this story will end soon). I'm dying to finish this story...

Nothing much to say actually. And about the review... hmmm... actually I expected more reviews from the last chapter. Oh, and I will reply the review via PM. It's hard to write with so many things to do. School is getting busy and it mercilessly bombard me with so many homework. Sorry for that (blame school, not me).

As usual, enjoy my story and please give review!

* * *

**Shu Capital City: Jian Ye, Cheng Du, Guest's Room**

As the sun rose, the palace got noisier from the maids and officers. Just yesterday, they had return from Jian Ye. And, it seemed that the wedding ended in failure. That was what King Mickey thought. However, he wasn't too surprised, as if he knew it would happen. The only question is, how was Riku doing? Was he already in Jian Ye? And what if Zhang Fei knew if Xing Cai joined Riku to go to the Wu capital city? There were so many thoughts in his mind.

The previous night, all of the Shu officers, including the emperor himself, had arrived in Cheng Du. They didn't seem to be so pleased, though. Some of them even berated Wu, when the other could just keep silent. When the others weren't in a good mood, King Mickey knew better than to tell the news about Riku and Xing Cai went to Jian Ye. Luckily, the helpful Guan Ping was willing to tell them about it. Of course, when the mood was going better.

Now that finally King Mickey didn't feel any presence of Nobodies anymore, he knew he should go to Jian Ye too. But how? He was pacing back and forth in his room, thinking of an idea.

Out of a sudden, a dark portal appeared. He quickly readied hid Keyblade to welcome whoever Nobody he would encounter. Yes, it was definitely a Nobody, specifically, one of the member of Organization XIII, the most dreaded organization which control Nobodies. However, the newcomer didn't seem to mean any harm. Still, King Mickey didn't lower his guard.

"What are you doing here?!" He asked, trying to sound calm.

The mysterious man quickly raised his hands. "No... wait! I'm just here to help you!"

King Mickey tilted his head to one side. "Organization XIII? Helping others? Impossible! Do you think I'm fool?"

He sighed loudly as a hint of exasperation. "Well, you say that. How about Roxas? Wasn't he helping you that time?" He put his hands on hips. "Don't think that we're like them."

"We?"

"Roxas and…" He put off his hood. "…me."

His face looked familiar to King Mickey's eyes. The King of Disney Castle recalled him as one of Roxas best friend, Axel. As realization came to him, he lowered his Keyblade, knowing that this member in front of him was different with the other members.

"You're going to help me?" He asked.

Axel rolled his eyes. "Why, of course yes." He then scratched the back of his head. "Well actually I have to leave China as soon as possible but seem everyone needs me so yeah." He said proudly, which made King Mickey raised an eyebrow in confusion.

He decided to ignore it, though. "If you really want to help me, can you take me to Jian Ye?"

"Easy." Axel snapped his finger. It was then a dark portal appeared. At this, King Mickey widened his eyes in excitement. "Well, now you can go."

King Mickey looked at Axel, then shook his hand in gratitude. "Thank you very much, Axel." Then he ran over to the dark portal. Before he stepped in, he took a last glance from Axel while inquiring him for the last time. "Axel, why are you helping us?"

He faced away. "I dunno. I just think that this is the only thing I can do to help you all."

Staring at the ceiling, he continued. "Maybe Roxas was right. Joining Organization XIII never will give us heart. Instead, it just makes us more heartless."

"Yeah…" King Mickey lowered his head. "It's good if you know about that." He then turned around to face the darkness. "Well, I'm off, Axel."

--

**Wu Capital City: Jian Ye, Wu Palace, Lu Xun's Room**

Knock! Knock! "Lu Xun, open the door, please!"

"NO! NO WAY!" A voice came from the opposite side of the door. It was obviously Lu Xun's voice. In front of his room were his brothers with the Qiao sisters, including his sword brothers, all pleading him to open the door. However, he just turned a deaf ear to their plea.

How could he face them right now, after the New Year night? It was all perfect, when he didn't know that he and Shang Xiang both being watched. But when he found it out, he felt so embarrassed, and at the same time got mad with them all. They had assured him that all of them would go to the fair so that he and Shang Xiang could have time together alone. But, instead of did so, they broke their promise and… watched the entire event.

"Come on, Lu Xun! Shang Xiang is here!" Xiao Qiao shouted, with an equally loud voice.

A reply. "That's a lie!"

He knew for sure that Shang Xiang wouldn't help them this time. In fact, she too, got mad at them and decided not to talk AT ALL for today. Hmph, revenge is sweet. How about Sun Ce? As an emperor, he SHOULD be the one who fix this problem. However, as Shang Xiang threatened him not to help the other Wu officers, he knew it wasn't a good idea to disobey the princess. Well, having a hot-headed sister sure is hard.

"Lu Xun! Wei is attacking our border!" Ling Tong and Gan Ning shouted in unison, in an attempt to make their brother worried. They should have known that their brother wasn't as stupid as they thought. He was a strategist, after all.

"How can Wei attack us, when they're recuperating from being controlled by Organization XIII?" He answered logically.

Gan Ning and Ling Tong looked at Lu Meng, who then looked at Xiao Qiao, which just make the condition became worse. "Lu Xun, there's a typhoon attacking our palace!"

From the other side of the door, Lu Xun tried so hard not to laugh. How ridiculous it was. They all think he was still a kid that could be easily being tricked. Still, he tried to sound as if he was REALLY angry. "Typhoon? In a spring time?" He managed not to burst out laughing. "Oh, Lady Xiao Qiao! Look! There's a flying cow in the sky!"

To all of their surprise, Xioa Qiao looked up to the sky. "Really? I want to see!" Then she ran toward the outdoor garden, leaving the other to see the said 'flying cow'.

When Lu Xun assumed this as what truly happen, and not a joke, he really laughed, but tried to muffle it with his mouth. So, who was the more foolish?

Da Qiao shook her head at seeing her younger sister's act. It was then her time to try.

"Lu Xun! Here's a letter from you parents from Wujun!"

At the start, Lu Xun was startled. His parents? From Wujun? How come they could write for him? At that, Lu Xun felt a little hurt. But it wasn't Da Qiao's fault though, perhaps she didn't know about that. The strategist just let a sigh, but said nothing.

Lu Meng cleared his throat. "My Lady, Lu Xun's no longer having any parents."

Da Qiao looked disbelieving. "Oh, really?" Then, once again she yelled in front of the door. "I'm sorry, Lu Xun! It's not from your parents! It's from your brothers!"

Before Lu Xun could open his mouth to answer, a voice which he recognized as Gan Ning's was heard. "Me? Oh, I never write any letter!"

"No! It isn't!" Said Da Qiao. "It's from his real brothers by blood!"

Lu Meng exchanged glance with Ling Tong. "Ummm… I think Lu Xun is an only child."

Da Qiao rolled her eyes. She then shouted something out loud that made Lu Xun sighed in relief. "Okay! Okay! I give up!" Then she walked away with a loud stomp.

As they looked at her retreating form, Lu Meng gave a conclusion. "I think the only one who can do this is Sora now."

--

**Wu Capital City: Jian Ye, Wu Palace, Garden**

THUMP!

King Mickey finally arrived in Jian Ye, in the palace. However, the _landing_ wasn't smooth. He fell from the high (and he didn't even know how high was it) and then grounded with a loud 'THUMP!'. Still, he was lucky that he landed in the middle of soft bushes, not in a rocky ground.

He rubbed his head as his body started to ache. Well, he didn't expect that he would land like that. To make it worse, some guards became aware of it, thinking that there was a spy from either Wei or Shu. However, why should a spy get there by flying? It would attract too much attention, wouldn't it?

"Well, do you think Lu Xun is still angry?"

Then, his ears caught a sound of a familiar voice. When he looked toward the direction, he found two boys, one is spiky-brown haired when the other is silver-long haired. He quickly recognized them as Sora and Riku.

"Maybe." Riku answered. "If I were him, I would do the same."

Sora snorted. "But he has no right to be angry at us."

"He has." Riku stated simply.

With a loud 'BOO!' King Mickey jumped out from the bushes, which made them screamed in shock at first. But as soon as they knew it was King Mickey, they laughed at themselves.

"Well, well, so here's the Keyblade heroes." King Mickey gave a sarcastic welcome, hands on hips.

"Well, your majesty," Sora answered. "It's a pity you wasn't here last night. There's something _entertaining_." He then laughed, again.

Riku sent such look to Sora, which made him finally stop. "Well, it wasn't entertaining to see someone tells his feeling to the girl he loves." He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Come on, Riku!" Sora punched his arms lightly. "You know you like the 'show' right? It was amusing how he said this part: 'I love you, just like how rabbit loves carrot'." He tried to imitate his Keyblade master fellow's voice.

At this, King Mickey finally spoke up. "Okay, what are you talking about, guys?"

They turned their eyes to look at him. "Well, don't you know? It was Lu Xun, the new Keyblade master."

King Mickey was slightly taken aback by their answer. "A Keyblade master? Doing something such as saying: 'I love you, just like how rabbit loves carrot'? That makes him looks more like a fool than a Keyblade master." King Mickey said, trying not to sound like mocking. "UNBELIEVABLE!"

"Sora often makes himself looks like a fool." Riku said matter-of-factly, which then wasn't granted with a thank you, but with a death glare from the said person.

"Well, may I see him now?" Asked King Mickey.

Sora shook his head. "I'm afraid not, Your Majesty. He's now mad at us because last night we watched him _making fool of himself_ entire time."

"Do you mean 'telling Shang Xiang his true feeling'?" Corrected Riku.

"Whatever." Sora shrugged. "Anyway, Your Majesty, do you have any idea how to talk with this stone-headed Keyblade master?"

King Mickey placed a hand under his chin, looked thoughtful for a second. He was pondering when suddenly an idea struck his mind. "I have!"

--

**Wu Capital City: Jian Ye, Wu Palace, Lu Xun's Room**

_Give up already, will you?!_

Lu Xun tried to plug his ears using both hands. Now, almost all officers of Wu, including his teacher, Zhou Yu, knocked the door, which made his day became worse and worse. Nothing, absolutely nothing, would change his mind from locking himself all day, even his growling stomach. Yes, he hadn't eaten his breakfast. In fact, he hadn't eaten anything since he got up.

"Lu Xun! Come on! Open the door!"

"We're sorry for last night!"

"Now open, please!"

The shout from his friends still couldn't change his mind.

But perhaps he would do so, because all of the sudden, a dark portal appeared before him. Guessing that it should be Nobody, Lu Xun quickly picked his Falcon, which turned to be Oblivion and Oathkeeper as soon as he touched it. It was then he saw three figures stood in front of the dark portal.

"Hiya, Lu Xun!" One of them raised his hand. It was Sora. "We outsmart you, don't we?"

Lu Xun showed an annoyed face to all of them. He threw the Keyblades aside and they turned to be Falcon again. "Okay, what are you going to do now?"

"Of course…" Riku walked toward the door. "Open this door."

"NO! You can't do that!" He stood between Riku and the door, stopping Riku from doing so. "I don't want to see any of them!" _And actually I don't want to see any you now…_ he continued inwardly. Fortunately, Riku didn't force himself to do it.

Then, Lu Xun's glance met with King Mickey's, which in return made him tilted his head in confusion. "Ummm… who is this, Sora, Riku?"

King Mickey walked toward him, then extended his arm. "Sorry not to introduce myself earlier. I'm Mickey, the King of Disney Castle. You must be the new Keyblade master." Then, Lu Xun took his hand and both shook hands.

Disney Castle, the name is familiar to him. Yeah, he had heard about it from Sora. It was where Donald and Goofy came from. So, the man in front of him is Donald and Goofy's lord? Wow! "I'm Lu Xun and yes, I'm the new Keyblade master. Well actually I'm a Wu strategist. Pleased to meet you, Your Majesty."

"I know it!" Said King Mickey.

Then, the strategist looked up to the two Keyblade masters. "Well, why are you here now? Just want to make me angry?" He crossed his arm over his chest.

"Of course not. We gain nothing from that." Sora answered. "The problem is that King Mickey here wants to talk something important. So, can we?"

"Well, can we discuss something important with such noise?" Lu Xun asked back, referring to the loud sound of door being knocked and banged, and some from the Wu officers' shout.

Riku sighed in boredom. "Just open the door already…"

"NO WAY!" Lu Xun yelled.

"Alright! Alright!" King Mickey stood between the three. "We can talk about it outside, using the dark portal. Simple as cake!" He then looked at Lu Xun. "That, if it's okay with you."

"Let me think." Lu Xun rested his chin on his hand. "Well, they didn't keep their promise, they laughed at me last night, they made me pass out in front of Shang Xiang. And…"

"Insist you on wearing that clothes." Riku pointed to his attire.

"That include YOU!" Lu Xun gave an emphasis on the word 'you'. He then realized that he was still wearing it. Moreover, his hat whereabouts was still unknown. "Give me back my hat!"

"If you agree to talk with us, then yes." Sora smiled triumphantly, which made Lu Xun more aggravated.

"That's blackmailing!" He accused them. They laughed at him, though. "But okay, I will go with you. Come on."

"How about them?" King Mickey repeated the question.

Lu Xun tried to laugh devilishly with 'MWAHAHAHA', like what Sora usually did. However, it just sounded really really awkward. "They have to be taught a lesson. MWAHAHAHA!"

Sora and Riku exchanged confused glance and shrugged, when King Mickey tried to hide his laughter and opened the dark portal. They soon left the room, leaving the other Wu officers still begging him to open the door. Well, sometimes Lu Xun needed to do something bad so they wouldn't take him too lightly like usual.

--

**Wu Capital City: Jian Ye, Wu Palace, Guest Room**

"Ta-dA! Here we are!"

They stepped out from the darkness and now were in a room, where Goofy and Donald were still sleeping peacefully when Kairi, Xing Cai, and, to Lu Xun surprise, Shang Xiang were just chatting some girl's talk. Now that they had been there, the girls stopped giggled. However, Donald and Goofy still didn't move an inch. They were still asleep.

"Leave them be." Said Sora when Lu Xun tried to wake them.

Shang Xiang gave a pat on Lu Xun's shoulder, but to her surprise, he quickly backed away. Then, she realized that perhaps he was still so embarrassed about last night that he didn't even dare to talk with her.

"S-sorry…" He scratched the back of his head. Then, trying not to sound rude, he asked her. "Ummm… what are you doing here, Shang Xiang? And where do you know we're here?"

She leaned forward, placing her hands on her hips. "Do you think I'm just stay in my room, doing nothing when my beloved trying to save the world?" She then gave him a cheeky smile. At this, the other giggled. Moreover, Lu Xun knew that she wasn't angry at him. Well, why should she, actually?

"Well…" King Mickey spoke up, drawing everyone's attention at him. "We're here to discuss something really important. And I'm sure you all know what."

Sora, Riku, and Kairi seemed to understand, when Xing Cai just tilted her head in confusion. Shang Xiang looked at Lu Xun, who shrugged as a reply. "What is that, Your Majesty?"

"We have a big issue here." King Mickey stated. "It's about the Organization."

"I see." Lu Xun placed a hand under his chin. "They have been defeated and they have left China. There's no problem anymore. I don't think they will cause any trouble again."

King Mickey shook his head in disagreement. "Do you REALLY think they will stop causing trouble?" Without waiting for Lu Xun to answer, he continued. "Of course not. They will never stop with that. And, if they won't stop, then we have to be the one who stop them completely."

"And?" Lu Xun tilted his head in confusion. "What do you want me to do, then?"

It was a long pause before King Mickey answered him. "I'm sorry to say, Lu Xun. But you have to join us in defeating them, now that you're a Keyblade master."

"I OBJECT!"

Shang Xiang yelled. Then, everyone's eyes turned at her. She was obviously objected with the order. No, she didn't want to be separated with Lu Xun again. There's no way she would, even if he begged.

"Shang Xiang?" Lu Xun looked at her, but she ignored him.

"Do you think it's easy for me to let Lu Xun go with you all? He is safe in Wu but now you all order him to go again." She gave a glance at them one by one. Anger and disappointment was visible on her eyes. "China is no longer threatened by the presence of the Organization XIII, and we all now live in peace. Why should Lu Xun go to another world? Trying to save it from that organization? What if something bad happen to him?! Just like when he was in Wei?!"

"Well, Shang Xiang…" Sora was the one to answer her. "It's his duty as a Keyblade master."

"Duty?" She scowled and eyeing Sora with a glare worse than death. "What duty? His duty is to be a tactician and plan strategies for us. Then, he got the Keyblade and started to do his 'duty' as a Keyblade master. Now that China is safe, that means he has completed his task. It's over!" She tried to sound patient.

Knowing that the hot-headed princess would be angry if they kept defending themselves, Kairi replied, with much more patience than Sora. "Shang Xiang, Lu Xun isn't chosen as a Keyblade master for saving China only. He is chosen to save the other worlds, and to defeat the Organization." She explained.

"Who cares about the other worlds?!" The princess raised her voice. "Let them take care of themselves. China is China, Wu is Wu, and we don't want to send one of our trusted officers to risk his life there, when in return, he gets nothing from that!"

"B-but…!" Sora replied. "Lu Xun has joined the battle of Shi Ting and his strategy was proven effective. He can be much of help there. I don't think…"

"That's why you should stop asking him to help you!" She cut him off. Everyone could see that she was in the end of tether and nothing could ease the tension now. "He has fought in Shi Ting, and then brought to Wei by the Organization. And now you ask him to go again?! and to make it worse, you ask him to defeat all the remaining members of Organization XIII? Who do you think he was?! A slave that you can always order him to do anything like 'Lu Xun, help me here!' or 'Lu Xun, kill that Nobody!' or 'Hey, Lu Xun, you have to save another world!'. Is that who you think he is?! Listen, even we, the people of Wu, never ordering him around like that!"

Riku sighed in exasperation. "Shang Xiang, it isn't like that! I know you don't want Lu Xun to go and you are so worried with his safety. But please let him do it. I know we can count on him."

"Is that bad?" Asked Shang Xiang. She narrowed her eyes. "You're right. I'm worried about his safety and I don't want you to bring him." She gave a steady statement.

"Do you think it's only you that worried?!" A voice came behind her. It was Xing Cai's, she finally spoke up. "I, Kairi, you, we all worried so don't think you're the only one who happen to be the most pitiful one!" She stood closer to Shang Xiang, eyeing the princess with a defiant look.

"You don't understand the situation!" Shang Xiang fought back.

"I am! You're an egoist, Shang Xiang!" Xing Cai yelled. "Don't you think of other worlds that need his help?!"

King Mickey nodded in agreement. "Xing Cai got the point here."

"You!" She pointed at him. "Shut up and don't try to talk!"

"STOP!"

In both surprise and amazement, they all turned to the said person, who had been so quiet. Lu Xun finally spoke up, and he started it with silencing Shang Xiang, which made him received such glare from her.

"Shang Xiang," His voice softer, but it still firm. "At the start, when I got the Keyblades, I thought it in such arrogance that finally I have something to be proud of." He looked away, turning at the opened window. "Then, when we encounter the Nobodies in Shi Ting, I know that being a Keyblade master isn't an easy thing to do. There is so much to be done."

The princess was quiet, waiting for him to continue.

"…I'm sure both Sora and Riku know this, am I right." He turned to look at them, who then granted him with nod. He continued. "They know that it is something difficult and need much effort. That's why I want to do it." He curled his hand into a fist, showing his determination. "I have started my duty well, now it's time for me to finish it."

Sora and Riku gave him a smile, but Shang Xiang didn't. Her voice became softer now that she was talking to Lu Xun. "But, Xunie, do you know how dangerous it is? If Xemnas… ,or whoever he was, attack you with that thorn thing, you won't survive!"

He walked closer to her, placing both hands on her shoulder to assure her. "Shang Xiang, I won't lose. I will be alright."

"But what if you're killed?" She asked again.

He shook his head as a reply. "Don't give a question such as 'what if' and then followed by a negative thing. Why don't you ask something like 'what if you win'? That's a lot better."

She was unable to say anything.

"I understand you concern, Shang Xiang. You're really worried about me. I really appreciate it." The strategist continued with a small smile formed on his lips. "But please understand that I'm not someone you have to be worried about. I can take care of myself. I'm not a baby anymore, Shang Xiang."

She looked up at him, trying to oppose his statement. However, as soon as her glance met his, she found something different. His eyes now flashed with determination and eagerness, and was it only her imagination or not, he had that air of authority surrounding him. That what made her opened her mouth, but then closed again. She now realized that he wasn't Lu Xun she had known as a frail boy which needed to be watched and protected every time. She realized she had thought him wrong for a long time. He was someone different actually, someone who had his own strength and tried not to always rely on others, instead trying to do what he could by himself.

"Do you understand, Shang Xiang?" He continued. "Please let me join the fight. I will return and win for you. I promise."

After let out a loud sigh, she finally nodded, giving him a smile. "Alright, I will let you go. Just because you're the one who ask for."

He smiled, and she returned the smile. "That's my dear." He stroked her hair gently.

"But take care of yourself."

"I promise."

King Mickey cleared his throat, once again to draw everyone's attention. "So, now that everyone agree, when should we get going?"

"The faster, the better." Sora said.

"You mean…" Lu Xun asked. "Now?" And he receives a nod as an answer. "But, I haven't asked for permission from Lord Sun Ce yet!"

"Don't you worry, Lu Xun." Shang Xiang gave a pat to his shoulder. "I will speak to bro."

"So, who's going?" Riku looked at them.

"I can't go." King Mickey said. "I have something to do here. It's very important." Actually, Shang Xiang so wanted to ask him what was so important that made him couldn't join the final battle, when in the first time, he insisted Lu Xun on doing so. But then, she decided not.

"Donald and Goofy… well, we can just let them stay here. Who knows the Organization won't launch an attack again in China?" Sora added. "That only leaves me, Riku, and Lu Xun."

"That's more than enough." Lu Xun said.

"The girls stay here?" Shang Xiang asked, hands on hips. They nodded in unison.

"Okay!" Sora raised his fist. "Now that everything has been settled, let's go to the Gummy Ship!"

--

**Wu Capital City: Jian Ye, In the Middle of a Forest**

The six trailed in a small path. The forest was so quiet, and none of them wanted to break the solitude. They walked under the shadow of the tree, which flowers started to bloom. Birds started to look for foods to feed themselves and their children after a long rest in their nest due to the cold, long winter. Now that the spring had come, everything seemed to be back to normal, just like the first time.

They stopped their pace as soon as their eyes caught a sight of the Gummy Ship in front of them. It was definitely a weird and new thing for Lu Xun, Shang Xiang, and Xing Cai. Now was the time to say goodbye.

"Lu Xun?" Sora called.

"Yes?"

"Remember?" Sora took a glance his surrounding, before eyeing Lu Xun. "This is where we meet for the first time, don't we?"

He nodded. "Back then, I lost my hat and ended up here." Then he withdrew his Falcon. They turned to be Keyblades. "It was when I got these Keyblades. Soon after, everything will be over with one final battle."

Riku and Sora followed suit. Their Keyblades appear before them and they gripped the hilts. Sora with his Kingdom Key and Riku with his Way to Dawn. "Yeah, now it's time we finish this once and for all." The Dark Keyblade master said.

"Then everything will turn into the way it has to be." Sora added.

The three girls nodded. They smiled widely. "That's the spirit!"

"Anyway, Lu Xun." Shang Xiang walked closer to him, then she leaned closer to him to take a better look at his clothes. "You are still wearing this?"

"Oh shoot!" He smacked his forehead. "I forgot to change."

She shook her head. "Nah, that's okay. You look really cool wearing that." Then she took something from her pocket. It was the same star charm with the one she had lent him before. She chained it to the hilt of the Oathkeeper. "Take it with you. I hope it will be useful."

"Thanks." He gave her a smile.

"And…" She put off her headband and tied it on the Oblivion. "…this is for you too. Please give them back to me." Which actually meant, she wanted to say: 'You have to return alive'.

"I will, Shang Xiang." He nodded. "I will win the battle, return alive and give these back to you. Just wait for me here." He said firmly.

While they did so, Kairi then looked at Sora. She timidly asked him. "Sora, do you still have my luck-charm? Or did you lose it?"

"Oh!" Sora groped something from his pocket and then showed her the said thing. "This is it! You want it back?" He handed her the luck charm, which she didn't take in the end.

She shook her head. "Take that with you. You will need it." She placed the luck charm back to his hand and he took it back in return.

Among the three girls, Xing Cai was the most hesitant one to talk with Riku. Thinking about it, she was actually the only one who gave nothing to someone she love. However, the Shu warrior finally spoke up. "Sorry, Riku. But I don't have anything to give you. I don't have any charm. But…" She gave him a small smile. "I wish you luck and I will always waiting for you."

Riku smiled, before giving a light kiss on her forehead. "I don't need any star charm, Xing Cai, because you're the only star I want to have." That quickly made her blush, especially after the other giggled at them. Riku, however, was still as cool as ever.

After they all finished, Sora walked in to the gummy ship. "Okay, now that everything has settled, it's time for us to get going."

"Wait." Lu Xun placed a hand under his chin, tried to remember something. "The other Wu officers might still in front of my room and knocking the door for who knows how long! What should I do now?"

Shang Xiang slapped his back lightly. "Don't think of that too much. They deserve it after everything they have done last night." Then she grinned devilishly. "Let them waiting for you there 'till kingdom come!"

"Okay then."

Sora got into the Gummy ship, then followed by Riku. The same went to Kairi and Xing Cai as well, they started to leave the place. That only left Lu Xun and Shang Xiang there. As he took a first step to the Gummy Ship, he turned to find Shang Xiang standing still there, gazing at him with almost hurt eyes. That made him didn't have heart to leave her like that. He then turned around and walked over the princess.

"Shang Xiang…" His voice was barely audible, leaving only Shang Xiang to hear. "I'm sorry that I have to go."

She tried to be strong and hold back her tears. "You don't have to say sorry, Lu Xun. This is the last thing you should do as a Keyblade master, isn't it?" She smiled sadly. "Although it's hard for me to let you go, I have to be strong. This is the only thing I can do to help you."

In fact, it wasn't only difficult for the princess, but for Lu Xun too. He didn't want to go and leave Shang Xiang here. There's a part of the song he had sung the last night which said: '_There's nothing in this world I care more than you and me'_'. Didn't he sing this part too: '_Promise me we won't ever be separated_''? But they left him no choice and he should leave her. It was just for now.

Still, he was thankful that she would understand. "Thanks a lot, Shang Xiang." He paused for a moment to remember that night. "You know? Last night, when I decided to tell you everything, was New Year." He looked away from her. "If you have read my diary, which I'm sure you have, then you will find how I loathe New Year. It changed my life completely, from a very happy, peaceful life to a miserable one. I never want to celebrate it anymore. It was the most dreaded thing in my life. But then…" He turned his gaze at her. "… last night, everything changed. When I told you that I love you, and you said the same thing, I felt that it was the best day in my life. You, Shang Xiang, have changed my thought about New Year. I feel so bad to leave you now, after everything you've done to me."

She shook her head. "Please don't say that, Lu Xun. I understand that you have to go, and I don't want to be the one who hinder you from going." She took a look from the Gummy Ship. "You should go now. Sora and Riku is waiting."

He nodded and then did so. "I won't say goodbye, because I will return. I will see you soon." As he finally nearing the Gummy Ship, he took a last glance from her, he shouted out loud. "Shang Xiang, I will do the best for you!"

She raised two thumbs. "That's it, Lu Xun! Be a cool hero there and save the world! Oh, and don't forget to steal Sora's and Riku's glory!"

They shared the last look and smiled. Soon after, when the Gummy Ship departed, she was there alone. After staring at it for a bit long time, she decided to catch up with her two friends. She finally met them.

"Are you okay, Shang Xiang?" Xing Cai asked concernedly. "I understand about your feeling. Forgive me about earlier."

The princess smiled. "It's not your fault, Xing Cai. I'm the one who should apologize."

Kairi looked skyward. She was pondering for a moment before saying something. "Do you know why they keep going? Even though they have already known the risk? Do you all know why?"

The two shook their head in unison.

"It's because they know everything will be over soon."

--

**In the Gummy Ship**

Sora took a seat on a cockpit, and Riku did the same. Lu Xun, however, still felt unfamiliar with the transportation. What was a Gummy Ship? He didn't have any idea about it. It hadn't been invented yet. He surveyed each part of the Gummy Ship and asked Sora everything about it, which made him a little bit annoyed.

"Come on, Lu Xun! Enough with the question." That quickly silenced him. "We're going to save the world right?"

"But saving the world doesn't mean I can't ask you, right?" Lu Xun replied.

Riku then spoke for Sora. "The point Sora trying to tell you is that he too, doesn't know anything about this Gummy Ship at all. That's why he asked you to stop questioning, because he doesn't know the answer."

Sora rolled his eyes and turned to look at Riku. "Admit it, Riku. You don't know anything about this Gummy Ship too, do you?"

Riku decided not to answer the question. Lu Xun shrugged and took a seat on another cockpit. In front of them was a wide screened monitor which then suddenly turned on. The Chinese warrior was surprised at the time when a face of a squirrel appeared on the monitor. That made him jumped off his skin.

"Whoa! I've never seen a squirrel that big!" He shouted out loud. Then, the squirrel looked at him with a frown on its face before turning at Sora.

"Who's this, Sora?" Asked the squirrel. _Wow, it can talk to. Just like Donald and Goofy_. Lu Xun thought to himself.

Sora scratched the back of his head, trying to find an answer. "Well, he is a new Keyblade master actually."

"A new Keyblade master?" The squirrel shot its eyes to look at Lu Xun, which then made him backed away a few step. Perhaps he was afraid that this magnificent squirrel might eat him. However, the squirrel didn't seem to be harmful. "Hi! My name is Chip!"

"Uh…" He was hesitant to answer. "I'm Lu Xun, nice to… meet you?"

The squirrel laughed. "Oh, you're from China! No wonder why you don't have any idea about this Gummy Ship at all." Then Chip explained. "Gummy Ship is used to transport you from a world to another world. I, along with my partner, Dale, are helping you. Don't worry, I'm not this big! This is just an effect of the projector." And Chip explained everything, answering all of Lu Xun's question that was first asked to Sora.

Although he still understood nothing, he nodded.

Chip looked at Sora. "Well, Sora what is the destination?"

"The World that Never Was." He answered. "Anyway, since Lu Xun is new here, how about we ask him to be the pilot?"

"W-wha?" The Chinese warrior was shocked.

"Sounds good to me." Riku added. "What do you think, Chip?"

Chip rested its chin under its hand. "Quite a try. Give it a shot, Lu Xun!"

Lu Xun was flabbergasted and blinked for a moment. "No! I can't! What if we crash into… ummm… let's say… another thing up there?"

"You won't! Don't worry!"

Being forced to fly the Gummy Ship, he had no choice other than doing what they asked him to. "Well, don't blame me if something bad happen."

--

**The World That Never Was, The Brink of Despair**

The three got off from the Gummy Ship. Sora and Riku seemed to enjoy the journey, when Lu Xun was still panting heavily and still thanked the Heaven for their safety.

"For a beginner, you're quite good, Lu Xun!" Sora complimented.

"Quite good?!" He seemed not to be in his best mood now. "We're nearly crashed into that meteor and you say I'm good? This is the first and the last time I fly a flying object like Gummy Ship!"

"The most important thing is that you've missed it and we're safe now." Riku said coolly.

"And I have a heart attack now." Lu Xun muttered.

The three looked at the floating castle in front of them. Sora pointed his Keyblade to the castle, and suddenly a line of ray appeared before the Keyblade. When it hit the castle, there was a bridge of light appeared.

"Now we should get going. Xemnas is waiting."

* * *

Lu Xun and Shang Xiang are a bit evil in this chapter, isn't him? Hehehe...

Now you will see the battle! I promise it won't be long. I will update next Monday!

Anyway, Happy Chinese New Year to all of you! Zhu Ni Xin Nian Kuai Le!


	23. In the Deep Darkness

Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters belong to KOEI - Dynasty Warriors and Square Enix - Kingdom Hearts II

This story take place from Dynasty Warriors 5 and Kingdom Hearts II. ENJOY!!

Monday again... Well, I update at last. About the review, as usual, I will reply via message. Oh, anyway, If you're waiting about the battle scene, that you get it now. I worked hard to think about the battle scenario, I hope you'd like it. Oh, and if you like it, please don't forget to review.

And now, let's see what our heroes are doing...

* * *

**The World That Never Was, Hall of Empty Melodies**

The three Keyblade masters were now still on their way to the final battle. However, of course the minions wouldn't let them go so easily. Before they encounter the final boss, they had to pass the Nobody-filled battlefield. Still, thanks to the Nobodies, they could gain more experience (just like in the game ^-^).

"FIRE!"

One more Nobody was slain, thanks to Lu Xun's Fire magic. Correction, it wasn't Fire magic anymore. It was Firaga magic

"That's the last." He said, panting from the exhaustion.

"The last?" Riku repeated in a questioning tone. "There are still so many of them."

His eyes widened in surprise. "Still so many?! How are we going to defeat all of them?!"

"This is better than to kill people right?"

Lu Xun turned to look at Sora, who quickly facing away from him. Although he had just done it once, the memory of killing people by his own hand appeared on his mind, as if it was always haunting him. For Sora, it was far lot better slaying Nobodies than to slay people, even if it was in war.

The Chinese warrior knew how heartbreaking it was to kill people, seeing them writhing in pain before they finally met their demise. He always did it in war, that's why he could understand the other Keyblade master's feeling. "Yeah, it is better this way. I'd rather killing Nobodies than killing people."

"So, do like it, being a Keyblade master?" Asked Sora, still facing away.

"Yes." He answered. "Better than being a strategist."

This time, Sora turned around. As his gaze met with Lu Xun's, the strategist knew he was angry at him for something he didn't know. The glare was shot directly into his eyes. "Then why that time you gave those Keyblades to Xigbar?! Why did you say you hate it most when you were chosen as a Keyblade master?!"

Lu Xun was taken aback by his sudden question. He didn't expect Sora to remember the past even. Now, how was he going to explain? "Wait, Sora. It's just…"

Before he had finished his sentence, Sora had already grabbed his collar. He yelled at Lu Xun with a voice that made even Riku became startled. "You do that! You gave those Keyblade to that damned Organization! WHY? If you really like being a Keyblade master, then you won't do that!"

Hearing those words reminded Lu Xun of that event, which later made him provoked. He fought back with an equally loud yell while at the same time, tried to release himself. "I don't have choice, dammit! I did it to save Shang Xiang! If you were me; if Kairi was the one there, and Xigbar placed a dagger so close to her neck, what would you DO?! Don't say you will just let her to be killed!"

"At least you didn't have to say something like that!"

"ENOUGH YOU TWO!" finally Riku spoke up, shouting to stop them from fighting to each other. When Sora released his grip, Riku continued. "What do you think you two are doing?! We are here to encounter the villain, the Organization XIII! Do you realize that whilst you're quarreling with each other, the people out there from many worlds rely on three of us! We don't have time to fight among each other and instead, focus on defeating our foe! This isn't what we should be doing." He paused to let them digest his words. "I don't know what are you talking about but from what you have said I understand that both of you have to understand each other." He turned to look at Sora. "Sora, I know how mad you were when Lu Xun said he hated being a Keyblade master. But you should know that it was Shang Xiang who was being taken hostage. Think of it, Sora. How can you just let someone you love most killed in front of you?" Then he looked at Lu Xun. "And Lu Xun, you should think first before speak something. A strategist, from what I know, has to be able to control his own emotion. That's a good quality of a strategist, not to be controlled by situation but, controlling the situation itself. You should know that every word you speak, even the single one, will affect the others."

The two finally fell silent. None of them dare to say anything.

Riku sighed. "Alright then, maybe we can just continue?"

Before the two could answer, an unseen voice was heard behind them. "I guess not…"

When the three turned around to look at the speaker, it appeared to be a man in a black cloak, which definitely meant that he was one of the members of the Organization. He smirked at them. "Well, are you talking about me?"

"YOU!" Lu Xun stepped front, pointing accusing finger at the man. "Xigbar! You're the one who caused everything! I shall slay you for that by my own hands!" Then, he took a tight grip of his Keyblades.

At this, Xigbar laughed. "You want to defeat me? Alone?"

"We will help!" Sora and Riku shouted in a unison, which then silenced by Lu Xun.

"You two, continue to the next area! I will take care of him!" He commanded.

Knowing that nothing would change the Chinese warrior's mind, the two exchanged glances, before finally nodded and leave the place where Lu Xun and Xigbar will fight. To the three surprise, Xigbar didn't stop them. He just let them go easily. Perhaps he to, wanted a one-on-one duel with Lu Xun.

"Let them go." Xigbar grinned maliciously. "The other members will take care of them. And you, you're mine to destroy!"

"Hmph!" He smiled confidently. "Prove it then, let's see who will be the winner."

Lu Xun stood firmly in his duel stance. He readied his two Keyblades and prepare for any surprise attack. Waiting for the enemy to strike first, and then counter the attack would be a good strategy. So, he didn't move an inch, but his eyes kept focused on his foe.

"Why don't you come to attack, Keyblade master? Afraid?" Asked Xigbar with a mocking tone.

"The same question goes to you. Why don't you attack first then?"

He chuckled darkly. "Well, if you say so."

In just a matter of second, Xigbar had disappeared from his sight.

"Xigbar?" He shot his eyes at any random directions, but found nothing. "Where are you?! Running away?!" He started to lower his guard, running back and forth to find his enemy.

When he finally stopped running, a laser hit nearly hit him from behind. Being quick on his feet, he quickly dodged the attack by jumping to another side. Perhaps it was a pure luck that he could miss the attack since he had grown unaware of the fight. After landed on his feet, he quickly turned around and stood up, only to find Xigbar had already aimed his gun arrows at him, ready to shot him anytime. At this, Lu Xun could do nothing other than freeze on where he stood.

"So, is all you've got, Keyblade master?"

"We don't have that kind of weapon in China." He answered nonchalantly, showing no hint of fear. "That must be something useful in battle, if it has been invited in my era, isn't it? It's a pity if hasn't been invented yet. I think the only thing can prevent someone from being shot is just the REFLECT magic, am I right?"

Xigbar laughed at this. "So, the Wu strategist still has a humor sense after all, even if he nearing his death. How unfortunate that you can't return to invent this weapon." He started to press the trigger. "Well, I don't believe it will be so easy to get rid of a Keyblade master. Goodbye, Lu Xun."

"You don't need any goodbye, Xigbar. The battle isn't over yet."

It quickly startled Xigbar. He had already shot him, only to be reflected by an unseen barrier which appeared out of no where. Seeing Xigbar's dumbfounded face, Lu Xun smirked in satisfaction.

"Were does that thing come from?!" He asked exasperatedly.

It was Lu Xun turn to laugh. "It is a best thing not to speak in the middle of the battle or it will break your concentration. That's a very basic lesson I learn as a strategist." He said arrogantly, which was a rare thing since he wasn't a type to boast about himself. Perhaps to provoke Xigbar. "When you were talking, I have spelt a reflect magic, haven't I? You just didn't notice that."

And it was successful. A scowl appeared on Xigbar's face. "You haven't seen my true strength yet!"

Then, he disappeared again. Afraid of doing the same mistakes, this time Lu Xun just stood there, without lowering his defense. To prevent him from receiving any damage from a surprise attack, he chanted a spell of a reflect magic once again. As he had thought, Xigbar teleported himself behind him. Unfortunately, when he turned around, suddenly the ground changed its shape, which made him harder to move.

"What is this?!" Lu Xun looked down at the floor. It was now only allowing a narrow path for him to walk or run to dodge Xigbar's attack. While he was just standing on the ground, he could see Xigbar smirked from above. To his surprise, his villain was able to float in the air.

"Now you know better than to fight me, boy!" He withdrew his gun arrows once again. "This place is my territory. I can manipulate the space and everything inside. Don't you dare to face me here."

Lu Xun gritted his teeth in anger. This battle was far too difficult to him. How could he win this battle? If only he could find a way to stop him from controlling the place.

Before he could think of any idea, the reflect magic had worn off. Just in timing, Xigbar shot him mercilessly, which he found it difficult to dodge every single laser, due to the narrow path he was allowed to move. Xigbar laughed as he saw the Chinese warrior running away from every shot while kept shooting him.

"I start to enjoy this battle." He said loudly, letting Lu Xun to hear what he said.

Only thinking how to escape the attack, he just kept running and running, unable to fight back his enemy's words. _Xigbar, you won't get away with this._ He though inwardly. The laser kept following him, as if chasing him where ever he ran to until he got attacked.

He waited for the seemingly endless attack to be stopped. But it didn't come soon. His feet grew weary and he started to be reckless on his move, and his pace became slower. What made it worse was that now Xigbar became more eager to attack him. All of those factors caused him to stumble and fell on one knee. Before finally being able to stand up, a laser had already hit his upper arms. Luckily, the laser just passed dangerously close to his skin. Still, it then granted him with a long bleeding stripe on his arm. He clasped his arm to the wound to stop the blood.

He looked up to Xigbar when finally the villain stopped the attack. He laughed at the sight. "So, Lu Xun, how's that? Fun for running exercise?" At this, Lu Xun wanted so much to do a high jump and kill him. But his lack of energy now made that impossible for him.

"Arms, reload!" Xigbar too, finally stopped the attack. Looked like his gun arrows needed to be charged again. Once again, he disappeared and the ground turned to the way it was. By this time, Lu Xun had finally able to stand on his feet, although he found it slightly difficult due to all the running. Before he could regain much strength, Xigbar had already appeared. This time not behind him but in front of him.

Lu Xun was panting, ignoring the blood that now streamed down freely to his lower arm. "SO, that's your full power?!"

Xigbar was taken aback by that. He though that the Keyblade master in front of him had already given up. "I know you're just snarling, but inside, you're trembling in fear, don't you?" He chuckled, before it turned to be a laugh. "Quite amusing, but why don't you just surrender now?"

"Surrender?" He repeated the word. "Why should I surrender, when I've win the battle?"

"Win?" Xigbar's laughter grew louder. "Am I deaf or are you so desperate to win? How can you win the battle in that condition? You have seen our power difference right? A hundred years too fast for you to challenge me on a one-on-one duel."

Lu Xun closed his eyes. The confident smile was still visible on his lips. "Well, maybe my power is still below you…"

Xigbar cut him off. "Ha! You have admitted it! You know you can't win but you still try!"

He ignored Xigbar. "…But, the one who is controlled by fear…" He pointed to him. "…is you, Xigbar! Your fight! I understand everything now, that you fight just because you want to kill me quickly to finish your task, right? Not because you are controlled by an eagerness to fight your enemy but by fear! That's why you do everything that I can't do. That's the second lesson, win your own heart before win the enemy!"

Being accused like that, Xigbar curled his hand into a fist. "Me? I fear you?"

He nodded as an answer. "If you don't, than you will most likely fight in a fair way. Not using such power when you know your enemy doesn't master any of them." He sent a stern look to Xigbar. "I don't fear any of your abilities. I will defeat you!"

Using one hand, he threw the Oathkeeper as high as he could, when the other hand took a tighter grip of the Oblivion. Then, he ran over Xigbar to charge him with such speed. It would be too easy if the member of the organization just took the hit. And it was happen actually. He teleported himself to avoid the attack, once again.

"You think such reckless attack will work against me?" A voice behind him appeared.

"Do you think I just strike you without thinking?" Then, in a swift movement, Lu Xun raised his Oblivion and shouted. "GATHER!"

It was too late for Xigbar. Before he could avoid the magic, it had absorbed him and made him unable to move away. When he looked up, above him was the Oathkeeper. It fell right to him.

"FREEZE!"

It happened in a same time. Lu Xun pointed his sword and a crystal flashed from the tip of the oblivion, making Xigbar was now paralyzed under the Blizzard magic. Then, a thunder struck him from the Oathkeeper. Pure luck or perhaps a well-planned tactic?

"Yes!" Lu Xun raised his hand as the Oathkeeper back to his grip. He caught it quickly before it fell to the ground. while Xigbar still under the spell of Reflect magic and Blizzard magic, the Chinese warrior ran over him and struck him using both Keyblades. delivering a final blow, the ice shattered and Xigbar was break free from the magic. As soon as he finished the attack, he flipped back and back to his duel stance.

"How is that?!" Asked Lu Xun with a mocking tone. "Now I remember ever seeing that weapon! In my time, it is called crossbow. The only difference is that crossbow shoots arrow while yours shoots laser." He explained, which actually was to mock him.

"Clever little sneak! How can you…!?" Before finished his sentence, Xigbar had already fell on his knees. Panting slightly, the freeshooter knew that the battle was already over. He had used all of his strength, but in the end, he was defeated. Maybe the Keyblade master was right when he say that he feared him. The gun arrows disappeared from his hand "I'm defeated by the likes of you?!"

Lu Xun turned away, facing the door that would lead to next area. "And the last lesson, never underestimate your enemy, whoever he is. Because, even the one with the least power has an opportunity to win a battle. Every fight, every battle is unpredictable." He looked up, trying to recall something. "Remember when you took Shang Xiang as a hostage, and you slapped her there and threatened her? That's what encourage me most to defeat you. That's where I got the power."

As he walked way, the member of the organization met his fate. Dark thorns were circling him before he vanished in the darkness. Without turning back, Lu Xun stepped into the next room, trying to catch up with his other friend.

As he continued walking, he stopped when he remembered something. "Oh, I forgot to use Firaga magic, my only maxed magic yet." He then shrugged. "Oh well, who cares. At least I won the battle. The other lesson is not to rely on one's power only, but using others power is necessary."

--

**The World That Never Was, Proof of Existence**

Meanwhile, Riku and Sora kept pacing. The dark Keyblade master was feeling a slight guilt for leaving his fellow behind to face Xigbar alone. Would he be okay? "Do you think it's a good decision to let him fight Xigbar alone? What if something bad happen to him?"

Sora laughed as an answer. "Although he looks more like a thinker type than a fighter, he has a great might that one day could surpasses both of us. Not to mention that he has a cunning mind that could trick Xigbar to his own downfall, you know? Don't judge the book by its cover."

"Well, if you say soo."

The two stopped as they arrived in a place. Since the place had so many tombstones, they guessed that it must have been a graveyard, which was true. It was a graveyard to the Organization. Most of them were glowing with a red light, when only a few radiates blue light. There was a reading on each tombstone. Being interested on those, Sora read every writings on the blue tombstones.

"Let's see… Luna Diviner… Flurry of Dancing Flames… Melodious Nocturne… Key of Destiny…" Sora scratched the back of his head, puzzled with those words. "I wonder what those words mean."

Riku placed a hand under his chin. He had seen this place before but he could understand nothing from that. Then, he read the writings on every tombstone, without missing even one. He realized something now, what the blue light and red light meant. He smiled inwardly while spoke up to Sora. "Lu Xun has defeated Xigbar."

Sora widened his eyes in surprise. "How could you know, Riku?"

He shook his head, trying to lie to avoid more time wasting. "Just guessing. Now, I will stay here. Sora, continue to the next area. I will be waiting for Lu Xun and I will catch up with you soon, Sora."

The other Keyblade master obviously didn't get what he meant. He tilted his head in confusion. "Why I should continue when you stay here? I will be waiting for him with you!"

"Just go, Sora!" Riku ordered. "Besides, I have something to do here."

At this, Sora decided against asking him further. He then walked toward the door. Taking a last look from his friend, he spoke for before leaving. "Well, take care, Riku."

"I will." He nodded. "Anyway, perhaps you will find an enemy out there. You too, please take care."

Riku saw his friend's retreating form. Until Sora was out of his sight, he sighed on relief. Of course he wouldn't just stay there and do nothing and waiting for Lu Xun entire time. It would be a real absolute time-wasting. When he heard Sora said 'Luna Diviner' from a blue tombstone, he knew that one of the member of the organization still there. Saïx was still there. Yes, the blue tombstones meant that the member each writings referred to was still alive, when the read ones meant the member had already joined with the eternal darkness. When he read the 'Freeshooter', written on the red tombstone, he knew that Lu Xun had successfully defeat Xigbar. However, Sora didn't know any single thing of it. Explanation would serve nothing other than another time wasting.

Riku walked toward a door behind the tombstone which had the 'Luna Diviner' written on. As he stepped closer and touched it, the door beamed a light. He quickly shut his eyes to close.

When he finally dared to open his eyes, he found that he was standing on an empty hall, where he could see the moon shone so brightly, almost too close for him as if the moon was ready to fall upon him. Where was he, anyway? The hall was quite big, but it was abnormally silent, as if it had been waiting for him. The only thing the Dark Keyblade master knew was that actually, _someone_ must have been there to _greet_ him.

And it was right. He received a greeting, but not with a 'hello' like people would usually do, nor that he expected so. Instead, when he looked up, he found a black cloaked man floating above him. A great claymore in his hand, ready to attack him. The floating man then jumped from the high. With his claymore pointed to Riku, he jabbed him using the weapon, only to be dodged. He expected nothing less from the Dark Keyblade master. It would be too easy and tedious if he successfully struck him so effortlessly.

Still recovering from his shock, Riku turned to find Saïx had already stood up straight in front of him. As usual, the Luna Diviner smiled coldly at him. "I've been waiting for you, Riku, since the very time we encountered each other in Mount Ding Jun. I guess you have already forgotten it, haven't you?"

Riku kept his face expressionless. "How can I forget?"

"Is that because of that girl, Xing Cai? Because she was nearly killed?" Asked the villain.

"That's none of your business." Then, he charged him. Running toward him, he kept his move unreadable.

Saïx predicted that he would certainly receive a slash. That was why he raised his claymore in front of him in an attempt to parry the attack. However, little did he know that he was being tricked by Riku. When the Dark Keyblade master was on his attack range he started to point the Keyblade to Saïx, who had already prepared to resist the attack. But, Riku wasn't going to waste energy on a useless attack. Instead, a lightning formed on the edge of his Keyblade, before it finally struck Saïx. The claymore wielder backed away few steps after the surprise attack. When his eyes met Riku's, he still couldn't guess what expression he was holding. It was as if the strike he had inflicted to Saïx didn't satisfy him at all.

"You're just lucky, Riku." He regained his composure. "You want to see me die fighting?"

Still, Riku's face was still cold as ever, not wanting to show any hint of expression. "Bring it on."

"Fine then."

Saïx lowered his weapon. He turned away from Riku and gazed at the moon that shone brightly in the dark sky outside the hall. Riku watched it with narrow eyes, while still on his duel stance. He was aware of any surprise attacks.

"Moon, shine down!" Saïx then floated to the air when a ray of light beamed to him. His claymore was now turned to be a more deadly weapon than before. The wielder himself was now looked more powerful than before, as if he had absorbed the moon's power. But still, as if nothing had happened, Riku didn't' flinched a bit. He stood still there, just eyeing the sudden change in front of his eyes.

By this time, Saïx had transformed himself into a berserk state, one that was dreaded most. At seeing how Riku kept himself looked so defiant, he became enraged.

"Be gone!"

Then the enraged man swiped everything on the floor using his claymore. That included Riku. When he did so, a circle of energy appeared on the ground that stuck everything on the floor. When he was nearing Riku, he gave a final blow using his claymore. With one quick movement, Riku flipped back to avoid the powerful attack.

While his feet landed on the ground, the claymore had already struck him another merciless attack, which he was miraculously avoided. He stood on his feet and quickly turned around and used the Dark Keyblade to block another strike from the berserk Saïx. Their weapon collided into a deadlock. Of course, due to lack of power, Riku found it impossible for winning the deadlock.

"Do you feel it? The moon's power?" Saïx asked, while pressing his weapon hard against the Dark Keyblade. He did it as if he didn't need any power at all. It was way too easy for him.

Riku ignored the question. He kept concentrating on the deadlock, which he knew he could not win. Although he had used all of his power beneath him, the claymore didn't even move a single inch away from him, which made him started to give up as his hands grew weary.

Saïx smirked at this. As he overpowering himself, he shouted out loud. "All shall be lost to you!"

The Dark Keyblade then wrenched from its master's tight grip. It grounded and made a loud clattering voice, which echoed through out the empty hall. Riku fell to the ground, but his hand moved in an attempt to move aside. It was lucky for him to do so in such a short moment, because Saïx had already granted him another strike. Riku rolled on the ground, trying to retrieve his Keyblade. However, of course Saïx wouldn't let him do it so easily.

As he quickly be able to stand on his feet, he quickly ran away from Saïx, knowing that he wouldn't win using his bare hand only. As he got closer to the keyblade, his hand extended to reach it and grabbed it by its hilt. Just before he did so, however, Saïx had already appeared between him and the Keyblade.

"You should be more careful, Keyblade master!"

At this, Riku was too late to move away from his attack. The member of the organization swung his claymore at him, and he wasn't fast enough to dodge it, nor to defend himself. He received a slash on his side which caused him to be thrown to the wall. The Dark Keyblade master winched in pain, but not letting any voice to come out from his mouth. No, he wasn't going to show that he had actually grown weary after the deadlock.

This time, Saïx had already stood in front of him, while he hadn't been able to stand. The weirdest thing was that Riku did nothing to defend himself. This made Saïx either confused or pleased. As he had predicted, the man standing in front of him pointed the claymore at him. "A good fight, Riku." He said. "But now you know you can do nothing. If I am to kill you now, you will once again live in the darkness. This time an eternal darkness." The edge of the claymore was so close to him now, threatening him to stab him if he dared to move.

"I won't." He answered simply, still panting. "I have found my light, the shining star, and I won't lose it."

Then, the sharp edge of the spike on the claymore brushed against his cheek, leaving a scar on it. "Your light? What could it do to save you?" Saïx then looked away, pointed to the moon. "The moonlight has outshined that shining star to a nonexistence. Now there's nothing left to you than the darkness."

Riku lowered his head, but his voice still firm and clearly heard. "That star wouldn't so easily faded away from my eyes. It is just you that can't see the light, which I pity you for that." Riku then raised his head. He shot his eyes to look at the moon, before a smile formed on his lips. It made Saïx puzzled. "Look, now, can you see the star?"

Saïx turned around. And now what he saw utterly shocked him. He could see the star-filled sky. One of them which shone most brightly was on the highest. Why could he see those stars but not the moon? Then he realized something. There was a ring of light circling a dark ball. An eclipse.

"No! The moon!" Saïx ran over to get a better view of the now large black orb. At the same time, he was back into his normal form, along with his claymore. "How can that be?"

Riku stood up, and while Saïx was still distracted by the eclipse, he had already retrieved the Dark Keyblade. After a long time with being so silent, this time he spoke up. "Fighting with rage won't get you anywhere. If you're being calm and able to take control of yourself, you will win, even the very uphill battle." He turned his eyes to look at now weakened organization's member. "I have predicted that today, an eclipse will occur. That's why I am waiting for it to happen before I slay you."

Just after he said so, he charged toward Saïx. Riku was fast on his feet, making him easier to strike before his villain could dodge the attack. He gave his enemy relentless attacks. Before he ended it, he focused his power and all on the weapon he wield. He jumped, and gave Saïx a final blow.

The battle was over, as Saïx finally fell on one knee. The claymore was released from his hand and it suddenly vanished in the darkness. As he looked up at Riku, he could see a triumphant smile appear on his face. So, he was waiting for the eclipse the entire time.

"You grow stronger, Riku." He said.

Riku shook his head. "It is because of _her_. Had it not for her, I wouldn't win this battle." Then he turned away, walking toward the exit of the room. "She gave me power and will to fight you."

"A heart…" As Saïx started to fade away in the darkness, he said for the last time. "… if only I have a heart."

Riku stopped his pace. He turned around and replied, just before Saïx disappeared. "You should never join Organization XIII. You won't get a heart by joining them." He sighed. "If you hadn't joined this organization, you wouldn't have been so heartless like now."

"Is that true?" Saïx lowered his head as the darkness consumed his being. "If only I have a heart, I will feel guilty and regret."

Before his enemy disappeared completely from his sight, Riku had already exited the place. He was back to the seemingly a graveyard place. When he looked down to the tombstone, he caught a glimpse of red light, which must mean that he had already defeated Saïx. He smiled and turned his gaze to the ceiling. "Thanks, Xing Cai."

"And what was that 'Thanks, Xing Cai' for, eh?"

A voice came behind him. He quickly became aware of his surrounding. Turning around, he found it none other than the one and only Lu Xun, which grinned widely at him. That made Riku sighed in relief. Lu Xun walked toward him.

"Well, what are you doing here? Where's Sora?" He asked.

"There something I should settle here." Riku answered simply. "Sora must have been in the very front. We have to catch up with him." He walked pass Lu Xun and opened a door which let them to the further area. This time, Lu Xun grabbed Riku's hand, then forced the Dark Keyblade master to face him.

"What's wrong? Why's with the rush?" Asked Lu Xun concernedly, a frown appeared on his face. "Have… just fighting?"

Riku then realized that he still had that scar on his face. He placed his hand on his cheek. "Yes, I have. I've just fighting someone just like what you've done with Xigbar before." He then caught a sight of Lu Xun's wounded arm, which he was certain he got it from fighting with Xigbar. "How about you? What's with that wound?"

"Oh," The Chinese warrior released his grab and looked to his wound. He quickly clasped his hand on it. "Just a small cut. It's nothing." Lu Xun then took a step forward. "Let's go. We'd better catch up with Sora. He must be waiting for us now."

Riku nodded, and as they exited the place, the door closed behind him, allowing them no way return. But they put no heed on it. They weren't going to return until they defeat the final enemy.

--

**The World That Never Was, Ruin and Creation's Passage**

_Keep pacing… Don't look behind…_

Sora was now so desperate to meet his two fellows. They hadn't caught him up like what they had promised him to. Was there something wrong? And what was that tombstones mean? Why did it look like Riku was hiding something? Was he really waiting for Lu Xun? Maybe that wasn't his only purpose. He was so worried with them.

But still, he should keep continuing like what Riku had told him to. Now that he had slain all the Nobodies that stand on his way, he advanced further, although he wanted so much to turn back to find the two that he had left behind. Somehow he felt so guilty to leave them there.

When he almost reached the top of the passage, a dark portal appeared before the door that would lead him to the altar of the final battle. That only meant one thing, there was still a member of the Organization alive, and he should defeat the remaining organization, whoever he was. He welcomed the newcomer by readying his Keyblade, to attack or counterattack whenever needed.

As the dark portal closed, a figure in a black cloak gazed at him. This time, his face wasn't covered by the black hood anymore. "Eh? Who're you?!"

Sora didn't seem to know the man either. Still, he answered the answer hesitantly. "Erm… me? Well, I'm Sora."

The unknown man widened his eyes in surprise. "Sora? Oh, no! The Keyblade masters have infiltrated our HQ!" He shouted frantically, before then calmed himself down in no time, which made Sora titled his head to one side in confusion of this man weird act. Before introducing himself, he raised his hand and waved at him. "I'm Demyx."

This time, Sora couldn't help but scratched his head. What was he going to do now? "Ummm… gladly, step aside, please. I want to meet your boss."

"Huh? Why's that?"

"Because… ummm…" Sora tried to think of a good lie. Then he found a good idea. "Because we have an appointment to do. Well, we're going to talk about… ummm… saving the planet!"

Demyx frowned. He couldn't answer.

Sora crossed his arms over his chest. "Oh, so you want me to report this to your boss?" He started to do some acting.

The member of the organization raised his hand. "Oh, please don't! You may pass!"

_How easy…_ Sora thought to himself. Walking toward the doorway, he lowered his guard and being so unaware of his enemy. Perhaps he though he had tricked his enemy successfully. That what made him a LOT to be overconfident.

Which he didn't.

Because, as he got closer to the door, Demyx whispered in a low voice. "Do you think Xemnas would care about saving the planet?" He said in a dark, mysterious tone, which then made Sora turned to look at him.

"Huh?"

As soon as his glance met with the man, he received a blow from something hard. To his luck, he was able to jump back to dodge the attack. As his feet touch the ground, he looked at Demyx, who looked so mad at him.

"Do you think you could trick me so easily?" He pointed his sitar to the Keyblade master. "Xemnas said to defeat ANYONE who dares to step in to this castle. No one, absolutely no one, may ruin his plan."

Sora stood up, still eyeing the man. He replied the man with a voice full of confidence. "Oh yeah? Then tell your boss the Keyblade masters are here to save the world and ruin everything he has planned!" He brandished his Keyblade. "Now, get out of my way! Before I slay you too!"

"Oh, I won't." Demyx shook his head. "I will fight you. Before you get to Xemnas, you have to defeat me first. If you can't, then you're no match to him."

"Fine, then!"

Without thinking of any tactics, Sora had charged him, both hands held the hilt of the Keyblade tightly. He didn't have any idea that perhaps doing that would be a mistake to him. He didn't see Demyx's grin. When the organization's member was finally in his attack range, he slashed his Keyblade. But still, it would be too easy for him if Demyx just take the hit and he won the fight. And it was way too impossible.

Just a second after that, Demyx disappeared from his sight. Being a bit too reckless, Sora dropped his defense. "Hey, Demyx, where're you?" He shouted. No answer other than the echo of his voice. That made him so exasperated. "Are you running away?! Coward!"

It was then another yell was heard throughout the place. Demyx's voice. "Dance water, dance!" He started to play his sitar, which then creating a very terrible voice.

Sora plugged his ears using both hands to prevent himself from being deaf. "Argh! Stop that! It hurts my ears!" He felt like his drum ears going to explode.

"Hey! Look there!" Demyx stopped playing just for drawing Sora's attention, only to then create a huge number of water clones and then continued playing. "40 second left!" He shouted in a tune, as if he was singing.

"40 second?" Sora asked in a disbelieving tone, then looked at the creatures surrounding him. "To defeat them all?"

As a reply, Demyx continued singing. "37 second left, still 50 remain…"

In a very short amount of time, Sora tried frantically to find an idea on his mind, only to find nothing. He kept attacking desperately to no avail. There's no way he could finish the 50 creatures in only 40 second. Slashing, stabbing, jabbing, swinging his Keyblade in frustration, he knew he had to use a strategy to slay them all.

"24 second left, still 37 remain…" Demyx continued his song, which made Sora grew more frustrated.

Then he remembered his favorite magic of all, the magic that could easily defeat so many foes in almost as fast as a second. While still attacking the creatures, Sora let out a shout. "GATHER!"

And he was successful. The water clones stuck on a large shining ball in the middle of the battlefield, making them unable to move again. Sora shouted a 'YES!' before easily slew them all with just one slash that he almost did effortlessly. He did the same to slay the other creatures, causing him to finish all of the 50 clones before time out.

"Uh-oh!" Demyx finally stopped that miserable music that he played. "Now is time to be serious, I guess."

"So, you're not serious all the time?!" Sora looked slightly annoyed. "Those clones you made are no match for me, you know!"

Demyx shot him a glare, which made Sora stepped back because of the surprise. "Alright, then." He raised his hand to the air when the other still holding the sitar. "Water!"

But nothing happen. This just made Sora laughed. "So, what's that, huh?"

Before his question answered, a bubble fell from the sky. One of them almost fell on top of him. He quickly dodged the attack by using doing a quick run continuously. But of course that consumes much energy too. But, perhaps Sora wasn't as stupid as Demyx thought. Using that opportunity, Sora did the quick run while kept getting closer to Demyx, who still busy summoning more bubble by playing his sitar. He seemed too enjoyed and distracted on that weapon of his that he didn't realize that Sora was nearing him now.

Sora wasn't a type who would attack someone from behind. So he gave a pat to Demyx shoulder. The sitar player turned around to face him. But before he could meet Sora's glance, the Keyblade master had already attacked him by the Keyblade, which causing him to be thrown to the edge of the platform.

"Take that!" Sora smiled triumphantly. One hand on hip when the other holding the Keyblade.

Demyx tried to stand on his feet. He gave a dangerous look at Sora. Narrowing his eyes, he replied with a low voice. "Not bad… not bad… now let's see how you handle this!"

Once again he started playing the sitar, then the water clones re-appeared. This time lesser than the first one which made Sora sure that he would be able to defeat them all easier. But when Sora heard the verse Demyx sang, he was utterly surprised that he couldn't sure whether he heard it right or not. "10 seconds for 10 creatures… will he success like the first one?"

Sora didn't know what to do at the first time. He did the Magnega magic once again, but this time, as the clones move faster and freer than before, it was hard for him to gather them all by using his magic alone.

He knew that he won't win this battle. Thinking in despair, suddenly he heard Demyx stopped singing. This time he said something Sora. "Kairi has a secret to tell you. It's a pity you're going to die that you won't know it."

Sora didn't answer, not that he need to. There were still about three creatures left but the only time remained was just three second. _Forgive me, Kairi…_ he muttered silently. He almost stopped his attack and just let the clones threatened him by their existence.

Faster than the flash of lighting, he found three Keyblades flying, perhaps it was being thrown by whoever someone behind him. One was flying above his head when the other two on each of his sides, one from left and one from left. They hit the three water clones, and they disappeared. Somehow, the Keyblades didn't fell to the ground and instead flying back to behind him to where it was, just like boomerangs. With that, Demyx music was stopped.

"No way!" Demyx shouted. "How can he slay them in just 10 seconds?!"

Once again, he received a pat on his shoulder. When he turned back, he found himself once again flying after being attacked by Sora before grounded. This time, Sora had stood before him before he managed to get up. The Keyblade master brandished his sword, threatening to stab him.

"W-wait!" Demyx raised his hands in an attempt to defend himself. "If you kill me now, you won't ever know Kairi's secret!"

Sora smiled mockingly. "I can just ask her when I've defeated Xemnas. Whatever your reason is…" He paused. "…Your time is over, Demyx"

Then it was true. Dark thorn surrounded the sitar player. He started to fade away while still looking at Sora. "Okay, I give up. I will tell you her secret." Just before he vanished in darkness, he spoke the last sentence. "Her secret is that… she loves you so much." When the last word being said, he faded away completely, leaving no hint for Sora to see him, nor to reply.

"That secret…" Sora looked dreamy for a while before continuing. "I have already known that from the very beginning, you know?"

Now he gazed at the door in front of him. As he decided to continue, he then remembered something. Whose Keyblades were they? Then he remembered the only Keyblades masters except him. They must be… behind him!

He turned away, and found Lu Xun and Riku were running over him. Now that the three already gathered again, they looked at each other, thankful that they were all in a good condition after the continuous battles.

"So, how's that?" Asked Lu Xun to Sora.

"Well, you see." Sora answered. Hint on exhaustion still could audible. "Thanks to you two, I finally defeat him."

Riku smiled. "That's nothing."

It was then Sora caught a sight of Lu Xun's wounded arm and Riku's scarred cheek. It seemed that now Sora knew that Riku had faced someone on a battle. Then he asked the two. "You're wounded from a battle?"

They looked at each other before nodded. "Well, yeah." Then Lu Xun said, jokingly. "Isn't you too get a deaf ears from the previous battle?"

"You're right." He said matter-of-factly, or almost.

Then Sora raised his Keyblade. "HEAL!" As he did so, light surrounded them, along with shining green leaves that joined the light. When it dimmed away, they found themselves cured by Sora's Curaga magic.

"So, only Sora could do that?" Asked Lu Xun.

"Because." An answer from Sora. "Riku doesn't have a magic ability like us, and you can't do not because you don't have that ability but…" He trailed off his word. "…you always use Firaga magic when the other magic are just still low level. That includes your Cure magic, which still very weak and almost useless."

"I have used the other from the battle before you know." Lu Xun said, which then he got an astonished look from Sora.

"You ALWAYS use Firaga because you're a pyromaniac."

"I'm not." Lu Xun denied, slightly irritated.

"You are."

"No."

"Yes."

Riku could do nothing other than to see the two arguing. After watching long enough, he continued walking toward the door, leaving them finishing their own problem.

Finally Lu Xun and Sora realized that Riku was no longer there. They looked at each other before ran toward the next door, into the next area of the World that Never Was, where Xemnas had been waiting for them.

--

**The World That Never Was, Altar of Naught**

"Wait, Riku!"

As they climbed the long stairway, they finally found Riku stood in front of a giant twin door. Next to it was an equally huge heart-shaped thing which surface was just like the moon. When they finally stood beside the Dark Keyblade master, he pointed to the heart-shaped moon. "Look, the Kingdom Heart. When it finally completed, then Xemnas will get a full power of it."

"We can't let that to happen!" Sora clutched his keyblade tighter, burned with a determination to defeat the final enemy.

Lu Xun averted his gaze toward the giant door beside it. He stepped closer to it and both hands placed on each side, still holding the Keyblade with him. Sora and Riku watched him, whose palms glowing with light, along with the Oblivion and Oathkeeper. As he did so, the door slowly opened and he heard a sound in his mind.

_Once you enter, there's not turning back_

_But be afraid not_

_For this is must be passed._

The door opened completely. It was hung open as if welcoming them to come in. Before stepping into the place of the final battle, he turned around and gazed at his two Keyblade master fellows. "The final battle draws near, or perhaps we draw ourself near to the final battle." He paused. "What ever it is, we must keep going. Now, shall we?"

Sora and Riku exchanged glance before they turned to look at him. He was granted with their nods. This was the time to finish everything they had started.

* * *

Right, that's it. Good enough?

Anyway, I think there are some grammatical mistakes I've made. I'm sorry for that. I'm not really good at English (just like what've I told you for a thousand time). Oh, and there will be a bunch of test on this week so I don't know when I can post the next chapter. I hope it will be soon because NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE LAST CHAPTER. It's final battle of Lu Xun, Sora, Riku VS Xemnas. If you have any idea about that, please let me know.

Review, please, people!


	24. When The Door Unlocked?

Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters belong to KOEI - Dynasty Warriors and Square Enix - Kingdom Hearts II

This story take place from Dynasty Warriors 5 and Kingdom Hearts II. ENJOY!!

Happy Valentine Day to you all (yeah, I know I'm late. You don't have to tell me)! I'm sorry I have no chocolate to give, but this is my Val-Day present to you all. Yup! The last chapter of my story 'When the Door Unlocked'. Alright. It took me almost two weeks to finish, didn't it? So sorry... Anyway, I spent so many time so please enjoy, because I made the best for the last.

Please enjoy the last chapter!

* * *

**The World That Never Was, Beyond the Door in the Altar of Naught**

The final enemy was now in front of the three of them. All of the obstacles had been eliminated and now, there were nothing that could hinder them from defeating Xemnas. The three Keyblade masters stood firmly, with their Keyblades gripped tightly on their hand. Xemnas was there, sitting on his throne. No one could be so certain whether he was the Organization XIII leader or not since he was wearing that armor of his, which also hiding his face. As the three readied their duel stance, Lu Xun asked them.

"Hey, where will we start the fight?" Sora and Riku blinked at his question.

Hesitant to answer, finally Sora spoke up. "Well, of course NOW!"

Lu Xun scratched the back of his head. "Then why doesn't he stand up? Is he going to fight on a sitting position?"

Riku rolled his eyes. "Well, you Chinese certainly never hear anything like this, don't you? Now let's just start attacking him."

The Chinese warrior looked irritated a bit. "Yeah, I never knew anything like this before." He looked up at his enemy, whose expression was still hid behind the helmet. "What are we waiting for, then? CHARGE!"

The three brandished their Keyblades and charged toward Xemnas. Still, the villain didn't flinched a bit. This meant that they could easily win the battle because their enemy couldn't move, or didn't willing to move. The battle was too easy for them, almost effortless. They simply slashed, attacked, stabbed him using the Keyblades.

As they continuously attacked, they caught a voice of Xemnas speaking something. "Cursed fools!" He then raised his great blade, easily struck them in one slash. The three was tossed to the air and grounded soon after.

"Wow, that was great." Sora struggled on his feet before finally stood up.

As the three finally able to charge again, a transparent wall appeared before Xemnas. However, none of them could see it. Riku was the first to attack Xemnas. But as soon as his Keyblade touched the transparent barrier, the Dark Keyblade was wrenched from its master's grip. He couldn't attack Xemnas with the barrier still there. They kept attacking, but none of the strike could hit.

"This doesn't look good." Riku said while taking his fallen Keyblade.

"How to attack him…?" Sora muttered.

They quickly startled by Xemnas laughter. He then spoke up in a scornful tone. "Ha! So, is that all you've got? You're still no match for me!"

Sora raised his Keyblade to the sky above. "THUNDER!" However, it was a futile effort to attack Xemnas since he didn't receive any damage from the Thundaga magic. At this, Sora sighed in exasperation. "We can't attack him with that wall protecting him."

Riku still gazed on his enemy. "Is there any way to defeat him?"

Xemnas was the one who answer the question. Nonetheless, the answer wasn't what Riku wanted to hear. "No, Keyblade masters, you can never do it. If you think you could defeat me, don't. Because it's just a vanity." He laughed, which then enraged the three. "With this wall protecting me, you can never do anything!"

"Is that true?"

All eyes were shot to the speaker, the Keyblade master from the land of China. He smiled confidently. "May I ask you, is that true what you've said?"

"Lu Xun?" Sora and Riku shouted in unison.

"Hmph!" No one knew what expression Xemnas held behind the armor. "You're just snarling, Lu Xun. You know you can't." He ended it with a question that mean to mock. "Perhaps… desperate?"

"I just somehow remember something important." Lu Xun pondered a bit before continuing. "It was when I swore an oath of brotherhood with some friends of Wu. Four of us tied in one bond, as brothers. That time, we all claimed that even the strongest wall in the world could be destroyed by unity." Then, he turned his gaze to his two Keyblade master friends. "I believe in those words. If we join the power, we can defeat you."

Sora exchanged glance with Riku. At this, Xemnas only could laugh, as if he had just watched something funny. "Prove it then, Keyblade master. Even if you unite your power, you're still much below me! You can never do that!"

Lu Xun shot a dagger glare to Xemnas while Sora placed a hand on his shoulder. "Wanna prove it?" He ended it with a thumb up.

"How?" Riku asked, still doubtful.

The two looked at him before speaking in a whisper, but loud enough to Riku to hear. "The Limit of Trinity."

The Dark Keyblade master eyes lit up. He gave them a nod before turning to look at Xemnas, who seemingly had been waiting for them to attack. He was sure that the three Keyblade masters would fail but little did he know that they had planed something.

Lu Xun took a step forward and pointed the Oathkeeper to Xemnas. "This is the prove of our unity, Xemnas. Prepare yourself!"

The three accumulated their strength as their Keyblades glowed with two kind of light. The Kingdom Key and Oathkeeper with a white light when the Way to Dawn and Oblivion with a black light. Lu Xun pointed the two Keyblades to the wall. The white and black light combined into one and beamed to the wall. At this, the wall started to melt. Meanwhile, Sora and Riku had charged toward Xemnas, whose wall had been almost destroyed. The two slashed mercilessly when the combined light which came from Lu Xun's Keyblades kept melting the wall until it was no more.

Now that the wall was gone, they could attack their enemy freely. Lu Xun joined the attack by shooting balls of energy, both the dark and light, using the Keyblades as if they were guns. At the same time, Sora and Riku kept attacking. Their attack was so fast that it looked like they had so many Keyblades.

When the limit finally ended, the two Keyblade masters jumped back to where Lu Xun was. Nodding to each other, the three tossed their Keyblades to the air. The surrounding changed to be dark mixed with some light as the four Keyblades stabbed the ground. The Way to Dawn was on the west, Oathkeeper on the north, Oblivion on the east, Kingdom Key on the south. The Kingdom Key had a line of white light which then connected to Oathkeeper with a laser. The same happened to Way to Dawn and Oblivion, only they had the black laser. With that, the laser made a cross mark and on the intersection point where the two lasers met was where Xemnas was. The energy was accumulated on the middle. It made a great explosion of light as Xemnas finally defeated.

--

**The World That Never Was, Altar of Naught**

"We did it!"

Sora jumped in glee and punched his fist to the empty air. Now that final enemy had been defeated, nothing was left other than peace and happiness. Finally their job was done. Riku was in the same joy, but he didn't show it as much as Sora did. Perhaps he knew that they would defeat Xemnas.

However, the strangest thing was that Lu Xun didn't share the same triumphant joy. For not being a skeptic, he felt that Xemnas hadn't been defeated yet. The battle hadn't been over yet. Something with the Kingdom Hearts really bothered him.

"Hey," He called the two. "Do you think it's already finished?" Then he pointed to the heart-shaped shining moon. "I have a bad feeling about this."

"Kingdom Hearts…" Sora muttered. "Now that Xemnas is gone, it would be useless. We can just simply leave it."

"Come on, let's go home." Riku said.

But Lu Xun still didn't turn his gaze. He kept eyeing Kingdom Hearts before saying something. "No, Xemnas hasn't been defeated yet." It made the two shocked. "He is still dwelling in that Kingdom Hearts."

Sora placed a hand under his chin. "Maybe… we should destroy it?"

"But how?" Riku looked doubtful with his idea.

Finding that no one was willing enough to do it, Lu Xun volunteered. "Alright, I will do." Then he walked closer to Kingdom Hearts. Jumping as high as he could, miraculously he could reach the level of the Kingdom Hearts and floating on the air. Sora and Riku couldn't help but watched him in amazement.

Lu Xun readied his two Keyblades. Brandishing them, he concentrated his power on both of the Keyblades. Then the Keyblades started to glow. On the edge of the two was a shining white light which grew stronger and stronger. When the energy had reached the maximum, a beam of light was shot from both the Oathkeeper and Oblivion, before it finally joined in one great line of light.

When the ray touched the surface of the Kingdom Hearts, it exploded, creating a massive light that almost blinding their eyes. Sora and Riku covered their eyes. They could see nothing other than the white surrounding them. It was a long silence before the light dimmed away. The two opened their eyes, to find there was a huge hole in the Kingdom Hearts, knowing that Lu Xun was success on destroying it. However, he was nowhere to be found. Where was Lu Xun?

--

**The World That Never Was, Inside Kingdom Hearts**

"Lu Yi? Hey, Yi! Wake up, son!"

Hearing his name being called, Lu Xun shifted his eyes to open slowly before rubbing his eyes. He surveyed his surrounding. The place was like an outer space. It was dark, but there was some dim light, just like the stars on the night sky. Still wondering where he was, Lu Xun struggled on his feet. He lost his balance but a strong hand supported him so that he didn't fall again.

"T-thanks." He said. Then, he turned around to see who the helper was. But, as he finally recognized who the man was, his eyes widened in surprise, but there was a deep frown on his face.

"Lu Yi." There stood his father, smiling warmly at him. He outstretched his arms to hug his son, but Lu Xun backed away a few step, which in return made the older man surprised.

Glaring at his father with narrow eyes, the Chinese warrior inquired his father with an icy tone. "Why are you here?"

Lu Jun was taken aback by his son's question. He didn't expect anything like that, because he too, didn't know what the answer was. "Lu Yi, what's wrong with you son?"

"Why are you here?" Lu Xun repeated the question, still backed away. "Are you here to scorn me again?"

The older man shook his head vigorously before grabbing his son's shoulders tightly. "Tell me, Yi! What's wrong with you?!"

"Let go of me!" Lu Xun struggled to release himself from his father to no avail. "You said you will always with me, wherever, whenever, or in whatever condition I'm in! But that's just a lie!" He yelled, which made Lu Jun freeze. "Where are you when I'm in Wei? Where are you when they torture me there?! WHERE ARE YOU WHEN I NEED YOU MOST?!"

A pain stung on his left cheek. He caressed it using a hand while turning his gaze to look at his father with a hurt expression. Just like what a father usually did when his grown up boy did a mistake, he slapped him. But then, he regretted why he had to hurt his son. This time, his voice softened, but still as firm as ever.

"Lu Yi! Listen! I know everything about you being a captive in Wei! I was always there, beside you all time, trying to comfort you. But you…" He paused. "… you always think I have abandoned you, I have left you alone! Why is that?! Haven't I told you that I won't leave your side?!"

With one hand still placed on his cheek while the other curled into a fist, Lu Xun answered, his voice shaking. "Because you have abandoned me that time!" Lu Jun was shock by his answer, but he kept continue. This time however, he tried to control his voice. "Remember some days before that? That night, when you abandon me, saying that you regret it most to have a son such as me?"

"I never said that." Lu Jun stated simply. "How can I ever regret to have such bright and promising son as you? You make me so proud, Yi, and I'm so grateful to have a son like you."

Lu Xun raised his head to look at his father. His eyes were wide of unbelief. "Really? Then whose voice it was?"

The two quickly became alarmed as they heard a malicious laughter echoing throughout the darkness. Then a voice came to answer his unanswered question. "That's me, Keyblade master."

Lu Xun quickly recognized the voice as Xemnas'. As his eyes finally caught the sight of him, he gritted his teeth in anger and glared dangerously at him. "So, it was YOU all the time!"

An answer. "Well, it's so pleasing to see you like that, all devastated and hopeless like a lost child."

"Who's that, Yi?" The older man asked, still confused with all of the happenings.

"He's…" Lu Xun readied his Keyblades, raised it to defend both himself and his father in case there was a surprise attack. "…my enemy. He was the one who caused all of this." The Chinese warrior glanced at his father. "Dad, he's really dangerous. Please step aside."

At first, Lu Jun was hesitant, but after seeing his son's eyes, he knew he should follow what his son said. He moved to a place, not so far but not really close either to watch.

Xemnas gazed at Lu Xun, gave him a mocking look which serve nothing than to make Lu Xun became more enraged. "So, Lu Xun, between the three, you're the smartest one. You're the only one who knows that I'm still here." He gave a short pause before continued. "You're, as always, trying to ruin all my plans."

"I will always do it, if you plan something bad." He answered firmly.

He chuckled darkly. "You know why I tricked you by using your father?" He took a glance from the Chinese warrior's father before return his gaze. "Because, by crushing you like that, you will lose your heart slowly, and then it turns you to be a Nobody. Now that I don't need you, and both of us are in Kingdom Hearts, I can make you meet your father. At least you have time to realize your mistake before you DIE!"

Lu Xun gave a stern look. "Do you think you can do it so easily?"

Without giving any answer, Xemnas once again, like what he had been done before, unleashed some Dark Thorns from his hand. All of them were extended to reach him and stabbed him. But, being quick on his feet, he flipped to one side. The attack came continuously, but he simply dodged it by doing reversal.

"Not bad, Lu Xun." He praised. "But how about this?!"

Lu Jun watched his son being attacked with horror on his eyes, afraid of his son's safety. "Lu Yi! Watch out! Behind you!"

It was too late for him. Xemnas had already attacked him using another Dark Thorn, which stabbing his chest. It was quickly vanished before he knew it. He just felt an indescribable pain from his chest. Dropping both Keyblades, he fell on his knees. To his surprise, he hadn't died already. He could still breathing although he felt his strength being drained away.

"LU YI!" His father ran over him to support, only to then stop by a transparent wall between the two.

"I won't let you interrupt this." Xemnas spoke up in a mocking tone, while walking over to Lu Xun. He looked down to the boy, who breathed heavily. Dark Thorns surrounded him that made his strength went away somehow. Lu Xun cried in agony as Xemnas mercilessly attacked him with another Dark Thorns, which made Lu Jun slammed the wall using his fist and cursed frantically.

"How sad it is, for a father to see his own son killed in front of his eyes, and could do nothing for that." Xemnas shook his head slowly. "It's a pity I have to do it."

When he looked down at the Keyblade master, he was utterly surprised to find him already leaned against the transparent barrier that separate him from his father. Both Keyblades pointed to him. Lu Xun found it extremely difficult, especially with his strength being drained away every second, but by the presence of his father, he somehow got a new strength.

"Dad, please give me strength…" He tried to let his weak voice came out from his mouth, and it was barely audible. His hands were shaking as he kept the Keyblades aimed at Xemnas. His father nodded behind him and placed both hands on his shoulders. This just did nothing other than made Xemnas laughed at them.

"Haven't I told you, little boy? As long as Kingdom Hearts still exist, I will be eternal."

Lu Xun ignored him. He closed his eyes to let his remaining strength to be transferred to the Keyblade, also aided by his father who combined his strength with him. The two Keyblades grew brighter but Xemnas didn't do anything to stop it. "What a waste of energy."

When the Keyblades had been fully lightened, a ray of light beamed from the edge of them. The bright ray was aimed to Xemnas but he just easily dodged it by stepping aside.

"I have told you, haven't I?" Xemnas asked mockingly. "All of your efforts are just useless! You can never attack me."

Lu Xun dropped his hand to his sides while answering. His voice was weak but it was clear. "Who says I'm attacking you?" he asked back, with a tone of defiance. "You said you can never be defeated as long as Kingdom Hearts still existed. That's why…" he used all of his strength to raise his arm and point to the direction behind Xemnas. "I destroyed it. Look!"

Xemnas turned around, to find the darkness had shattered and replaced by light. The Kingdom Hearts was destroyed.

He shot his eyes to look at the boy, who was still panting heavily. The Dark Thorn still mercilessly drained his strength. The leader of the organization grabbed his arm roughly to force him on his feet. "YOU! You little rat! How can you?!"

Instead of being threatened by Xemnas' words, Lu Xun looked at his father, who started to fade away as the light started to fill the emptiness. Now that the Kingdom Hearts is destroyed, he could no longer see his father, but he knew he was still beside him.

Lu Jun smiled in return. He was now just like a shadow, which vanished as soon as light glows. He felt so uneasy to leave his son like that but he knew something. Everything was going to be alright. He put his most trust on his son.

As the older man completely disappeared from his sight, Lu Xun lowered his head, not wanting to look at Xemnas. However, Xemnas kept sending him that dagger glare of his. He yelled at him. "Your father is gone, boy. Now what are you going to do?!"

Lu Xun didn't answer, not because he was afraid but due to lack of strength.

Xemnas smirked darkly. "Now, you should get something from me for destroying Kingdom Hearts, Lu Xun."

Then, as the darkness completely replaced by light, the two disappeared.

--

**The World That Never Was, Altar of Naught**

Sora and Riku was still shouting, calling Lu Xun in vain. He still hadn't show up yet.

"Where is he?" Asked Sora to Riku, concern was heard all over his face.

"I don't know."

It was then they saw the Kingdom Hearts shattered into pieces. Rain of hearts poured from the sky. It left Kingdom Hearts to nothing, absolute nothingness. Sora and Riku exchanged confused glance before they came to a conclusion that Lu Xun had successfully destroyed the Kingdom Hearts, but if that was true, why didn't he return?

"It might be…" Riku looked down before turning to Sora. "Xemnas… he has Lu Xun with him!"

Before Sora could say anything, the magnificent building started to collapse. With Kingdom Hearts now was gone, the castle's existence became useless, which finally leading it into destruction and nonexistence. Not being able to stand on their feet, Sora and Riku slid to the ground, before they fell into the very unseen ground of the castle.

--

**The Realm of Light**

"_Hey, Yi! So, tell me. Who's the girl that you love?"_

"…"

"_Come on, Yi! I need to know."_

"_Oh, please don't be so nosy, dad!"_

"_Well, I'm not nosy. I just wondering what kind of woman that my son loves."_

"_Well, actually she is…"_

"_To tell you the truth, Yi, who's the girl that lucky enough to win your heart?"_

"_Dad, please…"_

"_Well, just simply tell me, Yi."_

"…"

"_Hey, are you disobeying me?"_

"_Okay, a clue. I love the girl who possesses this charm."_

"_This charm? Wait… this is…"_

"_Have you ever seen this?"_

"_Of course I have! When I was still a general under Lord Sun Jian, I saw his wife give this to him before we marched forward to fight the Yellow Turban rebels."_

"_So, you know who owns this?"_

"_If Lord Sun Jian and Lady Wu have passed away, then this shall be owned by their daughter."_

"…"

"_Oh! Lu Yi! So you love a princess?! Lord Sun Jian's daughter?!"_

"_Yes, her name is Sun Shang Xiang."_

"_My son! You must be the luckiest man in Wu and she too, must be the luckiest woman in China!"_

"_I know I am the luckiest man I China but I don't think she's the luckiest woman in China. I'm just a strategist, dad. And she's a princess."_

"_Does it matter?"_

"_Ummm… I don't know. She too, said that she's the luckiest woman in China."_

"_That's it!"_

"_Well… I…"_

"_Lu Yi, may you have a happy life with her. Now, tomorrow, and forever."_

Lu Xun opened his eyes slowly. As he finally awakened from his dream, he felt his body unable to move. He was no longer had control over it. But then he realized it wasn't because his body had its own will to move against his, his lack of strength was what had made him unable to do it. What made it worse was that he now found it difficult even to breathe.

He was hung in the high. His arms opened widely to left and right sides. He could see nothing other than light and some Dark Thorns that circling his wrist and ankles, miraculously without touching them, to keep him from falling to the ground. The Dark Thorn seemed to keep absorbed his strength, making him feel that his body had been dead. He didn't know how much energy the Dark Thorn had drained from him, nor that he wanted to.

Just as he felt that he was left helpless and gave himself up to whatever the fate desired, a loud THUMP was heard. He looked at the two falling figures and was surprised to find his two Keyblade master fellows was there. He called them, but feeling no voice had left his mouth. Now with his strength had left him, he was unable to speak too.

Fortunately, the two seemed to notice his presence. Both looked up at him in shock.

"Lu Xun!" Sora and Riku ran over him. Lu Xun wanted so much to shout their name but he had no strength left. "Lu Xun! Hang in there!"

Before they could reach him, a dark portal opened. A dark figure stood between the two and Lu Xun. He was certainly Xemnas.

He welcomed them with a malevolent laughter which made them cringed in fear, but left no sign of fear to be shown. "Finally, the other Keyblade masters are here." Then Xemnas turned around. He looked up at the boy, who then turned away, not wanting to be seen by his enemy in the condition like that. Xemnas let out a chuckle before spoke up scornfully. "Look at your friend here, Sora, Riku. What in a sorry shape he's in. Is he even worth of life?"

"YOU!" Sora clutched his Keyblade tighter to his grip. At seeing his friend, his eyes flashed with anger and rage. "How can you do that to Lu Xun?! You shall pay! You shall pay for that!" In fact, he was more enraged now than when finding his friend had been tortured in Wei. Sora knew that the suffering Lu Xun had been through in Wei was too, caused by Xemnas. The leader of the organization was so eager to get rid the Chinese warrior in a slow-painful way.

"Don't you think it's entertaining…" Xemnas kept showing that malicious grin. "…to see someone so helpless like that?"

At this, Riku too, couldn't keep silent. He spoke up finally. "How heartless can you be, Xemnas?" His tone was stern and cold, but at the same time full of disbelieving and horror.

The Nobody's leader laughed again. "Well, aren't you too a heartless, Riku?"

An equally icy reply came. "Not anymore."

It was a short silence that consumed the air, before a Dark Thorn stabbed Lu Xun by his heart. He let out a mute scream that just made Xemnas laughed in satisfaction. Sora and Riku watched it with horror on their eyes. Then Xemnas spoke up, breaking the silence. "Well, I will finish him first before take care of you two."

However, the two Keyblade master didn't allow him to do so. Riku attacked him by his side while Sora continued with Thundaga magic. It was good for them to see their attack hit Xemnas easily. He was thrown to the ground before raised on his feet and sent a dagger glare that even worse then death to Sora and Riku. The laser blade appeared in his grip. "Fine then. I will take out you first before him. After all, it's better to watch him more crushed after seeing his friend killed before him."

"You won't defeat us so easily." Riku stated.

Sora looked at Lu Xun, who looked back at him with those golden eyes of his that started to lose its light. "Lu Xun, just hold on, we will save you." He was granted with a weak nod.

"Do you really think you can save him?" Xemnas asked. "Because you're going to fight me."

"Come!" then, both Sora and Riku charged toward Xemnas. The Keyblade was held tight in their hand. Unfortunately, just before their attack could hit the villain, he had already disappeared from their sight. Before they finally realized that their attack didn't hit the target, the two had been tossed to the air.

"WHOA!!!" Sora shouted as he saw that below them, Xemnas was throwing the Dark Thorn toward them. The two Keyblade masters tried to dodge the merciless attack by doing reversal. At the start, it was more than a success. But then, when the attack seemed endless, they grew weary. Sora looked at Riku, who was also busy avoiding the Dark Thorn from hitting him.

"Riku!"

Receiving a nod from Sora, the Dark Keyblade master knew what to do. Catching a glance of Xemnas, they both flipped toward him. Xemnas, who didn't expect the surprise attack, was too late to dodge the attack.

"Out of my way!" Riku shouted, while slashing his Keyblade just like doing swordplay. The same went to Sora. They both counterattacked Xemnas using their limit, Eternal Session. To their great joy, each attack could hit Xemnas easily. That made a smile of triumph appeared on their face. After finishing attacking the organization leader using XIII Blades, Sora let out a battle cry gleefully.

"It's over!"

Then they tossed their Keyblade to the air. Somehow their Keyblade connected by their edges. The Kingdom Key radiated yellow light when the Way to Dawn radiated dark blue light. Xemnas too, as if being pulled by a magnet, was stuck to the point where the Keyblade connected. A very bright light ended their limit attack, but at the same time ended Xemnas' Dark Thorn attack. The two grounded with their feet touched the ground, before they finally sent glance to each other and clapped both hands together. "Time's up." Riku said.

Perhaps they thought Xemnas was finally defeated. But he wouldn't let them taste the sweetness of victory, not before he had used all of his power. He struggled to stand up. And when finally he was able on his feet, he eyed the two, then to Lu Xun. With a voice that was like venom to the Chinese warrior, Xemnas said something that somehow only allowing him to be able to hear. "Lu Xun, now look at your friends' demise, for soon, you will join them."

Lu Xun looked down to his friends. He tried to warn them but knew it wasn't possible. He felt so exhausted that he thought he would pass out soon after. Perhaps not only passed out, he would die soon, feeling that there wasn't any strength left to him. He was desperately trying to keep his eyes open.

Sora looked up to Lu Xun. Raising a thumb up, he didn't realize that threat was nearing soon. He still looked satisfied with the last successful attack. "Look at that, Lu Xun! We will win this battle so hold on! Don't close your eyes just yet!"

Riku, the more careful type, was quickly alarmed when he saw Xemnas had already sent them that evil smirk of his. He placed a hand on Sora's shoulder, which then causing Sora to look at the leader of Organization XIII too.

Xemnas let out a dark chuckle. It turned to be a seemingly insane laughter. Then he spoke up. "Answer me, heroes of Keyblade, is there such thing as light?" He inquired them, perhaps testing.

Sora was the one who answered it with a firm, assuring tone that was full of certainty. "Of course it is! Because, whenever the dark still exist, then the light will goes the same!" He looked at Riku who stood beside him. "Right, Riku?" He then received a nod.

"Hmph!" Xemnas raised his hands. "Then let me tell you something, Keyblade masters." He paused as the light replaced by the darkness. At seeing their shock and looks of horror, Xemnas' laughter grew louder.

Then the world was all covered in an absolute darkness. It was then million of lasers, almost countless lasers, formed a dome that surrounded Sora and Riku. They stood with their back facing each other.

"THERE'S NO SUCH THING AS LIGHT!"

It was like a command from Xemnas to the lasers to attack them. Having no choice, the two parried the infinite attack of the laser by using their Keyblade.

Lu Xun, who was still hung helplessly outside the dome, could just watch his two friends in terror. He screamed, but knowing that it wouldn't do anything to save them. Moreover, he still could let his voice to come out from his mouth. Tears streamed down to his cheeks as he saw some lasers successfully hit them.

"Good for them, Lu Xun." His ears caught the dark voice beside him. He tried to turn around to face Xemnas but his lack of strength didn't allow him to do so. Then the dark voice continued. "And good for you too."

He couldn't fight back his enemy's words. What could he do know? Would he just waiting for his time, just after seeing his friends killed before him? Was all of their effort going to be ended in failure?

Then, the million laser attack started to over. He could see some explosion from above, unsure whether the explosion inflicted damage to the two or not. The only thing he knew was that they hadn't been killed already. A greater explosion then covered his sight from the two, but he too, closed his eyes after the great light.

When he opened his eyes, he could see everyone, Sora, Riku, and of course Xemnas himself were there. Sora and Riku was panting heavily, kneeling on one knee after the relentless attack. The two didn't notice that by now, Xemnas was walking over him. First, he stood before Riku. Using his laser blade, Xemnas attacked Riku by his side. The Dark Keyblade master was tossed before grounded and lied on the floor motionlessly.

_No! Riku!_ Lu Xun cried, but no voice could be heard.

"Riku!" Sora screamed, before trying to stand on his feet. But before he managed to do it, the laser blade had placed on his neck. The other Keyblade master turned around as Xemnas started to swing his weapon. The wicked Nobody effortlessly slashed Sora and he too, shared the same with his friend.

_Sora!_

As two Keyblade master finally fell, Xemnas laughed devilishly. He then turned to look at the remaining Keyblade master, whose head hung low in despair and devastation. He also caught a sight of the now lonely boy crying silently. No sound could be heard but he noticed a tear fell rolled from his golden eyes to his cheek, before fell and vanished. At this, Xemnas gave a smug look. He walked over the Chinese warrior.

"How is it feel, eh?" Asked Xemnas. The question wasn't meant to quire him but to mock him.

Knowing this, Lu Xun just kept silent. The laser blade that had been used earlier to strike his friend was now brandished to him, as if to threaten him.

"It's over, Keyblade master. It's all over." He said. "There's no hope left for you."

Lu Xun closed his eyes. Yes, he knew when he should stop. Now that everything was over, perhaps it was his time to close his eyes. He had no idea that he would meet his father again just after his father had trusted him to win the final battle. This was what made him afraid and at the same time ashamed. How was he going to face his father? There was no way his father would forgive him if he killed by the bastard.

The memories of his life played on his mind. But most of what he saw was Shang Xiang, the girl that made him finally knew how beautiful love was. He knew he had broken his promise. He had failed. So, after all they had been through together, this was how all was end? A feeling of guilt and remorse crushed him to the very core of his heart.

_I'm sorry, Shang Xiang…_

He just thought that he would spend the last moment of his life with her. But it would never happen.

…

_Everything is over, isn't it?_

_Why do I have to do this?_

_Why the Keyblade choose me?_

_Could that be actually we're fated to be a Keyblade master?_

_But in the end we're killed here?_

_So, what good is it to be the chosen one?_

_Maybe…_

_Just maybe it is all the fate's will_

_We can't fight against it…_

…

"DON'T BELIEVE IN FATE, YOU SILLY!"

Lu Xun opened his eyes as the loud shout stirred some life to him. He opened his eyes in shock, but what he saw in front of him was what made him speechless, paralyzed for almost eternity. When he opened his eyes, he found the speaker in front of him. His back facing him but from that red-spiky hair of his and his black long-coat, he knew who it was.

His jaw opened in disbelief. "AXEL!?"

"Yeah, who do you think?" He answered with his usual nonchalant tone. Getting a mysterious strength from somewhere, Lu Xun finally smiled in the middle of the losing battle. From what he saw, Axel was trying to defend him from Xemnas' attack using his fire chackram by blocking the final blow. At this, Lu Xun could do nothing but thanked Axel, with all of his heart, although he couldn't speak it up because of the shock.

Xemnas and Axel were in a deadlock now. The Nobodies' leader didn't expect that someone, especially his former subordinate, would block the attack for the boy. With almost every strength he had, Axel overpowered his chackram. And in the end, to both surprise, Axel won the deadlock. As Xemnas backed away few steps, Axel broke Lu Xun free from the Dark Thorn that had long getting strength from him. He fell to the ground. Now that he had little strength with him, he could at least stand up and the two Keyblades appeared on his grip.

"Axel, thanks." He said while wiping away his tears, unable to hold it anymore.

"Nah, no need to thank me. Come on, don't be such a crybaby." Axel said sarcastically. "We have an enemy to defeat."

Then the two returned their gaze at the final enemy. Xemnas too, had gazed at the two, especially to Axel, who had betrayed the organization. "You fool! Don't you know that you could never kill me?! I'm eternal!"

"That's not true!" Lu Xun shouted out loud.

A hand placed on his shoulder. "No, he is right, Lu Xun. He has almost infinite power that no Nobodies should be allowed to posses. We couldn't reduce his strength by fighting alone." He returned his gaze back to Xemnas. "But if we use the strength, maybe we could defeat him."

"Strength?" Lu Xun repeated, tilting his head to one side.

Then Axel accumulated his energy. Raging fire was visible to Lu Xun. He didn't know what Axel planned to do. Should he stop him, knowing that perhaps Axel was the only one who could finish the final boss? By now, Xemnas himself had charged toward them with an incredible speed. He readied the laser blade to slay them in just one blow.

Lu Xun couldn't do anything other than shouting at Axel. "Axel! He's coming! Move!"

Axel looked at him. In a very short time, his red eyes met the golden ones. The gaze was deep, almost thrusting through Lu Xun's heart. The Keyblade master didn't have any idea what the gaze meant. However, everything was clear as he heard Axel's last sentence. "Goodbye, Lu Xun."

He was pushed hard to one sideand fell to the ground before Axel ran over the advancing Xemnas. When Lu Xun turned around to see what TRULY happened, the two Nobodies had crashed, and as they did so, another superb light filling the empty space, almost allowing no one to see anything. The Chinese warrior himself closed his eyes and covered his face using both hand. As the two full powers of Nobodies collided, it made a shockwave of energy that made Lu Xun tossed to further part of the empty realm.

When finally he felt the power had worn off, Lu Xun dared himself to open his eyes. His eyes caught a sight of Axel lying on the ground, both eyes still opened. Lu Xun quickly ran over him and knelt beside him.

"Axel! What have you done?! Using yourself to destroy that Xemnas?" Lu Xun asked, his voice full of worry and concern.

Axel faced away from him. "Well, it's the only way, silly."

Lu Xun shook his head, letting tears streamed down to his cheek freely. "There must be some other way, Axel! You don't need to do that!"

Axel chuckled, which then made Lu Xun puzzled. "You're really a smartass, just like Roxas." Before Lu Xun could protest, Axel had already continued. "Nah, I'm joking. Now I know what the similarity is between you and Roxas." He said.

Lu Xun was eager to know, but he was more concerned on Axel. "Well, you can tell me later. Now I will help you. Come on!" He put his arms around his shoulders, but Axel released himself.

"Listen, Lu Xun. There's no way you can help me now. They only help you can give me is don't make my sacrifice end in failure. Promise me you will kill him." Axel said before he looked up to the endless realm of light. "Oh, and the similarity is that you and Roxas…" he trailed off his words. "… you two posses something that just a few people have. That is…" As he spoke up the rest, he started to fade away. "… you two have an ability to change everything in this world, even the strongest thing such as people's heart." For the last time, he looked at Lu Xun, who tried to hold back tears. "When I saw you being captured in Wei, and how you changed Sima Yi, I just think of something. You changed him just like Roxas changed me. It was like... giving a heart."

"Axel…"

"Goodbye, Roxas, ooopss, I mean, Lu Xun…"

Then the dying man finally vanished from his sight. Lu Xun stood up, wiping away his tears roughly. _I should be strong. There's no time to cry now._ He thought to himself. Clutching his Keyblades tightly, he turned to look at Xemnas, who had stood behind him.

"That's a nice idea, Keyblade master." He said, panting. "But not enough good to finish me"

Lu Xun ignored him. He looked upwardly before closing his eyes. "You know, Xemnas. Nothing in this world is truly eternal." He pondered, while walked toward the still lying Sora. "The light is perhaps a most important element in this world." He picked up the Kingdom Key and stared at it. "But it never last forever." Then he walked over Riku, whose Dark Keyblade was still beside him. "And the darkness is equally important. When there was a light, there was a shadow, that's why both, light and darkness, could never be separated." He took the Way to Dawn. "However, it too, never last forever." Then he turned to look at the confused Xemnas. "You know why?" Now he had four Keyblades in his hands.

Xemnas didn't answer. Not only because he didn't know the answer but also because Lu Xun had answered his own question.

"Because, look at this place. It was just between a line of light and darkness. But the other worlds have so many things inside. Unfortunately, the other things aren't eternal." He continued. "Just thinking of it, when the other things finally gone, and the only thing left is just light and darkness, what do you think it will be? An emptiness, just like this place." He dropped the Oblivion and Oathkeeper, so that his hand only holding the Kingdom Key and the Way to Dawn. "What good is eternity, if what fill it just an emptiness?"

Xemnas watched the two Keyblades glowing with a dim light, but it turned to be brighter and brighter as Lu Xun continued. "The light and darkness are inseparable. Because, with the combination of the two, other things are exist. It's impossible that the light and darkness are still exist, when the others aren't." As if he commanded the Keyblades, both the Kingdom Key and Way to Dawn shone brightly, made them almost unseen by the great light they radiated. "Now you shall see the truth!"

As the light went away, another Keyblade appeared as the combination of Sora's and Riku's Keyblades. The new Keyblade was sky blue colored, with the emblem of a key and crown engraved there. The Ultima Weapon. Lu Xun held the Keyblade by its hilt while Xemnas, still dumbfounded, eyeing the sudden change of the two Keyblades. Then, as if Lu Xun ordered them to, the Oblivion and Oathkeeper rose from the ground. They then moved closer to Xemnas, before spun around him with a lightning speed. That made Xemnas couldn't move and trapped inside the spinning Keyblades.

It was then Lu Xun ran toward his villain. "Sora, Riku, give me strength!" He yelled before charged toward Xemnas. At the same time, he gave it all to the last strike. Trusting the Ultima Weapon as he trusted his two friends, he didn't' hesitant to finish everything. When he finally was nearing Xemnas, he jumped as high as his feet allowed him to before with all of his might, throwing the Keyblade at his trapped enemy.

"CURSED KEYBLADE!" Was the last thing Lu Xun heard from Xemnas.

As Lu Xun grounded on one knee, the Keyblade stabbed Xemnas from above. A huge explosion then was occurred. It radiated light that almost brighten every part of the Realm of Light, even to the very end of the endless realm. The Oblivion and Oathkeeper backed to his hand. It was all over. Xemnas was finally defeated.

When the explosion finished, he stood up and could see nothing other than his two friends, who somehow started wake up. They rubbed their eyes as Lu Xun ran over them. Worry was written all over his face. Sora and Riku both didn't seem to know what happened, as they were unconscious for a long time. With sleepy eyes, the two looked at him and asked the same question in unison.

"Where's Xemnas?"

Lu Xun helped them to stand up before showing a relieved smile. "It's over, Sora, Riku."

The two eyed him disbelievingly. "Over? What do you mean by over?" Riku asked.

"I have defeated him." Lu Xun stated simply.

It was then Sora pouted playfully, only mean to joke, actually. "So, when we're sleeping, you're playing hero so all the credits and rewards will only be yours, huh?"

Lu Xun blinked for a moment. "I'm not! I'm not interested in credit, you know?"

"Admit it!"

"I'm not!"

"You are!"

Riku chuckled as he saw the two. It was then he remembered something that was missing. "Anyway, Lu Xun, do you know where my Keyblade is?"

Lu Xun looked at Riku, followed by Sora. "Yeah, do you see mine too, Lu Xun?"

"Ummm…" Lu Xun bit his lower lip, hesitant to answer. "Well…" He then admitted everything timidly.

"So my Keyblade is gone?!" Sora yelled at the Chinese warrior.

"I'm so sorry, really!"

Riku placed a hand under his chin. "Now that our Keyblades is gone, it only means one thing. There are no more Nobodies here. We win."

"But why Lu Xun still has that Oblivion and Oathkeeper?" Asked Sora, almost sulking.

Riku shrugged. Then Sora pouted and turned away in a childish way.

"Well, where are we going now?" Asked Lu Xun.

Before the two answered, he heard a very familiar voice called him from behind.

"Lu Xun!"

In a matter of second, Lu Xun turned around. He just managed to realize what truly happened after he pushed back by force. He found a girl was on top of him, hugging him tightly. The girl was undoubtedly Shang Xiang.

"Shang Xiang?" He still couldn't contain his shock. "How can you be here?" He also noticed that the princess wasn't wearing her usual attire. She was wearing the clothes that Sora and friends had given to her, yes, the modern clothes.

"King Mickey brought us here." She then pointed to a direction where King Mickey stood. He stood up and found Donald and Goofy. He too, could see Kairi that was now with Sora and Xing Cai with Riku.

King Mickey looked at them all with a smile. This was an absolutely great happy ending. He then spoke up. "I decided to stay there so that you three can meet your love." he then turned to look at Riku. "Especially you, Riku."

All of them gathered. It was time to bid farewell. Each of them must be back to their own world. Lu Xun took out a deep breath before extended his arm to Sora. Sora did the same and they shook hand. "Sora…" The Chinese warrior was pondering a while, perhaps to think what to say.

He finally could say something. But what came out from his mouth wasn't what expected by Sora. "谢谢你！很多谢！(xie xie ni! Hen duo xie!) [Thank you! Thank you so much]"

Sora blinked, along with the other. "Huh? What Lu Xun? Repeat?"

Lu Xun was as confused as Sora. He tilted his head to one side. "你说什么？我不东。(Ni shuo shen me? Wo bu tong.) [What did you say? I don't understand.]"

Sora looked at the other. It was then King Mickey answered his unsaid question. "At the start, when the door unlocked, we can understand them. Lu Xun can understand you even though you speak English as if you speak Chinese. And you can understand him too although he speaks Chinese all the time. But you hear him speaks English right?" Sora nodded as a reply when King Mickey continued. "That's it. Now that the door closed, you can no longer understand him, nor that you can ever go to their world."

"What?!" Sora yelled. "I can't understand him anymore?"

King Mickey lowered his head and nodded.

"尚香，为什么我不东他们的语？(Shang Xiang, wei shen me wo bu tong ta men de yu?) [Shang Xiang, why can't understand their language?]" Lu Xun asked Shang Xiang.

She shook her head vigorously. "我不知道。(wo bu zhi dao.) [I don't know]"

It was then a gust of wind blew past them. Sora, Riku, Kairi, Donald, Goofy, and King Mickey didn't move even an inch. But it almost blew the Chinese away with its great power. It was as if they were pulled by such force to the end of the Realm of Light. Lu Xun and Shang Xiang held each other hand as they were being flown away by the wind.

Riku was quick to garb Xing Cai's hand to his. "Xing Cai!" he shouted, trying to fight against the force of the strong wind. "Xing Cai, please don't leave me! Don't go!"

Xing Cai started to broke into tear. Her hand grabbed Riku's in return as tight as she could. "我不知道！我不东！(wo bu zhi dao! Wo bu tong!) [I don't know! I don't understand!)" She cried, but certainly Riku didn't understand her. It was just made her cried louder.

"Xing Cai!" Knowing that he could no longer hold her hand, he shouted out loud, hoping that Xing Cai would understand. "Xing Cai! I love you!"

Perhaps his hope was answered as Xing Cai spoke almost the same thing as him. "我喜欢你！我爱你，很爱你！(Wo xi huan ni! Wo ai ni, hen ai ni!) [I love you! I love you so much!]"

The fate was inevitable, although they tried to avoid it. The strong wind broke them apart. As their hand finally parted, Xing Cai was flown away with such speed to the end of the endless path it seemed. Riku could just watch it helplessly. "XING CAI!!!!!"

--

**Eastern Wu Territory: In the Middle of the Sea**

There were three shining stars, falling from the twilight sky above. The three stars were perhaps shone too early, as it hadn't been night yet. But how could the three stars appear just yet?

But they were no stars.

As the seemingly like stars fallen from the sky, they were all landed on the sea, which causing all of them almost drowned. But soon enough, their head finally surfaced. Yes, they were none other than Lu Xun, Shang Xiang, and Xing Cai. The Wu warriors were still conscious. Xing Cai however, had fainted due to the exhaustion. Lu Xun tried to move his legs and arms to swim to get closer to the Shu officer. He carried Xing Cai on his back while still continued swimming, getting closer to Shang Xiang.

"Can you do that, Lu Xun?" Asked Shang Xiang.

"Don't worry." He lied. In fact he had been so weary after the battle.

As they looked at their surrounding, they found themselves in the middle of nowhere. They couldn't see any nearby land, which meant they were lost in the sea. How could they continue swimming to Jian Ye?

Shang Xiang sighed in exasperation. "So, Lu Xun, where are we going to no now?"

Lu Xun tried to keep his head above the water surface. It was getting harder with Xing Cai on his back. "I don't know, Shang Xiang. Well…" He panted slightly. "Are we going to stay here and do nothing?"

The princess smiled sadly, but she tried to sound optimist. "Don't you dare to say that, Lu Xun. Xing Cai is with us and if something bad happen to her, what do you think Riku will do? He will kill you."

He laughed bitterly. "Yeah, somehow…" He trailed off his words. "I just have this feeling that everything is over. Our world is now separated."

"Perhaps that's why we can't understand them." She continued. "What did they say that time?"

He shook his head weakly. "I don't know, Shang Xiang." He started to close his eyes. "Uhhh… I feel so sleepy. Can I sleep here?"

Shang Xiang turned to look at him. Her eyes widened in shock. "Wait, Lu Xun!"

Before they really drowned to the water, Lu Xun eyed Shang Xiang for the last time. With a relived smile, he looked over her shoulder and whispered. "They are… here…" With that, his vision enveloped in darkness.

The princess turned around. When she finally knew what Lu Xun meant, she smiled too. Her eyes caught a sight of Wu's most elaborate and biggest ship. From the deck of the ship, she could saw the Wu officers stood there, all looking at her. Sun Ce, Zhou Yu, Da Qiao, and Xiao Qiao waved their hands while at the same time, Lu Xun's sworn brothers, Lu Meng, Ling Tong, and Gan Ning jumped to the sea. They swam as fast as they could and helped the three.

--

**Destiny Island, Beach**

Sora, Riku, and Kairi walked slowly on the shore. They didn't say anything as they gazed at the setting sun. King Mickey, Donald, and Goofy walked behind them with an equally slow pace. They won the battle. But still, they couldn't say anything.

As they strolled, three stars fell from the sky, which made them stop walking.

"Falling stars? And there are three of them?" Sora looked at the others. "Is there something happen?"

They all shook their head. It was then King Mickey spoke up. "Perhaps the sky too, is celebrating our victory. Thanks to you, Sora, Riku."

Sora smiled widely. But Riku, he didn't even look at King Mickey. And everyone knew why.

King Mickey sighed. "There's no way we can meet them anymore now. I just regret that I can't thank Lu Xun, now that our worlds are separated." He looked skyward. "I just hope one day I can repay his kindness."

No one commented as they continued walking. All except Riku.

He still gazed at the sky, to the point where the three stars were falling. Somehow, he felt something tugged his heart as he saw one of the three stars. There was a mystery behind it. "Xing Cai…" he muttered.

--

**Eastern Wu Territory: In the Middle of the Sea, On the Deck Board**

Lu Xun stood in the end of the board, looked into distance at the sunset. He enjoyed the solitude that surrounding him, now that everything was finished. He was no longer wearing that clothes that Sora had given to him. He was now wearing his usual clothes, meaning that everything back to normal. Yes, he was back to Lu Xun, the Wu strategist. There was no more Lu Xun, the Keyblade wielder.

As he kept staring, a voice startled him from behind. "Xunie!"

And he knew whose voice it belonged to. Before he turned around, his long missing hat was placed on his head. The princess fixed his hat and gave him a warm smile. "So, what do you plan to do now?" Asked Shang Xiang.

Lu Xun withdrew his weapon. The Falcon could no longer turn into Keyblades, now that his job as Keyblade master finished. He untied the headband on one of the sabers and gave it to Shang Xiang. "I believe this is yours."

Then he took the star charm and handed it to her. She refused and instead, pushing his hand. "I give it to you now, Lu Xun. This is yours."

"But this is from a precious thing from your family, Shang Xiang!" He shook his head. "I can't accept it."

She giggled. "You say the same this as my father when my mother gave him this." She looked at him deep to his eyes. "I give this to you, as a present for your victory, so please accept this."

Pondering a little, finally Lu Xun nodded. After a moment full thought, they returned their gaze at the setting sun, which started to drown. Then, the ex-Keyblade master's eyes caught a glance of something floating on the water surface. A bottle. It seemed like a very common thing which they could easily get, but something on it drew their attention.

With a little help from the ship crews, they managed to get the mysterious bottle. Lu Xun examined it.

"Open it." Shang Xiang ordered.

And he did so. There was a paper rolled inside the bottle. There was writing on it. They read it together. At the start, they didn't know who the letter belonged to.

_Thinking of you, wherever you are_

_We pray for our sorrow to end_

_And hope our heart will blend_

_Now I will step forward to realize this wish_

_And who knows:_

_Starting a new journey may not be so hard_

_Or maybe it's already begun._

_There are many worlds, but they share the same sky-_

_One sky, one destiny_

_Kairi_

As they read the writer of the letter, their eyes widened in surprise. How could a letter that came from another world, a very distant world, especially when the door had finally shut, now were here? How could they believe this? Is this mean…

When still on shock, a gentle breeze blew past Lu Xun. As he looked at where the wind came too, a very calm voice whispered something on his heart.

_The worlds are always connected._

_There is nothing that could separate them anymore._

_Are there any such things as 'When the Door Unlocked'?_

_No, there aren't_

_Because from the very beginning of everything,_

_to the end of everything,_

_The door will always be opened._

_and there's no key that could lock it._

Lu Xun shot his eyes to look at Shang Xiang. He almost shouted in happiness that made Shang Xiang startled. "Shang Xiang! We can see them again! The worlds are not separated by merely one door!" He received a disbelieving look from Shang Xiang. "We can always some to see them, so did they!"

Shang Xiang too, was more than surprised to heart this. Then she remembered someone that needed to know this most. "Let's tell Xing Cai!"

He nodded and the two ran over to a room where Xing Cai rested as fast as their feet could allow them too. They barged in to the room, forgot to knock due to a great excitement. There, they found Xing Cai, lying on the bed and still looked weary. She rested his back against the wall as their friends came in. She welcomed them with a small smile.

Without waiting for Xing Cai to say 'hello', Lu Xun had already handed her the paper he found earlier. "Look, Xing Cai! Look at this and you will find out!"

Xing Cai read each line before finally read the name of the writer. "Kairi? She wrote this? But how can this letter…"

Lu Xun placed a hand under his chin. "She couldn't have written this on Wei, since Wei isn't surrounded by sea. So the only possible thing is that she wrote it back in her own world."

Shang Xiang spoke up. "Perhaps she wrote this to Sora." She then sent Xing Cai a smile. "Xing Cai, now that it is possible for you to meet Riku, what will you do? It's up to you now."

Lu Xun too, looked at Xing Cai. "But still, we don't know in which world they live. There were so many worlds out there. Maybe you should check one by one, Xing Cai."

The Shu warrior lowered her head, full of thought. She then raised her head to eye both her Wu friends. She smiled confidently. "The answer is certain, right? Let me deliver this letter to Sora."

The two nodded. Xing Cai had made her decision. She had decided to go and look for Riku, and none of them could change it.

_The door is always unlocked, from eternity to eternity. There nothing like 'When the Door Unlocked', because it will always be unlocked.

* * *

_

Eh, another limit. This time, it's Lu Xun, Sora, and Riku. I hope you think it's cool. I don't know the name but since the three did it, I think Trinity will be okay. Oh, and no, not that Sora, Donald, and Goofy Triinity Limit. About that, why I don't let Donald, Goofy, and King Mickey join the fight? Because I think it will be much cooler if only Lu Xun, Sora, and Riku fight, not with King Mickey and the friends.

And the last sentence is... well... ruined the title (and almost the entire story). Yeah. I said "There nothing like 'When the Door Unlocked'".

Well, if you think this chapter is the last, it's not. The next chapter is the epilogue. Take a look, please!


	25. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters belong to KOEI - Dynasty Warriors and Square Enix - Kingdom Hearts II

This story take place from Dynasty Warriors 5 and Kingdom Hearts II. ENJOY!!

* * *

**Destiny Island, Sora's House**

He sat in front of a computer. His finger had typed something for a very long time that it became cramped. Still, he didn't stop. He was so eager to finish what he type as fast as possible, although he knew he couldn't finish it soon. He rubbed his sleepy eyes as another took a cup of coffee from the table and drank it. Then he continued.

A knock.

"Come in." He didn't turn to see who was coming.

In the doorway, stood Kairi. She brought an apple for him. "Sora?"

This time, he turned to look at her. She threw the apple just in time and Sora was quick to catch it, avoiding him from being mocked by Kairi for his incautiousness. He took a bite from the apple. "Whassup, Kai?"

She walked over him and looked at the monitor. "You're typing again, aren't you?"

He nodded while still nibbling the apple. "Mulan should know the truth."

"What she knows is the REAL truth. We're the one who changed the history." She patted his back.

"Well…" He shrugged. "I don't care about it. Hey, don't you see the difference between the Three Kingdoms history she told us and the Three Kingdoms history we have experienced?"

She gave a nod. "Of course. The land is no longer in chaos. All the Three Kingdoms are now live in peace. And…"

"That's the most interesting part!" He snapped his finger. "Lu Xun and Shang Xiang!"

"Yes they are!" She nodded again.

Sora looked dreamy for a second. "It was really fun, the adventure."

"Yes it is." She affirmed.

"I wish I could go back to that world again." He looked up to the ceiling. "It was the most fun world I have ever visit. At the start, I thought it was a very horrible place. You know, people kill each other, war everywhere." He paused. "But then, I found a very good friend there."

"Yeah, Lu Xun's even a Keyblade master too." She looked out from the window.

"Lu Xun is my best friend there, but there are a lot more. Sun Ce, Sun Shang Xiang, Lu Meng, Ling Tong, Gan Ning, Sun Quan, Da Qiao, Xiao Qiao, Huang Gai, Zhou Tai, Taishi Ci, everyone. Oh, and General Zhang Liao and General Xu Huang of Wei, plus Xing Cai."

"I too, find so many friends, especially the one from Wei." Kairi added. "I wonder how Zhen Ji's doing."

He rested his head on his hand. "You know? I just hope Mulan could experience the same thing too."

"What did she say about Three Kingdoms history?"

He sighed. "Well, she said it was the bravest history among all Chinese history, yet…" He closed his eyes, remembering how he killed some troops back when he was in China. "…so many was killed just for the warlords' ambition. Ironically, it's all ended with a raise of a dynasty called Jin Dynasty."

"None of them win?" Kairi took a seat on Sora's bed.

He shook his head. "It was all futility. The war, the death of the people, everything." He then turned to look at her, a wide smile appeared on his face. "But, since we have changed the history, all the three kingdoms, Wu, Wei, Shu, all lives in peace now. All of the kingdoms together build a new land of China."

"China will be a better land." She concluded.

"Of course it will." He said. "The resources there are enough to make a better living. In addition, I'm sure the talented officers there can develop technologies."

"Like… Da Qiao will invent cosmetic surgery and Xiao Qiao invent electric guitar?"

"Just like that!" Sora nodded. "Huang Gai will create nuclear bombs for mines. Gan Ning, along with Ling Tong, will invent cruiser. Sun Quan and Zhou Tai will go to Pluto." He pondered for another, while Kairi giggled. "Oh! And Sun Ce and Zhou Yu invent a game console called Playstation 2!"

"That's fun!" She replied, still laughed at his joke.

"If that's so." He placed a hand under his chin. "I will make a game about Three Kingdoms Era. The game will be called… ummm…" He frowned. "Do you have any idea, Kairi?"

"Let me think." She looked thoughtful too. "The game title… how about 'Dynasty Warriors'?"

"That's a DAMN great idea, Kairi!" His eyes widened in excitement. "Everyone will have their own story!"

"But, Sora…" Kairi cut him off. "Don't you think each story should have only one main protagonist?"

"Nah…" He shook his head. "It's HISTORY, Kairi. You know why it's called HISTORY. Divide the word into two. What do you find?" he asked.

"History… HIS and STORY?"

"Yeah!" He nodded vigorously. "His here is everyone. Each person has their own story, even the generic troops."

"If that's so, why…?"

He quickly cut her off. "I know what do you want to ask. Why isn't it using HER? Simple, Kairi. Because HISTORY sounds better than HERSTORY!" He ended it with a hearty laugh.

She punched him lightly on his head. "That's really funny, Sora."

Then, Kairi looked at the monitor and read the typing. "Well, Sora, it looks like you've made some mistakes with your spelling and grammar." She looked at him, who looked at her disbelievingly in return. "Mulan will surely find it difficult to read this long thick novel if you don't fix your mistake and improve your writing."

"Awww…" He slumped from the chair, almost falling to the floor. "Should I type it from the very beginning again?" He let out a loud yawn. "I'm tired…"

Kairi sighed, hand on hips while shaking her head. "Okay, I will continue for you. Take a rest."

"Kay, thanks, Kai." He stood up from her chair and made her way to the door. "Anyway, where's Riku?"

"In the beach." She answered, then her smile faded. "I think he's still thinking about Xing Cai, even if it has been 3 years."

"I felt sorry for him. I think I should check." He sighed. Opening the door, he took a last look at her. "Okay, bye…" He smiled playfully. "…honey."

Kairi was a bit startled, but as soon as she turned, she smiled in return and blew a kiss for him. Sora waved his hand while mouthing something like 'I love you'. He exited the room soon after.

--

**Destiny Island, Beach**

Riku sat on a a Paupu tree. He started at the golden sun which started to set. It would be dark soon. But he was too deep on his own thought to realize it. He recalled the event three years ago, when he was still wield that Dark Keyblade of his. But it wasn't what he recalled most. His mind picturing the girl who made him, for the first time, knew how good and pleasing it was to live in the light. His star is now gone, but her light still remained in his heart.

Then someone interrupted his train of thought from behind. He received a pat on his shoulder but he decided against turning around. He didn't want to be annoyed while he was still enjoying the solitude.

"Excuse me?" A girl voice. "Do you know someone named Riku here?"

"That's me." He answered coolly, just wishing her to finish her business as soon as possible. _Just go away already..._

To his surprise, his head was poked by the girl. That made him finally turned around, ready to yell. "What are you…?"

When his glance met hers, they fell silent. The girl gave him the sweetest smile he had ever seen, but he was too shocked to reply it. The girl spoke up. "Well, three years and you've already forgotten me?" Hands on hips.

The girl in front of him was Xing Cai. "How… how you are here?" He said in a disbelieving tone. "Our worlds… the door… it's supposed to be locked after we defeated Xemnas."

She shook her head. "That was what I believe for the first time. But then…" She paused, tried to remember the event. "…Lu Xun told me that I can go to your world. As a prove, he gave me this." She withdrew a bottle and showed it to him, but when he extended his arm to take it, she refused to give it to him. "Lu Xun told me not to give this to anyone other than Sora."

"Oh," He looked disappointed.

Xing Cai continued. "This bottle looks like it comes from your world, but Lu Xun found it the eastern sea of Wu. As soon as he told me this, I looked for you, Riku. That could only mean one thing." She didn't continue, allowing Riku to speak the rest.

"Your world and my world… they're not separated." Riku said. Then he gave her a wide smile of happiness and joy. "Just like us."

"It happened three years ago." She looked at the setting sun. "Yeah, I've been looking for you for three years." Then she returned her gaze to look at him. "But now, I find you and I won't let you go."

After three years missing each other so much, now they shared a long embrace. Now that they had finally united, nothing would separate them again. A gentle breeze blew past them, as if congratulating them for that. Xing Cai was almost cried but why should she cry when she was happy?

Then someone called him from behind. "Riku!"

They quickly broke the embrace and looked so hesitant for a moment. It was then Sora could take a good look at the girl, who then he realized her as one of the Chinese warrior he had ever met. He looked at the girl with wide eyes, jawdropped.

He pointed his finger at her. "You are…!"

Riku and Xing Cai exchanged glance. They shared a smile before the Chinese girl answered him. "Well, I'm Xing Cai, Sora. have you forgotten?"

"But…" He still couldn't recover himself from the shock. "How can you…!?"

"No time to answer. Just ask Riku later." She then handed the bottle to Sora. "Here, this is from Lu Xun."

"For me?" Sora tilted his head.

"Looks like you lost it somewhere, or someone wanted to give it to you." Xing Cai explained.

Sora took the paper from the bottle. As he read the writings, he recognized the neat handwriting as Kairi's. He read the first line. _"Thinking of you wherever you are…"_

"_We pray for our sorrow to end, and hope our heart will blend…"_

"Sora!"

Before he could finish reading, the writer of the letter had called his name from behind. He quickly hid the bottle and turned around to find her ran over him. Her hand held another bottle. She panted after stopping her pace and she found Xing Cai, standing beside Riku, which then made her jumped in shock.

"Xing Cai?" Kairi blinked, unable to believe her sight. "You're… here?"

Xing Cai rolled her eyes. "Here comes the question." She then looked at Riku.

Riku shrugged as a reply, before looked at Kairi, whose hand still holding the bottle. "Kairi, what's that?"

"Oh!" She finally remembered the purpose of all her running. "This is… look!"

She handed it to Sora. Riku and Xing Cai looked at the bottle too. In the bottle was a rolled paper. On the one side of it was King Mickey's stamp.

"From the King?!" He was so surprised that he quickly took the paper out easily. It dropped on his hand and the four read the first line with wide eyes in shock.

_Dear my friends…_

As they continued reading, they became more and more surprised. When they finally finish reading the last line, Sora looked at Kairi, Riku, and Xing Cai, who still recovering from their shock.

"So, what do you think?" He asked them, expecting a quick, but a good answer.

"There's no other choice, then." Kairi answered. "We should prepare NOW!"

They nodded in agreement. Soon after, they found themselves running toward Sora's house, of course with laughter and cheer.

The paper dropped to the ground when they were still running. Written with a seemingly high-qualified ink, the writing was so clear for everyone to read.

_Dear my friends…_

_I finally found a way to pay his kindness. As we already know, he had sacrificed almost everything three years ago to fulfill his duty as a Keyblade master and thought of the other world, which made him then finally joined the final battle. Thus, we were finally able to defeat our villain. Had it not for him, we wouldn't have won._

_Now, I know how to repay it. As you now, Lu Xun and Shang Xiang are soon going to be married. For that, I offered them to hold the wedding party on the Disney Castle, so that even the people from the other world can join the celebration too. Of course the people from their world would be welcomed. And now, they too, invite you to come to their wedding party. So sorry that I sent you this letter a bit too late. The wedding party will be held tomorrow. Be sure to come, okay?_

_Your friend_

_King Mickey_

_--  
_

**Wu Capital City: Jian Ye, Wu Palace, Lu Xun's Room**

_Dad, thanks for everything you've done to me. Even if you're not here, this diary is what connects us. I always feel that you're always with me when I write my feeling on this diary. Whenever I feel sad, I know you will hear me when I write._

_You've taught me how to withstand against every sorrow, every problem. Now, it's already over. Tomorrow I and Shang Xiang will be one forever. Moreover, China is now live in peace. Wu, Wei, Shu, all live together to build China. With that, there will be no more war, which means no more sorrow, no more pain._

_I know it's time for me to stop writing, as I finally reach the last page. With this peace, and the marriage, I know then we all will live forever in happiness, just like in the fairy tale that once Sora told me. There will be no more tears. Now you don't have to be worried anymore, dad. Everything will be alright, started from today. I won't be sad anymore, now that I have Shang Xiang with me. As you've told me, yes, she will be a good wife, and I'm so grateful for that._

_If we finally meet again, I hope I can find you waiting for me with mom._

Lu Xun put the pen beside the diary. He closed the diary but felt that he had finished writing. He wanted to write something more, but didn't know what. As he kept thinking of the unwritten sentence yet, the door knocked.

"Come in."

Then she came, the princess of his heart. She walked over to him and took a seat on the edge of the bed. "Well, are you scared?"

"Of what?" he asked back.

"Tomorrow." She answered simply. "Yes, tomorrow, everything is the beginning of everything."

He nodded.

"Well, have you prepared your clothes?" She inquired.

"The one Sora and friends gave us that time?" Asked Lu Xun. "You mean… that will be our wedding clothes? Are you sure?"

She gave him a nod. "Just think of that, Lu Xun. It will be nice if we wear that attire. It's cool for a wedding party." She said. "And sometimes, we have to break free from our custom. Let's try something new!"

He smiled and nodded. "Alright then. If you wished so." He lowered his head. "I hope Sora, Kairi, Riku, Xing Cai will come too."

"They will, don't worry."

"It's good then." He sighed in relief. "Anyway, is the preparation complete? We will be going tomorrow."

She stood up from her seat. "I will check." Then she walked toward the door before taking a last glance at him. "Well, you'd better sleep now, Lu Xun. Tomorrow will be tiring." She sent him a kiss before left the room.

Now he was alone again, but she still stayed in his heart. He once again turned his gaze at the diary, once again thinking of the missing sentence that would complete the diary. Then, something that she had said earlier made him found why the diary was still incomplete.

"_Yes, tomorrow, everything is the beginning of everything."_

Then he took the pen, wrote a last, simple short sentence on the last line. He put the diary on the drawer and locked it using a key. Then he blew the candle before lying on the bed and finding himself on his dream.

On the last line, last page of the old book was written:

"_My story ends here, but in my end lays the beginning of other stories."

* * *

_

Okay, everybody! That's my story, When the Door Unlocked. Finally completed! Phew!  
Thanks for reading and the reviews. I appreciate it most! Oh, and anyway, I have something to tell you. It's did you know that...:  
1.) Shang Xiang is NOT my favorite character. It's just that I think she's cute with Lu Xun. That's why I choose her. No particular reason.  
2.) At the start, I want to write about Lu Xun x Sun Ce's daughter (yeah, the same as the real history...)  
3.) Writing this fanfic is full of risk. My bro nearly killed me twice. First is when he knew that I use Lu Xun x Shang Xiang pairing instead of Liu Bei x Shang Xiang pairing. The second is when he knew that Liu Bei and the entire Shu army ran away after Wu was attacked by the Organization. (My bro is a Shu-ist)  
4.) At the start, I want to write a sad ending for Xing Cai and Riku (Riku die protecting Sora and Lu Xun. After that, Xing Cai commited suicide or decided not to marry).  
5.) The age is like this: Riku is the oldest, Lu Xun is younger than Riku but older than Sora. Sora is the youngest. Riku is older than Guan Ping, though  
6.) Shang Xiang is older than Lu Xun  
7.) Lu Xun is the youngest general in Wu (Xiao Qiao is older than him), when Xing Cai is the youngest in this fanfic.  
8.) Chapter 10 to Chapter 20 is completely out of plan. At the start, I want to make this story fast but I think I should add some 'Dark Side' to this fanfic (evil grin). That's why chapter 10-chapter 20 is a bit out of place  
9.) I got the idea of Chapter 10 to Chapter 20 when I play DW5: Battle of Hefei Castle, Wu fores (as Lu Xun). After a cutscene with Sima Yi, I fought him but ended with a 'GAME OVER'. That's where I got the idea.  
10.) If you haven't notice yet, the two Organization who appeared at the beginning of the story is Axel and Xemnas  
11.) (Prepare to know the last fact, because I'm sure you will kill me after read). I, actually, have finished this story before Christmas, but I decided to update one by one.

Right, that's all you have to know about this story. Once again, thanks for your support and I'm sorry if this story isn't as good as you expected.

My next story will be my last fanfic of Lu Xun x Shang Xiang pairing (DW6 universe). Actually. I don't really want to write about Lu Xun x SSX again, mush prefer Lu Xun x OC, but due to some request, so I have to write again. Yeah, Lu Xun and Shang Xiang. The tittle will be **_'What's With the Fairy Clothes?'_**. It will be a short story, though. And my third fanfic will be titled _**'Tales of A Forgotten Hero'**_. Sounds boring, eh? But it's not the hero you're thinking... please read, okay?

Thanks a lot and b'bye! See you in the next story!


End file.
